


Muda de piel.

by EKR173



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Humor, Original Character(s), Romance, Use a translator and read me gringo, Usen traductor y léanme gringos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 208,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKR173/pseuds/EKR173
Summary: Durante el 5to año de Pansy Parkinson en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todo cambió para ella. Luego de una tragedia en su familia deberá enfrentar cambios enormes: en su hogar, en su estilo de vida, en sus amistades y hasta en su forma de ser. Todo esto a Hermione Granger, una estudiante de Gryffindor, no le pasará desapercibido, causándole más curiosidad de la que le gustaría... ¡Cuando para nada debería preocuparse por una vil serpiente de Slytherin!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 71
Kudos: 111





	1. Hermione: ¿No se supone que en Slytherin harás a tus verdaderos amigos?

****

**1.**

**Hermione:**

_¿No se supone que en Slytherin_

_harás a tus verdaderos amigos?_

—¡Hija, ya está listo tu té! —Gritó una voz femenina que no pudo llamar la atención de su objetivo, su hija, Hermione Granger.

La joven tenía su nariz enterrada en un libro gigante, el cual debería apoyar sobre su escritorio para poder leerlo de tan pesado que era. Ella estaba tan sumida en su lectura que el grito de su madre pasó desapercibido para sus orejas, como si el sonido se tratara de una hoja de un árbol en otoño al caer al suelo. Pasó página tras página, a veces mojando su dedo con un poco de saliva antes de dar vuelta el papel; totalmente concentrada. 

—Hermione —llamó la señora Granger, seguido de unos golpes a la puerta. Ésta se muestra abierta, pero la tocaba como un gesto de advertencia, del tipo: no quiero irrumpir tu espacio personal así que soy educada golpeando la puerta antes de entrar, aunque no haya barrera física que no me permita ingresar en tu habitación. 

Pero su hija volvió a ignorarla, así que ingresó de todos modos, apoyando una taza de té humeante sobre el escritorio. Con su mano libre sujetó el hombro de Hermione, sobresaltándola, por lo que se enderezó en la silla. 

—Tu té disponible nuevamente, con dulzura impregnada en su voz. Una madre no podría enojarse de que su hija estaba tan concentrada estudiando. 

—Gracias mamá —respondió. 

La señora Granger se dirigió a la puerta sabiendo que Hermione no diría más que eso, pero paró a mitad de camino.

—No te duermas tarde, mañana es el primer día de clases. 

—Después del té iré a dormir— afirmó, aunque eso no dejó tranquila a la señora Granger, ya que de nuevo sus ojos estaban tan centrados en el papel que podría haber quemado las palabras a medida que las leía. No parecía que fuera a tener sueño pronto.

Las sospechas de una madre suelen ser correctas: Hermione dejó enfriar el té sin tomar siquiera una gota y recién cuando cerró el libro se dio cuenta de su gran error. Ya eran las 5 de la mañana. En unas horas iría a la estación de trenes de King's Cross para iniciar su quinto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero ella parecía un Dementor en lugar de una alumna gracias a las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y su poca energía al andar . 

. . .

En la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, su madre le preguntó varias veces si se había desvelado. Ella lo negó una y otra vez. Su padre reía y la defendía.

—Ella no es una niña querida, deja de regañarla.

El señor Granger le sonrió a su hija, ella le devolvió el gesto con complicidad. Se carcajearon cuando escucharon a la mujer mayor refunfuñar "¡Son dos niños!". 

Más tarde su padre la llevó a la estación de trenes. Él era un hombre bastante escuálido así que llevar las maletas llenas de libros de su hija no era un trabajo del todo fácil. Fue un alivio para su columna vertebral subir todo el peso a los carritos de equipaje de King's Cross. 

—¡Hermione, aquí! —Saludó a Ron Weasley a lo lejos. Él era uno de los mejores amigos de Hermione. Se ve en la entrada de los andenes. Luego agregó—: Hola, señor Granger. 

El padre de Hermione conversó un poco con ambos jóvenes y después se despidió de ellos. Les pidió también que saludaran a Harry, otro de los mejores amigos de Hermione, de su parte. Ambos chicos le respondieron de forma afirmativa y Hermione le dio un abrazo antes de que se fuera. Al poco tiempo se reunieron con Harry, que estaba con Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron, y el resto de los hermanos Weasley: Ginny, Fred y George. Luego de unos saludos y deseos de un buen año, todos los adolescentes entraron a la plataforma 9 ¾.

El expreso de Hogwarts era una maravilla visualmente. Su rojo escarlata lo hacía destacar en ese lugar tan gris y metálico. Además de estar perfectamente cuidado. Los años pasaban, pero la pintura de ese tren seguía tan brillante como la del primer día. Su color también le recordaba a su casa, Gryffindor. Ella y todos sus amigos eran de esa casa, la de los valientes, los leones de Hogwarts.

Hermione bostezó.

—Oye ... Todavía no estamos en clases de Historia de la Magia. ¿No te estás adelantando? —Bromeó Harry.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió irónicamente Hermione.

Harry y Hermione iban unos pasos por detrás de Ginny y Ron, que se encuentran en un mundo paralelo al resto de los alumnos, peleando entre ellos por quién sabe cuál riña del desayuno de esa mañana. Una típica pelea de hermanos. Por otro lado, Fred y George Weasley no he durado mucho con el grupo, escaparon a hablarles a desconocidos a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron. Ninguno quiso saber qué andaba tramando ese par, aunque la menor de los Weasley, Ginny, advirtió que durante el verano escuchó explosiones y vio humos de colores bastantes sospechosos escaparse por pequeños huecos de la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos.

—No es normal ver a alguien tan responsable como tú así, mal dormida.

—¿Tan obvio es? —Preguntó abatida.

Harry solo pudo sonreírle con compasión y responle:

—Parece como si un gran grupo de centauros hubieran bailado sobre tu cara anoche.

—Deberías dormir en el viaje —recomendó Ginny, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

Ella estuvo escuchando a sus dos amigos durante todo el trayecto, a diferencia de su hermano Ron, que preguntó sobre qué hablaba Ginny, afirmando enseguida que él no necesita dormir. Todos rieron ante el despiste del pelirrojo.

Una vez estuvieron dentro del tren encontraron fácil una cabina para ellos cuatro a pocos metros de la puerta de ingreso. Se sentaron sin discusión sobre los lugares, pero cuando Hermione intentó cerrar sus ojos se dio cuenta de lo inútil que sería intentar dormir. Los muchachos, incluida Ginny, hablaban pasionalmente sobre quidditch. Ella los maldijo mentalmente. Era obvio que iban a parlotear todo el viaje... Y si hablaban de ese deporte, peor aún, ya que subían la voz sin darse cuenta por la emoción. Incluso por poco no gritaban por lo defensivos que se ponían cuando hablaban de sus jugadores y equipos favoritos. Intentó quedarse con ellos e integrarse a la conversación, pero las punzadas en su cabeza no se detenían. Necesitaba descansar. Que hubiera dormido tan poco en la noche después de haber estado todo el día anterior estudiando le estaba pasando factura. Su cerebro la amenazaba, la retaba a ver si se atrevía a seguir exigiéndole que trabaje. Ella se levantó de su asiento, para sorpresa de sus amigos.

—Lo siento chicos, realmente necesito dormir.

—¿Es por nuestra conversación? Lo sentimos Hermione, nos callaremos— se disculpó Ginny.

—Sí, no es necesario que te vayas, ya casi terminábamos de hablar —agregó Ron.

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No se preocupen, de verdad, no quiero que se aburran todo el viaje por estar en silencio. Iré a dormir a otro lado. De todas formas, dormida no aporto mucho a la conversación.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió Harry.

—Sí. Por favor, ni que fuera una despedida —bromeó ella—. Nos vemos en la cena.

Antes de salir todos le desearon que descansara bien. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se decantó para adentrarse más en el tren en busca de un lugar vacío, o uno donde la gente que estuviera dentro se encontrara en silencio. Fue una tarea difícil pues todos en el tren charlaban alegremente ya que después de meses de verano las amistades volvían a reunirse. Hermione estuvo a punto de volver con sus amigos rendida, hasta que vio por una ventanilla a una rubia solitaria. Tocó un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta.

—Hola. ¿Está ocupado?

—No. Adelante —respondió con simpleza.

—Gracias —la joven se sentó en el asiento frente a la rubia—. Soy Hermione Granger. No te preocupes, no te molestaré. Estaba buscando un lugar silencioso para dormir un poco.

—Entonces encontraste el lugar ideal. Nadie quiere sentarse conmigo ni hablarme por lo que suelo viajar en silencio —comentó con tranquilidad, cosa que incomodó a Hermione—. Soy Luna Lovegood.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos un momento. Los engranajes algo cansados de su mente se pusieron a trabajar. Ella ya había escuchado ese nombre antes. A los segundos sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa: ¡Era la lunática! ¡Lunática Lovegood! Debió haberse dado cuenta antes... Su pelo rubio estaba algo sucio y poseía unos ojos saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente. La muchacha tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada.

Sus ojos se fueron a lo que la lunática tenía entre sus manos, la revista "El Quisquilloso". En la mayoría de las situaciones no habría dudado en decir lo estúpida que le parecía esa revista, llena de datos falsos. Pero se encontraba demasiado distraída viendo cómo la rubia sostenía dicha revista al revés. ¡Al revés! ¿Siquiera la estaba leyendo? Negó con la cabeza para ella misma, sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo decirle algo a Lunática Lovegood, obviamente ella no atendía a la razón, y ella por su parte tenía demasiado sueño para ponerse a debatir. Se acurrucó al lado de la ventanilla, cerró sus ojos y se desplomó en un profundo sueño. 

. . .

Algo la sacudió, obligándola a despertar. Las luces tenues del tren la hicieron restregarse la cara. Soñolienta miró a su alrededor, topándose con unos ojos grises y saltones, iguales a los de un camaleón.

—Hola. No estaba segura de despertarte. Quizá no querías entrar a Hogwarts, como un acto de rebeldía. Yo a veces lo pienso, debe ser divertido acampar a los alrededores del colegio.

Hermione ignoró a Luna y miró por la ventana. Ya era tarde. Abrió la puerta para mirar al pasillo. Ya no quedaba gente en el tren.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

—Ya te lo he explicado. No estaba segura de despertarte. Quizá...

—Hay que salir ya, no podemos llegar tarde —la interrumpió, demasiado exasperada en estos momentos para sus desvaríos.

Luna asintió de forma distraída, como si no le importara qué sucediera. Parecía que ella hubiera estado bien con cualquier resultado, ya sea si llegaban tarde, si vivían una aventura en el tren o quién sabe qué otra posibilidad pensaba como probable Lunática Lovegood.

Antes de salir, escucharon unos golpes. Ambas muchachas se asustaron. Luna habló primero:

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Habrá sido una rama golpeando una ventana por el viento.

—¿Y si se trata de un torposoplo?

—¿Qué? Eso no existe.

Luna estuvo a punto de refutar, pero el sonido se escuchó de nuevo y en lugar de discutir, parece que vio más lógico ir tras el sonido. Hermione se quedó con la boca desencajada. Estuvo por salir del tren sola, pero por alguna causa, la moral no le permitía irse sin Luna. Ella la había despertado evitando que se quedara allí quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Hasta era posible que el tren hubiera arrancado con ella dentro, perdiendo un año entero de clases, si no fuera por ella. La simple idea la estremeció. Hermione miró a la salida y luego al pasillo por donde la rubia se había perdido. Gruñó y fue tras ella.

—¿Lunatic...? —Hermione se corrigió y con más fuerza en el tono continuó—: ¿Luna?

Un golpe sonó fuerte junto a su oído. Soltó un chillido y miró con los ojos bien abiertos hacia su derecha, el lugar de donde provino el ruido. Había una persona ahí. Un segundo después la reconoció: Pansy Parkinson.

Se trataba de una compañera, de su mismo año, pero de diferente casa. Era una Slytherin, una vil serpiente. Siempre tuvo encontronazos con esa chica, verbales en general. Era la última persona que quería encontrarse, se llevaban mal desde primer año. Además, Pansy era sin lugar a dudas una mala persona.

De nuevo Pansy golpeó la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hermione miró los gestos de la chica, viendo entonces el problema. Había algo trabando la puerta desde afuera. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la destrabó, liberándola.

Los ojos verdes de Pansy chocaron de forma violenta con los de la Hermione. Sus generalmente pálidas mejillas ahora estaban un poco rojas, aunque no era claro si por enojo o vergüenza. Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar qué había sucedido. Ella no era tonta, esa puerta no se trabó por accidente, alguien desde el exterior lo había hecho. Pero no pudo saciar su curiosidad, Pansy Parkinson le dio la espalda y se fue sin mirar atrás.

—No es nada Parkinson... —Murmuró. Y con una voz más chillona y burlesca agregó, imitándola—: Gracias Granger.

—A veces yo también hago eso —dijo una voz soñadora—. Por ejemplo, cuando me veo en un espejo. Me doy los buenos días y luego me digo adiós.

Hermione se asustó de nuevo, ahora por Lunática Lovegood que había aparecido de la nada. Y lo peor de todo, afirmando que ambas se parecían.

—¡Yo no soy como tú! —chilló. Ella, una mente analítica y correcta, no se parecía en nada a esa bruja que vivía hablando de conspiraciones por parte del Ministerio o explicando características de criaturas inexistentes. Luego, más tranquila, agregó—: ¿Dónde estabas? —y no dejó que Luna contestara su pregunta—. Bueno... Da igual. Debemos irnos ya mismo, llegaremos tarde.

Ambas salieron del tren, rumbo al castillo. Llegaron a tiempo para tomar el último transporte de la noche: un carruaje que se movía solo, sin necesidad de caballos, y que recorría los últimos tramos del trayecto del camino entre Hogwarts y la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade (que es donde termina el recorrido del Expreso de Hogwarts). Pansy Parkinson ya no estaba allí, todo parecía indicar que había tomado el transporte anterior.

Al llegar al castillo, se despidió de Luna cordialmente y se encaminó a su mesa. Allí Ginny la miraba como si la fuera a decapitar por haber tardado tanto. Harry y Ron la veían confundidos, esperando a que Hermione les explicara por qué se tardó tanto. Y ella no podía tener menos ganas de contar lo sucedido, por lo que decidió omitir a las personas involucradas, diciendo directamente que se quedó dormida más tiempo del que esperaba.

Luego del discurso del director del colegio, Dumbledore, deliciosos platillos aparecieron en las diferentes mesas del gran comedor. Ron fue el primero en atacar, llenando sus mejillas como si fuera una ardilla almacenando comida. El resto del grupo comió de forma más tranquila. Hermione levantó la vista de su plato después de un rato. Primero vio a Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Frunció el ceño al pensar que alguien de esa casa leía revistas como El Quisquilloso. Era lógico que los Ravenclaw, que apreciaban la sabiduría, la ignoraran y esparcieran malos rumores sobre su persona. Después miró más al fondo, al grupo popular de Slytherin: Malfoy, las hermanas Greengrass, Zabini, Nott... pero algo era raro allí. ¿Por qué no estaba Parkinson? Hermione pensó lo peor: ¿Seguiría en el tren? Quizá la persona que la dejó encerrada seguía dando vueltas por los alrededores...

No quería pensar como si se tratara de la situación de un relato policial, pero ella había repetido una y otra vez la extraña e inexplicable situación en su mente durante el viaje al castillo. ¡Y ahora Pansy Parkinson no estaba allí! Con su mirada frenética y bañada en pavor, recorrió toda la mesa de Slytherin. Se le escapó un suspiro de alivio. Al final de la mesa la encontró, en el último asiento. Parkinson jugaba distraída en su plato, con una postura afligida. Se sintió tonta por preocuparse, más al hacerlo por una de las personas más malvadas que conocía. Que estuviera triste o contenta no era de su incumbencia. Pero más allá de lo cruel que pudo ser la Slytherin con ella, seguía siendo una persona y ninguna persona merece que le pasen cosas malas. O al menos, no cosas muy malas.

Después de la cena y la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador, Hermione y Ron se levantaron de la mesa para indicar a los ingresantes de primer año dónde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que ellos eran ahora prefectos de la casa. Él se había quejado porque quería quedarse y seguir comiendo postres, insistía sobre que en el primer día hay que cenar a lo grande, pero aun así, rechistando y todo, hizo sus deberes como prefecto junto a Hermione. Al final de la noche ella se despidió de Ron, ya que quería seguir hablando con Ginny un rato antes del toque de queda.

Ambas chicas caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, ya bastante vacíos por las horas.

—¿Te imaginas que Gryffindor estuviera al lado de las cocinas en lugar de Hufflepuff? Estoy segura de que mi hermano después de un año sería una pelota andante.

Hermione se rió. Ginny a veces podía sacar temas de conversación de la nada misma y lograban ser entretenidos. De repente, Ginny se calló. Acción anormal por parte de la pelirroja, la más conversadora de los Weasley. Parecía estar viendo un fantasma de lo sorprendida que estaba. Bueno, un fantasma no era raro allí, los fantasmas abundaban en el castillo. Pero sin duda era raro lo que estaba frente a ellas: una pelea entre varios alumnos de Slytherin. Ellas nunca habían presenciado una. Es cierto que no todos ellos se llevan bien, pero se respetan los unos a los otros.

Pansy Parkinson estaba acorralada en la pared. Daphne y Astoria Greengrass situadas una a cada lado, aprisionándola. Otras dos chicas que Hermione no conocía más que de rostro, estaban frente a Parkinson, cubriendo el resto del espacio para que no se escabullera.

—Es necesario poner reglas Pansy —inició Daphne, Astoria continuó—: No te queremos ver ni de reojo —las que no hablaban, reían, interrumpiendo lo que la menor de las Greengrass decía, pero ella las ignoró y siguió—, mucho menos queremos que tus oídos traicioneros escuchen nada de nuestras conversaciones. ¡Y más te vale cumplirlo! No nos vamos a contener porque seas de nuestra misma casa.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, la vista de Pansy Parkinson estaba clavada en el suelo. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado a esa serpiente sumisa, sin contestar con algún comentario sarcástico a quien se le cruzara en el camino.

—¿Tienes miedo? —se burló Daphne, que parecía haberse percatado de lo mismo que Hermione.

—Simplemente no quiero más problemas. Haré lo que dicen —la voz de Pansy sonó apagada y cansada.

Hermione sintió un mal presentimiento, agarró a Ginny de la mano y la arrastró con ella lejos de ese encuentro de chicas de Slytherin. Lo último que les faltaba era verse involucradas en eso en su primer día.

Ambas estuvieron calladas un rato mientras deambulaban, hasta que Ginny no soportó más:

—Fue extraño.

—Muy extraño —le dio la razón Hermione.

—Pagaría un millón de galeones de oro para saber qué pasó para que estén todas tan... tensas.

—Esas dos, las hermanas Greengrass, eran sus amigas. ¿Qué cosa habrá hecho Parkinson para que se enojaran tanto con ella?

—No creo que hayan sido amigas. Eran más bien un grupo malvado con un gusto en común: molestar gente. Honestamente, Parkinson ahora está tragando un poco de su propia medicina.

No volvieron a tocar el tema. Siguieron caminando en silencio, o bueno, tan en silencio como podía ser con Ginny tarareando una canción. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Gryffindor, se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hermione se acostó directamente, sin desempacar las maletas que siempre llegaban mágicamente desde el tren a las habitaciones. Necesitaba dormir, organizar toda la información de ese día tan peculiar. Antes de caer en sueños, se reprendió a sí misma por preocuparse por Pansy Parkinson. Si fuera al revés, la Slytherin se reiría de ella y se regocijaría en sus problemas.


	2. Pansy:  Adiós buena vida. Bienvenida miseria. Hola, chica... Rara.

**2.**

**Pansy:**

_Adiós buena vida._

_Bienvenida miseria._

_Hola, chica… Rara._

Juntó sus manos y luego las ahuecó para ponerlas bajo el chorro de agua de la canilla. Se encontraba en el baño en desuso del sexto piso. Se mojó la cara. Volvió a repetir la acción tres veces más. Las lágrimas se juntaron alrededor de los ojos de Pansy, que no las pudo contener y cayeron amargamente por su rostro. Se mordió el labio aguantando un sollozo lastimero.

Sus desgracias habían iniciado con la pérdida de su dinero. Gracias a una decisión de su padre, una muy estúpida decisión que se resumía en intentar estafar a varias familias de sangre pura, habían terminado perdiendo todo: su mansión, sus elfos domésticos, sus reliquias antiguas, el negocio de la familia y su brillante futuro asegurado económicamente. Al principio había estado muy enojada con él. Ahora quería volver el tiempo atrás, porque una semana después de quedar en bancarrota, su padre murió en un accidente. Ella realmente se preguntaba si fue un accidente, o si en realidad se trataba de algo relacionado a las familias de sangre pura. Ellos podían hacer con su dinero lo que quisieran, incluso un “accidente”. Pero la verdad, Pansy no quería saberla, prefería nunca afrontarla. Lo que más le afectaba ahora era que su berrinche con él haya sido su última interacción padre-hija. Le dolía. Él siempre la había consentido y ella le dio la espalda en sus últimos momentos. Se culpaba por eso.

Su madre se vio obligada a llevar las riendas y conseguir un trabajo en medio de toda esa catástrofe; incluso ella tuvo que hacerlo con un trabajo de medio tiempo hasta que todo se estabilizó. Fue el verano más miserable que había vivido en su corta existencia. Con la reciente pena de la muerte de su padre y una nueva vida de “persona pobre” se sentía perdida y triste.

Uno pensaría que llegar a Hogwarts sería un alivio para ella: ver a sus amigos de nuevo, con los cuales no había hablado durante todo el verano, que le dirían que no se preocupe y que todo se arreglaría, comidas de una calidad mejor y en mayor cantidad de la que se pudo permitir durante el verano; en sí, un lugar que sí podía sentir como su hogar. No como su nuevo… departamento alquilado. Con asquerosas manchas en el techo y colores que no combinaban. Ahora mismo, parada en ese baño solitario, añoraba ese asqueroso departamento.

Al subir ese día al Expreso de Hogwarts lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus amigos: Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theodore. Albergaba esperanza pues lo que hizo o no su padre, no la definía a ella. Sus amigos sabían eso. ¿Verdad? La respuesta fue que no.

Apenas la vieron aparecer, la miraron con desdén. Ella captó enseguida el mensaje: no podía acercarse a ellos. Las malas decisiones de su padre también eran su problema. Fue un maravilloso inicio de clases, sus amigos excluyéndola y terminando sentada sola en el tren como una apestada. Fantástico. La elegante y astuta Pansy pasó de ser una serpiente importante de la casa Slytherin, a un ratón en una madriguera de esas serpientes a nada de ser devorado. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, esperando el momento en que la atacaran. Y ese momento llegó al intentar salir del tren, cuando le gastaron la broma pesada de encerrarla. Posiblemente haberse quedado allí habría sido la mejor opción, era como una advertencia del universo: no entres a Hogwarts.

Después de la cena, ella deseó haber partido junto con el tren. Daphne y su hermanita Astoria la acorralaron en un pasillo y le aclararon varios puntos bastante obvios a esa altura del día: ya no confiaban en ella, sin dinero no tenía razones para poder pertenecer a ese grupo de “amigos” y más le valía agachar la cabeza y no llamar la atención de ninguno de los Slytherin con familias más influyentes.

Cerró la canilla y se dirigió a las duchas. Necesitaba un baño caliente para relajarse y quitarse la suciedad. Literalmente necesitaba quitarse la suciedad. Después de la amenaza verbal que tuvo de postre luego de la cena, su cabeza terminó en el agua de un inodoro. Fue demasiado desagradable. De solo pensarlo le daban arcadas. Tenía el estómago tenso, así que metió su cuerpo bajo el agua caliente de la ducha.

—No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso —murmuró mientras limpiaba su cuero cabelludo con fuerza—. Yo nunca hice eso a nadie, ni cuando me debían mucho dinero. Es demasiado antihigiénico.

Enjuagó la espuma blanca que contrastaba con su cabello de color negro y pasó a lavar su cuerpo con jabón.

—Carecen de elegancia —gruñó.

Al salir de la ducha se dirigió a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Se demoró a propósito, no quería encontrar a nadie en la sala común. Los Slytherin más importantes, sus ahora ex amigos, la odiaban, y los más pequeños no iban a ir en contra de sus superiores, si le hablaran sería un acto suicida para ellos y sus reputaciones. Y siendo honestos: ¿Por qué se arriesgarían por Pansy, alguien que siempre los trató como si fueran descartables? Ahora ella sin dinero, era la descartable.

Pansy Parkinson sospechaba que el karma siquiera había cobrado la mitad de todos sus pecados. Eso sí que era desalentador.

. . .

El grupo más importante de Slytherin había encontrado nuevos juegos, tales como: pon cosas extrañas en la comida de Pansy; mete el pie en su camino así cae su fea cara contra el piso; saquen el colchón de su cama y tírenlo al lago a ver si con suerte se lo lleva el calamar gigante; las ropas de Pansy pueden ser la nueva y mejorada decoración de Hogwarts; y un largo etcétera de actividades.

Pansy Parkinson estaba ya al borde del estrés y apenas era la primera semana de clases. Los profesores trataron de intervenir, pero sus intentos fueron bastante inútiles. Ellos castigaban a los infractores, sí, pero los que hacían las maldades eran algunos de los más pequeños de su casa, que querían unirse al grupo de influencia, los populares, o como prefieran llamarlos.

En la casa Slytherin las relaciones personales y el buen posicionamiento social son importantes y siempre era útil tener a los más ricos contentos. Además, ellos eran el mejor contrabando de Hogwarts, los gemelos Weasley eran un chiste en comparación. ¿Necesitabas un adelanto de dinero? Malfoy podía ayudar. ¿Mejor ropa que la que venden en Hogsmeade? Las hermanas Greengrass a tu servicio. ¿Objetos raros y de colección? Zabini es tu hombre. Además, para alumnos de Slytherin, que tienen ambiciones grandes como crear un objeto revolucionario o hasta vengarse de alguien, tener el favor de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico era una necesidad. Así era como los sangre pura se salían con la suya. ¿Querían molestar a Parkinson? Fácil les resultaba que les dieran una mano, los demás harían por ellos todo lo que les pidieran, lo que sea para seguir obteniendo favores de las familias más poderosas.

Por esto era inútil lo que hacían los profesores. A no ser que desintegraran la casa Slytherin, ese veneno impregnado en la raíz era imposible de limpiar. Además, estábamos hablando de los profesores de Hogwarts, los mismos que veían lógico castigar a sus alumnos llevándolos al bosque prohibido, un lugar mortífero. ¿Qué iban a saber ellos en cuanto a salud mental y buena convivencia? Destacaban por ser buenos magos, algunos de ellos buenos profesores, y ninguno por ayudar a sus alumnos en sus vidas personales.

Pansy arrastraba su maleta por el pasillo. La iba llenando con sus prendas de ropa que encontraba tiradas. Nuevamente, habían jugado a decorar Hogwarts con sus pertenencias.

Vio una camisa blanca colgada sobre el casco de una armadura que decoraba el pasillo. Intentó estirarse para agarrarla, incluso saltar, pero estaba muy alto. Enojada, le dio una patada a la figura, que para su sorpresa cayó haciendo un ruido metálico estruendoso. Todos los personajes de los cuadros se movieron y la miraron con desaprobación. Ella los ignoró y tomó la ropa del suelo.

—Eso es mío.

Sorprendida, se dio media vuelta, con la velocidad de un parpadeo. Una chica rubia, bajita y, en opinión de Pansy, con nariz de pájaro por la curva en el puente parecida a un pico, la miraba expectante y con sus ojos bien abiertos. Miró entonces la prenda de ropa entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que esa camisa era muy chica para ser de ella.

La rubia tenía su mano extendida, esperando paciente. Pansy le alcanzó la camisa para devolvérsela. Sin esperar siquiera un gracias siguió caminando, dejando atrás a la rubia, que de todas maneras pronto se le acercó.

—¿Qué has perdido? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Qué te importa?

—Seguramente fueron los nargles.

—¿Los qué? —Pansy no había escuchado esa palabra en su vida.

—Son criaturas que roban las cosas de las personas. Suelen aparecer con mayor frecuencia en navidad por la cantidad de muérdagos, ellos los aman.

La Slytherin no estaba segura de que esos animales existieran. Pero lo que realmente le inquietaba es que esa molesta rubia siguiera hablándole.

—¿Quién eres?

—Luna Lovegood.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Ayudarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú lo has hecho —y al terminar de hablar levantó la camisa en su mano, indicando que se refería a ese objeto—. Además, me das algo de pena.

Pansy la miró como si fuera el insecto más molesto que hubiera encontrado en su vida.

—¿Te doy pena? —preguntó mientras veía a Lovegood en detalle, notando que tenía algunas ramitas en el cabello y polvo en la nariz. ¡Pansy debería sentir pena por ella, no al revés!

—Todos los de tu casa te molestan, los nargles te roban cosas… A mí tampoco me tratan bien. Te entiendo.

—¿Estás intentando tener una conversación amigable conmigo? —Pansy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Estaba horrorizada ante la idea.

—Claro, me ayudaste.

—Yo no…—inició a decir bastante fastidiada, pero fue interrumpida por Ginny Weasley que venía corriendo por el pasillo.

Se sintió desnuda al pensar que ya no podía burlarse de esa pelirroja por ser hija de una familia humilde (es decir, pobre). Ahora Weasley y ella estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

—¡Luna, aquí estás! Encontré uno de tus zapatos. Ya solo falta el otro —la pelirroja sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras lo decía. Pero cuando se percató de la Slytherin frente a ella, se tensó y la observó de arriba a abajo de forma acusadora. Con su mirada fulminante parecía preguntar: ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¡Gracias! —dijo Lovegood mientras se acercaba a Weasley, dejando atrás a una Pansy que solo podía pensar “genial, las raras se multiplican”.

—¿Parkinson te está molestando? —inquirió la pelirroja, verbalizando sus sospechas.

—Oh, no, para nada. Pansy solo ha molestado a las armaduras. Pateándolas. Creo que estaba enojada.

Se sonrojó porque la habían visto perder el control. Ella últimamente había estado intentando mantener su actitud de siempre, su elegancia característica, porque se negaba a que los otros estudiantes de Slytherin consiguieran derrotarla. Podría tener mil problemas, pero una Parkinson no perdía. Ginny Weasley, por otro lado, y ajena a la situación de Pansy, la miraba desconfiada todavía. Lovegood agregó:

—Ella me ayudó a encontrar mi camisa.

—Yo no…—intentó de nuevo. Pero parece que ahí nadie quería saber su versión de los hechos ya que la rubia la volvió a interrumpir, cosa que la irritaba. ¿La estaban interrumpiendo a propósito?

—Pansy también perdió ropa por los nargles. Debemos buscar entre todas, así será más rápido.

Ni Pansy ni Weasley pusieron buena cara a la idea. Pero la chica de Slytherin no se negó y la pelirroja no se atrevió a contradecir a su amiga. La verdad Pansy estaba ya con sueño y seguir buscando lo que le faltaba sola le parecía interminable. Recibir ayuda de las raras no podía ser tan mala idea, ya nada es peor que lo que se volvió su vida. ¿Qué importaba para su reputación si la veían con Lunática Lovegood y la pobre y salvaje Weasley? Claro que tampoco la emocionaba la idea.

Nunca había molestado a Lovegood personalmente, pero todos los rumores sobre esa chica rara de Ravenclaw le habían sacado en el pasado más de una carcajada. En cuanto a Weasley… No podía decir que tenía las manos limpias. Alguna que otra vez le dedicó sin vergüenza algunos insultos, principalmente por ser una chica que cambiaba de novios como lo hacía de calcetines.

Caminaron en silencio buscando cosas. Lograron encontrar la otra zapatilla de Lovegood escondida tras un banco de madera luego de un rato.

Weasley era demasiado conversadora como para no romper el silencio, se notaba que se estaba impacientando. Ella era en esencia tan ruidosa que incluso había días en que todo el Gran Comedor se enteraba de lo que conversaba ella en la mesa de Gryffindor. Lovegood no la escuchó hablar, muy metida en su propia cabeza iba más adelante que ellas, bailando una canción imaginaria. Sin duda estaba loca de remate y tan distraída que le podrían haber gritado en la oreja y no se habría dado cuenta.

—Parkinson… No sé qué planeas, pero no molestes a Luna.

La aludida se sorprendió y se le escapó una risa sarcástica.

—Weasley, Lunática se me pegó como garrapata. Yo no la busqué para nada.

—No le digas Lunática.

—Ah… Sí, lo lamento. Lovegood quise decir —susurró sin mirar a la pelirroja, más interesada en la búsqueda que en la conversación.

Desde que se había reunido con ese par, no había dejado de mirar a los alrededores buscando más ropa en lugar de verlas a ellas. Después de un rato sin que nadie dijera nada, sintió como si la nuca le picara. Y no picazón real, sino como si alguien estuviera mirándola intensamente. Al voltear hacia Weasley, se dio cuenta de que ella era quien la observaba. Eso la incomodaba. La chica se dio cuenta de que Pansy esperaba una explicación, así que preguntó:

—¿Los de tu casa te han golpeado tanto la cabeza que ahora pides disculpas o cómo es la cosa?

Pansy enarcó una ceja. Fabuloso, una Weasley se burlaba de ella.

—No lo digo a mal —insistió la pelirroja, aunque su sonrisa indicaba lo contrario, con un poco de malicia sí lo decía—. Pero no esperaba que tú conocieras palabras amables.

Después de un rato de silencio, Pansy dijo algo de lo que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Quizá sólo necesitaba desahogarse un poco con gente que le daba totalmente igual.

—Pasé solo una semana recibiendo insultos y bromas pesadas. ¡Insoportable! No es que no supiera que esa clase de comentarios eran crueles, pero supongo que al vivirlos a diario en carne propia ya no me hacen tanta gracia. Además, no estoy en posición de burlarme de Lovegood con todas mis pertenencias por los pasillos.

Weasley se paró en seco. Su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez fuera del agua. Al borde de reírse de histeria, dijo:

—Viví cosas muy locas, créeme, hasta un diario maldito. ¿Pero esto? —una risita se le escapó—. ¡Esto es de locos!

Pansy la miró con recelo.

—Me parece bien que pienses eso Parkinson —agregó—. No estoy diciendo que todo lo que hiciste quedó borrado, pero… Digamos que esta noche me parece bien ayudarte a encontrar lo que te escondieron los estúpidos de Slytherin.

Pansy pudo haberse quejado sobre el comentario a su casa, pero en cambio se le escapó una sonrisa. Hacía días que no le decían algo medianamente agradable. Eso le causó una bonita sensación en el pecho. Durante un segundo, la tristeza dejó de oprimir tanto sus pulmones.

—¡Aquí! —gritó Lovegood. Las dos muchachas miraron a la rubia, que estaba señalando un rincón donde había una corbata color verde y plata. Mientras le sacudía el polvo dijo lo obvio—: Esto sin duda es de Pansy. Estos nargles no deben ser muy listos, ni se esforzaron en esconderla.

—Genial. ¿Qué nos falta?

—A mí nada, lo único que me faltaba era mi zapatilla —respondió Lovegood.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué sigues buscando? —preguntó Pansy.

—A ti todavía te faltan cosas. Dije que te ayudaría.

—No es necesario.

—Lo que no es necesario es que te hagas la dura Parkinson —la retó Weasley—. ¿Qué te falta?

—No somos amigas, no tienen que ser amables conmigo.

Weasley puso los ojos en blanco, la actitud de la Slytherin le daba pereza.

—¿Qué te falta? —insistió.

—¡La capa de invierno!

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron con sorpresa. Lovegood era la que había dicho eso, no ella. Al mirar su maleta, vio que la rubia había estado revisándola mientras ella hacía una pelea de miradas con Weasley. Tenía en su mano una lista. Pansy chasqueó con su lengua al recordar que había escrito todas sus pertenencias luego de dos veces de haber sufrido esa broma pesada; así no olvidaba buscar nada.

—Perfecto —resolvió Weasley—. Busquemos en el patio, no hemos intentado allí.

Pansy intentó quejarse, pero esas dos chicas no le hicieron caso. Weasley hasta se tapó los oídos para hacer gráfico que no iba a prestar atención a su opinión. Para hacerlo más irónico eran menores que ella por un año, en teoría deberían tenerle más respeto y aceptar sus negativas.

Escuchó que ese par de amigas comentaba:

—Espera a que le cuente a Hermione la noche que hemos tenido… ¡No se lo va a creer! Será divertido ver su reacción, Luna.

Pansy Parkinson solo pudo suspirar resignada. Le iban a contar todo a la sabelotodo de Granger. Lo último que necesitaba es que a ese par de locas acosándola, se le uniera el ratón de biblioteca más conocido de Hogwarts. Una de las personas a las que más había hostigado.

Pero… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Que Granger la haya ayudado en el tren y que se enterara de que no insultó a la pesada de Weasley esa noche no era sinónimo a que ahora iba a intentar pasar tiempo con ella. Se sintió tonta, en especial por haberse ilusionado y convencido durante unos segundos de la idea de que Lovegood, Weasley y Granger le hablarían al día siguiente. Sin duda, el encontronazo con Lunática Lovegood le había contagiado la locura. 


	3. Hermione: ¿Una serpiente sin madriguera puede sobrevivir?

**3.**

**Hermione:**

_¿Una serpiente sin madriguera_

_puede sobrevivir?_

En el salón de Transformaciones no habían demasiados alumnos. Todavía faltaban diez minutos para el inicio de la clase. Hermione estaba sentada en unos de los primeros asientos. Leía una novela bastante delgada con una sutil sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella en la mañana repasó el capítulo que ese día estudiarían, así que se dio el lujo de entretenerse con un libro de ficción en ese rato libre. Poco a poco el salón se fue poblando.

—Insisto, deberían haber más baños en este colegio. Perdemos demasiado tiempo en llegar a uno —se quejó Ron, que junto con Harry, se acercaba a Hermione.

Se sentaron y dejaron sus libros sobre la mesa. Luego, Harry dijo:

—¿Recuerdas cuando en segundo año comimos demasiadas ranas de chocolate? Fue una tortura llegar al baño.

—Después de que salimos nadie se atrevió a entrar —completó la anécdota Ron, y tras la última palabra, soltó una carcajada a la cual Harry se unió.

—¿No pueden tener una conversación menos asquerosa? —preguntó Hermione, con un claro gesto de disgusto.

—Las mujeres se quejan por todo. ¡Ir al baño es natural! —se defendió el pelirrojo.

—Primero, no me importa que hablen de baños, sino de… sus pocos agradables olores corporales. Segundo, las mujeres no nos quejamos por todo, es un horrible y sexista comentario de tu parte.

El aludido bufó. Si iba a decir algo más, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose lo calló. McGonagall, la profesora de transformaciones, entró al aula. Todos los alumnos se callaron de inmediato. Nadie se atrevería a ser irrespetuoso ante una de las profesoras más estrictas de Hogwarts.

—Buen día a todos —saludó—. Abran sus libros en la página catorce. Finnigan, guarde esas golosinas en su túnica por favor. Ya todos saben que comer en el salón está prohibido.

Mientras los alumnos agarraban sus libros, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. La mayoría miraron hacia atrás, curiosos de ver quién llegó tarde. La profesora rompió el silencio:

—Buenos días, que amable al regalarnos su… —inició McGonagall de forma acusadora. Pero cuando se dio media vuelta calló. Su rostro generalmente inexpresivo ahora estaba adornado con genuina sorpresa. Cambió su tono al normal, y terminó de hablar—: Señorita Parkinson. Pase.

Hermione entonces también se dio la vuelta para ver a la nombrada. Ella siempre ignoraba a los impuntuales, pero no podía negar que Parkinson le llamaba la atención, no era solo una “impuntual” más. Esa semana la Slytherin había sido protagonista de montones de los rumores entre estudiantes. Uno de sus favoritos, por lo creativo que era, decía que los Parkinson intentaron robar el Banco de Gringotts, pero los descubrieron y perdieron todo su dinero pagando un soborno para no ir a Azkaban.

Aun si algunos rumores le hacían gracia, no entendía por qué seguían circulando, ya que El Profeta había dado información al respecto de la familia Parkinson. Ese periódico es como una piraña social, destroza la reputación de cualquier persona que puede. Hermione no se enteró hasta después de unos días después del inicio de clases de un titular que había salido durante el verano, que decía:

_Los Parkinson. O mejor dicho: los desgraciados._

_En general el inicio del verano suele ser un alivio para cualquier mago o bruja, por el clima cálido y las cercanas vacaciones de verano. Pero no fue así para la familia Parkinson, una de las familias más adineradas del mundo mágico gracias a su editorial Bradley, la editorial de preferencia en cualquier país de habla inglesa._

_La empresa de la familia estuvo funcionando bien durante el transcurso del año, sin registros de pérdidas. Y aun así, quebró y salieron a la luz una cantidad de deudas a nombre de la familia impresionantes. Hay muchos rumores sobre lo sucedido (En la página nro 3 encontrarán entrevistas a varios allegados a los Parkinson, entre ellos, Lucius Malfoy)._

_Tristemente, la mala suerte de la familia no termina allí. Una semana después del cierre oficial de Bradley, la cabeza de la familia,_ _Narcisso Parkinson, murió en un incendio en su oficina. También hay rumores sobre ello. Se sospecha de varios empleados que fueron despedidos poco antes de la quiebra de Bradley (La próxima semana, en El Profeta daremos más información exclusiva sobre el accidente)._

_Poco se sabe sobre el resto de la familia. Luego de los acontecimientos Aurora Parkinson, viuda de Narcisso, consiguió un trabajo como correctora de textos en un laboratorio de prueba de hechizos en el Hospital San Mungo. En cuanto a la única hija de Narcisso y Aurora, Pansy Parkinson, parece que continuará con normalidad sus estudios mágicos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Esa noticia le dejó a Hermione un mal sabor en la boca. Le generó más dudas que respuestas. ¿Qué pudo suceder para que todos los Slytherin desde el inicio de ese año escolar, marginaran a Parkinson? Dadas las noticias, deberían consolarla. O ignorarla por ser ahora alguien sin dinero. ¿Qué explicación tenía que la hostigaran?

—No haga mucho ruido mientras se acomoda —dijo McGonagall, haciendo que Hermione volviera a la realidad—. Página catorce.

La profesora caminó hacia la pizarra y escribió: “Variables: Teoría del tamaño”. Nadie se atrevió a indignarse de que McGonagall no haya bajado puntos a Slytherin por la llegada tarde de Parkinson o que no le haya negado la entrada al salón. Aunque sí se quedaron estupefactos cuando la profesora repitió la página en la que trabajarían, ella no era tan suave con sus estudiantes. Pero claro que se entendía la compasión que le tuvo, la chica parecía haber atravesado el Bosque Prohibido para llegar al salón de clases. Sus rodillas descubiertas, ya que solo llevaba una falda negra y unas medias cortas, estaban manchadas con barro. Sus manos, que se notaba que las había limpiado con algún pañuelo durante el trayecto al igual que a sus rodillas, todavía poseían rastros de tierra. Su cabello negro siempre estaba liso y bien peinado, pero ese día se encontraba desordenado, hasta con algunos pelos en punta. Su túnica también tenía rastros de tierra. ¿Qué rayos había hecho Parkinson de camino al salón?

La muchacha se sentó con prisa y abrió su libro. Se tomó un momento para intentar arreglar más su cabello. Parecía fingir que no había nada raro en ella, como si todos los alumnos no parecieran búhos con sus ojos bien abiertos y girando sus cabezas de formas poco disimuladas para observarla mejor.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Parkinson ya me está dando pena —susurró Harry.

—A mí me parece divertido —contrarió Ron.

—Esta vez estaré de acuerdo con Harry

—¿En serio, Hermione? —inquirió el pelirrojo indignado. —Ella te molestaba más a ti que a nosotros.

—Lo que le hacen es una crueldad. No entiendo por qué los profesores no intervienen.

De nuevo, Ron se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, pues McGonagall habló:

—Todos. Silencio. Todos los temas que estudiaremos serán importantes para aprobar el TIMO de Transformaciones, si fuera ustedes, aprovecharía las clases en su totalidad.

Los estudiantes, que habían iniciado a hablar en voz baja por la interrupción de la clase, posiblemente para comentar la situación o reírse de Parkinson, se callaron. Nadie quería probar los límites de la amabilidad de McGonagall.

La clase continuó sin mayores percances. Sin contar, por supuesto, los ya típicos errores de Longbottom en la materia.

. . .

A Hermione todavía le sorprendía la reciente cercanía de su amiga Ginny Weasley con Luna Lovegood. El segundo día desde que llegaron a Hogwarts de repente comenzaron a hacer cosas juntas. No es que la joven de Ravenclaw fuera mala, pero Hermione no veía factible una amistad con alguien como ella. ¿Por qué, entonces, Ginny se llevaba tan bien con la chica? Lógicamente no se quedó con la duda y pidió explicaciones a su amiga.

—Es simple. Yo soy extrovertida y me gusta adoptar introvertidos. Primero te adopté a ti, luego de un tiempo a Luna —dijo Ginny a Hermione, cosa que no la complació.

Después de que insistió bastante, la pelirroja le explicó todo, con muchos detalles. Algo que Hermione valora de Ginny, es que ella pelea por causas justas. La menor de los Weasley no es la clase de persona que ignora los problemas solo porque no le incumben. Ella los enfrenta, y si es necesario ensuciarse las manos, lo hace. Más de una vez se metió en peleas físicas para defender su opinión o a inocentes… Fue por eso mismo que inició esa curiosa amistad.

Luna y Ginny van un año por debajo de Hermione, así que ellas se cruzaban bastante seguido entre clases desde años anteriores. Al inicio de este año algunos de Ravenclaw se estaban burlando de Luna a sus espaldas y Ginny de casualidad los escuchó. No era la primera vez que veía esa clase de ataques hacia la rubia, pero justo ese día, le molestó más de lo normal. Se encaprichó, les digo idiotas a ellos, les dio un golpe en la nariz a cada uno y fue a hablarle a Luna. Así de simple inició todo.

Según la pelirroja, a ella le divierte pasar tiempo con Luna ya que los temas de conversación se pueden volver de lo más extravagantes. También porque Luna es buena oyente. Parece que era de las pocas personas en Hogwarts que poseía la paciencia suficiente para que las verborreas de Ginny no la desquiciaran (al menos no más de lo que ya por sí sola estaba).

Todo el mundo mágico estaría de acuerdo en que es una unión extraña la de ese par. La pelirroja es popular entre los alumnos de diferentes casas, en cambio la rubia es esa rara a la que los alumnos de todas las casas prefieren evitar; pero sin duda eran tan compatibles como la cerveza de raíz y la mantequilla, una combinación que no se espera que funcione, pero lo hace de forma espléndida.

Las dos chicas de Gryffindor se encaminaban al campo de quidditch. Allí estaban Harry y Ron, que esperaban a Ginny para practicar. Hermione por eso llevaba su libro de pociones, para adelantar sus tareas desde las gradas.

Durante el trayecto, conversaron también sobre su reciente pasatiempo en común: Pansy Parkinson. Cada una aportó a la otra sus respectivas nuevas informaciones. Toda la situación era de lo más curiosa. Para Ginny se trataba de uno de los chismes más interesantes desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts. En su ranking personal de rumores, luchaba por el primer puesto contra el que sucedió durante su primer año, cuando Harry habló pársel y todos en Hogwarts enloquecieron tratando de averiguar cuál sería la relación de Harry Potter con Salazar Slytherin. Para Hermione, se trataba de un misterio que le urgía resolver. Se lo estaba tomando de manera bastante personal desde ese encuentro con Parkinson en el tren. En especial porque enseguida notaba los claros huecos de información para explicar lo que sucedía. A ella, eso de no tener toda la información no la dejaba tranquila, algo raro sucedía allí.

—Parkinson siendo menos horrible de lo normal. Parkinson disculpándose —susurró Hermione para ella misma, sin dar crédito a lo que su amiga le contó de la noche anterior.

—Luna piensa que todos deberíamos intentar ser amables con ella.

—¿Intentar ser amables con Parkinson?

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo? —preguntó Ginny.

—Es porque dices locura tras locura. Ya pareces Lunati… —Hermione paró a mitad de la palabra. Ginny la miró con dureza, advirtiéndole—. Disculpa.

—No puedes seguir diciéndole Lunática, o asumir que está loca porque piensa diferente.

—Lo sé. De verdad no fue mi intención —repitió. Aunque le daba vergüenza admitir para sí misma la cantidad de veces en esa semana que consideró que Luna estaba mal de la cabeza. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que Luna fuera cercana a una de sus amigas

—Tan lista para algunas cosas… Tan bruta para otras —la molestó, demostrando que no se tenía que preocupar por su error.

Hermione intentó mostrarse enojada, pero rió ante el comentario burlón de su amiga.

—Como decía, Luna piensa que debería hacerme más amiga de Parkinson, así como hice con ella.

—Pero son dos situaciones muy diferentes. Luna no le haría daño ni a un pequeño Bowtruckle, ni siquiera por accidente. Estuvo bien que la defendieras, es una buena persona. Parkinson por otro lado…

—¡Ginny! —gritó Harry, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Ambas chicas miraron al frente. A varios metros de ellas Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Hermione con sus tan característicos lentes redondos y una cicatriz de rayo en su frente, movía su mano saludándolas y hacía gestos para que se apresuraran. La pequeña Weasley pareció olvidar que estaba charlando con Hermione, porque salió disparada hacia el campo de quidditch; su emoción por ir allí no era enteramente por el deporte.

Hermione llegó un poco después porque no fue corriendo como la pelirroja. Sus tres amigos ya estaban volando en sus escobas.

—Hola Hermione —la saludó Luna Lovegood, que estaba en el campo desde antes.

Parece que la Ravenclaw había decidido también ir a ver a Ginny practicar. Hermione respondió a su saludo.

—¿Vienes a ver a Ginny?

—Me gusta apoyar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Los jugadores de Ravenclaw no son tan pasionales. Verlos a ustedes jugar es más divertido. Verlos practicar también lo es.

Hermione asintió. No era alguien que comentara mucho sobre deportes. Ambas chicas se sentaron en las gradas. El silencio reinaba entre ellas, por lo que abrió su libro de pociones. Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía leyendo el primer párrafo una y otra vez. Era inútil, no podía concentrarse en los problemas de su tarea si tenía otros en mente…

—¿Por qué eres amable con Parkinson?

Luna, que estaba mirando cómo sus amigos practicaban, movió perezosa su mirada hacia ella. Parecía estar intentando entender sus palabras. Después de su larga meditación, en la cual Hermione se vio absorta por lo potente que resultaban esos ojos soñadores, le respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué no debería serlo?

A Hermione esa respuesta la irritó, en especial haber esperado tanto por ella. Hablando de forma acelerada dijo:

—Podría dar una lista larguísima de cosas que Parkinson hizo para molestar a Ginny, Harry, Ron… A mí. ¡Y a montones de estudiantes de Hogwarts! Se burla del aspecto físico de la gente, de las desgracias ajenas, hasta del linaje mágico.

—Tú también haces eso.

—¿Perdón? —Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Es verdad que te burlas en menor medida… Pero me dijiste Lunática en el tren, ¿verdad? Te corregiste, pero lo hiciste —ante la cara de terror de Hermione, aclaró—: Nunca me alejé demasiado de ti cuando me fui a buscar a los torposoplos.

—No quise…

Pero Luna no la dejó continuar.

—Has dicho cosas hirientes hacia mí, sin conocerme. Todos en Hogwarts lo hicieron. Es posible que hayas ayudado a esparcir rumores sobre mí también. No soy la primera persona que habrás mirado mal, mucha gente habrá llamado tu atención de forma negativa y como mínimo habrás pensado algo cruel sobre ellos. Para mí Pansy no se diferencia mucho de la mayoría de mis compañeros.

Hermione se quedó muda. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Luna a los ojos. Ante su silencio, la rubia continuó con su monólogo.

—Todos critican lo que no entienden. Es posible que Parkinson sea una mala persona. Pero también es posible que no, que solo tuviera malas juntas. Dadas las circunstancias… ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? A mí me ayudó a buscar mi ropa. Te lo contó Ginny, ¿no?

No supo qué responder y todo parecía indicar que la chica de Ravenclaw no necesitaba escuchar una respuesta. No hablaron después de eso, pero Hermione pensó mucho, y no sobre sus clases y tareas.

. . .

Ron y Hermione esa noche debían patrullar los corredores del castillo, era otra de sus responsabilidades como prefectos. La primera vez que habían hecho esto, ambos controlaron los pasillos juntos, así mientras se trabajaba se podía mantener una charla amena. Pero esa noche durante la cena habían discutido. Ron, luego de zamparse varias cucharadas llenas de puré de calabaza, opinó que ella era demasiado quisquillosa y que se quejaba por todo. Por eso cuando se reunieron fuera de la sala común para iniciar el patrullaje, Hermione le dijo que le iba a ahorrar sus quejas esa noche y se fue sin esperarlo. Ella sabía que había sobre reaccionado al comentario de Ron. En especial, porque fue Ron quien lo dijo. Siempre era bastante bruto, pero no quería molestarla intencionalmente, fue un simple comentario con poco tacto. Pero luego de su charla con Luna esa tarde, se sentía inestable y no estaba en condiciones de aguantar eso.

Comenzaba a pensar que el sombrero seleccionador eligió bien la casa de Luna, Ravenclaw aprecia la sabiduría. Los estudiantes bajo el color azul eran muy buenos memorizando y entendiendo textos. Hermione era igual. Por eso el sombrero en su primer año tardó en decidir en cuál casa colocarla, pues habría sido un gran aporte a la casa Ravenclaw. Luna tenía una forma de manejar la información de admirar, quién sabe si superior a la mayoría. Ginny tenía razón, que pensara diferente no la hacía ni más tonta ni menos cuerda.

Pensó también en sus padres muggles, en especial cuando miraban las noticias en la televisión. A veces comentaban las cosas con desinformación. Su misma madre llegó a decir que una mujer que se valoraba, era una que se vestía de forma decente y que si no lo hacía que no esperara respeto. Hermione casi enloqueció ese día intentando dejar claro a su madre que no podía juzgar a una mujer por si tenía escote o no. Observando fuera de sus seres queridos, en el mundo había un montón de gente que consideraba que las personas de piel negra eran más propensas a ser criminales. Por otro lado, Pansy muchas veces le dijo “sangre sucia” por ser una bruja hija de dos padres muggles. Todos comentarios muy similares aun si los temas eran diferentes. Ninguno era bueno, pero todos partían de la desinformación y de que les enseñaran que ese odio es normal. Malas ideas no siempre iban ligadas a mala persona. Y si así fuera, debería odiar a sus propios padres. Pero claro, sus padres no la molestaron durante años…

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. Estaba confundida. Al salir de su trance, se percató de que había ya recorrido bastante sin prestar atención a si encontraba algún infractor de reglas. Se reprendió a sí misma por ello y decidió que ahora lo importante era hacer bien su trabajo.

Media hora después llegó al patio. Un lugar que parecía un cuarto más del castillo, pero sin techo, con estatuas con las que se suele decorar jardines, algunas plantas y una fuente justo en el medio. Pero algo llamó la atención de Hermione: había una silueta sentada en el borde de la fuente esa noche. Se encaminó hacia allí veloz, pero su paso disminuyó la velocidad en cuanto escuchó un sollozo. Se acercó más al infractor y enseguida lo reconoció: Pansy Parkinson. Hermione se quedó paralizada. ¿Debía acercarse? ¿Decirle algo? Escuchó otro sollozo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó suave, sin poder evitarlo. Escucharla llorar la obligó a reaccionar así. Ella sabía que podría haber sido el mismísimo Draco Malfoy el que llorara y ella habría dicho lo mismo de esa forma tan instintiva. Su llanto había estremecido algo en su interior.

Parkinson se sobresaltó, ella pensaba que estaba sola. Sin voltearse limpió su rostro con la manga de su ropa y luego se levantó. Cuando dio el primer paso para irse, Hermione la sujetó del brazo, impidiéndoselo. Ambas se quedaron congeladas unos segundos. La de Slytherin fue la primera en moverse, girando la cabeza un poco para poder verla. Hermione no parecía recordar quién estaba frente a ella. Siempre asoció una sonrisa ladina a Parkinson. Pero en ese momento, viendo sus ojeras y sus ojos irritados, no sentía que estuviera frente a esa Parkinson, sino otra, una que no conocía.

—No romperé de nuevo las reglas —se disculpó. Ella malinterpretó las acciones de Hermione.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

Ahora se veía más confundida que triste. Respondió con un escueto “sí”. Pero Hermione seguía igual de aferrada a su ropa, por lo que Parkinson giró su cuerpo para quedar enfrentadas. Ambas se encontraban en una silenciosa batalla en la que ninguna quería ceder, hasta que los ojos de Pansy cayeron al suelo.

—Estoy bien —insistió. Después de una pausa volvió a hablar, pero la voz se le quebró—: Maldita sea. Ya vete.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que los ojos verdes frente a ella se cristalizaban. Soltó el brazo que sujetaba con tanta urgencia. No tenía idea de qué decir o cómo actuar. Parkinson llevó sus manos a su rostro para tapar sus lágrimas mientras movía un pie hacia atrás, preparándose para una retirada abrupta. Los reflejos de Hermione fueron más veloces. Sin pensar mucho, la abrazó. Hermione notaba lo tensa que estaba Parkinson bajo sus brazos. También sentía sus espasmos al tratar de controlar su respiración errática. Respondió a eso abrazándola con más firmeza, quería transmitirle confianza. Funcionó. Poco a poco se relajó. Parkinson era más alta que Hermione, así que agachó la cabeza, apoyando su frente en su hombro. Buscando refugio en la última persona que habría pensado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz todavía rota.

Hermione tardó bastante en reaccionar.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Esto.

—No lo sé.

Yendo en contra de su instinto, no pensó una respuesta. Ni quería hacerlo. En esos momentos no le importaba. No estaba pensando en quién tenía entre sus brazos. Tampoco buscó un por qué a su reacción. Ella solo encontró por accidente unos ojos verdes en la oscuridad, que bajo la luz blanca de la luna parecían por momentos ser de plata. Si los mirabas el tiempo suficiente la tranquilidad que siempre vestían, se caía. Te gritaban de forma turbulenta que los ayudaras.

Esa noche por accidente encontró a una serpiente herida, y se negó a dejarla sola. 


	4. Pansy: No soy tu amiga, antes prefiero tirarme por la ventana de la torre de astronomía.

**4.**

**Pansy:**

_No soy tu amiga, antes prefiero tirarme_

_por la ventana de la torre de astronomía._

¿Hermione Granger había perdido completamente la cabeza? Sí. Pansy no estaba segura si había un corto circuito interno, alguna pieza rota por un fuerte golpe... hasta era posible estar ante la presencia de un nuevo virus que mata el raciocinio, que ya de normal es poco, en los estudiantes de Gryffindor. ¿Eran afirmaciones muy exageradas? ¡Para nada! ¡Granger había ido directo y sin titubeo a sentarse junto a Pansy en la clase de Historia de la Magia! El único que no estaba pálido y atónito ante esa situación era el profesor, que al ser un fantasma, no podía empalidecer como sus estudiantes (además, él nunca prestaba atención a nada más que su temario).

Pansy cruzó sus piernas mientras se enderezaba en el asiento. Fingía no darse cuenta de que tenía una Gryffindor a su lado e ignoraba las miradas que cada tanto les lanzaban a ambas la Comadreja Weasley y Cara Rajada Potter. Ella solía sentarse desde primer año en los últimos asientos de esa clase para poder limarse las uñas o comentar algún chisme con sus amigas sin interrupciones. Granger por otro lado, nunca se alejaba demasiado de los profesores y mucho menos de sus amigos. Así que no había excusa, ella quería sentarse a su lado. Lo más probable era que fuera consecuencia de lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Pero qué quería? Mientras pensaba esa interrogante, jugaba con uno de sus anillos. Ni se molestó en prestar atención a la clase de historia.

Un pájaro de papel voló hacia ella, revoloteó con gracia, dando un giro sobre sí mismo, y cayó sobre sus notas de la clase (que estaban en blanco, cabe aclarar). Al abrirlo, pudo leer: « _¿Del 1 al Gryffindor qué tan bajo has caído? La respuesta está a tu derecha»._ A esta altura de la semana puede que Pansy haya iniciado a ser algo masoquista, porque le causó gracia la broma y tuvo que soltar una suave risa algo nostálgica. Aún si se metían con ella, era gracioso burlarse de un Gryffindor. Miró hacia su izquierda, allí estaba Daphne Greengrass y otros Slytherin de poca monta señalándola con disimulo y riéndose entre ellos. Claramente, eran los autores de la broma. Y a su derecha como bien decía la nota, estaba ella, espiándola. Un momento. ¡¿Espiándola?!

—¿El ratón de biblioteca es ahora una cotorra chismosa? —preguntó con sorna. Al mirar hacia Granger, la había encontrado con las manos en la masa, o con los ojos en el papel, leyendo lo que le habían mandado. La Gryffindor se puso roja, haciendo honor a su casa.

Como estaban a mitad de la clase, ya todos las ignoraban. La situación era el ejemplo perfecto sobre que las novedades y la fama son cada día más efímeras. A casi nadie le importaba en esos momentos que Granger estuviera a su lado. Potter y Weasley estaban en su propio mundo jugando sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía. Y hasta los Slytherin que le mandaron la nota ya estaban de nuevo parloteando entre ellos.

—No soy ninguna de esas dos cosas, Parkinson.

La nombrada se acomodó el cabello tras su oreja para poder verla mejor y sonrió de lado. Con la mirada le decía algo que se podría traducir como "y yo soy un unicornio, claro".

—Has conseguido en menos de dos horas que me caigas tan mal como siempre —refunfuñó Granger, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y volvía a prestar atención a la clase.

—¡Oh, ya lo sé! —exclamó por lo bajo. Granger la miró por el rabillo del ojo con confusión y ella continuó—: Ayer te encariñaste conmigo. Viniste a ver si conseguías otro abrazo de mi parte —, la Gryffindor separó sus labios para protestar, pero fue cortada por Pansy—. ¿Sufres de falta de afecto? ¿Weasley no te da suficiente amor en la intimidad?

—No estoy buscando tu afecto, Parkinson —la cara de Granger era graciosa. Cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta que estaba enojada, pero eso a Pansy le divertía y para nada la intimidaba—. Ni el de Ron. Es solo mi amigo. Si vas a burlarte al menos usa algo real.

Pansy soltó una carcajada y más para sí misma que para la otra, dijo:

—Al fin siento que realmente estoy en Hogwarts. Por suerte molestarte es algo que nunca voy a tener que dejar de hacer.

—Que vida más aburrida deberás tener para que una de tus mejores cosas para hacer sea molestar a otros.

—¿Ofendida, Granger?

—¿Por ti? Ya te gustaría.

—A mí me parece que sí.

No le contestó, pero Pansy la siguió mirando sin perder detalle de su consternado rostro. Podía imaginar sus pensamientos, eran tan obvios... Típico de los tontos de Gryffindor. Ellos son demasiado honrados. En su mente caballerosa, habrá pensado que por lo sucedido el día anterior debía actuar mejor con ella. Eso irritaba a Pansy, que le tuvieran lástima.

Mientras miraba su perfil (Granger sí estaba concentrada en la clase), recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior; cuando entre lágrimas se dejó consolar por ella. Le costaba admitir que había permitido verse vulnerable ante alguien. No intercambiaron palabras significantes esa noche. De hecho, cuando se calmó y Granger aflojó su agarre, no hubo más que unas miradas de entendimiento y un incómodo "adiós". Ahora mismo esa forma tan tonta de escapar le daba algo de pena. ¡Ni siquiera pudo tener dignidad al final!

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Estoy intentando prestar atención a la clase, cosa que también deberías hacer.

Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar al frente. Se sentía molesta. No por sus palabras, esas le resbalaban como si fueran agua. La enojaba que Granger la hubiera visto en ese estado la noche anterior; incluso la fastidiaba más que las continuas bromas de sus compañeros. Y lo peor es que la Gryffindor debía estar imaginando que ella lloraba por el hostigamiento. Pero no, no era tan débil. No derramaba lágrimas por algo tan simple como eso. Las bromas la hacían enojar, no ponerse triste.

Anoche, al abrir uno de sus libros de clases, había recordado a su padre. La editorial Bradley, la editorial más antigua del mundo mágico, fue la propiedad que había hecho a los Parkinson lo que eran. Sostener ese libro, que tenía el logo de la editorial de su familia, justo en ese momento de soledad... Le recordó los sentimientos de tristeza que tan presentes estuvieron durante ya tantos días y que eran una bomba de tiempo esperando a detonar. Y bueno, sucedió: detonó. Salió de su sala común y fue al patio del castillo ignorando el toque de queda porque su papá había muerto, le dolía horrores y necesitaba escapar de eso.

Después de ese rato de meditación volvió a la realidad y dijo:

—No soy tu nuevo trabajo de caridad. No te vuelvas a sentar a mi lado.

Granger no le respondió nada. No hablaron más. Cuando la clase terminó se separaron sin dedicarse siquiera una mirada más.

. . .

Puede que fuera su imaginación, pero todo parecía indicar que las bromas poco a poco iban siendo menos. ¿Se estarían aburriendo ya? Ellos no tenían un problema con ella como tal para disfrutar de hostigarla. El problema era exclusivamente de dinero... que su padre intentó estafar. 

Pansy estaba sentada en unas escaleras, ojeando una revista de moda. Se preguntaba a medida que pasaba las hojas qué sentido tenía hacerlo, si ahora no iba a poder anotar y comprar todo lo que le llamara la atención de esta temporada. Frustrada, se levantó y tiró la revista a la basura. Sacudió su falda, sacó un espejo de mano para asegurarse que su cabello y maquillaje estuvieran en orden y se puso a caminar hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Evitaba los pasillos en los que veía estudiantes de Slytherin, era mejor no tentar su suerte.

El profesor de Astronomía, el señor Tofty, estaba distraído mirando por una de las ventanas del salón cuando ella entró. Se apoyó en una pared mientras veía al resto de los alumnos ingresar. En esta clase Hermione se sentó junto a Potter y Weasley como acostumbraba. Ya habían pasado unos días sin que volviera a intentar hablarle. Probablemente no lo haría de nuevo. Ella, por otro lado, de nuevo se sentó al fondo del salón. Hoy varios habían faltado a esa clase, así que pudo sentarse sin nadie junto a ella.

Astronomía siempre le aburría demasiado. Además, Tofty solía divagar y contar anécdotas divertidas que en realidad no eran divertidas. Así que se recostó sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. Era bastante relajante poder hacer eso, solo estar sin hacer nada en particular, sin que sus amigas le hablaran hasta por los codos de temas que no le interesaban en lo absoluto.

Las palabras del profesor, al no prestarle atención, las escuchaba distorsionadas. Desde su lugar podía observar a sus compañeros. No se detenía demasiado en los de Slytherin. Todos los que alguna vez le hablaron, ahora fingían no conocerla. Las amistades que ella tuvo eran hipócritas, pero tampoco la sorprendía. Era muy consciente de que nunca consiguió una unión verdadera con ellos. Se preguntó si era culpa suya, que para nada se abría a los demás. Sin duda fue ingenua cuando pensó que ellos la consolarían el primer día de clases. Queriendo dejar ese tema atrás, posó al final su mirada en la enmarañada melena castaña de Granger. Recordó la forma en que ese cabello le había causado cosquillas en sus pestañas y nariz. Pansy cerró sus ojos. Casi podía sentir su suave perfume, como si volviera a estar en el patio junto a ella. Ese olor a lavanda, proveniente de su ropa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había sido un momento agradable. El simple recuerdo la seguía calmando, como si todavía estuviera allí. Pocas cosas se le venían a la mente que la relajaran tanto. Siguió pensando en ese momento, se restregó en las telas de sus propias mangas. Con esa textura y ese aroma, no pudo volver a abrir sus ojos.

Parkinson.

—¡Parkinson!

La Slytherin levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos, desorientada. Alguien había estado llamándola.

—Te has dormido en clase —le reprochó... ¿Granger?

La Gryffindor debió notar su desconcierto, ya que su rostro mostró más fastidio del que ya llevaba encima. Pansy levantó ambos brazos y los estiró mientras tiraba su espalda hacia atrás, sin importarle ofender a la otra. Luego miró a su alrededor, ya casi ningún alumno estaba en el salón. ¿Y el profesor?

—La clase ha terminado —agregó Granger, como si le leyera los pensamientos.

Ella soltó un escueto "ah" y se intentó levantar para salir del salón, pero la otra chica la detuvo.

—Debemos hacer un trabajo para esta clase. Juntas.

Ahora Parkinson estaba completamente confundida.

—Pero parece que como nunca haces nada en clases, tendré que hacer la mayor parte yo —continuó de mala gana. ¡Parece que Granger nunca estaba de buen humor!

—¿Me puedes explicar de qué estás hablando? ¡De la nada apareces y te quejas! Pareces mi madre regañándome antes del desayuno.

Granger estaba tan molesta... Eso le causaba gracia a Parkinson.

—Estamos obligadas a trabajar juntas, hay que hacer grupos de dos alumnos para completar un mapa estelar. El profesor decidió las parejas. Será una práctica con nota para el TIMO de Astronomía. Imagino que estarás disponible mañana después de Pociones para trabajar en esto, así que nos veremos en la biblioteca después de esa clase. Eso es todo.

Junto a su última palabra, sus pies se movieron para dar media vuelta y se alejó sin escuchar su respuesta. ¿Ni siquiera le importaba saber si podía juntarse después de Pociones? Poder, sí podía. ¿Pero por qué esa Gryffindor le daba órdenes a la grandiosa Pansy Parkinson? Sin pensarlo dos veces, apresuró el paso para alcanzarla. Para su suerte, lo consiguió. La sujetó del brazo con más fuerza de la que hubiera usado si no estuviera tan irritada. Granger la miraba sorprendida.

—¿No te dije que dejaras de molestarme?

Los ojos color marrón perdieron confianza y dejaron de enfrentar la mirada de Pansy. Parecía que estaba rendida, pero no. Los Gryffindor son tercos al punto de ser insufribles, en un arrebato, dijo de forma segura:

—En realidad, dijiste que no me siente a tu lado. No que no te molestara.

—Creo que ambas sabemos a qué me refería.

—No hago esto para molestarte Parkinson. No estoy tan aburrida. La que solo se siente bien cuando molesta a otros eres tú.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua. Granger ya había dicho una frase similar y seguía sonando para ella tan tonta como cuando se lo dijo la última vez que hablaron.

—Mejor que ser como tú: una mandona y una entrometida —le contestó, maliciosa.

Como ya era costumbre, con sus afiladas palabras conseguía acentuar aún más los gestos de enojo en el rostro de Granger. Aunque había algo más, cosa que llamó la atención a Pansy. ¿Estaba decepcionada por su actitud? Tal parece que Granger de verdad esperaba que las cosas cambiaran entre ellas y le decepciona darse cuenta que Parkinson sigue siendo Parkinson.

Granger ya no tenía energía para seguir peleando, así que agregó en un tono neutro:

—Yo estaré trabajando en el mapa estelar en la biblioteca después de la clase de Pociones. Únete si te apetece.

Pansy no respondió. No esperaba que le contestara así, con un tinte amargo en sus palabras, como si se rindiera. Una cosa era hacerla enojar y otra causarle tristeza. Una sensación desagradable se le plantó en el estómago. Granger ignoró sus diferencias para consolarla... Y ahora ella la hacía sentir mal sin una buena razón. Un repelús le recorrió el cuerpo entero al darse cuenta que quería disculparse con Hermione Granger.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a irse, Pansy casi hace lo mismo, pero escuchó con su típico tono de estirada, que le aclaraba:

—Será tu problema si tu nombre no aparece en el pergamino que le entregue al profesor.

No le contestó, pero con media sonrisa se quedó mirando cómo Granger se alejaba mientras pensaba que era una maldita caradura.

. . .

Pansy estaba recostada sobre el césped, mirando el Lago Negro. Había un poco de viento, pero el Sol no tenía ni una nube cubriéndolo, por lo que la temperatura se volvía agradable. Esa era la mejor época del año para tomar luz solar sin que la pálida piel de la muchacha enrojeciera por quemaduras leves. Disfrutaba de dar respiraciones profundas y más pausadas, el aire era más fresco y húmedo en esa parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Siempre me gustó que la sala común de Slytherin esté bajo el lago. Nos hace especiales. ¿No lo crees?

Pansy se tensó de la sorpresa y se dio media vuelta para ver quién le habló, aunque no era necesario hacerlo para saberlo, ella escuchó demasiadas veces la voz altanera del príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, como para no reconocerla hasta con los ojos cerrados. Lo observaba en silencio, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. Él se sentó entonces en el césped, pero lejos, dejando casi dos metros entre ambos.

—Pansy —inició, casi como si suspirara su nombre. Parecía no tener ningún discurso preparado. Ni siquiera la miraba. Era como si hablara consigo mismo, o no necesitara confirmar que ella lo escuchaba—. ¿Cómo estás?

La chica no ocultó su desconcierto en la cara, y sin salir de su asombro, preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres, Draco?

—No te odio.

—¿Gracias?

—De nada.

Pansy tuvo que contener sus ganas de estrangular al rubio. Podía ver su sonrisa engreída, fingiendo que no se dio cuenta que su agradecimiento se trataba de un comentario incómodo y hasta irónico.

—La mayoría ya se están aburriendo de molestarte.

Después de esa afirmación Draco se dignó a mirarla. La chica encogió sus hombros, con su cuerpo decía claramente "¿Y qué? ¿Hago una fiesta?". Él continuó hablando:

—No sé si alguna vez fuimos amigos como tal. En los primeros años que nos conocimos intentaste que te adorara.

—¿Y eso qué, Draco? No somos amigos. Nunca te terminé de agradar. Por eso desistí.

—Nunca tuvimos mucho en común.

—Y ahora estamos teniendo una conversación... ¿Debería preocuparme?

Draco rió.

—Tuvimos nuestros momentos, en especial a los doce años.

El silencio reinó durante un momento, era incómodo.

—Mi más sentido pésame, Pansy. Ojalá tu padre no hubiera fallecido de esa manera.

Se removió incómoda al escuchar sus condolencias. Sonaba igual que cuando un primo lejano venía de visita a tu hogar y te trataba de dar conversación porque los adultos lo obligaron a hacerlo. Abrazó sus propias piernas, de alguna manera quería cubrirse a sí misma. La fuerza en su voz bajó:

—Tú mismo ya dijiste que no nos llevamos bien. ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Yo pude haber sido tú. Las cosas le podrían haber salido mal a los Malfoy y no a los Parkinson.

—Hasta tu empatía es egocéntrica, Draco...

Él ignoró su queja y aclaró algo que nadie le preguntó:

—Yo no te estuve molestando, pero tampoco salté ni saltaría a defenderte —se rascó la nariz, haciendo tiempo para poder pensar cómo expresar sus ideas—. Lo que quiero decir, es que no me interesa ser tu enemigo.

Hubo un silencio. La chica no sabía qué esperaba él. ¿Debía darle las gracias por no ser su enemigo? Había algo que su compañero de casa no decía. Lo que realmente quería expresar seguía atorado en su garganta, por eso seguía hablando de cosas que a ninguno de verdad le interesaba:

—Las que te odian son las hermanas Greengrass.

Pansy soltó una carcajada falsa. Siempre se había llevado mal con ellas. De niñas peleaba con Daphne por Draco y a medida que pasó el tiempo y ella dejó de intentar algo con el rubio, las peleas cambiaron por quién era la más hermosa, la más elegante, la de mejores notas, la mejor en deportes...

Había varios hombres de familias sangre pura en Hogwarts, pero los Malfoy eran la familia de sangre pura más rica de toda Inglaterra, reconocidos hasta fuera de Europa. Era una competencia perdida, solo Draco podía ganar. Pero entre mujeres, para la pelea por el puesto de "la princesa" de Slytherin, solo estaban ellas dos: Parkinson contra Greengrass. Pero ahora con la caída del apellido Parkinson, finalmente ganó Daphne (y la pequeña Astoria, que era influenciable y una lamebotas de su hermana mayor). La ahora "princesa" de Slytherin estaba disfrutando de su victoria, presionándola, intentando hundirla más...

—Personalmente Daphne me cae peor que tú. Por eso es que lamento tanto lo sucedido —dijo Draco—. Pero bueno, la vida sigue...

Era cierto, la vida sigue. Aunque Pansy no podía encontrarse en su nueva vida, o no se encontraba a sí misma en la antigua. En ese ambiente, a lo mejor por sentir que Draco no la escuchaba ni estaba interesado en ella, se sinceró:

—Ya no me está resultando tan terrible haber sido expulsada de nuestro grupo. Preferiría que no me molestaran, claro... Pero entre nosotros siempre estuvimos peleando. Todos. Peleaba contigo, con Daphne, con Nott... No nos aguantamos entre nosotros. Zabini te aborrece, y estoy segura que sabes que te insulta siempre que no estás presente.

Draco carcajeó con su característica carisma falsa, dándole la razón:

—Así son los negocios... Como un campo de batalla.

—Ya no me está resultando tan terrible todo esto. Me aburro un poco a veces sin compañía, pero más allá de tener que estar evitando los líos con ustedes, o bueno, con Daphne, estoy más tranquila. No había sido consciente lo agotador que era todo eso. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que cuando se calmen las cosas, pueda relacionarme con otros Slytherin que no sean ustedes.

—¿No te importa haber perdido tu herencia? —Preguntó escandalizado.

—Saber que tendré que trabajar cuando salga de Hogwarts y no vivir toda mi adultez de compras y viajes me hace tener ganas de tirarme a este lago ahora mismo. Pero si no pienso en eso, estoy bien.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando esa agua estática frente a ellos, tranquilos. Después de varios minutos, Draco se levantó y sacudió el polvo que pudo haber quedado en sus pantalones. 

—Qué lástima... Hoy es cuando mejor me has caído.

—Puedo decir lo mismo.

—Pero nunca seríamos amigos.

—No soy estúpida. Tu padre después de lo sucedido nunca permitiría que te lleves bien con una Parkinson. Además, aún si podemos ser cordiales entre nosotros... En una semana nos estaríamos intentando asesinar.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Sí es verdad que no quiero problemas con mi padre y mi futuro asegurado por juntarme contigo. Pero no sería tu amigo porque me causaría problemas con Greengrass. Zabini vería debilidad en mí. Nott movería hilos por las sombras, intentando usarte para manipularme. Ya estamos grandes... Si no hago movimientos inteligentes, ni mi apellido me asegura algo. Ser tu amigo no es negocio.

—De niño no eras tan frío Draco. ¡Quién lo diría, todo un hombre de negocios! —Se burló.

—Ríete, adelante. Pero no eres la única que enfrentó problemas. Yo ya aprendí de ellos.

Pansy reconoció que el rubio había cambiado. El año pasado fue duro también, para la mayoría en Hogwarts en realidad. Draco se había movido durante todo su cuarto año con sigilo y mucho cansancio sobre los hombros. "El que no debe ser nombrado" casi apareció en medio del Torneo de los Tres Magos para terror de todos, pero tan rápido como hizo presencia, fue derrotado. Era bien sabido que los Malfoy fueron mortífagos, así que, habían ayudado al Innombrable. Pansy no sabía los detalles, pero sí conocía a él y a sus miedos. Él solo quería vivir tranquilo (y con lujos, era un claro hijo único mimado). De hecho, ya ni molestaba tanto a Potter como antes, solo algún comentario en los pasillos si se cruzaban, por la costumbre. Pero ya no se esmeraba en sacarlo de sus casillas. ¿Estaba ante los ojos de Pansy un Draco que la vida había cambiado? ¿Y ella? ¿Había cambiado después de su fatídico verano? Sintió el impulso a levantar su mano e intentar alcanzar las sombras del pasado. Agarrarse al brazo de ese pequeño Draco que no hacía más que presumir proezas, muchas veces exageradas, y hasta las falsas. Ese que se reía de sus propios chistes y amaba hacer deportes. Y por otro lado... unir su alma a la de chica que fue ella. Esa que reía por todo, en especial las gracias de Draco, e iniciaba a aprender sobre moda de sus preciadas revistas. Esa niña que intentaba mostrar lo maravillosa que era, haciendo lo que sea por el aplauso de los demás. Lo importante era ser reconocida por sus pares. ¿Eso es ella? ¿Un reflejo de deseos ajenos?

—Fue divertido competir contigo —admitió Draco. Su rostro se veía contrariado, fruncía el ceño de una manera casi imperceptible—. Me aterra equivocarme como tu padre. Todos los sangre pura... competimos. Hacemos muchas veces alianzas que son hasta más mortíferas que una abierta rivalidad.

Le asintió en respuesta. Se preguntó si entre alianzas mortíferas, incluía la que tuvo que hacer él con el Innombrable.

Malfoy siempre fue muy sensible, mucho más que ella. Un insulto le dolía tres veces más que a la mayoría. El miedo lo atormentaba como si todavía fuera un niño en la oscuridad. Para no ser amigos reales, lo conocía como a un hermano. Lo conocía de tanto observarlo. De ver de cerca sus victorias y sus derrotas. Fue consciente entonces de las ojeras bajo sus ojos grises. Él estaba angustiado con sus propios problemas aún, como si el fantasma de "el que no debe ser nombrado" todavía lo persiguiera a él y a su apellido. Se preguntó si en realidad la enfrentaba esa tarde para hacer frente a sus propios miedos. Si en realidad, se enfrentaba cada uno hoy a su propio reflejo en el agua del Lago Negro. Irónico que se llamara así, como si reflejara algo oscuro... Lo malo de ambos Slytherin.

—También hay otra cosa en la que te equivocaste —agregó Draco, haciendo que Pansy volviera a prestarle atención—: Podríamos ser cordiales entre nosotros y no matarnos.

Ella levantó las cejas con sorpresa. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Draco.

—Estoy seguro que decías lo mismo de Granger. Y ahora se sientan juntas en clase, deciden hacer trabajos en pareja...

Pansy se levantó de un salto, como si sus palabras le quemaran. Mirándolo con fastidio, masculló:

—No somos amigas.

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ella por otro lado, volvió a sentarse en el césped mientras pensaba: Maldito Malfoy. Al menos, lo pensó lo que la rabia le duró, ya que antes de darse cuenta, de nuevo, se enfrentaba a su reflejo. 


	5. Hermione: ¿Por qué me empeño en ir a la boca del lobo?

**5.**

**Hermione:**

_¿Por qué me empeño_

_en ir a la boca del lobo?_

  
—¿Una Slytherin, Hermione? ¿En serio? —Inició Harry.

—¡Y no cualquier Slytherin! ¡Es Parkinson! —Se quejó Ron.

Hermione fruncía el ceño, no los miraba directamente, estaba pensando. Ella no sabía qué decirles. Esas mismas palabras de sus amigos se repetía a sí misma desde que volvió a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto por Parkinson? Al inicio sabía que se trataba de su curiosidad. Estaba segura que Harry habría sentido esa misma curiosidad con Malfoy en una situación similar… de hecho, así fue. Ante la actitud rara de Malfoy durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, aun estando muy ocupado al ser uno de los participantes, consiguió tener tiempo para espiar a ese rubio altanero que actuaba en ese cuarto año de forma sospechosa. Aunque nunca consiguió prueba alguna de lo que tenía el Slytherin entre manos, hasta el día de la fecha seguía afirmando que era un mortífago.

¡Cómo olvidar el año anterior! Fue una completa locura. El torneo trajo cosas buenas, como su primer beso con Viktor Krum, pero también cosas terribles: se llevó consigo la muerte de un estudiante de Hogwarts de la casa Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, y lo peor, hizo a su mejor amigo, Harry, presenciar y ser protagonista del regreso a la vida y luego caída de Voldemort. Cuarto año fue doloroso y esperanzador a partes iguales. Ahora, en quinto, parecía que al fin tendrían un año normal de verdad: uno sin intentar salvar sus propias vidas y al mundo mágico.

—¡Todo es culpa de Luna! —Chilló.

Sus dos mejores amigos la miraban como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en medio de la frente.

—¿Luna? —Le preguntaron a la vez.

—Ella no es tan amable como aparenta. Cuando menos te lo esperas, te dice cosas escalofriantes. Seguro me odia por lo que le dije y solo intenta confundirme.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Harry mientras acomodaba sus lentes, como si eso ayudara a que escuche y entienda mejor sus palabras.

—Todo esto es culpa de los torposoplos…

Sus amigos la miraron con horror. Ambos habían escuchado a Luna nombrar esa criatura, y ya sabían que no existían, confirmado por boca propia de Hermione. Pero ahí estaba ella, culpando de algo a criaturas inexistentes…

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry! ¡Hermione enloqueció!

Los gritos de Ron la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Lo miró extrañada y un poco fastidiada, como si él hubiera sido el que inició a decir cosas raras o si se hubiera metido en su mente a desordenar sus ideas.

—¡Hablabas de torposoplos, Hermione! ¡No sobre hipogrifos, ni dragones! ¡Torposoplos!

—Yo no… —Se detuvo. Harry la miraba tan extrañado como Ron. ¿Ella había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta?—. Lo lamento, chicos. Estoy bien. Hablé sin pensar.

Al segundo se lamentó de decir esa frase, por poco los pobres chicos frente a ella no se desmayaban. En tan poco tiempo la escucharon decir cosas tan raras… Primero torposoplos, para rematar con un "hablé sin pensar".

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué en clases de Astronomía dijiste que harías pareja con Parkinson? —Harry rascó su cabeza mientras pensaba qué más decir. Él estaba tranquilo, parecía no entender lo que sucedía y por eso no podía enojarse. Ron era diferente a Harry en ese sentido, él si no entendía algo, explotaba en rabia—. No es el problema que sea de Slytherin. Bueno, que quieras algo con cualquier Slytherin es —ni siquiera terminó la frase, solo atinó a poner una cara rara de claro disgusto ya que no era fácil unir a Hermione y un Slytherin en una actividad en conjunto. Se centró en lo importante—: Pero estamos hablando de Parkinson. Esa chica no es buena.

—¿Te ha amenazado estos días? —inquirió entonces Ron. Él ya estaba haciendo amago para ir por Parkinson para darle su merecido.

—Chicos, no —los paró Hermione. Suspiró cansada y se llevó las manos al tabique de su nariz, tratando de serenarse—. Pasaron muchas cosas al inicio de este año…

—¿Qué sucedió? —Dijo Harry. La miraba con genuino interés.

—Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea —agregó Ron, que la veía con una palpable preocupación.

Hermione sonrió conmovida. Sus amigos no serían perfectos, a veces eran impulsivos, casi siempre dejaban sus tareas para último momento, pero tal cual eran, ella los quería y se sentía afortunada de tenerlos; en especial en momentos como ese, donde demostraban su lealtad y preocupación por ella.

—Perdón por no contarles todo antes. Es solo que… no había forma de explicarles esto sin que me arrastraran a la enfermería.

Se notaba que el misterio ya estaba haciendo perder la paciencia a sus dos amigos así que respiró hondo y confesó, incluso para sorpresa de sí misma:

—Quiero darle una oportunidad a Parkinson. Sé que todos los Slytherin nos han complicado la existencia más de una vez, ellos me irritan tanto como a ustedes… Pero Parkinson… Necesito saber, chicos. Hay algo que no me cuadra.

Ron la miraba como si apestara, el pobre chico no entendía nada. Harry todavía tenía muchas dudas:

—¿Necesitas saber? ¿Esa es la causa de que hayas ido a sentarte con Parkinson en Historia de la Magia? ¿Y la razón por la que cuando el profesor Tofty te preguntó con quién querías hacer pareja, en lugar de decir que conmigo, Ron, Neville, o cualquier otro Gryffindor, dijiste que lo harías con Parkinson?

Hermione se tensó un poco al pensar en eso, en que mientras Parkinson dormía en clases de Astronomía, ella pidió ser su compañera de trabajo. Se sintió aliviada de que la chica no se enterara de lo que hizo, aunque temía su reacción cuando alguien le diga, o ella misma admita, que ignoró su petición de que la deje sola y usó el trabajo de excusa para acercarse a ella.

—Lo de Astronomía fue un impulso. Al segundo de pedir a Parkinson de compañera, sentí que había hecho algo estúpido.

—¿Solo te pareció que fue estúpido? ¡Lo fue! —Intervino Ron.

Harry lo miró un poco mal, él puso sus ojos en blanco y masculló una corta disculpa.

—La verdad tienes razón Ron. Es estúpido.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Solo porque la molestan? ¿Te dio pena?

Harry había hecho una muy buena pregunta. Hermione se cuestionaba si su respuesta estaba a la altura…

—Todo inició en el Expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdan que llegué un poco tarde al Gran Comedor el primer día? —Ambos chicos asintieron—. Me pasó algo raro allí, verán…

. . .

El temible profesor, Severus Snape, se paseaba por el salón de pociones como si fuera una sombra. Su ropa negra se fusionaba con la penumbra del cuarto. Sus pasos no hacían ruido y gracias a esto Neville cada tanto se asustaba al encontrárselo de la nada a pocos metros de él. Hermione soltó el aire pesadamente al notar que con el pequeño saltito que había hecho su amigo gracias al susto, un poco más de jugo de sanguijuela del que debía cayó en la solución para encoger que preparaba. Agregar más de lo necesario generaba que la poción se vuelva de color anaranjado en vez de un color verde ácido brillante, que es como se supone que debe ser según las instrucciones del libro.

—Neville —susurró cuando vio que el profesor se alejaba. Por suerte no había notado el error de su compañero—. Ten cuidado. Acabas de hacer que tu poción se vuelva venenosa.

Él empalideció y alejó sus manos del líquido con miedo. Miró a Hermione mitad apenado y mitad agradecido, y enseguida se puso a pensar cómo podía rehacer su trabajo antes de que terminara la clase.

Hermione miró su caldero. Había hecho todo correctamente pero de todas formas se preguntaba si su poción tenía el brillo adecuado. Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero aunque sí brillaba más que la de Harry por ejemplo, algo le decía que no estaba del todo bien. Solía decir a sus amigos que le gustaría poder practicar más sus pociones. Siempre estudiaba el procedimiento antes de cada clase, incluso investigaba en otros libros de la biblioteca si le daba el tiempo, pero aún con todo ese trabajo extra pocas veces conseguía que su poción fuera perfecta.

—Hermione —la llamó Ron por lo bajo—. ¿Cómo has hecho para que tu poción no sea color verde fango?

—¡Ron! ¡El fuego está demasiado alto, la estás quemando! —Chilló ella por lo bajo.

El pelirrojo puso una mueca de pánico que enseguida se volvió resignación y siguió con su intento de poción.

En uno de los rincones del salón, estaba Pansy Parkinson. Hermione giró de manera disimulada su cuerpo, fingiendo ver el caldero de Harry, para así poder mirarla mejor. Se preguntaba qué tal le estaría saliendo su poción a ella. Su compañera para el trabajo de Astronomía, que en teoría vería en poco tiempo en la biblioteca, no parecía estar muy concentrada en esa clase. Claro que en esos días ya había aprendido que nunca lo hacía: dormía o miraba a algún rincón del salón.

Sus ojos ahora mismo paseaban sobre su caldero, pero casi idos. Era hipnotizante, una mirada demasiado tranquila, atrayente aún desde la distancia. Era como si estuviera observando en su caldero cosas que nadie más veía. Lo más probable es que solo estuviera atribuyéndole a Parkinson más misterio y fe del que debía, ella era solo una alumna más, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. ¿Qué verdad esperaba encontrar en ella? ¿En serio esperaba que levantara su vista y le dijera...? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería que le contara? Solo la vio llorar. ¡Solo eso bastó para que ahora se sintiera involucrada con Parkinson!

Hermione entonces recordó su charla con Harry y Ron en la sala común. Estaba agradecida de que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran ya más tranquilos después de escuchar su explicación sobre sus acciones con Parkinson. Incluso de forma positiva Harry sugirió que Parkinson pudo haber traicionado a Malfoy el año anterior, que le causó problemas con Voldemort y por eso todos los Slytherin la odiaban ahora. Hermione tuvo que recordarle que no todos los Slytherin eran mortífagos, pero como ya tantas veces había hecho, no le prestó demasiada atención. Su idea sobre Malfoy como mortífago era inamovible. Ron por otro lado, insistió en que Parkinson siempre la había molestado sin culpas, así que ella no le debía nada. Pero a fin de cuentas, ambos entendieron un poco mejor sus sentimientos al contarles lo que había sucedido con Luna, y sintieron empatía por Parkinson al enterarse del suceso en el patio del castillo, donde la encontró llorando (hasta Ron se sintió mal por ella en ese punto de la historia, lo ponía incómodo que los demás lloraran).

Ahora mismo, esos ojos que tan turbados había encontrado esa noche, estaban tranquilos. Esos ojos que habían conseguido convencerla de que merecía una oportunidad, que disiparon cualquier duda que tenía sobre las palabras de Luna, y sobre que Parkinson no era simplemente una chica tonta que no tenía más que ofrecer... Esos ojos, ahora se mostraban fríos. Sintió miedo de estar equivocándose. De estar siendo tonta y confiando de forma ciega en una serpiente solo porque la pudo ver siendo inofensiva. Estaba dando atención a lo que creía ver en sus ojos, sin bajar la vista a sus colmillos.

¿Cómo podía ser esa Slytherin, la misma que aquella noche encontró en el patio?

—El tiempo ha terminado —dijo Snape, consiguiendo que Parkinson saliera de su ensoñación y se encontrara con la mirada de Hermione, que también despertó de la suya propia. La sorpresa de ambas fue notoria.

Hermione, rígida, prefirió ver y escuchar al profesor de la clase. Había cierta alegría macabra en la voz de Snape, ya que podía ver desde su posición varias pociones que ni siquiera estaban cerca de ser verdes.

—Tomen una muestra y déjenla sobre mi escritorio. No olviden limpiar sus cosas. Como vea una sola mesa sucia, desaprobaré a todos, hasta los trabajos casi perfectos… Y sí, escucharon bien. Casi. Desde ya les romperé su ilusión de una nota máxima, pues ninguno aquí consiguió hacer el trabajo… perfectamente…

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo del salón a medida que entregaban los frascos con sus pociones. Cuando Hermione entregó el suyo, buscó a Parkinson en el salón, pero ya no estaba. Un poco desalentada, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar unos libros para el trabajo de Astronomía. No le costó encontrarlos en las estanterías que tantas veces había revisado en ya cuatro años recorriendo esa habitación tan querida para ella. Mientras abrazaba los libros contra su pecho, caminó buscando una mesa. Para su sorpresa, y causándole una sensación de alivio, vio a Pansy Parkinson sentada en una de ellas, al fondo, en la más pegada a la pared. Se dirigió hacia ella esquivando el resto de los asientos.

—Parkinson —la saludó.

La nombrada estaba con los codos sobre la mesa, leyendo una revista de chismes. Movió su cabeza como respuesta a su saludo. Hermione apoyó los libros mientras se sentaba en el lado opuesto a ella y sacó unos pergaminos extras que había llevado a la clase de Pociones. Mientras tanto la otra, sin apartar su atención de todas las cosas que Hermione había traído, cerró su revista y la apartó a un rincón de la mesa.

—¿Por qué todos esos libros?

—Nos serán útiles. Quedarse solo con el material que te dan de base en clase no te permite extenderte en los temas. Así tendremos un trabajo más completo.

—¡Genial! Suena a mucho trabajo —se quejó Parkinson con un tono alegre, una clara ironía, mientras sacaba una pluma de entre sus cosas.

Parecía dispuesta a trabajar, causando que Hermione no saliera de su asombro. Cuando intentaba estudiar con sus amigos las cosas eran más complicadas, ellos se ponían a bromear y desperdiciaban valiosos minutos de trabajo.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Estoy intentando prestar atención a la tarea, cosa que también deberías hacer —parafraseó Parkinson poniendo su típica sonrisa ladina al finalizar, aludía a la clase de Historia de la Magia que habían compartido tiempo atrás.

Hermione abrió uno de los libros que había traído, ignorándola, aunque seguro la otra notó cómo movió sus cejas con algo de incredibilidad por el detalle: Parkinson recordaba a la perfección sus palabras, tenía buena memoria.

Los minutos pasaban con un silencio incómodo. Cada una trabajaba sin preguntar ni comentar nada a la otra. Hermione prestaba un poco más de atención de la que debía a Parkinson ya que la desconcentraba levantar la cabeza y encontrársela. Sus ojos verdes durante menos de un segundo la hacían pensar que estaba frente a Harry. Y aunque sí, ambos eran pálidos, con una mirada verde y el cabello negro, nada más que eso tenían en común. La presencia de la chica era fría. Actuaba ajena a todo, en especial a ella. Su mejor amigo era muy diferente a Parkinson.

La veía hacer tachones cada pocas palabras con cierta rudeza, era notorio que a la hora de redactar Parkinson se equivocaba bastante, o no se decidía con facilidad sobre cuál palabra usar. Su forma de escribir era afilada, en lugar de darle curva a sus letras, parecía darles cierta forma de aguijones. Y por momentos, las palabras las hacía más como una línea horizontal, por pedir a su mano escribir más palabras de las que le daba tiempo. Hermione dudaba de poder leer su letra, tan aplastada. Otra cosa que notó es que ella nunca despegaba el dedo índice del libro con el que trabajaba. Con un movimiento suave, casi sin tocar la hoja, lo arrastraba siguiendo la corriente de las palabras, con gran velocidad. A ella sus amigos le decían que parecía querer destruir el libro cuando se concentraba demasiado en una lectura, porque fruncía el ceño y su mirada era un potente choque contra las palabras. Una batalla por comprenderlo en su totalidad. En cambio, Parkinson, miraba el libro como si se tratara de un paisaje; rápido, en un parpadeo.

—Oye, Granger…

Respondió a su llamado con un asentimiento débil, perdido. La había asustado que le hablara de repente mientras la observaba.

—Te quería pedir… —Parkinson se removió incómoda en su asiento. La miró de reojo.

—¿Tienes una duda? —Atinó a preguntar.

La Slytherin le sonrió de forma sutil, sintió que le decía con ese gesto: "Típico. Típico de Granger, siempre hablando de tarea".

—Te quiero pedir disculpas.

Si Hermione hubiera tenido su pluma entre sus dedos, se le habría caído de pura impresión. Por suerte en ese momento trabajaba con un libro apoyado en la mesa. ¿Por qué se disculpaba con ella?

—Me estás irritando un poco —siguió hablando la otra.

¿Por qué se disculpaba y después le decía que la irritaba? ¿Qué rayos decía Pansy Parkinson? Su cara debía ser bastante expresiva, ya que la Slytherin chasqueó con su lengua con cierta frustración y se enderezó en la silla, como si al sentarse mejor, sus palabras resultasen más claras:

—Es decir, me irritas. Por eso te hablé mal después de Astronomía. Lo siento por eso… no estaba intentando ser mala, solo me enojé.

Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos, meditando sus palabras. Miraba su libro, por el hábito de encontrar allí lo que quería entender. Finalmente, dijo: 

—¿Alguna vez te habías disculpado? Porque lo haces fatal.

La mandíbula de Pansy se tensó. Una de sus cejas se levantó hacia arriba, inquiriendo. Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa, dijo eso intentando ser graciosa, copiar su humor ácido. Pero la otra ahora escudriñaba cada parte de su rostro, y no se reía para nada. Cuando fue el turno de sus ojos de ser analizados, se sintió demasiado incómoda.

—Lo hago fatal... —dijo después de un buen rato, retomando la conversación—. ¿Eso significa que no me disculpas?

—No sé por qué te has disculpado.

—Claro que lo sabes, te lo dije: por cómo te hablé.

—¿Te refieres a cuando me dijiste que no me volviera a cercar a ti, también?

—No... Pero también. Lamento eso. ¿Estás molesta conmigo ahora, verdad?

—Pero qué… ¿De dónde has sacado que yo estoy enojada?

Las pálidas mejillas de Parkinson tomaron color. Casi imperceptible, un rosa que la mayoría habría ignorado, pero a Hermione no se le solían escapar los detalles, ella lo notó y pudo deducir con esa sola pista que el corazón tras la corbata de la Slytherin bombeaba con más fuerza que unos segundos atrás. Fue obvio que estaba acalorada, quizá por bochorno, o tal vez enojo. Lo único que sacaba en claro era que eso de que fuera fría y de pocas emociones, se trataba de pura fachada.

—Tú… —Casi gruñó—. Me mirabas raro en clase. También, mientras leías parecías tan irritada…

¡Vaya sorpresa se llevaba Hermione de sus palabras! Primero porque Parkinson había malinterpretado la situación, y segundo, porque la otra no la ignoraba como ella pensaba. No estaba mal encaminada Parkinson sobre que le había molestado la actitud que tuvo cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella, era como si se enfoscara en ser cortante. Era molesto porque nunca la buscó para tratarla mal (como sí hizo la Slytherin), así que, aun si no quería hablar con ella, ¿qué necesidad tenía de tratarla mal? Y de verdad se sintió mal cuando Parkinson le dijo mandona y entrometida...

—No tienes que intentar hablarme por lástima.

Por esa frase que dijo con una mezcla de rechazo y pena, Hermione consiguió entenderla mejor. Con un poco de imaginación, ya que no la conocía bien, se podía hacer la imagen de que Parkinson era alguien distante con los demás en cuanto a emociones, y era muy obvio que no iba por ahí llorando en brazos de estudiantes de Gryffindor a los que molestaba cuando se aburría. 

—Yo no necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione se tuvo que contener para no sonreír, ¡pues cuántas veces habrá leído ella personajes así en sus novelas! Parkinson seguro podría decir esa misma frase con un incendio enorme detrás. "Lo tengo controlado", diría. Había intentado empujar a Hermione lejos porque se sintió humillada. Puede que ahí estuviera la causa de su poca simpatía en la clase de Historia de la Magia y más tarde en el pasillo, después de la clase de Astronomía.

—Pero… no estuvo bien lo que te dije.

¡Y ahora estaba reconociendo su error! Se preguntó si la Slytherin se estaría tragando su orgullo. Reconocía eso, ella también era orgullosa. Sabía lo que quemaba y molestaba tener que dejar el orgullo a un lado.

—Bueno… Muchas cosas que te dije no estuvieron bien —murmuró Parkinson.

La vio tragar saliva y cerrar su mano, que estuvo sobre la mesa toda la conversación, en forma de puño. Levantó la vista hasta enfocarla, su rostro era tan poco expresivo como siempre, pero ese verde de sus ojos era potente. Esa forma de verla, le recordó mucho a la mirada que la había convencido de darle una oportunidad. Solo que ahora transmitía pena, tristeza; Hermione se arriesgaría a decir que resignación también.

—Perdón por todo Granger.

Su voz sonó tan arrepentida, que sintió la necesidad de decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que no era tan terrible que le haya dicho "mandona".

—No estuvo bien que fuera mala contigo todos estos años —Parkinson juntó sus manos, jugó con el anillo de uno de sus dedos. Ya no la miraba—. Me siento como, no lo sé… ¿Una basura? Cuando pienso que en lugar de bajarme puntos de casa por haber roto el toque de queda fuiste a consolarme… me hace sentir como eso, una basura. Porque yo no sé si habría hecho lo mismo que tú, porque la verdad si hubiera sido al revés me habría burlado de ti al día siguiente por haberte encontrado así. Me habría aprovechado de tu debilidad. Busqué hacerte sentir mal durante años y después tú… vienes y haces eso. ¡Y luego vuelves a aparecer en clases de historia e intentas llevarte bien conmigo! Fuiste tan amable… sin razón. Y yo, voy y te digo mandona y entrometida en cuanto tuve la posibilidad —suspiró con pesadez, cerró sus ojos como si la cabeza le doliera. De nuevo, los ojos marrones se encontraron con esos mismos verdes turbados de aquella noche que tantas veces había rememorado ya. Solo que ahora los veía a plena luz del día. Era como si el Sol chocara contra sus ojos y los obligara a decir la verdad; como si su repentina verdad, y por qué no, purificación, se debía a la luz, que en lugar de verde y plata, los volvía verdes y dorados—. Me siento culpable. Todos estos últimos días tuve esa horrible sensación… No me siento mejor pidiéndote disculpas, pero si no lo hago es peor aún.

—No estoy enojada contigo Parkinson. Ya no. Hiciste cosas malas, pero puedes mejorar.

Hermione le sonrió. Puede que no fuera la misma Parkinson. Su pasado es lo que es, sus errores allí siguen. Pero…

—Acepto tus disculpas.

Pansy parpadeó con cierta sorpresa, parecía que no esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

—¿Pero sabes? Me enojaré contigo si no sacamos una buena nota en Astronomía.

Y ahí consiguió hacer que la Slytherin ría. Sin decir nada más, agarró su pluma y se puso a trabajar. Hermione sonrió y la imitó. Ahora el silencio durante el trabajo, era el de un ambiente agradable.


	6. Pansy: Dime qué lees y te diré quién eres.

**6.**

**Pansy:**

_Dime qué lees y te diré quién eres._

Cualquier profesor que la viera diría algo similar a: "Parkinson, bájese de ahí, es peligroso". Pero ahí estaba ella, rompiendo esa regla, sentada en la baranda de un pequeño puente que unía dos partes del castillo. Se encontraba a una altura considerable. Sus pies no podían tocar el suelo, así que un mal movimiento o un malintencionado empuje de un compañero podría causar que pierda el equilibrio, y si eso sucediera, mejor que cayera para el lado de adentro del puente y no hacia afuera.

No hacía frío todavía, pero sí notaba que el Sol cada día era más débil y sus manos en consecuencia estaban cada vez más heladas. Le encantaba el frío, aunque su cuerpo no lo aguantara bien. El viento en el puente intentaba desordenar su cabello pero en ese momento no le importaba. Le dolió un poco la cabeza durante el transcurso de la tarde así que esperaba que la baja temperatura ayudara a que dejara de sentir esa punzada caliente en sus sienes. Le funcionaba, ya casi no recordaba el malestar que la agobió durante el día sin dejarla dormir una siesta nuevamente en la clase de Astronomía.

Astronomía... ¿A qué le recordaba eso? ¡Ah, claro! A Granger, la Gryffindor impulsiva. La que aparece desde las sombras y te abraza, la que de la nada está a tu lado y te regaña por no tomar notas en clase, la que se vuelve lo primero que ves al despertar de tu siesta y te ves amarrada a estudiar con ella. "¿Cómo no recordarla?", bufó hastiada.

Pero ya todo había acabado. Su aventura con la Gryffindor llegó a su fin cuando entregaron el mapa estelar el día de hoy, hace unas horas. Ahora era libre. Libre de ella. Se había disculpado incluso. Eso era todo. ¡Y qué alivio! ¡Al fin sentía que sus pulmones dejaban de ser aplastados con esa cosa tan molesta llamada culpa!

—¡Pansy! ¡Hola! ¡Hermione justo nos hablaba de ti! —Le gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Las palabras también podían hacer que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Tuvo que aferrarse al concreto de la baranda con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron todavía más pálidos de lo que eran. Sintió como si un fantasma hubiera aparecido en ese momento y anduviera leyendo sus pensamientos, que se resumían en: Hermione.

Un poco estupefacta, giró su cabeza con lentitud. Allí estaba la única alumna en todo Hogwarts que conseguía con palabras amables (y certeras, al punto de ser escalofriante) tambalear hasta el edificio más sólido de Inglaterra: Luna Lovegood.

—Les decía que hoy entregamos nuestro trabajo de Astronomía —atajó Hermione Granger con algo de nerviosismo. Estaba al lado de Lovegood, mirándola con cierto odio por su gran bocota que la acusaba de estar hablando de la Slytherin. Granger hablando de Pansy, ¡que escándalo era ese!

También se encontraba allí Ginny Weasley, que apretaba sus labios aguantándose la risa mientras miraba la interacción como una mera espectadora.

Pansy se enderezó en su lugar. No sabía qué decir, todavía estaba algo acongojada por las inocentes pero reveladoras palabras de la Lovegood. Sentía que el mundo se mofaba de ella: "¿Libertad, decías? Te encajamos a Granger de nuevo, no cantes victoria tan pronto. Ah, de paso, también a esta rubia algo chiflada".

—¿Cómo estás, Pansy? —Preguntó Lovegood mientras se acercaba. Weasley la siguió sin pensárselo mucho. Granger al contrario, miró el pasillo y luego a sus amigas, dudando, pero al final las siguió también.

—Bien —dijo cortante, esperando que así captaran que estaba bien sin compañía.

—Hace un poco de frío. No llevas mucho abrigo. ¿Hace mucho estás aquí? —Pero Lovegood era Lovegood, y claro que no captaba eso. ¿Leerle sus pensamientos? Eso sí, lo hacía natural. Pero algo tan simple como que quería estar sola, no. Lo tenía casi escrito en medio de su frente, pero no, eso se escapaba de su avispada mente.

La pelirroja parecía ser igual de consiente que Pansy sobre que la rubia no pensaba irse pronto, así que se acomodó también en la baranda, imitando a la Slytherin, con la diferencia de que ella recargaba su espalda en una de las columnas, para mayor comodidad. Sin duda Lovegood no se pensaba ir pronto.

—¿Qué lees? —Siguió la inteligente Ravenclaw, que también había conseguido notar un par de libros que dejó cerca de ella, apoyados en la baranda. Algunos eran sobre las asignaturas que cursaba, pero los más pequeños, que estaban arriba de la pila, eran propios, lecturas para entretenerse. Removió la pila de libros mientras le respondía:

—Libros de clases... Y una revista —sacó de entre los objetos una de sus típicas revistas que siempre llevaba para cuando prefería algo ligero—. ¿Lo ves?

Soltó la revista sobre la pila de libros, dejando la mano de Lovegood colgada, que justo la iniciaba a extender para agarrar lo que Pansy destacó. La Slytherin esperó que sus movimientos hayan funcionado, quería despistar la atención sobre sus libros, revolviéndolos y dejando la revista encima de todo, para evitar que intentaran leer los títulos (si es que no lo habían hecho ya). No le apetecía hablar de eso. Revistas estaba bien, pero esos libros... no.

—No creo que sea un buen lugar para dejar tus libros —comentó Granger.

Pansy ignoró su consejo. Tenía razón, pero eran sus libros y ella los dejaba donde quisiera dejarlos.

—Corazón de bruja —habló Weasley, leyendo el nombre de la revista con cierta antipatía—. ¿Por qué todas las chicas leen esa revista? Es aburrida —con una sonrisa angelical, que a Pansy le causó cierto rechazo, miró a la castaña y agregó—: A _Flema_ le encanta esa dichosa revista.

—Ginny... —la voz de Granger sonó severa.

—¿Qué? Es verdad. A _Flegggrrr_ le gusta—siguió Weasley, ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual Pansy asoció con la que solían poner sus amigas cuando se burlaban juntas de otras chicas de Hogwarts.

Granger ahogó una risa, intentaba mostrarse molesta, pero era claro que burlarse de esa tal "Flegggrrr" le hacía gracia.

—La mejor revista es El Quisquilloso, todos deberían leerla.

Las tres chicas miraron a Lovegood como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

—Lo lamento Luna, pero no. La mejor es El Mundo de la Escoba —la contradijo Weasley. Toda una amante del quidditch.

—Lo mejor sería que lean más libros y menos revistas... —se quejó Granger.

Pansy sonrió disimuladamente mientras pensaba que la castaña era como una adulta peleando con adolescentes. Giró su cabeza para poder ver de nuevo el paisaje. Se sentía ajena a lo que hacían ese grupo de amigas, aún si la rubia se esforzaba en incluirla. Si fingía no escucharlas, tarde o temprano se irían.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —Preguntó Lovegood.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, miró de reojo a las chicas. Las encontró a las tres observándola. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Me preguntas a mí?

La rubia asintió, y Pansy suspiró al no encontrar una causa para no responder su duda.

—Diez de noviembre —masculló. Y no tuvo que molestarse en cuestionar la extraña pregunta que no tenía sentido alguno, Lovegood se adelantó:

—No falta mucho. Es que, mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione. ¿Lo sabías? Cumplirá dieciséis —los ojos grises de Lovegood de repente se aburrieron de mirar a Pansy y pasaron a Hermione—. La verdad todavía no decidí qué regalarte. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—No es necesario que me des nada Luna... De verdad.

—¿No te gustan los regalos? Yo cumplo el trece de febrero. ¡Casi el día de San Valentín! Mi padre dice que por eso me encanta el chocolate. Si quieren pueden regalarme chocolate. En mi cumpleaños o San Valentín, cuando prefieran.

Weasley se rió a carcajadas, Pansy no se pudo resistir y también soltó una risa, pero más controlada. Lovegood era un espécimen de lo más curioso. La única amargada allí era Granger, que se mostraba incómoda tanto en la postura como por la forma en que intentó quitarle importancia a su cumpleaños. La Slytherin sospechaba que su actitud se debía a que no quería hablar del día siguiente con ella en frente.

—Yo cumplo el once de agosto —dijo la pelirroja. Granger la interrogó con su mirada. Pansy entendía la reacción, estuvo a punto de decirle: "¿Y eso a quién le importa, Weasley?" Pero consideró que tanta hostilidad no era necesaria y que sería buscarse problemas sin causa.

—¡No quería ser la única que no dijera su cumpleaños! —Se quejó. Lovegood asintió, como si la entendiera perfectamente y su protesta no fuera infantil—. Y espero que todos en Hogwarts me den un regalo. ¡Todos!

—¿Estás teniendo delirios de grandeza? —Se burló Granger. ¿Quién diría que la Gryffindor sabía hacer bromas? ¡Y encima en contra de Weasley! Pansy parecía tener una actividad en común con ella.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué graciosa eres! —Dijo la pelirroja con la ironía empapando sus palabras, en especial su risa. Confiada y alardeando, agregó, pero en esta ocasión mirando a Pansy—: Tú también me darás un regalo, Parkinson. Seguro encuentras algo bonito en tus revistas.

—Espéralo cómoda, Weasley. No creo que haya algo en ellas que te ayude a verte mejor.

—¿Piensas que eres más guapa que yo? —soltó una risa de fingida arrogancia mientras acomodaba su cabello, intentando verse coqueta. Estaba jugando, era obvio—. Hay muchos en Hogwarts que afirmarían que no necesito nada de una revista para verme bien.

—Una cosa es verse bien, otra es verse espléndida. ¿Entiendes la diferencia entre tú y yo? —preguntó mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra, ladeaba la cabeza y ensanchaba su sonrisa. Ella no se iba a negar a jugar. Y además, pensaba ganar.

—Por Merlín. ¿Pueden dejar de hablar sobre sí mismas como si fueran la gran cosa? —Se quejó Granger, para variar—. Ninguna lo es.

Pansy perdió la sonrisa. ¿Cómo que no era espléndida? Weasley estaba igual que ella, miraba a Granger con cara de "¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso frente a Parkinson!"

—¿Recuerdan qué era lo que íbamos a hacer? —Siguió hablando Granger, ignorando las insistentes miradas de las dos ofendidas.

—Oh, es cierto... —recordó Lovegood—, ¡Neville!

—¿Íbamos a ver a Neville? —Weasley estaba perdida—. ¡Ustedes no me dijeron eso!

—No podemos hacerlo esperar más. Quedamos con él —Granger dio por terminado el tema, girando el cuerpo para indicar a sus amigas que se movieran.

—Adiós, Pansy —la saludó Lovegood con una sonrisa tranquila, y se alejó dando pequeños saltitos. Ginny la siguió mientras murmuraba "Yo no acordé nada sobre ir a ver a Neville".

Granger, antes de darse la vuelta del todo, le dedicó una sonrisa. Si Pansy debía ser honesta, diría que le pareció que su cara se vio algo rara, que estaba incómoda, como si no estuviera segura de si estaría bien ese tipo de cercanía, o como si hubiera comido un limón. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Y la Slytherin debió haber sonreído con más naturalidad, ya que el rostro de la Gryffindor se relajó, dejando ver una expresión más honesta y alegre, antes de finalmente irse con sus amigas a buscar a Neville Longbottom.

. . .

El castillo durante las noches parecía otro. Si en el día era alegre, con el barullo continuo de los estudiantes, en la noche era casi melancólico o incluso aterrador, con el silencio casi absoluto.

Los pasos de Pansy apenas se escuchaban por los pasillos. Ese día, ya por segunda vez, rompía las reglas. Irónico que haya sido nombrada prefecta de su casa, siendo alguien que le gustaba estar entre el caos. Quizá por eso durante el verano, cuando recibió su insignia de prefecta, la devolvió junto con una carta dimitiendo del cargo. Según escuchó le dieron su puesto a su compañera Sophie Roper. Draco Malfoy era el otro prefecto de Slytherin.

Una risa resonó por los pasillos. Pansy se quedó estática. Ese sin duda era Peeves, el polttergeist. Siempre aprovechaba las noches tranquilas para preparar sus bromas. Aunque tenía curiosidad por ver qué maldad estaría tramando Peeves, cambió de camino para evitarlo; si estaba él allí, quién sabe si Filch, el celador de Hogwarts, rondaría cerca.

Pansy no había vuelto a las mazmorras de Slytherin desde que salió de ellas en la mañana rumbo al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, y no le apetecía volver. Muchos pensamientos zumbando, causándole dolores de cabeza y robándole el sueño, como para tener encima energía suficiente para enfrentar a Daphne, que para su gran suerte, era su compañera de dormitorio. Dormir bajo el mismo techo con el enemigo era una gran ironía.

Un pie y luego el otro. Paso tras paso. Pansy miraba con atención sus zapatos, el piso. Más no al frente, no veía a dónde se dirigía. Y si no fuera por Lovegood, tampoco sabría el día en el que estaba parada: dieciocho de septiembre. Mañana sería diecinueve, cumpleaños de Granger. Pansy chasqueó con su lengua, exasperada. ¿Por qué Lovegood había dicho eso? Ahora no se lo sacaba de la cabeza, un problema más.

Llegó por accidente a la lechucería. No tenía pensado ir allí, pero quería hacerlo. Estando situada en la parte más alta de la torre oeste del castillo, y sin ventanas para que así las lechuzas puedan circular libremente, resultaba ser un lugar frío. Adoraba ese lugar y le daba asco a partes iguales.

A Pansy no le gustaban los animales, por eso no tenía ni lechuza propia, ni otra mascota. Tampoco le gustaba lo asqueroso y poco higiénica que era esa parte de la torre, con excremento de pájaro y algún que otro cadáver de rata. Pero al menos el olor no era fuerte, y si se quedaba junto a las ventanas, no se sentía en lo absoluto. Así que fue hasta allí y apoyó sus libros en el marco de la ventana (había llevado sus pertenencias de un lado al otro todo el día). Después puso sus codos a un lado de los libros, recargando su peso en ellos. Faltaba poco para el inicio del otoño, todavía no hacía tanto frío como le gustaría, por eso prefería no abrigarse. Solo llevaba su camisa blanca, su corbata de Slytherin, y la reglamentaria falda y zapatos de color negro.

Luna llena. Estrellas por doquier, brillando con fuerza. Habría sido un cielo ideal para una clase de Astronomía a media noche. Pero de momento estaban haciendo teoría, no práctica, por lo que las clases eran en las tardes.

Soltó un suspiro. Pensar en Astronomía la llevaba a pensar en...

—Estúpida Granger —masculló.

Posó sus ojos en los libros, tratando de olvidarla. La irritaba tener que recordarla cuando tenía cosas más importantes que pensar.

Acarició la tapa del libro que estaba arriba de todos. Estaba segura que si la encontraran sus compañeros en ese momento, dirían que era una idiota por no haberse tomado el tiempo durante el día para dejar sus libros en su Sala Común. ¿Qué sentido había en cargar todo ese peso?

Con la yema de su dedo índice delineó las letras doradas del título que sobresalía en la tapa. Escuchó el ulular de una lechuza y la miró. Sus ojos grandes y negros eran perturbadores en la oscuridad, pero no podía dejar de verlos. Se acercó al ave, extendió la mano para intentar acariciarla, aun cuando pensaba que era horrible. La lechuza le mordió el dedo, el mismo que antes arrastró sobre las palabras doradas. Una gota de sangre cayó de su dedo al suelo. Otra gota cayó, pero ahora una lágrima.

Volvió a la ventana, agarró el libro y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Otras dos gotas amargas cayeron por su rostro. Más y más lágrimas se escaparon.

El recuerdo de Narcisso Parkinson atormentaba a Pansy. Rememoraba la última noche que estuvieron juntos: Pansy salió de su habitación, inquieta y lo encontró por accidente. Él estaba sentado frente a la chimenea del salón, tenía en su mano una copa de vino. Aunque sus padres no le decían mucho, sabía que algo iba mal y eso no la dejaba dormir, y parecía que a Narcisso tampoco. Cuando llegó al salón, su padre ni se inmutó. Miraba el fuego absorto, casi con cariño. Pansy en la actualidad, pensaba que era casi morboso que haya visto el fuego así, cuando al día siguiente fue consumido por él. Ella lo llamó, varias veces y cuando al fin se dio cuenta de su presencia, le indicó que se acercara a él. Le aclaró que no podía dormir, y él asintió, comprendiendo su estado. Le ofreció su copa de vino con una sonrisa casi juvenil. "Mi padre, tu abuelo, bebía conmigo a veces. Pero no vino, a él nunca le gustó, prefería otras bebidas", le contó a Pansy, "solía ofrecerme una copa cuando debía hablarme honestamente. Nos sentábamos como dos amigos, y no como padre e hijo"; miró a los ojos a su hija durante todo el tiempo que habló. La mirada que tenían siempre fue similar: verde, misteriosa, fría. Narcisso estaba diciendo que ahora le hablaría como un amigo y no un padre, así que no lo cuestionó y tomó la copa que le ofrecía. Mientras bebió el primer sorbo, pensó que en realidad él siempre actuaba como un amigo y no un padre. Cuando le devolvió la copa de vino que le había compartido, la rabia brotó desde el fondo de su corazón: sentía que no era hija de Narcisso.

Pansy pudo haber seguido recordando aquella noche, pero en ese momento, la rabia la llamaba más. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto enojo por su padre y a la vez extrañarlo como a nadie? Lloró frustrada, enojada, pero también por sentirse muy herida.

Volvió a mirar el título del libro, «Todo es Blanco». Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y se recostó en la pared. Pero no duró mucho con el rostro seco, el llanto no quería detenerse. Había llevado varios libros durante todo el día porque esas historias la calmaban. Se había levantado sin fuerzas, luego de una pesadilla, y fue consciente de que no podía afrontar ese día sola. Llevó a sus amigos consigo, las historias que la habían apoyado ya muchas veces en su vida...

Cerró sus ojos, pensando en el contenido del libro. Todo se volvió blanco en su mente, así como su nombre indicaba. El frío, la blanca nieve. El aire helado que entraba por su nariz, olía a lavanda. El cuerpo de Pansy se tensó. Así no solía ser el recuerdo que evocaba siempre de ese libro. Era frío, blanco como la nieve, y con olor a mar. A sal. ¡No lavanda!

La Slytherin sintió el impulso de revolear el libro por esa ventana, que cayera desde una de las torres más altas y se destruyera por completo. Olvidarlo, porque le había fallado. Pero sería inútil, el libro no estaba haciendo nada mal. Era culpa de Granger. "Todo es Blanco" había sido su salvación durante años. Si se sentía triste o muy enojada se iba a un lugar solitario y pensaba en él. La noche que fue al patio, a sentarse en la fuente mientras lloraba, pensaba en eso, en que el agua que caía a su espalda era el mar; aun si era agua dulce, la imaginaba salada. Pero entonces Granger apareció. ¿Se había fusionado con su recuerdo acaso?

Pansy estaba nerviosa. Miró de nuevo a la lechuza de ojos saltones, y le recordó a Luna Lovegood. Miró de nuevo su libro, y pensó en Hermione Granger.

Se quedó callada, helada, mirando el libro durante mucho tiempo. No se atrevía a poner en palabras lo que sentía. Le daba vergüenza admitir que Granger la calmaba. Intentó pensar en su libro varias veces, pero siempre que intentaba relajarse, pensaba en el frío, la nieve, el ruido de las olas y el olor a lavanda. Quería evitar ese recuerdo que se filtraba, pero la Gryffindor la había atrapado en un momento de vulnerabilidad y ella le permitió entrar. Ahora no tenía idea de cómo sacarla a patadas de allí.

—A ti te debe causar gracia todo esto. ¿Verdad, pajarraco? —dijo, mirando la lechuza. El animal le respondió inclinando su cabeza a un lado. Si pico tenía una pequeña mancha roja.

Durante el día no habló con Granger. Había hablado con Lovegood y seguido el juego a Weasley. Pero Granger se mantuvo ajena a ella. Pansy era la única estúpida que sentía ahora apego por la Gryffindor. Aunque... Le sonrió. Antes de irse, le sonrió. Eso era algo. ¿Verdad?

Miró el libro. Sintió que se le iba la sangre del cuerpo porque se le cruzó por la mente darle un regalo de cumpleaños a Granger. Ella sin duda no podía hacer eso. Ni siquiera pensarlo. Ella no tenía dinero para comprarle algo, tampoco el tiempo pues el cumpleaños era en pocas horas. Tampoco eran amigas, sería tonto. ¿Qué pensaría la otra cuando recibiera algo de su parte? Pudo imaginarse a Granger yendo a buscarla para decirle: "Lo lamento, eres muy amable, pero creo que me has malinterpretado, te he disculpado, pero no soy tu amiga. Esto es raro." Pansy tragó saliva, avergonzada de su propia simulación del futuro. "Además es un regalo muy pobre, ni mis dos amigos Weasley me dieron regalos tan insignificantes" escuchó a la Gryffindor decir en su mente. Aunque frunció el ceño, extrañada. Eso no es algo que diría ella. La que se burlaba de la pobreza de los Weasley era Pansy, no Granger. Su cabeza había creado una Hermione Granger clasista con actitudes de Slytherin. Sin duda debía irse a dormir, estaba enloqueciendo. Además, aunque lo odiara, el recuerdo de la lavanda junto con sus imágenes mentales del libro, habían conseguido aliviar el dolor y alejar los recuerdos de su padre. Al menos por esa noche, ya era suficiente, no le quedaban más lágrimas por llorar.

Se movió para irse de la lechucería, pero se detuvo en el medio de la habitación. Se sentía igual que cuando estuvo en la biblioteca con Granger, picazón y mucho calor. ¿Era culpa, de nuevo? No, era más bien una necesidad. Deseo de hacerlo. Un capricho. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, presionó el lomo de su libro, indecisa. La maldita Gryffindor la tentaba a hacer cosas estúpidas.

—Hey, ya que me has herido, me debes un favor, pajarraco.

Se acercó al animal, y antes de acobardarse, le entregó un regalo para Hermione Granger.

—No creo que sea un buen lugar para dejar tus libros —susurró con media sonrisa, ya ahora tranquila, caminando rumbo a su sala común con un libro menos entre sus brazos y dejando a la lechuza un presente que entregar en cuanto saliera el Sol el día siguiente.


	7. Hermione: ¿Quién es mi admirador secreto?

**7.**

**Hermione:**

_¿Quién es mi admirador secreto?_

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —gritó una voz femenina.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Frente a ella una melena pelirroja y todavía despeinada se movía frenética de izquierda a derecha. Ginny Weasley prácticamente estaba saltando sobre su cama, todavía en pijama, y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras la sacudía por los hombros para despertarla.

—Por todos los cielos, Ginny. ¿Te parecen horas de estar gritando? —se quejó Lavender Brown, compañera de habitación de Hermione. Un gruñido gutural de otra compañera sonó, para unirse a la queja.

—Ustedes son unas amargadas. ¡Es el cumpleaños de Hermione! ¡Levántense y vengan a saludarla!

Solo Ginny podía tener tanta energía cuando ni siquiera era la hora del desayuno. Hermione, todavía un poco adormilada, pensó que le tenía demasiada paciencia. O que solo estaba de buen humor porque su amiga estaba intentando hacer especial su cumpleaños. Sonrió.

La pelirroja salió de encima de Hermione para ir a molestar al resto e indicarles que se levanten también. El suave ronroneo de su gato Crookshanks, que estaba hecho una bolita y pegado a su pecho, llamó su atención. Era una clara invitación a seguir durmiendo, aunque sea cinco minutos más. Pero los gritos de Ginny y los bufidos exasperados de sus compañeras de dormitorio indicaban otra cosa. Se sentó en su cama, y el movimiento llamó la atención de su amiga, que volvió a prestarle atención.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo caminando hacia ella.

El maullido de Crookshanks no tardó en escucharse. Ginny le había aplastado la cola al sentarse junto a Hermione. Con el pelo erizado, el gato ofendido se alejó a un rincón del cuarto. A él no le caían bien las personas, solo le gustaba estar con Hermione. Ella sospechaba que aunque su mascota odiaba a todo el mundo, los gritones y algo brutos Weasley, lo irritaban más que los demás.

—Gracias Ginny —respondió, intentando ignorar su preocupación por su mascota.

—Toma —le extendió un paquete rectangular. Era obvio que tras la envoltura había un libro.

La pelirroja miraba con mucha ilusión a Hermione. No la hizo esperar, desenvolvió el regalo con cuidado; despegando la envoltura, no rompiéndola. Escrito en la tapa, con letras blancas sobre un fondo verde, decía: «El Hijo del Códice».

—Es una novela de fantasía —explicó con gran rapidez Ginny, cuando estaba exaltada, hablaba más rápido—. ¡Es una novela de fantasía muggle! Y es genial Hermione. Tiene magia, libros mágicos... Y además en la biografía del autor, dice que es reconocido desde joven. Sus libros deben ser de gran calidad.

Hermione se rió y luego abrazó a la pelirroja. Le susurró "gracias" antes de soltarla.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hermione —dijo Parvati Patil, desperezándose. Las otras compañeras de habitación la imitaron.

Una emoción agradable se apropió de Hermione. Todo indicaba que iba a ser un gran día.

. . .

En la alargada mesa de Gryffindor habían jarras de jugos naturales, leche y también agua caliente para preparar té. Esparcidas por la mesa, diferentes cajas de cereales. Además se apreciaba una variedad de panes frescos (y algunos tostados), con la opción de untarlos con manteca o mermeladas.

—¡Abre mi regalo Hermione! —pidió Ron.

Hermione estaba sentada con su desayuno servido pero sin haber sido tocado. Harry, Ron, Ginny y hasta los gemelos Weasley estaban a su alrededor mirándola con atención; una igual a la que Ginny mostró en los dormitorios horas antes. La extrañaba que todos estuvieran tan emocionados e interesados en eso, en especial Fred y George.

Varios paquetes estaban frente a ella, sus regalos de cumpleaños. Agarró el regalo de Ron, que estaba envuelto en papel madera, mientras se cuestionaba si el regalo de los gemelos tendría dentro alguna broma pesada. Quitó la envoltura con cuidado y como se esperaba, otro libro estaba tras ella. Podía imaginar que todos los paquetes, rectangulares y delgados, se trataban de lo mismo: libros. Y a Hermione eso le encantaba, ningún regalo podía ser mejor que eso.

—La verdad no tengo idea sobre qué trata este libro. ¡Por eso lo compré! Te gustan las cosas complicadas.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que Harry insistió en que abriera ahora su regalo. Se trataba de un libro de historia de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons. Su amigo alegó que sería perfecto para ella, ya que su libro favorito se llamaba "Historia de Hogwarts". Hermione lo abrazó. Y luego a Ron. Ahora solo quedaba un regalo... y la asustaba un poco, porque sospechaba que sería una broma. Escuchó como Fred le decía a Ron "Idiota, el libro que compraste para Hermione está en ruso", mientras el otro gemelo, George, movía la mano señalando el regalo que le habían hecho ellos. Hermione abrió con más cuidado este envoltorio que los demás. Suspiró de alivio cuando vio que nada explotaba, y ojeó el libro que le dieron con curiosidad. "Magos vs Criaturas" se titulaba y la sinopsis explicaba que trataba sobre las peleas y en especial las injusticias que los magos cometieron contra otras especies mágicas.

—Pensamos que sería una lectura necesaria para que puedas salvar a los elfos domésticos —explicó George, y Fred agregó—: ¡Nos costó conseguirlo! De hecho está censurado en Inglaterra. Es una edición estadounidense.

Hermione miró el lomo del libro, efectivamente era una edición que nunca había visto en estanterías.

—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!—chilló emocionada la cumpleañera. Los gemelos sonrieron complacidos.

—¿Dónde consiguieron eso? —se quejaron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Fred y George, que sonreían con altanería, dijeron al mismo tiempo: "Tenemos contactos".

Hermione, después de su asombro y emoción, miró con suspicacia a todos. Parecían demasiado interesados en sus regalos... Siempre le daban cosas y en general le gustaban. ¿Pero por qué tanto interés este año en particular? Estaba por verbalizar sus sospechas pero la entrada de las lechuzas con el correo llamó su atención. Primero llegó la que entregaba El Profeta, Hermione siempre lo compraba. Consideraba necesario estar informada sobre la actualidad. Luego, llegó una carta. Era de sus padres, la abrió y leyó por arriba que la extrañaban y querían mucho, y que la felicitaban por su cumpleaños; el resto lo leería luego con más detalle, cuando estuviera tranquila en su cuarto.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, una lechuza más se aproximó a ella. Dejó caer un libro sobre la mesa. Estuvo peligrosamente cerca de caer sobre su comida. Esa ave no parecía ser delicada, de hecho, aprovechó para robar un poco de pan. Ron intentó tocarla, causando que se molestara con él, le picara un dedo y se fuera de allí.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa lechuza? —se quejó Ron.

—La asustaste —lo reprendió su hermana menor.

—Estoy seguro de que su pico tenía sangre. ¡Es salvaje! —su voz se escuchó más aguda. Se llevó el dedo a la boca para chupar la herida—. Podría habérmelo arrancado.

—No seas bebé, Ron —lo calló Fred.

Hermione no siguió escuchando los llantos de su amigo, estaba más interesada en el libro que en los problemas que Ron solía presentar con los animales. "Todo es Blanco" era su nombre. Se veía bastante bien cuidado, el ave aunque había sido bruta, no había dejado marcas de sus garras en la tapa. La única prueba de que el libro tenía ya sus años, eran sus hojas ya amarillentas.

—¿Te lo dieron tus padres? —preguntó Harry, que a diferencia de los cuatro hermanos Weasley que estaban muy ocupados molestándose entre ellos, le resultó también curioso ese libro.

—No lo creo. Mis padres lo envolverían. Además ellos me regalaron ya una computadora... Está en mi casa, en vacaciones de navidad la estrenaré —miró dentro del libro, las primeras páginas, para ver si allí encontraba una dedicatoria o algún nombre—. Supongo que es anónimo —se resignó luego de unos minutos.

—¡Debe ser un admirador secreto! —dedujo Ginny.

—No creo que... —trató de pararla Hermione. Pero la pelirroja ya estaba casada con la idea que inventó.

—¡Es un admirador! Eres una chica linda e inteligente después de todo.

—Ginny, yo no tengo ningún admirador secreto.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Sería lógico! ¿O no, muchachos? —preguntó mirando a ambos lados de la mesa.

Hermione no los dejó responder: 

—Es obvio que me lo dio alguien de forma anónima. ¡Pero eso no tiene que significar que sea un admirador!

—Estoy segura de que sí tienes muchos admiradores. Eres amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Eres una de las estudiantes de Gryffindor que más puntos consigue para la casa. Los años te han favorecido, todo el que tenga ojos lo sabe. El año pasado incluso conseguiste robarle el corazón a Krum. ¡Un jugador de quidditch famoso! Te tuve hasta envidia. Sana, claro. Envidia sana. Krum no es de mi tipo.

—¿Qué tiene todo eso de admirable?

—¡Hermione, fuiste al baile con un famoso! ¡Le metiste la lengua a uno de los jugadores de quidditch más asombrosos del mundo mágico!

—¡¿Lo besó?! —preguntó Ron, escandalizado. Él no estaba enterado de eso.

—¿Qué pasa Ronnie? ¿Celos? —dijo Fred.

—¡Claro que tiene celos! ¡Ya le gustaría a él haber podido besar a Krum! —se burló George.

Ambos gemelos de descostillaban de la risa mientras Ron, muy rojo, decía "cállense". Hermione también estaba sonrojada, pero por la boca floja de su amiga.

—No sabía que te gustaban de esa manera los jugadores de quidditch Hermione —comentó Harry, aguantándose la risa—. ¿Debo recordarte que solo somos mejores amigos?

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione avergonzada—. No, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes —masculló ahora con fastidio, aunque una sonrisa se le escapaba. Su mejor amigo a veces podía ser un idiota, pero un idiota divertido a fin de cuentas.

. . .

Como pensó esa mañana, sería un buen día. Tenían permitido ir a Hogsmeade por la tarde, no había ninguna clase a la que asistir; día completamente libre para disfrutar de sus amigos y sus regalos.

Crookshanks maulló cuando entró a la habitación. Se acercó a él y lo acarició, luego lo agarró y lo llevó consigo a su cama. El gato no protestó, pues era bastante mimado. Una vez que Hermione se acomodó (dejando a su mascota sobre sus piernas), miró sus libros. Sonrió al recordar a los gemelos Weasley decirle a Ron que el libro que le dio estaba en ruso. No era verdad lo que dijeron, se trataba de un libro de matemáticas muggle, pero Fred y George siempre buscaban la manera de fastidiarlo. Muchos trataban a Ron como tonto. No iba a negar que en más de una ocasión dijo cosas que la obligaron a poner los ojos en blanco y pensar que era un estúpido absoluto. Pero el chico cuando estudiaba conseguía buenos resultados, era excelente jugando al ajedrez y más de una vez gracias a él salieron sanos y salvos de un apuro.

Ojeó el libro "El Hijo del Códice". Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó si Ginny y Ron habrían buscado una librería muggle juntos, puede que a fines de verano, antes del inicio de clases...

Hermione soltó una carcajada interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos.

—Crookshanks, no puedo creerlo —el gato la miraba interesado, ella mordió su labio aguantando la risa—. Ginny compró el segundo libro de la saga. El Hijo del Códice no es el primero. Me dio la sensación de que ella leyó el libro cuando me contó sobre él... ¿No se dio cuenta que inició la historia a la mitad?

Crookshanks movió sus bigotes en respuesta.

—No me sorprende que Ginny se haya confundido, no creo que ella lea la solapa del libro —murmuró.

Aunque estuvo tentada a leer el libro de historia que le dio Harry, o el tan llamativo libro que le regalaron los gemelos Weasley, sus manos fueron directas al regalo de su "admirador secreto".

—¿No me lo habrás regalado tú, Crookshanks?

El gato contestó con un maullido. Hermione lo acarició, encantada, como recompensa por ser adorable. Estaba segura de que su mascota era más lista que cualquier otra y que de alguna manera sabía de lo que le hablaba.

Abrió la tapa de "Todo es Blanco" y comenzó a leer: «Todo es frío, tan frío afuera... Escucho el viento, que hace temblar las ventanas. Sé lo que eso significa, una tormenta vendrá. Una gran tormenta de nieve azotará mi hogar, situado en este paraíso ártico del sur». Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, la hora que marcaba el reloj dejó de importar, el ronroneo de su mascota ya no lo sintió y los murmullos del pasillo se volvieron silenciosos; las palabras escritas en el amarillento papel la habían secuestrado a un mundo de ficción.

—Así que aquí estabas.

Hermione soltó un respingo y miró la puerta del cuarto. Ginny Weasley estaba parada allí. Le sacó la lengua y luego le sonrió de forma burlona. Su forma de saludarla era muchas cosas, pero para nada era educada.

—¿Me buscabas?

Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco por su pregunta.

—Eh... ¿Hogsmeade? ¿Amigos? ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Te recuerdan a algo mis palabras?

—¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hora es? —Exclamó, cerrando el libro.

—La hora de reunirnos, claramente.

Ginny se acercó a su amiga, al hacer eso el gato salió disparado de la cama (parecía que no quería que se repitiera lo mismo de esa mañana), y agarró el libro que tenía entre manos.

—Ya entiendo. ¿Tu admirador secreto es más interesante que tus amigos?

—Ni siquiera sé quién es mi admirador secreto, así que ya deja el tema —se quejó, mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a buscar galeones a uno de sus cajones.

—¡Ajá! ¡Lo admitiste, sí es tu admirador!

Hermione frunció el ceño y se negó a contestar las disparatadas ideas de su amiga.

—¿Es un libro romántico o algo así? —Curioseó Ginny mientras pasaba las hojas demasiado rápido como para poder leerlas.

La respuesta era que no, pero prefirió seguir ignorándola. Fue hacia la puerta, dejándola atrás. "¿Vienes?" preguntó alto mientras bajaba las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, miró hacia atrás, hizo una mueca de fastidio y pensó: "¿No dijo que era hora de la reunión? ¿Qué hace?" Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon después de unos minutos.

—Que mala eres, me dejaste atrás.

—¿Por qué traes mi libro? —Preguntó Hermione, ignorando sus quejas.

—¡Ay! No me di cuenta —murmuró.

—Dame, lo llevaré a mi...

—¡Ah, no! Ya bastante tiempo perdimos.

Hermione abrió la boca indignada, pero antes de poder decir algo la pelirroja la arrastró a ella y su libro fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor.

. . .

Ginny y Hermione caminaban a la par. El libro había regresado a manos de su dueña, que lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

—¡Gracias por el dinero, hermanito! —Se escuchó que dijeron los gemelos Weasley al mismo tiempo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Sin duda era raro. ¿Fred y George estaban aquí? Durante el desayuno siempre aparecían, pero nunca iban junto con ellos a Hogsmeade...

—Hermione ya está aquí —anunció Harry, que se dio cuenta primero que los demás que las chicas habían llegado.

—¿Por qué hablaban de dinero? —Inquirió Hermione.

—Nada importante —respondieron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo. 

Notó de reojo que Ginny ponía una mueca irritada. ¿Qué los tenía a todos tan misteriosos? Ya comenzaba a sospechar que quizá ellos eran "el admirador secreto". Los mataría si resultaba ser así.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hermione —la saludó Luna mientras le entregaba un regalo.

—No tenías que molestarte, de verdad.

—Sí tenía. Sería descortés juntarme a festejar tu cumpleaños y no darte nada. Los demás te dieron algo.

Hermione sonrió incómoda mientras desenvolvía el regalo. Era una pulsera. Hace tiempo que nadie le daba otra cosa que no fueran libros, además de sus padres, ellos insistían en que no podían comprar una tercera biblioteca para poner todos sus libros. Cuando miró mejor el regalo, deseó que hubiera sido un libro. Esa pulsera era... extraña. Piedritas: algunas de colores, otras grises, las típicas que encontrabas en cualquier camino... ¿Era esa una tapa de botella?

—Esa cosa es horri...¡Ah! ¡Ginny! —se quejó Ron.

—Ups. ¿Te pisé? Lo lamento hermanito.

Esa riña llamó la atención de Hermione, que trató de hacer una sonrisa amable y dijo: 

—Gracias, Luna —se mordió la lengua para no decir "No te hubieras molestado". Ya bastante había dicho Ron.

—¿Nos vamos ya, entonces? —Preguntó Ginny.

—¿Por qué traes ese libro? —Cuestionó Fred ignorando a su hermana menor.

—¿Perdón? —Hermione se sorprendió ante la intrusiva pregunta.

—¿No fue nuestro libro tu favorito? —Ahora George habló.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Mi favorito?

—Parece que el admirador secreto fue el ganador —masculló Ginny.

—En ese caso ustedes deben devolvernos nuestro dinero —dijo Ron.

Hermione comenzó a enojarse al entender la situación. Todos le dieron buenos regalos y estaban demasiado interesados en su reacción. Ella se emocionó en especial por el libro que Fred y George consiguieron, hablaban de dinero mientras ella no estaba, ahora Ron les pedía que le devuelvan su dinero...

—Apostaron —gruñó Hermione, atando cabos.

—Bien hecho Ron —dijo Harry, mirando mal al pelirrojo.

—Deberíamos quedarnos con tu dinero por haber arruinado el juego —lo amenazó Fred.

—No puedo creer que hayan intentado darme buenos regalos para ganar una estúpida apuesta.

Ginny, notando lo que se venía, intentó suavizar las cosas: 

—No es así, Hermione. Bueno, sí, pero no es tan malo como lo pintas. Un día surgió una conversación sobre tu cumpleaños entre Harry, Ron y yo. Nos pusimos a discutir sobre quién te conocía mejor... Pero entonces Fred y George vinieron a fastidiarnos y a decir que ni estando contigo todos los días sabemos lo que de verdad te gusta por lo que hasta ellos te darían un mejor regalo que nosotros...

—Creo que es necesario aclarar que ganamos de todas formas —la interrumpió Fred. El otro gemelo explicó—: Como tú has dicho, Ginny, dijimos que ustedes no podrían hacer un mejor regalo que nosotros. ¡Y así fue! Quedamos en segundo lugar. Primero ese libro de dudosa procedencia, luego nosotros, y por último ustedes.

—¿Saben? Creo que deberían usar el dinero que apostaron para pagar la salida de hoy —Luna se metió a la conversación. Sus palabras fueron tranquilas, y tenía una sonrisa dulce adornando su rostro. Pero Harry y el resto de los Weasley empalidecieron. Luna lo notó, y agregó—: Es el cumpleaños de Hermione. Si tienen dinero extra, sería descortés no usarlo para ella.

Hermione miraba a Luna asombrada. ¿La había ayudado a darle a sus amigos su castigo por hacer apuestas estúpidas? La Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw se sonrieron con complicidad.

—Que lista eres, Luna —se quejó Ginny, acercándose a sus hermanos para exigirles que saquen el dinero—. Lo usaremos para las cervezas de mantequilla —sentenció.

Hermione miró la pulsera que tenía en su mano y suspiró. "Usarla por esta tarde no será tampoco tan terrible", pensó.

—Luna, ¿sostienes mi libro?

La rubia asintió y agarró el objeto. Hermione se remangó la manga del suéter y se colocó la pulsera.

—¿No te resulta este libro familiar?

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Hermione enseguida, desesperada por saber quién era el autor del regalo.

—No estoy segura...

—A mí no me suena de nada —se metió Ginny en la conversación.

—Debió ser mi imaginación —dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros—. Querría comprar una pluma. ¿Me ayudarías a elegir, Hermione?

—¿Hermione? ¿A mí no me pides ayuda? —Ginny fingió tristeza, incluso se llevó una mano al corazón, para fingir de forma dramática el dolor que la situación le causaba.

Durante el camino a Hogsmeade, Hermione meditó sobre las pistas. Aunque participaba en la conversación con sus amigos, su mente estaba en ese libro que llevaba entre sus brazos. Por alguna razón, confiaba en la memoria de Luna. Ella se inventaba criaturas y decía cosas extrañas, pero ambas eran excelentes para recordar detalles. ¿Qué cosa captó Luna que ella no? Había leído casi todo el libro, y durante el desayuno revisó las páginas; ninguna tenía una anotación o dedicatoria. No había nombre ni letra que identificar. Tampoco encontró alguna frase destacada, que hubiera podido usar como mensaje en clave su "admirador". Sus amigos no habían sido, no traicionarían su confianza. Tampoco los gemelos, hicieron una apuesta, imposible que se hayan autosaboteado. Luna no habría mentido, ella nunca miente... además ya en estos momentos (en los que hasta llevaba su extraña pulsera por las calles de Hogsmeade), podía considerarla una de sus amigos, por lo tanto, tampoco traicionaría su confianza. ¿Qué se le escapaba?

—¡Vaya, lo que me gustaría tener esa escoba! —Dijo Ron, mirando con anhelo la vidriera de una tienda. Todos allí se quedaron observando la brillante, llamativa y costosa escoba.

A Hermione no le gustaban las escobas, odiaba volar. Le causaba bastante temor, mejor tener los pies en la tierra, a salvo.

—Me encantaría tener esta escoba en mis manos, es hermosa —siguió el pelirrojo.

—Pues yo prefiero gastar mi dinero y tener en mis manos un libro antes que una escoba.

—Bueno... Ya tienes uno en tus manos —comentó Harry. Hermione le golpeó el brazo y él se rió.

—A ti porque no te gusta volar. Si te gustara seguro hasta preferías leer libros en el aire —fantaseó Ron.

Hermione puso una mueca de inconformidad. Ni por todos los galeones del mundo se pondría a leer a tantos metros del suelo. Seguro se marearía. Además, es peligroso, podría resbalarse ella, o los libros podrían caerse y dañarse. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desorbitados, asociando: ¡Los libros podrían caerse! Miró la tapa del libro, para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Luna... —La llamó Hermione—. De casualidad... ¿No habrás visto este libro con Parkinson? En el puente.

Los ojos, siempre saltones de la rubia, tomaron cierto brillo. Parece que algo en su mente también había encajado.

—Estaba en la baranda del puente, sí. Pansy lo cubrió con una revista.

—Un momento —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Parkinson te dio ese libro?

—¿Por qué esa Slytherin le regalaría algo a Hermione? —Preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla ya? —Preguntó Hermione, esquivando las palabras de los demás.

Cuando se sentaron todos en una mesa de Las Tres Escobas volvieron a cuestionar a Hermione sobre lo mismo. Y ella, ya ahora sentada y habiendo salido del shock, les contestó con la verdad: que no se llevaban mal y a lo mejor quiso tener un gesto agradable con ella. Ginny agregó que era posible que se sintiera presionada a darle algo ya que Luna le había dicho cuándo era su cumpleaños. Incluso bromeó sobre que ya se podía ir haciendo ella ilusiones sobre que Parkinson le regalara alguna cosa de sus revistas en su cumpleaños también.

Antes de darse cuenta las conversación cambió de rumbo y se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas. Pero cada tanto Hermione regresaba a pensar en el libro, y sobre por qué Parkinson le había dado ese regalo. Consideró que era hermoso, hasta poético, una trama madura... Si bien no sabía el final todavía, no se le ocurría qué causa había para recibir ese libro. Quizá solo le dio uno al azar, alguno en su colección que no le gustara y en lugar de tirarlo, decidió dárselo a ella... Sea cual fuera la causa, Hermione estaba contenta. Una Slytherin, Parkinson, le había regalado algo por su cumpleaños. Había tenido un lindo gesto con ella. Sentía unas ganas enormes de ir ya mismo a buscarla y preguntarle sobre el libro. No se trataba de una lectura sencilla, no cualquier adolescente la leería... ¿Lo habrá leído? ¿Qué pensará de él? ¡Podrían conversar sobre sus opiniones del libro!

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa tan grande? —Preguntó Ginny. La miraba con verdadero interés.

—Solo... Pensaba que hoy es un gran día, uno muy bueno.

—¿Y cómo no? Muchas lecturas nuevas, tus amigos y cerveza de mantequilla. No se me ocurriría un mejor cumpleaños para ti —levantó su tarro de cerveza con una sonrisa radiante, parecía orgullosa de que el cumpleaños de su amiga vaya tan bien.

Hermione llevó su bebida a sus labios y al mirar al frente se encontró con los ojos grises de Luna, y como se vio atrapada mientras la observaba, le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa comprensiva, hasta alentadora. No tenía pruebas, así que no debería poder afirmarlo, pero juraba que Luna, a diferencia de Ginny, supo leer entre líneas y estaba enterada del por qué de su alegría. Las mejillas de Hermione tomaron color y rogó que el tarro de cerveza consiguiera cubrir su sonrojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * El título del libro "Todo es Blanco", así como la descripción de Pansy sobre él y el "fragmento" que leyó Hermione, fue inventado por mí, pero está basado en "All Is White" de Emilie Simon, una canción que conocí por el documental "La Marche de l'empereur". Si les gustan los pingüinos, los documentales y el cine francés, les recomiendo encarecidamente que vean el documental.
> 
> *"El Hijo del Códice" es un libro real de la saga "Magic ex Libris" de Jim C. Hines. Por si les interesa: tiene un personaje bisexual, es una saga de fantasía.


	8. Pansy: Pff. Yo no tengo miedo. Solo los débiles tienen mied... ¡Aaaaah! ¡Agh! ¡Me cago en…! Borren esto, me niego a que este sea el título.

**8.**

**Pansy:**

_Pff. Yo no tengo miedo._

_Solo_ _los débiles tienen mied..._

 _¡Aaaaah! ¡Agh!_ _¡Me cago en...!_

_Borren esto,_

_me niego a que este sea el título._

¿Nunca les ha sucedido que sienten que alguien los observa, pero cuando se dan la vuelta, nadie los está mirando? Pansy estaba viviendo algo como eso. Hace semanas que le sucede. Sí es cierto que los primeros días de clases fue el foco de muchas miradas curiosas por todos los extraños acontecimientos alrededor del apellido Parkinson, pero las cosas se habían calmado a esta altura del año. Además, antes sentía que grupos de gente la miraban, como si fuera un animal de circo, ahora... solo uno. Mientras pasea por los pasillos a veces siente que ese alguien se detuvo a observarla. Cuando está en clase se siente vigilada (que dentro de todo era normal ya que le suelen hacer bromas pesadas), pero esto era de forma particular, ya que grupos de Slytherin la miran por momentos, y por otros solo ese alguien. O incluso ahora mismo, en el Gran Comedor, mientras todos los alumnos cenaban juntos, alguien la estaba mirando, lo apostaba, ¿pero quién era?

Con bronca mordió su pastel, que estaba decorado con un dibujo de calavera, y registró por quinta vez el Gran Comedor. Esa noche era Halloween, así que además de toparse con diferentes rostros, también encontraba calabazas flotantes con rostros siniestros. Muchas de ellas tenían sus ojos, si así se podía llamar a esos huecos, fijos en Pansy. La Slytherin se tuvo que recordar a sí misma que aunque muchas cosas en el mundo mágico tenían vida (como el Sombrero Seleccionador) esas calabazas estaban inanimadas.

Unas carcajadas ajenas la obligaron a agudizar el oído. Se trataba de risas maliciosas, eso despertó su curiosidad. Sonrío por la coincidencia, era el día ideal para reír de forma cruel. ¿De qué cosa prohibida estarían hablando?

—Tracey Davis es hermosa —dijo un muchacho.

Pansy no lo conocía más que de cara, de cruzarlo en la Sala Común. Solía recordar bien los rostros y estaba segura que nunca lo había visto en clases. ¿Sería un año menor o aún más pequeño? Tenía cara de bebé, imposible que fuera mayor.

—Pero al lado de Daphne no puede competir —contrarió el que se sentaba frente al cara de bebé. Era guapo, pero tenía orejas enormes. Pansy rió interiormente, ya que consideró que él debería unirse a una manada de elefantes.

Pero... aunque odiara admitirlo, el chico orejón tenía razón. Daphne es hermosa. Los genes de la familia Greengrass eran de envidiar. Tanto Daphne como Astoria (de verdad son muy parecidas) tienen una belleza digna de admiración. Cabello rubio casi blanco, grandes ojos azules, piel pálida con pómulos rosados, altas y esbeltas. Pansy era consciente de que ellas podrían ser modelos. Le recordaba a la belleza de los franceses que visitaron Hogwarts durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos el año anterior, sin embargo más lindas eran las chicas que los chicos de Beauxbatons.

—Daphne o Astoria no cuentan, son prácticamente las más guapas de Hogwarts. Puede que algunos prefieran a Ginny Weasley por ejemplo, pero aun así... las Greengrass están en otra liga —ahora habló otro, sentado a un lado del cara de bebé. Era un chico de piel oscura, casi el tono de una taza de café. Ella odiaba el café, su madre lo tomaba muy amargo, siempre uno en la mañana.

Pansy arrugó la frente cuando el orejón dijo que a lo mejor un día de estos intentaba probar suerte con Weasley en Hogsmeade. "Claro que también babean por esa Gryffindor" pensó, mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco. No entendía qué le veían, ella era bastante bruta y su simple tono de voz, que sobresalía entre los demás durante las conversaciones, la irritaba. Weasley podía tener la cara más linda del mundo mágico y le daría igual, le resultaba insufrible.

—Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran... Tracey es hermosa. La mejor de Slytherin si me preguntan.

—Estás obsesionado con ella, hombre. Deberías invitarla a salir —lo incitó el chico de piel negra.

Pansy suspiró y mordió de nuevo su pastel, los hombres le resultaban tan tontos a veces... ¿En serio pensaban que tenían oportunidad con Tracey o Weasley? 

—Siempre está con Daphne, Draco, Blaise... no podría. No soy tan guapo.

—Bah, Bulstrode... ¿Cuál era su nombre? —Preguntó el orejón.

—Millicent —le respondieron los otros a la vez.

—¡Millicent Bulstrode! Ella es como una patada en la entrepierna. Y anda en el grupito ese. Siempre está pegada a Daphne y Tracey. ¡Así que deben hablar con cualquiera! —Comenzó a reír en cuanto terminó de hablar.

El cara de bebé lo fulminó con la mirada (pero como era de esperarse, no intimidaba en lo absoluto). Después de un rato de risa, el orejón se disculpó.

—Ya, no te enojes conmigo. Solo digo que no creo que sea cosa de ser atractivos. Varios de los populares son bastante normalitos. Ese Nott por ejemplo, es como un troll, pero todos los días habla con Daphne.

—¡Es cierto! Parkinson también era bastante normal y estaba con ellos —comentó el de piel negra, que desde ese preciso momento Pansy comenzaría a llamar "cara de vómito y cerebro de babosa"—. Si no fuera porque entre los populares hay varios feos, pensaría que por eso la sacaron del grupo —dijo entre risas.

—Millicent sin duda es fea... —concordó el cara de bebé—. Parkinson no está mal...

—Es por todo el maquillaje, hombre —afirmó el orejón—. Por suerte eso la arregla. Si está maquillada, no tendría problemas en estar con ella.

El muchacho cara de vómito y cerebro de babosa habló entonces: 

—Pues a mí no me gusta nada. Su maquillaje es como un disfraz de Halloween. Ya saben, los que usan los muggles —aclaró mientras movía la mano para que los demás recordaran las decoraciones y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro—. Seguro si se limpiara la cara, asustaría aún más que disfrazada de monstruo.

Pansy se levantó sin hacer ruido. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. La puerta de salida del Gran comedor estaba a pocos metros de la mesa de Slytherin. Pero antes de irse, ya que escuchar eso le quitó el apetito, decidió tomar una pequeña parada: siempre había espacio para el postre, una dulce venganza...

Ella notó que al acercarse a ellos el orejón abrió sus ojos con cierto temor. Se inclinó antes de que el chico pudiera hablar y dar aviso a los demás. Llevó su boca cerca de la oreja de cara de vómito y con fuerza dijo: "¡BU!". El muchacho saltó sobre su asiento y con los ojos como platos giró el rostro. En frente, muy cerca de él, estaba Pansy. Ella le sonrió sin separar sus labios al hacerlo, y sabiendo que ahora toda la atención estaba en ella, habló:

—No me sorprende que te asuste la idea de verme sin maquillaje. Se nota que eres bastante cobarde.

El chico no llegó salir de su asombro a tiempo para reaccionar y defenderse de lo que Pansy le dijo. Cuando ella se fue del Gran Comedor, cara de vómito, algo azorado, gruñó: "Pero qué rayos le pasa a esa".

. . .

Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, y Daphne Greengrass eran compañeras de dormitorio de Pansy. Y gracias Daphne, en ese cuarto, paz era lo que menos había. Que irónico era dormir bajo el mismo techo que tu mayor enemigo.

—¿No creen que aquí hay un olor molesto? —Preguntó, a los segundos de ingresar, Daphne.

La chica habló como cuatro tonos más altos de lo normal para que todas en esa habitación pudieran escucharla. En especial Pansy, que minutos antes, había sido la única que estaba allí. Luego de su desagradable cena fue a su dormitorio. No era muy tarde todavía así que decidió sentarse a hacer un poco de tarea así no se le acumulaban. Claro que no contaba con que Daphne iba a venir a gritar mientras los hacía. Justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor, esta noche de Halloween estaba consiguiendo ser una pesadilla.

Millicent y Tracey se tomaron la pregunta que les habían hecho de forma literal y respondieron que la habitación estaba igual que siempre. Daphne murmuró algo, probablemente algún insulto, mientras revisaba su armario y siguió con su teatro:

—No, presten atención. Es... un olor muy peculiar. ¿Cómo describirlo? —llevó su mano a su barbilla, simulando pensar—. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Es como el de un Weasley! —fijó sus ojos en Pansy mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia—. ¿Será porque eres pobre y por eso hueles como ellos, o porque ahora son tus amigos y te pegan el mal olor?

Soltó una risa fuerte, exagerada. Tracey y Millicent se rieron con ella, como marionetas. Pansy, en cambio, no reaccionó. Desde que Daphne abrió la boca ella estuvo en la misma posición: sentada sobre su cama, apoyándose en el respaldo de esta, mirando sus cosas. Había corrido la almohada hacia la otra punta y en el colchón se encontraban desparramados algunos pergaminos. Movió su mano para agarrar la pluma, que estaba sobre la pequeña mesita junto a su cama, hizo unos tachones en el pergamino más cercano y volvió a dejar la pluma en su lugar, dentro del frasco de tinta. Ignoraba a sus compañeras, centrándose en su tarea de Transformaciones.

Se escuchó cómo Daphne bufó rompiendo el silencio. De reojo Pansy notó cómo se sentaba en su cama.

—Hey —la llamó Daphne—. ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando Parkinson?

Pero la aludida, impenetrable, cambió la página del libro para continuar su lectura. No iba a picar tan fácil.

Una almohada voló hacia ella, por pocos centímetros erró. Sintió cómo el objeto le rosaba la punta de la nariz y en un parpadeo escuchó el ruido de impacto del objeto contra la pared y después al caer al suelo. Pansy abrió grande los ojos y rápido buscó al culpable. Se clavó su mirada, como era de esperarse, en el brazo todavía extendido de Daphne. Tenía el ceño fruncido, el lado derecho del labio estirado hacia abajo, de pura tensión. La posición del cuerpo, tirado hacia adelante, mostraba que había lanzado el objeto con fuerza, con la energía de todos sus músculos. Era una almohada, así que no se contuvo. Por el calor del momento, de haberse visto atacada, Pansy devolvió con sus palabras:

—Sé que te mueres porque deje de estudiar y juegue contigo a una guerra de almohadas como las grandes amigas que somos... ¡De verdad lo sé! Entiendo que necesites mi atención. Todos se mueren por ella. Pero la tarea no se terminará sola —fingió no notar que Daphne estaba tan ofendida y enojada que su cara estaba cada vez más roja—. Bueno, la tuya sí. ¿Quién te deja copiar de sus pergaminos, Millicent o Tracey? Bueno, da igual. Cualquiera de las dos seguro hace mejor trabajo que tú.

Cuando terminó de hablar, miró el resto del panorama. Millicent y Tracey parecían sorprendidas de su osadía. También notó que la cama de la primera nombrada, no tenía almohada, pero la de Daphne sí. Había agarrado y tirado la de su "amiga" y no la suya propia. No le sorprendía. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfrentar los de Daphne, notó que la rabia con la que antes la fulminaba era aún mayor, a un nivel preocupante. Tragó saliva, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo. Ella era alguien muy egocéntrica, lo reconocía. No le gustaba permitir que se sobrepusieran a ella. No le temblaba la boca para soltar un insulto o burlarse. Amaba la confrontación verbal. Pero solía escapar de las peleas físicas, y la cara de Daphne indicaba que tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo y romperle la nariz...

—Soy mejor que tú Pansy. Todos me prefieren a mí —la forma en que habló Daphne estuvo cerca de ser un gruñido animal. Sus palabras le recordaron al Gran Comedor... todos la prefieren, es cierto.

Ya no solo la cara de Daphne era intimidante, también lo eran sus puños cerrados, y ver que las otras se paraban más firmes, imitándola. Pansy sopesó sus opciones. Daphne era más alta que ella, y resguardándola, estaban las otras dos. Millicent, robusta y de espalda ancha, aunque una cabeza más baja que ella, podría tirarla al suelo de un empujón si quisiera. Tracey era pequeña en todo sentido, sería la única que podría vencer, pero en solitario, no cuando tenía a una jirafa y a un mastodonte apoyándola. Podía sacar su varita, pero sería una contra tres, y la realidad es que a Pansy se le daba mejor la teoría que la práctica en la magia; era raro que ganara un duelo cuando los practicaban en clases. Se veía perfectamente volviendo al retrete con el que el primer día la habían bautizado como perdedora. Ante esa situación frente a ella, hasta se había olvidado de respirar. Ni su orgullo estaba arriba de su integridad física. "Pero qué idiota... ¡Debía permanecer callada!" pensó.

—¿Qué pasa, Pansy? —inquirió, la que ahora era, la líder de las serpientes—. ¿Ya no hablas? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿Ya no eres tan valiente como tus nuevos amiguitos los leones?

Daphne volvía a regodearse en su superioridad. Cuando Pansy seguía siendo una influyente Parkinson, la guerra era fría, se trataba de demostrar quién era la mejor, porque dinero para comprar a alumnos del castillo como guardaespaldas tenían ambas. ¿Pero ahora? Pansy no podía pedir que otros Slytherin la ayudaran, no podía acusar a la otra de ser una salvaje frente a Draco y los demás ya que la ignoraban, no tenía ni a una miserable lechuza que fuera en su rescate a picarle un ojo a Daphne.

Se levantó de un salto. Las otras tres se sorprendieron y se posicionaron mejor, pensando que iría contra ellas, preparándose para atacar. Pero no fue así. Pansy ordenó rápido sus pergaminos y libros que estaban sobre la cama y los dejó en la mesita cercana.

—Que... ¿Qué haces? —En la voz de Daphne ya ni había rabia y superioridad. Estaba tan desconcertada que lo demás parecía habérsele olvidado.

—Creo que sobro en esta pijamada.

Daphne y sus dos amigas-guardaespaldas se miraron entre sí de reojo. Una de ellas, Pansy no llegó a distinguir cuál, murmuró: "¿Enloqueció?"

—Pueden tirarse mi almohada si quieren, se las presto. Adiós, que se diviertan —dijo, y salió disparada hacia la puerta del dormitorio, azotando la puerta con su salida antes de que las otras tres chicas reaccionaran.

Tenía un plan sencillo y eficiente: esconderse. Contando con que las otras tardaran unos segundos en reaccionar y perseguirla, buscó tan veloz como pudo esa columna ostentosa y enorme que dividía el pasillo de los dormitorios y cuando la encontró se escondió tras ella. Pansy nunca agradeció tanto ser delgada como en ese momento. Contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba los pasos de las otras Slytherin acercarse.

—¿No intentará irse del castillo? —Preguntó Millicent.

—Claro que no, estúpida —la voz de Daphne sonó aguda, furiosa.

—Debió haber salido de la sala común entonces —susurró la "estúpida".

Daphne no contestó, pero enseguida los tres pares de pasos se escucharon de nuevo, volvían a caminar. Cada vez el sonido fue más suave, hasta que la puerta de entrada de las mazmorras de Slytherin hizo un ruido sordo tanto al abrirse como al cerrarse. Y entonces, exhaló el aire que sus pulmones retenían con desesperación. Sentía el corazón golpear rápido contra su pecho, sus manos sudaron un poco por la tensión. Se había salvado de hacer otra visita a los baños en desuso del sexto piso, pero se quiso golpear la frente contra la pared de todas formas, por idiota. ¿Ahora qué hacía? Esto Daphne no lo olvidaría, mañana debería pagar lo que había hecho. Recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la columna y murmuró para sí misma entre dientes: "Ya sabes que son mayoría, no tiene caso contestar. Debes ignorar. Ignorar. Ig-no-rar".

Después de unos segundos se calmó. Soltó un suspiro largo y se enderezó. Restregó sus manos en su falda y de paso estiró la prenda para arreglar cualquier posible arruga. Llevó sus dedos a su cabello y los usó para peinarse. Con las prisas de escapar seguro se le habrían quedado algunos mechones rebeldes en punta. Cuando se sintió arreglada, cerró los ojos. Se mentalizó y se dirigió a uno de los dormitorios pertenecientes a las chicas de Slytherin de quinto año. Había varios más además del de ella, Greengrass, Davis y Bulstrode, y si algo tenía claro en esos momentos, era que no podía volver a su dormitorio.

Abrió la puerta de uno de ellos sin anunciarse. Una chica, de la cual no conocía el nombre, chilló y se cubrió el cuerpo. Estaba poniéndose su pijama justo cuando invadió el lugar. Otras dos que tampoco sabía sus nombres estaban acostadas en sus camas, mirándola como si fuera una criatura de cinco cabezas. Y la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, solo parada (quién sabe qué hacía), estaba con sus ojos desorbitados y encogida del susto.

—Tú —dijo Pansy.

La muchacha que estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta, abrió aún más los ojos (para sorpresa de Pansy, era posible) y miró de reojo a ambos lados, buscando a otra persona.

—Te hablo a ti, sí —aclaró mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

—Qué... Por qué...

—¡Dónde, cuándo, cómo! —bramó burlona Pansy—. Escúchame, tú —marcó en especial la palabra "Tú", indicándole que para ella, ese era su nuevo nombre—. Te he conseguido una nueva habitación.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó con voz chillona, parecía haberse atragantado con su propia saliva.

—¿Estás sorda? ¡Una habitación nueva, con las más populares de Slytherin! Para ti y solo para ti. Ya me lo agradecerás luego, Tú. Ahora largo.

—No puedes echarla... ¡Es su habitación! —la defendió una de sus compañeras de cuarto, ya que Tú estaba demasiado aturdida para siquiera respirar.

—¿Y quién te dio permiso para entrar en nuestra habitación? ¡Vete! —Agregó otra, la que antes había estado semidesnuda. Ella parecía tener más cólera que el resto (posiblemente por la interrupción durante su cambio de pijama).

Los latidos en el pecho de Pansy volvieron a acelerarse. Los sentía tan fuertes, que podía notar las pulsaciones hasta en las orejas. Solo pensar en irse le oprimía la garganta.

—Una en este cuarto se va a ir a dormir con Greengrass y les juro por la tumba de Salazar que no voy a ser yo.

Había un poco de angustia en su tono, pero camuflada por la ira que tenía encima.

—Nosotras no...

—¡No me importa! —las interrumpió—. Estoy harta. ¡HARTA! No puedo estudiar, dormir o comer tranquila.

Algunas de las chicas que estaban por abrir la boca pare replicar se tragaron sus palabras del susto. En la casa de Slytherin todos siempre fueron conscientes de la poca paciencia y gran carácter de Pansy, en especial desde el día en que ella explotó y le gritó cosas a Draco en medio de la sala común. Pero aun cuando se enojaba, era raro que levantara tanto el tono de voz.

—¡No pienso volver ahí a esperar a ver cuándo despierto calva o con una acromántula encima!

—Pansy —trató de decir una de forma amable y calmada. Las chicas comenzaban a notar el pánico que la ahogaba.

—¡Está loca! ¡Es ruin, es una estúpida! ¡Bastante que la aguanté estos dos meses de clases!

La chica que Pansy había bautizado como "Tú", dio varios pasos hacia atrás para reunirse con las demás.

—¡¿Cómo voy a ganarle?! ¡Tres contra una en el mejor de los casos, y si puede me agarra con un grupo de gente más grande!

—Pansy, tranquila —intentó, de nuevo, pararla una de ellas—. Puedes quedarte aquí.

—¡No sean egoístas! ¿Qué quieren? ¿Dinero, es eso? ¿Se venden a las Greengrass? ¡Porque para hacerlo deben ser un grupo de Slytherins de lo...! —Pansy perdió fuerza cuando las miró bien: unas le sonreía débilmente, otras la miraban como si ella fuera una tonta—. Más idiotas...

—¿Terminaste de llorar? —Preguntó la antes semidesnuda Slytherin—. Dijimos que puedes quedarte aquí.

Durante unos segundos Pansy quedó muda. Luego, con el ceño fruncido, cuestionó: 

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

—Pansy... No somos títeres. ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Ah, no? —dijo con un tono jocoso mezclado con vergüenza.

—Eres nuestra compañera de casa... No necesitas amenazarnos y echarnos de nuestras propias habitaciones. Puedes pedirnos ayuda. ¿O ya te crees también el cuento de que todos los Slytherin somos malos?

Pansy se sonrojó. Tanto porque se había exaltado para nada, como porque no quería que le dieran ayuda. Ella se ayudaba sola. Los demás solo debían dar un paso a un lado, sin estorbar...

—Además es mi trabajo garantizar el bienestar de los estudiantes de Slytherin, si necesitas un cambio de habitación yo debo encargarme —dijo para finalizar su justificación.

Antes no lo había notado, pero la que había atrapado cambiándose el pijama era Sophie Roper, la prefecta. Ella tomó su lugar cuando rechazó el puesto. Estaba diferente de como la recordaba, durante el verano se había dejado crecer el cabello, ahora llevaba unos lentes cuadrados con marcos finos y Pansy habría puesto la mano al fuego y asegurado que antes era más plana. ¿Cómo es que le había crecido tanto el pecho en unos meses?

—¿Entonces una de ustedes tomará mi lugar en mi dormitorio? —Preguntó, confundida.

Sophie Roper frunció el ceño. Miró a las demás, que parecían divertidas con la situación.

—¿Nunca has notado que los dormitorios tienen cinco camas?

"¿Qué?" pensó Pansy. Eso no era verdad. Sus ojos revisaron el cuarto en el que estaba: una cama, dos, tres, cuatro... cinco...

Con una sonrisa, que indicaba que le divertía ver su desconcierto, Sophie explicó:

—Todos los dormitorios en Hogwarts en todas las casas tienen cinco camas. En Slytherin, de quinto año, somos trece alumnas. Y todos los dormitorios tienen cinco camas. Es decir que sobraban. Debíamos elegir si hacer dos cuartos con cinco alumnas y el que quedaba con las tres restantes... O hacer que un cuarto tenga cinco alumnas y los otros dos quedaran con cuatro.  
Como ya habrás notado, decidimos lo último. Nosotras somos el otro dormitorio además del de ustedes en tener una cama sobrante. Puedes cambiar de dormitorio sin problemas.

Pansy estaba sin palabras. No sabía que había dos camas extra. Pudo haberse escapado de Daphne desde el primer día y recién se venía enterando...

—No recuerdo haber decidido algo así —confesó, tratando de entender dónde había ido a parar la quinta cama de su dormitorio. Ella no era idiota, sabía contar, en su dormitorio solo había cuatro camas.

—No lo hicieron ustedes, fuimos nosotras —confesó la chica que bautizó como Tú—. Daphne siempre dio miedo... Desde primer año. Ninguna de nosotras quería dormir en el mismo cuarto que ella.

—Ella el primer día se burló de mi cabello —comentó una.

—Bueno... Pansy un día se burló del mío... —dijo otra. Esa era una de las que la miró mal desde el primer momento que puso un pie en el lugar.

—Debes disculparte —ordenó Sophie—. Como tu prefecta no puedo negarte ayuda. Pero como compañera, sabiendo que has molestado a Rachel incluso, pienso que debes disculparte. Sino no nos sentiremos cómodas contigo.

"Ah, Rachel... Bueno, ciertamente su cabello era feo..." pensó.

—¡Ya, ya! —bufó, parando a Sophie. Miró a Rachel y dijo—: Lo lamento. No te dije que tu peinado era horrible para molestarte, la verdad solo fui honesta, no me gustaba para nada el corte...—el ceño fruncido de Sophie que se iba marcando más y más mientras hablaba, lo que la obligó a cambiar el rumbo de sus palabras, intentando sonar empática—, pero no estuvo bien, claro. No pensé en cómo te sentirías. Nunca me pediste una opinión sobre ello, me desubiqué.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Rachel suspiró y murmuró "está bien". Todas las chicas se miraron un momento entre ellas (se notaba la compenetración que había después de tantos años compartidos). Al final asintieron, relajaron sus expresiones y se movieron hasta sus respectivas camas, siguiendo con las actividades que hacían antes de que Pansy las interrumpiera. Ninguna le dijo que se largue, por lo tanto lo tomó como mensaje de que la aceptaron como nueva compañera de dormitorio.

. . .

Las mazmorras de Slytherin tienen su encanto, pues como Draco dijo alguna vez, es especial. Como una cápsula de escape bajo el agua. Cuando es de día y la luz del Sol traspasa hasta las profundidades del Lago Negro, se puede ver por la ventana de los dormitorios el agua con un tono verde claro, por las plantas del fondo... es casi mágico. No mágico por la magia, estaban en Hogwarts, sino porque parece una fantasía. Un mundo aparte que nunca pensarías que existe. A no ser que seas de Slytherin, claro, y vivas esa experiencia única.

Pero en la noche, era diferente. El lugar se sumía en la oscuridad absoluta, porque la Luna no tiene fuerza suficiente para penetrar el agua tan profunda. Es diferente a la torre de Gryffindor por ejemplo, que está tan cerca de las estrellas. En las mazmorras de Slytherin en cuanto se apagan las velas, te sientes como si hubieras cerrado los ojos. Todo lo bello se va con el Sol.

Algunos estudiantes se llegan a agobiar con tanta oscuridad, es casi como estar ciego; puede ser desesperante. Por eso es que en los dormitorios de las serpientes hay velas especiales. Su magia se conecta con su propietario, todos tienen una junto a su cama. Es una pequeña llama que se prende cuando el estudiante tiene los ojos abiertos y se apaga cuando los tiene cerrados. Ese débil fuego es como una pequeña esperanza que te dice "tranquilo, mañana volverás a ver cosas hermosas, no perderás nunca la posibilidad de verlas". Pansy había tirado su vela el primer día de clases.

Ahora mismo ella estaba en total oscuridad, mirando un techo que en realidad no veía, solo asumía que allí estaba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar los ronquidos de Millicent durante las noches. Daphne y Tracey tenían el sueño pesado por lo que nunca habían tenido problemas con los ruidos fuertes de Millicent. Pansy por otro lado, durante sus primeros días del primer año, no había conseguido pegar un ojo por la noche. Después de un tiempo, dormía de a ratos, cada tanto siendo despertada por los ronquidos, hasta que finalmente tanto tiempo de convivencia funcionó y el fuerte ruido se volvió una costumbre, lo comenzó a entender como un silencio. Como un ulular de una lechuza pero más hosco. Por culpa de esa transición cuando llegaba el verano y volvía a su hogar, los primeros días le costaba dormir sin escuchar los ronquidos de fondo. A Pansy le desagradaba tener esa peculiar y extraña unión con Millicent, le recordaba a un matrimonio que se acostumbra a las molestias de su pareja por el amor que se tienen. Asqueroso.

Movida por la intuición, serpenteó por el cuarto con cuidado, y confiando en su memoria llegó a la puerta. Ella odiaba quedarse quieta cuando el insomnio la atrapaba. Sabía que era contraproducente y que se quitaría aún más el sueño, pero, ¿qué más daba? Se aburría.

Otra noche más, paseaba por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts. Pansy meditaba sobre qué haría mañana. ¿Debía faltar a alguna clase y mover sus cosas de su antiguo dormitorio al nuevo en ese momento?

—Como nos atrape Filch...

—No lo hará si te callas, Hermione —la cortó un chico, que Pansy reconoció enseguida. ¿Quién no sabe el nombre de esa celebridad? ¡Harry Potter!

Pansy puso una sonrisa ladina. No esperaba encontrarse a la correcta Hermione Granger paseando por los pasillos fuera del toque de queda.

—Soy una prefecta. Y tú también Ron. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto...

—No es tan grave —la cortó Ron—. Tú te nos uniste. No te quejes.

La Slytherin se tuvo que morder el labio para no reírse a carcajadas. Esos tres cachorros de león estaban haciendo bastante alboroto para estar intentando no ser descubiertos. Y además... la cara de pavor (junto con rabia) de Granger no tenía precio. Estuvo tentada a ir a molestarlos, sería un perfecto broche de oro para cerrar la noche de Halloween: asustar a los valientes Gryffindors. Pero Pansy no quería meterse en problemas, y se notaba que ese trío los atraería como reflectores. Literales reflectores, usaban sus varitas para crear luz. Pedían a gritos que los encuentren. Mejor dejar que se arruinen solos.

Con pisadas suaves se alejó de la escena. No podía permanecer más tiempo allí sin reírse de ellos. Claro que la curiosidad la consumía. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Pansy jugó con el anillo de su dedo. Verlos allí le recordó que durante el día Ginny Weasley había ido a hablarle. Según ella "Luna le pidió que le haga compañía en su lugar, porque estaba muy ocupada". ¡Qué amable e insoportable era la rubia! No le sorprendía que se llevaran bien esas dos. Granger por el contrario nunca la buscaba, solo si Lovegood y Weasley estaban con ella y la arrastraban a saludar a Pansy, se dignaba a hacer presencia. Eso le ofendía un poco, no pensó que después del trabajo de Astronomía, Granger la comenzaría a esquivar así. Estos últimos días agradecía no haber puesto ninguna clase de dedicatoria en su libro. De hecho se arrepentía de habérselo dado. Sin duda Pansy no le agradaba a Granger... Un momento. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Pansy estaba... ¿Triste? Sus ojos estaban comenzando a arderle. Eso era inaudito. ¡Una Parkinson no lloraría por una Gryffindor! ¡Era Hermione Granger por todos los cielos! ¡La repelente niñata que no salía de la biblioteca ni aunque haya un basilisco suelto!

"Solo estoy sensible porque fue una noche horrible en el que no dejaron de molestarme, no es que me fastidie que sea más probable que Granger rompa las reglas a que me busque para hablar de algo..." trató de convencerse.

"Track", un ruido cortó los pensamientos de Pansy. No estaba segura de dónde provino ya que en Hogwarts había bastante eco. "Pss" se escuchó ahora, un sonido mucho más suave. ¿Era algo arrastrándose? "Cof, cof, cof". La Slytherin frunció el ceño. Eso no sonó a un objeto. "Aaahg". ¿Eso... Fue un gruñido? Sonaba a un gruñido. Pansy no estaba asustada, solo no entendía qué era todo eso. ¿Debía esconderse? No creía que fuera Filch pero... La chica empalideció. Algo le había tocado la espalda. Algo tocó su espalda. ¡Algo estaba a su espalda!

Chilló, asustada, y dio media vuelta mientras trastabillaba. Había una figura en la oscuridad. No la distinguía bien ya que no estaban las velas encendidas. Eso sin duda no era un profesor, si así fuera ya la estarían regañando... Acaso... ¿Sería ese alguien que la miraba desde las sombras? Pansy tragó saliva. No debía preocuparse, sea quien sea, debe ser solo un alumno. "Debe querer mi autógrafo" pensó, intentando bromear y alejar el temor.

—Lms som—murmuró la figura misteriosa y una luz blanca y cegadora apareció, obligando a Pansy a parpadear varias veces.

Cuando enfocó la vista, se asustó mucho. Mucho pelo. Telarañas. Eso estaba a poca distancia de su rostro. "Pero qué rayos es esa criatura" pensó. Era probable que estuviera temblando. Sin querer quedarse a descubrir qué pasaría dio unos pasos hacia atrás, su talón se atoró en una hendidura del suelo y se cayó, por lo que soltó un "¡Ah!" mezclado de dolor y temor. Desde esa nueva perspectiva notó que esa cosa peluda tenía cuerpo de chica y una varita en la mano que tenía la punta brillante. ¿Había usado el hechizo lumos solem? La mano femenina que no tenía la varita, se fue al pelo, que cuando se lo acomodó, mostró un rostro por demás conocido...

—Granger —gruñó Pansy. ¡No se lo podía creer! La había matado del susto. ¿Qué rayos? Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre (más de lo normal), lleno de telarañas... segundos atrás parecía tener una bola de pelo en lugar de cabeza.

—¿Parkinson? —Preguntó confundida. Pansy puso mala cara. Y la otra, viendo la situación, mostró una mueca de preocupación y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella ignoró esa mano y se levantó sola. Mientras sacudía el polvo de su pantalón (estaba en pijama), Granger volvió a hablar: 

—Perdón... ¿Te asusté?

—¡No! ¡No me asusté! —gruñó, roja.


	9. Hermione: ¿Dulce o travesura?

**9.**

**Hermione:**

_¿Dulce o travesura?_

—¡No! ¡No me asusté! —gruñó, Parkinson.

Con la luz que emanaba de su varita pudo percibir el color rojo que se intensificada en las mejillas de la Slytherin.

—¿Segura? —insistió Hermione mordiéndose el labio para aguantarse la risa.

Ella había escuchado perfectamente el chillido de la otra cuando chocó con su espalda, la vio caerse al suelo... No había que ser un genio: la había asustado. Y Parkinson se negaba a reconocerlo. "Ajá" la escuchó murmurar, mientras veía cómo se limpiaba la ropa. ¡Qué terca era! Hermione presionaba sus labios para no carcajear.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —le preguntó, brusca.

—Ah, nada. Es solo que...

—Me caí. ¿Y qué? Tú pareces un espantapájaros.

Está bien, Parkinson estaba enojada. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Qué facilidad tenía esa chica para ser desagradable. Solo se reía porque había descubierto un lado inusual en ella... no por maldad. Suspiró y poniendo los ojos en blanco, aclaró: "No me reía de ti". Parkinson hizo un mohín. Desde su exclamación sobre que no se había asustado, no le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada. ¿Tan enojada estaba? Miró a su alrededor incómoda. ¿Dónde habían quedado Harry y Ron? Pero antes de poder siquiera moverse para buscarlos, los ojos verdes la veían fijo. Se sentía obligada a quedarse quieta.

—Tu cabello está lleno de telarañas. ¿Te las vas a dejar ahí toda la noche? —dijo. 

Hermione abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta. En la oscuridad palpó su melena revuelta, intentando arreglarse con poco éxito. Cada tanto conseguía quitarse algún hilo de telaraña. Intentaba darse prisa, pero era imposible. Más sabiendo que Parkinson la observaba y para empeorarlo, se negaba a cambiar su expresión malhumorada. En serio, ¿tanto le desagradaba a Parkinson su presencia?

Era un contraste chocante ya que una de las cosas que más ansió durante las últimas semanas fue poder tener un momento a solas con la Slytherin para preguntarle sobre el libro, ese que había acaparado toda su atención durante su cumpleaños; lo había releído varias veces incluso, pero... no se atrevía a hablarle. Era ridículo, lo sabía. Por impulso había pedido ser su compañera en el trabajo de Astronomía. También fue como una terca a sentarse con ella en una clase de Historia. ¿Pero ahora? No se atrevía a sacar el tema. Se la pasaba mirándola casi a diario en el Gran Comedor, en clases, a veces se paraba en medio del pasillo y abría la boca para llamarla pero las palabras no salían... Se pasó todo el mes buscando una oportunidad, que hubo varias, y un poco de valor, que fue lo que no consiguió en lo absoluto.

—Quítalas —murmuró Parkinson, sorprendiendo de nuevo, a Hermione.

—Eso inten... —pero sus palabras quedaron a medias. Parkinson dio un paso hacia adelante. Ahora estaba mucho más cerca que antes, incluso debía levantar la cabeza para verle el rostro. No solía notar tanto la diferencia de altura entre ellas, siempre que hablaban mantenían una distancia considerable, pero ahora, cuando la tenía tan cerca, si miraba al frente sus ojos se encontraban con su cuello. Sintió manos ajenas sobre su cabello, y ahí entendió: quiso decirle que quitara las manos. Parkinson estaba ayudándola con las telarañas.

—Eres una inútil —le dijo. Hermione, ofendida, iba a replicar que cómo esperaba que se las quitara sin un espejo, pues las telarañas son muy delgadas para poder sentirlas solo con el tacto—. No puedo soportar verte como un estropajo. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila estando hecha un desastre?

—Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta... ¡Sino claro que lo arreglaría!

—No te ofendas, pero siempre estás hecha un estropajo. Solo que con las telarañas de hoy superaste mi nivel de tolerancia.

Hermione frunció el ceño y dejó de mirarle el rostro cuando notó el atisbo de sonrisa ladina tan característica de ella. Estaba segura que la divertía hacerla rabiar. Se defendió, diciendo entre dientes: 

—No puedo perder todo mi tiempo arreglándome. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Le soltó un "hmn" mientras asentía con lentitud, como si le estuviera dando la razón a un loco. Se atrevió a volver a levantar la mirada, topándose con su rostro concentrado intentando encontrar, con la poca luz, dónde estaban las telarañas.

—Yo me arreglo. Siempre estoy presentable, que no me maquille o no me haga peinados de moda no significa que...

Parkinson bajó la mirada hacia ella, enarcando una ceja.

—No te pedí explicaciones Granger. Para mí siempre pareces un desastre. Yendo de un lado al otro con tu cabello así, como si tuvieras un nido en la cabeza, y las manos manchadas con tinta como si tuvieras cinco años y no supieras usar bien una maldita pluma... —sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en el cabello de la Gryffindor para seguir con su trabajo. Mientras quitaba una telaraña más, agregó—: Pero bueno, supongo que sí es cierto, para la mayoría sí estás presentable.

—Entonces... ¿Estás diciendo que la mayoría tiene expectativas muy bajas? ¿O que tú tienes expectativas muy altas?

—Lo último. No sé qué me ha irritado más hoy la verdad. Que tu cabello esté así... no puedo soportarlo.

Ambas guardaron silencio. Nunca se imaginó que ella sería tan detallista. ¿Sería el tipo de personas obsesionadas con el orden? Hermione iba rebotando la mirada entre el rostro de Parkinson y el suelo.

—¿Te importaría levantar un poco más la varita? —preguntó, aunque sonó a queja.

Le hizo caso sin rechistar. Tenía razón, se iba a quedar ciega si seguía así...

—¿Tuviste un mal día? —preguntó la Gryffindor, sin aguantar la curiosidad.

Los movimientos de la Slytherin se detuvieron por un momento. ¿Estaba meditando su respuesta?

—Algo así.

De nuevo reinó el silencio y las manos de Parkinson continuaron moviéndose sobre su cabeza. Quería preguntarle más pero las palabras no salían. Era más fácil que Luna o Ginny hablaran y ella se quedara escuchándolas, comentando alguna que otra cosa. ¿Cómo podía ella hablarle con normalidad? ¿Qué podría decir? "Hey Parkinson. ¿Qué tal? ¿Así que te gustan los libros? ¡A mí también!" Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron rojas. Era ridículo. Parkinson sabía que le gustaba leer, todo Hogwarts lo sabía. No se le ocurría cómo hablar con ella si no estaba defendiéndose de sus insultos. Pero quería preguntarle cosas. Quería saber de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos, frustrada. Por favor... ¿Y se hacía llamar una Gryffindor? "Decidido" pensó, "no voy a dudar más". Se negaba a no intentar hablar con Parkinson esta noche. Era la oportunidad perfecta, estaban solas, la estaba ayudando con su cabello. No podía ser tan tonta como para arruinar esta chance. Abrió la boca, a punto de pronunciar su nombre para que le prestara atención, pero unos pasos se escucharon, alertando a ambas chicas. Se miraron por un segundo, con cierto temor, y luego se giraron a la vez hacia el pasillo, por dónde provenía el ruido. Aún en la oscuridad, ese color naranja que siempre destacaba. Podían estar tranquilas: eran Ron y Harry. Los saludó.

—¡Chicos!

—¿Dónde te habías metido Hermione? —preguntó Ron. Cuando se detuvo frente a su amiga notó que no estaba sola—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Podría preguntarles lo mismo —murmuró Parkinson, pero solo Hermione llegó a escucharla.

—Ese Peeves... Nos separó —se quejó Harry.

—Estábamos caminando cuando Peeves apareció. Nos dijo que eligiéramos si preferíamos que nos delatara con Filch o que usara unos globos de agua contra nosotros. Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo a contestar, esquivamos los globos como pudimos —explicó Hermione a Parkinson y se detuvo para señalar el suelo, mostrando que sus pies estaban mojados por la broma del poltergeist. Luego mirando a sus amigos, siguió—: Respondiendo a tus preguntas Ron, yo me pegué a la pared en un momento. No sé si notaron que había una puerta, pero era el lugar ideal para esconderse. Intenté abrirla y como no estaba cerrada con llave, me giré para decirles que nos escapemos por allí. Pero ustedes ya estaban corriendo por el pasillo, por los globos que les tiraban. Habría ido tras ustedes pero Peeves me vio y prefirió intentar empaparme a mí. Así que me metí al cuarto para evitarlo y cerré la puerta. Estaba lleno de cosas, como un almacén. Y era enorme así que fue fácil escabullirme. Encontré después de buscar la salida un rato otra puerta y cuando salí de allí, me topé con Parkinson.

—Vaya... Me alejé a tiempo para evitar problemas —dijo Parkinson.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Inquirió Hermione.

—Hace varios minutos, no lo sé... ¿Quince? ¿Diez? De casualidad los vi. No puedo creer que me haya perdido esa escena, pagaría una fortuna para verlos correr por las bromas de Peeves.

—Eres insoportable —murmuró.

Parkinson se rió.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Harry, interrumpiendo el intercambio—. Nos hemos distraído, pero todavía debemos... —No terminó su frase. No parecía seguro de querer confesar lo que hacían delante de una Slytherin que podía acusarlos con algún profesor.

Hermione miró a Parkinson, debatiéndose qué hacer. No quería despedirse de ella todavía... ¡Si se había prometido a sí misma que conversaría con ella! Si no fuera por los chicos...

—Nos veremos por ahí entonces, Granger. Supongo —dijo la Slytherin. Luego miró a los muchachos y de forma exagerada hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa burlona, agregando—: Lamento interrumpirlos. Adiós Cara Rajada, Comadreja Weasley.

Los chicos pusieron mala cara, pero antes de que contestaran Parkinson se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse, riéndose de su propia broma.

Se alejaba...

—Espera —susurró Hermione. Apretó sus puños y caminó tras ella—. ¡Parkinson!

La aludida paró. La miró con los ojos bien abiertos, con terror.

—¿Te parece buena idea gritar cuando estamos rompiendo las reglas? —Espetó—.¿Qué quieres?

—No te vayas. Ven con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Ron, Harry y Parkinson al mismo tiempo.

Simplemente genial... para que los tres pensaran lo mismo, es que sin duda estaba sonando como Luna Lovegood.

—Ya que estás aquí... Ya estás rompiendo las reglas de todas formas... Es decir... — Hermione quería darse una cachetada a sí misma. ¡Debía reaccionar! No actuar como una niña acobardada de sus propias palabras—. Dumbledore suele decir que los de Slytherin tienen cierto desdén por las reglas...

Parkinson cruzó sus brazos, mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo. Parecía meditar si estaba en serio ante una alumna de notas excelentes y una supuesta Gryffindor. Ella se cuestionaría lo mismo, no la culpaba.

—¿Y por qué debería romper las reglas con... ustedes? —Parkinson no apartaba la vista de sus mejores amigos.

—Yo no estoy diciendo que debas hacerlo por nosotros —se defendió—. Solo digo que podría ser... eh... divertido.

Era obvia la duda en su voz. Hermione ni estaba viendo a sus amigos, que seguro estaban intentando asesinarla con la mirada. Su atención estaba puesta en su totalidad en Parkinson, en su reacción. Le urgía que aceptara su invitación. Temía que si la rechazaba, no se atrevería a hablarle de nuevo de pura vergüenza...

La Slytherin llevó una mano a su barbilla. Fingió pensar y puso una sonrisa que en la penumbra parecía cruel.

—Bueno, está bien. No me voy a arriesgar a perder la oportunidad de verlos en apuros.

Bueno, no parecía, era cruel. Seguro estaba imaginando que existía la posibilidad de que otra vez el trío fuera atacado por Peeves. Hermione se resistió a decir que si iba con ellos, ella también estaría incluida en las consecuencias de los problemas. No quería espantarla cuando había conseguido que aceptara. ¡Todavía tenía una oportunidad! ¡Tiempo! En algún momento de la noche podría conversar con ella, estaba convencida.

—¿Debemos confiar en esa Slytherin? —Ron sonaba escandalizado.

—Hermione, entiendo que te caiga bien, pero estamos haciendo esto por Hagrid... Si nos delata... —Harry miró a Parkinson con recelo.

—No lo hará —contestó enseguida. Por la reciente confesión de la Slytherin, no lo había dudado ni un segundo. Si hubiera querido que los atraparan, no habría sido Peeves el que los emboscara en el pasillo, habría sido un profesor.

—Tranquilos, yo seré una mera espectadora. Si los delato, me perderé las risas al verlos fracasar.

Los tres Gryffindors la miraron aun peor que antes. Sacar de quicio a la gente parecía hacerla feliz, ya que les sonreía de oreja a oreja en respuesta. ¿Cómo era posible que la fastidiara tanto y confiara en ella de esta forma al mismo tiempo?

—Pero Hermione, nuestro mapa... acaso... ¿Quieres que se lo mostremos?

—Ay Harry, no será un problema. Puedes mirar el mapa lejos de ella. No sabrá lo que tiene dentro.

—¿Un mapa? ¿Un mapa de Hogwarts? —preguntó Pansy, interviniendo—. Tengo dos teorías. O se trata de un mapa del tesoro, o eres aún más tonto de lo que aparentas Potter. Mira que no saber ya en quinto año cómo moverte por el castillo...

Harry, rojo hasta las orejas, se dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos. Ella intuyó que estaría mirando el Mapa del Merodeador en un rincón. Ron no tardó en unirse a Harry. Gracias a ese objeto iban por todo el castillo evitando problemas, ya que marcaba la posición de todas las personas y todos los cuartos del castillo. Si hubieran estado más atentos al mapa minutos atrás, podrían haber evitado al poltergeist, pensó Hermione. Al recordar eso, sus ojos instintivamente se movieron hacia la pared. Y por poco no abre la boca de la sorpresa.

Recordaba con lujo de detalle lo sucedido. Necesitaba un lugar para esconderse de Peeves y lo encontró: un cuarto, repleto de cosas. Libros, ropa, cartas, botellas tanto vacías como llenas, joyería, muebles... Estaba hasta el techo de cosas varias, parecía el típico ático muggle donde se acumulan cosas de toda tu vida, y de la vida de tus padres, y hasta cosas de tus abuelos.

Fue bastante difícil moverse sin tirar todo, pero aun así pudo mantener un paso rápido. Agachándose y pasando entre cosas polvorosas, pero sin mayores percances. De hecho, Peeves podía atravesar paredes, pero Hermione no escuchó que él la persiguiera y supuso que fue porque prefirió seguir molestando a sus mejores amigos y no a ella. Después de unos minutos caminando recto encontró la otra pared y allí había otra puerta, que tenía un objeto apoyado, obstruyéndola. Lo movió y le cayó algo de polvo encima que la obligó a toser. Abrió la puerta, que se arrastró por el suelo haciendo ruido, y al salir se chocó con algo en la oscuridad del pasillo que resultó ser Pansy Parkinson, la cual chilló como si se le fuera el alma del susto... Hermione tuvo que aguantarse la risa al recordar aquello.

El problema era que... la puerta por la que había salido ya no estaba. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Un cuarto que desaparecía? ¿Existía una magia así en Hogwarts? Mañana iría a la biblioteca para investigar sobre eso. Ahora mismo tenía algo más importante: miró a Parkinson, que estaba también viéndola a ella, pero con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Hermione tragó saliva. No podía decirle de qué se reía, se enojaría... Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba. ¿No estaba sonriendo hace un momento? ¿Qué le pasaba a Parkinson? No era tan difícil estar cinco minutos seguidos con un mismo estado de ánimo.

—¿Te reías de que me asustaste, verdad? Se te nota, estás poniendo la misma expresión de antes.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa, sintiéndose descubierta.

—De verdad Parkinson, no me río de ti, solo me causó gracia la situación.

La Slytherin pareció relajar su expresión, para alivio de Hermione. La noche estaba yendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Chicas. ¿Nos movemos? Ya nos alejamos demasiado por culpa de Filch, y luego por Peeves...

—¿También tuvieron problemas con Filch? —Preguntó con su sonrisa ladina la Slytherin—. Yo me escapo seguido a estas horas de la noche y no me pasa ni la mitad de lo que sí a ustedes... A lo mejor deberían portarse bien, irse a dormir a las diez y con su vaso de leche tibia, como buenos alumnos favoritos de Dumbledore. ¿No se decepcionaría ese abuelo si viera lo que hacen?

Los tres Gryffindors volvieron a enfurecer. Harry y Ron se voltearon para acusar a Hermione con sus miradas. Tenían cara de que les iba a deber un gran favor por tener que aguantarse a una serpiente por ella. No se iba a quejar de su nueva deuda, ni ella sabía de dónde nacía su paciencia con Parkinson...

La Slytherin caminaba con una sonrisa creída, parecía que se sentía como una ganadora esa noche. Sus dos amigos estaban varios pasos por delante, ella imaginaba que era para poder ver el mapa tranquilos. Aunque no era tonta, sabía que tampoco les apetecía conversar con Parkinson. ¡Y razón no les faltaba! No dejaba de hacer bromas pesadas. Sintió, por eso, la necesidad de defender a Harry y Ron.

—Que suerte que no tienes mayores percances en tus salidas nocturnas... —inició Hermione—. Pero tú te asustas seguido. ¿No? 

La cara de Parkinson era indescifrable. Que le había molestado era claro. Pero se recuperó rápido.

—Vaya... qué osada... —dijo Parkinson con una voz neutra—. Ay, mis sentimientos... que cruel... nunca me habían dicho algo tan hiriente... —su rostro dejó de ser inexpresivo, una sonrisa típica de chica mala lo adornó—. Un buen intento Granger, pero fue patético. Inútil, patética... ¡Cada vez tengo más adjetivos para describirte!

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron. En su mente el insulto había estado bien... ¡Pero la Slytherin se estaba burlando! ¡Le había resultado patético! Justo lo que quería. Ser patética frente a ella.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras Parkinson. Pero lo patético esta noche fue tu gritito de nena asustada cuando choqué con tu espalda.

Ahora sí había conseguido la reacción que esperaba. Sonrió satisfecha. La Slytherin, por otro lado, había apartado la mirada. ¿Estaría avergonzada?

"¡Ay!" exclamó por lo bajo. Miró a Parkinson incrédula.

—¿Me has pegado?

—Te lo merecías.

"Qué descarada" pensó. Le había golpeado las costillas, con el codo.

—¿Debería pegarte yo por todo lo que te mereces?

La chica le sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. Hermione se rió entonces. Era diferente y hasta divertido pelear así.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Parkinson era venenosa, vil. Atacaba a sus inseguridades, por ejemplo sus dientes. Siempre odió tener las paletas tan grandes, más cuando las Slytherin se burlaban de eso. Pero ahora notaba un cambio. ¿Su tono de voz? Aun cuando la criticaba, o le decía inútil... no sentía que fuera un ataque a su persona. Así como el golpe en sus costillas. Sí, le pegó, pero no lo hizo con fuerza. Estaba jugando. Hermione suspiró, Parkinson era bastante rebuscada. Se estaba sintiendo como Ron cuando decía que las mujeres eran complicadas.

—Creo que soy mala influencia para ti. Ahora disfrutas de molestar y sientes interés por pegarle a la gente...

—Pienso que es al revés. Yo soy buena influencia para ti, ahora eres una persona medianamente decente.

Parkinson iba a replicar pero Harry la interrumpió:

—Llegamos. Vigilen, yo agarro las cosas.

—Este es el armario privado de Snape... —murmuró Parkinson—. Bien, me rindo ante la curiosidad. ¿Qué locura están pensando hacer?

—Necesitamos ingredientes para hacer una poción —confesó Harry de mala gana.

—¿Una poción para...? —Dio pie a que le explicara mejor.

—Hagrid nos pidió ayuda. Encontró unas criaturas, no nos dijo cuales, pero están heridas y necesita unos ingredientes y nuestra ayuda para una poción que las cure —se adelantó Hermione. De nuevo ignoró las miradas de reproche de sus amigos.

—¿Y por qué hacen esto en clandestinidad? Hagrid puede pedirle ayuda a Snape o la enfermera Pomfrey.

—Dudo que sea una criatura que se permita tener en el castillo. Siempre hace eso, un nuestro primer año consiguió un dragón...

—¡¿Hubo un dragón en Hogwarts durante nuestro primer año?! —Parkinson tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

—Bueno, si ya terminaste de contar cosas a extraños que nos podrían meter en problemas... —cortó la conversación Harry—. ¿Podrías llevarte a Parkinson lejos de aquí así podemos mirar el mapa?

—Parkinson no es una extraña —dijo Hermione.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¿Y si le dice a alguien sobre lo de Hagrid y lo despiden? —Se quejó Ron, elevando el tono.

—Confío en ella.

—No puedes tratarla como tu amiga cercana solo porque te dio un libro viejo —remató Harry, furioso.

—¿Libro? —Preguntó la Slytherin, desconcertada.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío de la rabia. Ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta de Parkinson. Ella no estaba siendo estúpida. ¿Qué tenía de malo lo que hacía? Parkinson le pidió disculpas, se había ganado con eso su voto de fe en ella. Además era divertida, también inteligente (habían conseguido una nota perfecta en Astronomía) y tenía buen gusto en libros. Si es que, ¡sin conocerla le había dado el regalo de cumpleaños que más le gustó! No porque supiera qué le gusta, sino porque compartió algo de ella, lo más probable es que fuera algo que le gustaba también, y resultó ser una cosa en común entre ambas. ¡Eso demostraba que tenían más parecidos de lo que imaginaban! 

Probable. En realidad, existía la pequeña posibilidad de que haya sido un regalo sin sentido, un libro que odiara y del que quería deshacerse. La rabia se fue, dejando solo temor. Por eso no se atrevía a preguntarle por el libro... porque aunque la emocionaba muchísimo, temía que fuera solo una coincidencia, que fuera un libro olvidado en su biblioteca... Temía conocer a Parkinson y que no le gustara quien era. Que todas sus expectativas e ilusión hacia ella se desplomaran.

—¿Saben qué? —llamó la atención Hermione. Su rostro consternado alarmó a sus dos amigos, incluso a la Slytherin—. No necesitan mi ayuda.

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar. Escuchó a Ron decir "¿Qué bicho le picó?"

Hermione cerró sus ojos frustrada, acelerando el paso. ¡La tenía idealizada! La veía ahí, siendo tan misteriosa, ahora tratándola diferente, mostrando un lado tierno y... ella se lo creyó todo sin cuestionarse nada. La estaba perdonando y buscaba conversar con ella por capricho. Porque tenía una imagen mental de ella que le agradaba. Y le costaba tanto encararla porque no quería atreverse a contrastarla con la realidad. Ahora todo cuadraba. No quería enterarse si estaba equivocada sobre la Slytherin.

"Idiota. Idiota. Idiota" pensó. Aunque sea debió intentar conocerla mejor antes, no dejarse llevar así por su idea idealizada de Parkinson. Le contó varias cosas sobre Hagrid, uno de sus mejores amigos. Admitió que él hacía cosas ilegales dentro del colegio. Un colegio lleno de menores con padres que podrían mandar quejas al director para que lo despidan. Fue impulsiva. Hermione se estaba ahogando en culpa.

—¡Hey! —escuchó. Una mano había apresado su brazo, obligándola a darse vuelta. Notó una respiración acelerada—. Para vivir sentada leyendo, corres rápido.

Esa queja sin duda provino de Parkinson. Ya no veía nada, solo podía confiar en sus orejas que confirmaban que esa voz pertenecía a ella. Hace rato que ya no estaba conjurando con su varita el hechizo Lumos. La Slytherin debía estar pensando lo mismo que Hermione, ya que comenzó a murmurar "Lumos" mientras movía su mano libre.

—No —la cortó la Gryffindor—. No lo uses.

Le hizo caso. Hermione suspiró de alivio. No quería que la luz la delatara. Le ardían los ojos, le temblaba el mentón mientras intentaba retener el llanto. Siempre lloraba cuando sentía que había cometido un error.

—Te haré caso. Pero quiero que sepas que es muy obvio que estás lloriqueando en la oscuridad.

—Yo no... agh —gruñó e intentó empujarla lejos.

Parkinson no cedió y tiró de ella para que la siguiera. Ahora que prestaba atención, no le había soltado el brazo en todo ese tiempo. ¿Sería para que no se volviera a ir corriendo sin que ella lo notara? Se dejó guiar. Cada tanto se cruzaban con ventanas del castillo y el pasillo tomaba un poco de color azulado. En esos momentos podía apreciar la espalda de la Slytherin. No prestaba demasiada atención hacia donde iban, solo se centraba en la imponente figura frente a ella. Se sentía confundida, pero ya no angustiada y con ganas de llorar. Antes de procesar del todo dónde estaban, subían por unas escaleras.

—Potter y Weasley se quedaron haciendo lo que sea que estuvieran tramando. Les dije que yo iría por ti. No parecía que les hiciera mucha gracia, pero no me quedé a escuchar sus quejas. No creo que nos encuentren si tenían intención de seguirte, te fuiste muy rápido.

—¿La lechucería? —Preguntó Hermione, reaccionando al cuarto en cuanto ingresaron, y guardándose el secreto de que sus amigos podrían encontrarlas con el Mapa del Merodeador—. Hace un poco de frío.

—Si quieres vamos a otro lado, yo no suelo notar el frío. Normalmente vengo aquí cuando estoy... eh... aburrida.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Escucharla decir "eh" no le generaba confianza.

—¿Aburrida? ¿Segura?

—Bueno, está bien. Cuando estoy como tú ahora —aclaró, dejando claro su fastidio al admitir eso.

—Como yo ahora —repitió con lentitud—. ¿Te cuesta mucho admitir que puedes estar triste? Te vi llorar hace no mucho, ya sabes, en el patio...

"Tsk" escuchó. "¿Acaba de chasquear la lengua? ¿Volvió a enojarse?" meditó. Un momento, ¿la trajo aquí para que se sienta mejor? Al intentar pensar en algo agradable que la calmara, se le venía a la mente un lugar cálido, un té caliente y una lectura ligera, no este lugar helado y algo tétrico. ¿En serio Parkinson se sentía segura en la lechucería?

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Acepté ir con tus amiguitos porque me lo pediste, pero de repente me dejas tirada con ellos atrás y te vas corriendo como una reina del drama.

Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron coloradas y susurró un atropellado "lo siento". En la lechucería se veía mucho mejor que en el resto del castillo. Parkinson se adelantó y se acercó a una de las ventanas. Sacó un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo. Hermione la siguió.

—Me defendiste con mucho ahínco de ese par —murmuró, ya sin un tono fastidioso—. Dijiste demasiadas veces que confías en mí... no pensé que lo hicieras... confiar en mí... Últimamente me evitabas.

—No te evitaba.

Parkinson la observó con suspicacia. Era una mirada afilada. Hermione tragó saliva.

—No te evitaba porque quisiera —se corrigió con un hilo de voz—. Me intimidas un poco.

Se tomó un momento de silencio mirando al exterior, lo mismo que la otra observaba. Si no fuera por el frío que allí hacía, porque estaba con una Slytherin a su lado, o porque sabía que se encontraba rodeada de lechuzas en un lugar poco higiénico, se sentiría en la Torre de Gryffindor. A veces tenía la oportunidad de sentarse en una de las ventanas, junto a la cálida chimenea y ver desde allí los extensos bosques de Hogwarts. En las noches solo se llegaban a apreciar las siluetas de los árboles. Pero si miraba más abajo, notaba algo que desde su torre nunca veía: el Lago Negro. Sin la luz del Sol se entendía el porqué de su nombre.

—Si me equivoco puedes corregirme... ¿Tú me regalaste un libro?

La Slytherin no la miraba.

—Me gustó —le confesó, intentando sonsacar alguna palabra.

—Me sorprendió cuando Potter dijo eso. No pensé que tú sabías... no dejé una pista como para que lo supieras.

—¿Por qué no dejaste una nota?

—Era raro. Ni siquiera somos amigas.

—Pues... Me alegró mucho el regalo —Hermione cruzó sus brazos, ese lugar estaba helado. Que sus pies se hayan empapado con los globos de agua que le tiró Peeves no ayudaba—. Leí varias veces el libro.

—¿En serio? —Parkinson parecía anonadada.

La Gryffindor le sonrió con timidez y asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró al frente, no quería ver su rostro cuando le preguntara esa gran duda que la carcomía y acobardaba—: ¿Lo leíste o solo me diste algo al azar?

Lo dijo. Se había atrevido. Pero Parkinson no dijo nada. El silencio pasaba dolorosamente lento para Hermione. No se atrevía a voltear ni a insistir en la respuesta. Si no contestaba debía ser que había supuesto bien, solo le había dado algo sin importancia, lo más probable es que fuera un libro que le haya aburrido o...

—Lo leí.

Un cosquilleo nació desde el fondo de su estómago. ¿Escuchó bien? Debía ser un sueño. No podía ser cierto. ¿Una broma quizá?

—Y también lo leí varias veces —confesó la Slytherin.

La cálida emoción, esa dulce esperanza, la obligó a sonreír. Se sentía de verdad feliz. 

—¡No pensé que te gustaba leer! —Chilló Hermione, muy emocionada. Sus sentimientos se habían desbordado—. Es decir, ninguno de mis amigos lee por diversión. Bueno, a veces sí leen pero es raro que lo hagan... oh. No sé si tú lees demasiado. ¿Quizá este es uno de los pocos libros que no te aburre leer? No pasa nada si no te gusta tanto leer como a mí, con que te guste este ya es genial de por sí. No es un...

—Granger —la paró. Esbozó su clásica sonrisa de lado—. Hay algo llamado aire. Puede que no lo sepas, pero los humanos suelen respirarlo entre oraciones para que el oxígeno llegue al cerebro y no haya un corto circuito allí arriba.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco, murmurando que era una idiota. Parkinson se apoyó en la pared y cuando se sintió cómoda, contestó:

—Mi familia tenía una editorial. ¿No te parece lógico que me hayan metido libros hasta por las orejas? Así que sí, me gusta leer.

—Es solo que nunca vi que fueras mucho a la biblioteca y en las clases...

—No me gusta leer las cosas de clases por diversión. ¡A casi nadie le gusta! Y como dije, hasta hace poco, tenía una editorial. ¿Para qué iba ir a una biblioteca llena de libros usados cuando me pueden dar copias nuevas de lo que se me antojara?

—Es... un buen punto.

—Además leyendo todo el rato y en todos lados matas tu reputación. Sé que a ti no te interesa, pero a mí sí, así que yo prefería leer a solas.

—¿Venías a leer aquí?

Parkinson la miró sorprendida. Ese era un claro sí. Levantó sus cejas, preguntándole de forma silenciosa cómo lo sabía.

—Lo supuse. Dijiste que es un lugar al que sueles venir... y la mayoría evitamos esta torre, a no ser que necesites una lechuza —le explicó. La otra asintió, murmurando "Es cierto"—. Nunca pensé que te gustaría pasar tiempo en un lugar tan...

—¿Sucio? ¿Desagradable? ¿Lleno de animales molestos?

Hermione asintió y dijo: 

—No estás vendiendo muy bien el lugar que tan cómodo te resulta para leer y venir a llorar...

—Yo no lloro —se quejó, y cuando vio que Hermione iba a replicar, agregó—: No te atrevas a decir que sí lloro o te tiraré por la ventana.

Hermione rió, levantando sus manos en un gesto de paz. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, sonrió para sí misma al reconocer a una lechuza. ¡Era la del desayuno de su cumpleaños! Sus ojos tan grandes eran imposibles de confundir. Era la que había usado Parkinson, sin duda. Caminó hasta allí y extendió su mano para intentar saludarla, pero la Slytherin la sujetó de la muñeca y la tiró hacia abajo. Justo a tiempo para evitar el rápido picotazo del ave.

—Granger, te presento al Pajarraco.

—No pensé que me fuera a...

—Cuando lo intenté tocar por primera vez me picó el dedo.

—Parece que odia a las personas. Lastimó a Ron en mi cumpleaños, pero pensé que fue porque a él se le dan mal los animales, todos lo atacan.

Parkinson se puso a jugar con el animal. Parecía querer fastidiarlo: acercaba el dedo y cuando la lechuza hacía amago de picarla, alejaba la mano.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que te hiciera caso? No parece una lechuza muy confiable y aun así hiciste que me entregara el libro.

—En el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que te diera un picotazo y te arruinara el cumpleaños.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No seas mentirosa.

Parkinson rió bajito y luego, retomando la conversación, dijo: 

—¿Te intimido todavía? —Hermione se desconcertó un poco con la pregunta, así que aclaró—: Dijiste que no me evitabas porque quisieras.

—No me intimidas. No de esa manera. Es un poco vergonzoso de admitir pero... cuando te vi llorar ese día en el patio sentí que no estaba bien solo ignorarte. Desde que me topé contigo en el tren no dejaba de ver cómo todos te trataban horrible y comencé a cuestionarme que no merecías eso —miró el rostro de Parkinson, y su tono de voz cambió a uno más serio—. Me decidí a darte una oportunidad, a ver si lo merecías, por así decirlo. Y cuando lo hice descubrí demasiadas cosas que nunca imaginé de ti y que me agradaron. Sigues siendo una pesada, eso sí —la Slytherin sonrió en ese momento del monólogo—, pero fue tan llamativo descubrir que eras más que una pesada... creo... que eso me ilusionó. Cuando terminé de leer "Todo es Blanco" quería correr a buscarte y decirte todo lo que pensé de la historia. Pero, ¿y si no lo habías leído? ¿Si hablar contigo de este libro que tan entretenida me tuvo contigo no era lo que esperaba? O si simplemente un día de estos descubro que te caigo mal y todo esto solo era una broma de ustedes, los de Slytherin...

—Eres una Gryffindor bastante cobarde.

Hermione sintió ganas de pegarle. ¿En serio era momento de otra de sus bromas?

—No estoy tramando un maléfico plan para burlarme de ti —aclaró—. Solo te di el libro porque me apetecía hacerlo. Además nunca pensé que te enterarías de que el libro te lo di yo...

—Recordé que lo llevabas contigo un día.

—¿Tanta atención me prestas, Granger? —Intentó picarla—. Seguro eras tú la que me andaba mirando todo este tiempo en clases y los pasillos.

—Yo... —Hermione se removió incómoda—. No encontraba el momento para hablarte.

—Un momento. ¿De verdad eras tú? ¡Por Merlín, no tenía idea de quién me estaba acosando con la mirada todo este tiempo, y eras tú! La Gryffindor cobarde que no se atrevía a encararme...—suspiró, y terminó diciendo, de manera malintencionada—: Ya sabía yo que te tenía enamorada.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y apretó los labios fastidiada. Parkinson no tardó en descostillarse de la risa. Se quitó una lágrima de los ojos, de tanto que rió, e intentó calmarla:

—Es broma, Hermione.

—¿Me acabas de llamar... Hermione?

—¿Qué? —Dijo, con tono de reproche. Miró a la lechuza en un infantil intento de fingir poco interés—. Acabas de hacer un discurso sobre lo mucho que te mueres por conversar conmigo. Imagino que eso incluye intentar ser mi amiga.

—Tú me regalaste un libro. Debes estar bastante interesada en mí también.

—Como sea —murmuró. La Slytherin jugó con el anillo de su dedo y dijo—: Hablando de amigos... Lo que dijeron Potter y Weasley, no lo haré. No voy a delatar a tu amigo gigante. No tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

—Gracias.

—Ustedes me tienen demasiada manía.

—Bueno, no dejaste de burlarte de ellos en toda la noche...

—Ay por favor, eran comentarios inofensivos. Son unos llorones —Hermione negó con la cabeza, dándola por imposible—. Ni siquiera era algo tan grave lo que hacían. No sé por qué tanto pánico y secretismo.

—¿Qué pensaste que hacíamos?

—No lo sé... Cortarle el pelo a la señora Norris, ir a dibujarle bigotes a los estudiantes que hubieran en la enfermería, hacer un trío en los baños...

—¿Qué? Eres desagradable —dijo incrédula y entre risas Hermione—. Creo que tienes demasiada imaginación...

—También pintar un mensaje en unos pasillos que diga "Mil puntos para Gryffindor", firmado por Dumbledore. Ir a lavarle el cabello a Snape...

Hermione no pudo aguantarlo más, se rió a todo pulmón. Pansy siguió hablando: 

—A Snape le urge que le laven el cabello. Lo tiene demasiado grasoso. Seguro se habrían vuelto sus Gryffindors favoritos si le hacían ese favor —por su ocurrencia, se unió a las risas de Hermione.

—Si dijeras estas bromas, le caerías mejor a Harry y Ron.

—¿Por qué yo querría ser amiga de esos dos?

—Quieres ser mi amiga. ¿Por qué no de ellos también?

—Antes muerta que amiga de un Weasley.

—¿Entonces no le vas a regalar nada a Ginny? Casi olvido mencionarlo, pero desde que supo que tú me regalaste un libro insiste sobre que le darás algo para su cumpleaños también.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba —se quejó Pansy. Hermione rió aún más—. Prefiero ignorar a todos esos. Solo quiero ser tu amiga.

La Gryffindor estuvo a punto de contestarle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero la otra habló primero:

—No me refiero a que solo quiero ser tu amiga —sus pálidas mejillas habían tomado bastante color. En ese momento Hermione notó que había más luz en el cuarto, habían pasado toda la noche dando vueltas por el castillo y charlando y ya comenzaba a amanecer—. O sea, me refiero a que quiero hablar contigo. No con ellos. No es que me muera por tu amistad. No eres la gran cosa.

Hermione no pudo irritarse con eso. Era divertido verla nerviosa.

—Hay que volver a nuestras salas comunes —la salvó. La Slytherin estaba bastante avergonzada y entre más hablaba, más se enredaba—. Ya es de día.

Pansy miró hacia afuera, notando ahora que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse celeste. Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la salida, la Slytherin iba unos pasos más adelante. "Adiós pajarraco" la escuchó decir.

Cuando Pansy abrió la puerta, un rostro transparente quedó a centímetros de su nariz. Un chillido extraño salió desde lo profundo de su garganta y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Tenía una cara digna de enmarcar. Hermione empezó a temblar aguantándose la risa, se llevó las manos a la boca intentando ahogarlas. El fantasma no tardó en moverse e irse a otro lado, sin interesarte ni un poco en la situación que había causado. Solo estaba paseando. Pansy, con el rostro descolocado y muerta de la vergüenza, gruñó: "Ni. Una. Palabra". Hermione no aguantó más y volvió a reírse. "¡Shh!" la retó la Slytherin.

—Te detesto y por culpa de tus risitas nos van a descubrir los profesores.

Las dos chicas salieron de la lechucería y fueron directo a sus respectivas salas comunes. Para fortuna de ambas, no fueron descubiertas. Hermione se acostó a dormir unas horas antes de la hora del desayuno, pensando que había vivido una noche genial de Halloween: travesuras con sus amigos, sustos, fantasmas, cuartos misteriosos, telarañas... y una serpiente un poco más dulce de lo normal.


	10. Pansy: Odio los animales, en especial a los leones.

**10.**

**Pansy:**

_Odio los animales, en especial a los leones._

En estos precisos momentos Pansy, mientras todos sus compañeros carcajeaban dentro de la sala común, estaba en una encrucijada. Ella no sería una gran fanática del quidditch, pero sí era una orgullosa Slytherin, así que... ¿Cómo no iba a querer que su equipo le ganara a Gryffindor? Pero claro, como Granger la viera cantando esa canción... No quería que la volviera a evitar de nuevo.

Granger, Hermione... Que difícil era acostumbrarse a un cambio como ese. Aquella noche le nació llamarla por su nombre, pero en estos momentos que ya no llevaba consigo la embriaguez de toda una madrugada en vela era bastante antinatural decirle así. Pero lo más anormal ahora era que... ¿Intentaba no hacer enojar a la Gryffindor? Y peor aún. ¡¿Ella dudando sobre si burlarse de un Weasley o no?!

Desganada, bajó la cabeza y al posar su mirada y observar mejor lo que sostenía entre sus dedos, tembló de la risa. Era una insignia que tenía forma de corona y grabadas las siguientes palabras: "A Weasley vamos a coronar".

—¿Ya está por iniciar, verdad? —se repetía por todo el cuarto—. ¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!

Risas y emoción. Un gran ambiente de una casa unida que ansía la victoria. Hasta a Pansy se le contagiaba el ánimo. Estaban aún más emocionados que en el Gran Comedor, donde ella pudo notar a un descompuesto Ronald Weasley que a duras penas tragó bocado (por los claros nervios); y también a Hermione, que junto a Potter y la otra Weasley, hacían lo posible para animar al pelirrojo. Miró nuevamente su insignia, chasqueó con la lengua y se la enganchó en su capa de invierno. ¿Estaba mal burlarse de Weasley? En teoría sí. Pero se trata de un deporte, ni que le estuvieran diciendo a la cara que era más tonto que un troll (que encima sí, lo es). Cuando juegan equipos de quidditch profesionales los fanáticos tienen sus cantos, sus bromas hacia el equipo rival, el público siempre se burla de un jugador u otro... ¡Así son las competencias! Si Weasley tan Gryffindor es, que aguante la presión del público.

Todos juntos los estudiantes de Slytherin atravesaron los pasillos del castillo. "¡Hoy Slytherin ganará, Gryffindor perderá y a Weasley vamos a coronar!" se escuchaba que gritaba un grupo de amigos que estaban más adelante. Draco, Crabbe, Goyley, el nuevo capitán Montague, y el resto del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin ya estarían en los vestidores en estos momentos, preparándose para el partido. Daphne, Astoria y su grupo de amigas pasaron cerca de Pansy, pero ni la notaron. En ese momento nadie estaba atento a las rivalidades internas. Hoy las serpientes salían en grupo a cazar.

—Pansy —la llamaron. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y de reojo enseguida la reconoció: Rachel.

—Imposible que no ganemos hoy —comentó Sophie. Que se unió a ellas. Tenía una sonrisa radiante.

Poco a poco, iba conociendo a sus nuevas compañeras de dormitorio. Eran bastante agradables. Rachel siempre se le pasaba dibujando, incluso en clases. Sophie, la prefecta, era aplicada y una fiel seguidora de "la justicia". Era gracioso escuchar después de sus patrullajes cómo se quejaba de que Draco quería aprovecharse de su puesto ventajoso como prefecto. Y lo más curioso, que descubrió hace poco sobre ella, es que era muy fanática del quidditch. Se le daba fatal jugarlo, pero sabía hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese deporte.

—¿Vas a cantar, verdad? —preguntó Rachel, mirando a Pansy.

—Claro que va a cantar, es de Slytherin —tajó Sophie.

—Pero es amiga de varios de Gryffindor... Por eso le pregunto.

Sophie la observó severamente. Pansy puso cara de hastío.

—Solo hablo con una Gryffindor —aclaró enseguida—. ¿Y qué importa? —una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios—. Hoy, ¡a Weasley vamos a coronar!

Rachel la abrazó, emocionada. Pansy estuvo a punto de empujarla, no le gustaba que se tomara tantas confianzas, pero Sophie también se unió a Rachel, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros. Apretando la mandíbula se contuvo de quejarse, después de todo, ella también estaba emocionada por el partido.

"¡Rawr!" escucharon cuando iban caminando por el campo rumbo a las gradas. Fue un rugido muy realista y provenía de una persona con una cabeza de león gigante que correteaba sola.

—¿En serio piensan que tienen una oportunidad? —preguntó con ironía Sophie.

—Claro. Los Gryffindors son muy cabezotas —afirmó Rachel.

"Qué mal gusto para vestirse" pensó Pansy mientras la escudriñaba de arriba abajo. Su rostro en un parpadeo cambió a incredibilidad. ¡Solo había una lunática en Hogwarts con ese estilo para vestir! Demasiado obvio... hasta llevaba un collar que tenía un pequeño pimiento rojo en el lugar donde debería haber una joya o alhaja. Pansy resistió el impulso de llevarse la mano a la cabeza con frustración mientras pensaba que no podía ser cierto que Luna Lovegood apoyara a Gryffindor. ¿Por qué no era normal y se preparaba para el partido de Ravenclaw, en lugar de apoyar a los leones?

Dejó de prestar atención a Lovegood y se adelantó junto con Rachel y Sophie a la gradas. Pansy miró hacia los asientos de Gryffindor. ¿Estaría ya Hermione allí? Escuchó vitorear a sus compañeros y posó su atención en el campo. Los jugadores ya estaban allí. El partido estaba por dar inicio.

Si Pansy debía ser honesta diría que no prestó atención como tal al partido, a diferencia de Sophie que entre saltos y gritos no paraba de acomodarse sus lentes para ver todo sin problemas. A ella no le interesaba tanto todo esto, sino la emoción de sus compañeros que le contagiaban el sentimiento. Había una adrenalina adictiva en ganar como casa algo, ya sea la Copa de Quidditch o la Copa de las Casas. La satisfacción de la victoria, de pertenecer a los ganadores, era revitalizante. Poder gritar a todo pulmón con gente vestida de verde, de ideales similares, todos empujando a un mismo lado... ahí estaba el encanto. Por eso, todos juntos, eran impulsados a cantar:

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_   
_y por el aro se le cuelan todas.  
_ _Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:  
_ _a Weasley vamos a coronar._

¿Qué importa si esa canción nació como burla a un Gryffindor? ¡Así es la rivalidad!

_Weasley nació en un basurero  
y se le va la Quaffle por el agujero.  
Gracias a Weasley vamos a ganar,  
a Weasley vamos a coronar._

El frío de noviembre le calaba hasta las entrañas, enfriaba su garganta garantizándole que se quedaría afónica mañana, pero aun así, apretando sus ojos con fuerza, siguió gritando a todo pulmón:

_A Weasley vamos a coronar.  
A Weasley vamos a coronar.  
Y por el aro se le cuelan todas.  
A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Slytherin no es soledad, en esta casa hay amigos de verdad. Hay intereses contrarios, hay traición y peleas, sí, y es algo que sucede en todas las casas de Hogwarts. Pero como equipo son totalmente afines. En el campo no juega solo el equipo, juega toda la casa. Si los Slytherin espectadores pueden incentivar a su propio equipo y al mismo tiempo poner nervioso al equipo contrario... ¡Lo hacen! Siempre encuentran la manera de ganar. Por eso tantos años habían ganado la Copa de las Casas, y sin ayudas de Dumbledore como suele suceder con ciertos leones...

Se estaba divirtiendo mucho. La compañía de Rachel y Sophie era amena. Sus compañeros cantaron aún más fuerte y ella impulsada los siguió. A coro todos juntos tapaban hasta los comentarios que Lee Jordan hacía con el micrófono sobre el partido.

_¡A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR!  
¡A WEASLEY VAMOS A...!_

"Oh, vaya" pensó Pansy, cuando la emoción y calor de la multitud que la rodeaba bajó de golpe. Todos quedaron petrificados. Aunque no había prestado atención, era claro lo sucedido: Potter le salvó el pellejo a Weasley. Atrapó la snitch antes que Draco. Gryffindor había ganado.

Sophie estaba furiosa, no paraba de quejarse mientras bajaban de las gradas. Rachel comentaba que fue pura suerte lo de Gryffindor, que Weasley de talento tenía nada. Pansy sonrió de lado, pensando que si en esos momentos estuviera con Daphne, solo estaría escuchando todas las cosas magníficas, que según ella, Draco Malfoy había hecho durante el partido. En su primer año ella habría estado contentísima con prestar atención a eso. Ahora mismo, en quinto, agradecía no tener que estar escuchado ese insufrible discurso. Tuvo que reír para sí misma. ¿Cuándo había dejado de gustarle Draco exactamente? ¿Siquiera le gustó como algo más que un amigo alguna vez?

—¿No es esa Granger? —gruñó Sophie—. No estoy de humor para escuchar ni una palabra de los estúpidos de Gryffindor. Mejor te dejo, Pansy. Después hablamos.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió Rachel, y se fue junto a una muy deprimida y enojada Sophie.

Divisaba sin problemas la melena castaña de Hermione entre los diferentes estudiantes que iban y venían. El viento que soplaba con fuerza despeinaba su cabello y la ayudaba a ser ese estropajo con patas que tan familiar ya le resultaba. Pero bueno, se la veía feliz aun siendo un desastre. Así que, ¡allá ella! La Gryffindor lucía una sonrisa amable y con rastros de alivio. Pansy se imaginó que durante el partido habría estado nerviosa por Weasley.

—Pansy —la saludó cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de ella—. Si no estás ocupada, quería que me...

De golpe dejó de hablarle. Le sorprendió que de forma tan descarada la Gryffindor haya bajado tanto la mirada. "¿Por qué Hermione está clavando sus ojos en mis pechos?" pensó mientras tragaba saliva de forma nerviosa, "Que curiosa forma de iniciar nuestra amistad... ¡Y encima no deja de mirar! ¿Debería decirle algo? Aunque sería más divertido esperar a que reaccione y después tirarle en cara que es una pervertida... Ah, esto es raro... Ni que tuviera un escote. Además, ¿no está mirando solo uno de mis pechos?" Pansy empalideció, "La insignia. Maldita sea. ¡La insignia!"

Bajó la mano y tanteó desesperada la capa hasta encontrar el objeto. Con ese movimiento Hermione levantó la vista, fulminándola.

 _—_ Parece que disfrutaste el partido —comentó entre dientes.

 _—_ No mucho, ya sabes... ustedes ganaron —trató de sonar relajada, pero sus acciones no se correspondían con su actitud. Pansy frunció el ceño mientras seguía tironeando la insignia. ¡Estaba atorada, maravilloso!

—No tienes que sacártela por mí...

¿En serio no le molestaba? Pansy levantó la vista, extrañada. Frente a ella se encontró una furiosa leona. Enseguida volvió a bajar la mirada para intentar con más ímpetu quitarse el objeto. Qué ilusa fue, si es que se notaba que Hermione estaba a nada de estrangularla. El suave sonido del metal del broche al soltarse fue como música para sus oídos. Sin pensárselo dos veces tiró la insignia al campo, perdiéndola en el césped. Los ojos gélidos de Hermione observaron el objeto volar y luego volvieron a ella.

—Slytherin —murmuró con odio.

—No fui a decirle nada a Weasley directamente —se defendió—. No tienes porqué molestarte conmigo.

—¿No crees que es bastante ruin burlar así a una persona?

—Había que ponerlo nervioso, así fallaba y nosotros anotábamos.

—Pero ni con la canción lo consiguieron —Hermione se cruzó de brazos—. Intentaron ganar con trampas y perdieron.

Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco.

—El karma ya nos dio nuestro castigo entonces. No tienes que regañarme tú personalmente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se giró para ponerse a andar. Pansy no se quedó atrás. La Gryffindor notándola a su lado, volvió a hablar:

—¿Por qué cantaste la canción?

—Es pegadiza —al ver que Hermione enarcó una ceja con cara de fastidio, se justificó—: ¡Es cierto! No me puse a aprender la letra, es que nadie dejaba de cantarla y terminé recordándola... En medio de las gradas no me resistí. Fue divertido. No me disculparé por divertirme junto a mi casa.

—Te divierte molestar a uno de mis amigos...

—Hermione por favor, solo canté junto con un montón de alumnos más una canción. Ni que hubiera ido a pegarle un puñetazo a Weasley.

—Ya... Haz lo que quieras.

Pansy acomodó su cabello (era un verdadero fastidio el viento en otoño) mientras caminaba a la par de la otra.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ibas a decirme algo...

—Iba. Ya no.

Pansy siguió caminando junto a ella. Ya comenzaba a imaginarse a dónde se dirigía Hermione: La cabaña de Hagrid.

—¿Por qué todavía me sigues? —se quejó.

—Bueno... Me dijiste que haga lo que quiera...

—Yo no... ¡Agh! —la Slytherin sonrió, le gustaba conseguir desesperarla—. Eres peor que un niño pequeño.

Pansy soltó una carcajada por la comparación.

—¿Vamos a seguir con nuestra aventura? —curioseó, ya estando segura que iban a la casa del semigigante—. En Halloween le robaron cosas a Snape... ¿Cómo resultó eso? ¿Ya hicieron la poción?

Era claro el debate interno de Hermione sobre si responderle o no, pero relajó los hombros al final y le contestó.

—Te venía a contar sobre eso... Gryffindor celebrará en la sala común esta noche por el juego. Pero faltan varias horas para eso. Hagrid nos preguntó si queríamos ir a contarle cómo fue el partido durante la tarde y que así de paso nos mostraría a la criatura lastimada... —Hermione sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco—. Al hacerla me enteré que sirve para curar alas. Pero no de todo tipo, solo las que se componen de una membrana delgada.

"Ah" soltó Pansy, sin terminar de entender del todo.

—Me refiero al tipo de alas que tienen los insectos —aclaró Hermione.

—Podrías haber dicho directamente eso...—murmuró mientras la otra guardaba el frasco de nuevo en su ropa—. ¿Y por qué viniste a contarme esto? ¿Quieres que vaya a festejar que Gryffindor ganó? —Preguntó Pansy con sorna.

—Yo... ¿Sabes? Todavía sigo enojada contigo —gruñó, mientras cruzaba sus brazos—. Podrías hacerme las cosas más fáciles.

Pansy le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—En fin... Te venía a preguntar si querías continuar con esto. Esa noche te invité a ayudarnos después de todo. Tiene sentido que nos ayudes hasta el final.

—Imaginar el fastidio de Potter al enterarse que me ibas a traer contigo de nuevo me da demasiada felicidad.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo, mientras llevaba su mano a su frente como si le diera jaquecas solo recordarlo—. Les resulta perturbador, a Ron y Harry, que me lleve bien contigo. Ron incluso contó que estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos porque escucharnos bromear le parecía una pesadilla.

—¿Los leones son los reyes de la selva o del drama? No me queda claro todavía —se burló Pansy. Y para su sorpresa, Hermione rió.

La Slytherin se sintió extrañamente bien de haber conseguido eso. Los gruñidos de fastidio de Hermione eran geniales y muy divertidos, aunque escuchar su risa tampoco estaba tan mal...

—¿Podrías por favor no burlarte de Ron cuando lleguemos? —Preguntó Hermione. Lo hizo de muy buena gana, sin la más mínima pizca de reclamo o enojo—. Por favor.

—Sí, tranquila. De todas formas ustedes ganaron, hablar del partido que perdimos no me deja muy bien parada que digamos para hacer bromas —cedió.

Hermione le sonrió de forma sincera. Pansy de mala gana admitió para sí misma que verla sonreírle así sin duda no se sentía nada mal...

. . .

¿Por qué había aceptado la propuesta de Hermione? En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando en ese momento? ¿Tenía ahora excremento de hipogrifo en lugar de cerebro acaso? Solo para empezar: ¡A ella no le agrada ese semigigante! Odiaba sus clases. Él es un hombre enorme, extraño, desaliñado (su barba la estresa mucho) y que siempre tiene criaturas peligrosas cerca. Pero allí estaba Pansy, parada en la cabaña de Hagrid, o como prefería llamarla de ahora en adelante: la pocilga de Hagrid.

La chimenea que tenía un fuego suave encendido, junto con toda la estructura de madera, debería hacer el lugar acogedor. Pero en lo absoluto lo era. Era un lugar asfixiantemente pequeño de un solo ambiente. Pansy tuvo que esforzarse para no poner cara de asco al ver colgando en el techo jamones y faisanes. Ella tomó nota mental de no comer nada que ese hombre le ofreciera. ¡Era un asco! Encima siendo él un semigigante, no le sorprendería que choque con su cabeza los jamones, ensuciándose y llenando los alimentos de pelos. Miró de reojo a Hagrid buscando rastros de grasa en su cabello. Un ladrido la alarmó, giró su cabeza y en una esquina vio a un gran perro color negro que estaba acostado a sus anchas sobre una cama enorme con una colcha sobre ella. "¿Qué le pasa?", pensó Pansy, "¿Cómo puede usar Hagrid una colcha con diseños de abuela? Con lo que detesto los diseños de retazo, y encima están tan mal combinados los colores...". Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una babosa y gigante lengua que se arrastró por toda su cara. La Slytherin ni siquiera pudo reaccionar del espanto.

—¡Agh, Fang! —se quejó Weasley. Potter repitió lo mismo.

Pansy se disgustó aún más si eso era posible. No fue suficiente con estar en un lugar más desagradable que la lechucería y haber sido babeada por un estúpido animal. ¡También estaba en compañía del tonto-Ron y Popó-tter! Abrió la boca para quejarse abiertamente, porque en menos de dos minutos habían conseguido rebalsar su paciencia, pero terminó callándose todo al escuchar a Hermione susurrarle cerca del oído:

—Lo siento, olvidé advertirte sobre Fang —Pansy la escudriñó, notando que ella no tenía ni una gota de baba canina, ella había podido evitarlo.

Hermione con un movimiento de varita ayudó a limpiarla a ella y a los otros dos.

—¡Me alegra que hayan venido! Y a Fang también, por supuesto —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal el partido, Ron?

El pelirrojo se puso todavía más pálido.

—Le ganamos a Slytherin —lo salvó Potter. Era obvio que Weasley no iba a abrir la boca para otra cosa que no fuera vomitar.

—¡Esas son buenas noticias! ¡Estaba seguro de que le ganarían a Slytherin! Fue tu primer partido Ron, y consiguieron una victoria, son muy buenas noticias —el semigigante entonces pareció notar a Pansy y su sonrisa desapareció—. Es decir... No digo que sea bueno que Slytherin pierda... Es —él aclaró su garganta, soltando un "ejem"—. ¿Quieren té?

El hombre se dio media vuelta a buscar una tetera sin esperar a que los chicos respondieran. Al ser la cabaña tan pequeña se escuchó sin problemas que él murmuró "No debí decir eso".

—¿Y ella qué hace aquí? —dijo molesto Weasley. Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco. Ni al borde de una crisis de nervios perdía tiempo para sacar a la Slytherin de sus casillas.

—Ya sabías que la invitaría Ron —lo regañó Hermione. Pansy sonrió con suficiencia. Era todo un elogio a su ego que Hermione defendiera a una Slytherin de sus dos mejores amigos.

—Trajimos la poción, Hagrid —le contó Potter, caminando hacia la mesa.

—¿Lograron hacerla tan pronto? ¿En cuánto, cuatro días? ¡Es maravilloso! Claro que no esperaba menos de ti Hermione, sin duda eres la más brillante en todo Hogwarts. Bueno, después de Dumbledore, por supuesto —Pansy notó cómo Hermione sonrió orgullosa por el cumplido—. Siéntense, adelante —el semigigante posó su mirada en ella—. Tú eres... Parkinson. ¿Verdad? No sabía que eras amiga de Harry.

Pansy puso una mueca de disgusto. ¿En serio, amiga de Potter?

—Hermione no se separa de Parkinson ahora —dijo Weasley mientras la observaba con recelo.

—Pansy es agradable —respondió Hermione—. Ayer nos juntamos a charlar un rato sin el mayor problema. Si pusieras de tu parte seguro te caería bien.

Repentinamente la conversación se volteó para convertirse en una pelea. Hermione y Weasley parecían bastante enojados el uno con el otro.

—¡Oh, claro, los de Slytherin son agradables! Como pude haberlo olvidado —gruñó él.

—Eres un...

Pero Potter (para disgusto de Pansy, que se divertía con la situación) paró a ambos amigos: 

—Ya es suficiente. ¿Nos sentamos?

Todos los muebles allí eran más grandes de lo normal. Cuando ella se sentó, no pudo evitar sentirse más pequeña de lo que era. Le causó gracia que Weasley se haya sentado en la punta opuesta a ella. Encima el chico estaba como loco al ver que Hermione no se despegaba de su lado. En un momento, cuando se percató de que nadie más que Weasley la miraba, le sacó la lengua, burlona. Era difícil decir qué estaba más rojo por eso, si su rostro o su cabello.

Hagrid puso en la mesa varias tazas y un plato de galletas. Mientras servía té para todos, Pansy se preguntaba si el hombre lavaría de forma adecuada sus utensilios de cocina. Mejor ni arriesgarse...

—Hagrid —lo llamó Potter—. ¿Cuál es la criatura herida?

El semigigante sonrió con la alegría de un niño al escuchar eso. Era curioso ese sujeto, tenía más pinta de niño idiota o de abuela (con sus tacitas de té, sus galletitas caseras y sus feos cobertores a los que solo les faltaba tener flores bordadas para ser más horribles), que de gigante o un adulto maduro.

Hagrid se levantó, haciendo temblar un poco la mesa y fue hacia un rincón del cuarto. Extendió sus manos al techo y entonces los cuatro jóvenes notaron algo: una maceta colgada de una pequeña viga de madera. Tenía telas dentro en lugar de tierra, y en lugar de planta había...

—¿Eso es un hada? —inquirió Hermione.

Pansy se sentía confundida. Hasta donde le contó Hermione el semigigante había traído desde acromántulas a dragones de forma clandestina a Hogwarts. En las clases nunca perdía el tiempo tampoco, ya que si no eran criaturas peligrosas, al menos se aseguraba de que fueran enormes y algo intimidantes. ¡Cómo olvidar cuando un hipogrifo atacó a Draco en una de sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! Así que, lo que veía aquí no tenía sentido. ¿Una simple y tonta hada? Esas criaturas se suelen usar para decorar en las fiestas. No tenían nada de peligrosas.

—Así es. Un hada. Tiene las alas destruidas. Si no la hubiera encontrado...

Hagrid llevó con cuidado a la criatura a la mesa. Para tener dedos que parecían salchichas, lo hizo con mucha delicadeza.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Weasley—. Esperaba que como mínimo fuera una criatura con colmillos... ¿Por qué nos pediste una poción para una simple hada?

—Pues porque está herida, ¿no? —Potter habló.

—No lo entiendes Harry. Las hadas son totalmente dóciles. ¡Nos arriesgamos a un castigo por un hada!

—¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Dumbledore, Hagrid? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es que... —Los ojos del semigigante se pusieron rojos y cristalinos—. Dumbledore dice que debo dejar de intervenir con las hadas. Que ellas están en libertad y que no puedo cuidarlas y salvarlas a todas.

De uno de los muchos bolsillos de su abrigo sacó un pañuelo enorme color rosa. Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco. ¡Ese mantel que usaba por pañuelo sí que tenía flores bordadas! Hagrid limpió sus ojos lagrimosos y siguió hablando:

—Sé que es raro. No son mis criaturas favoritas... me resultan muy aburridas...

La pequeña hada cruzó sus brazos ofendida, se paró y se alejó caminando del gigante. Para disgusto de Pansy, se sentó cerca de ella. La pequeña debía tener como ocho centímetros de altura. Sus alas no estaban rotas, sino cortadas. La mitad superior ya no estaba. Aun así, por la base de las alas, podía ver que sus membranas (nueva palabra aprendida por la sabelotodo insufrible) eran multicolores. Eso fue curioso, todas las que había visto en fiestas hasta ahora eran transparentes. Era un hada más bonita de lo normal.

—Pero me da mucha pena cuando las encuentro heridas en el bosque. No suelen ayudarse entre ellas cuando se dañan. Así que si yo no hago nada, ¡seguro moriría por algún augerey!

Hagrid paró para sonarse la nariz. El sonido fue como el de una trompeta. A Pansy le resultó bastante grotesco.

—Entonces... ¿Sueles ayudar a las hadas que encuentras sin alas por el bosque? —preguntó Pansy, y cuando el semigigante asintió, continuó—: ¿Y nunca, no lo sé, pisaste alguna por accidente?

La cara de Hagrid se contrajo como si algo le doliera y lloró con más fuerza. Parecía que la Slytherin dio en el clavo de pura casualidad.

—¡Pansy! —la regañó Hermione.

—¿Qué? ¡No se lo dije para que llore! —se ofendió—. Solo me dio curiosidad... Tiene los pies gigantes, siempre pasea por los bosques, un hada en el suelo para él debe ser como una hormiga para nosotros...

Sintió un golpecito en su mano y al observar la mesa encontró a la pequeña hada pateándola. Hacía un zumbido agudo entre golpe y golpe. ¿La estaban insultando en idioma hada? Pansy se encorvó para que su rostro quedara a la altura de la criatura y sopló. El hada perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada.

—¡Pansy! —Chilló de nuevo. Esta vez su tono fue más agudo.

—Solo quería que detuviera los golpes —murmuró sin mirarla para justificarse.

Escuchó resoplar a Hermione, lo que la obligó a soltar una sutil sonrisa. ¿Sacarla de quicio o escucharla reír? Cualquier opción le causaba una satisfacción sorprendente.

—Lo siento pequeña —aulló Hagrid. Lloraba como si fuera una cascada.

Acercó su mano para intentar consolar a la criatura (que no parecía afectada por él sino porque Pansy la comparó con una hormiga), pero al intentar palmearla la empujó por accidente y cayó de espaldas sobre la mesa. Más zumbidos-insultos se escucharon.

—Hagrid —volvió a hablarle Potter—. Tú... ¿Intentas ayudarlas porque a veces las matas por accidente?

—¡Yo no quería matarlas! —el semigigante parecía sentirse muy culpable.

—Vaya lío —se quejó Weasley.

—Si curas sus alas no corres riesgo de aplastarlas... Pero como Dumbledore te dijo que no lo hagas más porque son demasiadas y que las dejes tranquilas, acudiste a nosotros. ¿Entendí bien, Hagrid? —Dijo Hermione con calma.

Él asintió, dándole la razón. A Pansy le sorprendía la normalidad con la que Potter, Weasley y Hermione se adaptaban a esta situación. ¿Eran conscientes de lo surrealista que era ese gigante con actitudes de abuela, verdad?

—Creo que podría enseñarte a hacer la poción Hagrid, no es muy difícil. Pero si curas a tantas hadas... entiendo que el director Dumbledore te haya puesto un alto. No son ingredientes muy económicos. Seguro por eso te dijo que lo dejes. Y tampoco podemos robarle eternamente a Snape —explicó la Gryffindor.

—¡Los compraré entonces! Yo lo compraré y aprenderé la poción contigo Hermione —resolvió Hagrid esperanzado.

—¿Tu sueldo es suficiente para comprar eso? —preguntó Pansy.

Enseguida se arrepintió al ver que el gigante hacía un puchero con los labios y volvía a sollozar.

—¡Parkinson! —la retaron ahora Potter y Weasley. Hermione también, pero su "¡Pansy!" fue tapado por los otros dos.

Ni siquiera se gastó en defenderse. Quería darse golpes en la cabeza contra la mesa. No se podía creer que allí todos se tomaran esto con tanta normalidad. Sin duda no entendía a los Gryffindor. De momento no les estaba pareciendo que sean valientes, temerarios, ni caballerosos, sino más bien uno más tarado que el otro. ¡Ella no dijo nada malo, Hagrid es el que no parece tener la realidad muy arraigada en su diminuto cerebro!

Se aburrió de intentar unirse a esa conversación de locos. Mientras los cuatro Gryffindor charlaban sobre posibilidades para salvar a las hadas de los enormes pies del semigigante, Pansy miró a su alrededor. Si podía decir algo positivo de esta extraña situación sería que ahora apreciaba más su pequeño y feo departamento. La pocilga de Hagrid era un lugar peor para vivir.

Se quedó observando finalmente a Hermione, que tenía una expresión seria e iba marcando los errores en las ideas que Weasley y Potter proponían. Le gustaba lo expresiva que podía ser. Cuando estaba enojada casi podía jurar que su cabello se erizaba un poco. Si se encuentra contenta, suelta una serenidad y amabilidad casi contagiosa. Hasta su seriedad era expresiva. ¿Cómo describirlo? La posición de sus cejas tal vez, cuando estaba concentrada parecía que las ponía un poco más rectas. Su tono de voz era más autoritario. Incluso había una chispa de poder en su mirada, como si gritara "Yo me encargo de todo" y "No permitiré que las cosas salgan mal". Un zumbido la distrajo, miró abajo y encontró a la pequeña hada en el plato de galletas. Intentaba morderlas sin éxito. La criatura perdía el tiempo, esa comida parecía hecha con cemento.

Intentó llamar la atención de los demás y decirles que el hada parecía tener hambre, pero estaban tan concentrados que ni le prestaron atención. Pansy suspiró, un poco ofendida de que Hermione se haya olvidado de ella por pensar en cómo salvar a las hadas y decidió encargarse por sí misma de la situación.

"¿Qué comen las hadas?" comenzó a pensar. Las galletas sin duda no crecen en los árboles, entonces la pregunta era: ¿Por qué intentó comerla? Se quedó mirando al hada, que estaba muy quieta ante ella (parecía un poco intimidada con que la mandara a volar otra vez).

Galletas... naturaleza... Pansy levantó las cejas después de un minuto, cuando entendió la causa.

—Debes comer azúcar. ¿No? Como un colibrí —Murmuró—. Eso debió ser lo que te llamó la atención de las galletas.

El hada soltó un zumbido. Pansy consideró que no era uno con intención de insultarla, pues sonó pacífico, así que eso debía significar un sí. Esas criaturas no pueden comunicarse con humanos, pero estaba comprobado por especialistas que sí los entendían (aunque sea en parte), ya que cuando las elogian se vuelven muy dóciles y risueñas; así es como aceptan decorar las fiestas. En general suelen reaccionar en consecuencia de lo que se les diga. Si no hablan probablemente es porque tienen cuerdas vocales diferentes a las que poseen las personas.

Pansy se movió hacia el lugar de donde Hagrid había sacado la tetera. Enseguida encontró un frasco que tenía escrito «Azúcar». La chica negó con la cabeza, el gigante tenía una letra horrible, similar a la de un infante. Al sentarse de nuevo abrió el frasco y con la cuchara que le había puesto Hagrid para el té, sacó un poco de azúcar. Cuando la acercó al hada, esta zumbó en claro rechazo, incluso alejó la cara. Pansy se preguntó si se había equivocado con su deducción. Entonces recordando a los colibríes, agarró la tetera que ya tenía el agua tibia y dejó que unas gotas cayeran sobre el azúcar. Se disolvió enseguida y volvió a intentar. El hada se acercó a la cuchara y probó un poco. Su pequeña carita mostró alegría y de nuevo se acercó al agua azucarada.

Pansy apoyó el codo en la mesa y usó su mano libre para sostener su cabeza mientras veía como la criatura comía con mucha lentitud por culpa de su tamaño. Pero después de un rato se sintió observada y al mirar el resto del panorama, se encontró con unos ojos marrones y una sonrisa enorme dedicada a ella. La Slytherin se sonrojó con fuerza al verse atrapada cuidando al hada. Esa estúpida leona... ¿Desde hace cuánto estaba atenta a lo que hacía?


	11. Hermione: ¿Por qué ocultar que tienes un corazón amable?

**11.**

**Hermione:**

_¿Por qué ocultar que tienes un corazón amable?_

Hermione sabe bien que Harry y Ron, aunque se los diga hasta el cansancio, no creen que lleve razón sobre Pansy. Es obvio que no consideran los acontecimientos que contó suficientes para que, por decirlo de alguna manera, la Slytherin pueda redimir su pasado. Incluso ella dudaba a veces, no podía culparlos. La chica era una boca floja, no solía tener demasiado cuidado por los sentimientos de los demás, era muy resentida y se ofendía con mucha facilidad. Es alguien con características no muy fáciles de manejar. Así que sin importar cuánto intentara Hermione mostrar a sus amigos que valía la pena, la Slytherin conseguía truncar sus planes con sus acciones.

Ella era muy consciente de que Harry y Ron siquiera querían mirar a Pansy. Hablaban con Hagrid y Hermione como si la otra no existiera. Intentó algunas veces verla para intentar conectar la mirada y así unirla a la conversación... pero era inútil, ella estaba en su mundo, mirando los alrededores de la cabaña de Hagrid.

—¿Y si le pides ayuda a la profesora Sprout? Podrías encargarte de cultivar los ingredientes tú mismo —intentó Harry. Él y Ron ya habían puesto sobre la mesa como diez ideas diferentes.

Hermione lo meditó unos segundos y luego con una sonrisa dijo:

—Podría funcionar. ¿Qué piensas Hagrid, crees que podrías hacerlo?

El semigigante se removió en su silla.

—No lo sé. Pero sin duda lo intentaré. Tengo que ayudarlas. Mañana le preguntaré a la profesora. Espero que esto funcione...

—Que alivio —dijo Ron mientras se estiraba, levantando sus brazos—. Ya me estaba desesperando sin encontrar una idea que funcione.

—Por cierto Ron. ¿Cómo fue? ¡Cuéntame tu primer partido!

El aludido enseguida se encogió sobre su asiento. Hermione sintió compasión por su amigo. El juego no había ido muy bien. La canción de los Slytherin había conseguido ponerlo peor de lo que ya estaba antes de entrar a la cancha. Y sus nervios lo habían hecho fallar bastante, no jugó bien honestamente.

Hermione se relajó sobre el respaldo de la silla, ahora que habían conseguido una idea que podría funcionar y que salvaría vidas, estaba tranquila; ella no podía solo aceptar que Hagrid aplastara a las hadas por accidente. Hermione tuvo que apretar sus labios para no reírse. Claro que no quería que ninguna criatura muriera, pero la situación era bastante extraña al punto de ser ridícula... Hagrid, el hombre más amable que conocía, aplastando hadas por accidente al no verlas...

Mientras sus amigos hablaban (y animaban a Ron más que nada), miró de nuevo a Pansy, pensando que a lo mejor esta vez al fin conseguía hacer contacto visual. Resultó que no, pero le alegró no hacerlo. Incluso antes de terminar de procesar lo que veía, se le escapó una sonrisa de los labios. ¿De verdad nadie podía notar eso que ella presenciaba? Pansy estaba encorvada alimentando a un hada con una cuchara, estaba muy concentrada en eso. Tenía una mirada muy relajada, parecía casi que mimara al hada solo viéndola. La hizo sentir reconfortada incluso a ella. A eso se refería Hermione muchas veces, a que Pansy era más que solo una gruñona y una pesada. Ella podía ser dulce y amable. Una mirada así no se puede fingir. Estaba ayudando a la criatura porque le nacía, porque le salió innato del corazón. Ni siquiera se atrevió a llamar su atención, no quería perderse ese lado de Pansy por nada del mundo. Cuando dejó de mirar los ojos de la Slytherin se sintió aún más conmovida ya que tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa, una muy suave curva hacia arriba en sus labios indicaba que disfrutaba de conseguir que el hada esté contenta.

Pansy es amable en el fondo.

Los ojos verdes entonces chocaron con ella, rompiendo el momento. Las pálidas mejillas de la Slytherin enseguida tomaron color al punto de que hasta su nariz se enrojeció. Hermione tuvo que apretar sus labios para no reírse. Pansy frunció el ceño al notar que se estaba por reír de ella y entonces no pudo aguantarlo más, soltó una carcajada. Rápido llevo su mano a la boca intentando apaciguarla ante la indignación de la otra.

Eso llamó la atención de Harry, Ron y Hagrid, que la miraron extrañados y luego a Pansy, que enseguida se volteó un poco, intentando que no la vieran hasta que se calmara el enrojecimiento en su piel.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo sabías que comen azúcar? —preguntó Hagrid verdaderamente sorprendido—. Bueno, néctar siendo más precisos. Pero yo también les doy azúcar —al terminar de hablar soltó una risa.

Pansy se encogió de hombros, diciendo de manera escueta "fue suerte".

—Oh... Bueno, sigue siendo genial Parkinson. Gracias por ayudar con Anacleta.

—¿Anacleta? —repitieron todos los jóvenes con tono de sorpresa. Hermione olvidó que se estaba riendo y Pansy perdió la vergüenza. El hada solo zumbó.

—¡Sí! Un lindo nombre para una linda hada —dijo Hagrid, con una sonrisa tontorrona, intentando de nuevo acariciar al hada. La cual se levantó rápido, ya que parecía querer evitar que de nuevo la volvieran a empujar. 

Para sorpresa de todos, se fue a sentar aún más cerca de Pansy, apoyándose en su brazo. Hermione sonrió orgullosa. El hada se daba cuenta que Pansy era amable. Cuando miró a sus amigos se desanimó al encontrarlos observándola con recelo.

—No me sorprende, la sobornó con azúcar. Así es como consiguen amigos los de Slytherin —susurró Ron a Harry, pero Hermione llegó a escucharlo. 

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, sabiendo de sobra que eso pensaba Ron de ella, que había sido comprada con un libro. Agarró su silla y la movió sin hacer ruido para estar más cerca de Pansy. Ninguno de los chicos lo notó. Ya más cerca, le habló a la Slytherin:

—¿Realmente fue solo suerte?

Pansy puso mala cara por su pregunta. Bajó la mirada hacia al hada y quitándole importancia con el tono que puso, contestó:

—Estaba intentando comer galletas. Supuse que fue porque olía el azúcar que tenían.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a Hagrid?

—Es tonto Hermione. Fue una suposición rápida, así que sí fue suerte. Pudo no funcionar.

—Para ser tan orgullosa te quitas muchos méritos a veces.

Pansy es observadora, es inteligente. ¿Por qué ninguno de los demás lo nota?

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, Hagrid consiguió llamar la atención de los cuatro jóvenes:

—Chicos, ya está bajando el Sol. Creo que deberían volver al castillo —Hagrid miró al pelirrojo—. Lo hiciste bien Ron, festeja tu primer partido, el siguiente lo harás aún mejor, estoy seguro. Es más, ¡iré a verte para darte apoyo!

Pobre Ron... el chico más que agradecido, se notaba que se sentía presionado. Desde su perspectiva, en el siguiente partido también decepcionaría a Hagrid.

—Y Parkinson, espero volver a verte por aquí. Anacleta seguro te echará de menos sino.

Hermione notó que el cuerpo de Pansy tembló, conteniendo los espasmos de su risa. La Slytherin dijo rápido un "Sí, claro", sin arriesgarse a hablar de más y que las carcajadas se le escaparan.

En cuanto salieron de la cabaña, el cambio de clima fue notorio. Cada día la nieve estaba más cerca. Ron y Harry no quisieron quedarse a escuchar a Pansy, tomando la delantera por el sendero. Hermione suspiró, los chicos eran muy tercos.

—Por favor —carcajeó Pansy—. ¡Anacleta! Es un nombre horrible.

—Y eso que no escuchaste el nombre de su dragona: Norberta.

—¿Es en serio? —ella reía tanto, que se notaba que le faltaba el aire. Incluso el inicio de unas lágrimas se formó en sus ojos, atrapadas entre sus pestañas.

—Originalmente era Norberto... pero terminó siendo una dragona por lo que el nombre tuvo que modificarse.

Pansy se llevó las manos al estómago, muerta de la risa.

—Espero que la dragona haya estado bien con su nombre, al hada se nota que le molesta.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿No lo notaste? Sus zumbidos de enojo cuando Hagrid la llamó así. No sé mucho sobre hadas, pero sé que les gusta sentirse bonitas... Me cuesta imaginar que alguien que se llame Anacleta se sienta bonita.

—No noté un tono en especial en sus zumbidos. Para mí sonaban iguales.

—Creo que deberías lavarte más seguido las orejas —Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco por su insinuación—. ¿De verdad no lo escuchabas diferente? —Pansy, cuando vio su negación, le explicó—: Pues... Es más agudo cuando está enojada. Y se ponía más tensa, bajaba las alas. Pero cuando estaba contenta era más grave y levantaba un poco más sus alas. Además sus caras son bastante expresivas, el problema es que brillan bastante así que no puedes mirarla demasiado tiempo seguido de forma directa.

Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida. ¿Quién diría que a Pansy se le daban tan bien los animales y criaturas mágicas? Es decir, también se llevaba bien con el "Pajarraco".

—No me mires así —se quejó Pansy.

—No te miraba de ninguna forma en particular.

—Ya, y yo soy un unicornio de tres cabezas...

—Que insoportable eres —murmuró. Al entrar al castillo dejaron de caminar y se pararon enfrentadas—. ¿Cómo te miraba yo entonces? Ilumíname con tu gran percepción, unicornio de tras cabezas.

Pansy sonrió por su comentario sarcástico. "Vas mejorando" parecía decirle con el gesto.

—¿No tienes una fiesta a la cual ir en tu sala común? —le recordó.

Hermione reaccionó, mirando a su alrededor. Harry y Ron estaban tras ella, a varios metros. La esperaban para irse juntos.

—¿Te lo pasaste bien?

Esa pregunta parece que sorprendió a Pansy. Dudó unos segundos, pero al final acomodó su cabello tras su oreja y contestó:

—No estuvo mal. Podría volver a visitar a Ana.

—¿Ana?

—Si le dices Anacleta seguro te dará mini patadas como venganza.

Hermione tuvo que darle la razón, divertida por sus ocurrencias. "Nos vemos" le dijo y se fue junto a Harry y Ron. Los chicos no comentaron nada sobre Pansy. En parte lo agradecía, en esos momentos no les perdonaría que dijeran algo malo sobre ella.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de gente. Había mucho ruido y risas. En cuanto entraron, varios que estaban cerca de la puerta recibieron a Harry y Ron dándoles palmadas en la espalda. Hermione se sintió contenta al ver que Ron ponía mejor cara. Apenas había levantado la cabeza cuando caminaron por el pasillo, y era fácil imaginar qué pasó por su mente en esos momentos: "Todos me odiarán en cuanto entre". Ojalá unos comentarios positivos de otros Gryffindor subieran su autoestima y así en el siguiente partido estaría menos nervioso. Ron era muy buen jugador de quidditch, era obvio que ese deporte estaba en la sangre de la familia Weasley. Incluso Ginny era muy buena, las veces que la vio jugar con sus hermanos le pareció que se le daba fenomenal. ¡Con suerte ella entraría al equipo el siguiente año!

Con sus dos mejores amigos ocupados, ella se adentró en el cuarto. En unos sillones de un rincón estaba sentada la que ocupaba en esos momentos sus pensamientos: Ginny Weasley... con Michael Corner. Ambos se estaban besando. Hermione apartó la mirada, no estaba interesada en ver esa interacción. Prefería esperar a que se desocupara para ir a hablarle. Aunque se sintió feliz por su amiga, recordaba bien lo triste que se sentía a veces porque Harry no correspondía sus sentimientos (para empeorarlo, desde cuarto año Harry estaba interesado en Cho Chang, una Ravenclaw). Hermione incluso le recomendó que solo sea quien era, que saliera con otros chicos, y no se enfrascara en su situación con Harry, que si debía pasar, sucedería, y no tenía caso forzarlo. Después de ese consejo la veía mucho más viva y alegre, más Ginny.

Todos en la Sala Común parecían optimistas. Aun con todas en contra habían ganado el partido, así que imaginaban que de ahora en adelante todo iría cuesta arriba y que Gryffindor ganaría la Copa de Quidditch este año.

—Esfuérzate más en el siguiente partido Ron —escuchó Hermione a lo lejos.

El bullicio había parado. Un pequeño círculo de personas en el centro le dio mala espina y se acercó a husmear. En el centro estaban Ron y Harry, mirando mal a otros dos chicos. "Por favor que no inicien una pelea" pensó, nerviosa.

—Él jugó bien —rugió Harry.

—En realidad, tú jugaste bien. Si no fuera por ti, Ron habría conseguido que perdamos. Así que... solo le aconsejo entrenar más. Por su bien y el de Gryffindor.

Ron parecía devastado, Harry por otro lado estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Hermione también se sentía muy ofendida. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para hablarle así a su mejor amigo?

—Creo que yo soy la única que debería decidir si Ron debe entrenar más —Angelina Johnson, la capitana del equipo, se puso entre medio de Harry, Ron y los otros dos chicos. Hermione no estaba segura de sus nombres, eran de uno o dos cursos más abajo que ellos. Angelina miró a los más pequeños con severidad. Era una chica alta, con actitud poderosa—. Ganamos. Ron no juega solo, somos un equipo. Pienso que lo ha hecho bien para ser su primer partido.

—¡Lo hizo muy bien! Ya me gustaría ver cómo jugarían ustedes dos, que no los vi en las pruebas para entrar al equipo —Harry fulminó a los más chicos.

Hermione se sintió un poco enternecida por su amigo Harry. Él tenía fe ciega en Ron. Siendo objetivos, Ron no jugó bien. Más si se compara con Harry que en primer año, que en su primer partido jugó de manera extraordinaria. Claro que ninguno que quisiera a Ron se lo diría. Pero además, la capitana del equipo de Quidditch era inteligente, sabía que la inseguridad de Ron es su talón de Aquiles y sería contraproducente meterle presión para que mejore antes del siguiente partido. Debía incentivarlo de otra manera y evitar que se centre en comentarios desalentadores como los que en esos momentos le decían esos dos chicos.

—No me apetece una pelea en mi primera victoria como capitana. ¿Bien? No amarguen a todos. Ganamos, y el siguiente partido también lo haremos —los retó con la mirada a ver si se atrevían a contradecirla.

Tan pronto los chicos conflictivos se alejaron avergonzados y justificándose con que solo estaban comentando y que no lo hacían con mala intención, Angelina se alejó para conversar con quienes posiblemente estaba antes del disturbio. Harry por otro lado apoyó su mano en el hombro de Ron. Hermione estaba por acercarse a ellos para consolar a Ron también pero alguien saltó sobre su espalda, casi haciéndola tropezar.

—Mi hermano es un llorón —le dijeron al oído.

—Ginny, no seas cruel. Sabes que no fue un partido fácil.

La pelirroja la soltó y se quedó frente a ella.

—¿Por qué no me saludaste en cuanto llegaste? Me siento muy sola sin ti —dijo de forma dramática.

—¿Sola? Más bien parecías bastante ocupada como para hablar —comentó Hermione, dejando claro con el tono a qué se refería.

Ginny soltó una suave risa nerviosa.

—Michael besa bien, no tengo excusas.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas contarme? Eres una terrible mejor amiga —la regañó con sorna.

—¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Hagrid? —preguntó Ginny mientras la agarraba de la mano y la arrastraba a un lugar donde sentarse. Hermione miró hacia atrás, donde sus dos mejores amigos charlaban. Conectó miradas con Ron, que le sonrió débilmente, dejando entrever que no se preocupara por él. Tranquila de que no necesitaba su apoyo y que Harry podría con esto, se centró en Ginny.

—Fue divertido, Hagrid estaba teniendo problemas con unas hadas —contó mientras se sentaban. Se inclinó para agarrar unas golosinas que había sobre una mesita frente a ellas. Al estar festejando, había mucha variedad de comidas.

—No te pregunto sobre eso Hermione —se quejó Ginny—. ¡Invitaste a Parkinson! ¿Cómo fue ella? ¿Nadie intentó asesinar a nadie? ¿Insultó a Ron? Quiero que sepas que no es ningún secreto en Gryffindor que andas paseando con una Slytherin...

—Sé que no es un secreto entre nuestros compañeros. Y me parece bien que así sea. No me estoy ocultando, ayer también me junté con Pansy un rato, estuvimos charlando en los pasillos. Otro día también, nos sentamos a conversar sobre libros en el patio.

—Me siento como si me hubiera perdido un montón de cosas. Tú. Justo tú, siendo amiga de Parkinson. ¡Hasta la llamas por su nombre!

—Tú también le hablas.

—Pero como conocidas. Aunque Luna y tú parecen muy contentas con Parkinson... Supongo que debo darle el honor de tener mi hermosa amistad también.

—Dudo que ella lo considere algo bueno...

—No me interesa lo que ella quiera.

Hermione se rió mientras pensaba que Pansy iba a sufrir más de un dolor de cabeza por Ginny, se la pasarían peleando.

Tenía que darle la razón a la pelirroja en lo que decía de todas maneras. Era curioso cómo en dos meses las cosas entre Hermione y Pansy habían dado un giro así. De archienemigas a amigas que disfrutan de su compañía de forma mutua. En cuanto se sentaron a hablar de libros, todo fluyó de forma natural. La Slytherin había leído bastante, no tanto como ella claro, pero tenía muchas lecturas hechas. Fue fácil sentarse y discutir sobre el final del libro que las había juntado en primer lugar. Hermione insistía en que el final de "Todo es Blanco" era en realidad un invento de la mente del protagonista por evadir la realidad hasta que murió. En cambio Pansy insistía que el protagonista literalmente vivió todo eso, pues al morir pasó al "paraíso" que era la Antártida, siendo toda su aventura lo que pasó su alma después de la muerte. Llegaron a la conclusión de que ambas posibilidades eran válidas, pero pasaron horas explicando sus puntos de vista e intentando convencer a la otra con sus argumentos. También descubrió que habían leído varios títulos en común en cuanto a novelas. Ahí radicaba la diferencia, Pansy leía por entretenimiento, ni de casualidad te abría un libro sobre historia de la magia o cualquier tema más serio.

Y recordando su cumpleaños... Hermione estuvo segura durante todos estos días de que quería regalarle a Pansy un libro. La pregunta era cuál. Quería que fuera especial, conseguir un efecto similar al que "Todo es Blanco" generó en ella. Adoraba la idea de que su amistad con la Slytherin se uniera con las lecturas. Era un vínculo único que no tenía con nadie más. Y gracias a su visita a la cabaña de Hagrid se le ocurrió al fin cuál sería el regalo perfecto para Pansy. Todo un alivio pues se estaba quedando sin tiempo para decidir.

—Hey, Hermione.

La nombrada parpadeó, confundida. Estuvo tan concentrada pensando que se le olvidó que su amiga estaba con ella.

—¿En dónde tenías la cabeza? ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? —Se quejó Ginny—. Por Merlín... Está bien, iniciaré de nuevo. Como te decía, creo que Michael está enamorado de mí. Solo estuvimos saliendo como una semana pero...

. . .

Solo faltaba un paso en los planes de Hermione: encontrar al pajarraco. Ya había comprado el libro, lo había envuelto, había escrito la dedicatoria... solo faltaba enviarlo. Nunca pensó que esa última parte se le complicaría tanto.

La Gryffindor sabía que podía usar cualquier lechuza de Hogwarts, pero quería usar la misma que Pansy para su cumpleaños. En su capricho por encontrar al ave ya era el nueve de noviembre y el paquete seguía en sus manos sin ser enviado. Y para empeorarlo, solo faltaba una hora para que fuera el día diez. A Hermione la estresaba que a pesar de planear todo con anticipación estuviera todavía sobre la hora sin poder cumplir su objetivo.

Durante varios días había ido a la lechucería, a las doce del mediodía, a las cinco de la tarde, poco antes de la cena... todo fue inútil. El pajarraco nunca estaba allí. Casi se rindió, hasta que Ginny tuvo una brillante idea: ¿No será que está fuera todo el día y vuelve en la madrugada?

Así que allí estaba Hermione, siendo la peor prefecta de Hogwarts, rompiendo las reglas una vez más. Al entrar a la lechucería el aire frío le causó un temblor. Algunas aves la miraron cuando entró, girando sus cabezas de esas formas grotescas que solo pueden hacer las lechuzas. Con tranquilidad fue mirando poco a poco cada vara de madera donde los animales descansaban, no quería equivocarse. Casi chilló de alegría al encontrar lo que buscaba, el pajarraco. Se acercó a él sin perder más tiempo.

—Hola amigo. No te haces una idea de lo que me costó encontrarte.

El pajarraco puso su cabeza de costado mientras la miraba atentamente.

—Tengo un paquete para que lleves a Pansy mañana, al Gran Comedor. ¿Me harás al favor verdad? Estoy segura de que son ya grandes amigos —Hermione le hablaba para que así la lechuza tomara confianza con ella.

Extendió la mano, para intentar llevarse bien con el animal. Pero él consideró que era el momento ideal para darle un picotazo. Todo fue muy rápido, Hermione contuvo la respiración de la sorpresa.

—¿Y te llaman la más lista de tu generación? —sonó una voz muy cerca de ella—. Te dije que es una lechuza agresiva.

—Pansy —murmuró Hermione, todavía algo conmocionada.

La Slytherin estaba sujetando su muñeca, igual que en la noche de Halloween. La mano de Hermione estaba intacta, de nuevo la había salvado de que el ave le lastimara la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¿Me lo preguntas como prefecta o... ?

—Qué graciosa —se quejó, haciendo una risa falsa para mostrar más su fastidio.

—No podía dormir.

Hermione asintió, pero se puso nerviosa de golpe, como si hubiera procesado tarde que Pansy estaba frente a ella. Enseguida llevó el regalo tras su espalda. No podía dárselo, todavía no era su cumpleaños. Faltaban... ¿Cuarenta minutos, tal vez?

—¿Y tú qué hacías?

—Nada. Solo paseaba —dijo atropelladamente. Eso pareció causarle gracia a Pansy.

—Le dijiste al pajarraco algo sobre un paquete —una sonrisa pícara se asomó por sus labios—. También me pareció escuchar que era para mí...

—¡No!

—Eres terrible mintiendo. Solo dime qué tienes ahí atrás para mí.

—No es para ti. Y está mal escuchar a las personas hablar, ¿sabías? Pudiste haber dicho que estabas también la lechucería en lugar de espiarme.

—Lo siento... Me pareció de mala educación interrumpir tu conversación con una lechuza.

Hermione frunció el ceño y dijo entre dientes "No te burles de mí". Pansy ignoró sus palabras e intentó ir tras el paquete extendiendo su mano. Hermione dio varios pasos atrás para alejarse.

—Déjalo ya, Pansy.

—¡Dijiste que es para mí! ¿Para qué enviarlo con el pajarraco si estoy aquí?

—Yo... Había planeado esto. ¡No puedes venir y arruinar mis planes!

Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco y volvió a arremeter contra ella. Hermione la empujó con el codo, haciendo que la otra soltara un quejido. Forcejearon un rato hasta que un ulular de lechuza las asustó. El pajarraco las miraba atento, parecía que las acusaba de idiotas con sus grandes y negros ojos.

—Es... ¿Por mi cumpleaños?

Hermione puso mala cara por la pregunta de Pansy.

—¡Sí es eso! —asumió la Slytherin—. Dámelo, quiero ver mi regalo.

—Todavía no es tu cumpleaños —se quejó.

—Solo falta como media hora... No hay diferencia.

—Pansy... —gruñó.

La Slyhterin suspiró exasperada. Se fue al marco de una ventana para apoyarse en ella.

—Entonces esperaré la media hora aquí y luego me darás mi regalo.

—Pero la lechuza...

—Eres muy obstinada —dijo entre risas.

—Y tú muy impaciente.

—Sí, lo soy. Dime, ¿qué es?

—No te lo diré. Es una sorpresa.

Pansy sujetó su mandíbula con su mano mientras decía "Hmm" para acompañar su pensar fingido.

—Es un rectángulo, como de veinte por diez o doce centímetros... como tres de grosor... ¿Es un libro?

Hermione apretó su mandíbula intentando no reaccionar.

—¡Sí lo es! —asumió Pansy emocionada.

—¡No dije que lo fuera!

—Repito, mientes muy mal. Tienes escrito en toda la cara: "Rayos, adivinó".

—Te detesto —murmuró—. Arruinaste todos mis planes como en cinco minutos.

—Mi talento es traer caos a tu aburrida mente.

Hermione soltó un ruido de frustración.

—¿Y de qué es el libro? —insistió Pansy.

—¿En serio? ¿No piensas parar?

Pansy levantó las manos y puso cara de chica buena para intentar verse inocente y luego desvío la vista por la ventana. Parecía que no iba a seguir insistiendo, pero que aun así iba a esperar la media hora faltante por su regalo allí. Hermione aprovechó ese momento para respirar y aclararse. Todo le había salido mal. Ella había hecho una lista con todos los pasos para que el regalo fuera perfecto, y en el último paso todo se desmoronó. Pansy ya sabía que era un libro, arruinó su idea de una lechuza... ¿Debía simplemente irse y dárselo mañana en la tarde?

La buscó con sus ojos y se quedó estancada en Pansy, que miraba hacia afuera con cierta nostalgia. No, no era nostalgia. Ella... ¿Estaba triste? Su frustración quedó olvidada. De golpe y porrazo se sintió muy preocupada. Pansy le dijo que no podía dormir. ¿Qué le estaría preocupando? Haciendo memoria en realidad, podía pensar varias veces en las que ella parecía triste y evitaba preguntas sobre su estado anímico... Hermione miró sus manos, donde tenía el libro. ¿Eso la animaría? Si podía hacer que se sienta mejor, le daba igual romper sus planes (que ya estaban arruinados de todas formas).

Cuidando sus dedos y sin hacer ruido, acercó el paquete al pajarraco. El animal entendió su pedido silencioso enseguida, agarró el libro con sus patas (casi rasguña la mano de Hermione con sus garras) y voló el corto tramo que había entre ella y Pansy. El libro cayó sobre el regazo de la chica, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto del susto. Incluso pareció que le dolió un poco. Miró el paquete extrañada y luego levantó la vista, buscando aprobación. Hermione le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Pansy no perdió el tiempo y abrió el paquete. Su mirada fue bastante cambiante: primero mostraba curiosidad, luego confusión mientras parecía pensar "¿En serio?", era claro que no entendía por qué le regalo ese libro. Lo dio vuelta para leer su sinopsis. Estaba muy seria. Era obvio que estaba pensando que era raro y que no le gustaba. Pansy era muy expresiva cuando se trataba de demostrar que algo le disgustaba.

—Abre la primera página —le recomendó Hermione, iniciando a ponerse nerviosa.

Pansy ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, hizo lo que la otra le sugirió. Hermione tragó saliva. Había dejado una dedicatoria para ella, en un papel enganchado con un clip. Hermione había pensado todo este tiempo que Pansy leería eso en el Gran Comedor, no frente a ella, qué vergüenza...

Pero sus inseguridades se disiparon cuando Pansy reaccionó. Levantó la cabeza con lentitud, parecía todavía procesar lo que leyó. Una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Nunca la había visto hacer una así, como si estuviera tratando de contener su alegría. Sus ojos estaban un poco más entrecerrados de lo normal, por culpa de contener la sonrisa y... ¿Las lágrimas? Su color verde estaba más brillante de lo normal. Parecía conmocionada, cerca de llorar, con una sonrisa adorable. Arrastró sus manos por sus piernas algo nerviosa, teniendo cuidado de no tirar el libro, y cuando dejó de mirar a Hermione para observar el regalo, le dijo el "gracias" más sincero y tembloroso que había escuchado salir nunca de una persona.

Hermione caminó hacia ella, atraída por su forma de actuar, y le dio una pequeña caricia en su brazo. Pensó en darle un abrazo, pero sintió que sería demasiado invasivo. Para no haber planeado esto, todo salió más que bien.

—Ustedes los Gryffindor son unos cursis. ¿Lo sabes? Me darás diabetes. Moriré por tu culpa un día de estos. Te acusarán de asesina.

Hermione se rió negando con la cabeza. En las piernas de Pansy se podía leer: "Cuentos infantiles: Mil y una criaturas, mágicas y muggles". Pero dentro, había escrito algo que no pensó que tendría ese efecto que causó. En realidad imaginó que se reiría a carcajadas y le diría que era una idiota, que estaba mejorando en esto de las bromas, o que la detestaba. En cambio Pansy reaccionó como si sus palabras fueran un bálsamo para cualquier dolor que haya podido tener minutos antes.

—Supongo que ya debe ser la hora...

La Slytherin levantó la vista, extrañada por lo que dijo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Pansy.

—Gracias Hermione.

Sintió ganas de reír al darse cuenta de lo contenta que estaba. Quería ir y abrazar a Luna por darle el empujón para animarse a hablar con Pansy. Decirle a Ginny que era un genio por darle la idea de ir a la lechucería esa noche. Deseaba hasta ir y decirle a Hagrid que por favor les diera más misiones que los pudieran meter en problemas a ella y a todos sus amigos, en especial a ella y Pansy. Quería... ¿Quién sabe qué quería? Solo con poder seguir conociendo todas las cosas maravillosas que tenía la Slytherin, Hermione estaría complacida.


	12. Pansy: No hay nada más irritante que pasar la navidad en familia.

  
**12.**

**Pansy:**

_No hay nada más irritante que pasar la navidad en familia._

¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Un día estabas en el castillo de Hogwarts, desayunando en el Gran Comedor de forma variada y nutritiva... y al otro día, te encuentras merendando en un departamento con humedad, goteras y comiendo unas galletas baratas, a punto de hacerte un té con un saquito que habías usado también para el desayuno.

El pitido del agua hirviendo llamó la atención de Pansy. Se preparó rápidamente su bebida y caminó de nuevo a su habitación con la taza humeante en manos. Se sentó en su cama, tapó sus pies con la colcha y bebió un sorbo de té.

—¡Qué frío! —se quejó. Razón no le faltaba, en un parpadeo el otoño quedó atrás e inició el invierno, dando pie al inicio de las vacaciones de navidad, obligándola a estar en su departamento viejo en lugar de Hogwarts.

El lugar resultaba tan simple y feo comparado con la mansión de los Parkinson. Era difícil aceptar que ya no tendría un cuarto entero como biblioteca (lleno de libros caros y de colección), sino un pequeño estante en su habitación que siquiera llegaba a llenar del todo. No más una cama de dos plazas, sino una pequeña, chirriante y vieja. Adiós cocina enorme que nunca pisaba pero en la que sus elfos domésticos hacían grandiosas comidas. Y su baño privado... eso también; extrañaba ese baño, con una bañera enorme, tantos productos diferentes para el cuidado de su piel... ¡Todo su maquillaje de marca! ¡Sus montones de armarios repletos de ropa de diseñador! Su nuevo departamento era una pocilga en comparación. ¿Es necesario aclarar que había perdido demasiados de sus objetos personales para pagar las deudas de su apellido? Porque si Pansy seguía pensando en eso se irritaría demasiado.

Con su mano libre agarró el libro que estaba sobre la cama. La chica sonrió al leer el título: "Cuentos infantiles: Mil y una criaturas, mágicas y muggles". Después de su cumpleaños había llegado a la conclusión de que Hermione Granger podía ser bastante pesada e idiota cuando se lo proponía. Solo por ser la mejor estudiante de su generación no dejaba ser una adolescente como cualquier otra a fin de cuentas.

Acarició la tapa del libro antes de abrir la primera página, donde había una dedicatoria en un pequeño papel. Escrita con una letra algo presuntuosa y demasiado perfecta, al punto de que la Slytherin se preguntaba si esa era su letra generalmente o si se había esforzado para que quede bonita en el regalo, decía:

_10 de noviembre de 1995._

> _Actúas como una niña insoportable todo el tiempo,_ _no te gusta leer cosas serias..._ _Llegué a la_ _conclusión de que este libro es ideal para ti._ _Y sí, sé_ _que odias a los animales, me lo dijiste varias veces,_ _pero también dices que me odias a mí, y tengo mis_ _dudas sobre que sea cierto..._
> 
> _Feliz cumpleaños, te odio también._

_\- Hermione._

Dio una suave caricia con su dedo a la firma, "Hermione". Recordaba con lujo de detalle aquella noche, en la que casi llora, por una nota tan estúpida y simple como esa, escrita por una idiota leona. ¿Por qué la grandiosa y fuerte Pansy Parkinson se emocionó tanto esa noche? Se preguntarán. Pero la respuesta no es tan genial como se esperaría de una Slytherin tan fenomenal... Pansy solo perdió el control de sus emociones.

Ella no quería festejar ni hacer nada por su cumpleaños ese año, el primero que pasaba sin su padre. El diez de noviembre era el día en el que su progenitor le escribía una carta con su propia mano (y no pedía que otra persona lo hiciera en su lugar) y le deseaba un lindo día, diciendo que la quería y prometiéndole que al llegar a casa en navidad tendría un grandioso regalo preparado para ella. Siempre era así. Lo último que le regaló fue el anillo que no se quitó en todo lo que llevaba del año, con el que pronto se hizo la costumbre de acariciarlo cuando intentaba pensar. Le encantaba, hecho de plata, con un grabado que representaba su flor: Pansy, Pansies, Pensamiento salvaje... Llamada comúnmente Viola tricolor hortensis, pero siendo su nombre correcto Viola × wittrockiana (y no, Pansy tampoco sabe cómo se pronuncia eso).

Verán, para entender este anillo mejor, debemos hablar de cómo inició el gran imperio en el mundo de las editoriales de la familia Parkinson. Editoriales Bradley fue fundada por Jacinto Parkinson y Christopher Bradley varias generaciones atrás. Jacinto era un hombre sencillo, según contaron a Pansy, que amaba la jardinería, la botánica, y que en especial amaba leer y escribir sobre ella. Él junto con su amigo Christopher (al menos de cara al público, pues en esos tiempos todavía los "actos homosexuales" estaba mal vistos entre los magos) decidieron iniciar un pequeño negocio en el mundo de los libros. Jacinto se unió más que nada al proyecto para poder tener un acceso fácil a sus lecturas favoritas y por apoyar a su pareja en su sueño de vida. Con el tiempo ambos formaron Editoriales Bradley, especializada en libros de biología, botánica, y bueno, todas esas cosas aburridas de plantas y cosas científicas. Ah, eso es otro dato importante: ¡Trabajaban tanto para los magos como los muggles! Ninguna editorial lo había hecho jamás, pero gracias a esa intrepidez consiguieron más dinero del que se pensaba que podría tener una editorial. Lastimosamente al inicio del éxito, Christopher murió de viruela de dragón. Jacinto en honor a su pareja siguió con el proyecto, decidido a que el nombre Bradley no fuera olvidado en ese mundo de los libros jamás. Pronto se volvió el dueño de una editorial multinacional, en varios idiomas, disponible tanto para muggles como magos. Bradley arrasó en el mercado, quedando irremovible de la cima durante generaciones. Después de una ardua vida de trabajo, Jacinto encontró un nuevo amor, una mujer australiana con la que se casó y tuvieron dos hijos que nombró como flores en honor a su primer amor. El apellido Bradley tiene un significado difuso, se dice que hace referencia a los prados, una pradera amplia, o claro amplio. Incluso los muggles lo usan de abreviación científica de botánico. ¿Qué pequeño era el mundo, no? Lleno de coincidencias. Pero Jacinto tenía una definición clara y personal: Christopher era el prado donde él podía hacer y amar lo que quería, un lugar donde florecía todo, sueños, su amor incondicional y hasta una linda flor. Nunca olvidó a Christopher, ningún Parkinson lo olvidó. Todos siempre fueron nombrados como flores, árboles... simbolizando la eterna unión de los Bradley y los Parkinson. Por eso su padre fue llamado Narcisso. Por eso, ella se llama Pansy.

Mirando el anillo en su mano y el libro que Hermione le regaló, la vista se le volvió borrosa. Con la muerte de su padre, Pansy imaginó que los regalos grandiosos habían terminado. Pero estaba equivocada, al menos ese año, Hermione le dio un regalo hermoso. No era caro y ostentoso como su anillo, pero había sido un regalo honesto. Sabía que fue fruto de las veces que la Gryffindor había conversado y convivido con ella. Era una pequeña burla, porque así se comunicaban ellas dos. La Gryffindor sin darse cuenta vino en el momento ideal para tapar su reciente herida. Le dio la atención y cariño que intentaba ignorar que necesitaba. El libro es perfecto, su relación con Hermione también lo es.

"También te odio" releyó Pansy y tuvo que reírse, daba igual estar sola en ese departamento y que fuera raro, se sentía contenta. Era extraño, sentirse alegre y triste al mismo tiempo... Hermione la confundía. Tenía que morderse la lengua para no decirle que más que odiarla, ella la quería.

En el primer año de Hogwarts Pansy recordaba bien el rechazo que Hermione generaba en ella. ¿Por qué? Porque Draco la odiaba, y si Draco la odiaba, ella también la odiaba. No se cuestionaba mucho las cosas. En segundo año, gran parte de la casa de Slytherin odiaba a Hermione, y ella no iba a ir contra la corriente; después de que Gryffindor ganara la Copa de las Casas en primer año con trampas, todos tenían fichados a Potter y sus amiguitos. En tercer año ¿le tuvo bronca? O Draco más bien. No fue un buen año para él, un hipogrifo atacó su brazo y una "sangre sucia" le dio un golpe en la cara. Obvio, estuvo muy enojado con Potter y Granger. Pero Pansy... muy el fondo agradeció a Hermione. Porque en ese año Draco y ella discutieron bastante, siendo el final de ese año el momento de la gran grieta en su amistad. En cuarto año Pansy se divirtió mucho, hasta que sucedió la muerte de un Hufflepuff y casi revive ya-saben-quién. Competencias, un montón de alumnos nuevos con los que charlar... ¡Ese año inició tan bien! Aunque se lamentó bastante sobre haber tenido que compartir mesa con los búlgaros y no los franceses. No tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero eran en general bastante brutos y de caras toscas. Las francesas siempre le gustaron mucho más. La campeona de Beauxbatons para el Torneo era impresionante. Hermosa, astuta, fuerte. Su favorita para que ganara (pero cómo no, Potter siempre llamando la atención, le robó la victoria).

Lo más chocante del cuarto año fue el baile, ese baile que Hermione Granger compartió con Viktor Krum. Aprendió mucho de esa noche. No solo que Hermione tiene un gusto terrible en hombres, sino también que se había burlado durante años sin excusa. Le causó enojo admitirlo, pero esa noche estaba hermosa. Siendo objetivos la campeona de Beauxbatons seguía siendo la que más relucía en ese salón, no por nada era un cuarto de veela, pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente ver a la insufrible sabelotodo, al estropajo con patas que tiene libros en lugar de manos, así: hermosa. Pansy siempre pensó que si Hermione tenía cerebro, ella tenía estilo. Por eso chocaban y se odiaban, porque eran opuestas. Rivales predestinadas. Pero después de esa noche su idea se desbarató, y curiosamente no le molestó. Bueno, sí le molestó, pero no como siempre lo hacía. No sintió envidia como se supone (que es lo que la mayoría de las chicas con las que se juntaba hacían, quejarse si otra era más guapa que ellas). No fue con el resto de las Slytherins a criticarla ese día. Solo se quedó allí, viéndola sorprendida hasta que la perdió de vista en la pista de baile y decidió irse a beber alcohol (que McGonagall no sabía que habían metido los alumnos como contrabando). Esa noche Pansy pensó a regañadientes que Hermione era una insufrible sabelotodo demasiado hermosa. Todavía lo pensaba en realidad. Sentía que de repente había recordado eso, que Hermione le parecía linda. No es que Pansy tenga problemas de memoria, pero poco después de ese baile, Draco se puso aún más misterioso (y como ya habían perdido la amistad poco se enteró de sus andanzas), varios Slytherin parecían tensos, y para mejorarlo todo, de golpe el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado apareció, mató a un alumno del colegio y murió él también luego de eso. ¿Cómo una persona podía pararse a pensar en si le resultaba atractiva o no Hermione Granger cuando tantos acontecimientos intensos estaban sucediendo a su alrededor? O una pregunta mejor: ¿Qué importaba si era hermosa? Ni se hablaban, así que daba igual. Muchas chicas le habían parecido hermosas y las había olvidado con el tiempo a todas.

El funeral y fin de cuarto año fue desgarrador. Ella no conocía a Cedric Diggory, pero lloró por él como si lo hiciera. Las palabras del director Dumbledore como despedida causaron dolor a más de uno. La burbuja segura que era su vida se había roto al presenciar eso. Y cuando se recuperó de ese espanto, su padre murió. Pansy en cierta forma lo culpaba a él, a tú-sabes-quién. Su aparición causó su muerte. Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco, el padre de Zabini, el de Nott... Todos ellos, todos los mortífagos, todos asesinos. ¿Directos o indirectos? Fuera cual fuera, la justicia ya había decidido dejarlos libres y con todas sus fortunas intactas. Pero los Parkinson, que eran más inocentes que todos ellos, lo perdieron todo.

El ruido de la puerta obligó a Pansy a reaccionar. Fue hacia el comedor (que tampoco era mucho tramo, el departamento era bastante pequeño) y allí estaba una mujer mucho más baja que Pansy, pero con un rostro más maduro.

—Hola mamá —la saludó.

Ella le respondió el "hola" en un tono bajo que casi fue susurro. Se la veía agotada. Era una mujer pálida como Pansy, pero no tan delgada y con ojos color negro. Llevaba maquillaje muy llamativo, en parte para cubrir sus imperfecciones. Y no lo malinterpreten, la mujer era hermosa. Era obvio a simple vista por qué Narcisso cayó a sus pies, pero la situación que vivía le pasó factura tanto o más que a Pansy. Su labial rojo cubría sus labios agrietados. Sus ojeras estaban tapadas, pero aún se notaban un poco. Su piel pálida, sin el maquillaje, se vería casi enferma. Las pestañas largas, el delineado... todo cubría noches enteras de no pegar un ojo.

Aurora Parkinson siempre fue una mujer imponente, energética. Amaba viajar, aprender sobre culturas (era una Ravenclaw, por si se lo preguntaban), presumir con sus amigas y vivir enamorada. ¿Qué tendrían los Parkinson con los amores inolvidables? Bueno, Aurora no sería una Parkinson de nacimiento, pero ella y Narcisso se amaron con locura. Eran unos padres despreocupados, que hacían e iban a fiestas siempre que podían, hacían varios "viajes románticos", tenían citas varias veces al mes como si recién estuvieran empezando a salir y no tuvieran ya una hija de varios años de edad... Eran como dos adolescentes, siempre juntos, siempre tocándose. Pansy prefería no hablar nunca en la vida sobre las veces que los había visto semidesnudos y a punto de hacer algo más que solo besarse.

La muerte de Narcisso quebró a Aurora. Pansy sabía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que esa mujer se recompusiera de esa pérdida. Ella rogaba que lo hiciera y que no se quedara así para siempre, llorando a su padre.

—Ya que mañana es navidad, ¿te parece bien que pidamos comida? Es mejor que cocinar, podemos darnos ese gusto hoy —dijo Aurora—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

—¿Algún restaurante que haga comida francesa? —se le ocurrió.

"Claro" la escuchó decir, antes de que se metiera en el baño y cerrara la puerta. Pansy suspiró, qué frío hacía en ese departamento...

. . .

Pansy vio de reojo, antes de entrar ahora ella al baño, a su madre hablando en la chimenea para pedir la cena de noche buena.

Abrió la canilla de la ducha esperando que el agua se caliente y se miró al espejo. Al ver su reflejo, se preguntó: "¿Hermione pensará que soy guapa?"

—¿Por qué tuve que recordar cuarto año? —se murmuró a sí misma.

Sin perder más tiempo se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua. Levantó la cabeza para que su rostro se mojara también, intentando así despejar su mente.

Estos últimos días rememoraba ese baile de cuarto año una y otra vez. Después de leer el libro que le regaló Hermione, siguieron muchas reuniones más, bajo los árboles, frente al Lago Negro, en la biblioteca, incluso volvieron a visitar a Hagrid; Ana se alegró mucho de verla y el semigigante insistió sobre que se le daban bien los animales (Hermione sonrió con tanta suficiencia aquel día que Pansy estuvo muy tentada a pedirle a la pequeña hada que fuera a patearla). La Gryffindor no perdió oportunidad en recordarle eso durante todo noviembre, que los animales le gustaban pero que no quería reconocerlo. Y puede que estuviera en lo cierto (tanto sobre que le gustan, como que no pensaba reconocerlo).

Si la obligaban a decir una causa para no le gusten, sería que le resultan muy poco limpios, suelen apestar y contagian enfermedades, pero también es que nunca les había dado la oportunidad. Cuando era niña tuvo una mascota, un conejo, que murió al año. No le importó la verdad, solía cuidarlo el elfo doméstico, Pansy solo le prestó atención al animal un día o dos y le aburrió ya que no jugaba a lo que ella quería. En su defensa, ¡era una niña! Su padre le preguntó si quería un conejo un día, ella dijo que sí, pero luego no le gustó tanto como pensó. Bueno, ¿lo pensó siquiera? Solo dijo que sí. Pero en fin, luego de ese suceso, no volvió a tener una mascota, no quería que la regañaran por no cuidarla cuando ni la quería. Al menos, hasta este año...

Alguna vez Pansy leyó sobre que los caballos y perros pueden ayudar a mejorar a las personas que pasan por momentos difíciles como lo es una decaída emocional. ¿Sería que encontró consuelo en el pajarraco y Ana? No lo había pensado mucho en realidad, solo estaba con ellos e ignoraba la realidad un rato... Le comentaría eso a Hermione cuando volviera a Hogwarts, sobre los animales y su relación con las emociones humanas. Puede que ella haya leído un libro sobre eso.

La chica enjabonó su cuerpo, era un poco obsesiva en cuanto a la limpieza, por lo que se aseguraba de que toda ella quedara cubierta de espuma.

Era inútil, sin importar a qué tema volara su mente, regresaba al punto de partida, Hermione Granger. Esa pregunta seguía picando su curiosidad: ¿Cómo la vería ella a Pansy? La Slytherin se sintió incómoda de golpe. Ducha, Hermione, preguntándose si le resultará atractiva a ella... No le gustaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tan hasta las trancas está Pansy por esa leona? Bien. Lo admitía abiertamente, estaba interesada en algo más que una amistad con ella. Bueno, abiertamente no. Lo admitía en sus pensamientos. Una declaración encerrada en su mente, dentro del diminuto baño de su pequeño departamento.

"Estúpida Gryffindor" insultó Pansy para sus adentros. "Estúpida por llamar mi atención en cuarto año. Estúpida por abrazarme y no dejarme hundir en mi propia miseria en los primeros días de clases. Estúpida por pensar bien de mí, sonreírme así y ser tan amable y atenta conmigo durante todas estas semanas hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida". A Pansy no le faltaba mucho para querer golpear su cabeza contra la cerámica fría de las paredes. Ya no estaba siquiera segura de si insultaba a la Gryffindor o a ella misma.

Los primeros días de las vacaciones había querido evitar esos pensamientos furtivos, no quería aceptarlos, se negaba a admitirlos. Pero era inútil. Al ya no estar en Hogwarts y no tener a Hermione cerca, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que pensaba en ella por cualquier tontería. Pansy se conocía, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla.

Hermione Granger se había metido como un parásito en su cerebro. Confundió sus sentidos con su vestido color azul, su olor a lavanda, sus telarañas que la hacían lucir como todo un estropajo y su sonrisa de tonta todo el día pintada en su idiota... pero linda, cara.

Pansy negó con la cabeza para sí misma. Se sentía como si estuviera pasando por las cinco etapas del duelo, proceso que suelen vivir las personas en medio de una tragedia, por ejemplo, cuando te diagnostican una enfermedad terminal. Primero es negar, luego la ira, tercero el temor, cuarto suplicar y finalmente la aceptación. Interesarse en esa Gryffindor era sin duda una tragedia.

Se secó un poco el pelo y salió de baño para ir a ponerse la ropa a su cuarto. Terminó de vestirse justo a tiempo, pudo escuchar cómo su madre daba las gracias a una persona y luego cerraba la puerta. Aurora apoyó la comida sobre la mesa. Ambas Parkinson estuvieron a punto de sentarse, hasta que recordaron que ya no tenían elfos domésticos que prepararan todo. Mientras Aurora abría las bolsas, Pansy agarró unos platos, cubiertos, y puso todo sobre la mesa.

—Olvidé pedir una bebida —dijo Aurora como si no tener un vino o alguna otra bebida más cara en lugar de agua fuera una cosa horrible al nivel de una catástrofe. 

Aunque puede que sí lo fuera, porque no era fácil aguantar a una Aurora sobria y harta de su nueva vida como una común empleada. Agarró una botella de agua, rogando que la cena fluya en paz. Cuando ambas mujeres se sentaron en la mesa, quedaron enfrentadas cara a cara. Entre medio de ellas estaba la comida. Se veía muy bien, olía delicioso. Se moría de ganas de probar bocado. Es posible que las ganas de la Slytherin se debieran a que ya estaba hastiada de las cosas que tenía que comer a diario en ese departamento. No eran muy variadas, ni con mucho sabor. A veces Pansy o Aurora, depende quién cocinara, olvidaba poner la sal, pero nunca se quejaban del error.

—Eso es... ¿Comida italiana? —preguntó Pansy, un poco sorprendida. ¿No eran bastante diferentes los franceses de los italianos? Ambos países hablan lenguas latinas pero...

—Sí, lo que pediste —dijo con obvio cansancio mientras servía la comida en los platos.

—Se ve bien —no se atrevió a comentarle la pequeña confusión. Le daba un poco igual la verdad qué comer, mientras no fuera de nuevo un plato de pasta con una salsa malísima...

Aurora no se veía muy contenta con la comida. Ella había ido muchas veces a Italia, seguro lo que estaba probando ahora no tenía punto de comparación. Ambas tragaron el alimento sin decir demasiado. Cuando Pansy iba a mitad de su plato, ya bastante incómoda, intentó sacar conversación:

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

—Bien, bien...

Pansy bajó la vista a su plato de nuevo y revolvió la comida con el tenedor. Quería obligarse a comer antes de que se enfríe pero el estómago se le había achicado de golpe. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo así? ¿Por qué su madre no ponía un poco más de voluntad? ¡Aurora era la adulta en esa mesa! Esta era la cena navideña más deprimente del planeta.

El ceño de Pansy se frunció. Miraba al plato como si fuera su gran enemigo, ya que no podía mirar así a su madre sin iniciar una pelea. Se sentía sola en esa ya desbaratada familia. ¿Por qué Aurora no se abría a ella? Ambas sufrían por Narcisso. Era extraño, debería ser la madre la que intentara hablar con su hija, no al revés. Pero Aurora no le preguntó si estaba bien, nunca le hablaba de su padre, no indagaba mucho en su vida escolar... Pansy nunca sintió mucha cercanía con su madre, en realidad, nunca se habían sentado a hablar demasiado. Aurora tenía sus viajes, sus amigas, a su amado esposo... Claro que amaba a su hija, pero el tiempo que le dedicó siempre fue cuestionable. ¿Ni siquiera ahora haría el esfuerzo? ¿No podían pasar el dolor juntas en lugar de hacerlo por separado? Ya no tenía una agenda ocupada de viajes para poner de excusa.

—¿No te gustó?

—¿Cómo? —los ojos de Pansy se levantaron rápidamente, enfocando a Aurora.

—No estás comiendo.

—Sí me gustó —respondió enseguida.

—Ya está frío —se quejó Aurora.

—No me importa, igual está bueno.

—Si no querías comida italiana podías simplemente decirlo. Habría comprado otra cosa. ¿Para qué gasté el dinero sino? ¡No estamos en un momento en el que podemos derrochar!

Pansy sintió la rabia en el fondo de su estómago, quemándola. Apretó los puños intentando calmarse. Aurora estaba muchísimo más sensible desde el funeral. Explotaba con lo mínimo.

—Mamá, tranquila, yo no...

—Vete de la mesa. No tienes que tragar esta porquería si no te gusta.

Lo más probable es que Aurora fuera la que consideraba esa comida una porquería.

—¡No dije nada de eso! —gritó Pansy.

—Para comer con tu mala actitud, mejor hubiera gastado en algo que quisiera yo. Te intento dar un gusto y tú... —agregó Aurora con un tono severo y furioso.

—¡Yo no soy la que tiene mala actitud!

—¡Deja de gritarme!

—¡Entonces no inventes cosas! ¡No me quejé de la comida!

En cuanto dijo eso, Pansy agarró el tenedor e intentó comer. Aurora se levantó de su asiento y agarró la mano de su hija antes de que pudiera llevar el cubierto a su boca. Pansy gruñó "¡¿Qué haces?!" cuando de un tirón le quitó el tenedor.

—No intentes dejarme a mí ahora como una loca. ¡No querías la comida, no intentes ahora fingir lo contrario!

Pansy se levantó de un salto de la mesa y se fue hasta su cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras ella tan fuerte como pudo, intentando dejar allí toda su ira. Se tiró a la cama y lloró de rabia, después de tristeza... En un punto de la noche se quedó dormida.

. . .

La luz que entraba por la ventana obligó a Pansy a despertar. Parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la iluminación. Le ardían los ojos. Cuando fue a lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes y el pelo, sus sospechas quedaron claras: sus ojos estaban irritados todavía.

Cuando Pansy fue a la cocina, vio en la ventana una lechuza, y por poco no se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. ¡El pajarraco! ¿Por qué no estaba en Hogwarts? Abrió la ventana y le permitió entrar. Llevaba un sobre, una carta de Hermione Granger. La abrió y la leyó, ignorando a esa lechuza que estaba intentando robar algo de su cocina.

 _Querida Pansy:_  
 _Primero que nada, ¡feliz navidad! En estos momentos estoy de vacaciones en Escocia por lo que no estaba segura sobre cómo enviarte la carta (¿y si la abrían en la Aduana?), pero "el pajarraco" apareció para salvar el día. ¿Un milagro de navidad acaso? No sé cómo habrá salido de Hogwarts, o cómo supo que quería enviarte algo... aunque tampoco es tan raro, las lechuzas son muy perceptivas._  
 _Espero que estés bien y todo esté yendo bien con tu madre. Recuerdo que dijiste que no te hacía especial ilusión y que no se te daba muy bien hablar con ella, pero estoy segura de que encontrarás la manera. Conmigo lo hiciste, ¿no?_  
 _Por otro lado, yo me siento bastante contenta. Mientras escribo la carta me preparo para visitar el_ _Castillo de Dunnottar. Por lo que vi en los panfletos, creo que me recordará mucho a Hogwarts, tiene sentido, no estoy tan lejos del colegio si me paro a pensarlo._  
 _En fin... No solo quería enviarte una carta para desearte feliz navidad, te tengo una propuesta: ¿Te gustaría que viajemos juntas en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando inicien las clases? Te podemos hacer un lugar en nuestra cabina (Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna... Creo que Neville se nos unirá también). ¡Será divertido! O sino, puedo ir a sentarme contigo y con ¿Rachel, Sophie...? Dime qué opinas, yo solo quiero que podamos compartir algo de tiempo y hablar sobre cómo tu pajarraco atacó a mi gato Crookshanks. Debemos debatir sobre cómo me compensarás su mal comportamiento._  
 _Nos vemos el 9 de enero._

> _Besos de_
> 
> _-Hermione._

_Posdata: Te dejé un pequeño regalo en el sobre. No es la gran cosa, un pequeño recuerdo de Escocia._

El corazón de Pansy latió con más fuerza. Hubo cosas que no entendió, ¿qué rayos era una Aduana? Pero aun así sentía un cosquilleo agradable por sus palabras. "Besos de... Hermione", releyó, y un suave rubor atravesó el rostro de Pansy. Qué problema, cómo iba a evitar pensar cosas que no debía así, cuando era tan atenta con ella...

Comenzaba a preocuparle los sentimientos que estaba formando. Le gustaba mucho su amistad con Hermione. ¿Para qué querer algo más? ¿Y si por su atracción la amistad se arruinaba y ella quedaba sola de nuevo? Últimamente conversaba bastante con Rachel y Sophie pero... con Hermione era diferente. No quería que la vuelva a evitar.

La lechuza llamó su atención, estaba intentando atacar un rayo de Sol. Pansy caminó por la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Quería hacer caso al consejo de su amiga. Sí, amiga. Eso eran, eso debían seguir siendo. Ahora necesitaba centrarse encontrar la manera de hablar con su madre, por lo que hacer una ofrenda de paz con comida sonaba ideal.

Por cierto, con todo esto consiguió resolver una duda: Hermione escribía de forma muy prolija, pero la letra ostentosa de la nota fue porque quería que quedara bonita junto al regalo. En la carta tenía una escritura más rápida y sus "o" no eran tan redondas.

Con una taza de café caliente se animó a acercarse al cuarto de Aurora. Tocó la madera un par de veces pero nadie respondió. Abrió muy suave la puerta, pero escuchó un sollozo y detuvo sus movimientos enseguida. Podía ver por la rendija la espalda de su madre, estaba sentada en la penumbra, llorando. Pansy sintió un nudo en la garganta y volvió a cerrar la puerta sin decirle nada. Aurora no la notó. Después de un rato de silencio, pegada a la puerta, indecisa sobre qué hacer y muy preocupada por su madre, murmuró "qué feliz navidad" y volvió a la cocina. Dejó la taza de café intacta sobre la mesada. De nuevo el estómago se le había cerrado, ya no le apetecía desayunar.

Cerca de la taza notó la carta que había abandonado. Recordando lo que la Gryffindor le escribió, revisó dentro del sobre. Había un pequeño muñeco, no más largo que un dedo. Era una lechuza demasiado similar al pajarraco. Acarició esa figura inanimada, sintiéndose un poco más reconfortada. ¿Serían los animales tan buenos para levantar el ánimo que hasta un juguete de ellos sirve? ¿O se debía a Hermione? Que era tan amable y se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella; la única que se interesaba hoy en día por saber quién es, qué hacía...

Pansy sentía mucha urgencia de estar con Hermione ahora mismo y no con su madre. Quería irse de ese departamento ya mismo. No podía esperar para volver a Hogwarts y así volver a verla.

Un pico intentó robarle lo que tenía entre dedos. Pansy por suerte tenía unos reflejos bastante decentes.

—¿Eres tonto? Es plástico —lo regañó—. No puedes comerlo.

El pajarraco intentó tragarse a su versión pequeña de nuevo. Pansy guardó el regalo en su bolsillo y fue por una galleta, se la dio al ave y pareció calmarse.

—Supongo que tú también me animas un poco —murmuró.

La lechuza ululó y se acercó a Pansy. Fuera de todo pronóstico, su pico se posó con suavidad en el dedo de la chica. Ella no salía de su asombro. ¿No la estaba atacando? Pero luego, al enfocar su atención, vio que estaba intentando comer las migas de su dedo. No la picaba porque no quería comer galletas con sangre.

—Agresivo y glotón... Así no conseguirás hacer amigos, te lo advierto.

Pansy fue a buscar otra galleta y se la ofreció. Extrañaba a Hermione, pero esa lechuza agresiva serviría de reemplazo por ese día.


	13. [12 ½]  Muérdagos de año nuevo.

**12 ½**

**_ Muérdagos de año nuevo. _ **

**_1/4._ **

**_Luna:_ **

_Mejor sácate esos torposoplos de los oídos._

_¡Piensa positivo!_

Las fiestas para Luna eran un gran momento. Muchas criaturas mágicas suelen sentirse atraídas por las festividades, por las vibraciones positivas de la gente, o por los objetos típicos que se usan para decorar en esas fechas; como un claro ejemplo estaba el caso de los nargles con los muérdagos de navidad.

A partir de las doce de la noche de ese día, sería año nuevo. ¿Qué traerá de bueno 1996? Seguro más de un mago se moría por descubrirlo. Claro que con toda la catástrofe de Voldemort en 1995, tampoco sería tan difícil que 1996 superara a su predecesor ... Por eso Luna tuvo fe en esa noche, en que en esta festividad encontraría algo bueno, pues después de una catástrofe, las cosas buenas salidas a la luz más fácil.

Además iba a ir a despedir el año con la familia Weasley (¿cómo se las arreglamos Ginny para conseguir eso?), Así que en ese lugar descampado y con más gente festejando que solo ella y su padre, las posibilidades de descubrir criaturas aumentaban . En especial al tratarse de la numerosa familia Weasley.

Gracias a la gripe roja, Luna y su padre Xenophilius aparecieron dentro de La Madriguera a la hora acordada. Dieron unos pasos fuera de la chimenea y notaron a Molly Weasley, que estaban esperando, con una sonrisa radiante y un trapo en la mano.

—¡Llegaron! Qué bueno, qué bueno ... Permítanme —inició a decir Molly, pero Luna dejó de escucharla a la mitad y se adentró en la casa diciéndole de forma cortés: "Gracias por invitarnos señora Weasley. Iré a buscar a Ginny. Está aquí, ¿Cierto? ". La matriarca de los Weasley le dijo algo. ¿Qué cosa? Quién sabe, ella estaba centrada en revisar el perímetro para encontrar a su amiga. Si Luna recordaba bien, iniciaba con "Pero cielo ..."

—¡Tu casa es hermosa, Molly querida! —Dijo muy emocionado Xenophilius. —Qué maravilla esa cañería de allí. Me encanta su toque de óxido. Lástima que intentas taparla con cosas. Le da un aire industrial a la casa, es mejor lucirla. En mi hogar estoy intentando poner colores fluorescentes, ya sabes, estilo retro. ¿Sabes lo que significa retro, no? Arthur seguro me entiende. ¡Los muggles son tan ocurrentes en el arte!

Una carcajada llamó la atención de Luna. ¡Al fin, encontró a Ginny!

—Este sin duda va a ser el mejor año nuevo de la historia —comentó con una sonrisa al borde de ser maliciosa en cuanto se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Luna. ¿Sería que la pelirroja también tenía un deseo de año nuevo, así como ella quería encontrar especímenes nuevos para publicar en el Quisquilloso?

—¡De verdad que amo a los Lovegood!

El plural extrañó a Luna. Siguió la mirada de Ginny para entender mejor qué pensaba. La pelirroja no apartaba su atención de los adultos. Molly Weasley estaba bastante roja, persiguiendo a su padre con un trapo, que iba señalando diferentes partes de ese salón y dando grandiosas ideas sobre decoración. Ese era un nuevo pasatiempo de Xenophilius, diseñar ambientes. Una semana atrás intentó ser pintor. Él suele decir que necesita abrir sus horizontes y especializarse en todo lo posible para que así consiga hacer contenido de calidad para El Quisquilloso. Tenía sentido pues ¡todo conocimiento es útil!

—Por favor, si pudiera quedarse quieto un momento, le podré quitar el polvo que tiene por la Red Flu —chilló un poco histérica Molly.

Ginny se descostillaba de risa a su lado.

—Ven Luna, antes de que mi mamá intente atacarte a ti con el trapo.

—Oh, para eso debió haberme hablado hace un momento —Luna miró sus pies, tenía la suela de los zapatos con cenizas ya que había salido directo de una chimenea. —¿Debería ir a limpiarme? Sino voy a esparcir todo el polvo por la casa.

"Na" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Agarró a Luna de la mano y la llevó afuera del salón. "¡Ginevra, espera un momento!" gritó Molly, pero la nombrada fingió no darse cuenta de que la llamaban (o no la escuchó realmente, Luna tampoco podía prestarle demasiada atención a la madre de los Weasley a veces). Molly volvió a insistir y Ginny sin dejar de caminar, gritó tan fuerte como pudo:

—¡Nos vamos afuera! ¡No ensuciaremos nada, no te preocupes!

Luna no se atrevió a contradecir a su amiga, mientras miraba cómo tras ella se iba formando un rastro de pisadas color gris.

**_2/4._ **

**_Ginny_ :**

_¡Parece que los planetas se alinean a mi favor!_

_Seguro es porque me aman._

Al salir al patio trasero de La Madriguera, Ginny soltó la mano de Luna. Más al fondo se podía ver a Harry, Ron, Fred y George jugando al quidditch en un campo improvisado. Hasta hace no mucho, Ginny estaba con ellos, tratando de hacer que Ron deje de jugar tan mal. ¡Cómo la desesperaba eso! Su hermano se estaba autosaboteando, todos lo sabían. ¿Qué clase de tonto juega mal a propósito? O bueno, sin querer, lo traicionan los nervios, baja autoestima, bla, bla, bla... Da igual. En un partido no tiene sentido justificarse frente a una Quaffle, así que más le valía espabilar de una vez.

Estaba anocheciendo, el patio estaba cubierto de blanco. Ginny se arrodilló para agarrar un poco de nieve. Iba a hacer una bola y tirársela a Ron. Después podría tirarle una a Harry también. Los gemelos estaban descartados, se complotarían en su contra y la usarían de rata de pruebas para sus objetos de bromas que estaban inventando y con los que estaban ganando mucho dinero en Hogwarts.

—¡Oh qué emoción! ¡Los planetas escucharon mis deseos, se alinean en mi favor! —Chilló Luna con voz cantarina.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño confundida. ¿Desde cuándo existen los planetas de los deseos? Luna no le dio tiempo a pedirle explicaciones, caminó rápido dejándola atrás. Sí, caminar rápido, no correr. Era bastante gracioso ver a la rubia hundirse en la nieve, mientras más rápido quería mover sus piernas, más se trababa en ella. El truco era flexionar más las rodillas para ir un poco más rápido (Años de experiencia en guerras de bolas de nieve). Ginny no intentó detenerla, pero sí la seguía sin mucha prisa. Aprovechaba para disfrutar de las vistas: Luna corriendo como un pingüino.

—¡Un muérdago! ¡Este es el lugar perfecto! —Escuchó que dijo Luna. Entonces miró lo que señalaba.

Efectivamente, era un muérdago. Estaba colgado en un árbol, que tenía también una pequeña lámpara con una vela encendida dentro. La planta estaba en la punta de una rama. ¿Cómo su amiga había conseguido divisarla? ¿Por las pequeñas bayas rojas? Destacan bastante en un paisaje nevado.

—Con esto sin duda atraparemos a los nargles.

—¿Vamos a cazar nargles? —Cuestionó Ginny bastante sorprendida; curioso ya que uno pensaría que después de tanto tiempo conociendo a Luna, estaría acostumbrada a eso. Pero era difícil seguirle el paso todo el tiempo a los Lovegood, sino, pregúntenle a su mamá, que seguro todavía debía estar persiguiendo al padre de Luna con un trapo. ¡Qué gracia le causaba eso a Ginny!

—Es mi deseo de año nuevo poder descubrir una criatura mágica. Por eso durante toda la mañana estuve bailándole a los planetas. Así conseguí tener suerte cósmica. Durante año nuevo es el mejor momento para conseguirla ya que es cuando completamos la vuelta al Sol.

Ginny entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras procesaba esa explicación. Estaba sin palabras.

—¡Y es obvio que la suerte cósmica llegó a mí, Ginny! Por esto —señaló al muérdago.

—¿Quieres atrapar a las criaturas o besarlas?

—No digas cosas sin sentido Ginny, esto es serio —la regañó, cosa que causó que a la pelirroja se le escapara una sonrisa—. Te explicaré: Los nargles adoran los muérdagos y las criaturas mágicas en general son atraídas por la magia de las festividades, como el caso de las hadas a las fiestas de gala. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? No solo es una fiesta de año nuevo, también hay decoraciones navideñas. ¡Festividad doble! Eso sin duda atraerá algo. El muérdago es la carnada ideal.

"Wow" consiguió decir ante la explicación de Luna. Una decoración que olvidaron sacar ella y sus hermanos cuando su madre los envió a limpiar la casa para esa misma noche, se volvió en un parpadeo una trampa de nargles potenciada por suerte cósmica al alinearse los planetas. O bueno, eso es lo que Ginny entendió.

—Entonces, ¿piensas poner una jaula o algo para atraparlos...?

—Claro que no. Eso podría lastimarlos —Ginny había olvidado que su amiga estaba totalmente en contra de las trampas y venenos para animales—. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que uno aparezca.

—Aunque estemos abrigadas no podemos quedarnos aquí. Ya está anocheciendo.

—Entonces me quedo aquí. No querría que te resfríes por mi culpa.

—Luna, no te voy a dejar a oscuras en medio de la nieve —aclaró, poniendo un tono más autoritario.

—Los planetas me indicaron esto, debo quedarme.

Ginny suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, está bien, nos quedamos —cedió mientras cruzaba los brazos—. ¿Y qué gano yo? Tú atrapas a los nargles. ¿Cuál es mi recompensa por congelarme los dedos de los pies hasta que me queden azules?

Luna se quedó un momento en silencio. Parecía como si estuviera tildada, pero ella conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que estaba pensando. Los ojos grises de Luna entonces se levantaron hacia arriba, mirando el muérdago, cuando bajó la vista de nuevo, la enfrentó con la mirada y le propuso:

—¿Un beso?

**_3/4_ **

**_Harry:_ **

_Dos chicas se están besando._

_Nunca pensé esa posibilidad, así que, wow._

—¡Me rindo! —gruñó Fred.

—Y eso que nosotros somos bastante persistentes —se lamentó George—. Pero ni así podemos conseguir que a Ronnie no se le metan todas...

Ambos gemelos se carcajearon sobre sus escobas y descendieron. Harry los siguió, intentando no enojarse con ellos. Él odiaba la canción "A Weasley vamos a coronar". Le hervía la sangre cuando molestaban a su mejor amigo con eso. Harry sabe lo que es estar en esa posición, entiende la frustración que Ron debe estar sintiendo, ya que toda su vida con los Dursley había sido así. Por eso estaba dando todo de sí para ayudarlo a entrenar. Pero no había caso. Cuando jugaban juntos años atrás, se le daba muy bien el quidditch. Ahora, después de su primer partido como jugador oficial del equipo de Gryffindor, no atajaba ni una...

Al acercarse a Ron trató de poner buena cara y dar algún consejo útil asegurándose de que no se sienta invadido o criticado. Los gemelos ni aparecieron, directamente se fueron a descansar a La Madriguera.

Ambos mejores amigos, ya con un poco de frío, decidieron que también debían entrar. Le apetecía mucho quedarse un rato frente a la chimenea, a lo mejor comer alguna cosa dulce antes de la cena...

—¿Esa es Luna? —Preguntó Ron.

Harry le hizo caso y miró a donde le apuntaba. Tenía razón. ¡Era Luna! Eso lo alegró. Él se llevaba bastante bien con aquella Ravenclaw, en especial después del día en que se dio la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas mientras la ayudaba a buscar una zapatilla que una supuesta criatura le robó. Pudo conectar con ella muy fácil, así que grande fue su alegría al enterarse que pasarían año nuevo juntos.

Solo faltaba Hermione allí. Pero tristemente solo podían mandarse cartas. Ella estaba de vacaciones en Escocia todavía.

A medida que se acercaba a las chicas (Junto a Luna había una cabellera roja y larga, claramente de Ginny), su sonrisa fue desapareciendo para ser reemplazada por una cara de asombro. Harry miró rápido a Ron, que estaba horrorizado.

Las chicas estaban bajo un árbol, iluminadas por una cálida luz de una lámpara que había colgada sobre una de sus ramas. Ginny estaba sujetando el rostro de Luna por las mejillas, estaba ligeramente encorvada, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa enorme. Los rostros de ambas chicas estaban muy cerca. ¿Se estaban besando? Sobre sus cabezas había un muérdago. ¡De verdad se estaban besando! Luna fue la primera en abrir los ojos, y puso una sonrisa risueña mientras veía el rostro de la pelirroja, dejando apoyadas sus manos en los hombros de esta. Harry no salía de su asombro. Cuando estaban todavía a varios pasos de distancia, ambos chicos vieron los rostros de Ginny y Luna pegados, y corrieron rapidísimo, llegando a ver cómo se separaban con suavidad la una de la otra.

—¡¿Ginny?! —preguntó Ron con voz estrangulada. —¡¿Qué hacías?!

—¿Qué te importa? —gruñó Ginny con cierto fastidio.

—Me daba un beso —comentó Luna, como quien no le importa la cosa.

Ginny miraba a Harry y Ron muy detalladamente. Posiblemente se preguntaba qué tanto habían visto. Era entendible que le molestara que la atraparan... ¿Besando a su amiga? ¿Eran más que amigas?

Harry a veces se sentía impresionado por Ginny. Es decir, siempre la vio tan pequeña, a veces hasta tímida. Pero durante este último año había demostrado ser exactamente lo contrario: extrovertida y fuerte. Sin duda ya no era una niña, aún si Ron se ofuscaba diciendo lo contrario.

Él recordaba que la había visto un día besar a un chico en la sala común de Gryffindor. También ahora la vio besar a Luna. Todos en Hogwarts consideraban que ella era muy guapa, y tenía que darles la razón (aún si no podía admitirlo abiertamente porque Ron lo asesinaría), así que no debería sorprenderle a esta altura que tuviera tanta popularidad, tanto con chicos como chicas...

—¿Tienen algo que decir? —Inquirió Ginny, con una sonrisa inocente.

—Tú no puedes estar besando gente —se quejó Ron. Él era un hermano muy sobreprotector.

—Oh claro, lo siento. A veces olvido que debo hacerte caso. ¡Ah, un momento! No debo hacerlo, ni que fueras mi padre...

Harry soltó una risa. Ron lo miró mal, a él esto le hacía poca gracia.

—Ron, no debes molestarte. Solo nos besamos para potenciar la trampa y que vengan más nargles —intentó calmarlo Luna.

—¿En serio? —Dijo Ginny, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Dijiste que sería mi recompensa. ¿Me estabas usando para atraer más nargles?

—Bueno, no... Es más bien una consecuencia que vengan más nargles. Pero pensé que si decía eso tu hermano se sentiría mejor. No quiero energías negativas que arruinen mis planes.

Luego de esa explicación por parte de Luna, Ginny estuvo unos segundos en silencio, mirando la nieve. ¿Estaba pensando? Tenía cara de estar planeando algo malvado. ¿Debería preocuparse?

—Si Harry y Ron se besaran, atraeríamos aún más nargles —se le ocurrió entonces a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo con los ojos como platos.

**_4/4_ **

**_Ron:_ **

_¡Qué no me gusta Viktor Krum!_

_Es decir, de manera romántica._

_Como jugador es asombroso._

—Nosotros no haremos eso —dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

Harry parecía tan conmocionado como él. Eran dos mejores amigos. ¡¿Cómo iban a besarse?! Que su hermana no tuviera problema o que le gustaran esas cosas no significaba que él también debía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —Insistió Ginny.

—¡Es raro! —ahora el tono de Ron fue aún más agudo.

—Es cierto. Nosotros no somos... Bueno... No somos gays y Ron es mi amigo —trató de explicar Harry con un tono nervioso.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Luna.

—Lo que pasa, Luna, es que Harry y Ron son muy machos y sienten que por un besito van a quedar como homosexuales. ¿Saben que hace décadas en el mundo mágico a nadie le interesa a quién beses, a quién abraces o lo que sea, verdad?

—¡Nosotros no estamos diciendo eso! —Gruñó Harry. —Solo decimos que es raro besar a tu mejor amigo. ¡Tampoco aceptaría besar a Hermione!

—No, no lo es. No tiene nada de malo besar a tus amigos —dijo Luna muy confiada.

—Pues lo será para ti —Ron se abstuvo de decir que estaba loca o algo similar porque la mirada de su hermana estaba clavada en él, amenazándolo silenciosamente. Era un verdadero fastidio, ¿tanto le costaba a Ginny admitir que Luna estaba chiflada? Esa chica lo ponía nervioso.

—Por besar a Ron no te volverás su novio, Harry —dijo Ginny mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco—. Solo estaba pidiendo que sean buenos amigos y ayuden a Luna. Pero entiendo que te de miedo. Oh, un momento. Es que acaso, ¿nunca diste tu primer beso?

Harry se puso rojo hasta las orejas. "Claro que sí lo di" dijo entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido. Ron puso una mueca extraña, ni él ni su amigo habían besado antes a nadie.

—¿Primer beso? —Volvió a preguntar Luna con el mismo tono de duda que antes.

Ginny habló más alto, tapando la pregunta de la rubia: —Es un beso más entonces. No te cambiará nada, pero ayudarás a Luna. Tu amiga.

Ron de golpe se sintió incómodo. Él conocía bien a Harry, Ginny también lo hacía. ¡Estaba manipulándolo con sus palabras!

—Harry —intentó llamarlo Ron.

—Hagámoslo.

Harry miró a Ron a los ojos con decisión. El pelirrojo en cambio solo pudo sentir pavor. ¿Cómo que hagámoslo?

—Es un estúpido beso Ron. ¿En serio vamos a negarnos y quedar frente a ellas como unos cobardes...?

—Yo... —la voz de Ron se estranguló.

Él sintió a alguien agarrarlo del brazo. Ginny lo obligó a caminar hasta quedar bajo el muérdago, Harry se paró más recto de lo normal para mostrarse seguro de sí mismo mientras los seguía. ¿En serio? ¿Harry tiene que aceptar todos los malditos retos que se le pongan en frente? Ron tragó saliva, nervioso. Él no sentía que hayan golpeado tanto su ego como para aceptar esa tontería... Debía parar esa tontería.

—Vamos Ron. Ni que Harry fuera una Quaffle —se burló Ginny.

—¡No le tengo miedo a las Quaffles! —La paró, enojado y olvidándose de... ¿Qué estaba pensando antes?

—Lo dudo. Tienes la misma cara en un partido de quidditch que por tener a Harry en frente...

Harry frunció el ceño, a punto de saltar a defender a Ron. Pero el pelirrojo estaba furioso y harto de que se burlara de él hasta su hermanita menor, de que Harry tuviera que defenderlo siempre, de que lo tomaran por cobarde... ¡Al diablo! Ellos mismos lo dijeron, era un estúpido beso. ¿Qué importaba? Haría que Ginny se trague sus palabras. Extendió sus manos, agarró a Harry por el cuello de su abrigo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tiró de él para acercarlo a su rostro.

Los labios de Harry estaban un poco secos. Le dolió el contacto, más que beso fue un choque de bocas. Sintió los dientes de Harry colisionando contra su labio inferior, por lo brusco que fue al atraerlo a él. También sus gafas se apretaban contra su cara. Ron soltó su agarre y se separó. Ambos mejores amigos estaban colorados de la vergüenza.

"No me esperaba esto" murmuró Luna. Ginny estaba riéndose a todo pulmón. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y las manos apretando su barriga.

—¡Bien Ronnie! ¡Ya besaste al jugador estrella de Hogwarts! —escuchó que dijo George a sus espaldas. ¡¿Cuándo habían llegado?! ¡¿Desde cuándo estaban viendo?!

—¡La próxima vez seguro besarás a tu búlgaro favorito! —Terminó la frase Fred.

Ron se volteó enseguida, totalmente rojo. Intentó lanzarle una bola de nieve a sus hermanos, que salieron corriendo a La Madriguera y gritaron a la par: "¡Nuestra madre dijo que entren ya, que la cena está lista!"

Ambos chicos, cuando quedaron de nuevo los cuatro solos, volvieron a mirar a Luna y Ginny. La pequeña de las Weasley esbozaba esa sonrisa casi diabólica que tan bien conocía. Siempre la ponía al hacer una maldad o acusarlo con su madre.

—Yo había besado a Luna en la mejilla —se explicó ella, los ojos de Harry y Ron amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas—. Y en la frente, la nariz, la otra mejilla... Muchos besos repartidos por todo su rostro. Porque me resultó adorable algo que me dijo y consideré necesario mimar a mi rubia favorita.

—¡Nos engañaste! —Gruñó Ron, furioso. Apretó sus manos conteniendo su ira.

—Por supuesto. Tú, estabas siendo un idiota. Y Harry parecía tan conmocionado... En cuanto entendí que pensaron que besé a Luna en los labios, no me resistí a jugar con ustedes.

Harry rompió a reír. Haciendo que Ron lo observara con sorpresa. ¡¿Qué gracia había en todo esto?!

—Tuvimos que haberlo imaginado... Somos unos idiotas.

—¿Qué? ¡Ginny fue una idiota, no nosotros!

—Solo fue un beso, como dijeron. Nos hicieron una broma y caímos de cabeza.

Ron de golpe se sintió avergonzado. Harry tenía razón. No fue la gran cosa, tampoco es como si le pareciera mal. No le gustaba que lo engañaran, eso era todo. Es más, ¡que a él lo que le molestaba originalmente era que su hermana besara gente en general! Le daba igual si era Luna, Seamus, Harry o hasta Draco Malfoy, odiaría verlo por igual.

—¡Solo faltaría que Hermione y Pansy se besen aquí! —dijo entonces Luna.

Ron, Harry y Ginny la miraron extrañados.

—Si todos mis amigos se besan bajo el muérdago, sin duda atraparé muchos nargles.

"Por Merlín" murmuró Ron. Los tres se rieron juntos, a diferencia de Luna que los miraba confundida, como si no viera nada raro en sus palabras que pudiera causar gracia.

—Ah, me falta Neville... ¿Con quién emparejo a Neville? —Recordó Luna.

—¿Se imaginan a Hermione y Parkinson juntas? Es decir, besándose —preguntó Harry entre carcajadas.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? —Dijo Luna—. Yo pienso que harían mejor pareja que Ron y tú, sin ofender. Son muy lindas juntas. Hermione siempre está contenta cuando anda con ella, ¿no lo creen?

Mientras Harry y Ginny discutían sobre posibles futuros de parejas extrañas, como por ejemplo Neville y un nargle, Ron se perdió en sus pensamientos; la frase "Hermione siempre está contenta cuando anda con ella" retumbaba por todo su cráneo. ¿Serían Hermione y Parkinson...? El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza. Sí es cierto que estaban mucho tiempo juntas, se regalaban cosas, se defendían siempre, se buscaban demasiado la una a la otra y Hermione actuaba muy cómoda junto a la Slytherin, ¡pero eso no significaba que se gustaran!

Los recuerdos de Halloween invadieron la mente de Ron. Ese día sin duda Hermione estaba muy intensa con Pansy. Luego se fueron juntas y Hermione no volvió hasta el amanecer. No. No era posible. ¿Verdad? Debía estar imaginando cosas. Sí, eso debía ser.

—Entremos ya, me estoy helando —se quejó Ginny. —Además nuestra madre debe estar a punto de venir a buscarnos y llevarnos a rastras a la mesa.

Ambas chicas tomaron la delantera. Los chicos las siguieron.

—Oye —lo llamó Harry—. Besas horrible Ron.

—¿Qué? Tú lo haces peor —dio un golpe en el hombro de su amigo, consiguiendo que se desestabilice un poco—. Más te vale hacerlo mejor con Cho.

Ambos se rieron mientras entraban a La Madriguera. El olor de la comida entró rápidamente a las fosas nasales de Ron y su estómago gruñó del hambre. Mejor comer más y pensar menos. No le iba a dar el lujo a Parkinson de fastidiarlo hasta cuando no estaba presente.

** -FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.- **

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Primero, gracias por leer mi fic. Me pone muy contenta el apoyo. Ahora... Ustedes se estarán preguntando: POR QUÉ ESTÁS PUBLICANDO EL LUNES (Si es que no lo hicieron ya más arriba xd), y eso es porque quiero hablar de un tema serio. Lo mínimo que podía hacer antes de fundirles las neuronas era hacerlos reír un poquito. Ya saben, la calma antes de la tormenta. De hecho pienso que es una verdadera lástima que me sienta en necesidad de hacer esto porque justo coincide con un capítulo que es alegre y tierno. Me hubiera gustado dejarles el buen sabor en la boca (Bueno, siempre están a tiempo de dejar de leer y saltarse la crítica social que les voy a hacer tragar y esperar al siguiente capítulo que será publicado en una semana con normalidad JAJAJA). Ah, y aclaro, es muuuy largo, perdón la extensión, pero quiero explicarlo bien para quienes estén interesados *Todos salen del capítulo y no leen nada*. Ahre.

En fin... Ya no me enrollo: Quiero tomarme un momento para hablar de los "polémicos tweets" de JK Rowling.

Primero quiero aclarar por qué voy a hablar de esto:

1) Estoy escribiendo un fic sobre el universo de Harry Potter por lo tanto estoy fomentando la obra original.

2) Me siento un poco obligada moralmente a hacerlo al estar estudiando en la universidad una carrera sobre diseño audiovisual, que está muy relacionado con narrativas, la repercusión de ellas y la representación de la sociedad (TODA la sociedad, no solo la gente cis heterosexual). Todos merecen su espacio y ser reconocidos, no ser tapados por comentarios de gente influyente (Como lo es JK Rowling).

3) Como mujer lesbiana y latinoamericana, creo que es necesario hablar de cuando somos oprimidos. Ya estuvimos callados mucho tiempo.

Espero que todos los que estén leyendo sean conscientes (Si es que están al tanto de las andanzas de esta señora), de que ella es una mujer transfóbica y que hace queerbaiting. ¡Y tampoco es nada nuevo! ¡Estamos señalando esta clase de cosas desde hace años! Yo personalmente soy consciente de esto desde el 2018. Y sí, yo me puse a escribir fics con sus personajes y universo sabiendo eso. Por eso mismo creo que es obvio que no tengo intención de decir que hay que cancelarla, ni voy a afirmar que no consuman sus cosas y que deberían borrarlas de su memoria porque a esta altura Rowling ya es millonaria (Así que dejar de comprarle cosas ahora creo que da bastante igual) y también forma ya parte de nuestras vidas (Crecí viendo Harry Potter, no puedo simplemente dejar de relacionar cosas con Gryffindor y Slytherin o dejar de cantar "Yo maté a Sirius Black"). Pero me gustaría poder aportar mi grano de arena en señalar que sus comportamientos son malos. Es necesario marcarlo. Pienso que es mejor poder analizar una situación y aprender de ella, poder ver lo malo en un discurso, en lugar de fingir que no existe un problema o restarle importancia. Entiendo a la gente que quiera dejar de consumir sus obras, yo considero que JK está más que nada confundida con términos, ideologías y experiencia personal, por lo que tampoco pienso que sea algo así como un demonio. Mi problema en todo el asunto es más bien la reacción de las personas, que muchos se ponen a defender a Rowling solo porque creó una saga que nos atrapó o porque piensan igual.

Y no, desde ya digo, no es una opinión lo que dice. La transfobia no es una opinión, son comentarios de odio. Ella está diciendo cosas que la biología, la sociología y la psicología rechazan. Cosas que como seres humanos empáticos deberíamos rechazar. Pero aunque está teniendo sus críticas en redes (Como siempre), sus comentarios de odio están teniendo una repercusión de más de 200k y subiendo, y está teniendo una gran aprobación por una buena parte del fandom de HP. Es mucha gente. Por eso me siento a escribir esto, porque soy consciente de que puede que algún lector de "Muda de Piel" piense igual que Rowling... ¡Y calma! No estoy acá para atacarlos ni nada por el estilo si ese es el caso. Escribo todo esto porque si hay alguien acá que piensa como ella y puedo hacerlo reflexionar y cuestionarse si su pensamiento está bien, considero que estoy ayudando a la comunidad trans, a la comunidad LGBTQ+.

Posiblemente casi todos acá serán bisexuales u homosexuales (Si hay un hetero... Wow. Holi, me alegra que leas de forma diversa). E imagino que todos son personas cis (Aunque si hay alguien trans o de un género no binario, holi también, ojalá poder expresar bien tu posición, cualquier corrección a lo que diga es bien recibida). Pero como digo, acá posiblemente sean todos parte de la comunidad LGBT. ¿Y saben algo? Aunque la T esté al final en el LGBT, aunque sea una sigla de género y no sexualidad, todos nosotros les debemos un "gracias" enorme a las personas trans. Ellos son y fueron los activistas más importantes de nuestro movimiento. Gracias a personas trans, gente queer, es que las lesbianas, los gays y los bisexuales estamos tan visibilizados. Ellos siempre se movieron más que todos para protestar y darnos una vida digna. Indiferente de si eras trans como ellos, lucharon también por tus derechos. Somos una comunidad, no los excluyan, no los ataquen... Ellos estuvieron para nosotros, tenemos que estar para ellos.

"Pero EKR173, mucho bla bla bla amor y gracias, pero ¿por qué es transfobia lo que dijo?"

Buena pregunta, querido lector. Pero antes de ir a esa parte, necesitamos aclarar conceptos: Feminismo y el género-sexo.

1) Feminismo (Voy a estar hablando con referencia a un autor, Chaneton, pero hay montones con los que pueden investigar y hablan de lo mismo).

Primero, la idea de género femenino es una manifestación cultural que no tiene que ver con lo natural o lo biológico sino con las obligaciones, las tareas, las normas, los pensamientos por el solo hecho de ser mujer. La mismísima Beauvoir (Una francesa feminista muy conocida) expresó "no se nace mujer: se llega a serlo". Esa mujer es del año mil novecientos algo, así que imagínense, y dice que el género y el sexo son cosas diferentes. Esta idea no es, como dirían muchos, "una idea progre de ahora". Hace décadas que llegamos a la conclusión de que es la cultura la que dice cómo debe ser la mujer y cómo debe comportarse.

Pero Rowling tiene una idea diferente, traduzco uno de UNO de sus muchos tweets con mensajes similares:

_"Si el sexo no es real, no hay atracción hacia el mismo sexo. Si el sexo no es real, la realidad vivida de las mujeres a nivel mundial se borra. Conozco y amo a las personas trans, pero borrar el concepto de sexo elimina la capacidad de muchas personas de discutir sus vidas de manera significativa. No es odio decir la verdad."_

Afirma que "El sexo es real", refiriéndose al sexo biológico. Es decir, que dice que la biología marca lo que es ser mujer, no la cultura. Opuesto a lo que puse arriba. Y de hecho, al inicio del feminismo, se pensaba así como lo decía Rowling, hasta que después Stoller (1970 aprox.) aportó que hay que diferenciar sexo de género. La ciencia afirmó esto, ¿si? No un grupo de hippies drogados que quieren tener el derecho de que en su documento de identidad diga que son un pingüino.

Aún así esta idea de que tus genitales te dicen tu género tristemente se sigue replicando y arrastrando hasta hoy en día. Es muy curioso, ya que el simple hecho de las personas intersexuales demuestra que es más que solo biología (Existen otros ejemplos). Los genitales de un intersexual no indican su género ya que tiene ambos, por lo que su género es algo que terminan desarrollando culturalmente al relacionarse con la sociedad.

Esta resistencia de Rowling, y que tienen otras feministas o en general la gente que niega el género de los trans, de aceptar que el género y el sexo son cosas diferentes, posiblemente viene de que se piensa que el hombre se posiciona como un sujeto universal y a la mujer como un "otro". Piensan que el hombre (Nacido con pene) trata de tener el protagonismo de nuevo en una lucha que trata de revindicar a la mujer. Por eso agarran a las mujeres trans (Porque tienen pene y según ellas pene es ser hombre) y las quieren excluir del feminismo. ¡Pero eso es contradictorio! Si vos decís que las mujeres trans son mujeres y que las apoyás, pero después decís que no pueden ser parte del movimiento feminista... ¿En qué quedamos? Suena a que aceptás que son mujeres, pero no mujeres como vos. Suena a que estás diciendo que vos sos más mujer que ellas. ¿O me equivoco? Y encima, ¿por qué sos más mujer? ¿Por tener vagina? Pongamos ejemplos, para que se entienda lo ridículo que es: Si tener pelo rubio no te hace tonta como se suele decir culturalmente. Si tener sexo no te hace "puta" como suelen decir culturalmente. Si tener el pelo corto no te hace ser macho/hombre como se dice culturalmente. Si tener camisa a cuadros no te hace lesbiana. ¿Por qué la vagina te hace mujer?

2) Sexo y género. (Texto "Manifiesto contra-sexual").

Hay una diferencia entre género y sexo, que es un producto de lo heterocentrado. Cuando hablamos de heterocentrado, nos referimos a una estructura social que dice "Hombre: pene = gustar mujer para reproducirse = trae plata a la familia" o "Mujer: vagina = gustar hombre para reproducirse = cuidar hijos". Nosotros estamos educados para que la sociedad funcione así y ya está. No se cuestiona. Esa es "la realidad" (Como si realmente hubiera una estructura obligatoria de algo, porque spoiler: no). Esta clase de "orden" es solo para mantener controlada a la sociedad, no es algo que tiene que ser sí o sí así, esto fue algo impuesto y elegido por una mayoría. Rowling (Y otras mujeres), posiblemente atribuya a este concepto del género diferente al sexo como algo negativo que destruye el sistema natural de género y practica sexual, de forma inconsciente se resiste al cambio. Hoy por hoy estamos muchísimo más deconstruidos, pero sorpresa gente, algo que nos educaron a hacer durante siglos, no lo vamos a dejar de practicar e intentar mantener en solo unas décadas. La contra-sexualidad es un movimiento que está fuera de las oposiciones hombre/mujer, hetero/homosexual. El feminismo busca una igualdad, mientras que la contrasexualidad una equivalencia. El manifiesto incluso afirma que el órgano sexual no existe, que se usó como una manera para separarnos, refiriéndose a las funciones de reproducción. Y acá está el tema, hay feministas que quieren la contrasexualidad y hay feministas que no. Hay gente que quiere aferrarse a la idea del heterocentrismo (Rowling cof cof) y gente que no.

Por cierto, ¿sabían que en otras culturas hace MUCHO tiempo atrás, habían más géneros que solo los que hay hoy en día y las personas se identificaban con ellos sin mirarse los genitales para ver qué son? Así que insisto, el género no es igual al sexo.

Y acá podrían decirme, ignorando todos estos datos porque no los cree realistas o porque no ven por qué algo así podría ofender, lo mismo que Rowling: "No es odio decir la verdad". Pero eso no es una justificación, solo basta poner esas mismas palabras en otro contexto: "Los gays son antinaturales, no es odio, es decir la verdad. La naturaleza creó dos géneros para reproducirse, si ustedes quieren hacer cosas entre el mismo sexo, está bien, pero que sepan que la biología dice otra cosa y que nunca van a poder tener hijos ni ser padres". ¿Si ponemos las cosas así, como se sienten? O si decimos que "Las mujeres son más débiles que el hombre, físicamente es así. Lloran más fácil, no pegan tan fuerte. Es normal que nosotros los hombres dominemos. En todas las especies sucede así. Es la verdad, la biología lo indica y ustedes están yendo en contra de ella".

Nadie niega la biología, pero no podemos usarla como lo de mayor valor a la hora de hablar de relaciones e identidad humana. La misma biología crea órganos o cosas inútiles en el cuerpo que incluso mutan con el tiempo. Por lo tanto no debemos considerarla por sobre todo solo porque es algo "tangible" y que se ve a simple vista. La biología no dice por qué sos tímido, por qué sos desconfiado, por qué sos cobarde, por qué sos mujer. Pero lo sos.

Que nosotros asociemos que la vagina es algo de mujer, no significa que eso sea ser mujer. Es una idea cultural. Y como queremos que la cultura deje de estereotipar a las mujeres (Diciendo que seamos amas de casa, que seamos femeninas, etc), debemos también dejar de asociar que una característica física tuya te hace ser mujer.

Rowling no piensa que los trans deberían morirse o algo así. Estoy segura que no (Al menos según sus palabras). Pero está negando sus identidades. ¡Y eso causa dolor! ¡Eso los mata culturalmente, socialmente! A nosotros, los humanos, que somos seres sociales... No está bien hacer eso.

¿No nos duele a los homosexuales no tener representación en los medios y que finjan que no existimos? ¿No les duele a los bisexuales cuando los demás afirman que son heteros o son homosexuales porque "siempre se tiende a un lado y seguro es que no decidieron"? ¿No nos duele a las mujeres que nos digan que tal deporte no es muy femenino y que no daríamos una buena imagen si lo jugáramos? ¿Duele, no? ¿Vieron que ofende? ¿Entonces por qué dice cosas similares sobre los trans? ¿Realmente qué le afecta a JK Rowling que una mujer con pene sea igual a ella? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de marcar que es diferente a las mujeres trans? ¿Por qué no las ve mujeres como ella? Si hablamos de que el hombre también sufre el machismo. ¿Por qué una mujer trans no lo sufriría? ¿Y aún si lo sufre un poquito diferente, qué necesidad de excluirla y decirle que no es totalmente mujer? Porque con esa regla de tres, el machismo que sufren las mujeres negras es diferente al de las mujeres blancas. ¿Las excluimos entonces del feminismo?

Y también piensen una cosa, algo realmente egoísta que está haciendo ella: Hay toda una crisis social de sanidad, una pandemia mundial que trae como consecuencia pobreza y muerte. En especial muerte para la gente pobre que no pueden pagar por su salud. Las personas negras están siendo atacadas (Siempre lo están, claro, el racismo existe desde hace mucho), y están intentando levantar la voz para que dejen de matarlos. LAS MUJERES TRANS NEGRAS ESTÁN MURIENDO. Literal son de las personas más vulnerables en estos momentos. Sufren machismo, sufren racismo, sufren transfobia y la mayoría de ellas viven en pobreza. Si las negamos JUSTO en este momento, las estamos matando por segunda vez. Estaríamos negando que existieron.

Entonces, Rowling, que decidiste hablar de esto en el mes del orgullo irónicamente, volvamos a tu tweet:

_Si el sexo no es real, no hay atracción hacia el mismo sexo._

¿Alguien acá vio Euphoria de HBO? Yo sí, y estaba enamoradísima del personaje Jules (Mujer trans). No me enteré hasta varios capítulos después que tenía pene, y para nada pensé algo así como "qué asco, no es mujer". ¿Ya no soy lesbiana? ¿El hombre heterosexual que le haya gustado, ya no es hetero? Ya ni hablemos de que está sacando el tema de la orientación sexual cuando, bueno, el género es indiferente de con quién tenés sexo, lo dice la BioLOgÍa y muchas otras ciencias. ¿O solo aplica la biología que conviene?

_Si el sexo no es real, la realidad vivida de las mujeres a nivel mundial se borra._

Las mujeres trans forman parte del feminismo. Ellas también viven esa realidad. Son explotadas sexualmente. Son maltratadas. Son violadas. Les sacan oportunidades laborales. Las excluyen de los deportes. Las ocultan de los medios, de la literatura, de la cultura. Las marginan y rebajan socialmente. Las matan. Insisto: ¿No viven la realidad? ¿Qué, viven en el país de las maravillas tomando té y hablando con conejos? _  
_

_Conozco y amo a las personas trans, pero (...)_

Me encanta el "pero" la verdad. ¿Quién no vivió ese pero? No soy machista, pero. No soy homofóbico, pero. Ella es escritora, sabe lo que significa el "pero", es lo que se pone antes de decir algo en contra de esa afirmación, ejemplo por si también dudan de la gramática: "No suelo tomo alcohol pero anoche me emborraché". Rowling sabe de sobra que está diciendo algo en contra de la comunidad trans. No tenemos que cambiar sus palabras o endulzaras. Si ella no supiera escribir, ¿por qué leeríamos sus libros?

_(...) pero borrar el concepto de sexo elimina la capacidad de muchas personas de discutir sus vidas de manera significativa._

¿El género de otra persona te oprime, Rowling? ¿Que una mujer trans te apoye para que la mujer sea igual al hombre elimina tu capacidad de luchar contra el patriarcado? ¿Siquiera te enterás en una marcha si una mujer trans está a tu lado peleando por tus derechos y los de ella? ¿Vas palpando genitales o cómo?

_No es odio decir la verdad._

La verdad yo creo que deberíamos preguntarnos siempre: ¿Cuándo la libre expresión se vuelve un ataque? Porque un ataque no es libertad.

La verdad es que las mujeres trans pelearon siempre contra la opresión de género y de sexualidad. Y lo van a seguir haciendo porque ellas siempre van a buscar derechos humanos PARA TODOS. Lucharon y van a luchar por tus derechos aunque las excluyas. El odio y/o rechazo que reciben es irracional. El odio y/o rechazo irracional es una fobia. El odio y/o rechazo irracional a las personas trans, es transfobia. Podés ofenderte porque te digan transfóbico y alejarlos porque te resultan diferentes y extraños, o podés ponerte a pensar en una vida mejor para todos y empezar a devolverles ese amor que siempre nos dieron a las: Feministas, LGB, personas negras y en sí cualquier persona en problemas.

Y colorín colorado, este sermón se ha acabado. Espero que mi humilde explicación les haya servido de algo. Ojalá ya antes de leerlo supieran eso. Si no lo sabían y ahora sí ¡es genial! Nadie nace sabiendo, yo también dije cosas transfóbicas en su momento. Si piensan que estoy totalmente equivocada, es una lástima, pero entiendo su postura, a mí también me costó entenderlo y considero que sigo aprendiendo. Pero de verdad deseo que nunca se cierren a otras posibilidades, sean respetuosos con la gente trans porque son personas con sentimientos y con un gran corazón, y sigan leyendo de forma variada (El hecho de que hayan leído todo esto ya es un paso que indica que están dispuestos a ver diferentes puntos de vista). En general, todos, incluyéndome, siempre leamos y escuchemos a los demás.

Y bueno, ya está. No se quejen, que les regalé un capítulo a cambio de leer sobre un tema social importante. Les salió barato. ¿A que no soy una autora súper genial? xD

Gracias por leer todo esto también. Espero que tengan un lindo inicio de semana, tomen café que es rico y sean amables con la gente o sino el pajarraco les va a arrancar los ojos como castigo. :D


	14. [13] Hermione: ¿Qué comemos del carrito de dulces? ¿Ranas de chocolate o comentarios de harpías?

Los señores Granger eran un par muggles bastante normales: Amables, trabajadores y honestos. Hermione los quería mucho y se sentía orgullosa de que ellos fueran sus padres, aun si algunos magos sangre pura intentaban que sintiera lo contrario. O bueno, casi siempre estaba orgullosa, porque los padres, mágicos o no, siguen siendo eso: Padres.

Estaba viajando con ellos rumbo a la estación King's Cross. "Last Train to London" sonaba dentro del auto. El papá de Hermione, Thomas, conducía.

—¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas esta canción cariño? —Preguntó él mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos contra el volante, mirando de reojo a su esposa Kayla, que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Hermione seguía sin despegar su vista de la ventanilla desde el asiento de atrás. Suspiró, algo divertida pues estaba segura de que sus padres no tardarían en ponerse a cantar.

—¿No es la canción perfecta para hoy? —Comentó su madre y luego soltó una risita. —Vamos a tomar el último tren… A Hogwarts.

— _Last train to London just headin' out_ —tarareó sonriente Thomas.

Ya iniciaban…

— _Let the music play on down the line tonight_ —se unió Kayla.

—Canta con nosotros —pidió su padre con una sonrisa, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

—Déjala, ya sabes que no canta con nosotros porque es —levantó sus manos para hacer comillas en el aire con los dedos—. Grande.

—Mamá —se quejó ella, por la burla.

— _But I really want tonight to last forever_ —cantó Kayla.

Hermione trató de rememorar cuánto había dicho su papá que faltaba para llegar a destino. Solo esperaba que no tardaran muchas canciones más. ¡Por favor, ella no pedía demasiado!

. . .

La familia Granger finalmente, y para alivio de la adolescente, llegó a King's Cross. Se pusieron a buscar la plataforma 9 ¾ sin prisas, habían llegado con tiempo extra. Crookshanks se removió en brazos de Hermione, molesto por el ruido en el lugar, por lo que acarició su cabeza para calmarlo. Mientras sus padres conversaban y llevaban el carrito con sus cosas, ella miraba a su alrededor, esperando encontrar una melena pelirroja entre las personas. Los Weasley eran fáciles de notar.

Aunque quizá, los Parkinson tenían también la habilidad de llamar la atención. ¡Qué coincidencia, llegaron al mismo tiempo! Pansy iba caminando sola. Empujaba su carrito y tenía su típica cara de hastio mientras lo hacía. Si Hermione tuviera que adivinar sus pensamientos, diría que estaba quejándose de no poder usar magia para mover sus cosas por culpa de los muggles de la estación (Y por ser todavía menor de edad para usar magia sin restricciones).

—¿Por qué miras a esa muchacha Hermione? —Preguntó Kayla—. ¿Es tu amiga?

—¿Amiga? Se ve bastante mayor. ¿Es de último año? —Agregó Thomas.

—Es una nueva amiga, y es de quinto año también.

—Vaya, no lo parece —dijo Kayla mientras reía—. Aunque es normal que las chicas se maquillen e intenten parecer más mayores de lo que son. ¡Hasta que llegas a mi edad y quieres rejuvenecer!

Hermione admitía que era cierto. No lo de que era normal que las chicas se maquillen, cada quién hace lo que quiere indiferentemente de si es chico o chica. Pero estaba de acuerdo en que Pansy parecía madura, al menos más que ella. Caminaba por la estación con seguridad y elegancia. Su rostro siempre tenía algo de maquillaje. No solía abusar de él, pero nunca la había visto el rostro al natural. Su cabello largo tenía cierto volumen, pero todo se mantenía perfecto, no tenía ni un pelo fuera de lugar; totalmente opuesto a su melena castaña. Vestía un suéter con cuello de tortuga y llevaba puestos unos aros plateados que quedaban divinos contrastando con el color de su cabello. Tenía unos zapatos borcegos bien lustrados, un pantalón de vestir que se ajustaba a sus piernas y un saco largo y elegante. Pansy no parecía conocer otros colores que no fueran el negro, el verde y el plateado. Ese día estaba totalmente de negro.

¿Y Hermione? Ella tenía unos jeans y un abrigo color rojo. No iba mal vestida, pero comparada con Pansy Modelo Parkinson…

—¿No vamos a saludar? —Vaciló Kayla, Hermione no hacía más que mirar fijo a su amiga.

—¡Ah! Sí —reaccionó, yendo hacia Pansy.

Cuando estaba por decir "Hola" se arrepintió un poco. Detrás de ella venían sus padres. ¿Le parecerá bien eso a la Slytherin? No tuvo mucho tiempo más para dudar. Los ojos verdes la reconocieron al chocar con ella por accidente, y aunque desconcertada en un primer momento, relajó el gesto y se detuvo, dejando de caminar para esperarla.

—Hey —dijo Pansy en cuanto la alcanzó, pero enseguida dejó de mirar a la Gryffindor para observar a los dos adultos tras ella.

—Son mis padres —aclaró.

—Hermione nos dijo que eres amiga suya, qué alegría conocerte —dijo amablemente Kayla.

Una sonrisa educada apareció enseguida en el rostro de la chica.

—Un gusto conocerlos, señor y señora Granger. Soy Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione por poco no tuvo un tic en el ojo. Nunca había visto poner una cara tan inocente a esa serpiente rastrera. ¡Ojalá hablara a Harry y Ron de esa manera, a lo mejor así creerían que es una chica decente! ¿Estaba haciendo gala de sus habilidades sociales de niña rica frente a sus progenitores? Todo parecía indicar que sí. Hasta su gesticulación corporal parecía diferente.

—¿Y dónde están tus padres? —Preguntó Thomas mirando al rededor.

—Mi madre se fue pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

El hombre asintió, comprensivo. Hermione clavó sus ojos en la Slytherin, suspicaz. La señora Parkinson era todo un misterio para ella. Pansy no le había comentado mucho, solo que estaba muy ocupada trabajando y que tampoco eran una madre e hija muy compenetradas. Sabía que no tenían una relación sencilla por lo que quiso buscar en el rostro de Pansy cualquier pista sobre esa mujer. Pero ella mantenía una expresión estoica y educada, era impenetrable.

—Déjame ayudarte —pidió Kayla. Eso pareció desconcertar a Pansy, que puso una cara rara saliendo del papel que interpretaba por unos segundos. Hermione sabía a esta altura del año que ella odiaba que tocaran sus cosas, ahí debía estar el porqué de su reacción.

Su madre indicó con el gesto a Pansy que se moviera, para ocupar su lugar, y ella se vio obligada a obedecer para no ser descortés. En sí los carritos no eran demasiado pesados, pero claro que si alguien iba a llevar el carro más pesado, ese iba a ser su papá. El de Hermione tenía más cosas, así que Kayla optó por llevar el de Pansy.

—No es necesario —dijo Pansy con un hilo de voz.

—¡Claro que lo es! Para eso estamos los padres aquí. Ustedes no se preocupen.

—Pero…

Hermione se acercó a ella, interrumpiéndola, y susurró: —Ni te esfuerces. Si mi madre dice algo, se hace.

—Vaya... ¿De dónde habrá salido tu terquedad? No lo imagino —ironizó, bajando un poco la mirada.

¡Al fin apareció la verdadera Pansy! ¡La que era una pesada! Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo con la palma abierta, para regañarla, pero solo consiguió que la otra se ría.

—¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—Aburridas —Pansy metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su saco, miró de reojo a Hermione ¿o a su abrigo?— ¿Las tuyas?

—¡Fantásticas! Compré varios libros sobre la historia de varios castillos de Escocia. Pienso compararlos con libros de arquitectura mágica en la biblioteca cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. Estoy casi segura de que hay una relación con esos castillos de la zona y arquitectos magos.

—Entiendo, fueron aburridas tus vacaciones también.

—Eres una idiota —dijo la Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

Pansy no le miraba el rostro. ¿Estaba analizando su ropa? Se sintió un poco cohibida.

—Y tú una sabelotodo aburrida —contraatacó.

—Bien. Sigue diciéndote eso a ti misma en lugar de admitir abiertamente que te caigo bien.

Su típica sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, calmando un poco a Hermione. Estaba analizando demasiado a Pansy, eso debía ser. Aunque de todas formas se sentía muy tentada a agarrar el rostro de la chica y levantarlo para que detuviera su escudriño. ¡No estaba tan mal vestida!

—Hermione —la llamó, muy seria, sin siquiera enfrentarla con la mirada—. Esa mota de pelos anaranjada, ¿es un Weasley o ese tal gato que a veces nombras, Crookshanks? Ruego que sea lo segundo, aunque entendería que la comadreja tenga un hermano menor mutante y prometo no burlarme de ello.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Demasiadas cosas por las cuales enojarse juntas.

—Es mi gato Crookshanks —refunfuñó—. Y no te burles de los Weasley. Son buenas personas.

La Slytherin puso cara de asco mientras miraba al gato.

—¿No me habías dicho que era lindo?

—¡Es lindo!

—Desde que llegué que no puedo dejar de verlo, pero no porque sea lindo.

—Eres…

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —La interrumpió.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, extrañada.

—Acabas de decir que es feo —le recordó.

—Tú igual, estropajo. Pero aquí estamos, conversando.

—Yo no soy un estropajo—gruñó, consiguiendo que Pansy carcajee.

—Tranquila, solo te molesto —se defendió—. ¿Puedo?

Hermione suspiró mientras la mano de la Slytherin se acercaba al gato. Muy en el fondo, esperaba que Crookshanks la pusiera en su lugar. Él solía odiar a todos los humanos. Además ella merecía el rechazo de su gato por haberles dicho feos a ambos. Pansy no lo tocó, dejó el dorso de su mano cerca de él y esperó paciente a que el felino la inspeccionara. Cuando Crookshanks apoyó su nariz contra la piel y restregó su mejilla contra la mano, la chica se tomó la libertad de acariciar su cabeza. Hermione miró estupefacta a su gato. ¡Maldito traidor! Podía sentir cómo ronroneaba en sus brazos por las caricias de la Slytherin.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. Él no se lleva bien con la gente. Menos desconocidos.

—Estuve pensando estas vacaciones… Puede que me gusten algunos animales.

Hermione levantó las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Pansy estaba admitiendo que tenía razón?

—¡No me lo creo! Crookshanks siempre escapa de mis caricias —dijo Thomas.

Ambas chicas dieron un respingo, no esperaban la intromisión del adulto. La Slytherin alejó enseguida su mano, escondiéndolas de nuevo en su saco. Mientras su padre intentaba acariciar a su gato como lo hacía Pansy (sin éxito). Hermione miró a su madre, que se veía contenta con la situación. ¿A Kayla también le caería bien su nueva amiga?

Cuando llegaron al tren, los padres de Hermione se despidieron de ambas y las chicas entraron, metiendo dentro las maletas con un poco de ayuda de Thomas. Hermione fue por delante en el pasillo, buscando una cabina vacía. No había todavía muchos estudiantes así que fue sencillo.

—Esta es perfecta —comentó Hermione mientras entraban—. Seguro nuestros amigos nos encuentran aquí.

La Slytherin se sentó junto a la ventana. La Gryffindor la imitó, quedando frente a ella.

—Entonces… ¿Te gustan los animales? —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Hermione. La otra bufó y movió su mano quitando importancia—. Por favor, te estabas sincerando. ¡Cuenta!

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, pero cedió:

—Algunos de ellos son agradables.

—Algunos —repitió. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal unos segundos después; había descubierto algo—. Te gustan los animales huraños.

—¿Qué? —Pansy frunció el ceño.

—El pajarraco, Crookshanks, Ana… Todos malhumorados. Igualitos a ti.

—No soy huraña —la cortó, ya bastante… Malhumorada.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar su risa. Aunque Pansy trató de mantener su cara de fastidio, se relajó y mostró una suave sonrisa. Cuando se calmaron, la Slytherin extendió su mano, intentando atraer a Crookshanks a ella. El gato la miró fijamente un rato hasta que se decidió a levantarse, yendo hacia ella. Hermione volvió a sentirse traicionada por su gato. ¿En serio había caído ante los encantos de esa serpiente tan fácil? Suspiró. No podía culparlo, ella también había terminado cayendo ante su encanto, era una chica agradable cuando se lo proponía.

—A lo mejor deberías prestar más atención a las clases de Hagrid —recomendó—. Podrías ser buena con las criaturas mágicas si te lo propones.

—No me voy a revolcar en el barro con los animalitos del bosque. Paso.

—No necesariamente vas a ensuciarte.

—¿Quién no me asegura que me muerdan y arruinen mi piel? ¿Qué me empujen y se ensucie mi ropa? O que me llenen de saliva como ese asqueroso perro… ¿Fango?

—¡Fang! —la corrigió mientras estallaba de la risa. —Está bien, está bien, entendí el punto. Te gustan los animales, pero no los amas tanto.

—Tu gato es tranquilo —comentó Pansy, mientras acariciaba ahora el lomo de Crookshanks—. Y suave. Con ese pelaje crispado pensé que sería algo desagradable. Aunque en realidad es que tiene el pelo súper suave pero no lo mantiene prolijo —La Slytherin la observó fijo por unos segundos—. Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, mientras la otra reía por la broma que hizo sobre su cabello. "No me veo tan mal", murmuró, mientras recordaba que también se sintió insegura por su aspecto minutos atrás. El cabello de Pansy era bonito, el de ella estaba igual o peor que el de su gato. Su ropa era simple, en cambio la Slytherin… ¡Por favor! Ella rebosaba estilo. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando el codo en el marco de la ventana. Parecía una adulta, elegante, pulcra… Podía compararla fácilmente con un trabajador del Ministerio o algún otro puesto importante, ¡y solo tenía dieciséis años!

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó con suavidad la chica. Hermione se sintió atrapada y negó con la cabeza rápido. Pansy enarcó una ceja—. ¿Me pasé con lo que dije?

Hermione entreabrió un poco la boca. Balbuceó, sin saber qué responder.

—Tu cabello no está mal —le dio un repaso, por lo que ella tragó saliva, nerviosa—. No eres fea como tu gato.

—¡Mi gato no es feo! —chilló—. Crookshanks es hermoso, tiene una cara única. Las personas no saben apreciarlo.

Pansy soltó una sonrisa ladina, que la obligó a perder un poco de enojo. Solo un poco. Seguía fastidiada por sus repetidos insultos a su mascota.

—Tienes un cabello rebelde, eso es todo. No hace que seas fea —retomó Pansy.

Eso causó un suave rubor en las mejillas de Hermione. ¿Pansy Modelo Parkinson estaba diciendo eso? ¿Justo ella? ¡Durante años la había atacado sobre su aspecto físico! Sus dientes, su cabello… Se había burlado de su aspecto físico en su totalidad. No pudo evitar dudar sobre si su elogio era sincero.

—No solías decir eso —murmuró, obligada por ese recuerdo oscuro del pasado.

La expresión de Pansy se volvió más seria. Parecía que su comentario la había asustado. Pareció que tenía intención de arreglar sus palabras pero…

—¡Imposible! —gritó una tercera voz, que sobresaltó a las chicas. Miraron enseguida a la puerta, donde estaba Ginny Weasley—. ¿Hasta a Crookshanks le agradas? ¡Ese gato me odia!

Pansy dijo por lo bajo "No me sorprende que te odie". Pero Hermione entendía a su amiga. Ver a su gato contento en el regazo de la Slytherin, recibiendo sus caricias sin vergüenza alguna, era bastante pintoresco. Cualquiera que conocía a Crookshanks sabía que él siempre estaba solo con su dueña. Eso inquietaba un poco a Hermione. Su gato era bastante listo, si alguien lo dudaba solo debía recordar lo sucedido en tercer año con la rata de Ron. ¡Vaya giro fue ese, el gato fue el primero en saber que la rata era un animago! ¿Qué estaría pensando él de Pansy para relajarse así frente a ella? La Gryffindor se encogió de hombros para sí misma, puede que solo le gustara Pansy porque ambos eran huraños.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Pansy, la escudriñó un momento (causando que la otra pusiera cara de fastidio) y luego negó con la cabeza, diciendo:

—Me rindo. Para mí estás igual que siempre.

—Lo mismo digo, Weasley —murmuró la Slytherin.

Harry y Ron entraron a la cabina entonces.

—Genial —se quejó Ron por lo bajo, sin apartar la mirada de la Slytherin, y se sentó junto a Hermione.

Harry se sentó al lado de Ron. Entraban justos los tres mejores amigos en ese lado de la cabina. Los asientos eran como mucho para 3 personas de cada lado. Hermione se preocupó, pues eran siete, faltaban Luna y Neville.

De repente se sintió un poco… ¿Enojada? Era extraño. Tener a todos de golpe allí… Interrumpiendo ese momento… ¿Tenso? Ella había perdonado a Pansy ya por todas las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, ¿o no?

—¿Por qué Crookshanks está con Parkinson? —Inquirió Ron.

—¿Alguien más quiere preguntar lo mismo? —Dijo Pansy.

Luna y Neville finalmente llegaron. Neville cuando vio a Pansy, tragó saliva nervioso. Luna, por otro lado, extendió una revista. Llevaba varias en brazos.

—¿Quisquilloso? —Ofreció la Ravenclaw, repasando a todos con sus ojos saltones. Se quedó unos segundos de más sobre la Slytherin—. Oh, qué curioso. Crookshanks odia a la gente.

Pansy bufó mientras Ginny se descostillaba de la risa. La verdad sí era gracioso, que justo a Luna le resultara extraño algo… Aún así, ya no estaba de humor siquiera para reírse de eso.

—Yo quiero una —pidió Ginny, alargando la mano para alcanzar la revista que Luna ofrecía.

Harry, aunque dudó al principio, imitó a Ginny. Hermione pudo ver que bajo el brazo Neville también llevaba "El Quisquilloso". Se abstuvo de decir algún comentario sobre que no deberían leer esas revistas que solo inventaban teorías conspirativas, pues no quería herir a Luna.

—¿No se sientan? —Preguntó Harry.

—Luego, Neville me está ayudando a repartir las revistas por el tren.

En cuanto Luna terminó de responder, un pitido se escuchó, seguido del chirriante movimiento inicial de las ruedas deslizándose por las vías. Finalmente el tren salía de la estación.

—Los ayudo —se ofreció Ginny, levantándose—. Volvemos pronto.

Ginny, Luna y Neville se alejaron de la cabina. Un silencio incómodo se propagó. Hermione seguía turbada por lo sucedido con Pansy. Ella lo dijo, admitió que no le resultaba fea, que solo era una broma… ¿Pero antes? Años atrás ella sí decía eso en serio. ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado?

Harry y Ron parecieron notar el reciente ambiente tenso entre ambas y llegaron a la conclusión de que debía ser culpa de Pansy, por lo que la miraron mal. Hermione se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de cómo la chica bajaba la mirada un poco y luego la desviaba por la ventana, ignorando a todos. No quería que por su culpa sus amigos la trataran así, ella estaba intentando cambiar… Hermione cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué tuvo que llevar sus pensamientos por ese camino? Habían iniciado bien el día.

—Tengo hambre —murmuró el pelirrojo mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola sobre el asiento.

—El carrito de golosinas seguro pasa pronto —lo calmó Harry.

—Quiero unas ranas de chocolate —decidió Ron. Por poco no le caía un hilo de baba de la boca.

—¿Por los cromos? —el otro asintió—. ¿Cuántos te faltan?

—Pocos, esta es la peor parte. Acumulo montones repetidos. ¿Por qué algunos son más difíciles de encontrar que otros?

—Compraré varias entonces. Más posibilidades.

—No Harry, no debes comprarlas por mí. Elige lo que tú quieras.

—¡Me gusta el chocolate! No es para tanto —se acomodó los lentes para mirar a Hermione—. ¿Quieres también?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, y luego miró de reojo a Pansy. La cual seguía en su propio mundo, acariciando con los dedos el pelaje de su gato. Él entendió el pedido silencioso de su amiga, y preguntó:

—¿Y tú, Parkinson? ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate también?

—¡Me muero! —exclamó entre carcajadas burlescas una persona externa. Cosa que llamó la atención de los cuatro adolescentes—. ¿Ahora recibes limosnas, Pansy?

Ante ellos estaba Daphne Greengrass. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miraba divertida a Pansy. Los tres Gryffindors estaban anonadados. Era normal que viniera a veces Draco Malfoy a fastidiar, al menos en primer y segundo año. Pero claro que no estaban acostumbrados a que ante ellos apareciera Greengrass; y que encima no molestara a estudiantes de corbata roja.

Ambas Slytherin se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, luego Pansy desvió la vista a la ventana. Hermione podía jurar que por una milésima de segundo, Greengrass mostró enojo. Pero se recuperó rápido, dejándose ver segura de sí misma.

—Daphne, ¿la encontraste? —se escuchó.

Otra rubia apareció ante ellos, su hermana, Astoria Greengrass. Por su aspecto físico esas chicas siempre dieron la sensación de ser un par de ángeles. Pero bueno, luego abrían la boca y eran más bien dos harpías.

—Tal como se comentaba… Pansy Parkinson con una sangre sucia, un traidor de sangre y el estúpido de Potter —Daphne fingió no darse cuenta de cómo Harry y Ron se ponían tensos y parecían estar a nada de saltar a dar pelea por insultarlos—. Vine pensando que sería muy patético encontrarte con ellos. Muy bajo hasta para ti. Pero ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos… Siento pena por Potter, Weasley y Granger. ¡Tener que estar contigo! Sé por experiencia propia el martirio que es —fijó su vista al fin en los tres Gryffindors para seguir hablando—. ¿Les doy un consejo? Hasta ustedes valen más que ella.

Harry y Ron parecían conmocionados. ¿Una Slytherin diciendo que ellos merecen más? Pero Hermione… Ella estaba roja de la ira.

—¿No tienes mejores cosas que insultar gente? Más patético es que andes buscando a Parkinson por el tren solo para decir —Se quejó Harry.

—Cierra la boca cuatro ojos —lo calló Astoria. Se notaba que no era la hermana más elocuente.

—Vamos Pansy, mírame —la incitó Daphne ignorando al chico. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba fastidiada con Harry pero no quería desviarse del tema original. Al ver que Pansy no le hacía caso, se rió—. ¡De verdad me tienes miedo, eh! Te recordaba un poco más viva. ¿Ya no se te dan bien los comentarios sarcásticos?

La aludida seguía sin contestarle. Ya se notaba que la rubia iba perdiendo la paciencia, su rostro estaba más consternado. Parecía revisar cartas en su cabeza, como si estuviera decidiendo cuál otra arma probar ahora. Estaba decidida en trastocar a su objetivo. Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Pansy parecía querer ignorarla, por eso intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero… ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto más va a agachar la cabeza? Y una duda peor se asomaba por su mente. ¿Qué tan seguido sucede esto? Solo las primeras semanas de clases vio Hermione a Pansy en aprietos con gente de su casa. ¿No se habían detenido todavía? ¿Por eso a veces la veía triste?

—Ustedes —llamó la atención de los tres Gryffindors, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta—. ¿Ya conocen bien a Pansy? Imagino que no, hace poco se hablan.

Eso pareció inquietar a Pansy, que miró de reojo a Daphne. Cosa que pareció hacerla feliz y la incitó a continuar.

—Ella es terrible en encantamientos, transformaciones… En general, apesta en los duelos. Es una bruja sin talento, por eso sus notas son regulares. ¿No te molesta eso justo a ti Granger, juntarte con tontas? —Hermione sintió que se le estrangulaba la garganta de la bronca, tentada a sacar a la luz el grandioso trabajo de Astronomía que había hecho con Pansy. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que era tonta? Pero la rubia siguió hablando: —Hmm… ¿Qué más? Ah, ya sé. Draco nunca se interesó en ella. Es más, esto quizá ni tú lo sabes Pansy, él insistía en que eras muy hueca para llamar su atención.

Pansy dejaba que esos comentarios resbalaran como si fueran agua. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Astoria reía ante lo que su hermana decía. Hermione apretó sus puños contra el asiento.

—¿Leyeron El Profeta, no? Seguro ya saben que su padre murió hace unos mes…

—¿Qué quieres, Daphne? —habló finalmente Pansy, interrumpiéndola.

—Creí que también me conocías —se quejó—. Odio que me ignoren.

Pansy la miró a la cara con una expresión gélida. Después de unos segundos, Daphne escupió veneno:

—Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre algo… ¿Cómo se siente tener que hablar…? O mejor dicho, ¿agachar la cabeza ante los causantes de su muerte?

—¿Qué? —dijo Pansy atónita, la palabra pareció escapar de su boca junto con el aire de sus pulmones. Su cara perdió cualquier rastro de frialdad. Estaba dolida.

—Por favor, no eres tan idiota. Tú sabes quiénes fueron. ¿No te vuelve eso cómplice o algo así? Espero que tu papá no te haya querido mucho porque…

El sonido de una cachetada retumbó en la cabina. Hermione estaba temblando. Apretaba sus dientes con mucha rabia. Sentía todavía el picor en la palma de su mano por el impacto. Daphne tenía el rostro girado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su mejilla pálida enseguida se enrojeció por el impacto. Su rostro se contrajo en furia y clavó sus ojos en los de Hermione. Se miraron ambas fijamente, era difícil distinguir cuál estaba más enojada. Astoria sacó su varita para defender a su hermana. Harry y Ron enseguida la imitaron, pero para proteger a su amiga.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Dijo entre dientes. —Maldita sangre su…

—¿Quieren alguna cosa del carrito, queridos? —Interrumpió una voz amable, que al prestar atención a lo que sucedía dentro, habló con tono más severo: —¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Nada —siseó Daphne, dándose media vuelta para alejarse por el pasillo—. Vamos Astoria —ordenó.

Las hermanas Greengrass desaparecieron como si allí no hubiera sucedido nada. Pero claro que sí sucedió, y Hermione estaba segura de que volverían por la revancha tarde o temprano. ¡Qué se atrevieran! No tendría problema en defender a Pansy de nuevo de esos monstruos. Hablaron mal del difunto padre de Pansy... No pudo respetar la pasividad de la otra en ese tema. No iba a dar vía libre a que la dañaran así, porque lo notó enseguida, ese comentario sobre Narcisso Parkinson sí la lastimó. Sus ojos verdes se habían cristalizado enseguida y su cuerpo se había encogido. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Y algo que la inquietaba: ¿Por qué habló del tema como si fuera un asesinato? ¿Los Slytherin causaron su muerte? ¿A qué se refería? Necesitaba respuestas.

Se giró, ya un poco más calmada para acercarse a Pansy. Escuchó a Ron decir "No sucedió nada, no se preocupe. No, no, no queremos comprar nada, gracias", seguido del sonido de la puertita de la cabina al cerrarse.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le estrujó. Luego preguntaría sus dudas, ahora debía intentar hacerla sentir mejor. Se sentó al lado de Pansy, apoyó su mano en su hombro y le susurró: "¿Estás bien?" La chica asintió mientras por sus mejillas caían un par de lágrimas.

—Pansy…—Intentó Hermione, moviendo su mano por la espalda de la Slytherin. Se sentía impotente al verla así. ¡Y todo por culpa de esas idiotas!

—¡Qué estoy bien! —Gruñó.

Pero la Gryffindor no podía dejar de verla, mostrando su preocupación. Quería decirle que no debía fingir frente a ella pero entendía su reacción. Pansy estaba con la cabeza gacha, reprimiendo los espasmos de su llanto, pero luego, asustando un poco a Hermione, se paró de golpe. Incluso obligó a Crookshanks a caer de su regazo. Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y cuando estuvo por salir, se detuvo, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. Hermione supuso que estaba intentando escapar de allí pero afuera había aún más gente y sería peor que allí dentro. Un sollozo se escapó de los labios de Pansy mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta. Le estaba dando la espalda a ella y a los chicos, pero era fácil imaginar para Hermione que su rostro debía estar empapado en lágrimas.

La Gryffindor no pudo evitar recordar aquella mañana en el auto con su familia. Esa canción que no le gustaba especialmente, en esos momentos, la sentía. Era raro pues se trataba de una canción alegre.

**_One of those nights when you feel the world stop turning_ ** _  
(Una de esas noches en las que sientes que el mundo deja de girar)  
 **You were standing there, there was music in the air  
** (Estabas ahí parado, había música en el aire)  
 **I should have been away, but I knew I'd have to stay.**  
_ _(Debería haber estado fuera, pero sabía que tendría que quedarme)._

Hermione... Quería estar para Pansy. Verla feliz.


	15. [14] Pansy: Un plebeyo me regaló chocolate.  Un ¿caballero? juró defenderme de todo.  Una princesa me ofreció su pañuelo. En fin, nada nuevo… Soy una Reina.

Inhala y exhala. Pansy intentaba calmar su errática respiración mientras que con la manga de su saco se limpiaba las lágrimas que parecían nunca acabar. Necesitaba escapar. Hasta estaba tentada a saltar del tren y huir de allí. Quería estar sola como fuera.

Lo único que podía pensar, irónicamente, era qué pensaría Hermione de ella. ¿Quién se habría esperado algo así? Que "la sangre sucia" a la que siempre molestó, era ahora todo para ella. La Slytherin sabía que era dramático, pero así eran las cosas. Se sentía sola, atacada… Podía aceptar que Daphne se burlara y buscara adrede algo para lastimarla, también digería que Draco prefería hacer la vista gorda y fingir que no la conocía. Sobrellevaba bastante bien vivir sabiendo que sus antiguas amistades estaban relacionadas con criminales que destruyeron el apellido Parkinson, incluso estuvo dispuesta el primer día de Hogwarts a seguir siendo amiga de ellos con tal de no quedarse sola, justificando que total ellos no hicieron nada malo como tal... Podía aceptar que su madre la ignorara aun cuando ya no le quedaba nada. Pansy aguantaba muchas cosas, no le importaba hacerlo. Pero no soportaría perder a Hermione. ¡Ella era la única que la aceptaba! No quería perderla. No podía. Todo menos eso. No sería justo por parte del mundo dejarla probar algo dulce después de tanta amargura, y luego arrebatárselo así. Porque eso sucedería, Hermione seguro pensaría que ella es una inútil y una cobarde como Daphne dijo. ¿Cómo podía verla a la cara ahora? ¿Por qué Hermione querría seguir estando con ella? Daphne lo dejó claro… Era sumisa frente a la gente que le hacía daño a ella y a su apellido… ¿Qué podía tener de bueno Pansy? ¡Literalmente era todo lo opuesto de lo que un Gryffindor aprueba! Caballerosos, valientes… No lo vale. No merece el interés de nadie, menos de Hermione.

"Tú sabes quiénes fueron. ¿No te vuelve eso cómplice o algo así?" esas palabras no paraban de resonar en la mente de Pansy. ¿Lo era, verdad? Ella era cómplice también. Su papá la odiaría si la viera ahora mismo. Su madre la odiaría todavía más. Todos. Todos deben odiar a Pansy. El estómago de la Slytherin se contrajo, una presión que se extendió hacia su garganta, causándole una sensación de asco y ganas de vomitar.

Escuchó que alguien la nombraba a lo lejos. Una mano sobre su hombro la sobresaltó, seguido de unas caricias en la espalda la hicieron temblar. Sus ojos desenfocados por las lágrimas no podían prestar detalle a su alrededor. Sus oídos se sentían taponados. Lo único de lo que podía ser consciente era de su corazón queriendo salírsele por la garganta. Quemaba. Sus ojos ardían, su estómago se sentía como si el fuego lo consumiera y su cabeza como si fuera a explotarle. Se sentía mal. Muy mal.

Alguien la empujó con suavidad hasta el asiento. Pansy no quería levantar la cabeza. Miraba sus pies como si fueran lo único allí. Se aferraba a ellos, no quería enfrentar a Hermione. Sabía que era ella, estaba ahí, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Pero Pansy atrasaría todo lo posible ese enfrentamiento. Si no veía la cara de asco de Hermione, no sería real. Si cerraba los ojos, podía fingir que ella sí la quería.

Sentía tanta vergüenza. ¿Era inevitable este momento, verdad? Pansy no es una santa. Incluso antes de que Daphne llegara, Hermione ya la odiaba. ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Como si años de molestarla se borraran con un par de bromas y algún que otro regalo de cumpleaños! Pansy era lo peor. Una escoria que no merecía cosas buenas, y menos que menos, merecía a Hermione.

—Pansy, mírame.

No. No, no, no. Pueden pedirle lo que sea, menos eso. La Slytherin cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Unas manos se posaron en sus mejillas.

—Pansy, por favor.

Como si estuvieran tanteando el terreno, fueron levantando con mucha suavidad su rostro. No había fuerza, podía alejarse o bajar la cabeza si quisiera. Pansy tenía miedo, pero aun así abrió un poco los ojos.

Allí estaba, tal como suponía: Hermione. Estaba preocupada, se notaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido de forma casi imperceptible mientras le escudriñaba el rostro como si pudiera leer su estado emocional de esa forma. Pansy sintió como sus dedos bajaron y delinearon su mandíbula. Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando los dientes con mucha fuerza. Le dolía como si hubiera estado masticando algo duro durante horas.

—¿Ya estás mal calmada? —Bisbiseó la Gryffindor.

Pansy no le dijo nada. Sentía la garganta seca. Hermione curvó sus labios en una sonrisa tranquila. Se la veía cansada, como si también estuviera teniendo sus propios diálogos interiores que la agotaban. Pero aún así era fuerte y se mostraba tranquila, protectora, amable… Estaba allí, sin decirle nada con palabras, sino con la mirada. Le transmitía seguridad. ¿Y para qué negarlo? El pecho le oprimió un poco menos. La miraba como siempre, como le gustaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Ella está bien? ¿Deberíamos…? —Habló Potter. Pansy se sintió un poco incómoda de golpe. Se había olvidado que Hermione no era la única en ese lugar.

—Creo que debemos salir —dijo Weasley con tono lúgubre.

—¿Qué? Pero ella está mal, a lo mejor podemos…

—Está con Hermione —tajó el pelirrojo—. Creo que es mejor dejarlas.

Potter parecía confundido. Pansy también lo estaba. ¿Desde cuándo la comadreja decía que Hermione debería estar con una Slytherin y no con sus amigos de Gryffindor?

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

Se notaba que Weasley estaba bastante enojado. Ignoró la pregunta de su amigo y lo arrastró junto con él fuera de la cabina, cerrándola tras de sí. La Gryffindor parecía estar meditando. Supuso que como estaba mirando la puerta todavía, estaría pensando sobre la actitud del pelirrojo. Pero le duró poco, enseguida volvió a enfocarla a ella.

Ahora que estaban realmente solas, y ahora ya más calmadas, Pansy sintió algo de vergüenza. Tenía a Hermione muy cerca. Hasta hace nada había estado llorando como una niña pequeña.

—Pansy, si no quieres hablar de esto lo entenderé, pero… Realmente estoy preocupada.

Hermione hizo una pausa larga, parecía también nerviosa. Estaba en cuclillas, así conseguía estar casi al mismo nivel de su rostro. Posó una de sus manos en su rodilla y prosiguió:

—¿Te molestan seguido?

Pansy puso una mueca extraña y luego desvío su vista a la ventana. Hermione suspiró, parecía frustrada. Crookshanks por otro lado, se acercó a la Slytherin, apoyándose de nuevo en su regazo, perdonando con ese acto que lo hubiera empujado minutos atrás. Ella lo acarició y sintió su suave ronroneo. Sin dejar de mirar y acariciar al gato le habló a Hermione.

—¿Qué importa? La realidad es que lo merezco…

—No te atrevas —la retó—. No te atrevas a decir que mereces esto.

—Es la verdad, yo…

—¡Claro que no! —Hermione parecía bastante enojada—. Tú eres una buena persona, no es justo que…

—¡No lo soy! —Chilló—. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

Hermione abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que sacara ese tema a la luz. Por unos segundos pareció indecisa sobre cómo continuar. Pero ella era muy terca como para ceder tan fácil.

—Equivocarse no te hace mala persona.

—Hermione, por favor —la voz de Pansy se estranguló pero continuó con un murmuro vergonzoso—. Te llamé sangre sucia muchas veces. ¿Cómo eso es un error?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver?! No merezco que me mires así. Yo soy como ella, soy como Daphne. No. Soy peor que ella.

—Pansy, creo que no estás pensando con claridad.

—¡Tú no estás pensando con claridad! Soy mala, no merezco…

—¿Qué no mereces? —preguntó con un tono fuerte y autoritario, cosa que asustó a Pansy y la obligó a cerrar su boca. —¿Una segunda oportunidad por cosas que hiciste con…? ¿Qué? ¿Trece? ¿Catorce años? ¿No mereces amigos? ¿No mereces que te traten como una persona y no abusen de ti? No te permitiré pensar que está bien que te golpeen o se burlen así de ti solo porque de más chica hiciste algunas cosas malas.

Los ojos de Pansy volvieron a ponerse lagrimosos.

—Yo lo hice contigo —sollozó—. Fui cruel contigo. 

—Lo sé —Hermione sujetó las manos de Pansy—. Y te disculpaste. No volviste a hacer lo mismo —una media sonrisa asomó en su rostro—. Casi nunca. Todavía eres algo cruel con Ron y Harry. Pero aun así no los molestas como antes, no los atacas, solo buscas sacarlos un poco de quicio… Que igual está mal. Deberías dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Me estás sermoneando o me estás intentando hacer sentir mejor?

—Ambas.

Hermione se levantó del suelo y se sentó a su lado. Sacó de su abrigo un pañuelo de tela color rosa pastel y se lo ofreció.

—Me alegra que no se te haya corrido el maquillaje.

—Los milagros de los cosméticos mágicos —dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el pañuelo.

—Entonces… Retomando. ¿Te molestan seguido?

—Claro que ibas a preguntar eso de nuevo —se quejó—. ¿No podemos fingir que no sucedió nada?

—Estoy preocupada por ti. No me evadas. 

—¿Por qué no me odias? —Preguntó bajito.

—No hay razón para que te odie.

Pansy cerró sus ojos y dijo entre dientes: "Sabes a lo que me refiero". Odiaba que la pintara de inocente cuando ella misma sabía que no lo era. Hermione suspiró, apoyando su espalda sobre el asiento.

—La verdad te perdoné incluso antes de que te disculparas en la biblioteca. Luna dio vuelta mi percepción de ti.

—¿Luna? —Pansy levantó ambas cejas, incrédula.

—Ya… También me resulta difícil creerlo —Hermione la miró de reojo y su rostro se relajó—. Tienes mejor cara.

Pansy pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas mientras miraba a otro lado. Todavía debía seguir teniendo sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, qué vergüenza, estar así frente a ella...

Hermione fingió no notarlo y prosiguió:

—Luna me hizo notar que era hipócrita de mi parte esperar que todos siempre hagan las cosas bien. Siquiera yo pienso que nunca me haya equivocado y no haya herido gente. Me arrepiento de haber sido tan dura con Luna. Sí, habla de muchas cosas extrañas y me molesta que no entienda mis explicaciones sobre por qué están mal sus teorías, pero no es mala persona. Ella es divertida, amable y cuida a las personas que quiere.

Pansy se mordió la lengua para no decir algo como "Así que la gran Hermione Granger también se equivoca" o "Puede que Luna tenga razón y tú no". No le convenía hacerla enojar en esos momentos en los que estaba intentando ser comprensiva y sincera.

—Así como aquí se discrimina por sangre, los muggles lo hacen por clases sociales y por color de piel. Y actúan así porque es lo normal, eso les inculcaron. Eso te enseñaron a ti, que estaba bien burlarse de los magos hijos de muggles. Pero cambiaste, ya no piensas así. Superaste tus prejuicios. Eso es totalmente válido y demuestra que eres una persona que quiere ser mejor.

—Yo no pienso que sea así —se sinceró—. No recuerdo que mis padres hayan dicho algo sobre que nuestra sangre es superior. Sí es cierto que nunca lo negaron, pero no creo que les importara. Yo solo… —Soltó un largo suspiro—. Solo... Quería caerle bien a Draco. No pensaba mucho más que eso.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida. No dijo nada, esperando a que se explicara mejor.

—Draco era alguien que siempre había visto en fiestas, desde muy pequeña, pero nunca me animé a hablarle. Él solía conversar con otros chicos y me daba algo de vergüenza ir y hablarles. Terminaba quedándome cerca de mi papá, escuchando lo que hablaban con él en lugar de ir a hacer amigos de mi edad. ¡Esas fiestas apestaban, en serio! Pero cuando entramos a Hogwarts y quedamos él y yo en la misma casa… Quise ser su amiga. Sentí que era mi oportunidad. En las fiestas él era tan popular. Todos decían que era genial, solía vestir impecable gracias a Narcissa... Lo admiraba. No se me ocurría nadie mejor para ser mi amigo. Así que cuando vi que él los molestaba a ustedes, hice lo mismo. Todos se divertían y decían que era muy graciosa cuando me metía contigo u otras chicas, entonces me parecía bien. No me sentía culpable por hacer sentir mal a otros ya que a Draco y sus amigos lo hacían, lo veía correcto, lo sentía correcto —Pansy bajó la mirada al piso mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos, se tomó un momento para buscar las palabras y poder continuar—. Honestamente Daphne decía la verdad, sí era hueca. Solo iba y hacía lo que pensaba que a Draco le haría gracia, cualquier cosa que él dijera que era fantástica y yo lo aplaudía. Sabía que hacía cosas malas, pero a todos los que apreciaba eso les parecía bien. Solo intentaba complacer al círculo en el que estaba metida, me gustaba ser el centro de atención, que me apreciaran. Solo eso. Por algo tan vacío como eso te causé daño a ti y a mucha gente —dudó unos segundos, pero agregó con cierta vergüenza: —Me dolió darme cuenta de que no les importaba. ¿Sabes? Esperaba que aunque sea todavía pensaran que era graciosa. Pero no. Me marginaron sin pensárselo dos veces...

—Te entiendo. Creo que todos buscamos aprobación de los demás y hacemos lo que sea para conseguirla. Yo siempre quiero que los profesores me digan que hago las cosas bien, que consideren que soy su mejor alumna. Incluso antes de venir a Hogwarts me molestaban por "ser lista", los muggles también se burlan de cosas como esas... Por lo que prefería caerle bien a los adultos. Hoy por hoy ya no pienso tan así, pero sigo queriendo que mis notas sean excelentes. ¡Aún ahora no quiero decepcionarlos!

—Ya. Pero tú solo estudiabas para conseguir aprobación. Yo te acosaba a ti y a otras chicas.

—No te guardo rencor, en serio. No me gustaba que te metieras con mi aspecto físico, o de que me gustaba leer… Oye, un momento, ¡qué hipócrita eres! Tú también eras un ratón de biblioteca y aun así criticabas que yo lo fuera —Pansy soltó una suave carcajada por la acusación—. ¿Pero ves? Eso también lo demuestra. Solo hablabas por hablar. Y sí, insisto, dolía, a veces tus comentarios me afectaban, me hacías dudar sobre mi aspecto físico…

—Eres hermosa Hermione. Juro que lamento las cosas que te dije.

Pansy sintió que se le secó la boca. Lo había dicho sin pensar. Su corazón latió más rápido por los nervios e intentó con todas sus fuerzas que el rubor no conquistara su rostro; no lo consiguió.

—Es decir, nunca pensé que fueras fea, más bien pensaba que eras una más, y exageraba con que eras fea cuando eras más bien normal —empezó a decir de forma atropellada, pero se detuvo de golpe abriendo sus ojos como platos y se corrigió—. Normal bien. O sea, tienes un lindo color de oj… Digo, tu piel… Esto…

Unas risas la interrumpieron. Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos en un intento de tapar sus carcajadas. Aunque todavía un poco nerviosa, Pansy se relajó. Le gustaba esa forma de reír de Hermione. Se le escapaba la risa pero usaba sus manos para intentar atraparla, como si dijera con sus acciones "No me quiero reír de ti". Era bastante adorable.

—¡Por favor! ¡Que se te están saliendo hasta las lágrimas de la risa! —Se quejó Pansy mientras cruzaba sus brazos, dejando de acariciar el lomo de Crookshanks.

—Perdón, perdón… Es que fue lindo de tu parte. Gracias Pansy.

—Qué vergüenza —se lamentó.

—Cuando estoy contigo no pienso que me hayas hecho daño. ¿Si? Con cosas como esas me lo demuestras. Me siento estúpida por haberme cuestionado hace un rato sobre si todavía pensabas cosas malas de mí. A veces soy un poco insegura —la calmó, y luego una mirada pícara apareció en el rostro de la Gryffindor. ¿Qué tramaba? —Es decir, ¿cómo puedo seguir ofendida? Ahora dices que tengo lindos ojos, hasta aprecias mi cutis…

Hermione temblaba de la risa. ¡Se estaba burlando de ella!

—Eres horrible. Mentí antes. Eres muy muy muy horrible —dijo enseguida Pansy.

—Claro —la desestimó entre risas.

Pansy terminó riéndose también, y poniendo su sonrisa ladina, la regañó:

—Ya no te burles de mí.

—¿Por qué no? Creo que es una buena forma de que vayas pagando por todas tus maldades.

—¿No acabas de decir que no era mi culpa?

—Mitad y mitad.

—Eres una tramposa, Granger.

—¿Granger? Vaya, esto es serio.

—Te detesto —bufó. Luego miró sus propias manos, notando que todavía se aferraba al pañuelo—. Hermione, ¿mis ojos están muy irritados? Ojalá hubieran espejos en este tren de porquería... 

Los ojos castaños la escudriñaron enseguida. Unos segundos después le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que tenías mejor cara. Antes estabas pálida.

—Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes.

El rostro de la Gryffindor se puso más serio:

—¿De verdad estás bien? Todo lo que dijeron sobre tu padre…

Pansy no se esperaba la pregunta. Se puso seria e instintivamente llevó su mano al anillo que siempre usaba, acariciándolo.

—Estoy bien.

Hermione asintió. Seguro entendió entre líneas que no iba a decir más sobre ese tema.

—Si te vuelven a molestar por favor dime y…

—¡Los haremos vomitar babosas! —Gritó otra persona junto al estruendo de la puerta de la cabina al abrirse de golpe.

—Ginny, te dijimos que… —Murmuró alguien.

—A mí no me vas a decir qué hacer, Harry —lo cortó y se acercó a Hermione y Pansy.

Ambas chicas estaban conmocionadas. Ginny Weasley había abierto de sopetón la puerta y terminado la frase de Hermione sin que se lo esperaran. ¿Hace cuánto estaba ahí? ¿Estaba espiando?

—Parkinson, tú no me vienes ni me vas, no podrías darme más igual —la sujetó por el hombro antes de seguir hablando—. Pero si necesitas ayuda para patearle el culo a Greengrass, cuenta conmigo.

—¡Ginny! —La retó—. No hables así.

—Quise decir, que si quieres ayuda para dejarle a Greengrass las posaderas planas a base de patadas, dime, que me apunto con gusto.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos y gruñó por lo bajo alguna queja hacia Weasley. Pansy por otro lado no pudo evitar reírse. La chica a veces podía ser graciosa, lo admitía.

—¿Tú ayudarías a Parkinson? —La cuestionó el otro Weasley.

—Ron, ¿quién en su sano juicio evitaría pelear contra la insufrible de Greengrass? Tú no sabes lo insoportable que se puso este año, parece que desde que no tiene competencia —señaló a Pansy para aclarar que se refería a ella—, anda pavoneándose como si fuera la maldita reina de Hogwarts. ¿Quién se cree? Va por todos lados diciendo que es más guapa que yo.

"Qué ego" pensó Pansy.

—¿Qué importa si eres guapa o no? Da igual lo que ella piense —se quejó el hermano mayor.

—Tú no lo entiendes porque eres feo como un troll. Es una realidad, toda la belleza de los Weasley fue a caer en mí.

—Ginny, deja a Ron tranquilo —la regañó Hermione.

La pelirroja puso sus ojos en blanco y se sentó al lado de Pansy. Potter y el otro Weasley se sentaron en el asiento frente a ellas tres. Entraron luego Lovegood y Longbottom, que tal parece habían estado escuchando el egocentrismo de Ginny Weasley desde el marco de la puerta.

—Luna —la llamó la pelirroja y palmeó sus piernas—. Aquí. Siéntate conmigo así entramos todos.

La rubia ni titubeó, se sentó en sus piernas, preguntando educadamente si no pesaba demasiado y si estaba cómoda. ¡Qué confianza tenían la una en la otra! ¿No sabían lo que era el espacio personal?

Longbottom cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Ron en el último asiento vacío que quedaba. Enseguida todos se pusieron a conversar tranquilos. Pansy notó entonces que Potter la miraba de a ratos. En una de esas veces lo atrapó y enarcó una ceja, cuestionándolo de forma silenciosa. El chico hizo una mueca incómoda pero luego habló:

—Parkinson, yo… Te compramos algo.

—Ah, es cierto —recordó Weasley y girando su cabeza como pudo (Ya que tenía pegada a su cara la espalda de Lovegood) miró a la Slytherin—. A Harry se le ocurrió que podríamos comprarte algo para hacerte sentir mejor.

—Yo les conté te gustaba el chocolate pero que no te gustaban demasiado las ranas de chocolate, que preferías algo más clásico, como una tableta de chocolate o bolas de chocolate o...

—Creo que ya quedó claro —la paró la pelirroja.

Pansy entonces recordó que había hablado de dulces con Lovegood un día. La chica se puso a debatir con ella sobre los diferentes tipos de chocolates y entonces ella le confesó que las ranas de chocolate le daban un poco de grima por la forma que poseían y por el detalle de que se movían como si estuvieran vivas. ¡De verdad era asqueroso! ¿Qué necesidad de hacer que parezca una maldita rana verdadera? ¿Qué costaba hacer que tuvieran forma de estrella, de varita, de sombrero…?

De todas formas, nunca imaginó que Lovegood recordaría esa trivial conversación. Aunque si era una Ravenclaw, no debería extrañarle...

—No era necesario —comenzó a decir Pansy, algo cohibida. 

Pero aún así Potter se movió y extendió el regalo hacia ella. Dudó unos segundos pero terminó aceptándolo. Murmuró un "gracias" y el chico le respondió con una sonrisa. Pansy no salía de su asombro, nunca imaginó que ellos serían amables con ella. No había hecho nada para merecerlo. Notó entonces que Potter extendió una barra para los demás. Eso la relajó un poco. No quería un trato especial, menos por lástima.

—¿Pero no compraron ranas por mí? Ustedes querían conseguir algunos cromos —Pansy se sintió un poco culpable.

—¡Te dan asco! —Lo justificó Lovegood—. Era mejor comprar otra cosa.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes Parkinson, todos decidimos comprar eso —la detuvo Ginny Weasley—. No estuvo bien lo que hicieron, burlarse del fallecimiento de tu padre… Ni siquiera tú hiciste algo tan rastrero en otros años. Además había una promoción, cada dos barras, una gratis.

—A mí también me molestan, pero nunca me dijeron algo tan cruel —agregó Lovegood—. Pero no te preocupes, Hermione no dejará que te molesten. 

—¡Yo fui la que ofreció protección! —Se quejó Weasley. 

—Lo que tú quieres es pelear con Slytherins —le recordó Potter. Ella refunfuñó en respuesta y se llevó un poco de chocolate a la boca. 

Pansy sintió que apretaban suavemente su brazo izquierdo, al mirar, se encontró con Hermione sonriéndole. La Gryffindor no tuvo ni que hablar, entendía perfectamente su gesto. Estaba contenta de que ella se estuviera integrando a sus amigos. Y Pansy tuvo que devolverle el gesto. Era bastante agradable la verdad. Puede que en ese grupito algún que otro estuviera un pelín pirado (Lovegood), fueran todos muy idiotas (En especial los Weasley), e incluso bastante tercos (Potter, Granger…), pero eran bastante agradables.

—Esto… —Longbottom titubeó—. Parkinson.

Pansy lo miró y esperó a que continuara. El chico parecía acobardado pues los segundos pasaban y él seguía callado como si se hubiera tragado su propia lengua por accidente.

—¿Qué? —Le dio pie a hablar. Intentó que su tono fuera lo más amable posible, aunque fue complicado ya que la desesperaba que fuera tan miedoso.

—No le prestes atención a los Slytherin, sus insultos ni siquiera son buenos, con el tiempo dejan de asustar…

—¿Y los del profesor Snape? —Se metió Harry, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Él sí me aterra todavía —gimió.

"Ah, y Longbottom" meditó, "Él está bien. Mientras no tenga que hacer las clases de pociones con él, no me desagrada".

—Supongo que él es un adulto que nunca maduró —comentó Pansy—. ¿Un viejo que se mete con un niño? Se marca en todas sus clases un Lucius Malfoy —al ver la confusión de los demás, chasqueó con la lengua, recordando que no sabían de qué hablaba—. Resulta que Lucius un día creó todo un escándalo porque un niño vomitó cerca de sus zapatos. Por venganza cuando casi nadie lo estaba mirando le dio un empujón. Desde ese día Millicent y yo solíamos decir que existen los inmaduros y un escalón más arriba, los Lucius Malfoy. Por lo tanto, Snape es tan idiota como Lucius. Y no hay nada más patético que ser un Lucius.

Potter y Ginny Weasley soltaron una carcajada. Parecían encantados de poder criticar a un Malfoy. En cambio el otro Weasley contuvo una risa, cosa que le llamó la atención. El pelirrojo no estaba actuando normal desde la llegada de Daphne. A penas le dirigía la mirada y se lo veía incómodo, la pregunta era: ¿Por qué? Los demás parecían divertirse. ¿Por qué él no?

Por otro lado Longbottom le sonrió de forma tímida. Parecía sentirse aliviado de que ella lo defendió de Snape. La verdad no sentía que haya hecho la gran cosa: Snape era un hombre desagradable con el peor peinado en todo Hogwarts. Sí, incluso peor que el de Hagrid, y eso era mucho decir. Lo único que tenía de bueno es que solía dar un empujón positivo en las notas de los estudiantes de su casa. Era útil actuar bien frente a él para recibir beneficios y puntos de casa fáciles.

Un ronroneo llamó su atención, rascó la cabeza del gato con media sonrisa asomando por sus labios. Se sentía más alegre. Esos Gryffindor (y la Ravenclaw) estaban ignorando sus diferencias con Pansy para tener un viaje agradable. Aunque una parte de ella todavía sentía no merecerlo, otro lado más egoísta se aferraba a ello y se sentía alegre. En especial cuando podía mirar de reojo a Hermione o escucharla reír. Hasta cuando regañaba a sus amigos (O a ella), sentía una calidez extenderse por su pecho.

Siguió conversando con todos en lo que quedaba de viaje hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts, y por suerte no hubo más percances ese día.


	16. [15] Hermione: ¿Así que vas a predecir el futuro? ¿Qué ves? ¿La décima muerte de Harry tal vez?

Hermione estaba fastidiada. Aunque intentaba concentrarse en su lectura solo podía pensar en que Harry y Ron estaban llegando tarde. Hace quince minutos ya que los esperaba. ¿Dónde estaban? Se removió, exasperada, y sujetó con más fuerza su libro. ¿Por qué la gente se comprometía a hacer cosas que después no cumplían? ¡Si no iban a llegar puntuales, para qué pactar una hora!

Esperó otros quince minutos más y viendo que sus amigos seguían sin aparecer, se levantó de un salto. Con prisa se adentró en el castillo para ir a buscarlos personalmente. "Más les vale estar todavía en clases de Adivinación", pensó Hermione, "los mataré como los atrape perdiendo el tiempo por los pasillos". Subió las escaleras rápido, de a dos escalones, hasta que a mitad de trayecto bajó la velocidad. Mantener ese ritmo era agotador. Ya más lento (e intentando calmar su respiración) siguió hasta llegar a su destino: Esa particular trampilla ubicada en el séptimo piso de una de las torres del castillo. Parecía llevar a un ático, pero era nada más ni nada menos que el salón de adivinaciones.

Se asomó un poco por la trampilla y pudo ver en uno de los asientos del frente del salón a Harry y Ron, escribiendo algo en unos pergaminos y mirando una bola de cristal con irritación. También estaba Parvati Patil hablando con la profesora Sybill Trelawney cerca de ellos. Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás. No estaba segura de si la clase había finalizado así que no podía meterse allí (ni quería, por algo había abandonado esa asignatura y prefirió centrarse en Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas).

—Hermione, qué sorpresa verte aquí.

Dio un respingo. Tras ella estaba Lavender Brown.

—¿Buscabas a Ron y Harry?

Hermione asintió y se explicó:

—Había quedado con ellos… Pero parece que todavía siguen estudiando y por eso no aparecían.

—La profesora los retó en la clase de hoy. Ellos inventaron un montón de predicciones absurdas. Es una lástima que no se le de bien esta materia a Ron, él es un gran mago y un gran jugador de quidditch… Me ofrecí a ayudarlo con esta asignatura. Espero que acepte.

—Sería genial que lo ayudes —murmuró incómoda—. Bueno, como están ocupados creo que…

—¿Querías entrar, no? Pasa con confianza, creo que todos sabemos que Trelawney no es estricta como McGonagall.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con horror y movió sus manos de un lado al otro para decir que no. Pero Lavander no notó su reacción porque no le prestaba atención a ella, sino a Ron, que desde donde estaba parada lo podía divisar sin problemas. Apoyó la mano en el hombro de Hermione y la arrastró dentro del salón.

—Oh… Señorita Granger —la saludó con desgana la profesora Trelayney.

La nula emoción al verse era mutua. Hermione tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio a esa profesora. Todavía guardaba cierto resentimiento hacia ella por el día en que le dijo que carecía de los requisitos de una vidente. ¡Vaya tontería! La adivinación es incierta y la mayoría de los magos la consideran una farsa. ¿Qué clase de requisitos se necesitan para inventar predicciones del futuro? ¿Demasiada imaginación?

Harry y Ron levantaron las cabezas entonces, parecían sorprendidos de ver a su mejor amiga en ese lugar.

—Nos dieron tarea extra —se quejó Harry—. Aun así, ¿qué haces aquí? No nos falta mucho más, iremos pronto al patio.

—Lavander me hizo entrar.

—¿Sí le va bien en Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, Granger? —Le preguntó Trelayney con voz suave.

—Sí, profesora. Notas excelentes.

—¡Me alegro, me alegro! Es bueno ver que sí tiene habilidad en otras áreas. Todos tenemos un talento, solo debemos buscarlo —sin separar sus labios esbozó una sonrisa amigable.

Hermione no podía creer lo descarada que era esa mujer. No le había gustado nada el tono que usó al hablarle. Sería suave, pero ponía un exceso de amabilidad y curiosidad que irradiaban ironía.

—Sin duda, profesora. Todos tenemos un talento —concordó, pero entre dientes y tono bajo agregó: —O fingimos tenerlo…

Ron y Harry contuvieron una risa por su comentario. La profesora estaba lejos para escuchar, a diferencia de los alumnos que sí podían. Claro que Parvati y Lavander no rieron, ellas apreciaban y admiraban mucho a la Trelayney.

—Debería predecir algo sobre ella, profesora —pidió Parvati, que parecía que quería demostrar que Hermione se equivocaba.

—Seguro se llevará una gran sorpresa —secundó Lavander.

—¿Cuántas sorpresas te has llevado tú Harry? —se burló Ron. Los tres mejores amigos volvieron a reír por lo bajo.

—Ven —la llamó la profesora—. Siéntate frente a mi escritorio.

Hermione sin mucho interés hizo lo que le indicaron. Trelawney sacó de un cajón una pesada bola de cristal y la puso en el centro del escritorio.

—Es difícil ver el futuro de la gente que se rehúsa a mostrarlo —se quejó—. Por suerte tengo mucha experiencia, no será un problema para mí.

—Impresionante —dijo con escepticismo.

La profesora la miró fijo unos segundos. Hermione movió sus pies, nerviosa. Los lentes que siempre llevaba esa mujer magnificaban sus ojos y conseguían que su mirada resultara abrumadora; era incluso peor que un escaneo completo por parte de Luna, pero no duró mucho, sus grandes ojos cambiaron su focalización de forma abrupta.

—Ustedes dos. Más les vale mover esas plumas más rápido. No les queda mucho tiempo para entregar la tarea extra —regañó Trelawney a Harry y Ron, que habían dejado de escribir para mirar la predicción que le haría a Hermione.

—¿Tenemos tiempo límite? —Preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz.

—Ahora sí.

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva pesadamente y volvieron a trabajar.

"¿No debería estar concentrada en mí?" se preguntó. "Es obvio que inventará algo sobre la marcha" sus ojos bajaron a la bola de cristal, "esto es una pérdida de tiempo".

—Veamos qué hay en tu futuro… —murmuró Trelawney.

Lavander y Parvati miraban la bola de cristal embelesadas. La profesora movió sus manos sobre el objeto, como si estuviera invocando algo. El ruido de las cadenas que siempre llevaba colgadas en sus muñecas y cuello parecían hacer todo el asunto más místico de lo que era; y si a todo eso le sumabas los fuertes olores a incienso del lugar junto a todas las decoraciones antiguas, casi te creías el cuento de que allí sucedería algo muy mágico. ¡Tenía montado todo un teatro en ese salón-ático!

—Oh vaya —suspiró—. ¡Veo amor!

Hermione enarcó una ceja. "¿Su mejor idea es inventar un romance? ¿Se piensa que todas las chicas estamos todo el tiempo pensando en amor?" se quejó para sus adentros. Aunque Lavander y Parvati contradijeron su opinión un poco, ya que ambas reaccionaron emocionadas, soltando un chillido agudo al mismo tiempo.

—Mi ojo interior puede ver más allá de lo que tu mente tan… cuadrada, entiende.

Hermione escuchó la risita de Harry tras ella, consiguiendo irritarla más de lo que ya estaba. La profesora seguía ajena a todo, no levantó la vista de la bola de cristal. Continuó hablando con un tono dramático:

—Tu gran amor lo encontrarás en Hogwarts. Te dará un anillo. Esa es la señal.

—¡Qué romántico! —comentó Parvati con un tono dulce. Lavander asentía mientras miraba de reojo a Ron y un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

—¿Como los anillos que regala medio alumnado de Hogwarts durante San Valentín, porque los venden baratos en Hogsmeade? —preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

Hermione y Harry no aguantaron mucho y estallaron en risas.

—Un anillo es algo muy común. Todas las parejas se regalan uno —desestimó Hermione—. Sería imposible confirmar esa adivinación. ¡Quizá me regalen varios! Incluso mis amigos o mis padres podrían darme uno.

—Seguro será de color plata, es el que se suele elegir para regalar —agregó Harry.

Por la cara de fastidio de la profesora, su amigo parecía haber atinado.

—¿Terminó su tarea, señor Potter?

—Sí, profesora —afirmó y agarró su pergamino para entregárselo.

Ron escribió un par de palabras más e imitó a Harry.

—Ya pueden irse —ofreció fríamente Trelayney, sin mirarlos.

Los tres mejores amigos no dudaron ni un segundo y salieron enseguida del Aula de Adivinaciones, ninguno le tenía mucho aprecio a ese lugar.

—No entiendo cómo aguantan sus clases —dijo Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Suelen ser bastante tranquilas y fáciles, siempre que no prediga tu muerte o te manden tarea extra —justificó Harry.

—Serán fáciles, pero es una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo? —Preguntó Ron, cambiando el tema de golpe.

—¿Qué cosa? —Harry lo miró con confusión.

—Su predicción, ella…

—¿Te cuestionas si es cierto el cuento sobre mi supuesta futura alma gemela que me dará un anillo de plata? —Dijo con sorna Hermione—. ¿Ahora crees en la adivinación?

—¡No! No es eso. Pero ella predijo que será alguien de Hogwarts. ¿Te…? —Ron giró el rostro para no ver a Hermione a la cara, carraspeó y prosiguió—. ¿Te gusta alguien?

Hermione y Harry se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos.

—Les diría si me gusta alguien, son mis mejores amigos —contestó Hermione.

—Sobre Krum no nos contaste nada.

—¿Todavía estás molesto por eso? —una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó a Harry.

—¿Estabas molesto? —agregó Hermione.

—Es solo que… Agh —Ron se rascó la cabeza con frustración—. ¿Te gusta Parkinson, verdad?

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula. Ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado esa pregunta. ¿A ella gustarle la Slytherin? ¿Cómo lo que dijo la profesora minutos antes había derivado en una conclusión tan absurda?

—¿Tanto tiempo ahogándote con los inciensos te hicieron mal? —se carcajeó Harry—. ¿Cómo has llegado a esa bizarra idea?

Ron puso mala cara, apretando con fuerza sus labios.

—Olvídenlo —gruñó. Él no esperó a que respondieran, apresuró el paso y se alejó de ambos.

—Pero qué le pasa —se quejó Harry.

Hermione se quedó mirando la espalda de su amigo, preocupada, hasta que la perdió de vista entre los pasillos.

. . .

Todo el día lo había pasado con Harry y fue muy divertido, pero eso no quitaba su preocupación por Ron. Todavía estaba descolocada por lo sucedido. ¿A ella gustarle Pansy? Su respuesta era inmediata: No. No le gustaba nadie en esos momentos. Dijo la verdad. Así que no entendía por qué su amigo estaría tan ofendido.

Hermione entró a la sala común y como si el mundo supiera lo que quería, allí estaba Ron, frente a la chimenea, hablando con otros dos compañeros. Se acercó a él y fingió toser para llamar su atención. El chico puso una cara de espanto en cuanto se giró, como si le doliera el estómago de golpe, pero ella no lo dejaría escapar de nuevo.

—¿Podemos hablar, Ron?

"Uuuuh" dijeron entre risas los dos chicos que lo acompañaban. Él masculló que se callaran y luego le habló a Hermione:

—Estoy un poco ocupado ahora.

Ella paseó la vista por la mesa, había un par de dulces esparcidos y un juego de mesa.

—Sí, se nota. Podrías intentar inventar una mejor excusa para ignorarme...

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Por qué haces tanto drama? Estoy ocupado.

De nuevo los otros muchachos rieron. La cara de Hermione se puso roja de la bronca.

—Eres un cabeza de alcornoque Ronald Weasley, todo un idiota—apenas terminó de hablar dio un giro sobre sus talones. Pocas cosas la fastidiaban tanto como la fingida indiferencia que solía hacer ese chico cuando las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor no le gustaban. ¡Era tan inmaduro!

—Ron, simplemente habla con ella, parece de verdad enojada —dijo uno de los chicos que estaba sentado junto al pelirrojo.

—Sí, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No son mejores amigos? —Agregó otro entre carcajadas.

Hermione salió de la sala común y ya no escuchó qué más dijeron. "Estúpido Ron" pensó. "¿Yo soy la dramática? ¡Solo quería saber si estaba bien! Soy tan estúpida… No debería preocuparme por él. Soy la única que pone de su parte en esta amistad".

Algo la sujetó de la muñeca, obligándola a parar.

—Al fin —soltó Ron.

Hermione parpadeó unas veces, asimilando la situación.

—¿Era necesario ignorarme? Te estaba llamando.

—Pues no te escuché —gruñó, y no mentía, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para haberlo notado—. Además, no eres quién para reclamar cosas en este momento.

Ron contuvo el aire en sus pulmones unos momentos, intentando serenarse.

—Estás ocupado, eso dijiste —agregó ella con reproche—. No te molestaré más.

—Hermione, disculpa, no quise hacerte enojar. Solo… Olvidemos todo esto. ¿Si? Finjamos que no sucedió.

—A lo mejor si no hubieras hecho todo ese espectáculo, aceptaría tu propuesta.

El chico se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Hermione soltó un suspiro y ya más calmada le preguntó:

—¿Por qué te pusiste así? Solo quería preguntarte cómo estabas. Pero es difícil tener una conversación civilizada contigo si siempre que te hablo, te enojas.

El chico clavó su vista en sus propios zapatos, que estaban un poco polvorosos, y murmuró un "lo siento". Se originó un silencio. Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron no soltaría ni una palabra más del tema, así que tomó las riendas:

—¿Qué problema tienes con Pansy?

—¿Hablas en serio? —Se burló—. No creo que me falten motivos.

—Bueno, sí —admitió—. Pero me refiero a esta última semana. Desde que volvimos de las vacaciones actúas raro a su alrededor.

—No es nada…

—Ron… ¿Todo esto es porque te imaginas que me gusta?

El chico soltó el aire pesadamente y se acercó a una de las paredes del pasillo, apoyando su espalda en ella. Miró a su alrededor y cuando se aseguró de que nadie interrumpiría, preguntó con temor:

—¿Pero te gusta?

—Ya te dije que no. Solo porque ahora sea su amiga no significa nada. Soy amiga de Ginny también. ¿Significa que me gusta?

—¡No es eso! —Se quejó—. Tú… Estás más contenta con ella. Más de lo normal. Siempre estás resaltando sus cosas buenas —Ron se encogió de hombros y habló aún más bajo: —En el tren tú… Todo eso me recuerda a ti con Krum.

Hermione estaba anonadada. Tanto por lo afligido que se veía Ron como por el hecho de que estuviera tan atento a su comportamiento. Tampoco sabía que decir… Ella no tenía idea de cómo actúo con Viktor Krum. ¿Tan diferente trató a ese chico? ¿Tan diferente trata a Pansy para que Ron piense eso?

—No entiendo por qué importa eso —murmuró ella.

Ron se molestó. Clavó sus ojos con rabia en Hermione pero no duró mucho, enseguida suavizó el gesto.

—¿No se supone que eres la inteligente del grupo? —se burló.

Una pequeña sonrisa tímida se le escapó a Hermione. Pero desapareció aún más rápido de lo que apareció. Sí, ella era lista, y Ron no estaba dejando lugar a muchas dudas. Él estaba admitiendo que estaba celoso. Dijo indirectamente que a él le gustaba ella.

Era una situación curiosa. Hace poco más de un año atrás ella habría estado contenta en este momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado enamorada de Ron? Casi desde que lo conoció. Él fue su primer interés amoroso. Ron la hacía reír, le gustaba ayudarlo con las materias, muchas veces se encontró a sí misma adorando su sonrisa despareja y su nariz llena de pecas, incluso pensando que podría quedarse viéndolas por horas. Pero en cuanto crecieron un poco más, fue perdiendo su encanto, en especial en cuarto año. Ron con quince años era diferente al que de más chica le había llamado la atención. Era más irritable, su irresponsabilidad perdía su lado "adorable" para volverse exasperante, la decepción que le causaba su nulo interés en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera quidditch… Era frustrante intentar entablar conversaciones de temas más serios con él y no encontrar una respuesta a la altura. Lo mismo sucedía cuando charlaba con Harry, pero Hermione no tenía expectativas de Harry ya que solo lo veía como un amigo. Ella solo esperaba una mente un poquito más achispada por parte de quién en el fondo deseaba que fuera su novio. Pero no era así. A Ron le daban igual los elfos domésticos, no se interesaba en el periódico para otra cosa que no fuera Voldemort o el deporte, no tenía nunca nada que decir sobre el mundo real, sobre la sociedad fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts. Era un verdadero desencanto ir día a día descubriendo que poco tenían en común Ron y ella. Se terminaba cuestionando cómo llegaría a funcionar algo con él. ¿Solo se quejarían de los deberes y se emocionarían por los deportes escolares? ¿Se contarían cosas de sus amigos, rumores… Y ya? Eso estaba bien para un grupo de amigos una tarde después de clases. ¿Pero para una pareja? ¿Solo de eso hablarían en citas?

Y cuando recordaba el baile… Como bien dijo Ron, ella era lista. Sabía que en ese baile él también sintió celos de ella. Una parte de sí quería pensar que se debía no a los celos, sino a la envidia de ver que ella consiguió tener a uno de los campeones (y uno de sus jugadores de quidditch favoritos) como compañero de baile, mientras que a él Harry tuvo que conseguirle una pareja porque él solo no pudo hacerlo. Quería convencerse de que era eso, envidia. Pero cuando después del baile terminó llorando, fue porque sabía la verdad en el fondo. Ron estuvo celoso, fue un idiota con ella, le arruinó el baile… Y se sintió decepcionada. Más que nunca.

Ese día se dio cuenta de una cosa: que quería mucho a Ron, pero no lo quería tener como novio. No era mal chico, de eso no tenía dudas, y era un amigo maravilloso, pero no era el chico adecuado para ella.

Hermione no se enamoró de Viktor ese año. Sí, se ilusionó. Él era guapo, tranquilo y amable. A veces cuando estaban juntos en la biblioteca y levantaba la vista de sus libros, su corazón latía más rápido al chocarse con sus ojos negros. Sus manos eran grandes y cálidas, más ásperas que la de la mayoría de los chicos de su edad. Aun así entrelazó muchas tardes sus dedos con los de ella, teniendo una suavidad y delicadeza que era para nada esperada pero muy bien recibida. Hermione no sabía si él era un gran besador, experiencia para comparar no tuvo, solo podía decir que le gustó. Viktor era la seguridad hecha persona. Él era lento, precavido, confiable, cálido…

Se imaginaba fácilmente cómo sería un futuro con él, o con alguien como él… Viktor fue tan opuesto a Ron que fue hasta refrescante y una perspectiva enriquecedora. Se sintió muy cómoda y contenta con Viktor. Todavía se escribían cartas de hecho. Puede que no hubiera sido amor verdadero, sino un flechazo, pero fueron unos meses que estaba segura que guardaría toda la vida con mucho cariño.

Y allí estaba Ron mirando el suelo… Era obvio que se sentía enojado y triste.

Hermione también se sintió mal en su momento. No solo después del desastroso baile de cuarto año, sino también durante el verano o cuando se quedaba enganchada mirando a Ron pero no podía sentir nada diferente a lo que sentía por Harry. Lloró muchas veces por Ron. Que su primer amor haya muerto a base de decepciones por expectativas que tenía hacia él fue desgarrador. Todas las decepciones le causaron daño que el tiempo fue sanando. Si pensaba mucho en esos sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo, todavía sentía alguna puntada aguda en su pecho. Ella de verdad lo quiso como algo más que un amigo, pero ahora ya era tarde; si es que hubo en algún momento una posibilidad de que ellos fueran pareja. ¿Cuántos romances hay que se viven de forma individual? ¿Qué inician y terminan sin ser correspondidos?

—Ron…

—No importa —la paró. —La respuesta es obvia hasta para un alnoque como yo.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Has dicho alnoque?

—Sí. Me llamaste así en la sala común. ¿No?

Hermione llevó una mano a su boca e intentó contener una suave risa. Lo corrigió:

—Es al-cor-no-que. No alnoque.

Ron bufó y cruzó sus brazos.

—Como sea… No entiendo de dónde te sacas tantas palabras tan raras.

—Bueno, en caso de alcornoque, proviene del nombre de un árbol que se llama así, Alcornoque. De ahí se saca el corcho, el que se usa para tapar botellas. Existe una asociación entre el corcho y la gente tonta, así que…

—Ya, ya… No me interesa.

Hermione notó el tono desanimado en sus palabras, aún cuando intentó hacer un tono burlón. Le dolía verlo así, por lo que se acercó un poco a él e hizo amago de un abrazo. Ron dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y rió de forma nerviosa.

—¿Vamos a comer? Ya es la hora de la cena.

—Oh —Hermione cruzó sus brazos, incómoda, puede que fuera muy pronto, él estaba dolido. ¡Acababa de rechazar sus sentimientos! ¿Y su mejor idea era darle un abrazo de amigos? ¡Qué lista era!

—Me muero de hambre. ¿Vamos? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa suave.

Ella asintió y caminó a la par de él. Ron enseguida se puso a hablar sobre todo lo que comería esa noche, ya que "se merecía el gusto". Se sintió tranquila al ver que su amigo la estaba tratando igual que siempre. Tuvo que contener una risa al pensar que a lo mejor estaba iniciando a madurar un poco. De todas formas, lo importante es que seguían siendo amigos. Puede que Ron no fuera su verdadero amor, pero sin duda era una de las personas que más quería en el mundo y nunca dejaría de ser así.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor se dirigieron a la mesa de los leones. Hermione miró hacia los Slytherins, encontrando allí a Pansy ya sentada y comiendo algo mientras escuchaba hablar a Sophie y Rachel, sus recientes nuevas amigas.

"¿Te gusta Parkinson?" recordó. Era ridículo por donde se viera. "No me gustan las chicas. ¡Tampoco trato diferente a Pansy de lo que trataba a Ginny o a…!" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la Slytherin. Pansy le sonrió a forma de saludo y luego giró el rostro para volver a hablar con sus amigas mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. ¿Había hecho ese movimiento más lento de lo normal o fue su imaginación? ¿La había mirado de reojo, verdad? El rostro de Hermione se puso colorado. Casi corrió a sentarse junto a sus amigos e intentó serenarse para que no le hicieran preguntas por su estado.

"No me gusta Pansy" se dijo a sí misma, "solo estoy pensando de más".


	17. [16] Pansy: Exijo un abogado.

Café caliente, unas galletas y El Profeta sobre la mesa; esa era la rutina de Narcisso Parkinson, la cual Pansy comenzó a imitar desde que inició su quinto año en Hogwarts, pero tomando un té caliente en lugar de café.

—¿Me pasas la mermelada? —Pidió Sophie.

Pansy le entregó lo que pidió sin mediar palabras, ya que estaba leyendo la primera plana del periódico.

Rachel esa mañana decidió quedarse en el cuarto durmiendo un poco más, saltándose el desayuno, por lo tanto solo Sophie estaba con ella. Pero como no solía conversar mientras leía, la otra estaba hablando con algunos Slytherins sentados junto a ellas.

Ignorando los murmullos del Gran Comedor, Pansy se sumergió en la noticia:

**_ LOS BLACK SIGUEN SUELTOS. _ **

_ El Ministerio de Magia admitió ayer que Sirius Black y Bellatrix Lestrange Black, posiblemente el linaje familiar más malvado que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, todavía no han sido capturados. _

¡Parecía que la noticia se repetía, hilarante! Hace un par de años Sirius Black había escapado de la prisión y fue una gran conmoción, todo el mundo temía lo que ese hombre trastornado sería capaz de hacer. Pero el tiempo pasó, nadie lo atrapó y nada sucedió… El miedo inicial se fue disipando y por poco la gente había olvidado (Incluso ella misma) que uno de los psicópatas más peligrosos del mundo mágico seguía suelto. O al menos fue así hasta que Bellatrix Lestrange se fugó también, recientemente. La situación era ya ridícula. ¿Tan fácil podían salir todos de la supuesta fortaleza de Azkaban? Pansy negó para sí misma con la cabeza y siguió leyendo:

_«Hemos confirmado que diez prisioneros de alta seguridad de Azkaban, a primeras horas de la noche del sábado, escaparon. Por supuesto, el primer ministro muggle ha sido advertido del peligro. Tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que la fuga fue planeada por un hombre con experiencia en escapar de Azkaban: el conocido asesino en masa Sirius Black, primo de una de los diez fugitivos, Bellatrix Lestrange.» Dijo Cornelius Fudge sobre el escape._

¡Diez criminales! Con Sirius Black, once. ¡Once de los criminales más peligrosos, sueltos! Lo positivo era que al menos El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ya no estaba en este mundo. Aunque no dejaba de ser inquietante. Todos los que se fugaron son mortífagos conocidos. ¿Estaban buscando la manera de hacer que Él regrese a la vida? ¿O puede que solo quisieran lavarse las manos y escapar, ya que no tenían a quién esperar? A Pansy le picaba la curiosidad sobre cuál información tendría Draco Malfoy y otros hijos de mortífagos de todo esto.

_ «Somos conscientes de que hay un gran temor sobre la unión de los primos Black, pero no hay pruebas de que estén trabajando juntos, así que mantengan la calma.» _

Pansy soltó una suave risa. "¿Qué es peor que un Black suelto? Claramente dos" pensó. Sí, el mundo mágico tenía miedo de todos los mortífagos, pero daban más miedo los que tenían tendencias psicópatas y un historial aterrador, como era el caso de los Black. La Slytherin no pudo evitar pensar en Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom. Ambos hijos de víctimas de los Black. ¿Estarían en peligro ahora, aún dentro de Hogwarts? ¿Estarían en peligro todos sus allegados? ¿Incluida… Hermione?

—Qué cara tan seria —llamó su atención Sophie—. ¿Dice algo interesante sobre los Black?

Los Black. Había una asociación de lo más curiosa sobre que ese apellido traía desgracias. A veces la gente ignoraba el Lestrange de Bellatrix para resumirla en "Otra Black mal de la cabeza". Un resumen francamente peligroso si se pensaba en Phineas N. Black, por ejemplo, que fue uno de los directores de Hogwarts. ¿Habrá estado loco de remate también o su apellido fue manchado estando él bajo tierra?

—Siguen sueltos —sintetizó Pansy.

—Qué miedo —murmuró la otra—. Por suerte estamos en Hogwarts.

—Sí... Estamos a salvo —concluyó, mientras daba vuelta la página del Profeta.

. . .

La siguiente clase que tenía era la de transformaciones, la cual los Slytherin compartían con los Gryffindors. Una sonrisa se le escapó a Pansy mientras ingresaba al salón, encontrando al frente la melena enmarañada de Hermione. Estaba sentada, como siempre, con Potter y Weasley. Caminó hacia ellos y soltó un "Hey" a forma de saludo. Se acomodó en el asiento junto a Hermione intentando ignorar la sensación de que todos la observaban. Los estudiantes todavía no se acostumbran a verla compartiendo tiempo con leones. Algunos incluso aprovechaban para reírse de eso.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó, al notar que su presencia había enmudecido a los Gryffindors.

—No —se aceleró a contestar Hermione. Incluso abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos, como si hubiera sido atrapada en medio de una travesura.

"Entonces sí estaban hablando de algo privado" meditó, divertida por la nula capacidad de mentir de la chica.

—Bueno, como sea… —cambió de tema—, ¿leyeron El Profeta hoy? En el desayuno todos en Slytherin estaban hablando sobre eso.

Los tres Gryffindors pusieron mala cara. Pansy miró de reojo a Hermione, y viéndola tan tensa, casi se le escapa una sonrisa. Su cuerpo delataba su nerviosismo de forma muy obvia. Aunque algo la inquietaba: ¿Por qué andaban secreteando sobre los Black? Con la velocidad de una bala, los ojos de Pansy se clavaron en Potter.

—También hablaron de eso en nuestra mesa —contestó el chico, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de la Slytherin—. Pero no prestamos mucha atención.

—Buenos días —se escuchó por lo alto. McGonagall ingresó al salón, consiguiendo que todos los alumnos se callaran de inmediato, obligando también a Pansy a tragarse sus dudas—. Abran rápido sus libros. Página noventa y siete.

Potter y Weasley se voltearon sin perder tiempo. Hermione se removió en su asiento y miró el trayecto de la profesora hasta su escritorio. En cuanto McGonagall les dio la espalda, le susurró a Pansy:

—¿También lees noticias?

Ella torció un poco la cabeza, confusa por la pregunta.

—¿Es tan raro que me informe? —se burló, manteniendo el tono de voz bajo. Posiblemente ni Potter ni Weasley podían escuchar lo que decían.

—Pensé que solo leías por diversión.

—Suelo leer El Profeta todas las mañanas —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—. No pienso que sea aburrido.

Hermione se quedó mirando su rostro, como si ella le hubiera revelado el origen del universo o algo de igual importancia. Pansy levantó sus cejas, inquiriendo, lo que causó que la otra saliera de su ensoñación y girara su rostro de forma brusca; también se sentó más recta en el asiento. Pansy tuvo que contener una carcajada. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa?

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?

Ella asintió con efusividad.

—¿Segura?

—Estamos en clase —la retó, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro.

La Slytherin fue compasiva y no le preguntó por qué se estaba tapando la cara. O quizá no fue bondad, sino que ya sabía la respuesta: Había notado enseguida el color rojo que se extendió por el rostro de la chica. Supuso que se sentía avergonzada por actuar de manera torpe. Con media sonrisa Pansy se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y aprovechó para mirar disimuladamente a los lugares que solían ocupar los estudiantes de Slytherin. Se quedó helada al notar que Daphne la estaba viendo, atenta y muy seria. Le dio muy mala espina y sospechó que la intentarían molestar a la salida de la clase de Transformaciones. Miró entonces a Hermione. No quería que se involucrara de nuevo en sus problemas. Aquel día en el tren tuvo bastante suerte de que un adulto hubiera interrumpido antes de que la pelea agravara; pudieron haberla lastimado. Soltó un suspiro y miró al frente. Solo le quedaba rogar que Daphne no estuviera pensando algo muy malvado…

—Evanesco. El hechizo desvanecedor hace que los objetos animados e inanimados se desvanezcan —explicó McGonagall—. Es considerado uno de los hechizos más importantes para ser aprobado en el TIMO, y muy complicado de realizar, por lo que lo practicaremos en más clases además de esta —la mujer se acercó a su escritorio y con un movimiento de varita apareció un caracol sobre los escritorios para todos los alumnos—. Pueden iniciar a practicar. Tómense su tiempo para realizar bien el movimiento de varita y modular de forma correcta la palabra.

Pansy chasqueó con la lengua. Odiaba practicar hechizos de Transformaciones, tanto o más que los de Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le tomaba más tiempo que al resto aprenderlos y ejecutarlos correctamente. No era mucho mejor que Neville Longbottom en esas clases, para vergüenza propia. ¡Y sí, era verdad! ¡Pansy apestaba en los duelos también! Ella era buena en otras áreas, en especial teóricas, como Runas Antiguas, Astronomía, Historia de la Magia… Esas se le daban tan bien que hasta podía darse el lujo de dormirse en clases sin poner en riesgo sus notas.

—Evanesco —dijo Hermione, cosa que llamó la atención de Pansy.

Llegó a ver cómo movió su varita sobre el caracol, mostrándose confiada de lo que hacía. Era la primera vez que intentaba el hechizo y, para su asombro, ya había conseguido que el caparazón del invertebrado se volviera transparente por unos segundos. Pansy miró a su alrededor y confirmó su sospecha: nadie había conseguido tan pronto un resultado así. Solo Hermione podía ser tan talentosa con Transformaciones. Dejó de mirar los movimientos de su mano para detallar su rostro, que estaba serio y concentrado. Hermione volvió a pronunciar el hechizo, causando que sus ojos bajaran a sus labios. Eran finos, algo pálidos. Hermione no usaba maquillaje y Pansy consideraba que no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto, sus labios eran bonitos tal como eran. No solo era una insufrible sabelotodo que conseguía estar diez pasos por delante que cualquier alumno de su edad, sino que también era linda.

—Señorita Parkinson —la llamaron, sobresaltándola.

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con McGonagall más cerca de lo que le gustaría. La Slytherin sintió terror, en especial por las arrugas que la profesora tenía en todo su rostro y que se marcaban más y más a cada segundo que pasaba, formando una expresión severa… Todo indicaba que la iban a regañar:

—¿Piensa estar mucho más tiempo sin mover un dedo? Doy las clases esperando que mis alumnos vengan a trabajar.

—Disculpe, profesora —dijo entre dientes.

¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando a Hermione como idiota? ¡Y cómo pudo olvidar que estaba en los primeros asientos! La Slytherin suele vaguear en el fondo durante las clases, pasando desapercibida, pero ese día prefirió sentarse con Hermione… Dejándola como un blanco fácil. No solo estaba molesta por ser atrapada, también se sentía como una verdadera idiota por ser tan descuidada.

Tomó su varita. Al hacerlo, la profesora se alejó. Vio de reojo a la Gryffindor, que le devolvía la mirada muy seria. Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco mientras pensaba: "Genial, ahora viene McGonagall versión 2.0", pero su rostro empalideció un poco de golpe, "Por Merlín, me gusta alguien idéntica a McGonagall".

—¿Quieres que te vuelvan a retar frente a todo el salón? —Preguntó con ironía.

—Si sigues enojándote por todo y arrugando la frente, vas a parecer una abuela—la molestó. Aunque en el fondo Pansy seguía asustada por la posibilidad de que Hermione se pareciera a McGonagall cuando fuera mayor...

—¿Qué? —Dijo indignada. Incluso dejó de intentar el hechizo evanesco—. No me van a salir arrugas.

Pansy intentó contener la sonrisa, sin éxito.

—¡No es diverti…!

Un pequeño papel voló entre medio de ambas, distrayéndolas, y cayó sobre uno de los pergaminos de Pansy. Hermione, movida por la curiosidad, agarró el papel y lo abrió. Pansy no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y advertir que no era una buena idea…

Un estallido sorprendió a todo el salón. Los más cercanos incluso tuvieron que taparse los oídos por el dolor. ¡Todo sucedió tan rápido!

. . .

Pansy soltó un suspiro desganado. Hermione a su lado, estaba ofuscada y refunfuñando.

—Volveré en una hora, y espero ver el salón limpio, señoritas —dijo McGonagall, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El salón de transformaciones estaba bastante ordenado, pero la profesora esperaba que estuviera impecable, no solo ordenado. Y al tratarse de un castigo, no se permitía magia. Debían lustrar los escritorios, limpiar la pizarra, barrer el suelo… Todo con sus propias manos. A Pansy ya le había dado pereza de solo pensarlo. Incluso se preocupó sobre que algo de mugre se quedara en sus uñas.

Lo positivo de toda la situación era que Hermione no estaba enojada con ella, sino con Daphne. Esa chica estaba siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ambas. Había tirado un papel bomba cerca de ellas, y Hermione al abrirlo lo activó… Fue ensordecedor. Y a McGonagall no le causó nada de gracia. ¡Además, de alguna manera la maldita de Daphne se las había arreglado para dejar el recibo de los papeles bomba junto a ellas! Con esa prueba en contra, la profesora llegó a la conclusión de que las culpables solo podrían haber sido Hermione y Pansy.

—No puedes dejar que siga haciendo estas cosas —dijo Hermione, mientras iba hasta la pizarra del salón.

—¡No es mi culpa! ¿Cómo iba a poder defenderme de eso? No tuvimos tiempo. Todavía me cuesta creer que haya conseguido inculparnos… ¿En serio pasa tanto tiempo pensando en formas de fastidiar? ¿No tiene otras cosas que hacer?

—No creo que la profesora McGonagall piense que hayamos sido nosot… —Hermione no terminó la palabra y después de un segundo de silencio se corrigió: —Ella sabe que yo no haría algo así. Pero no podía dejar una broma de tal calibre sin un castigo. No le quedó otra que asumir que fuimos nosotras.

—Sé que tengo cara de chica mala, pero si mal no recuerdo, a ti te han castigado más veces que a mí.

Las mejillas de la Gryffindor hicieron honor a su casa, enrojeciendo.

—Eso es por culpa de Harry y Ron —se defendió.

Pansy soltó una carcajada y se acercó a uno de los escritorios para iniciar a lustrarlo con uno de los trapos que les había dado McGonagall.

—Lo que quiero decir —agregó Hermione—, es que ella no parecía pensar que fuimos nosotras.

—Sí, es obvio. No tiene demasiada lógica que su alumna favorita tenga ganas de usar un papel bomba en sus clases…

—Pero con el recibo entre nuestras cosas… —concluyó la otra.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de lo que tramaba Daphne.

—Yo estaba demasiado concentrada en realizar el hechizo. Y tú… Bueno, tú no tienes excusa.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó—. Estaba… Emh. Concentrada. Pensando.

—¿En qué?

—Cosas —se evadió Pansy.

Hermione la miró suspicaz, pero no dijo nada. Cosa que la Slytherin agradeció. Sentía su corazón todavía alterado al recordar lo que tan distraída la tenía en clases.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho más limpiando eso? —Preguntó Hermione, mientras se acercaba a uno de los escritorios del frente del salón para lustrarlo—. No terminaremos a tiempo si lo haces tan lento.

Pansy chasqueó con su lengua.

—Sí, profesora.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, enfrentándola:

—¿Profesora? ¿En serio?

—Mandoneas tanto o más que McGonagall.

—¡Yo no soy como la profesora McGonagall!

Pansy se encogió de hombros mientras aguantaba la risa.

—No es divertido Pansy. No soy mandona.

—También me regañas como la profesora.

—¡Es normal que te reten si no prestas atención en clases!

—Solo me distraje por unos minutos. No fue para tanto. Pero ustedes son demasiado estrictas.

Hermione no contestó nada, así que Pansy levantó el tono de voz:

—Ustedes me tratan como si fuera una criminal —se lamentó.

—Oh, por favor —gruñó Hermione, yendo a otro escritorio, y lustrándolo más fuerte que al anterior.

Una sonrisa torcida se escapó de los labios de Pansy, le daba demasiado gusto sacar de quicio a la leona.

—Pero yo soy una pobre víctima, de ustedes, tan amargadas, tan correctas —dijo de forma dramática.

—Deja de hacer tonterías —la cortó Hermione.

—Sin sus correcciones no me volvería una ciudadana útil para la sociedad. Si no fuera por ustedes, seguro terminaría saliendo mi nombre en El Profeta: Pansy Parkinson, la joven y atractiva bruja adolescente más descarriada y peligrosa del mundo mágico…

—Qué idiota eres.

—¿Bellatrix Lestrange habrá terminado en detención por culpa de McGonagall alguna vez? —Cambió de tema.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —Hermione levantó la cabeza y detuvo sus movimientos. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Pansy no pudo evitarlo más y soltó unas sonoras carcajadas.

—No lo sé, solo intentaba llamar tu atención.

—Pansy, tenemos que terminar de limpiar…

—Lo sé, eso hago.

—¡Todavía sigues en el mismo escritorio! ¡No has terminado de lustrar ni uno!

—Ya, ya… No me castigues Hermione McGonagall…

—Qué graciosa andas —se lamentó la otra.

—Pero entonces… ¿Piensas que la profesora intentó corregir a Lestrange?

—¿Cómo voy a saber yo eso? ¿Y por qué tenemos que hablar de esa… Criminal?

Pansy serpenteó entre los escritorios hasta llegar hasta el que estaba a un lado de Hermione. Apoyó sus codos en él y levantó la cabeza para ver mejor a la otra.

—Cuando les hablé de los Black más temprano, todos ustedes se pusieron raros.

—No sé lo que quieres decir…

—Pero ahora nadie va a interrumpirme —agregó, con una sonrisa casi malvada—. ¿Por qué estaban tan raros?

—No estábamos raros —el tono en las palabras de Hermione estaban empapados de incomodidad.

—Hermione, no soy estúpida. Los padres de Potter fueron víctimas de Sirius Black. Todo el mundo mágico lo sabe —la Gryffindor esquivó la mirada de Pansy—. Ya, entiendo. No quieres hablar de eso.

—Es algo privado de Harry —murmuró—. Pero no te preocupes. No es nada importante.

Pansy guardó silencio. No le gustaban las posibilidades que aparecían en su mente. ¿Qué estarían tramando esos tres sobre los Black? Después de todo, ellos amaban meterse en problemas y hacer cosas peligrosas... ¡Hasta estuvieron involucrados con el innombrable!

Hermione se veía triste. Eso calmó un poco su mal genio. No tenía sentido hacerla sentir mal por algo así. Pansy ya se enteraría si algo malo realmente sucedía. Incluso siendo optimista, puede que solo se tratara de que Potter estaba asustado por los Black...

—¿Y a ti te asusta? —preguntó entonces.

—¿Disculpa? —Hermione estaba confundida.

—Que los Black anden sueltos cuando dos de tus amigos están tan relacionados con ellos. Ya sabes, Potter y Longbottom.

—Oh... Yo... No lo sé —murmuró.

—¿No me estarás mintiendo para que no me preocupe, verdad?

Hermione soltó una risita suave y la calmó: —Te prometo que no. No estoy metida en nada peligroso.

—¿Pero aún así estás asustada?

—Es... Complicado. No es peligroso pero... —soltó un suspiro desganado y acarició el puente de su nariz. Parecía estresada—. No lo sé. No importa, de verdad.

Pansy se moría de curiosidad pero al menos parecía que Hermione no mentía y no estaba metida en ninguna aventura suicida. Consiguió más información de la que pensaba que obtendría. Pero ahora había otro problema, la Gryffindor parecía estar desanimada, por lo que decidió molestarla:

—Así que no sabes... Es raro escucharte decir eso. ¡Hermione McGonagall no sabe responder a una pregunta! Impresionante.

Pansy recibió una mirada asesina de Hermione. No pudo evitar reírse. La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza.

—Eres imposible —se quejó. Una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con escaparse, pero Hermione no quería ceder ante Pansy.

— Por favor. ¿Cómo te puedes ver así de linda estando enojada? Pareces un gato malhumorado —Dijo entre risas.

Hermione abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa. Su enojo se le olvidó enseguida

—Te estás poniendo roja —se burló Pansy.

—¡Claro que no!

—Tranquila, solo te molesto.

Aunque le quitó importancia, en el fondo Pansy se sentía abrumada. ¿Por qué soltaba esa clase de comentarios sin pensarlo? Por suerte Hermione tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra para el romance, seguro se creería que solo la molestaba.

—Eres extraña —se quejó Hermione—. Tú misma dijiste que parezco una profesora. ¿Piensas que McGonagall es linda también?

Pansy enarcó una ceja. ¿Ella estaba entendiendo bien? ¿Hermione estaba intentando devolverle la broma?

—Claro, tengo un fetiche con las profesoras.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, muy sorprendida. Miró a Pansy, boqueando para intentar encontrar las palabras.

—¡Es una broma! —Se quejó entre risas. Incluso se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

—Es solo que… Bueno… Hay gente que…

—No me causes arcadas, por favor. ¿Cómo me podría gustar McGonagall?

—¡Tú lo dijiste! —Se escudó, y se movió para irse a otro escritorio a limpiarlo, dándole la espalda a Pansy.

—¿Te imaginas que la profesora tenga un fetiche por sus alumnos?

—Pansy, cállate.

—¿Por qué callarme? Tú sacaste el tema. Así que... ¿Le gustarán rebeldes o sus alumnos aplicados?

—Por favor, cómo puedes decir esas cosas…

—Quizá yo le resulte linda…

—¡Claro que no!

Pansy se retorció entre risas.

—Eres tan… Desagradable…

—¿Entonces no soy linda? —Preguntó fingiendo dolor.

—Ahora mismo, no.

—¿En otros momentos sí lo soy?

Hermione no respondió. Parecía fastidiada. Pero Pansy aprovechó para atacar:

—Puedo ver tus orejas rojas desde aquí.

—¡Pansy! —Chilló. La Slytherin se estaba divirtiendo tanto que hasta le dolía el estómago.

—Admítelo, soy bonita. Sé que todos lo piensan.

—Yo no —afirmó, dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos, viéndose totalmente segura.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—Segura.

—¿De verdad? —Insistió, esbozando una sonrisa y acomodándose mejor el cabello—. Vamos, no seas cobarde, solo admítelo.

Hermione apretó sus labios con fastidio, y mientras se cruzaba de brazos dijo: —¿No te callarás hasta que lo diga, verdad? —Al ver cómo Pansy asentía, rodó sus ojos y murmuró: —Eres bonita.

—¿Qué? No escuché.

—Tú —gruñó, exasperada: —¡Que eres bonita!

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa radiante, contenta de obtener lo que quería. Pero un carraspeó llamó la atención de ambas chicas. Pansy tragó saliva nerviosa al ver que McGonagall estaba allí, mirándolas de forma severa. No se atrevió a desviar la mirada, aunque estuvo tentada a hacerlo: estaba segura de que Hermione debía estar al rojo vivo de pies a cabeza.

—Creo que fui bastante clara con que les pedí. Dije que limpien, no que se halaguen durante una hora —dijo la profesora.

—No… Noso-sotras no —intentó hablar Hermione, pero se tropezaba con sus propias palabras.

—No me interesa. Limpien —la cortó McGonagall. Ambas chicas no se arriesgaron ni un segundo más y se pusieron a trabajar. Bastante suerte ya habían tenido, ya que no les habían extendido el castigo.

Después de quince minutos, Pansy se acercó a Hermione. Se puso a limpiar el escritorio que estaba junto a la Gryffindor. La profesora estaba lejos de ellas, corrigiendo trabajos en silencio. No las miraba por lo que Pansy aprovechó y se acercó al oído de Hermione. Le susurró:

—Estaba pensando… ¿Y si a McGonagall le gustaba Lestrange? No sé si sabías, pero fueron profesora y alumna. Lo sé porque mi madre fue compañera de Bellatrix.

Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par, la miró de reojo, de forma silenciosa casi le gritaba que era una gran idiota. Eso complació a Pansy, por lo que agregó:

—Los opuestos se atraen. ¿Nunca lo escuchaste? No se me ocurre nadie más opuesta a la profesora que Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione agachó ligeramente la cabeza, fingiendo no escucharla.

—Seguro hacían cosas en detención.

Hermione se estaba empezando a poner roja.

—Con cosas me refiero a sex…

—¡Pansy! —Gritó, colorada.

La nombrada se llevó las manos a la boca intentando contener las carcajadas, sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas.

—Señoritas —Las regañó McGonagall, que había llegado a escuchar el chillido de la Gryffindor.

Hermione enseguida se fue a otro escritorio, dándole la espalda. Pansy se sentía orgullosa de lo que consiguió y siguió lustrando el escritorio. Cada tanto levantaba la mirada para ver cómo la otra chica refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

La profesora por otro lado, miraba a ambas alumnas extrañada. Era un par curioso, y no le había pasado desapercibido los sonrojos, las risas… La mujer negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

—Adolescentes.


	18. [17] Hermione: ¿Por qué me siento así, como si quisiera pelear por amor?

**17.**

**Hermione:**

**¿Por qué me siento así,**

**como si quisiera pelear por amor?**

—¡Vaya, hace tiempo no me cruzaba contigo!

La piel de Hermione se erizó y aceleró el paso. Abrió la gran puerta de la biblioteca y entonces la vio: Daphne Greengrass. Esa voz ya le resultaba inconfundible. Saltaba a su estímulo sin pensarlo, como una reacción automática que tendría si escuchara un disparo o si volviera a ver la marca tenebrosa sobre el cielo oscuro. Así como cuando escuchaba el altivo tono de Draco Malfoy, se apresuró para ver qué sucedía, porque era seguro que nada bueno.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Pansy, la cual se volteó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta que anunció su llegada.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?— gruñó Hermione mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Daphne rió entre dientes y dijo con una inocencia notablemente falsa:

—Solo estoy en la puerta de la biblioteca. ¿O no puedo?

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. Unos años atrás, ella habría tenido esa misma reacción con Pansy. A veces los Slytherin hasta le resultaban repetitivos, como si tuvieran un código que les dijera de qué forma actuar. Una fachada de arrogancia, que seguro provenía de los millones de galeones que muchos de ellos tenían en el banco.

Estaba ya en su límite. Después de la cachetada que le dio a Daphne en el tren, inició la guerra, si se le podía llamar así, ya que hasta el momento Hermione y Pansy solo habían estado resistiendo. Pansy insistía en que no convenía enfrentar a Daphne y Hermione tenía que morder su lengua para no decirle que estaba actuando con cobardía.

—Vámonos —ordenó Pansy y a regañadientes obedeció el pedido.

—¿Miedo, Parkinson?

—Hermione, por favor —susurró, evitando así que ella se volteara para responder a Daphne.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para dejar de escuchar las risas exageradas de la Slytherin, Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa.

—¿Por qué los Gryffindors son tan impulsivos? —Bromeó.

Hermione se tomó la pregunta de forma literal y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Ella se inquirió lo mismo días anteriores y no encontraba una buena respuesta. ¿Por qué no se controlaba frente a Daphne Greengrass? Ella solía ser el freno de Ron y Harry con Draco Malfoy. ¿Y ahora ella actuaba con impulsividad? No tenía sentido. Pero cuando pensaba en todo lo que esa desagradable Slytherin hacía… Ahí, con la rabia burbujeando en su estómago, era tan claro, tan obvio…

—No tiene caso caer en sus juegos, busca que piquemos.

La mente de Hermione volvió a la realidad tras las palabras de Pansy y le habló:

—¿Hasta cuándo quieres aguantar, Pansy?

Desde castigos con McGonagall hasta con Snape, emboscadas en pasillos, en el Gran Comedor… O incluso ese mismo día: Ellas habían ido a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros, se separaron durante diez minutos, y eso fue suficiente para que esa chica apareciera y dijera cosas hirientes a Pansy. Porque sí, Hermione no tenía dudas de que esa lengua de serpiente no podría haber estado libre de veneno. ¡Ella ni quería saber qué barbaridades habrá dicho cuando no estaba allí! Su paciencia se agotaba.

—Al principio es intensa. Pero pierde interés con el tiempo.

—Oh, por supuesto. Se notaba el poco interés que tenía por molestarte en el tren.

Pansy guardó silencio, incómoda. Pero Hermione tenía demasiado que decir todavía:

—Septiembre, octubre, noviembre… Y aún con todo ese tiempo, te siguió haciendo la vida imposible. ¡Ya casi es febrero Pansy!

—¡Ya lo sé!

—¡No dejes que se aproveche de ti!

—Por favor, ya cállate. Ya no me digas qué hacer.

—Si hicieras algo, no tendría que decirte qué hacer.

—¡Basta! Por favor, solo deja el tema. No quiero hablar de esto.

—Bueno, yo no quiero que dejes que Daphne haga lo que quiera. ¡Hay que defendernos!

—¡Deja de meterte en esto, no es tu problema! 

Hermione se puso roja, y al ver que la otra giraba el rostro para ignorarla, le dio la espalda en respuesta.

—No te molesto más entonces —gruñó, y se alejó con rapidez.

Por el rabillo del ojo Hermione pudo ver que Pansy ni siquiera volteó a verla. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva para ahogarlo.

. . .

Hermione caminó a las afueras del castillo, buscando desabrumarse al escapar de los hechos. Respirar un poco de aire fresco y ver el Sol despejaría su mente. Bajó los escalones con prisa, ansiosa… Y se hundió en la nieve.

—¡Ah, está helado! —Chilló.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, subiendo sobre el último escalón. Miró el hueco en la nieve donde había estado, era enorme. Parecía que había nevado hace poco. Levantó la cabeza: Se extendía sobre ella un cielo cubierto de nubes grises. Inhaló profundamente entonces, y se arrepintió muchísimo. La nariz se le habría llenado de escarcha de haber sido físicamente posible. El aire estaba muy frío. Volvió a entrar al castillo sin pensarlo dos veces. Y en cierta forma, la salida sí que la había despejado; como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima.

—Hola Hermione.

La aludida dio un pequeño salto del susto y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie allí.

—¿Hace mucho frío, cierto?

Ahora que ya estaba más atenta, encontró el origen de la voz: Sentada en el suelo, divisó a Luna Lovegood. A pesar de tener falda estaba con las piernas cruzadas, como suelen estar los niños pequeños. Poseía en sus manos un cuaderno y una pluma, también tenía una mancha negra bajo el labio, que obviamente fue un accidente con la tinta que estaba apoyada a un lado de ella (Aunque Hermione sospechaba que Luna no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle todavía).

—Sí —respondió Hermione—. Salí con prisa y no recordé buscar mi abrigo.

Luna esbozó una sonrisa amable y luego palmeó el suelo a su lado. Hermione se puso nerviosa, no le apetecía sentarse en el suelo frío y duro, pero sería un poco descortés negarse e irse. Sopesó la idea de hablarle estando ella parada.

—No tiene sentido que vayas de un lado al otro cuando no sabes qué quieres —comentó la rubia, con una tranquilidad y seguridad que, aunque no era igual, le recordó a la profesora de Adivinaciones. Seguro era culpa de esa forma de mirar tan peculiar que ambas compartían.

Hermione suspiró y aceptó sentarse a su lado, después de todo, ella estaba en lo cierto. ¡Se dejaba llevar por las emociones, y ella no suele ser así! Lo mejor era detenerse y volver a reconectar con su cerebro.

Luna por otro lado no parecía estar muy interesada en la Gryffindor, ya que la ignoró monumentalmente, y se dedicó a garabatear en su cuaderno. Hermione no estaba segura de qué dibujaba, parecían criaturas inventadas. Pero tenía experiencia ya en tratar con la rubia, sabía que no le iba a gustar escuchar qué eran según ella. Prefirió ignorar eso, ya había peleado con Pansy y lo último que le faltaba era discutir con Luna también.

—¿Hace mucho estabas aquí? —Preguntó Hermione, intentando tener una conversación normal.

—No estoy segura —murmuró y luego se llevó la pluma a la boca, mordisqueándola. No despegaba los ojos de su cuaderno.

Hermione contó hasta diez para mantener la calma y no estresarse al ver ese mal hábito de la otra chica.

—Te saludé cuando saliste del castillo —retomó, con un tono apacible.

—¿En serio? Lo lamento —dijo enseguida Hermione—. Juro que no te escuché.

—Lo sé —la calmó—. Parecía que estabas por llorar. Es normal que estuvieras distraída.

—Yo… —Hermione se sentía avergonzada.

—Y... ¿Qué sucedió?

Como dos faros, los ojos saltones de Luna la enfocaron. Estando tan cerca, la mirada de esa chica resultaba todavía más intensa. Como si ella pudiera verte en tu totalidad y no pudieras ocultarle nada. Y al mismo tiempo, sentías que ella no tenía problema alguno en mostrarse tal cual es, cosa que también intimidaba.

—Discutí con —dudó—, con... Pansy.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella es… —Hermione de nuevo se detuvo. Era buena expresándose, pero todo lo que rodeaba a Pansy solía ser de extrema dificultad por alguna causa para ella.

Luna muy atenta a su compañía, no despegó sus ojos de su rostro, esperando que se aclarara.

—Es tan... Evasiva. Eso es. Evasiva.

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo que si eso es todo? ¡Se deja molestar, es una idiota! —Se quejó.

Luna bajó la mirada a su cuaderno y volvió a garabatear. Eso confundió a Hermione. ¿La había aburrido? ¿Había dicho algo malo? Volviendo sobre sus propias palabras, encontró el problema: "Se deja molestar". Hermione quizá había sido insensible. Luna sufrió bullying durante años.

—Luna, no quise…

"¿Uh?" murmuró, levantando la vista para volver a enfocar a Hermione.

—Lo que dije antes, no quise ofenderte.

—No te preocupes Hermione, no me molestó. Es que otro polwoky se acercó. Tenía que dibujarlo antes de que se fuera.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, sin terminar de creérselo. Miró hacia el centro del pasillo, intentando ver qué cosa estaría confundiendo Luna con una criatura mágica.

—Sobre Pansy… Es un poco cobarde, tienes razón —habló Luna.

—¿Disculpa?—Hermione todavía estaba tan impactada que le estaba costando centrarse en la conversación. Era extraño estar junto a alguien que veía cosas que no estaban allí.

—A Pansy no le gusta pelear cuando sabe que va a perder.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—¿No lo notaste? —De nuevo Luna parecía sorprendida. Pero Hermione no entendía, ¿qué debería notar ella? Pansy nunca le dijo eso. —Es obvio que ella no pelea con Daphne porque sabe que van a darle una paliza.

—¿Le quieren pegar? —Hermione estaba escandalizada.

—No —Luna pensó unos segundos y se corrigió—. En realidad no lo sé. Pero vi a alumnas de primer año a las que Daphne les pegó. Esa chica parece algo violenta.

—¡Pero con más razón hay que detenerla!

—Supongo —murmuró Luna.

—¿No estás segura? ¿Piensas que está bien que Pansy deje que la hostiguen así? —La rabia se filtró en sus palabras. De nuevo esa horrible sensación crecía en su estómago.

—¿Pero no te molestan a ti también? ¿No es eso más importante?

—¿Cómo...?

Luna previó la pregunta: —Ginny me contó.

—Solo me molestan porque estoy cerca de Pansy, sino no lo harían… Es ella la que está en problemas. Pansy no se defiende y no deja que yo lo haga por ella.

—Si ella no necesita tu ayuda…

—¡Sí la necesita! Solo es muy cabeza dura para aceptarlo.

Luna cerró su cuaderno y luego habló:

—Creo que te equivocas.

Esas palabras chocaron a Hermione. No estaba para nada familiarizada con eso. Ella no comete errores. Más bien ella corrige los errores.

—No pienso que Pansy sea terca —dijo Luna—. Pienso que, al igual que tú, quiere que estés bien y que no te molesten por su culpa.

Bueno, Hermione sin duda no había pensado esa posibilidad.

—Yo no necesito que me cuide. ¡A ella es a la que están molestando!

—Te están molestando por juntarte con ella. ¿No sentirías culpa si fuera al revés?

Hermione balbuceó, frustrada, porque no quería darle la razón a Luna aunque supiera que decía algo cierto. 

—Pero aún así, ella debería defenderse sola si no quiere que sus amigos lo hagan en su lugar.

—Como Pansy lo ve, es más inteligente no atacar —Luna clavó su mirada al suelo antes de seguir hablando: —Yo suelo hacer lo mismo. Ginny quiere que me defienda, pero a veces sientes que no tiene sentido hacerlo. Sé que Pansy no es como yo. Somos muy diferentes. Pero entiendo lo que es tener que agachar la cabeza para evitar problemas —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luna: —No todos somos como ustedes los Gryffindors. Y eso no está mal. Algunos hasta dirían que es lo más prudente.

—Luna... No puedo. Me duele no hacer nada. No puedo solo aceptar la decisión de Pansy.

—Ella te importa mucho —comentó con voz soñadora, parecía haber olvidado de qué estaban hablando—. Es bonito ver que la quieres tanto.

Hermione enrojeció por las abruptas palabras y se apresuró a quitar importancia a lo dicho:

—¿Qué? Ya. Es normal, no me gusta que molesten a mis amigos, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. 

—Así que todavía son solo amigas —murmuró Luna para sí misma.

—Eh… ¿Si? ¿Qué más podríamos ser?

—Bueno, ella te gusta así que…

—¡A mí no me gusta Pansy! —La paró Hermione. Luna la miró con curiosidad, causando que se pusiera nerviosa—. También te defendería a ti si veo que te dicen algo malo. No trato de forma especial a Pansy.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte. A ella también le gustas.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Sentía, extrañamente, su cerebro en blanco.

—No me lo dijo —aclaró Luna—. Pero es bastante obvio. ¿No lo crees?

—No lo es —negó con un hilo de voz, tratando de que su alma volviera al cuerpo.

—¿Entonces no quieres proteger a Pansy porque la amas?

—¿Amar? —Hermione sintió su boca demasiado seca—. Creo que estás siendo demasiado exagerada...

Esto era el colmo. Primero Ron decía esto. Ahora Luna. ¿Era esto alguna clase de broma pesada?

—Oh —soltó Luna con un tono muy agudo—. Pensé que eras inteligente con los sentimientos también. Pero parece que no.

Hermione se sintió ofendida por eso, pero se abstuvo de corregirla.

—Como sea. No deberían pelear tú y Pansy, ninguna tiene la culpa de esta situación y no deberían dejar que esto las separe. Los adultos son el problema. Nunca hacen nada para que las reglas sean justas.

—Las reglas son justas…

—No lo son si no las ejecutan de forma efectiva. Muchas veces cuando les fui a decir a los profesores que otros me molestaban, ellos no me creían y pensaban que lo inventé. Todos piensan que me invento cosas que no existen o no pasaron.

—Eso es… ¡Tan injusto! Ellos no pueden dejarse llevar también por los rumores de que estás loca, ¡son profesores! —Hermione guardó silencio, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero luego se giró para quedar enfrentada a Luna—. De verdad lo lamento.

—No es tu culpa que los profesores…

—Lamento haber sido de las que se dejaron llevar por los rumores.

Luna la miró con sorpresa y curiosidad.

—No puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero te prometo que puedes contar conmigo y no solo con Ginny. Eres mi amiga Luna, y ojalá haber sido tu amiga mucho antes.

La rubia quedó enmudecida, como si estuviera decidiendo si creerle o no, hasta que una sonrisa enorme se extendió por su rostro.

—Gracias. Me alegra que seamos amigas.

Hermione se alegró mucho por esas palabras. Era su segunda nueva amiga ese año, si lo pensaba. No era normal que hiciera tantas amistades nuevas en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

Todavía podía sentir la emoción que la recorrió cuando Pansy y ella se hicieron amigas, fue… Fue diferente a esta situación. Eso causó que Hermione empalideciera. ¿Qué era diferente? Volvió a mirar a Luna, que de nuevo había vuelto a trabajar en su cuaderno, para intentar encontrar una respuesta.

Era diferente.

Hermione actuaba y se sentía diferente con Pansy. ¿Sería… verdad? ¿Ron y Luna tendrían razón? ¿O estaba sobreanalizando su amistad con la Slytherin? No, sin duda se sentía de otra manera. ¿Pero tan diferente? ¿A ella le gustaba de verdad Pansy? Su corazón latía más rápido de solo pensarlo. Se sentía extraña. Estaba de verdad muy confundida.

Se tentó por preguntarle a Luna por qué pensaba que a Pansy le gustaba ella, pero eso generó mayor inquietud en la Gryffindor. ¿No debería preguntarle por qué piensa que a Hermione le gusta Pansy y no al revés? ¿Ella quería gustarle a Pansy? El cerebro de Hermione iba demasiado rápido. Era demasiada información… Así que decidió parar. No era el momento para pensar esto. Ya indagaría en sus sentimientos más adelante. Ahora había algo más importante: Detener a Daphne.

Hermione, sintiéndose segura y ya más centrada, se levantó del suelo.

—Luna —la llamó—. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro. ¿Para qué?

—Darle su merecido a Daphne.

—¿Nosotras le daremos su merecido? —Repitió Luna con un tono inocente.

—No, todos nosotros.

—No sé si te estoy entendiendo bien Hermione…

—Tú no te puedes enfrentar a todos sola. Incluso Ginny y tú no pueden enfrentar a todas las personas que te molestan, solas. Esa es la clave.

Luna parpadeó un par de veces, pero parecía todavía bastante confundida.

—Una o dos personas no pueden contra un montón de compañeros abusivos. Pero si no son dos, sino diez personas, ahí las cosas se ponen más justas.

Luna sonrió con complicidad entonces y dijo emocionada: —Busquemos a Ginny. 

Cuando Luna estuvo por ponerse a caminar, Hermione la detuvo. 

—Casi lo olvido. Tienes tinta. Ahí. 

Luna restregó su manga sobre su boca. Pero la mancha no se limpió. Hermione soltó una risa y sacó su varita, con un rápido movimiento, lanzó un hechizo para ayudar a Luna. Ya luego de ese pequeño inconveniente, ambas chicas partieron en busca de la pelirroja. Hermione se sentía esperanzada. Quería ayudar a Pansy. Aún si no quería su ayuda, necesitaba hacerlo. Porque la quiere. ¿Como amiga, como algo más? No lo sabe. Pero la quiere y eso es suficiente.

Claro que… Esperaba que también Ginny la quisiera mucho a ella, porque tenía un plan para el cual necesitaba que ninguno de sus amigos tuviera planes en la fecha de San Valentín, que estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina. 


	19. [18] Pansy: Hermione tiene menos sensibilidad que un cuadro.

El capítulo que estaba leyendo del libro "Numerología y Gramática" parecía ser eterno. En realidad no eran tantas páginas para leer, pero Pansy estaba teniendo grandes dificultades para concentrarse esa tarde.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía a esas horas. Nada más estaban ella, cuatro estudiantes de Ravenclaw en otra mesa alejada (Trabajando en grupo), dos Hufflepuff que eran tan pequeños que seguro eran de primer año y la aburrida señora Pince en su escritorio. Pansy no quería seguir encerrada en ese lugar, le resultaba deprimente, pero necesita terminar su tarea de Aritmancia y en su dormitorio sería imposible. En la sala común de Slytherin estaba lleno de chicas chillando por el día de San Valentín. En especial su dormitorio, donde ya varias de sus compañeras tenían citas planeadas y se probaban cada prenda de sus armarios para ver cuál les quedaba mejor ...

Pansy apretó la pluma con la que estaba tomando notas más fuerte. Solo recordar que se aproximaba el 14 de febrero la hacía querer poner sus ojos en blanco. ¡Las citas de San Valentín le resultaban tan estúpidas! Cosas como regalarse flores y dulces con forma de corazón la hacían querer vomitar. Y ni quería pensar en la estupidez de ir a la Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié. Las decoraciones allí eran tan empalagosamente vergonzosas… Tanto rosa, volantes, con cosas de encaje y porcelana… Un escalofrío de disgusto la atravesó al pensar en entrar en ese lugar. ¿Era acaso ella la única alumna en todo Hogwarts que pensaba que esa tienda parecía más bien un lugar de reuniones para abuelas? ¿No debería ir allí la gente a tejer, en lugar de a besarse?

Pansy intentó seguir con su lectura. Si tan solo la tonta de Hermione no estaba dando vueltas en su mente... En su defensa, que odiara las cursilerías no significaba que no pensara en el amor. Todas las personas a su alrededor hablaban de quienes les gustaban. ¿Así que cómo no iba a terminar pensando en eso ella también? Ya que "el amor estaba en el aire". Pero no debería olvidar su tarea, que estaba bien presente en la mesa donde trabajaba. Apenas había avanzado, así que se obligó a seguir leyendo. Y de verdad lo intentó, pero una pregunta se impuso en su mente: ¿Hermione ya habrá hecho estas tareas ? Pansy cerró sus ojos, odiándose a sí misma, pensando que estaba en serios problemas. Su obsesión por Hermione no hacía más que empeorar. Incluso se planteaba decirle de pasar el día de San Valentín juntas. ¡Ella, Pansy Parkinson, en una cita! ¡A ella no le gustan esas cosas! Pero claro que con Hermione parecía olvidarse de eso…

Suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento. No le gustaba sentirse así de insegura. Una parte de ella quería ser aún más descarada para que no le quedaran dudas a Hermione de sus intenciones (Ya había estado intentando llamar la atención de la chica, aunque no estaba segura de si la otra lo captaba). Pero otra parte de ella quería guardar esos sentimientos, no tenía idea de cómo sobrellevarlos cuando Hermione era también su amiga. Pansy chasqueó con su lengua, disgustada. Ella nunca se había sentido así por alguien y menos que menos pensó que podría ser tan complicado. Era tan molesto, pero tan agradable al mismo tiempo. Solo pensar en esa chica hacía que un calor se extendiera por su pecho y tuviera muchas ganas de ir a verla, escucharla, hablarle ... Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, una casi imperceptible sonrisa se extendía en su rostro porque las ganas de salir de esa condenada biblioteca e ir a buscar a la Gryffindor resultaba cada vez más tentador para ella. Pero se quedó pasmada ante lo que se encontró.

—Hola Pansy —murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Hace cuánto estabas aquí? —Preguntó en el mismo tono de voz, y aunque no fue su intención, sonó como una acusación. 

Pansy sentía que su corazón se había detenido, todavía algo atontada porque ni siquiera tuvo que salir del lugar para encontrar a la Gryffindor.

—Disculpa —se apresuró a decir la otra, ya que estaba bastante avergonzada—. No sabía si debía hablar, parecías estar pensando algo y no quería asustarte.

—¿Y esperar sentada en total silencio te pareció que no me asustaría?

Hermione boqueó un par de veces mientras el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada al libro de Aritmancia que estaba leyendo pocos minutos atrás. Eso pareció relajarla y le preguntó, cambiando el tema:

—¿Todavía no terminaste la tarea?

Pansy bufó en respuesta, en el fondo quería culparla abiertamente a ella de su desconcentración, y por lo tanto de su atraso en sus tareas.

—Yo la terminé hace varios días —agregó, con ese típico tono de sabionda, por el cual tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos.

"Obvio que Hermione Granger terminó toda su tarea", pensó. Aunque ambas cursan esa misma materia, no la hacen juntas. Los de Gryffindor tienen Aritmancia con los de Ravenclaw y los de Slytherin con los de Hufflepuff.

—Casi no avancé —confesó de mala gana y luego se excusó con una pequeña mentira: —Este tema me aburre.

—Debes hacerlo igual.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero a este paso creo que no podré salir a divertirme en Hogsmeade mañana —bromeó. Aunque Hermione, lejos de reírse, se puso seria de golpe y le preguntó:

—¿Tienes una cita de San Valentín?

Pansy abrió sus ojos con bastante sorpresa. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

—¿Celosa? —La picó.

—Claro que no, puedes salir con quien quieras, no me importa —dijo Hermione, tan rápido, que parecía que no había respirado en toda la oración.

La reacción de la Gryffindor le sacó una carcajada.

—En realidad te preguntaba si tenías celos de que yo tuviera una pareja y tú no —le aclaró. —Pero gracias por tu aprobación, Hermione, me alegro de que me dejes salir con quien quiera.

Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y entre balbuceos intentó defenderse, sin éxito. Pansy al ver el cortocircuito que la otra estaba atravesando, se regodeó del gusto. La conversación había dado un giro maravilloso: Quién diría que Hermione no quería que tuviera citas. Miró con detenimiento a la Gryffindor, analizándola con cuidado. ¿Sería posible que ella no fuera la única interesada?

Lo que Hermione tenía de traga libros, Pansy lo tenía de detallista. Los sonrojos de Hermione a su alrededor solo iban en ascenso, las miradas que le daba cuando pensaba que Pansy estaba distraída eran cada vez más detalladas y largas. ¡Y ahora Hermione había metido la pata y dicho que tenía celos! Eso la había llenado de confianza. Sintió que su corazón se alborotaba. ¿Qué pasaría si tentaba más su suerte y era aún más obvia? La Slytherin no haría una acción suicida y declararía sus sentimientos como si de una novela romántica se tratara, pero podía intentar tensar los hilos para que la Gryffindor cayera a sus pies. Sería fácil, estaban en su terreno, sus habilidades sociales eran mil veces mejores que las de Hermione.

—Pansy —la llamaron. Eso la sacó de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta. Asintió con la cabeza, para que Hermione siguiera hablando: —¿Con quién tienes una cita?

La Slytherin tuvo que aguantarse la sonrisa que quería escapar. ¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿Realmente Hermione podría sentir lo mismo que ella? Tenía que esforzarse por contener la emoción y la alegría.

—Solo estoy sorprendida —se defendió, parecía asustada por no obtener respuesta—. No te vi nunca hablando con ningún chico, no pensé que te gustaría alguien. No imaginé que tendrías una cita —Hermione soltó un suspiro pesado y murmuró "Soy una idiota" tan por lo bajo que Pansy apenas logró escucharlo.

—Bueno, está bien, suficiente —la detuvo Pansy. Su sonrisa ladina se negaba a desaparecer, y más bien, se ensanchaba mientras más se hundía Hermione a sí misma. —Para empezar, ¿quién dijo que yo tengo una cita?

Hermione la miró como si estuviera loca. No dijo ni una palabra, pero era claro que en su mente estaba repasando toda la conversación, intentando entender lo que Pansy había dicho.

—Solo dije que quería ir a Hogsmeade, Hermione. Tú sola te inventaste que tenía una cita.

—Pero tú... ¡Tú dijiste que estaba celosa de tu cita! —exclamó, incrédula.

Pansy llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios e hizo un suave siseo indicando que habló muy alto. Hermione puso una mueca de pena y miró a su alrededor, temiendo que alguien haya escuchado sus palabras.

—Vi la oportunidad de molestarte y la aproveché. ¿No me conoces a esta altura? —se burló.

—Eres tan odiosa —se quejó la otra, y Pansy no perdió el tiempo de seguir analizando con cuidado sus reacciones. Casi apostaba que Hermione se alegraba de saber que no tenía una cita con alguien.

—Además —dijo, pero no continuó hablando. Eso obligó a Hermione a enfrentar su mirada. Pansy acomodó un poco de su cabello tras su oreja, y haciendo una sonrisa poco inocente, volvió a hablar: —Deberías estar más abierta a las posibilidades. Si tuviera una cita, no sería con un chico.

A Hermione por poco se le desencaja la mandíbula. Pansy no estaba segura de si fue por lo que dijo o por las acciones que realizó, pero estaba satisfecha del resultado: La Gryffindor había tragado saliva de una forma muy abrupta y notoria. Como parecía que la otra estaba todavía demasiado pasmada, siguió molestándola:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De verdad nunca se te ocurrió que una chica podía tener una cita con otra chica? A veces me sorprende lo lenta que eres...

—¿Te gustan las mujeres? —murmuró Hermione, que no parecía estar cerca de terminar de procesar toda la información.

—¿A ti no?

Hermione se encogió en el asiento y enrojeció. Pansy se puso nerviosa entonces, ¿qué haría si Hermione le decía que no? ¿Ella había malinterpretado la situación? "No" se dijo a sí misma, calmándose, "Existe la posibilidad de que hasta hace poco ella solo había sentido interés por hombres y ahora esté confundida". El pensamiento no le gustaba ni le daba mucha confianza, pero era una posibilidad. "Puede que sea la primera y única chica que le gustó" meditó entonces. Esa posibilidad empezaba a gustarle. Pansy quería ser la única, quería ser ese caso especial.

—Eso no es tan normal para los muggles —murmuró.

Pansy levantó una de sus cejas, inquiriendo.

—No es que esté mal... Yo solo...

—Está bien, está bien —la paró, mostrándose con más confianza de la que realmente tenía—. No tengas ahora una crisis de identidad.

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna crisis! —Chilló por lo bajo Hermione.

—Claro que la estás teniendo. Pareciera que la idea de dos mujeres juntas te asustara. Debí haberlo supuesto, muchos hijos de muggles suelen tener problemas con este tema.

Hermione miró a otro lado, apenada. Aunque su rostro pasó de vergüenza a sorpresa en un parpadeo:

—Dijiste hijos de muggles.

—Eh... Sí. ¿Y?

—Cambiaste mucho —murmuró, con un tono empapado de orgullo y una sonrisa—. Realmente cambiaste —repitió.

"Oh" soltó Pansy, entendiendo por qué la chica tenía esa sonrisa de idiota. Ahora incluso ella se sentía sorprendida. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses. Ya no decía "sangre sucia", no molestaba a los demás, tenía nuevos amigos, se llevaba bien con los amigos de Hermione, y por Merlín, Hermione, ella había sido un gran cambio por donde se viera. De enemigas a amigas. Y encima quería que siguieran cambiando las cosas: Que dejaran de ser amigas y que fueran algo más. Ese pensamiento puso nerviosa a Pansy. No era buena idea desear ser novia de Hermione cuando la tenía frente a ella.

—Puede que yo también haya cambiado. O descubierto cosas —murmuró la Gryffindor.

Pansy sintió que se le iba a escapar el corazón por la garganta. Quería hablar, preguntarle qué descubrió. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que descubrió tuviera que ver con ella. Preferiblemente que le gustaba, o mejor aún, que le resultara atractiva, que quisiera besarla... Sus ojos bajaron enseguida a los labios de la Gryffindor.

"Maldición, no pienses en besarla en medio de la biblioteca" se regañó Pansy a sí misma.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione. Eso extrañó Pansy. Pero luego empalideció. ¿Ella dijo lo que pensó en voz alta?

—No te escuché bien —insistió la Gryffindor—. ¿Has dicho algo sobre maldecir la biblioteca?

Pansy estaba tan horrorizada y al mismo tiempo aliviada de que Hermione no haya escuchado su frase completa.

—No importa. Olvídalo.

La otra no parecía muy contenta con su respuesta, pero no le dio tiempo a quejarse:

—¿Nunca te gustó una chica entonces? —Volvió a retomar Pansy.

La respuesta a esa pregunta le asustaba, pero se moriría si no sabía pronto la respuesta.

—¿Por qué te importa? —Se quejó la otra.

—Estás intentando evitar la pregunta —la acusó Pansy.

—No estoy evitándola y no, no me gustan.

La felicidad que Pansy había estado sintiendo hasta el momento se explotó.

—¿Cómo que no? —Preguntó indignada.

Las palabras se le habían escapado ya que estaba ligeramente dolida. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

—¿Qué? ¿Está mal?

Pansy puso mala cara, se sentía estúpida.

—Como sea, tú te lo pierdes —murmuró.

Hermione soltó una risa suave, cosa que fastidió más a Pansy.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Ginny me dijo lo mismo un día.

Pansy ahora se sentía aún peor. ¡Qué horrible tener algo en común con la pesada de Weasley!

—Estoy bastante segura de que Weasley se comió la boca con la mitad de los chicos Hogwarts —la desestimó.

—Odio admitir que es posible que tengas razón, pero —Pansy no pudo evitar soltar una risa, interrumpiéndola. Era gracioso pensar en lo mojigata que podía ser Hermione cuando se lo proponía—. Pero —remarcó, obligando a la Slytherin a centrarse—. También estuvo con chicas.

—Bueno, supongo que es de esperarse que Weasley lo quiera todo...

—No seas idiota.

Pansy se disculpó entre risas, cosa que molestó más a Hermione, pero no insistió en el tema.

—Oye —dijo Pansy—, no es que no me divierta burlarme de Weasley... ¿Pero viniste a la biblioteca para algo en particular? Es decir, de golpe te apareciste frente a mí. No teníamos acordado juntarnos.

Era mejor hablar de otra cosa, enterarse que Hermione no estaba interesada en chicas consiguió desinflar la confianza que se tenía. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era dejar el tema del amor atrás. 

—Oh, es cierto —recordó Hermione—. Va a parecerte un chiste, pero vine porque quería preguntarte si estabas libre en San Valentín.

Bueno, ahora Pansy sí que estaba confundida. ¿Hermione estaba interesada en ella o no? "¿Es lesbiana o no?" pensó, ya exasperada. "Bueno, en realidad sería imposible que sea lesbiana. Será bisexual en todo caso, como lo tonta de Weasley" se corrigió a sí misma.

—¿Quieres salir a Hogsmeade conmigo en San Valentín? —preguntó ya de forma más directa Hermione.

Pansy sentía los latidos de su corazón hasta en las orejas. No entendía por qué Hermione le estaba pidiendo una cita si hace dos segundos parecía bastante reacia a una cita entre dos chicas. Pero ella no iba a quejarse si su crisis de identidad se había resulto tan rápido. Un momento, ¿esto era algo así como una declaración de sentimientos?

—¿Pansy...? —Insistió Hermione, con duda.

—¡Sí! —Se apresuró a decir.

—¿Si? —Repitió Hermione, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Pansy no entendía nada, pero se sentía tan feliz que podría haber saltado del asiento e ido a abrazar a Pince.

—Es genial. Luna y Ginny me dijeron que sí también. Te prometo que nos divertiremos.

"¿Qué?", pensó.

—¿Qué? —Finalmente verbalizó.

—Pensé que sería una buena idea salir con amigos —Explicó. —Por eso quería preguntarte si tenías una cita para San Valentín.

"Todavía debo preguntarle a algunas personas más" escuchó que murmuró Hermione, más para sí misma que para ella.

Pansy contó hasta tres e intentó mantener la calma y no golpear su cara contra el escritorio. "Soy. Tan. Estúpida" gruñó en su mente. ¡Era obvio que Hermione quería salir con ella como amigas! Se sentía furiosa. Bajó la vista a sus pergaminos, y queriendo escapar de la cita de amigos que había aceptado por error, dijo:

—Todavía no terminé mi tarea.

—Oh, lo lamento —susurró Hermione, preocupada—. Te distraje.

—No pasa nada. Pero con todo esto no sé si llegaré a terminarlo antes de mañana, ya sabes, San Valentín...

—¿Y si te dejo copiar mis tareas?

Pansy tuvo ganas de gritar de impotencia. ¿De verdad la chica que le gustaba estaba ofreciéndose a ayudarla para así poder tener una cita de amigas con ella?

—¿Segura? No quiero aprovecharme, sé que no te gusta que los demás nos copiemos...

—Tranquila —dijo, incluso moviendo su mano para restar importancia—. Solo será esta vez. Ayudé montones de veces a Ron, ¿cómo no voy a ayudarte a ti hoy?

Pansy sonrió, intentando parecer agradecida, aunque por dentro se sentía miserable.

—Ven, acompáñame a mi Sala Común, tomaré rápido los pergaminos y podrás copiarlos —ofreció Hermione mientras se levantaba del asiento. Pansy la imitó con desgana, todavía sus emociones se sentían machacadas, como si las hubieran masticado, escupido y tirado a la basura. 

Al salir de la biblioteca, Hermione cruzó sus brazos, enarcó una de sus cejas y le preguntó de forma acusadora:

—Antes de que yo te lo dijera, ya habías asumido que no tenía una cita. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando me dijiste celosa. 

—Sí, claro —confirmó. 

—Podría haber tenido una cita. 

Y como todavía estaba dolida, decidió devolverle el golpe a Hermione de la única manera que conocía, burlándose de ella: —Podrías, sí... Pero todos sabemos que eres una mojigata.

—¡Yo no...!

—¿Debo recordarte cómo te pones cuando hago algún chiste sexual?

—Son... Son de mal gusto —susurró avergonzada.

—¡Tan inocente! —Dijo con un tono dulce y lleno de ironía. —No te ofendas Hermione, pero es imposible que tú tengas una cita. Podrían estar coqueteándote frente a tus narices y no te darías cuenta.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes? —Se quejó, totalmente indignada.

—Créeme, lo sé —susurró.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco, le ordenó que la siguiera y comenzó a caminar. Pansy esperó unos segundos hasta que finalmente la siguió. Sonrió de forma engreída al ver como Hermione miraba sobre su hombre si la seguía. La Gryffindor era demasiado orgullosa para detenerse o hablarle después de haberle dado una orden. Los ojos de Pansy bajaron por su espalda, viendo el balanceo en las caderas de Hermione. No se entretuvo demasiado con las vistas, no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierta, pero al menos sentía que estaba siendo recompensada con el panorama. ¡Era lo mínimo que merecía, bastante se había burlado el mundo de ella dentro de la biblioteca! Sus ojos bajaron más, ahora viendo las piernas. Pansy suspiró, sabiendo que quedaban pocas escaleras antes de que llegaran a la Sala Común. Cuando divisó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se obligó a levantar los ojos. Reaccionó justo a tiempo, un segundo antes de que Hermione volteara.

—Espérame aquí —le indicó.

Pansy se sorprendió de que Hermione no tuviera problemas en decir la contraseña en su presencia. Pero le alegró darse cuenta de que confiaba tanto en ella. En cuanto quedó sola, se cruzó de brazos. Miró a ambos lados, intentando encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la mujer del retrato la miraba mal. Pansy no se quedó atrás y frunció el ceño sin desviar sus ojos del cuadro, desafiándola.

—No debería mirar así a la señorita Granger —la regañó el cuadro.

Las mejillas pálidas de la Slytherin se pusieron rosadas. "Yo no la estaba mirando de una forma en especial" balbuceó. El cuadro negó con la cabeza, como si la estuviera dando por un caso perdido. Ambas allí sabían bien que Pansy no había actuado con inocencia.

—Por favor no se lo diga —rogó con un hilo de voz.

—Un Slytherin no me dirá a mí que hacer y qué no —la amenazó.

Pansy abrió sus ojos con horror. ¿De verdad un cuadro estaba regañándola?

—No lo volveré a hacer.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con mucha ironía. —¿Por qué será que no te creo?

—No estaba pensando —murmuró—. Lo siento, de verdad, por favor no se lo diga.

El retrato la miró con severidad pero no llegó a decir nada más porque Hermione abrió la puerta, cortando la conversación. Tenía una sonrisa enorme, llevaba además de los pergaminos (Que debían ser la tarea de Aritmancia), un libro entre manos.

—Mira Pansy, casi olvido mostrártelo. ¡Estoy segura de que amarás este libro!

La Slytherin no pudo evitar reír, olvidando momentáneamente a la Dama Gorda. La alegría de Hermione por los libros era contagiosa.

—Lo leeré entonces.

—Ni siquiera te dije de qué es —le recordó.

—Siempre me gusta leer lo que me recomiendas —dijo, extendiendo una mano para agarrar el libro.

Hermione sonrió complacida.

—Ven, por allí hay unos bancos para que puedas escribir las respuestas de Aritmancia.

—Supongo que me guardaré tu secreto, chica —habló el cuadro, cuando la Gryffindor estuvo lo suficientemente alejada para no escuchar.

—¿De verdad? —Pansy parpadeó con incredulidad.

—Sí, guardaré tu sucio secreto de adolescente.

"¿Sucio?" pensó Pansy. El cuadro bufó antes de explicarse:

—Estás tan enamorada que me da pena verlo.

La Slyherin se mordió la lengua para no decir algo como: "Qué cuadro más desagradable eres". Prefirió no tentar su suerte, decirle gracias y apresurarse a encontrarse con Hermione, la cual ya había extendido los pergaminos sobre el asiento. Pansy se sentó a su lado y se puso a estudiar sin perder tiempo, queriendo olvidar a la Dama Gorda y las ganas de decirle a Hermione que era la persona más estúpida que había conocido en cuanto a sentimientos se tratara. 


	20. [19] Hermione:  ¿Cuánto falta?

* * *

_Faltan sesenta y ocho horas,_   
_treinta minutos y quince segundos_   
_para "Operación Jaque Mate_ _"._

* * *

La nieve había cesado y bajo uno de los árboles todavía cubiertos de nieve, estaban tres Gryffindors conversando. Parecían alterados:

—¿Cómo...? Harry, no soy el único que piensa que está loca. ¿No? —Dijo Ron, con el tono agudo que lo caracterizaba cuando algo lo trastocaba.

Harry no respondió, prefirió recordarle algo más importante a Hermione:

—Ese día veré a Sirius.

El trío estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Al ser amigos del semigigante conocían su hogar y sus alrededores como las palmas de sus manos, y sabían bien que raras veces frecuentaban los demás alumnos el lugar. Podían hablar sin miedo a ser espiados por Slytherins malintencionados.

—¿Podemos seguir caminando? —Rogó Ron, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la cabaña, mientras acomodaba su bufanda—. Llevamos ya demasiado tiempo aquí, y hace frío.

Harry y Hermione le dieron la razón. Aunque no había quién los pudiera espiar, el clima era difícil de soportar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hagrid y tocaron la puerta, el gran hombre los saludó con una sonrisa y los invitó a entrar.

—¡Chicos, qué alegría verlos! —dijo mientras buscaba unas tazas de té para todos.

—Hermione enloqueció —espetó Ron, sin dejar de caminar, y se sentó con poca gracia en una de las sillas más cercanas al fuego de la chimenea.

—Hagrid, prométenos que no dirás nada —pidió Harry, viéndolo a los ojos con mucha seriedad.

—Estamos metidos en un par de problemas —agregó Hermione con algo de pena.

—¿Estamos? Están —masculló Ron.

—¿Qué sucedió? Los ayudaré —intentó calmarlos Hagrid—. Ya saben que soy bueno para esta clase de cosas, por eso Dumbledore siempre acude a mí. Un buen hombre, Dumbledore… Hace unas semanas vino a conversar conmigo sobre las investigaciones que se están llevando a cabo contra los mortífagos. Quieren atrapar a los que ayudaron a revivir a ya-saben-quién —la sonrisa de Hagrid se esfumó en cuanto terminó de hablar—. No debí decir eso. No es un problema en el que deban pensar ustedes —Sus ojos se posaron en Harry durante unos segundos—. Ya no.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Hagrid no era bueno para mantener la boca cerrada, pero confiaban plenamente en él, así como Dumbledore lo hacía. Hermione y Harry se sentaron mientras Hagrid terminaba de servir el té, se notaba todavía incómodo por su pequeño error. Ron, ajeno a todo, no tardó en agarrar su taza y beber unos sorbos.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió el semigigante queriendo dejar el otro tema atrás—. ¿Qué sucede, chicos?

Harry y Hermione conectaron miradas, debatiendo en silencio, intentando decidir quién iniciaba.

—Hermione quiere buscar pelea con una Slytherin y Harry se quiere juntar en medio de Hogsmeade con Sirius, cuando todavía todo el mundo mágico está intentando capturarlo —sintetizó el pelirrojo, ignorando el reproche con el que lo veían sus dos amigos.

"Oh" llegó a murmurar Hagrid, que perdió un poco de color en las mejillas.

—Ron lo explicó de forma muy brusca —dijo Hermione, y luego se giró para enfrentar a Harry—. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con él sobre Sirius. Hogsmeade estará repleto de gente. ¿Cómo va a evitar que lo atrapen? Se pondrá en peligro. Es un riesgo sin sentido, más cuando sabemos que Dumbledore está haciendo todo lo posible para que sea liberado de todos sus cargos. Es cuestión de tiempo para que...

—¡Tú quieres buscar pelea en medio de Hogsmeade! —Se defendió Harry.

—¡Yo no quiero buscar pelea!

—Está bien, está bien. Cálmense —pidió Hagrid, gesticulando con las manos para que detengan la discusión.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Harry, más tranquilo, habló:

—Sirius quiere verme. Está solo todo el tiempo.

—¡Pero si mi madre va a visitarlo! No está solo —dijo Ron con un tono lleno de reproche.

—No es lo mismo. Además Molly va un rato, él se pasa el resto de los días solo, con Kreacher, ¡y en Grimmuald Place! Tú sabes lo deprimente que es ese lugar. Sirius quiere ver a su familia. Quiere verme a mí, no a tu madre.

"Y tú quieres verlo a él" pensó Hermione, que bien conocía su mejor amigo. Ella nunca fue muy partidaria de la relación de Harry y Sirius, ya que el hombre todavía estaba con secuelas de Azkaban. No era mala persona, incluso admiraba sus habilidades como mago, pero él no tenía todavía la estabilidad mental para encargarse de su ahijado. Se notaba ya con esta situación: Incitar a Harry a que se ponga en peligro por un capricho; si algo compartía su amigo con su padrino, era dejarse llevar por impulsos. Hermione miró a Hagrid y a Ron. Sus rostros se notaban preocupados, seguro estaban pensando lo mismo que ella.

—¿Qué plan tiene Sirius? —Preguntó entonces ella, intentando razonar.

—Me dijo que lo esperara cerca de la Casa de los Gritos.

—Qué gran idea, para nada sospechoso —ironizó Ron.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —Gritó Harry—. ¡¿Por qué ahora te molesta romper alguna regla?!

—¡Esto no es una escapada por la noche dentro del castillo! ¿Y si te atrapan con Sirius Black qué crees que sucedería? ¡Podrían incriminarte también o podrían asumir que Sirius intentaba atacarte, todos en el mundo mágico creen todavía que él mató a los Potter!  
El año pasado casi mueres. Cedric murió. Quien-tu-sabes realmente revivió —la voz de Ron tembló—. Podríamos haber terminado en medio de una guerra, tuvimos suerte de que no fuera así. Nos salvamos. Sirius se salvó. Ya no hay por qué luchar más. No sé ustedes, pero yo no me enfrenté a un perro de tres cabezas, jugué un juego de mesa mortal, ni me metí a un bosque lleno de arañas come humanos porque sí, lo hice porque quería proteger a los que quiero. Lo hice por ti Harry. Ya no hay peligros, y como Dumbledore dice, debes esperar un poco más para ver a Sirius, no ayudarlo a que vuelva a prisión.

A Hermione se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba sorprendida y orgullosa de las palabras de Ron. Harry parecía anonadado y no respondió. Tenía un mal gesto, parecía frustrado.

—Aragog no es peligroso —rompió el silencio Hagrid—. Es muy amable, los ayudó cuando fueron a visitarlo...

—Hagrid… ¡Esa araña casi me clava los colmillos en el cuello! ¡Quería que sus hijos nos devoraran! —dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba un poco más pálido solo de recordar la situación.

El adulto bufó.

—Pamplinas. ¿Esas pequeñas arañas? Siempre que voy a verlas y jugamos un rato. Estoy seguro de que habrá sido todo un simple malentendido.

Ron levantó ambas manos, exasperado, pero no dijo ni una palabra más. Hermione se aguantó la risa. ¿Quién hubiera esperado que ese día ella no sería la voz de la razón?

Hagrid tomó un poco de té y luego miró a Hermione.

—¿De verdad vas a pelear con una Slytherin? —Le preguntó, incrédulo.

"Estúpido Ron" pensó Hermione al recordar sus palabras, mientras lo miraba de reojo con bronca.

—Insisto en que es exagerado.

—¿A ella no le dirás nada? —Inquirió Harry a Ron. Todavía estaba molesto.

—No estaba molesto con ella. Solo pienso que está loca.

—No estoy loca Ronald.

—Siempre te quejas cuando rompemos alguna regla del colegio, pero supongo que por Parkinson vale la pena...

—¿Parkinson? —Se metió Hagrid—. ¿Sucedió algo con ella? Anacleta se preocupará…

—No sucedió nada —dijo Hermione.

—Qué alivio —suspiró. —¿Y vendrá pronto? Dile que no falta mucho para que Anacleta se recupere por completo, deberían venir todos para despedirse de ella —el semigigante soltó una pequeña risa antes de continuar—. Para ser tan pequeñas las hadas, tardan mucho en curarse. ¿No lo creen?

—¿Por qué según tú, Hermione puede romper las reglas y yo no? —Insistió Harry, ignorando a Hagrid y mirando fijamente a Ron.

—Esto no se trata de una competencia —Intentó calmarlo Hermione.

—No te pregunté a ti.

—No me hables así —se enojó entonces—. Ron y tú se pelearon más veces de las que puedo contar con Malfoy.

—Tú le diste un puñetazo en la nariz —acotó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, también —murmuró Hermione de mala gana—. El punto es que, yo no estoy haciendo nada que no hayamos hecho ya. Tu peligrosa idea con Sirius poco tiene que ver.

—¡Pero… !

—Por Merlín, Harry —lo paró Ron—. Si quieres ir con Sirius, ve. No sería la primera vez que no nos haces caso ni a nosotros.

El silencio se propagó enseguida. Harry parecía haber perdido fuerza, como si hubiera recibido un baldazo de agua fría. Tenía sus mejillas algo rojas, aunque no estaba claro si por ira o bochorno. Hagrid carraspeó, y queriendo hacer que los temas incómodos quedaran atrás, preguntó:

—Entonces… ¿Qué sucede con Parkinson?

Hermione desvió la mirada. Le avergonzaba decir esto a Hagrid, que aún si era su amigo, era un adulto, uno de sus profesores…

—Tiene problemas con algunos de su casa y por eso quiere defenderla —explicó Ron.

—¿Problemas? ¿No dijeron que no sucedía nada? —Repitió el semigigante—. Estoy seguro de que alguien puede solucionarlo. Dumbledore, o la profesora McGonagall… Incluso el profesor Snape…

—¿Tú no puedes hacer nada? —Preguntó esperanzada Hermione.

—¿Yo? Esto… Supongo que… Si los viera… Podría bajarles puntos a su casa, por supuesto.

—Ese es el problema —se lamentó—. Solo si los ven los profesores pueden hacer algo. Y los Slytherins son expertos para pasar desapercibidos.

—¿Qué piensan hacer? —Cuestionó Hagrid con cierto temor—. No deberían meterse en tantos problemas chicos…

—Ya dije que no vamos a pelear —insistió Hermione.

—Con suerte —agregó Ron por lo bajo.

—Ya basta —gruñó ella aún más bajo que él.

—No sería la primera vez que te enojas y le das una cachetada a alguien —insinuó.

—¿Qué? —Se metió Hagrid—. ¿Una cachetada? —Sus ojos se clavaron en Hermione. Ella se puso colorada enseguida. Deseó meterse bajo la mesa y desaparecer—. ¿Por qué? ¿A quién le diste una cachetada?

—A Daphne Greengrass —la delató Ron. Él parecía muy divertido con toda esa situación. Era como si sus celos hubieran mutado y ahora se tomara la situación con humor.

—Ella se pasó con Pansy, saben que es cierto —intentó defenderse y buscó con la mirada apoyo en Harry y Ron. Pero los chicos, cada uno por causas diferentes, ni se inmutaron por su silencioso pedido.

—¿Que sucedió? —Curioseó Hagrid.

Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de contar su versión de los hechos, Ron se le adelantó:

—Parece que se pone bastante sobreprotectora cuando se trata de amor.

—¡Tú también estabas enojado con Greengrass y pensaste que se había pasado! —Chilló Hermione, indignada y roja hasta las orejas.

—Un momento. ¿Amor? —El adulto se sentía perdido. —¿Tú y Pansy Parkinson...?

—¡No! —Respondió enseguida—. Solo somos amigas. Ron es un idiota y…

—¿Todavía insistes con que a Hermione le gusta Parkinson? —Se metió Harry. Aún si seguía rabioso, hasta a él le llamó la atención el tema.

—Suficiente —Los paró Hagrid—. Si Hermione dice que Parkinson es solo su amiga, es eso. Déjenla tranquila.

Ron se encogió de hombros y Harry tomó su primer sorbo de té, ya tibio, pero de tan enojado que estaba, fingió que así quería beberlo. Hermione miró al semigigante y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, él le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

—¿Y cómo van con las clases? —Cambió el tema.

. . .

* * *

_Faltan veinticinco horas  
quince minutos y tres segundos  
_ _para "Operación Jaque Mate"._

* * *

Hermione y Pansy estaban sentadas en un banco cerca de la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El ruido de la pluma rayando el pergamino era lo único que se oía. Hermione se había ofrecido a dejarle copiar sus tareas después de haber estado un buen tiempo conversando en la biblioteca.

—No te dejaré hacerlo siempre —le advirtió.

—¿Pero si de vez en cuando? —Preguntó Pansy, con una sonrisa casi inocente. Casi.

Hermione negó con la cabeza dándola por imposible, pero no contestó. De todas formas ambas sabían de sobra que la respuesta era que sí.

Mientras la otra escribía, Hermione miraba a sus alrededores, como si no conociera ya ese lugar de memoria. Pero aunque intentaba no hacerlo, se aburría y sus ojos terminaban irremediablemente cayendo sobre Pansy, la cual, si le molestaba que la detallaran con tanto cuidado mientras estudiaba, no lo demostraba.

La Gryffindor se preguntaba cómo podía Pansy verse siempre tan estilizada. Estaban vestidas exactamente igual, con la pequeña diferencia del color de sus corbatas, y aún así la Slytherin se veía tres veces más arreglada y a la moda que ella. Hermione apostaba que podría verse perfecta y llena de confianza hasta recién levantada. De hecho, la había visto llorar, así que podía asegurar que aún con los ojos hinchados y la tristeza invadiéndola, esa chica siempre estaba hermosa. Era hipnotizante verla, desde sus rasgos angulosos, hasta su nariz respingada y sus atrapantes ojos verdes, que junto a su clásica expresión distante, la hacían sentir un picor que la obligaba a querer llamar su atención. Bajó la vista a sus manos, al pergamino. Su letra seguía siendo ilegible y de trazos bruscos. Sus uñas ese día estaban pintadas de rosa, y en sus dedos se exhibían varios anillos; el más importante era obviamente el de plata, con el grabado de una flor. Sabía eso por observación y propia deducción, porque lo usaba todos los días en la misma mano, en el dedo corazón y era el único que siempre repetía. Incluso tenía la teoría de que Pansy se fijaba que los demás anillos nunca opacaran ese. Aún si tenían alguna joya o eran de oro, no lograban seducir a la vista tanto como aquel de plata. La única explicación que encontraba a eso era que se trataba de una decisión adrede, no una accidental. Hermione levantó la mirada de nuevo, ahora notando que al igual que las uñas, los labios de Pansy lucían un sutil color rosa, ideal para engañar a los demás para que creyeran que no usaba labial, pero aún así conseguir el objetivo de embellecerse. Hermione meditó que no podría pintarse los labios así, como ella, con tanta precisión. ¿Desde qué edad se pintaría Pansy los labios? Era un detalle curioso que nunca había notado cuando ambas eran enemigas, e incluso tardó lo suyo en detallarlo siendo amigas.

Le llamaba la atención lo mucho que le fascinaba cómo le quedaba el labial a Pansy. Ginny, por ejemplo, era también muy hermosa. Sabía que estaba considerada una de las más lindas a ojos de los demás estudiantes, pero usara labial rojo, azul, rosa o un simple humectante, nunca consiguió su boca atrapar su atención por más de dos segundos. Y era por la novedad que conseguían esos míseros segundos, no por fascinación. Hermione tragó saliva. Sentía de golpe que para ser invierno hacía un poco más de calor de lo normal. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido, porque tenía el extraño interés de acercarse más a Pansy. Dejó de verla, como si hacerlo la quemara (Y quizá, sí se estaba quemando de manera no literal).

Pansy levantó la vista por un segundo, ya que la sobresaltó el brusco movimiento de Hermione. Pero no dijo nada y volvió a leer y escribir en silencio.

Hermione se sentía confundida, no era algo nuevo, hace varias semanas se chocaba con este sentimiento. Desde que Ron le dijo que estaba interesada en su nueva amiga, no es que hubiera empezado a actuar diferente, sino que estaba cuestionándose por qué hacía todas las cosas. Su mente no dejaba de preguntarse "¿Por qué?". ¿Por qué adora cada segundo con ella? ¿Por qué se siente así cuando le sonríe? ¿Por qué podía recordar aquella noche de septiembre junto a la fuente en la que abrazó a Pansy por primera vez, con tanta precisión? Se removió en el asiento lo más disimuladamente que pudo, como si así pudiera espantar la incomodidad que le daban sus pensamientos.

"¿Te gustan las mujeres?" o "¿Nunca te gustó una chica entonces?" fueron preguntas que Pansy le había hecho ese mismo día. Pero no era una duda nueva. Por culpa de Ron y recientemente Luna, se lo preguntaba ella misma también. Nunca se había cuestionado su sexualidad. Le habían gustado chicos y ninguna chica. Pero... Hermione enrojeció al admitir para sí misma que había sentido en esos instantes ganas de besar a Pansy. ¿Siquiera era esta la primera vez que lo deseaba? ¿No sería en realidad que recién en esos momentos lo ponía en palabras, haciéndolo tangible?

Le gustaba. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo podía negarlo ya? Hermione sabe cómo se sienten los celos, sabe lo que se siente querer besar a alguien. No tenía dudas de que sintió celos cuando creyó que Pansy tenía una cita para San Valentín, ese clásico desazón mezclado con enojo. Y ni se podía hablar de segundos atrás… Cualquiera que hubiera cruzado por ese pasillo habría visto claro su deseo. Sus manos se sintieron sudorosas de golpe. "¿Por qué tengo que tener esta revelación con Pansy sentada tan cerca?" se lamentó. Se secó rápido las manos en su falda, mirando de reojo que la otra no notara su nerviosismo.

—Hermione —la llamaron.

—¿Si? —Graznó. Enseguida carraspeó y repitió la palabra, consiguiendo un tono más normal.

Pansy sonrió, divertida, sin palabras era obvio que se reía de Hermione.

—¿Cuál de estos dos párrafos copio? Tienes dos versiones diferentes de la consigna número cuatro.

Se quedó estática unos segundos, serenándose, y luego agarró sus tareas para ver a qué se refería Pansy.

—Este —resolvió—. Estuve intentando ver cómo quedaba mejor redactada la respuesta, olvidé aclarártelo.

Pansy asintió de forma distraída mientras leía el pergamino y agarró su pluma para seguir escribiendo. Hermione tuvo que buscar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no seguir desgastando las facciones de la chica que le gustaba. "Un momento" pensó, "¿Invité a la chica que me gusta a pasar el día de San Valentín conmigo?" Muerta de vergüenza negó para sí misma, calmándose al recordar que no estarían solas.

. . .

* * *

_Faltan una hora,_   
_cinco minutos y cincuenta segundos_   
_para "Operación Jaque Mate"._

* * *

El color blanco se extendía sobre Hogsmeade. Las calles estaban repletas de adolescentes que paseaban y dejaban tras de sí huellas en la nieve. Al ser San Valentín, los negocios estaban decorados con esa temática, incluso los que poca relación tenían con las citas (Como los negocios que vendían plumas o escobas de quidditch). Música tranquila salía de algunos locales, llegando a escucharse por las calles también.

Hermione recién había llegado a Hogsmeade, junto a tres de sus amigas. Luna pateaba la nieve tanto como podía mientras caminaba, miraba fascinada el suelo en lugar de los negocios, y junto con su bufanda de Ravenclaw y unos guantes sin dedos color celeste, parecía más una niña que una adolescente. Ginny vestía con colores vivos, entre ellos el rojo de su bufanda que se fusionaba con su cabello. Tenía una sonrisa enorme y una mirada chispeante que dejaba entrever que se moría por enfrentarse a Daphne Greengrass con el plan que ella misma nombró: "Operación Jaque Mate". Y por último, Pansy, lucía... Como un gato enojado. Junto con su usual estilo con el verde y negro como colores predominantes, se movía con rigidez. Las personas que pasaban cerca de ella y veían su cara, intentaban alejarse tanto como fuera posible para no meterse en problemas. Hermione se preguntaba si Pansy era consciente de su propia actitud, ya que sus palabras no concordaban con su estado anímico.

—Estas me gustan —dijo mientras señalaba unas botas de la vidriera. Pansy y Ginny habían sido atraídas por el local de ropa, como si fueran abejas yendo a una flor.

—Esas son mejores —señaló Ginny.

—Son bonitas, pero no mi estilo —Pansy sacó su vista de la ropa y viéndola de reojo se burló: —Para ser una bruta jugadora de quidditch, tienes un gusto decente.

Hermione suspiró, era obvio que no iban a tardar en iniciar alguna tonta discusión. Incluso Luna levantó la mirada del suelo, la ropa no llamaría su atención, pero una pelea de Gryffindor y Slytherin era difícil de ignorar.

—Las deportistas somos sexys _._

—¿Y?

—Es obvio sabemos lucirnos. Buenas en deportes, guapas, con buenos cuerpos...

Pansy le dio una repasada de pies a cabeza, lo hizo con lentitud claramente maliciosa.

—¿Segura?

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a hacer esta escenita? ¿Siquiera te ves a un espejo cuando sonríes? Porque te darías cuenta que tienes cara de estúpida.

—Qué insulto más profundo —se burló, sin mostrarse afectada.

—Ginny, no sigas —rogó Hermione.

—¡Ella inició! —Se quejó, gesticulando con las manos para ser más exagerada.

—Ya deja de llorar, Weasley.

—Tú no eres mucho más madura aquí —retó Hermione a Pansy.

La Slytherin se encogió de hombros, desinteresada, pero una sonrisa victoriosa se asomaba por sus labios, que ese día también estaban de rosa... Hermione giró el rostro con brusquedad, no podía pensar en los labios de la otra sin recordar sus vergonzosas y recientes revelaciones. Ginny y Pansy estaban extrañadas por su reacción, sus gestos lo expresaban, pero Luna la miraba igual que siempre. Hermione odiaba tanto esa mirada, se sentía demasiado expuesta.

—Qué divertido es salir con amigos —dijo Luna, con su voz suave y soñadora—. Hay que hacerlo más seguido.

Pansy soltó una carcajada, seguramente por lo perdida que siempre estaba Luna. Ginny no pudo evitar reír también.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó, suspicaz, la Ravenclaw.

—No importa —contestó Hermione.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Insistió, pero ahora mirando a Ginny.

—Siempre comentas cosas que no pegan con la situación. ¿Cómo esperas que reaccionemos?

"Ah" murmuró Luna, satisfecha con la respuesta de la pelirroja.

—¿Les parece si vamos hasta Honeydukes? —Preguntó Pansy.

Nadie se opuso y se dirigieron allí. Al entrar a la tienda de dulces Pansy se adelantó para ir a buscar algo, dejándolas atrás. Gracias a que los muebles y paredes estaban pintadas de verde agua, las estanterías estaban rebosantes de dulces de diferentes colores y el piso era como el tablero de un ajedrez, el lugar parecía un poco infantil, recordándole a Hermione la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko.

—¡Miren esos! —dijo Luna, sonriente, fascinada con unas paletas con formas de animales—. Qué bonitas.

—Me sorprende que Parkinson estuviera tan interesada en comprar unos dulces —comentó Ginny a Hermione, sin dejar de mirar cómo la rubia daba saltitos al rededor de los dulces.

—Tampoco me lo esperaba.

—¿Y lo sabe? ¿Sobre nuestro plan?

Hermione sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—No se lo dije. Intentaría detenernos.

—¿Qué harás si se enoja? —Preguntó Luna.

—Yo... —Hermione dudó—. Quiero pensar que si se enoja, durará poco, y lo agradecerá a largo plazo.

—Qué osada —rió Ginny.

—En realidad es bastante precavida —la corrigió Luna—. Aquí no hay profesores ni fantasmas, mientras no causemos problemas dentro de las tiendas, es nuestra mejor oportunidad para detener a Daphne y salir bien parados.

Ginny asintió, dándole la razón.

—Aunque podríamos hacerlo cualquier día que viniéramos a Hogsmeade —agregó, con un tono calmado, como si estuviera recordando algo que sucedió años atrás.

—Ya, pero tendríamos que esperar más tiempo...

—En realidad, pensé en San Valentín porque esta es una de las únicas fechas donde Greengrass no estará con su grupo de amigas de siempre. Nos libramos de problemas extras, en especial del más grande, Bulstrode —admitió Hermione.

Ginny abrió la boca, asombrada por ese detalle del plan que desconocía.

—Hermione tiene su lado Slytherin —destacó Luna, causando que la pelirroja riera.

—Hablando de Slytherin —advirtió Ginny, que pudo ver a Pansy acercándose a ellas.

Al salir de la tienda, Hermione se acercó a Pansy y le preguntó:

—¿Qué tenías tanta prisa por comprar?

—Esto —dijo, sacando de la bolsa de papel un chocolate. Luego se giró, para mirar a Luna—. Feliz cumpleaños, lunática.

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro y con gran velocidad extendió sus manos para recibir el regalo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Luna se volteó para hablarle a Ginny—. ¡Me regaló chocolate!

—Puedo verlo —dijo entre risas y luego mirando a Pansy agregó: —No puedo creer que supieras que ayer fue su cumpleaños.

—Todas ustedes me dijeron sus fechas de cumpleaños cuando ni les pregunté. ¿No lo recuerdan?

—¡Pero todavía no eramos amigas en ese entonces! —Exclamó Hermione, estupefacta.

—¿Recuerdas el mío? —preguntó Ilusionada Ginny.

—Tú me lo dijiste varias veces, pesada —masculló Pansy, sin dignarse a verla mientras le hablaba—. Así que sí, once de agosto.

Ginny chilló de alegría.

—¿Te das cuenta que ahora deberás darle un regalo en su cumpleaños? —La molestó Hermione. Pansy solo rodó sus ojos en respuesta.

Mientras caminaban, las tres chicas seguían sorprendidas por las acciones de la Slytherin. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa, con solo miradas le decía a Ginny "Te dije que cambió". Luna miraba su chocolate como si fuera un tesoro, apenas mirando dónde pisaba. Ella le había regalado algo el día anterior, un libro sobre criaturas fantásticas muggle, y tuvo que contenerse para no corregir a Luna cuando comenzó a afirmar que era una enciclopedia maravillosa.

Pansy y Luna iban hablando, caminando frente a ellas, pero lo suficiente cerca para que todas escucharan lo que decían. Aunque en un punto Hermione y Ginny dejaron de prestar atención a la conversación, ya que vieron al mismo tiempo a Daphne Greengrass salir de un local junto a un chico, tomados de las manos. Las Gryffindors se miraron entre ellas y se asintieron, en complicidad. Hermione repasó los pasos de su plan, que claramente había decidido días atrás cuando con Ginny crearon la "Operación Jaque Mate". Primer paso: Encontrar a Daphne y a su cita. Segundo paso: Llamar su atención para que las siga e ir a la Casa de los Gritos. Tercer paso: Un perro asustará a Daphne y su pareja. Cuarto paso: Una fuerza invisible la desestabilizará. Quinto paso: Juntar Weasleys, nieve y una multitud.

* * *

_Faltan cero horas,_   
_cero minutos y cero segundos_   
_para "Operación Jaque Mate"._

* * *

** FIN DEL CAPÍTULO. **

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡Hola a todos! Disculpen el retraso de este capítulo, tuve unos inconvenientes cof coff Internet cof, pero no se preocupen que el próximo capítulo sale con normalidad, de hecho, van a tener que esperar menos de 2 semanas para leerlo... Sí, leyeron bien y es lo que se están imaginando: ¡Vuelve Muda de Piel de manera semanal! ¿Vieron que no hay mal que por bien no venga? Ahre. El retraso del capítulo trajo sus cosas buenas.(?**   
**¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes con el capítulo 20! Y gracias como siempre por el apoyo al fic.**


	21. Pansy:  Te iba a hacer morder el polvo,  ahora te haré tragar tierra.  Seguro hasta le hago un favor a los gusanos que viven en tu cerebro.  ¡Qué buena chica que soy!

Pasar San Valentín con amigas no era tan terrible. Las decoraciones de Hosmeade eran vergonzosas y estúpidas, Hermione no le había pedido una cita real, casi matando todas sus esperanzas de un romance, y no tenía dinero para comprar las botas que le habían gustado, pero en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo. Molestar a Ginny Weasley era todo un gusto, escuchar las locuras de Luna demasiado entretenido y ver a Hermione sin el uniforme de Hogwarts le encantaba; Pansy no solía verla con otras prendas, lo que era sin duda un verdadero desperdicio.

Hermione, tal como se esperaría de ella, no hacía gran cosa por su aspecto. Cabello peinado y a la vez desordenado, piel perfecta pero sin el más mínimo retoque de maquillaje, ropa simple que no pasaba de moda en el tiempo. Le gustaba. Quizá Pansy moriría vistiendo así, lo vería horrible en sí misma... Pero en Hermione... Eso ya era otra historia. Todo era diferente con ella. ¿San Valentín es un asco? Por Hermione ya no lo sería. ¿Que nunca se juntaría con Gryffindors? Bueno, por ella... De vez en cuando... Peligroso, muy peligroso cómo había sido atrapada y encantada por quién se supone que odiaba. 

-Existen las arañas de fuego. Hay un muggle que lo documentó -contó Luna-. Lo dice en el libro que me regaló Hermione ayer. 

Pansy caminaba a su lado mientras la escuchaba y asentía, sonriendo. Sentía la presencia de Weasley y Hermione detrás, escuchaba sus pasos cercanos crujiendo en la nieve. Podía imaginar a la sabelotodo sufriendo por no poder corregir a Luna. Por su parte la Slytherin no lo veía tan descabellado. Existen arañas gigantes, animales escupe fuego... ¿Por qué una araña de fuego sería imposible?

-¿Pero cómo un muggle encontraría una criatura mágica? -Dudó Pansy. 

Luna pareció encantada con su pregunta y comenzó a explicar su teoría: Los autores escribían lo que vieron, un descuido de la comunidad mágica, pero el resto de los muggles no les creían y catalogaban sus obras como fantasía. A Pansy esa explicación no le convencía del todo, pero pensaba que sería divertido si la teoría resultara cierta. Lo más probable es que las arañas de fuego no existieran, pero muchos muggles escribieron sobre dragones, fantasmas... Que efectivamente sí existían. Alguna vez seguro que aquello que pensaba Luna había pasado de verdad. ¿Habrían estudios sobre este tema? 

Un golpe sordo contra el suelo, seguido de un quejido, detuvo sus pensamientos y se volteó, buscando el origen del ruido. Encontró, para su sorpresa, a Hermione arrodillada en el suelo, mirando a Weasley como si quisiera ahorcarla. Pansy apretó sus labios conteniendo una risa y extendió una mano para ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó, mientras Hermione sacudía la nieve de sus pantalones y aceptaba su mano para enderezarse.

-Sí. Me habré tropezado con algo.

Pansy miró con suspicacia el suelo. Allí no había nada más que nieve, en todo caso se habría resbalado... ¿Había expresando mal lo que le sucedió? ¿En serio? ¿Insufrible-Sabelotodo Granger usó mal una palabra? Eso era extraño. Demasiado sospechoso. Miró entonces a Weasley. Era bastante fácil unir los cabos sueltos, pero ¿por qué Hermione no la había culpado? No le solía temblar la voz cuando se trataba de regañarla a ella por alguna maldad. ¿Qué, los Weasley ahora tenían inmunidad?

-Gracias -le dijo.

Pansy había olvidado que su mano estaba aferrada a la de Hermione. Incluso, por el gusto de darse cuenta que seguían sujetándose, ni se le ocurrió la idea de soltarla. Pero la Gryffindor no parecía estar en la misma sintonía, ya que azorada alejó su mano de la de Pansy, con una lentitud que fue como una caricia, y que estremeció a ambas. 

-Ya deja de reírte de mí -se quejó, no parecía molesta, pero intentó que su tono sonara así. 

Pansy no sonreía por esa causa, sonreía porque sí. Bueno, en un inicio sí se reía de ella, pero eso se transformó, porque le gustaba tomar su mano. No dijo nada para defenderse ya que recordó que estaban Luna y Weasley con ellas. Ambas tenían una forma de mirarlas... Curiosa... La sonrisa se le borró enseguida. No le gustaba nada cómo la observaban.

-¡Vaya, que ahora hasta tienes citas con perdedores! 

Cerró los ojos, frustrada. ¡Lo que faltaba! Esa voz era de Daphne Greengrass. ¿Cuándo había aparecido? ¿Por qué tenía, además, tanta mala suerte de estar paseando por el pueblo de Hosmeade y aún así cruzarla por accidente? Pansy meditó qué tantas posibilidades tenía de fingir que no escuchó nada y seguir su camino. Viendo la cara de Hermione, que parecía preparada para destripar a alguien y pintar la nieve de rojo... Las opciones se reducían a cero.

Daphne estaba ese día con un peinado que recogía y daba volumen a su lacio cabello. La bufanda de Slytherin la llevaba encima por decoración, ya que no se abrigaba el cuello con esta, más bien la presumía. Su ropa era tan cara como siempre, no por nada los Greengrass eran la cabeza dentro del mundo de la moda. Pansy se enojó consigo misma de golpe. ¿Había estado babeando más temprano por unas botas carísimas que seguro eran de la familia de esa idiota? 

-Vamonos -pidió Hermione. 

Luna y Weasley reaccionaron enseguida, a diferencia de Pansy que miraba a sus amigas (y Weasley) como si estuvieran disfrazadas de payasos. La situación era extraña desde que salieron de la tienda de dulces, pero esto ya era el colmo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ese día a las Gryffindors? Y más importante, ¿por qué se había "caído" Hermione? Pansy la conocía y sabía que no estaba actuando como siempre. Ninguna de las chicas estaba actuando normal. Bueno, Luna sí. Que Luna actúe raro era lo único normal en esos momentos. Algo le ocultaban las chicas de Gryffindor. La pregunta era: ¿Qué?

Pero, volviendo al problema principal, y como era de esperarse, Daphne era una cabeza dura que no se iba a alejar por las buenas. Podía escuchar los pasos de esa estúpida Slytherin y su pareja de San Valentín, siguiéndolas. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer? ¿Limpiarse los dientes con sus lenguas mutuamente o algo similar? 

-¿No creen que sería mejor meterse a un local para evitarlos? -Sugirió Pansy, la idea de un lugar con testigos y adultos que los frenen en el peor de los casos le resultaba lo más lógico.

De nuevo Hermione actuó rara. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Weasley como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Nunca fue buena mentirosa" pensó Pansy y supuso enseguida que buscaba una excusa para seguir moviéndose a dónde sea que quisiera ir con tanta ansia. 

-Yo no voy a meterme a cualquier lugar a pagar cosas que no quiero por la idiota de Greengrass -replicó Weasley. 

Hermione asintió, dándole la razón. Pansy sintió un mal presentimiento de todo esto, encima iban escuchando de fondo algún que otro comentario mordaz de Daphne, los cuales la ponían mas nerviosa aún. Y todo se incrementó más al mirar al frente, dónde se extendía el panorama de las edificaciones de Hosmeade, que daban esa sensación de hogar, pero también sobresalía una estructura imponente y discordante, que se notaba vieja e inhabitada, dando un aire aterrador y contradictorio a lo que definía el pueblo donde estaban: La Casa de los Gritos. 

Intentó, ya que Hermione estaba siendo todo un misterio, ver si la actitud de Weasley le decía algo. Y sí que se lo decía: Problemas. Eso gritaba su sonrisa ansiosa y deseosa de acción. Si no fuera una Gryffindor, no habría dudado de que era la sonrisa de un Slytherin a punto de hacer una de las suyas.

  
Y entonces... Llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos. Que significaba también que quedaron acorraladas. Lo cual no era una sorpresa, dado que era el final del pueblo; a los lados se iniciaban a ver los bosques tan característicos de la zona. ¡Lo que no entendía e impactaba a Pansy era que Hermione y Weasley querían quedar atrapadas entre la Casa de los Gritos y Daphne! Luna parecía ajena, como si estuviera dando un paseo por un prado lleno de flores de colores.

  
Ya sin dónde huir, todas se voltearon. Y allí estaban, Daphne y su pareja, dando los últimos pasos para alcanzarlos. La sonrisa de Daphne era idéntica a la de un niño que consiguió su capricho. Quién no parecía tan entusiasmado por el intento de pelea que se estaba generando era su pareja. El chico se llamaba Isaac. Lo conocía, aunque no habló mucho con él. En realidad él no hablaba mucho en general, un tipo bastante taciturno, que destacaba para ella por ser muy alto (Superaba el metro noventa, resultaba hasta intimidante). Pero lo que tenía de bueno según muchas, entre ellas Rachel, y por lo que probablemente Daphne salió con él, era que es el chico más guapo de Slytherin, y porque tiene una banda de música bastante buena. Popular es, muy, aun si tiene menos carisma que un piso de cemento. Solo que entra dentro de otro tipo de fama: Ni por rico, ni por ser genial, sino extremadamente talentoso.

-Odio que me ignoren -comentó Daphne, con una calma helada.

"Cuántas veces dijo eso mismo ya" pensó Pansy. Estaba ya resignada, sintiéndose un espectador a nada de ver un enfrentamiento. Lástima que lo iba a vivir en carne propia.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? -la picó Weasley. 

  
-Daphne, ¿por qué mejor no seguimos paseando? -preguntó Isaac, con un tono calmado y rasposo, como si hubiera estado dormido hasta hace cinco minutos.

-En un momento... Solo quiero hablar un poco.

-No voy a pelear con un grupo de chicas -advirtió.

-No necesito tu ayuda Isaac -lo calló.

El lado chismoso de Pansy se moría por saber cómo ese chico pudo pensar que era buena idea salir con alguien tan trastornada como Daphne.

-¿No puedes dejar en paz a Pansy ni cuando estás pasando el día con otra persona? -Inquirió Hermione, enojada.

-Daphne es algo rara. ¿No lo creen? -Dijo Luna, como si no estuviera insultándola en su cara.

Pansy tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Que doloroso golpe al ego era que Luna Lovegood te dijera raro.

-Buen intento el de ambas, pero necesitan más que eso para ofenderme.

Eso era bastante falso, Daphne estaba rabiosa, pero no lo iba a admitir.

-No vengo a molestarlas -continuó, y clavó su mirada en Pansy-. Solo estoy sorprendida de que tú hayas pasado a ser aún más patética que antes, hasta eres novia de una sangre sucia ahora -Pansy apretó sus manos en forma de puño. No quería irritarse, en general las palabras de Daphne le resbalaban pero... Le dolía que insultaran a Hermione más que si la insultaran a ella-. Las vi a lo lejos tomadas de las manos. ¡Y no podía creerlo! -Se burló con un tono pomposo y exagerado.

Isaac miraba a su pareja como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Pansy no podía culparlo, desde muy pequeña las relaciones que Daphne tenía con la gente eran terribles. Si hasta conseguía caerle mal a Draco Malfoy, es que era insoportable. Es decir, él era amigo de Goyle y Crabbe. ¡Draco era mejor amigo de Goyle y Crabbe, por Merlín! Tenías que ser extremadamente horrible para caerle mal a Draco (O ser Harry Potter).

-¿Eso llamó su atención? -Escuchó Pansy que dijo Hermione por lo bajo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Si no fuera porque era la que estaba más cerca de ella, no lo habría oído.

"Así que otra cosa debió llamar su atención" pensó Pansy y luego chasqueó con con la lengua, entendiendo, "no me digas que por eso te tropezaste". Mientras Hermione pensaba en lo que ahora la Slytherin estaba segura que era un plan, ella sopesaba ideas sobre cómo asesinaría a esas Gryffindors más tarde; Weasley tampoco se iba a salvar.

-Oh es cierto, debía decir que pediré ayuda -recordó Luna en voz alta, con ese tono inocente y perdido de siempre-. ¡Iré a pedir ayuda! -Exclamó, como si todos los presentes no hubieran escuchado sus anteriores palabras.

Pansy apretó la mandíbula. Estaba irritándose más y más. Esto estaba tan planeado pero tan mal actuado que daba pena ajena. Daphne parecía confundida, su actitud de "mala" hasta había flaqueado porque lo que Luna dijo poco tenía que ver con lo que sucedía en esos momentos. 

La rubia desapareció sin que nadie pudiera detenerla (Nadie lo intentó, de todas formas). Pansy se cruzó de brazos, mirando ahora a las dos leonas de reojo, una a cada lado suyo. Hermione parecía nerviosa, ¿se habría dado cuenta ya de que eran unas actrices terribles? Wesley por el contrario, tenía una sonrisa presumida. Toda una cara dura. A ella no parecía importarle mucho todo el teatro. 

-Como sea -murmuró Daphne, mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta para alejarse -. Las raras sin duda son ustedes. Ni valen mí tiempo.

Pansy sonrió y se aguantó las ganas de decir: "Sabía que sí le había dolido que le dijeran rara". 

  
De repente, una mancha negra salió de entre los árboles y cortó el paso de Daphne. Pansy pudo ver entonces que se trataba de un perro negro, uno muy grande. Eso... Era inesperado. 

-Uy, parece que te topaste con el perro de Gryffindor -rio Weasley, maliciosa.

"¡¿Tenían un perro preparado para atacar a Daphne?! ¡¿Están locas?!" se exaltó mentalmente Pansy. Si hubiera intentado verbalizarlo, no habría podido. Estaba demasiado pasmada todavía. Y un poco atemorizada. No era nada normal tener un perro gigante para atacar gente. Ya estaba extrañando a Luna, la normal del grupo. 

-¿Cómo...? -Chilló Daphne, como si fuera un juguete de goma desinflado.

-No me gustan los perros -murmuró Isaac, que estaba pálido como un papel. 

-Piénsalo mejor antes de volver a meterte con nosotros -la amenazó Hermione. O bueno, algo así. No se le daba muy bien actuar como mala cuando no se sentía realmente en peligro.

El perro gruñó, haciendo que Daphne retrocediera con temor. Isaac no perdió el tiempo: Salió corriendo más rápido de lo que Luna lo había hecho antes. Pansy casi rio, si no estuviera también acongojada. Era hilarante que la cita de Daphne hubiera preferido dejarla atrás como buen cobarde. ¿Pero cómo se lo podía culpar a Isaac de no querer arriesgar su integridad física por una maldita como Daphne Greengrass? 

-¿En serio me estás amenazando a mí, sangre sucia? -Gruñó, de forma más aterradora de la que el perro lo había hecho.

Pansy sintió el enojo inundando el fondo de su estómago. No quería seguir escuchando el insulto "Sangre sucia". La ofendía, y la hacía sentir una porquería de persona al mismo tiempo. Ver a Daphne, escucharla, le recordaba a su pasado, a sus errores. Al perro tampoco parecía gustarle que llamaran a Hermione así, porque ladró con fuerza, haciendo saltar a Daphne del susto. 

-Sí -dijo Hermione con fuerza, demostrando valentía-. No te permitiré hacerle daño a Pansy. 

Sonrió de forma cínica y contestó:

-Insisto, qué bonita pareja que hacen. 

Era obvio que su elogio iba con toda la intención de sonar mal. Lástima que no servía. Si tan solo supiera que eso ya no funcionaría con Pansy... 

-Al menos Pansy no es una cobarde como el chico con el que estabas -le devolvió Hermione.

Los ojos de Daphne chispearon con rabia. Pansy quiso taparle la boca a Hermione. ¿Por qué no podía callarse y dejar de enfrentarla? Daphne sacó su varita y apuntó a Hermione. Pansy y las dos Gryffindors reaccionaron, sacando las suyas también. El perro saltó, queriendo quitar la varita de su enemiga con su boca, pero fue iluso, ya que Daphne lo detuvo diciendo un hechizo inesperado y veloz, "protego". Pero cuando intentó un segundo ataque hacia el perro, e incluso antes de que alguna de las tres chicas pudiera lanzarle un ataque y detenerla... Se cayó al suelo. Pansy parpadeó varias veces sin creerlo. ¡¿Cómo se pudo haber caído sola?! No había nada, ni siquiera caminó como para chocar con algo... 

-¿Qué...? -la Slytherin tirada en el suelo también estaba confundida, miraba sus pies como si no fueran suyos. 

Una bola de nieve golpeó contra la cara de Daphne, directa a su nariz. 

-¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor! -gritó alguien. 

Todos los presentes voltearon, hasta el perro, y vieron que entre los árboles se asomaban cabelleras pelirrojas. Fred, George y Ron Weasley estaban allí, con bolas de nieve en las manos. 

-¿Nos pareció escuchar damiselas en apuros? -preguntó uno de los gemelos, con una sonrisa enorme y presumida. 

-En especial vinimos por los gritos de la perra. Pobre, pobre... ¿Cómo pudieron golpearla? No permitiremos que suceda de nuevo -agregó el otro gemelo, mirando al animal-. Nosotros la protegeremos.

"¿Entonces es hembra?" Se preguntó Pansy, confundida, ya que estaba bastante segura de que Ginny Weasley había dicho que era un perro, no una perra. 

El animal de sexo indefinido ladró a los gemelos. Parecía molesto. 

Daphne intentó levantarse de nuevo pero al hacerlo volvió a caer al suelo. 

-¡¿Qué rayos?! -Se quejó. 

Pansy miró con más cuidado y notó entonces un par de huellas en la nieve, que sin duda no eran de Daphne. De repente, unas nuevas aparecieron. Nadie estaba allí, pero alguien estaba dejando huellas. ¿Había... Alguien invisible? 

-Oye Greengrass -la llamó Ginny Weasley-. ¿Ya te quedó claro que si queremos, te podemos patear el culo y dejarte en ridículo? 

Hermione estuvo a nada de regañarla por su forma de expresarse, pero se contuvo.

-Malditas -masculló Daphne-. ¿Quiénes se creen? 

Sus ojos estaban clavados en Hermione, aunque no fue ella quien la insultó ahora. Daphne parecía odiarla ya más que a Pansy y Ginny Weasley juntas. Y teniendo en cuenta aquel día en el tren, sus recientes palabras y que siempre que podía Hermione la enfrentaba en Hogwarts... No era raro que se haya ganado un lugar especial en el corazón odiador de esa Slytherin. Pero lo que preocupó a Pansy es que los demás no habían notado eso, no vieron que el objetivo de Daphne no era la pelirroja. Todo fue muy rápido. Se levantó del suelo en un parpadeo, aprovechando que los demás sentían que habían ganado la batalla. Se abalanzó contra Hermione, haciendo que ambas caigan al suelo por el impacto y apuntó su varita a su cara, casi apoyándola en su nariz... Pansy no dudó ni tardó en reaccionar, extendió su mano hacia Daphne y agarró su cabello con fuerza. Luego tiró. Ella no era alguien que se podía considerar fuerte, pero a veces la adrenalina, y el enojo, podían ayudar. La despegó de Hermione como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. El quejido por el tirón de cabello no la detuvo. Cuando Daphne cayó al suelo de espaldas, Pansy la apuntó con su propia varita desde arriba. 

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces? -cuestionó. La mandíbula de Pansy estaba tan tensionada mientras hablaba, que el tendón de su cuello estaba bien marcado.

Todos los presentes estaban helados. Tanto amigos como su enemiga. 

Daphne, aún así, no parecía querer rendirse. Volvió a sujetar su varita, y al intentar apuntarla con ella, salió volando, como si hubieran usado un expelliarmus contra ella. Pero nadie había dicho ese hechizo. Quien sea que fuera la persona invisible, no había hecho eso tampoco; estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, las huellas en la nieve lo demostraban. 

-Tu eres mala con los hechizos -dijo Daphne, con los ojos desorbitados. 

Pansy también estaba sorprendida, pero no lo dejó ver, mantuvo su expresión fría. Para asombro propio y el de todos, había lanzado un hechizo sin palabras. Pansy no tenía dudas de que fue un accidente, seguro producto de la rabia, pero Daphne no sabía eso... Se agachó para quedar a su altura y acercó su boca a su oído.

-No quise pelear contigo antes -siseó-. Pero si la vuelves a atacar, pelearé en serio contigo. Tal como hice ahora.

Daphne no dijo nada, Pansy se alejó de ella y la miró desde la altura, desafiándola a que se atreva a enfrentarla. Y tal como imaginó, no lo hizo. Daphne giró la cabeza, su rostro estaba costeando y rojo de la ira. Pero no dijo más. Pansy tuvo que contener su emoción, no se podía creer que su mentira haya funcionado. Pero las estrellas se habían alineado: Sin guardaespaldas y demostrando que podía manejar bien la magia si quería (Accidente o no, ella no lo sabía).

Daphne Greengrass se levantó, sin mirar a nadie, y se fue. 

Pansy miró a Hermione, la cuál sonrió nerviosa y murmuró un tímido "gracias", pero al ver su cara de fastidio, se le borró la sonrisa.

Pansy todavía sentía el miedo aplastar su pecho. Quería tirarle de los pelos a Hermione ahora mismo, por tonta, por haber hecho esa idiotez de plan a sus espaldas.

Unos segundos después todos los Gryffindors se acercaron, y sin estar enterados del intercambio que tuvieron, felicitaron a Pansy con alegría.

-¡No puedo creer que supieras hacer hechizos sin decirlos! -exclamó Ginny, emocionada-. ¡Y nunca lo dijiste! Nosotros pensando que debíamos defenderte y...

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con horror, pero Pansy aclaró rápidamente:

-¿Creen que recién me entero de que esto fue planeado? Actúan terrible.

Los gemelos Weasley soltaron sonoras carcajadas. Pansy notó entonces que el perro había desaparecido. ¿Y la persona invisible? ¿Sería un misterio para siempre? 

-¿Por qué no vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla? -Sugirió George. ¿O era Fred? Pansy no tenía idea de quién era quién. 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se adentraron en las calles de Hosmeade juntos. 

-Debemos buscar a Luna primero -recordó la menor de los Weasley.

-No es necesario buscar -dijo Ron Weasley, señalando al otro lado de la calle. 

Allí estaban Luna, hablando con alguien.

-¿No se supone que iba a buscar ayuda? -Preguntó uno de los gemelos.

-Iré por ella -dijo Ginny Weasley-. Vayan entrando. 

Los chicos entraron primero y cuando Hermione estaba por ingresar también, fue detenida, sujetada de la muñeca por Pansy. 

-Nos vemos en el patio esta noche -le susurró al oído, pegada a su espalda-. Ni se te ocurra dejarme plantada. 

Hermione solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, paralizada. Soltó el agarre entonces y entró a Las Tres Escobas, antes de que la otra pudiera ver su sonrisa. Pansy no estaba realmente enojada en el fondo. Ver a Hermione temblar como cobarde que metió la pata, era una disculpa más que suficiente. Claro que, la Gryffindor no se merecía todavía saber eso... La dejaría sufriendo un poco más. 


	22. [21] Hermione:  ¿Probaré esta noche el veneno impregnado   en los colmillos de la serpiente?

**_Hermione:_ **

_¿Probaré esta noche el veneno impregnado_

_en los colmillos de la serpiente?_

Bajó silenciosa por las escaleras, hacia al patio de Hogwarts. Era de noche, no había nadie más que Hermione deambulando por los pasillos oscuros. Los retratos de las paredes la miraban curiosos, alguno que otro que la reconoció y la observó con desaprobación. Se sentía extraña por estar escabulléndose. Cuando rompía las reglas, solía tener la excusa de que lo hacía por otros, por Harry y Ron generalmente. Ahora mismo estaba solo ella rompiendo las reglas. Era su entera responsabilidad. Además, no era su día de vigilar los pasillos como prefecta, si un profesor la atrapaba estaría en problemas.

Dudó por casi una hora sobre si obedecer el pedido de Pansy, caminando de un lado al otro en la sala común de Gryffindor como león enjaulado, dividida entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Pero el vívido recuerdo de la Slytherin apoyándose en su espalda durante su salida en Hogsmeade, la impulsó a salir e ir a buscarla. La obedecía más por sus acciones que sus palabras; por el aliento cálido de Pansy golpeando su oído, esa agradable sensación del contraste de temperaturas por culpa del clima frío... Todavía la estremecía pensarlo. Le encantaba repetir ese momento en su mente, como si fuera un disco rayado.

El miedo y la emoción chocaban en su interior, pero mientras más se acercaba al patio, más ganaba el miedo y se apagaba la euforia que sentía. No se trataba de una reunión por diversión, Pansy se enojó por su descabellado plan. En el fondo, había algo en todo eso que a Hermione le gustaba. Es decir, no quería tener problemas con ella, pero sí adoraba que la defendiera. Fue una Slytherin valiente aquella tarde, cosa que era difícil de ver, una serpiente con actitudes de león. Nunca se defendió a sí misma de Daphne Greengrass, pero sí le puso un freno para proteger a Hermione. Sentía que el pecho le oprimía de forma agradable al darse cuenta de eso, que Pansy la estimaba tanto. La hacía feliz. Al menos hasta que recordaba, claro, que la alegría no era mutua. La mirada dura y llena de reproche que le dio luego de que Greengrass se fue, cómo la ignoró mientras hablaban con su grupo de amigos en Las Tres Escobas... Cuando pensaba en eso ya las cosas no eran tan bonitas, eran más bien una gota amarga que se extendía por su garganta, y caía en preguntarse: ¿Seguirá enojada? ¿Qué le diré? ¿Me perdonará?

Al llegar al patio, sintió un déjà vu. En la fuente se podía ver la silueta de alguien sentado. Era casi igual al día en que Pansy y ella se encontraron por accidente, el inicio de su amistad. Lo único diferente es que ahora ella no lloraba, sino que estaba con el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia atrás, usando sus manos para mantenerse estable, y mirando hacia arriba; y que había un poco de nieve sobre las plantas y algunas partes donde no habían barrido. Pansy ni siquiera notó que ya no estaba sola. Por curiosidad, Hermione la imitó. Al cielo azul, salpicado con estrellas, se le sumaba que parecía estar enmarcado por las plantas y columnas del patio, como si fuera un cuadro enorme. Incluso se llegaba a divisar el techo de una de las torres del castillo a lo lejos. Hogwarts era enorme, imponente, hasta tétrico, pero en el centro tenía este patio, que parecía una ventana a lo hermoso. Hermione bajó la mirada a Pansy. Se la veía tranquila. Al estar quieta, podría haberla considerado una estatua más del lugar. Solo que ella era la más linda de todas. Su piel pálida, al igual que el mármol de la fuente, se teñía de ese azulado de la noche. Como el rostro de la Slytherin apuntaba hacia arriba, detalló el resto de ella sin culpa. Vestía diferente que en Hogsmeade, un buzo ajustado y liso de color gris, pantalones, y unas zapatillas. Debía ser el día que más informal la había visto hasta la fecha. No llevaba más en sus manos que su característico anillo de plata. Buscó en su cuello algún collar, pero nada, ni eso, ni aros en sus orejas... ¿Estaría maquillada? No estaba lo suficiente cerca, ni había suficiente iluminación, como para saberlo.

Dio unos pasos al frente, pero Pansy siguió sin verla, así que tosió para llamarla de manera sutil. Funcionó. De forma perezosa bajó la mirada hasta enfocarla. No se había sobresaltado por el sonido de Hermione. ¿Quizá ya sabía que estaba allí? Eso puso a la Gryffindor más nerviosa aún. ¿La estaba ignorando a propósito antes de que tosiera? Miró el mármol, insegura sobre si debía sentarse o no también.

—Hola —dijo Pansy, rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola —repitió, mientras se erguía, intentando darse seguridad a sí misma.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, sin despegar los ojos de la otra, hasta que Pansy esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada toda la noche? —Con la mirada, junto a un movimiento casi imperceptible de cabeza, señaló a su lado derecho, al borde de la fuente.

—Sí —Hermione frunció el entrecejo para sí misma—. Quiero decir, no. No.

Mientras se sentaba, la sonrisa de Pansy se iba tiñendo de malicia, cosa que Hermione no notó porque estaba demasiado sumida en sus inseguridades y sintiéndose como una gran estúpida. "Te estás poniendo nerviosa por nada" se regañó mentalmente, "Además, ¿por qué actúo así frente a ella? ¡Qué le pasa a mi tonto cerebro!". Pansy no intentó sacarla de su discusión interior, sino que volvió a mirar el cielo. "Me echará lo que hice hoy en cara" pensó, "Estoy haciendo idioteces que harán que se enoje todavía más conmigo". Aunque... ¿Por qué no le estaban reprochando las cosas todavía? Después de un buen rato de silencio, finalmente Hermione notó que no estaban hablando.

—¿Qué haces? —Inquirió, un poco molesta, como si le ofendiera que no la estuvieran retando por sus acciones inadecuadas.

—¿No es obvio? ¿O ahora además de tonta eres ciega?

Hermione puso mala cara y miró al frente, queriendo ignorarla. Pero duró poco. Que Pansy no le dijera nada, que no se enojara, que no le gritara algo, le carcomía el cerebro. La miró de reojo y confirmó que ella seguía mirando el cielo, como si estuviera sola. Sopesó entonces, que quizá su nivel máximo de enojo era ese: Ignorar al otro. Esa posibilidad la asustó.

—¿No estabas enojada? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿No te recuerda esta noche a nuestro primer encuentro?

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, confundida. No le había respondido, cambió el tema. ¿Tan enojada estaba?

—Claro —murmuró.

—Siento que fue hace una eternidad —Pansy seguía sin mirar abajo.

—Pasaron alrededor de cinco meses.

—Lo sigo recordando como si hubiera sido ayer.

Asintió, con lentitud, como si estuviera intentando entender a un loco.

—Me viste llorar —y entonces bajó la vista, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hermione tragó saliva, nerviosa, pero tan pronto como se tensó, se fue calmando. Pansy la veía con suavidad. No, con fragilidad. Se trataba de un tema que no le gustaba poner sobre la mesa, y aún así lo hacía.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué?

—Yo... No entiendo —ante el silencio de Pansy, siguió: —Estabas molesta.

La Slytherin rio. Era una carcajada limpia, sonora, ligeramente rasposa. El vapor escapó de sus labios, culpa del frío que hacía afuera.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó, avergonzada y mosqueada a partes iguales.

—¿Si yo no te dije que estoy enojada, por qué insistes en que sí lo estoy?

—¡Pero! En Hogsmeade, tú...

—Me dieron ganas de asesinarte por ser tan impulsiva, sí —la cortó—. ¿Y qué?

—¡¿No me vas a decir nada?! ¿Sobre lo irresponsable que fui? ¿Sobre lo mucho que odias que me meta en tus cosas...?

Pansy la miró como si fuera la cosa más divertida y rara del planeta.

—Solo intentaba ponerte nerviosa, Hermione, hacerte creer que estabas en problemas —dijo, con... ¿Dulzura? Eso la desconcertó un poco.

—Pero...

—Pero, pero, pero —la burló—. Solo te ignoré durante un rato en Las Tres Escobas por, como dijiste, lo irresponsable que eres y lo mucho que odio que te metas en mis cosas. Sí, me enojé un rato, pero todo salió bien al final así que supongo que no puedo quejarme. 

—¿Y ya está? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz. ¿De verdad eso era todo? ¿Entonces por qué la había citado con tanta urgencia para esa noche? 

El "Ajá" que Pansy soltó, como si la situación no importara mucho, solo la trastocó más.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

Entonces Hermione notó la sonrisa casi malvada.

—Me debías una cita.

¿Había escuchado bien? Quizá si estaba quedándose además de tonta, sorda. ¿O sería el sueño? Era bastante tarde ya.

—Después de todo, interrumpiste la agradable salida que teníamos con tu tonta pelea con Daphne —le reprochó—. Merezco compensación.

Y ahí estaba, era una burla. "Solo quería venir a perder el tiempo un rato" se dijo para adentro.

—¿Qué...? —Carraspeó—. ¿Qué me decías antes?

—Muchas cosas. Que quería ponerte nerviosa, que quise asesinarte, que...

—No eres graciosa —la paró. Y eso pareció divertir a Pansy—. Tú... Hablabas del día en que lloraste.

—Ah, ¿ahora sí te interesa? —dijo con ironía.

Hermione apretó sus labios para mantener la calma y no decirle "Idiota", ya que, al querer hablar de algo más íntimo, ese no parecía el mejor camino.

—Pensé que aprovecharías para ser cruel sin testigos, por eso querías estar sola conmigo —se explicó—. Pero ahora que sé que ya no estás enojada...

—¡Claro! Así iba a ser más fácil esconder tu cuerpo.

—Insisto. No eres graciosa —y Pansy, cómo no, rio ante eso.

La Slytherin parecía relajada, a diferencia de Hermione que todavía seguía intentando calmar su ansiedad. La palabra "cita" estaba grabada a fuego vivo en sus tímpanos todavía. Debió estar solo bromeando, por algo lo dijo con esa endemoniada sonrisa pintada en su rostro, pero la forma en que la miró, tan honesta y hasta con algo de fastidio, como si le dijera "me lo debes", la hacía pensar que era más que un chiste, que deseaba una segunda cita sin problemas; o quizá era lo que quería pensar.

El movimiento de las piernas de Pansy llamó su atención. Las había cruzado e inclinó su cuerpo todavía más hacia atrás. Si le resultaba incómodo no tener un apoyo para su espalda, no lo exteriorizó. De nuevo miraba al cielo.

—Suelo ir a la lechucería cuando quiero estar sola —contó, Hermione asintió a la información, aunque seguro la otra no pudo verlo—. Bueno, tú ya sabes eso. Pero nunca me preguntaste por qué ese día vine al patio.

—No quería entrometerme —murmuró.

—Que raro viniendo de ti.

Hermione le golpeó el brazo, y esta vez no resistió el impulso de decirle "Idiota" también.

—Nunca te hablé de mi papá.

"Oh" soltó. ¿Pansy iba a hablar sobre eso? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de que la insultara? Las veces que habían tocado el tema, ella lo eludió. Pero si iban a hablar sobre por qué lloraba... Tenía sentido el rumbo de la conversación. ¿Por eso fue? ¿Por el señor Parkinson?

—Él... —la voz le tembló, le costaba iniciar—. Era un poco excéntrico.

—¿De verdad? —No era así como se imaginaba a su padre.

—No es que estuviera loco. Sino que él solía decir que "Hay que vivir la vida de forma única" —eso ya no era tan extraño de pensar. ¿Los Parkinson queriendo ser únicos? Era bastante más factible—. Irse de improvisto a un viaje, comprar algo que nadie más querría... Le gustaba arriesgarse, preguntarse ¿y por qué no?

—Suena bien. Al tipo de forma de ver el mundo que tendría una persona exitosa.

—También me hacía enojar —siguió—. Su prioridad siempre era él mismo. Su dinero, su viaje, su plan. La mayoría de las veces tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar conmigo.

Eso le cuadraba todavía más con el estereotipo mental que tenía de un padre millonario. Pansy pareció quedarse tildada, pensando, o calmándose un poco. Hermione se preguntó si ya había hablado de su padre antes, después de todo su muerte había sido hace poco. ¿Con su madre habría conversado sobre esto? Por la forma en que Pansy parecía aborrecer la idea de estar mucho tiempo con ella, lo dudaba.

—Pero igual lo extrañas —dijo, rompiendo el silencio, explicando lo que creía estar entendiendo. Era un tema difícil, no sabía lo que se sentiría perder a alguien tan cercano.

—Sí. Mucho.

Pansy levantó aún más la cabeza y contuvo la respiración, como si así pudiera evitar que sus ojos lagrimeen. Hermione reaccionó, agarrando su mano, intentando mostrar de alguna manera su apoyo. No creía que hubiera una palabra que sirviera para esos momentos.

—Ese día —retomó—, no tenía planeado venir al patio. Pero el cielo estaba igual que hoy.

—¿A tu papá le gustaban las estrellas?

—Para nada —rio—. Cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts para el primer año, él lo consideró maravilloso. Sabíamos que iba a entrar. Mis dos padres estudiaron aquí también, medio mundo mágico conoce nuestro apellido... Era obvio. Pero él estaba insoportable diciendo que era un gran paso, una nueva etapa en mi vida. Ya sabes, todas esas tonterías de "la primera vez".

—Suena lindo.

—Supongo —hizo una pausa larga—. Tú no lo conociste, tenía un don para arruinar las cosas. Estuvo un montón de tiempo hablando sobre que yo ingresaría a Hogwarts y que debíamos celebrarlo. Al principio no me importaba, pero mientras más insistía más me ilusionaba yo también. Todas las mañanas en el desayuno estaba diciendo cosas como "Mira esto Pansy, ¿no crees que sería genial para celebrar?", "Qué preferirías que te regale, esto o esto". En realidad no eran cosas especiales, podían darme objetos como esos en cualquier momento del año, es decir, habíamos pasado esas mismas vacaciones en un crucero mágico que recorría las siete maravillas del mundo en siete días. Podíamos permitirnos cualquier capricho cuando sea. Pero ya sabes, querer hacerlo por una causa especial lo hacía más emocionante —su rostro de pasó de transmitir nostalgia a verse contrariado—. En realidad no lo sabes.

—¿Recordaste que nunca fui millonaria? —Se burló Hermione—. Pero creo que puedo entenderlo. Cuando queremos festejar con mis padres, vamos a algún lugar al que no podemos ir tan fácil. Ustedes tenían todo como si fuera simple agua. Suena un poco aburrido.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Me emocionó que mi papá me estuviera prestando tanta atención. Sentía que no había nada más importante que yo en esos momentos. Cuando fui creciendo, interioricé que no debía ilusionarme tan fácil. No con él.

Esa declaración sorprendió a Hermione, se le encogió el corazón al pensar en vivir una situación como esa. ¿Sus padres olvidándose de algo? Imposible de imaginar. Ellos atesoraban todos los momentos que tenían con ella. Incluso, quizá por ser dentistas, tenían una caja especial donde guardaban todos los dientes de leche de Hermione, como un recuerdo. 

—¿Tu papá se olvidó de sus planes?

—Él se obsesionaba con cosas, y cuando otra nueva aparecía, se obsesionaba con ella y soltaba lo anterior. "Alguien más seguirá con mi trabajo, para eso les pago" —terminó de decir, con una voz más gruesa que imitaba la de su padre.

—Así que relegaba el trabajo... ¿Hizo que otro se encargara de tu felicitación?

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—No, esa vez creo que él perdió la noción del tiempo. Lo olvidó por completo, no es que le aburrió. Cuando llegó el último día de las vacaciones, ya me había desanimado, estaba preparada para que mi papá dijera una excusa barata y prometiera festejar más adelante, lo que probablemente tampoco habría sucedido...   
Durante la cena de ese día, mi madre me preguntó si ya había hecho las maletas para mi primer día de clases y ahí él se acordó. Estaba esperando que me diera unas disculpas rápidas y fin del asunto, pero ese día fue un poco mejor padre de lo normal. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Nos llevó a mi madre y a mí al patio, extendió una manta en el suelo, y el postre de esa cena lo comimos allí, en un picnic nocturno. Era probablemente la cosa más simple que habíamos hecho en la vida. Bastante original, claro. Él nunca podría haber hecho un picnic normal y a tiempo, no era parte de su estilo.   
Los elfos domésticos trajeron chocolate caliente para mí y un par de tazas de café para mis padres, y charlamos sobre todo, hasta discutimos sobre en cuál casa quedaría... Me quedé dormida en el césped mirando las estrellas.

—Es un bonito recuerdo —dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

—La verdad solo quería molestarte toda la noche —dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos—. Ese era el plan. Disfrutar de fastidiarte por haberme hecho aguantar a Daphne en nuestra salida a Hogsmeade. No tenía en mente que terminaría hablándote de esto. 

—Qué linda eres —gruñó.

Aunque era una queja, pareció hacer feliz a Pansy.

—Las noches aquí me recuerdan mucho ese momento. Las plantas, las estrellas... El ruido de la fuente... Es cierto, no te lo dije. Teníamos una fuente en el patio.

—A este punto no me sorprendería saber que tienen una nave espacial también.

—¿Una qué?

—Es... Tecnología muggle. Sirve para...

—¿Tecnología? —La detuvo.

—Olvídalo, no importa.

Un agradable silencio se extendió sobre ellas. Ahora, Hermione era todavía más consciente del sonido de la fuente. Saber que estaba, de alguna manera, en un recuerdo de Pansy la hacía sentir especial.

—Gracias por contarme eso.

—¿De nada? —Dudó.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —Se quejó Hermione—. Me hace feliz poder conocerte mejor.

—Tú me haces feliz —murmuró.

Su corazón latió más rápido por la declaración de Pansy. Pudo ver, de reojo, que la Slytherin estaba un poco sonrojada por sus propias palabras.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

Hermione llegó a notar aún en la penumbra que la otra tragó con dificultad.

—¿No es obvio? Paso mucho tiempo contigo. Te cuento cosas que no le diría a nadie más.

—Yo —bajó la cabeza, avergonzada—. También me haces feliz.

—¿De verdad? —repitió, con un tono burlón.

—De verdad, eres la chica más idiota que tuve la desgracia de conocer.

—Eso también me hace feli... ¡Au! —se quejó—. Qué violenta. Siempre me estás pegando.

—A lo mejor si no fueras tan desagradable...

—Qué mentirosa, te encanto.

—Claro que no.

—¿Segura? Te quedaste como una hora viéndome, parada como estatua y con la boca abierta, como si fuera yo la diosa Afrodita. Que lo soy, por cierto, la diosa de la belleza.

Hermione tuvo el deseo de ahogarse a sí misma en la fuente. "¡Sabía que estaba fingiendo no verme cuando llegué!" exclamó en su mente.

—¿No lo vas a negar? —Agregó Pansy—. Dicen que los silencios a veces esconden un "sí".

—¿Y qué si te estaba viendo? —Se defendió, sin poder despegar los ojos del piso.

—Vaya —enarcó una ceja, impresionada—. ¿Entonces te gusto?

—Cállate —balbuceó, nerviosa y roja.

Se dio cuenta entonces que su mano seguía sujetando la de Pansy. ¿Estaba iniciando a sudar de los nervios? ¿Quedaría muy obvio si dejaba de agarrarla de golpe?

—Me gustas.

Hermione se quedó congelada. Levantó la vista del piso con extrema lentitud. Notó que no era la única nerviosa, Pansy parecía muerta de miedo por haber dicho eso. 

—No es un buen momento para quedarte callada —rogó—. Siempre tienes algo que decir.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Pansy apartó la mano, y Hermione casi se queja de esto, pero sus palabras la detuvieron:

—Disculpa, no pasa nada si no te sientes igual. Solo quería decirlo. Sentí —su tono de voz bajó— que era el momento correcto. En realidad lo dije sin pensar.

Aunque quizá debería haber confesado que se sentía igual en ese instante y ahorrarle la agonía, su forma de ser la obligó a desviarse y preguntar, a querer entenderlo todo por completo. No podía ser real, debía estar malinterpretando algo... ¿Se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos tan recientemente y de golpe Pansy se le confiesa? Ni Luna Lovegood tendría una explicación para tal imposible.

—¿Este es el momento correcto?

—Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Si? Hice muchas estupideces hoy, porque estoy estúpidamente enamorada, así que supongo que sí era el momento correcto.

Como Hermione parecía impactada, Pansy se puso más nerviosa. ¿Pero cómo no iba a estarlo? La palabra "enamorada" había atropellado a Hermione como si fuera un tren a toda velocidad.

—¿De qué te sorprendes? —Se quejó y comenzó a hablar rápido, sin tomar aire entre palabras—. Me puse a pelear con Daphne por ti, te dije que esto era una cita en cuanto llegaste, te estuve agarrando de la mano durante. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando? Da igual. No puedes quejarte. ¡Tú no apartaste tu mano tampoco! Así que en lugar de acusarme a mí, quizá deberíamos poner el foco en...

Pansy dejó de hablar de golpe, al ver que se redujo el espacio entre ellas. Hermione se detuvo al último momento, muy cerca de su rostro, casi tocando sus narices. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—También me gustas —murmuró.

La Slytherin, que no entendía cómo de golpe Hermione pasó de mirarla como un bicho raro a estar a centímetros de su boca, solo llegó a atinar un tembloroso "¿Qué?"

—¿Puedo...? —La seguridad con la que la Gryffindor inició, tambaleó un poco.

Quizá se había apresurado, se había envalentonado por la declaración de Pansy, ¡que admitió estar enamorada! ¿Cómo resistirse a eso? No pudo evitar pensar en que quería expresar lo que sentía, pero no sabía cómo. Quería besarla. El lugar a la duda no duró mucho, porque Pansy se acomodó para quedar mejor posicionada y avanzó el espacio final que quedaba entre ellas, tomándola por sorpresa, evitando que se escape. Fue un beso suave, inseguro pero deseado. Hermione dejó de pensar, abrumada por la sensación, y atrapó su labio inferior de Pansy entre los suyos, acariciándolo de forma lenta. Era un juego de tanteo, descubrimiento. El cosquilleo en su pecho la mareaba de euforia y se mezclaba con el que sentía en la boca, quemándola. Ladeó un poco más la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de los labios de la otra. Los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaron. Hermione aguantó las ganas de sonreír también y volvió a rozar sus bocas una vez más antes de finalmente separarse. Recién cuando dejó de estar borracha de ella, y volvió un poco a la realidad, sintió su corazón tamborileando a lo loco. Había dado besos más atrevidos antes, pero este, se sintió tan íntimo, tan...

—Así que —susurró Pansy, mirándola a los ojos de una forma coqueta—. ¿Qué tal es besar a una diosa?

Hermione bajó de la nube de ensueño en la que estaba en un parpadeo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinar cualquier momento que tenemos con tus tonterías?

Pansy ensanchó la sonrisa.

—¡Y encima te hace feliz que me queje de ti! Eres desesperante. Te estoy hablando en serio, ¿sabes?

No le respondió, sino que acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Hermione.

—Tú —chilló—. No intentes distraerme.

—Es que todavía no me lo creo. 

—Yo... Yo tampoco —su tono cambió a uno más calmado.

—Bueno, tenía mis dudas sobre que sí te gustaba pero... 

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? 

Hermione la miró sin creerse sus palabras. ¿Pansy sabía de sus sentimientos?

—¿Quedarte mirándome, casi babeando, te parece poco obvio?

Se cubrió el rostro con su mano, muerta de pena. 

—Pensé que no estabas viendo —balbuceó, sin mirarla. 

—Por un momento pensé que había malinterpretado todo, no me decías nada, creí que saldrías corriendo —gimió Pansy con miedo. 

No le respondió, solo podía pensar, ahora que lo había hecho, ¡que la había besado! No habían tenido citas. Bueno, esa tarde en Hogsmeade, pero no era una real. ¿Eran amigas todavía? ¿Eran novias ahora? Sentía que la mente le iba a explotar.

Un maullido se escuchó.

—La señora Norris —dedujo, y se levantó, sin soltar la mano de Hermione al hacerlo—. ¿Parece que la noche terminó?

—No quiero terminar castigada. Así que, sí.

Ambas se escabulleron entre los pasillos. Los retratos de las paredes la miraban curiosos de nuevo, alguno que otro que la reconoció y la observó ahora sorprendido, de ver que ya no estaba sola y que compartía un gesto cariñoso con ese alguien. Hermione se sentía extraña, todavía sin creerse la noche que vivió. ¿De verdad se habían besado? El fuerte agarre entre sus manos era la confirmación. Pero se sentía como un sueño, demasiado irreal, demasiado sencillo... ¿Un amor correspondido, que se sentía tan correcto? ¿Solo así? ¿La vida podía ser tan dulce?

Se despidieron una de la otra de forma torpe, todavía acostumbrándose a que de un segundo al otro, las cosas cambiaron. Cuando Hermione entró a su Sala Común, se recargó sobre la puerta y se le escapó un suspiro.

Miró el reloj sobre la chimenea, era la una de la madrugada, ya estaban en el 15 de febrero. Se le escapó una risa por su amor poco convencional: Con una chica, con una Slytherin, con su ex enemiga, y que surgió el día después de San Valentín. 


	23. [22] Pansy: Quisiera un cambio de cerebro, el que tengo ya está chamuscado...

**Pansy:**

_Quisiera un cambio de cerebro,_

_el que tengo ya está chamuscado..._

Si afuera hacía frío, dentro de la lechucería era aún peor. Por culpa de la falta de ventanas y la gran altura, estaba más helado que el patio de Hogwarts.

—Hey, Pajarraco —saludó, cerrando la puerta de madera, ya algo raída, tras de sí.

Quizá, si no fuera porque estaba eufórica, habría vuelto a su sala común después de despedirse de Hermione. Pero no podía. Sentía todavía cómo ardía de pies a cabeza, exaltada, como si se hubiera inyectado kilos de azúcar en la sangre. Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos, intentando contener las ganas de saltar como si el espíritu de Luna Lovegood la hubiera poseído, hasta que supo qué hacer: Ir al lugar más frío del castillo, su lugar tranquilo, para conseguir bajar su fiebre de emociones.

Se sentó en uno de los marcos de la ventana, y soltó un suspiro largo y pesado, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire toda la noche. Miró a las lechuzas, la mayoría la ignoraban, menos la más violenta del lugar, el pajarraco. Sus ojos negros y enormes estaban fijos en ella. Al sentirse observado, ululó. Pansy hizo un gesto con la mano, intentando que el ave viniera a ella. Él le respondió con un aleteó y dándose vuelta para darle la espalda.

—Me alegra verte también —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

De nuevo soltó otro suspiro. Se sentía como si hubiera olvidado cómo respirar con normalidad. Perdía el aliento, porque no podía dejar de pensar que la besó. A ella, a Hermione Granger. ¡Pansy Parkinson la había besado! Y se sentía en una dicha, regodeándose del gusto.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al pensar en cómo Hermione estaba avergonzada y risueña cuando se despidieron. Se había lamentado un poco de perder el contacto con su mano, de no poderse meter a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con ella. Pero estaba tan pasmada e incrédula por toda la situación que no hizo más que despedirse de la misma manera que siempre: Levantando la mano de manera perezosa, casi imperceptible. Hermione un par de veces al alejarse volteó el cuerpo, soltando una sonrisa dedicada enteramente a ella, hasta que se ocultó tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Otro suspiro se le escapó a Pansy por el recuerdo.

Ella nunca había estado así por alguien. Sí, le habían gustado personas, llegó a pensar en ellas cuando no las tenía cerca... ¿Pero esto? Era nuevo. Le recordaba a cuando subió por primera vez a una escoba y un cosquilleo se extendió por todas sus extremidades, mezclado con el vértigo. Solo que ahora mismo, todas esas sensaciones se comprimían en su estómago. No se trataba solo de que Pansy la quería, no era solo que le gustaba...

—Estoy estúpidamente enamorada —murmuró, y se llevó sus manos heladas a sus mejillas, presionándolas allí para bajar el ardor que sentía que se extendía por su rostro.

Una parte de ella estaba asqueada de sí misma, porque se comportaba tan patética como la mayoría de sus compañeras cuando hablaban de chicos que les gustaban, lo cual siempre burló... ¿Cómo podía estar actuando ahora como un cliché de adolescente flechada? Pero se sentía tan bien, y era tan agradable, que cualquier sentimiento de pena sobre su tonta actitud quedaba en gran parte opacado.

Pansy miró hacia afuera, al Lago Negro que se extendía bajo la torre y se confundía con la noche. Ahí, oculta en el agua, estaba la Sala Común de Slytherin; amigos suyos y enemigos también, tales como Draco Malfoy. Para comprenderse a sí misma, se sintió tentada a comparar lo que sentía entre él y Hermione, porque de niña quería gustarle a Draco. Una risa se le escapó al pensar: "Creo que él me lanzaría al calamar gigante si supiera que lo estoy comparando con una hija de muggles".

¿Era solo admiración lo que sintió por ese chico de más joven? Porque para nada llegó a estar por él de esta manera antes...

Supuso, que la respuesta estaba en la palabra "quería", en lugar de "querer". Pansy leyó muchas historias románticas, y escuchó a demasiadas compañeras hablando de sus novios, así que consideraba que sí entendía el concepto de amor. Y ahora que lo ponía en práctica, entendía mejor, que una cosa es un deseo, y otra amar a alguien. Su sentimiento por Draco fue egoísta y caprichoso. Por Hermione... Le gustaba pensar que era bueno, que estaba iniciando a amar bien.

El pajarraco interrumpió sus pensamientos, volando muy cerca de su rostro, y quedando después frente a ella, apoyado en el otro extremo del marco.

—Vienes cuando ya no te llamo, eh —se quejó.

La lechuza erizó sus plumas en respuesta, sin mirarla.

—Oye... ¿Tú alguna vez estuviste con una lechuza? —le preguntó.

Eso consiguió llamar su atención, ya que giró su cabeza de forma grotesca y la inclinó hacia un costado. Pansy se rio por su reacción.

—Tranquilo, no se le contaré a nadie.

. . .

No durmió casi nada, pero no se sentía cansada. Fue hasta refrescante quedarse despierta porque no podía dejar de sonreír, en lugar de estar melancólica y deprimida, lamentando toda su existencia...

—Oye, Pansy.

Giró a ver a quien le habló, Sophie. Rachel no las miraba, estaba mezclando su té con una cuchara. Las tres estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor.

—No volviste a los dormitorios —la acusó seria, y luego una sonrisa pequeña y burlona se asomó por sus labios—. Pasaste toda la noche de San Valentín en otro lugar.

Eso consiguió llamar la atención de Rachel, que se quedó sin mover ni un dedo, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando primero a una y luego a la otra.

—¿Tu...? —balbuceó y terminó mirando a Sophie, hablando bien bajo—. ¿Ella...? ¿Tuvo sexo?

—¿Por qué le preguntas a ella? —Se quejó Pansy, levantando sus manos, indignada—. ¿Estuvo ahí?

—¿Tuviste sexo? —Repitió, ahora mirándola.

—¡Claro que no! —Chilló Pansy.

Sophie y Rachel se miraron entre ellas, era obvio que no le creían. Les bufó en respuesta.

—De verdad no sucedió lo que creen —insistió.

—¿Qué hiciste toda la noche? —Preguntó Rachel.

—No tienes cara de haber dormido mucho —Secundó Sophie.

Razón no le faltaba. Pansy se sentía de maravilla. Ya su cara al haber pasado toda la noche en vela era otra historia...

—Salí a caminar. Saben que lo hago, no es la primera vez.

—¿Y por qué, a diferencia de otros días, hoy sí estás de buen humor? —Remató Sophie.

"Malditas Slytherins" las insultó en su mente. Su mirada se desvió, sin querer, a la mesa de los leones. Hermione parecía contenta, charlando con Potter y Weasley (El chico, Ginny Weasley no había asomado cabeza en el comedor todavía). A Pansy casi se le escapó una sonrisa al verla.

—Piensen lo que quieran. Estuve sola —mintió, forzándose a mantener la expresión neutra.

Rachel enarcó una ceja y se volteó, intentando buscar a quién había estado mirando antes de hablar. Pansy se puso nerviosa. ¿Ellas no lo sabrían, verdad? ¿Que le gustaba Hermione Granger? ¿Cuánto tardarían en unir los cabos sueltos? No le apetecía nada hablar de sentimientos. Antes de que las otras siguieran investigando, Pansy se levantó del asiento, diciendo que ya había terminado de desayunar. Se alejó de la mesa sintiendo la mirada de sus amigas clavadas en su espalda, y ni tuvo que voltear ya que intuía que se sonreían, cómplices, sabiendo que algo ocultaba. Quizá estaban errando sobre qué hizo, pero no sobre que sí estuvo con alguien...

Al salir del Gran Comedor, tomó una bocanada de aire, serenándose. Inició a caminar por los pasillos, para matar el tiempo, ya que faltaba algo de tiempo antes de que los Slytherin tuvieran clases de Encantamientos.

—¿A quién mirabas?

Pansy dio un salto del susto. ¡La habían seguido!

—¿A Granger? —dijo Rachel.

—Te estás poniendo roja Pansy —comentó Sophie con una sonrisa.

—¿Tuviste sexo con Hermione Granger?

—¡Por favor, no tuve sexo con nadie! —Las paró.

Ambas Slytherin la miraron fijamente, intentando sonsacarle algo más.

—Claro, justo tú —murmuró Rachel, irónica.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos, un poco ofendida. Volvió a moverse, caminando a lo largo del pasillo, siendo seguida por sus dos amigas. Ellas la llamaron, pero las ignoró.

—No te enojes Pansy, no lo dije como algo negativo.

—Solo queremos saber. ¿Somos amigas, no? —agregó Sophie.

—Al ser tan popular creímos que ya sabes, habrías tenido miles de parejas...

—No tuve ninguna —gruñó.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza, incrédula.

—Algún ligue entonces, lío de una noche —intentó Sophie.

—Nada —murmuró ahora, volviendo a avergonzarse un poco.

Justo lo que no quería Pansy, estaba sucediendo. Admitir que no tenía nada de experiencia en ese ámbito. Y peor, hablar de esos temas. Nunca lo hizo, pero bueno... Eran sus amigas...

Además, y más importante, el silencio sería peor que decir algo, sus conclusiones exageradas por no pararles los pies serían un dolor de cabeza a largo plazo.

—¿Nunca besaste a nadie? —Preguntó Rachel en un hilo de voz.

—No... —se detuvo para carraspear y giró su cabeza, no queriendo admitirlo viéndoles la cara: —No hasta anoche.

—¡¿Diste tu primer beso ayer?! —Chillaron las dos Slytherins.

—¿Con Hermione Granger, verdad? —Insistió Rachel, con una sonrisa emocionada.

—¡Por eso tan contenta! —Dijo entre risas Sophie—. ¿Cómo fue?

—¿Dónde?

—¿Te gustó? —Terminaron preguntando a la vez.

Pansy las miraba horrorizada. ¿De verdad iba a tener una charla de amigas sobre amor? Qué estúpido...

—Estuvo bien —sintetizó, muerta de la vergüenza.

Las otras dos se miraron entre ellas y negaron con la cabeza ante su respuesta, dándola por imposible.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Pansy hubiera sido todo este tiempo menos inexperta que yo —meditó Rachel. Se acercó a ella y apoyó su brazo en sus hombros, rodeándolos—. Tú tranquila, te ayudaré con todas tus dudas.

—No necesito tu ayuda —se quejó, zafándose del agarre.

. . .

Su mente estaba perdida, bien lejos, aún más lejos que el mismísimo satélite natural de la Tierra, la Luna. Estaba en el planeta más dulce y floreado del universo, seguro se llamaría "Cursilandia" o similar. Y Pansy quería vomitar de solo pensarlo. ¿Alguien puede golpearla en la cabeza, por favor? Mientras más fuerte, mejor.

Durante la clase de Encantamientos ella solo podía pensar en Hermione. En que era una pena no compartir esta clase con ella, porque si así fuera podría simplemente perder el tiempo mirándola y molestándola en lugar de escuchar al profesor Flitwick, ese enano chillón y alegre que la sacaba de sus casillas. Y para empeorarlo, Rachel y Sophie estaban disfrutando mucho de esta nueva faceta, en la que podían molestar a su amiga enamorada.

Ellas insistían en que no tenía cara de haber sido tan "inocente". Pansy no podía creer que esperaran que fuera algo así como una cazadora de mujeres. ¿Desde cuándo era raro no haber besado a nadie antes de los dieciséis años?

—Es solo que no lo pareces, ya que luces mayor que la mayoría —explicó Sophie, mientras Rachel parecía no recordar que estaba con ellas al estar sufriendo con el hechizo que practicaban ese día—. Tu forma de vestir, de caminar... Sueles ser bastante coqueta.

Pansy hizo una mueca de fastidio, admitiendo para sí misma que quizá sí tenía un buen punto. Daba igual cómo fuera ella o qué haya hecho, eso era lo que proyectaba.

Ella era bastante segura de sí misma en cuanto a aspecto físico. Le gustaba llamar la atención y la mejor forma de hacerlo era ser atractiva, al hablar y al moverse. Antes de darse cuenta caminaba por el mundo así, pareciendo madura, linda y genial. Y lo era, claro, es decir, es Pansy Parkinson. Pero las apariencias engañan. Le gustaron muchas personas, sí. Se consideraba a sí misma bastante visual a la hora de interesarse en los demás, de hecho. Pero nunca fue más allá de mirar y pensar, ya que algo más le resultaba... Bastante íntimo. ¿Entonces por qué hacerlo, si no le apetecía? Ella no tenía interés de algo así con nadie. Al menos antes de Hermione.

La noche anterior en el patio fue íntima en todos los sentidos. No solo había querido besarla, sino que le contó cosas de las que nunca hablaba. Se sintió muy bien al hacerlo. No había caído en cuenta hasta ese momento de que confiaba de forma plena en Hermione. Más allá del físico, Pansy por primera vez se sintió cómoda con quién era y con quién estaba a su lado.

—¡Bien, varitas y plumas abajo! Dijo el profesor Flitwick—. Quédense sentados mientras recojo los pergaminos, y luego ya pueden irse.

"¿Pergaminos?" Pensó Pansy y miró a ambos lados. Chasqueó con la lengua al darse cuenta de que hoy no solo practicaban hechizos, sino que había que hacer a la par un ensayo teórico sobre el tema.

Todos los estudiantes salieron del salón. Pansy agradeció que el profesor no hubiera notado todavía que no había hecho nada. Ya la próxima clase se preocuparía sobre eso, hoy no le apetecía. Se despidió de Rachel y Sophie, para ir sin perder tiempo al invernadero de Herbología. En esos momentos debían estar terminando sus clases también los Gryffindor.

Al llegar, el estómago se le comprimió. No estaba segura de cómo debía saludarla. Además, estaría con esos dos de siempre. Hoy Potter y Weasley le estorbaban más de lo normal.

Sus dudas se disiparon en cuanto la vio, parecía estar molesta, retando a su amigo pelirrojo por alguna causa que desconocía. Su entrecejo fruncido, su cabeza en alto y su forma estirada de caminar mientras abrazaba un libro contra su pecho...

—Hey —saludó Pansy, cuando la tuvo enfrente.

Hermione paró de golpe, mirándola a los ojos durante unos segundos, quieta como si hubiera quedado hecha de piedra al notar su presencia, hasta que una sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomó por sus labios. Intentó acomodar su desordenado cabello tras su oreja (Como si eso solucionara algo) y aferró aún más sus manos al libro.

—Pansy —balbuceó.

—Voy a vomitar —se quejó Weasley, tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Potter lo miró extrañado, y luego giró la cabeza hacia ellas; no parecía entender gran cosa.

—Chicos, ¡aquí está! —Neville Longbottom apareció, con un pergamino en mano—. La profesora Sprout me escribió las instrucciones que me pidieron. Con esto podrán plantar sin problemas el Alihotsy y la centinodia. Bueno —dudó—. Sí es posible que tengan problemas con la centinodia. Pero pueden pedirme ayuda, le podría pedir más consejos a la profesora o...

—No te preocupes Neville. ¡Muchas gracias! —Exclamó Potter, tomando el pergamino.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para compensarte? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Estoy feliz de ayudarlos, de verdad.

—Si necesitas ayuda con pociones, no dudes en pedirle ayuda a Hermione —dijo Weasley.

—¿Por qué ofreces mi ayuda en mi lugar? ¡Si vas a ofrecer algo, di algo que tú vayas a hacer! —Se quejó.

—Pero si tú eres la única buena en pociones...

—¡Agh! Da igual —masculló Hermione, girando la cabeza para no mirarlo. Entonces, volvió a encontrarse con Pansy por accidente, poniéndose un poco nerviosa. Con una voz mucho más suave que la que usó con Weasley, le habló: —Iremos a la cabaña de Hagrid. ¿Te gustaría venir?

—Claro, supongo que no me aburriré demasiado —se burló, como si no hubiera corrido por medio castillo solo para verla.

Eso pareció hacer feliz a Hermione, que se acercó a ella, indicando que la siga. Pansy, junto a los tres Gryffindors, salieron del castillo.

Durante el trayecto, no se resistió a dejar que su mano rozara la de Hermione por "accidente". Eso causaba que la otra se avergonzara y mirara a su alrededor, para ver si alguien había notado eso. Pero no se quejaba ni le pedía que se detuviera. Y la verdad, aún si le decía que se detenga, no estaba segura de haber podido cumplir con su orden. Había ansiado verla desde el primer segundo en que se separó de ella la noche anterior.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

¡Espero que estén disfrutando del fic como siempre!

Para quienes no sabían, estoy también en Wattpad, ¡y ahí llegamos a más de 1000 votos! Cuando inicié este fic nunca me imaginé llegando a algún número que tenga la "K" al final. Todavía sigo abriendo Wattpad, mirando 1K y diciendo "Wow". Y la verdad acá, ESTOY SORPRENDIDA DE QUE ME LEAN VARIOS JAJAJAJ. Al ser una página donde viven publicando en inglés, creo que es un logro todos los kudos que tengo ya. O quizá no lo es. Si les soy honesta todavía no entiendo del todo cómo funciona AO3. Hasta hace nada me enteré cómo hacer para poder poner cosas en el centro (Los títulos y eso). 

En fin, gracias a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	24. [23] Hermione:  ¿Y si nos atrapan? ¿Qué hago?

La cabaña de Hagrid tenía tanta nieve en el techo que se perdía en el paisaje. Solo gracias al humo que salía de la chimenea podían divisarla estando aun tan lejos.

Hermione se ajustó la bufanda, intentando cubrir su nariz ya algo roja. Aunque sus manos estaban también dolorosamente frías, esas no las resguardaba, ya que Pansy caminaba a la par de ella y cada tanto rozaba su dorso de la mano con el suyo. Era algo que la ponía muy nerviosa y al mismo tiempo le encantaba. Miraba para adelante enseguida cuando sus pieles se tocaban, hacia Ron y Harry que tomaron la delantera por el sendero, asegurándose de que no hubieran volteado justo en ese momento. Porque... ¿Cómo explicaría esta situación? ¡Era demasiado sospechoso no guardar sus manos sin guantes en sus bolsillos! ¿Podría explicarles esto? Decirles "Chicos, Pansy y yo nos besamos" le parecía demasiado vergonzoso. Además, si lo hacía, no tardarían en preguntarle por qué no les dijo antes que le gustaban las mujeres. Pero es que, ¡ella les habría dicho si lo hubiera sabido! ¡Hermione era la más sorprendida aquí! Y peor aún, confesar eso, significaba que debería escuchar a Ron decirle "Te lo dije".

En cuanto llegaron a la cabaña, Harry volteó, y Hermione, como si hubiera sido golpeada por un rayo, apartó su mano y la ocultó enseguida en su bolsillo. No tuvo que girarse para saber que Pansy la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Ron tocó con fuerza la madera y unos ladridos se escucharon, Fang había reaccionado al ruido. Ni dos segundos después la puerta se abrió. Los chicos tuvieron que dar un par de pasos atrás para evitarla.

—¡Muchachos! —Hagrid los saludó con una sonrisa enorme, mientras se quitaba unos guantes rosas de cocina—. Entren, entren —los apresuró, dando un paso atrás para invitarlos.

Fang arremetió contra ellos. Harry fue la primera víctima de los lengüetazos. Pansy retrocedió enseguida y no dudó en ponerse tras Hermione.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —calmó el semigigante al perro, justo a tiempo para evitar que Ron fuera babeado de pies a cabeza—. Vengan, tomen asiento. Preparé unas galletas de chocolate. ¡Están recién salidas del horno!

—Genial —balbuceó Ron, poniendo una mueca de disgusto al imaginar su sabor.

Recién cuando Fang se alejó y acomodó en la cama, Pansy dejó la seguridad de su escudo humano. Hermione la miró por el rabillo del ojo con fastidio, y la otra en respuesta se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Mejor tú que yo.

—Estúpida —gruñó. Y Pansy rio por lo bajo.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron. Harry sacó de su capa de invierno el pergamino que Neville había conseguido para ellos.

—Aquí tienes, Hagrid. Con esto puedes plantar tus propios ingredientes —dijo, mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa para entregarle el papel—. Y si necesitas ayuda, Neville se ofreció.

—Oh chicos, muchas gracias. No sé cómo podré agradecerles todo esto —afirmó conmovido, mirándolos a todos con cariño. Incluso a Pansy, que no hizo nada.

—A lo mejor no darnos nada de comer sería un buen premio —masculló Ron, sin despegar la vista del plato con las galletas de chocolate todavía humeantes por lo calientes que estaban.

Hermione le siseó rápido y seco, callándolo, y entonces dijo:

—Somos tus amigos Hagrid. No es nada.

El sonido de la tetera hirviendo hizo que el semigigante volteara a la chimenea. Mientras preparaba la bebida, les habló:

—¿Saben? No los invité solo para que me ayuden con todo ese asunto de las plantas —los cuatro jóvenes pusieron su atención en él, ya que su voz estaba seria—. Verán… Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, Anacleta se irá.

—¿Se curó ya? —inquirió Harry, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal—. ¡Qué buenas noticias!

—Sí —confirmó con la voz quebrada. Él les seguía dando la espalda, pero su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Estaba comenzando a llorar.

—Oh, Hagrid, tranquilo —dijo Hermione con una voz más dulce. Se paró de su asiento y apoyó la mano en su espalda—. Ella estará muy feliz en el bosque, con otras de su especie. Y seguro que la vuelves a ver. Un adiós no tiene por qué ser para siempre.

—Ajá —balbuceó, metiendo una de sus enormes manos en un bolsillo y sacando de allí su gran pañuelo. Se sonó la nariz estruendosamente.

Hermione acarició un poco su espalda, calmándolo. La conmoción pareció llamar la atención, ya que Anacleta se acercó a la mesa haciendo al fin acto de presencia. Y tal como dijo Hagrid, estaba curada; voló de un extremo de la cabaña al otro sin el mínimo problema, sus alas estaban ya perfectas, además de hermosas: Su particular color multicolor ahora se relucía más, por el brillo que soltaba al moverlas. De hecho, estaba ella en su totalidad más luminosa que antes. Al igual que un humano perdía color al enfermarse, las hadas parecían perder brillo, por lo que ahora que estaba sana parecía un punto amarillo incandescente en el aire.

Anacleta no se sentó en la mesa, sino que fue directa a revolotear alrededor de Pansy, la cual entrecerró un poco los ojos por lo tan similar que era ahora de una antorcha. El hada parecía demasiado feliz de verla.

—Se irá al atardecer —dijo Hagrid, mirando a Anacleta con tristeza—. Definitivamente.

Hermione se preguntó para sí misma, mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla, si él necesitaba de todos ellos aquí para poder despedirse de forma "definitiva" del hada. Como si fueran un refuerzo para que no se rompa su voluntad.

—Me sorprende que no estés acostumbrado ya, como eres un guardabosques y un profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —comentó Pansy, sin despegar la vista del hada. Los tres Gryffindors se tensaron imaginando el camino que tomarían sus palabras, pero no lograron detenerla a tiempo—. Todo el tiempo te estás despidiendo de criaturas.

Como era de esperarse: Hagrid hipó en respuesta. Eso pareció alarmar a Pansy, ya que su rostro perdió esa indiferencia con la que había hablado y clavó sus ojos en él, impactada. Ron y Harry se quejaron por lo bajo. Ella solo suspiró, ya aceptando que la Slytherin tenía un don natural para ser honestamente cruel con su amigo.

—Anacleta se ve feliz —dijo Hermione, intentando calmar la situación.

El hada zumbó en respuesta. Estaba enojada, o al menos eso creía según lo que Pansy le había enseñado.

—Tranquila, Ana —murmuró suave la Slytherin, extendiendo su mano. La pequeña criatura, como si estuviera hipnotizada, obedeció y se apoyó en Pansy. El sonido que emitía era muy similar al de un ronroneo.

Hermione apretó los labios, evitando soltar algún comentario. "De qué me sorprendo" meditó, "Si le apetece, sí puede ser encantadora".

—Gracias por el té —agradeció Harry, consiguiendo que ella prestara atención a la mesa.

Ante ellos estaban ya cuatro tazas de bebida humeante. Además, Hagrid agarró una cuchara, tomó un poco de su propio té, le puso encima bastante azúcar, y la apoyó también en la mesa, con cuidado de no derramar nada. El hada pareció dudar sobre qué quería más, si estar con Pansy o beber algo. No tuvo que decidir, ya que la mano a la que se aferraba, le dio un suave empujón y con el gesto le indicó que vaya a la cuchara. Anacleta le hizo caso a medias: fue por su bebida pero la arrastró por la superficie, deteniéndose recién cuando le fue posible poder beber y estar pegada a la mano de Pansy al mismo tiempo. Era bastante codiciosa.

Hermione tuvo que forzarse para evitar sonreír. Le gustaba demasiado ver ese lado más delicado de Pansy.

—¿Qué clase tuvieron hoy? —Preguntó Hagrid, luego de sorber de su taza.

—Herbología —contestó Ron—. Y no nos dio tarea, ¡qué felicidad!

—Porque pronto nos dará un examen y quiere que aprovechemos para estudiar —acotó Hermione. El pelirrojo se encogió en el asiento, desanimado.

—Yo tuve Encantamientos —se decidió a hablar Pansy—. Lo más destacable fue cuando Goyle incendió el pergamino de Crabbe por accidente.

Harry y Ron se carcajearon.

—¿Están bien, no? —Inquirió Hagrid, que parecía más sensible de lo normal a cualquier tragedia. O quizá, intentó actuar como un profesor responsable.

—Por supuesto. Diría que sus notas son las únicas víctimas, pero bueno, son Crabbe y Goyle…

Los dos chicos no tardaron en reír de nuevo. Hermione agradecía que hubiera algo con lo que sus dos mejores amigos podían estar de acuerdo con Pansy.

Mientras Harry y Ron se quejaban de Malfoy con Hagrid, sobre algo que les había hecho durante la semana, Hermione aprovechó para beber un poco de té. Y casi lo escupe en un momento, por sentir algo acariciándola. Bajó la vista, veloz, notando que la mano de Pansy estaba allí. Buscó sus ojos y al hacerlo quiso tirarle el té a la cara. ¡Su sonrisa estaba allí, orgullosa y con claro gusto por fastidiar! Apartó la mano, dejándola sobre la mesa, mientras enderezaba su espalda, en un intento de mostrar autoridad y hacerla desistir de sus tonterías. ¿Por qué no le preocupaba que las vieran? Podía sentir la insistente mirada de la otra sobre ella, e hizo todo lo posible para ignorarla. Lo que sí no pudo evitar, fue una luz volando alrededor por su cabeza. Anacleta de repente parecía empeñada en fastidiarla, asegurándose de pasar lo suficientemente cerca de su nariz u orejas como para que no pudiera prestar atención a ninguna otra cosa.

—Qué extraño. Anacleta nunca había hecho eso —dijo Hagrid, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hermione estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no espantar al hada como si de un mosquito se tratase. No lo entendía. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡No había dicho ni hecho nada!

—Ana, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Pansy, que parecía también incrédula.

Sus palabras, contra todo pronóstico, parecieron incitar más a Anacleta para seguir molestando. Y Pansy, al notar eso, decidió mejor levantarse e interponer su mano entre la bola de luz hiperactiva y Hermione.

—¿Tanto revolotear licuó el cerebro de esa cabecita tuya? —Se quejó, mordaz.

Eso heló a Anacleta, que bajó a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, enojada. Le daba la espalda a Pansy y giraba la cabeza hacia Hermione ocasionalmente, como si estuviera culpándola a ella de todo. Entonces algo hizo clic en su mente. "No me lo creo" pensó, "Está celosa". Aunque ridículo, tenía todo el sentido: Como Pansy estaba entretenida molestándola, dejó de prestarle atención a Anacleta. De forma instintiva, giró un poco el cuerpo, queriendo también darle la espalda. Eso pareció confundir a Pansy, que miró al hada y luego a Hermione, repitiendo la acción varias veces, descolocada.

—¿Hermione hizo algo que te molestó, pequeña? —Dijo Hagrid, con el tono que usaría alguien que hablaba a un bebé, bajando también un poco su cuerpo hacia la mesa, para que sus ojos queden a la altura de Anacleta—. Pobrecita. No dejaremos que te moleste más. ¿Si?

Al escuchar eso, Hermione se indignó con el semigigante. ¡Ella no hizo nada! Vio con enojo a Pansy también, la cual entrecerró los ojos, aún sin entender por qué de golpe era la mala de la historia. Anacleta, por otro lado, parecía más relajada ya, y se acercó a beber un poco más de té.

La Slytherin apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa y lo usó de almohadón para su rostro. Tendida sobre ellos, le sonrió al hada que ahora estaba a la altura de su rostro.

—¿Mejor?

Anacleta zumbó.

—Lo sé, Hermione es insoportable.

Su entrecejo estaba tan junto como le era posible, tenía ahora demasiadas ganas de empujar a Pansy de su silla, por idiota. A diferencia de ella, la pequeña hada se veía muy contenta, incluso estaba con las halas más en alto de manera orgullosa. Dio unos pasos hacia la mano de Pansy y se apoyó en ella de nuevo, reconciliándose.

Hermione observó a sus amigos. Hagrid parecía feliz, comiendo una de sus propias galletas. Harry estaba sorprendido con Anacleta, como si considerara que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Y Ron, la miraba a ella. Él parecía feliz de que Pansy haya dicho que era insoportable. De repente tenía muchas ganas de empujarlo a él también de su silla.

—Oye Hagrid, ¿no es ya momento de salir? —Preguntó Harry, mientras terminaba lo último que quedaba en su taza de té.

El semigigante giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. El cielo se estaba tornando rosado y la luz era menos fuerte que cuando llegaron.

—Es cierto.

Se levantó, sin despegar sus ojos del hada, y apretando los labios para evitar llorar (aunque era obvio que estaba al borde de las lágrimas), se encaminó a la puerta. Al abrirla Hermione se estremeció. La chimenea de la cabaña calentaba demasiado bien el lugar, por lo que el viento frío chocando contra su espalda le resultó desagradable. Los jóvenes salieron, siguiendo a Hagrid, hasta el borde del terreno de Hogwarts. Anacleta volaba cerca de Pansy, como si ella fuera tan maravillosa como una cuchara de azúcar.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Hagrid con la voz quebrada—. Es el momento.

Él hablaba, intentando claramente extender la despedida todo lo posible.

—Ella sabe cómo volver, ¿verdad? —Inquirió Pansy—. Con las suyas, me refiero.

—Oh, por supuesto. Ella no es ninguna tonta —tajó Hagrid, mientras ponía una mano en cada lado de su cintura—. Las hadas dejan un rastro. De esa manera se aseguran de siempre estar juntas.

—Entiendo. Entonces eso significa que no podrá encontrar Hogwarts de nuevo, ¿no? Quizá de casualidad lo haga, pero el bosque es enorme y…

Hagrid soltó un gemido lastimero.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —la acusó Harry.

—Yo solo digo lo que se me pasa por la mente, ¡no me paro a pensar que él no se aguanta las cosas! —Se defendió Pansy. Aunque brusca en palabras, miraba a Hagrid con cierta culpa.

—Pues mejor no digas lo que piensas, a nadie le interesa —masculló Ron.

—Cállate, Ronald —gruñó Hermione.

—No peleen —los detuvo Hagrid—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

No parecía mentir, ya que su voz sonaba menos estrangulada.

—Yo sabía que tendría que dejarla ir. La ayudé, y estoy muy feliz de ver que podrá vivir mucho más tiempo.

—Es cierto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Hagrid —lo felicitó Hermione—. Eres de las personas más amables que conozco.

—Oh, no es para tanto —balbuceó, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo para desestimarla—. Hice lo que cualquiera haría.

Anacleta, que parecía ya haberse acostumbrado a Hagrid, se acercó a él, se apoyó en su hombro y soltó un zumbido.

—¡Yo también te quiero mucho! —Le respondió.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. No estaba segura de qué habrá querido decir el hada, pero Hagrid asumió enseguida que ella le mostró su aprecio.

—Chicos, deben despedirse de Anacleta también.

Que siguiera sin usar su apodo pareció irritarla un poco, pero no se alejó de su hombro. Presenciando ese detalle, lo más probable es que el "te quiero" sí era mutuo.

—Espero que vuelvas a casa sin problemas —inició Harry.

—Te… Eh… —dudó Ron—. Te extrañaremos.

—Sí, lo haremos —afirmó Hermione—. Nos hizo muy felices conocerte.

Cuando ella habló, Anacleta giró la cabeza, en un infantil intento por ignorarla. "¿De verdad? ¡Esa estúpida y engreída criatura!" pensó, mientras intentaba que su sonrisa amable no flaqueara.

—Ojalá puedas volver por aquí —dijo Pansy.

Lucía una sonrisa entera, teniendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente torcido, siendo solo su pierna derecha la que aguantaba la mayor parte de su peso. Hermione sopesó la posibilidad de que Pansy estuviera intentando parecer genial y relajada con la despedida.

Anacleta se levantó del hombro de Hagrid y voló tan rápido como pudo. Aminoró la velocidad a centímetros del rostro de Pansy, la cual había abierto más los ojos y dejado de sonreír de la sorpresa. El hada se inclinó y apoyó su rostro en la punta de la nariz de Pansy, como si le hubiera dado un beso, y con un zumbido regresó al hombro de Hagrid; parada allí, se tapaba su cara con sus pequeñas manos y se movía de un lado al otro, avergonzada. El semigigante fue el primero en reír, luego Pansy lo imitó, negando con la cabeza, todavía sin creerse sus acciones.

—Adiós Ana —dijo.

Todos los Gryffindors la imitaron. Hagrid sacó su pañuelo y lo ondeó en el aire cuando Anacleta comenzó a alejarse rumbo al bosque, para despedirse de ella. Cuando ya no la vieron más, el pañuelo fue directo a la nariz de Hagrid, que de nuevo ya estaba llorando.

. . .

Después de una deliciosa cena en el Gran Comedor, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione caminaban juntos hacia su Sala Común. Fue cuando Ginny contaba con lujo de detalle como Angelina Johnson había peleado con Lee Jordan, que se toparon con Pansy sentada cerca de unas escaleras, leyendo una revista, ajena a ellos. Hermione se excusó, diciendo que iría a hablar con ella un rato antes de irse a dormir. Mientras los Gryffindors se alejaban, pudo escuchar el dramático diálogo de Ginny: "Le aburro, ya prefiere pasar tiempo con una víbora que con su mejor amiga".

—Pansy —la saludó cuando estuvo a menos de medio metro de distancia.

Enseguida respondió al llamado, enfocando sus ojos en Hermione.

—¿Por qué estás sola en medio de los pasillos? —volvió a hablar, mientras la otra cerraba su revista.

—Rachel y Sophie se están atragantando con el postre todavía y a mí no me apetecía seguir en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Y no sería mejor ir a tu Sala Común?

—Tú no estás allí —bromeó, dejando salir una sonrisa.

Hermione sintió calor en sus mejillas. No se esperaba para nada un comentario así.

—Pero… No estabas buscándome, ni notaste cuando pasamos por el pasillo...

—¿Ah, no? —Preguntó irónica, levantando una de sus cejas.

—Tú... —Hermione cruzó sus brazos—. ¿Por qué fingiste que no me viste?

—Iba a esperar a que te alejaras y asustarte por la espalda —confesó.

—Mejor que no lo hayas hecho.

—Ya tendré otra oportunidad.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Pansy soltó una carcajada y se levantó del suelo. Usó sus manos para sacudir el polvo que pudo haber quedado en su falta mientras hablaba:

—Estuve todo el día con ganas de verte.

Hermione sintió aún más calor en sus mejillas. No estaba nada acostumbrada a esto. Pero era lo normal, ¿verdad? Ellas ahora eran… Algo.

—Pasamos la tarde juntas —murmuró.

—Ajá —dijo, mientras rodaba los ojos—. Me refería a verte a ti. No a ti y al dúo de tarados, con el semigigante llorón como extra.

—No te burles de ellos —se quejó.

—¿Te centras en eso? —Preguntó con un tono exageradamente triste.

Hermione bajó la vista al piso y admitió: —Yo también quería verte.

Se preguntó desde cuándo Pansy era la mejor para expresar sentimientos. Ella era en general bastante hosca, tanto o más que Hermione.

—Aunque fue divertido verte muerta de vergüenza —agregó con una suave risa.

Hermione suspiró, fastidiada. Quizá estaba orientando mal la cuestión: Pansy solo era Pansy. Siempre honesta con lo que se le cruza por la mente, a no ser que sea algo que la meta en problemas. No se esperaba que su honestidad fuera también al momento de ser abierta sobre sus sentimientos, pero bueno, no iba a quejarse, era lindo. Mejor centrarse en el "Tuve ganas de verte todo el día" y no en las otras tonterías que soltaba.

—Podrían habernos visto.

—¿Y?

Solo pudo enrojecer en respuesta. Pansy estaba demasiado relajada, y en cierta forma la envidiaba. Hermione estaba feliz, por supuesto, se habían besado la noche anterior y fue hermoso. Sentir su mano con la suya durante esta tarde fue algo simple pero adictivo. Aun así, eso no significaba que no se sintiera cohibida. Estaba iniciando a tener algo con una de sus amigas. Una chica, nunca estuvo con una. ¿Qué tan diferente sería de un chico? ¿Qué pensarían todos? O más específicamente, sus padres. Aún si todavía le sorprendía que los magos vieran la homosexualidad como si de algo tan normal como el cambio de las estaciones fuera, sus padres eran muggles, y para nada estaba segura de qué pensarían ellos de este tema.

—Creo que Ron lo sabe. Él dijo que me gustabas antes de —Hermione carraspeó, muerta de vergüenza—. De que yo… Me diera cuenta que me gustabas.

—¿La comadreja sabe? —Se quejó.

—No lo sé, no me dijo nada hoy —se detuvo un segundo y luego giró la cabeza hacia Pansy—. No le digas comadreja.

—Como sea…

La Slytherin dio unos pasos hacia adelante y luego extendió la mano hacia ella. Hermione la miró unos segundos, hasta que su mente razonó y de forma torpe y rápida levantó su mano, para agarrarla. Pansy sonrió burlona, pero no le dijo nada.

Todavía se sentía algo nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor con disimulo mientras caminaban, por si alguien las cruzaba. Pero todos estaban ya en sus dormitorios o en el Gran Comedor. De todas formas, se sentía al mismo tiempo segura. La confianza de Pansy en que todo estaba bien, contagiaba valentía en ella. Casi rio de la ironía, una Slytherin dándole valentía a una Gryffindor. Así que haciendo acopio de su casa, movió sus dedos para entrelazarlos con los de Pansy.

—Oye —la llamó—. ¿Por qué Ana te atacó hoy?

—Creo que le molestó que le dejaras de prestar atención para ponerte a sacarme de quicio a mí.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Pansy, orgullosa de haber generado disputa.

—Incluso te dio un beso en la nariz —agregó Hermione, burlona—. Enamoraste a un hada.

—No seas ridícula —se quejó Pansy—. Las hadas son bastante engreídas, les gusta ser el centro de atención.

—¿Cómo tú?

—¿Qué te dieron de comer en la cena, un payaso?

Hermione se llevó su mano libre a la boca, aguantando una risa.

—Ese chiste fue terrible.

Pansy apretó un poco la mano de Hermione, por un segundo, le pareció leer en su rostro algo de nervios. ¿Estaría sintiéndose igual que ella? ¿Feliz y avergonzada? Le costaba creerlo, ya que imaginaba fácil la cantidad de veces que Pansy habría hecho algo así con otro. Tan acostumbrada a estar con los demás, ser tan sociable…

—Pansy —la llamó. Ella soltó algo que sonó como "¿Hmn?" para indicarle que la escuchaba, mientras giraba el rostro para verla—. Tienes bastantes ojeras hoy.

—Yo… No dormí mucho ayer.

—¿Por qué?

—Nada en especial —se excusó, volviendo a mirar al frente.

—¿De verdad? —Insistió— Y no me refiero a si de verdad no fue por nada, porque sé que mientes. ¿De verdad no quieres hablarlo?

Estaba iniciando a preocuparse. Tenía la leve sospecha de que quizá estaba triste. Bien sabía que Pansy se desvelaba por sus preocupaciones, por extrañar a su padre…

—¿Por qué esa cara? —Preguntó ahora ella con media sonrisa—. Siempre preocupándote —susurró, y levantó la cabeza hacia el techo, para hacer más dramático su comentario.

Dejó de caminar y enfrentó a Hermione.

—Estoy bien —le dijo con seguridad—. Ya te lo dije ayer, estoy feliz.

Era como si Pansy pudiera leer su mente, lo que no sería raro, ella siempre se daba cuenta de esos detalles; sabía cuándo algo le preocupaba o la incomodaba. Ante el silencio de Hermione, levantó la mano, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y la bajó hacia su falda, aferrándose a ella con la punta de sus dedos. ¿Era un invento suyo, o ella intentó tocarle el rostro y no se animó? Una sonrisa se le escapó por ese detalle: Pansy también se ponía nerviosa.

Dio un paso al frente, se puso de puntas de pies (porque era más alta que Hermione) y sujetando su rostro, le dio un beso. Fue de pocos segundos, solo un poco más largo de lo que sería un simple beso en la mejilla. Al alejarse, notó que la otra estaba bastante quieta, sorprendida. Para su placer, estaban sus mejillas ligeramente rosas. Hermione extendió la mano ahora.

—Deberías ir a dormir ya.

—¿No te gustan mis ojeras? —Bromeó, iniciando a recuperarse.

—No demasiado a decir verdad.

Pansy soltó una carcajada perezosa y aceptó su mano, iniciando a caminar juntas de nuevo.

—Estoy bastante segura de que tu sala común está subiendo las escaleras —la corrigió, al notar que no iban por el camino correcto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Iremos a la tuya primero. No me fío de que vayas a irte a la cama por propia voluntad, y debes dormir.

—No es necesario, prometo que…

—Iremos —la cortó—. No me da miedo toparme con un par de Slytherins.

Pansy apretó su mano, como para verificar su agarre, y no soltó ninguna queja más.

. . .

Hermione entró a su Sala Común sintiendo su estómago como si estuviera lleno de mariposas. Pansy, antes de abrir la puerta y meterse a las mazmorras de Slytherin, había tirado de su brazo para acercar su cuerpo y darle un beso, muy similar al que ella le dio en el pasillo, incluso imitó la acción de sostener su rostro entre sus manos. Le dio la sensación de que era una acción caprichosa, una pequeña pelea por decirle de manera silenciosa "Yo también puedo". ¿Quizá una manera rebuscada de sentir que tenía control de la situación? Sea lo que fuera, se sentía feliz. Dio los primeros pasos para adentrarse en el cuarto con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, y casi chilla del susto al encontrarse a Ron, Harry y Ginny allí, mirándola, desde los sillones en los que estaban sentados.

—¿Chicos? —Dijo con un hilo de voz y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sirius me mandó un mensaje. Dentro de poco aparecerá aquí —le explicó Harry.

Los hermanos Weasley, a diferencia de él, la miraban fijamente. Ginny con suspicacia. Ron con algo de recelo.

—¿Todo bien, Hermione? —Le preguntó, Ginny.

—Sí —le respondió enseguida.

—Aparecerá por la chimenea —agregó Harry, e indicó con la mano que se sentara junto a él.

Obedeció a su seña y miró al fuego, que todavía estaba como siempre. Nadie más que ellos se encontraba aquí. Cuando fue con Pansy a la Sala Común de Slytherin tampoco se habían topado con estudiantes, por las horas todo el mundo debía estar durmiendo o, aunque sea, metido ya en la cama. Igual los chicos se mantenían tensos, ante la posibilidad de que algún Gryffindor deseara romper las reglas esa noche (además de ellos mismos, claro).

Hermione no esperaba que esa noche de improviso Sirius quisiera hablar con Harry, después de todo se habían visto ayer mismo en Hogsmeade…

Todavía se sentía ligeramente avergonzada sobre cómo se torcieron las cosas respecto al tema de Sirius, de regañar a Harry por querer verlo, pasó a aceptarlo y apoyarlo, en parte porque le sería útil. En cuanto todos se enteraron de que el plan de Sirius para ir a Hogsmeade era usar su magia para transformarse en un perro, se sintieron más tranquilos sobre la idea. Él era un animago no registrado en el Ministerio, así que nadie podría pensar en relacionarlo con el perro si las cosas salían muy mal y era descubierto. Además, Sirius en cuanto se enteró de que Hermione quería "pelear con una Slytherin" (Ron tenía la boca floja en cuanto a ese tema) insistió hasta el cansancio sobre ayudarlos, porque se moría de ganas por volver a molestar a alguna serpiente. El hecho de que fuera él un adulto y los Slytherin adolescentes, no pareció causarle conflicto alguno. Así fue como todo el plan "Jaque Mate" surgió.

Las brazas crisparon más fuerte que antes, llamando la atención de los cuatro Gryffindors. De entre las maderas ya rojas por estar quemándose al fuego vivo, se moldeó un rostro. Sirius Black hizo presencia en la habitación.

—Harry —murmuró, con una sonrisa.

—Sirius —lo imitó, levantándose del asiento para arrodillarse frente a la chimenea. Los demás salieron de los sillones también, rodeándolo. De esa manera podían cubrir con sus cuerpos la cabeza de fuego, por si alguien bajaba las escaleras y no lo escuchaban.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Volvió a hablar Harry, preocupado.

—Nada malo —lo calmó—. Quería decirte cara a cara que me iré del país.

—¿Qué? —Harry frunció el ceño, confundido—. ¿Por qué?

—No será para siempre. La verdad, me vendrá bien poder salir de casa sin temer por los aurores, irme de Inglaterra podría darme un poco más de libertad.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste ayer, entonces?

—¿Decidió esto en un día? —Agregó Ron, con un tono acusador.

—No, no. Es algo que pensé hace tiempo, pero no veía demasiadas razones para hacerlo...

—¿Y ahora si tienes una? ¿De un día para el otro? —Explotó Harry.

Sirius soltó un suspiro, que pareció aprovechar para pensar bien sus palabras.

—Es Bellatrix.

Los cuatro adolescentes sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles toda la espalda.

—Cuando volví a Grimmauld Place después de estar con ustedes en Hogsmeade, casi todos los integrantes de la Orden estaban esperándome.

Hermione no pudo evitar compartir una mirada preocupada con Ron. ¿Se habría metido en problemas por ir a hacer esa tontería en San Valentín con ellos? Poco sabían de la Orden del Fénix, ya que no los dejaron unirse a ella por ser muy pequeños. Era una organización para oponerse a Voldemort, a la cual tanto Sirius como los padres de Harry habían pertenecido. Aún así, era sorpresivo escuchar que el grupo seguía en pie, ya que no había ahora una guerra inminente de la cual preocuparse.

—Parece que un contacto de la Orden, uno del extranjero, de Francia, notó una situación extraña. Él es… Él tiene un puesto importante allí, un jefe de aurores o algo así. Es muy amigo de Dumbledore.   
Francia no quiere problemas con Bellatrix, y todo parece indicar, que se oculta allí.

Hermione se sintió incómoda con esa información. ¿De verdad los aurores de Francia estaban trabajando de forma fraudulenta? Las autoridades deberían encargarse de esta situación. ¡No la Orden del Fénix!

—¿Intentarás atrapar a Bellatrix Lestrange? —Preguntó Harry temeroso, con un hilo de voz.

—Sí. Es mi familia después de todo, no puedo lavarme las manos.

—¿Irá toda la Orden? —Habló ahora Ginny.

—Nadie de tu familia irá, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Irán Ojoloco, Tonks… Como aurores, es mejor contar con ellos. Remus se ofreció a ir también.

Los Gryffindors quedaron muy callados, procesando la información.

—Vamos, no pongan esas caras —los calmó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa—. No iremos a hacer una misión suicida. Somos varios y enfrentamos cosas peores que la trastornada de mi prima. Es un trabajo principalmente de observación, no de ataque. Vamos nosotros porque si toda Francia da una alarma contra mortífagos, Bellatrix podría huir de allí como lo hizo de Inglaterra.

Eso calmó un poco a Hermione, tenía un poco más de sentido. Además, varios aurores franceses seguro estarían informados del tema y trabajando codo a codo con ellos. Una misión secreta, cooperativa.

—Además, si no fuera por Dumbledore, Francia no querría saber nada de Inglaterra, mucho menos pedirnos ayuda. No confían en nuestras autoridades oficiales pero sí en Dumbledore, en la Orden.

A Hermione de golpe se le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de aquellas noticias de hace un par de años, sobre una disputa entre ambos países por un bosque mágico lleno de plantas de propiedades de gran valor; se iba a repartir inicialmente mitad y mitad, pero Inglaterra movió los hilos para quedárselo en su totalidad.

—Ten cuidado —rogó Harry después de un rato de silencio.

El corazón de Hermione se encogió, al imaginar el temor de su amigo, de quedarse sin familia de nuevo.

—¡Claro! —lo calmó—. Y te hablaré, no perderemos contacto —su sonrisa se volvió socarrona antes de continuar—. Ya te gustaría poder estar tú en Francia en lugar de estudiando para los exámenes. Este trabajo parece más unas vacaciones que otra cosa. Me muero por probar el vino de allí.

Los cuatro no pudieron evitar reírse ante lo que decía Sirius. Él, luego de un par de comentarios más, los mandó a dormir, diciendo que Molly lo mataría si se enterara que estaba haciendo que se desvelen en medio de la semana. Los chicos se alejaron por las escaleras contrarias al dormitorio de las chicas.

—Espero que Harry esté bien —dijo Ginny, una vez estuvieron solas, y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Está preocupado, pero la verdad confío en Sirius. Dumbledore y muchos otros están tras esto. Lo pararán si se quiere pasar de listo.

Ginny soltó una risa.

—¡Qué noche! —Dijo, levantando sus brazos para estirarse.

Cuando iban a mitad de las escaleras, volvió a hablar.

—Oh. Y, ¿Hermione? —la llamó, volteando medio cuerpo—. Casi lo olvido, con tanto drama... —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro—. No sabía que ahora usabas labial.

Palideció ante sus palabras, quedando petrificada en medio de la escalera. ¿Ginny estará sospechando ya? ¿Tan pronto?

—Es curioso —murmuró, ya sin mirarla, retomando la caminata. Una risita se le escapó antes de canturrear—: Podría apostar mil galeones a que no lo tenías durante la cena.

De estar blanca como el papel, pasó a estar roja como si ella misma hubiera estado esa noche en la chimenea. "Lo sabe" pensó con horror.


	25. [24] Pansy: Denme una P. Denme una E. Una R,   una D y otra E. Denme una D,   denme una O, y una R también.  ¡VAMOS, RON WEASLEY!

**Pansy:**

_Denme una P. Denme una E. Una R,_

_una D y otra E. Denme una D,_

_denme una O, y una R también._

_¡VAMOS, RON WEASLEY!_

¡Al fin estaban ya en los últimos días de febrero! Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían estado ansiando este momento, el segundo partido de quidditch del año. Bueno, algunos lo esperaban más que otros... Slytherin no tuvo suerte este año. Después de perder contra Gryffindor a inicios de clases, volvió a ser vencido, ahora por Hufflepuff. Sophie estaba inaguantable, gran parte de su casa lo estaba. Lo único que parecía animarlos, es que todavía podían soltar algo de veneno contra Ron Weasley, poniéndolo nervioso con la canción "A Weasley vamos a coronar" durante el partido que tendría Gryffindor esta tarde contra Ravenclaw.

Pansy se había escaqueado de Sophie y Rachel en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y ahora caminaba por los pasillos, hasta el Gran Comedor. Cuando entró, el olor de la comida la despertó un poco, podía apostar que ese día tenían la suerte de desayunar con chocolate caliente en la mesa. Los elfos domésticos no solían abusar de esa bebida, ya que dar chocolate todas las mañanas era demasiado malo para jóvenes todavía en desarrollo. Sin perder tiempo se sentó en uno de los bordes de la mesa de Slytherin, y agarró la bebida que desde la entrada la estaba haciendo salivar, además de un bollo dulce relleno de mermelada, para variar las tostadas o galletas de sus típicas mañanas.

Mientras comía, inspeccionó el Gran Comedor. Un par de Hufflepuff estaban yendo de un extremo de su mesa a la otra, haciendo quién sabe qué. Una Ravenclaw, cuando pensó que nadie la veía, se picó la nariz tan rápido como pudo, para disimular. Pansy tuvo que dejar desayunar por unos segundos, mientras pensaba: "Además de traga libros, come mocos". Cuando se aburrió del resto, posó su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Una sonrisa se le escapó al ver a Ron Weasley más pálido que un muerto. Hermione y Harry, como era de esperarse, lo miraban preocupados, comiendo lento y hablándole bastante. Ginny Weasley movió uno de los platos, acercándolo a él para que ingiera algo. Luna Lovegood también estaba allí, a pesar de ser una Ravenclaw, jugando distraída con su propio cabello. Pansy bebió un poco de chocolate caliente, entretenida. Pero la situación no varió mucho para cuando ella terminó de comer, todo seguía igual en la mesa de los leones; o incluso peor, por culpa de un Slytherin que pasó tras los Weasley y dijo algo, que probablemente, fue la canción para burlarlo.

Pansy se estiró en su asiento de forma perezosa, pensando qué hacer ahora. No tenían clases, Hermione estaría todo el día tras Weasley limpiándole las lágrimas, y Rachel y Sophie gastarían toda su energía molestando a Gryffindor, cosa que ese día no le generaba mucho interés (por no decir, ya que se negaba a admitirlo de forma abierta, que no le apetecía meterse en un lío gordo con Hermione). En conclusión: no estaba muy segura de qué actividades le quedaban de opción para no morir de aburrimiento.

Se levantó del asiento, decidiendo volver mejor a su Sala Común. Quizá podría aprovechar que todos estarían en el campo de quidditch para hacer algunas tareas cómodamente en la cama y en total silencio. Eso sonaba en su mente diez veces mejor que hacerlo en la biblioteca, con esas sillas de madera destructoras de espaldas. Caminó sin prisa, porque tampoco la emocionaba ir a estudiar, y justo a pocos metros de la puerta, una mancha naranja pasó demasiado cerca de ella, casi llevándola por delante. Retrocedió en reacción, algo estupefacta, y mientras trataba de razonar qué vio, Hermione pasó por delante suyo también, corriendo tras la cosa esa.

—¡Ron! —la escuchó gritar, antes de perderse por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

Notó por el rabillo del ojo otra presencia acercarse, así que giró para verlo. Harry Potter iba hacia la puerta con un paso más lento, para suerte de Pansy, aunque cuando la notó a ella también allí, se detuvo un segundo, dudando.

—Buenos días —la saludó, intentando ser cortés, cuando se recuperó y caminó hacia ella.

Le dio una sonrisa incómoda en respuesta. Era extraño interactuar juntos al no tener de intermediaria a Hermione.

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó, todavía mirando por el pasillo donde antes pasaron los Gryffindor corriendo.

—Ron se levantó de golpe y escapó... Creo.

—Vaya Gryffindor —rio Pansy. Ante la mirada llena de enojo de Potter, se retractó: —Es decir... No es que él sea un cobarde, err —dudó, y chasqueó la lengua antes de continuar—. ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual. Fue una simple broma. Enójate si quieres.

Potter se puso un poco rojo, pero no discutió.

—Él se fue a vomitar —dijo alguien a espaldas de ambos. Cuando se giraron, estaba Luna allí, con una sonrisa. La otra Weasley llegó unos pasos más atrás de ella.

—Me pregunto cómo es posible, hoy habrá sido de los pocos días en mi vida en que lo vi frente a un plato sin tragárselo como un animal —comentó.

—¿Tú crees, Luna? —Preguntó Potter—. No me pareció que...

—Yo estaba sentada a su lado —lo interrumpió—. Estoy segura de haberlo escuchado aguantar una arcada.

Pansy apretó la mandíbula, evitando reírse de las desgracias de Ron Weasley.

—¿Deberíamos...? —Tanteó Potter.

—¿Ir a verlo vomitar? Paso —zanjó la pelirroja—. Ven Luna, buscaré unas pinturas en mi Sala Común para maquillarte.

—¿Por qué la vas a maquillar?

—Me refiero a pintarla de rojo y amarillo, Harry. Para el partido.

La chica no esperó una respuesta de su parte, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Luna con una sonrisa se apresuró para alcanzarla.

—¡Vamos, Gryffindor! —Gritó con alegría, llamando la atención de los que pasaban cerca de ella.

—Emh —balbuceó Potter, al quedar de nuevo solo con Pansy—, tú... ¿Harás algo antes del partido?

—¿Tengo cara de Gryffindor o corbata de Ravenclaw? —Se burló.

—Pensé que irías —masculló—. Hermione lo mencionó.

Una de las cejas de Pansy se levantó, mientras pensaba "¿Que yo, qué?"

—Nunca hablamos de ir al partido juntas.

—No, ella no dijo eso. Pero mencionó que aprovecharía el partido para hablarte.

Sintió algo de repelús al imaginarse a ella, una Slytherin, en las gradas de los leones. Estuvo a punto de decir que eso asesinaría su reputación, pero claro, a esta altura del año era cuestionable si la seguía teniendo...

—¿O es que irás a cantar esa estúpida canción con los de tu casa? —La acusó.

Una sonrisa presumida se extendió por su rostro.

—¿Qué te importa, Potter?

El chico apretó la boca y sus puños, enojado. Antes de que pudiera insultarla, Hermione volvió a aparecer. Estaba jadeando por correr. Parecía demasiado agotada, con un rostro preocupado y estresado. ¡Y eso que ni medio día había trascurrido todavía!

—Harry, ¿podrías...? —Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, al notar que no estaban solo ellos. No esperaba para nada encontrarla con su mejor amigo—. Pansy.

—Buenos días a ti también —le respondió, contenta de tener su atención.

Apareció un amago de sonrisa en la otra también, pero no llegó a formarse. Hermione, seria, decidió enfocar a su amigo, que estaba callado y todavía mosqueado con Pansy.

—Ron se metió al baño de mujeres por accidente —dijo bajo, con miedo de que alguien los escuchara—. Está vomitando.

Pansy lo intentó, de verdad que intentó no ser la semilla de la discordia, pero falló estrepitosamente, soltando una carcajada a todo pulmón. Ambos Gryffindor la fulminaron con la mirada. Pero decidieron ignorarla y seguir cuchicheando:

—Iré a buscar a Ginny para que me ayude.

—Debería estar en nuestra sala común, fue con Luna —dijo Potter.

—Bien —tomó aire, más relajada—. Debes evitar que los gemelos lo vean. No son exactamente una ayuda para la autoestima de Ron, lo que nos falta es que ellos lo pongan peor...

—¿Y la otra Weasley, sí? —Se metió Pansy.

—Ginny quiere que Gryffindor gane por sobre todo —ante la mirada burlona que le dedicaba, agregó—. Me encargaré de que no lo moleste.

—Quizá yo...

—¿Puedas entrar conmigo al baño de chicas, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Ya es suficiente con tener que sacar a Ron de allí.

—Podría ayudar haciendo guardia en la puerta, evitar que alguien entre...

—¿Y quién se encargaría de los gemelos? Habíamos quedado ayer en que los vigilaríamos juntos. ¡Pero claro que no contábamos con el estómago de Ron!

Los ojos de Potter, por un milisegundo, se desviaron hacia Pansy. Ambos mejores amigos se quedaron en silencio, pensando.

—Pansy —inició Hermione, con una sonrisa dulce y engatusadora.

—¡Ah, no! —Exclamó—. No me pienso meter en sus líos.

—Por favor —rogó.

Pansy vaciló. Y se odió por eso. "Maldita sea Granger" insultó en su mente, intentando no caer ante aquella mirada. Intentó resistir en su interior, con uña y diente, pero Hermione no desconectada sus ojos suplicantes de los suyos y...

—Bien —escupió, clavando su mirada en la pared. Enojada con todos. Con Hermione, con Potter y con el planeta entero.

—¡Oh, gracias! —Chilló con alegría, dando un paso hacia Pansy y congelándose en el último segundo, con los brazos a medio extenderse en el aire, un claro amago de un abrazo. Podía leer fácil el terror en sus ojos, las palabras en grande y en un rojo bien fuerte: "ESTOY EN MEDIO DEL GRAN COMEDOR". Le resultó hilarante de ver—. Gra... Gracias —tartamudeó, mirando al suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se atrevió a volver a enfrentar a Pansy—. No será complicado. Solo debes hablar con ellos, evitar que se acerquen al baño de mujeres o a Ron en general hasta que sea hora del partido.

Pansy asintió, un poco desganada. ¿Se estaba volviendo peor estudiante desde que estaba con Hermione Granger? Era bastante inesperado, pero todo apuntaba a ello. Prestaba menos atención en clase cuando la tenía cerca, y menos aún se centraba cuando no compartían el salón e invadía su mente por accidente. Hermione, la correcta alumna, la dejó copiar sus tareas para que pudieran salir a perder el tiempo un fin de semana también. Y ahora, la cereza del postre, prácticamente le había dicho "No te vayas a estudiar, mejor haz de carnada para los peces payasos".

—Eres la mejor —la aduló—. Te veo en el partido.

Y así los Gryffindor se fueron, para encargarse de ese desastre pelirrojo que ellos llamaban amigo. Pansy ladeó la cabeza, confundida de sí misma. "¿Acabo de aceptar pasar el día con los Weasley y comprometerme a ir a ver ese aburrido partido de quidditch?" Para el colmo, se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de dónde podrían estar los gemelos.

—Maldición, Hermione —se lamentó.

. . .

¿Entonces, cuál será la mejor forma de que un Slytherin aborde a unos Gryffindor que no conoce? Esa era la incógnita a la que Pansy se enfrentaba.

Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados en el marco de los ventanales del pasillo. Angelina Johnson los acompañaba, apoyada contra la pared. También Lee Jordan, el pesado comentarista de los partidos, se encontraba ahí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo del pasillo.

Insultó una vez más su suerte y se encaminó a ellos.

—Hey —los saludó.

Los cuatro la miraron extrañados.

—Una pequeña serpiente parece haberse perdido —comentó uno de los gemelos Weasley, iniciando a esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Pequeña? ¿Te parece de primer año? —Continuó el hermano, ya con una sonrisa completa. Pansy no tenía idea de quién era quién.

—Bueno, de los Slytherins no se puede esperar una maduración temprana...

—¡Oh, perdona! —Exclamó el otro, interrumpiendo el diálogo y girando la cabeza hacia Pansy, con los ojos abiertos de forma exagerada—. ¿Nos estabas escuchando?

"Voy a asesinar a Hermione" pensó mientras apretaba su mandíbula. El tono burlesco de los gemelos era más irritante que sus propias palabras.

Johnson puso sus ojos en blanco, antes de unirse a la conversación:

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Oh, vaya, qué madura es, qué responsable —volvió a hablar uno de los gemelos en tono burlón.

—¡Pues claro! Es de Gryffindor. No Slytherin —concluyó el otro Weasley.

Lee Jordan se rio por las ocurrencias de los hermanos. "Uno, dos, tres" dijo fuerte en su mente, "Paciencia, lo haces por Hermione. Ya la harás devolverte el favor". Se centró en Johnson.

—Yo —Pansy frunció el ceño, dejando de hablar. ¿Por qué se gastaría en inventar una excusa para el tonto de Weasley? Lo único que le pidieron era que se quedara hablando con ellos hasta antes del partido. Que los distraiga. Pero no le dijeron cómo. Clavó sus ojos en los gemelos—. Vengo a distraerlos para que no vayan a molestar a su hermano menor.

Eso pareció confundir a los hermanos molestos, ya que sus sonrisas flaquearon.

—¿Y los distraes diciéndoles que los estás distrayendo? —Preguntó Johnson, que ahora parecía ser la que se divertía en la conversación.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—De momento me está funcionando. Están aquí y no en el baño de mujeres del primer piso —dijo con una sonrisa inocente, como si no hubiera delatado el paradero de Ron Weasley.

—¿Por qué está en el baño de mujeres? —Inquirió Johnson, con la ceja arqueada.

—Algo sobre vomitar o llorar porque va a perder el partido, no recuerdo bien qué dijo Hermione. Quizá ambas —le explicó, exagerando la información.

Los gemelos y Lee Jordan iniciaron a descostillarse de la risa. Por otro lado, Johnson, como capitana del equipo de quidditch, no le resultaba nada divertido enterarse de eso.

—Deberíamos ir a —dijo uno de los gemelos, pero no llegó a terminar de hablar.

—No —Johnson cruzó los brazos, amenazándolos.

—Eso mismo —apoyó Pansy sus palabras—. Pueden molestarlo después del partido. Sino van a perder.

—¿Por qué les dijiste sobre Ron y ahora intentas que no hagan algo que nos arruine el juego? —La cuestionó la mujer con reproche, ahora la miraba a ella, sospechando de sus intenciones.

—No me ofrecí a ayudar a Weasley. Me lo encajaron. Así que un poco de información filtrada por no tener el tiempo suficiente para pensar qué hacer, es algo que le puede suceder a cualquiera... 

Johnson negó con la cabeza, murmurando "Slytherin".

—¡Qué amiga se consiguió Hermione! —Dijo Lee Jordan, divertido.

—Bueno, a mí ya me está cayendo bien —contestó uno de los gemelos.

—¿De verdad? —El chico desde el suelo se enderezó, perplejo.

—Cualquier persona que nos ayude a molestar a nuestro hermanito, es nuestro amigo —explicó el otro hermano.

Pansy concluyó que su "trabajo" ya estaba hecho, así que estuvo a punto de despedirse, pero los leones le volvieron a hablar.

—¿No se enojará Hermione contigo? —Dijo Johnson.

—Técnicamente, siempre se enoja —bromeó, aunque en parte sí estaba iniciando a preocuparse.

No es que la asustara ver a Hermione enojada, sino que no le apetecía que la ignore toda una semana como mínimo. Además de que tendría que disculparse. "Rayos, no pensé bien esto" se lamentó. Había soltado demasiadas cosas por la irritación del momento.

—¿Van a ser muy crueles con él? —Preguntó a los gemelos, tratando de calcular la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Es miedo lo que escucho en su voz? —Dijo uno de los gemelos, ignorando sus palabras—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Parkinson?

Una mueca de fastidio se le escapó.

—No harán nada grave —contestó Johnson—. No van a ir espantar a mi guardián, ni hoy ni mañana.

—¿Saben? Estoy de acuerdo con Angelina —se metió Jordan—. Ya se burlaron lo suficiente de él con este tema. A este paso van a ser conocidos como los hermanos del peor jugador de Gryffindor de todos los tiempos.

Johnson bufó, llevándose la mano a la sien.

—Se supone que soy la capitana del equipo. ¡Y no puedo hacer que mejore! Él fue el mejor de las pruebas, y es obvio que si no estuviera a punto de desmayarse mientras vuela, sería muy buen jugador.

—No creo que sea nuestra culpa —se quejó uno de los gemelos.

—Ayudamos un poco, lo admitimos... Pero todo esto es culpa de Slytherin.

Y entonces, luego de las palabras de los dos hermanos, todas las miradas se fijaron en Pansy. Ella rio de forma incómoda, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Es un buen momento para mencionar que no fui yo la que escribió la canción?

—Debió ser Malfoy, claro —dedujo Lee Jordan.

—Creo que fue un trabajo en grupo —aclaró Pansy—. E insisto, no me incluyo en ese grupo.

—¿Qué, no sabes escribir canciones? —Dijo un Weasley.

—Claro que sé. ¿Qué clase de idiota no sabe rimar?

—Es amiga de Hermione. Es obvio que no iba a molestar a Ron —habló Johnson.

—¿No fue porque todos en Slytherin la odian? —Contradijo Jordan.

—La canción se escribió antes de mi amistad con ella —aclaró—. Y no me odian —Pansy dudó pero se corrigió por lo bajo—, no todos...

—¿No estuviste ese día cantando con ellos? —Preguntó ahora Jordan—. No me pareció ver ni a un solo Slytherin callado.

Pansy tuvo que apartar la mirada ligeramente, sintiéndose atrapada. ¿Qué tan mal estaría admitir que sí lo hizo frente a jugadores de Gryffindor? O mejor dicho, ¿qué tan suicida era hacerlo?

—Tienen que admitir que es pegajosa —se atrevió a confesar.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, los gemelos no se resistieron a cantar:

— _Weasley no atrapa las pelotas..._

— _Y por el aro se le cuelan todas..._

— _Weasley nació en el basurero..._

— _Y se le va la Queaffle por el agujero..._

—¿Deberíamos ofendernos por esto? —Interrumpió uno de ellos.

—Según nuestra madre, bien podríamos ser los vecinos de enfrente más que parte de la familia... Así que no.

Angelina Johnson negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa luchaba por escapar de sus labios. Lee Jordan reía y Pansy también, pero ella más bajo. Uno de los gemelos le sonrió y palmeó el espacio libre que había en el marco de la ventana, entre ambos, mientras el otro hablaba:

—Tienes que distraernos hasta la hora del partido, ¿no?

Pansy dudó, pero terminó obedeciendo. ¿Qué perdía ya? Los gemelos se movieron aún más hacia los bordes, para darle espacio que se siente en medio.

—¿Así que...? —intentó uno de los pelirrojos, intentando ser amable—. ¿Sabes rimar?

Pansy levantó una de sus cejas ante la estúpida pregunta.

—Angelina no sabe, así que supongo que es una idio... ¡Auch! —Se quejó, levantando sus manos para cubrirse de un posible segundo golpe de la mujer.

—Los verdaderos idiotas aquí son ustedes —gruñó ella, y luego estudió a Pansy con la mirada, sin decir nada.

La Slytherin rogó por dentro que estuviera pensando cosas que no atentaran contra su persona.

—Me sorprende que te haya pedido a ti ayuda —dijo Lee Jordan—. No te lo tomes a mal Parkinson, pero...

—Lo sé, todos me odian y soy una Slytherin —lo cortó.

—Hermione nos dijo que cambiaste —inició un Weasley.

—Cierto. Además Parkinson le regaló un libro, eso es algo —recordó el otro Weasley y luego observó a Pansy con cierto recelo—. Casi perdimos una apuesta por tu culpa.

La conversación fluyó entonces, ya que los tres chicos hablaban hasta por los codos. Pansy y Angelina Johnson no hacían más que acotar o comentar algún detalle, pero siendo oyentes atentas. El tiempo le pasó, sorpresivamente, rápido. Aprendió varias cosas de esos Gryffindor, como que los Weasley estaban trabajando en una venta de objetos de broma de su propia invención (ella los rechazó cuando le ofrecieron comprar algo, sin confiar del todo en la calidad de lo que vendían), y que Lee Jordan contra todo pronóstico, leía la revista Corazón de Bruja al igual que ella.

—¿Vendrás al partido, no? —Preguntó Fred, levantándose.

Los gemelos ahora tenían nombre en su mente. Principalmente, porque ahora que los conocía, les agradaba. Ambos disfrutaban de molestar y soltar bromas por diestra y siniestra como ella, además de tener fijación por fastidiar a Ron Weasley.

—Eso parece —murmuró, dejando el borde de la ventana también.

—¿Por Hermione, verdad? —Preguntó Angelina con una sonrisa.

Pansy entendía por qué esa mujer era Gryffindor, era tan valiente e imponente que no podías evitar respetarla. Pero tenía una mirada aguda que sintió más peligrosa que la mayoría de Slytherin que conocía. Probablemente los demás chicos no notaron ese detalle, esa forma casi imperceptible de insinuación tras sus palabras. Angelina no tenía dudas de que Hermione no era una simple amiga, sabía que le importaba sin siquiera habérselo preguntado de forma directa. Pansy juntó fuerza para no sonar vulnerable, invadida...

—No quería, después de todo mi casa no juega. Pero Hermione asumió que sí iría y...

—No te atreviste a decirle que no —la ayudó a terminar.

Reconoció, entonces, que no había caído en cuenta hasta este preciso momento de que era más pequeña que ella. Estaba hablando con estudiantes de séptimo año, dos años mayores. El tono de Angelina era relajado. Detrás de él se escondía la experiencia, un "te entiendo, me pasó más de una vez". Le resultó reconfortante.

—¿Entonces estarás en nuestras gradas también? —Preguntó George aguantando la risa.

—A este paso no me sorprendería —se lamentó.

Todos rieron por sus palabras, incluso ella misma.

—Alguno deberá prestarme una de sus bufandas —bromeó—. Seguro hasta estaré cantando, en lugar de la canción original, algo como...—Pansy se detuvo para pensar unos segundos—. "A Weasley vamos a coronar / A Weasley vamos a coronar. / La Quaffle consiguió atajar. / A Weasley vamos a coronar".

—¡Vaya genialidad! —Exclamó Lee Jordan, riendo.

—¿Te acabas de inventar eso en el momento? —Preguntó Fred, encantado.

—¿Por qué recién ahora estamos hablándole? —Dijo George a su gemelo—. Deberíamos inventar una canción para nosotros. ¡Para nuestros productos de bromas!

—¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo no lo pensamos? ¿Qué mejor publicidad que una canción?

—Y serviría para despistar a Filch. Una inofensiva canción. Entre estudiantes sabrían de dónde salió. ¿Pero los profesores? Los perdería por completo. Como una palabra clave.

—Pansy —la llamó Angelina, poniendo una mano en su hombro e ignorando el parloteo de lluvia de ideas en el que se sumergieron los Weasley—. Eso es.

Pansy ladeó la cabeza, sin entenderla.

—Podemos modificar la canción.

Elevó sus cejas en respuesta, todavía sorprendida de que un tonto cambio en una sola palabra haya desembocado todo esto.

—Vengan —ordenó a todos Angelina—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, y poco tiempo.

. . .

Cuando llegó al campo de quidditch, vio a Hermione, sola. Caminó hacia ella tan silenciosa como le fue posible.

—¡Buu! —Soltó junto a su oído.

Hermione dio un salto, yendo unos pasos hacia adelante, y luego volteó, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados. Cuando asoció la información, su rostro de puso rojo.

—¡Idiota! —Le gritó.

Pansy sonrió de manera inocente, mostrando los dientes.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Le preguntó.

—No —gruñó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

Se miraron en silencio, en una pelea de voluntades.

—Tranquila, Gryffindor, no le diré a nadie de esto —la molestó.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y Weasley?

—Con Luna. Se están terminando de arreglar.

—Me refería al otro.

—Oh. Disculpa. Pensé que... —Pansy la interrumpió a la mitad.

—¿No me interesaría saber si Ron Weasley se terminó resbalando con su propio vómito o no? Me ofende que pienses eso. Suelo interesarme mucho por las desgracias ajenas.

Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no la regañó.

—Dime, ¿qué pasó? —Insistió, ahora hablando más seria, ya sin sonrisas burlonas.

—Está bien —murmuró, iniciando a caminar. Con la cabeza indicó a Pansy que la siga—. Él se sintió un poco mejor luego de que Ginny le dijera "¿Y qué si pierdes? Ya no hay mucho que arruinar". Lo alivió. Ojalá a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido decir eso desde un principio...

—Hermione, me estás perdiendo. ¿Por qué no hay nada que arruinar? Ravenclaw puede ganar.

—Pero aún si perdemos, no estamos descalificados. No dependemos del partido, porque ya habíamos ganado uno y perdido otro. En cambio, ustedes...

—Slytherin perdió ambos —dijo y al ver el inicio de incomodidad en ella por estar diciendo que la derrota de su casa fue algo positivo, la calmó—. No me importa que hayamos perdido.

—¿No te interesa nada el quidditch?

—En el fondo me hace feliz que Draco y los demás pierdan —Pansy meditó entonces un detalle, y clavó una mirada afilada y amenazante en Hermione—. Claro que no les permitiremos ganar la Copa de las Casas.

Los ojos de Hermione chispearon, mostrando su vena competitiva.

—Nosotros tampoco les permitiremos ganar a ustedes.

Al llegar a las gradas, Hermione subió por ellas. Pansy se quedó estancada en tierra y tragó en seco. ¿De verdad iba a subir a apoyar a Gryffindor? Una parte de ella se resistía a la idea.

—¿Pansy? —La llamó, dubitativa.

Su rostro era demasiado expresivo. Y no le gustaba cuando demostraba sentimientos negativos. Si ella le hacía caso, ¿se pondría contenta? La Slytherin suspiró, entendiendo que era inútil resistir, y subió las escaleras. No tardaron en unírseles Weasley y Luna. Pansy estaba encogida en el asiento, pensando en qué haría Sophie si la viera en esas gradas, mientras las otras tres chicas hablaban animadas ante las altas las posibilidades de un Ron Weasley medianamente sano del estómago. Incluso el cielo parecía decir "Todo va a salir bien", haciendo ya menos frío que la semana pasada.

El partido inició. Lee Jordan presentó a todos los jugadores con gran energía. Cuando todos los de Gryffindor y los de Ravenclaw estuvieron dentro del campo, Weasley les habló:

—Harry no deja de mirarla.

—Sin duda le gusta Cho —confirmó Luna.

"¿Potter interesado en... Esa?" Pensó. Cho era una Ravenclaw que le caía bastante mal. Para vergüenza de Pansy un par de veces esa chica había conseguido torcer sus palabras y hacerla quedar mal frente a otras personas. Además, su ropa era ridícula. ¡Solo alguien ciego no se daría cuenta! ¿Potter estaba mal de la vista o...? Bueno, sí lo estaba. Eso explicaba demasiadas cosas.

—Yo juego mejor —comentó Weasley—. Ya verán el año que viene.

A Pansy no le pasó desapercibida la cara de Hermione mirando preocupada a la pelirroja. No tuvo tiempo de hablar, ya que el grito de Lee Jordan la obligó a centrar su atención en el campo. De golpe recordó por qué no le gustaba el quidditch, tan incómodo de ver...

No escuchó con demasiada precisión a la narración de Lee Jordan, quedándose más con lo que veía ella por sí misma. Uno grandote esquivó a Potter que se había disparado hacia adelante como si estuviera endemoniado. La quaffle atravesó el campo a través de pases entre... A Pansy le aburrió esa parte así que buscó algo más, y una sonrisa se le escapó al conseguirlo: Cho estaba incómoda con su cabello mientras volaba; vigilando, como un águila defectuosa. "Eso le pasa por querer ir volando con el pelo sin atar" se burló, "gracias día ventoso". El grito de Lee anunciando que Ravenclaw anotó un tanto (junto a una palabrota, y el regaño de McGonagall que resonó por el micrófono) la hizo mirar a Ron Weasley. Los Slytherin fueron rápidos:

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

_y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

Pansy buscó a Angelina con la mirada, no podía ver su expresión facial, pero sin duda no parecía feliz. "Solo necesitan una oportunidad, eh" pensó con media sonrisa, rememorando lo que habían hablado "El tema es conseguirla".

—Vamos Ron, tú puedes —murmuró Luna, apretando sus manos.

Weasley dejó de ver el partido para centrarse en Luna, con clara sorpresa en su gesto.

—No sabía que te agradaba tanto —comentó Pansy.

—Es que aposté con los gemelos.

Todas las chicas voltearon para verla mejor, incrédulas.

—Ellos creen que Ron volverá a hacer el ridículo. Yo les dije que hasta un reloj roto da bien la hora dos veces al día.

—¿Acaba de insultar a Weasley o estoy equivocada? —Preguntó Pansy con un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Qué apostaste? —Habló Hermione.

—Darán una revista "El Quisquilloso" en cada venta que hagan con su negocio.

—¿Y si pierdes? —La incitó a continuar Pansy al ver que Luna se distrajo viendo el partido.

—Les pagaré cien galeones.

—Cien ¡¿qué?! —Chilló Weasley, casi saltando del asiento.

—Galeones.

—Te escuché —gruñó—. ¿Cómo vas a apostar esa cantidad? No estarás pensando en pagar, ¿no? ¿Siquiera tienes tanto dinero?

—¿De qué te preocupas? No perderé.

Weasley boqueó, desesperada. Hermione estaba igual de indignada, pero sin hacer nada, petrificada. Pansy no pudo evitar pensar en lo divertido que era que Luna estuviera tan segura sobre su poder como amuleto de la suerte humano.

—Los mataré —dijo Weasley en un suspiro, volviendo a mirar al frente, con los brazos cruzados.

Todas las chicas la imitaron. Justo los gemelos estaban chocando los cinco por haber golpeado la pelota exitosamente. Angelina bajó en picado, queriendo evitar a los demás jugadores de Ravenclaw para ir hacia los aros contrarios. Pansy bostezó. Miró al cielo, viendo que había muchas más nubes que antes. "¿Se pondrá nublado para la cena?" pensó. Un quejido conjunto en la grada de los leones la llamó de vuelta al partido, notando que de nuevo Ravenclaw estaba a la ofensiva. Incluso Potter detuvo su búsqueda de la snitch para ver esta jugada, seguro más nervioso que el propio guardián de Gryffindor. El equipo rival lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y... No anotó.

—¿VIERON ESO? —Vociferó Lee Jordan—. ¡Ron Weasley hizo una jugada excepcional!

De nuevo se escuchó un canto:

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Weasley, Hermione y Luna miraron hacia atrás, confusas.

—¿Por qué están...? Murmuró Hermione, sin llegar a terminar la oración al ver que su propia casa era la que cantaba.

_La Quaffle consiguió atajar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

—Vaya. ¿La cambiaron? Qué sorpresa —dijo Pansy, como si no se supiera la letra que ella misma escribió.

_Weasley las ataja todas_

_y por el aro no entra ni una bola._

_Por eso los de Gryffindor tenemos que cantar:_

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

—No puede ser —jadeó Ginny Weasley entre risas.

—¡Vamos Ron! —Gritó Luna, aún más convencida de que ganaría la apuesta.

El resto del partido no tuvo mucho sentido desde la perspectiva de Pansy, ya que solo estaba viendo de reojo a Hermione sonreír, feliz por su amigo. Mientras Lee Jordan relataba los pases, los ojos de Pansy iban como ellos, de un lado al otro, desde la boca al cuello de la Gryffindor, dando sorpresivos movimientos cada tanto hacia sus ojos. Cuando ella soltaba un chillido y mini saltito en el asiento porque Weasley atajaba otra quaffle o el equipo de los leones anotaba, el corazón de Pansy daba también un salto, igual de alborotado.

—¡Miren! —Les avisó Weasley.

Todas obedecieron. Potter justo estaba esquivando a Cho y atrapando la snitch frente a su propia nariz.

Las gradas rugieron. Todos aplaudían y gritaban tan fuerte cómo podían. La pelirroja incluso dio un salto diciendo un "¡Sí!" alegre. Hermione agarró a Pansy del brazo, sujetándolo contra su cuerpo de la emoción. Era una sensación mullida, Hermione estaba tan abrigada que no sentía más que la presión de su agarre. Aún así se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sin atreverse a moverse, como si así también se detuviera el tiempo; evitando que este segundo de júbilo, y más importante, este abrazo, terminara.

Que Gryffindor ganara, empezaba a resultarle a Pansy una muy buena noticia. 


	26. [25] Hermione: ¿Estoy escuchando?

**Hermione:**

_¿Estoy escuchando?_

Ginny Weasley es una mujer decidida, nunca se rinde. Esa cualidad suya es una bendición para los deportes, por ejemplo, porque no se desanimaba bajo presión, pero también se vuelve una maldición cuando es tu amiga y está intentando que le cuentes la verdad…

Hermione escribió en su pergamino sin despegar los ojos de su libro. Estaba resumiendo el Capítulo 10 de Transformaciones, que estudiarían dentro de tres semanas, ya que había terminado toda su tarea para el día de hoy, el Capítulo 8, y ya tenía resumido lo que trabajarían la próxima clase. Sin duda se estaba atrasando. Tendría que estar cuatro clases por delante del temario como mínimo. ¡Perdía demasiado tiempo con sus amigos! Y con Pansy… Debía dejar de posponer sus tareas para pasar tanto tiempo extra con ella…

—Un galeón por tus pensamientos.

Se sobresaltó por las palabras, levantando la cabeza. Ginny tenía una sonrisa angelical, sentada en una de las sillas libres. Hermione desvió la mirada, lamentando su suerte. ¡Se supone que Ginny nunca entraba a la biblioteca! Había conseguido evitar quedar a solas con ella por más de una semana, pero ahora la tenía en frente. Estaba acorralada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ver a mi mejor amiga —dijo Ginny, mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—¿Y Luna? —preguntó, deseando que cualquiera entrara a la biblioteca y la salvara.

Se estuvo asegurando últimamente de estar casi siempre con Harry y Ron, con Luna, o estar en el Gran Comedor; siempre con gente. Había armado todos estos días algo similar a una barrera humana para que así Ginny no pudiera hablarle sobre… Eso…

—En clases.

—¿Y tú no tienes? —no pudo evitar que su tono sonara a regaño, casi olvidando el miedo que sentía.

—Luna me prestará sus notas luego —contestó, moviendo su mano para desestimar el tema.

—¡No puedes faltar a clases! —se quejó, soltando la pluma con brusquedad.

—Me estaba quedando sin opciones para atraparte con la guardia baja —se explicó, y Hermione recordó lo que temía.

Ciertamente había estado contando con que en esos momentos Ginny, que era un año menor, estuviera en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¡Pero claro que ella iba a saltarse sus clases si le apetecía! ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió esa posibilidad?

—Deberías volver ya mismo a clases.

—Hagrid no se enojará.

Bufó, sabiendo que era cierto, él no se molestaría…

—Hermioneee —canturreó.

La aludida, contrariamente, clavó sus ojos en sus libros, queriendo ignorarla.

—Si querías aprender a maquillarte podrías haberme preguntado.

Hermione se tensó en el asiento, pero no le respondió, fingiendo leer (habría leído de verdad, pero era imposible concentrarse con el fuerte bombeo de su corazón).

—Aunque quizá no te guste mi metodología de enseñanza más tradicional…

—No quiero aprender a maquillarme —masculló.

—¡Déjame terminar el chiste! —Se quejó.

Hermione tuvo un fuerte deseo por fulminarla.

—Pero Parkinson —retomó, haciendo que Hermione tragara saliva, nerviosa—, te estuvo enseñando de forma más… Práctica. Seguro que así es divertido. ¿No?

—Estás malinterpretando todo —graznó.

Eso confundió a Ginny, que entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que se explique.

—Solo me estaba molestando.

—Molestando —repitió, sin terminar de asociar sus palabras.

—Ella… Dijo que era ridículo que nunca me haya maquillado.

—Lo hiciste para el baile del año pasado.

—Eso no cuenta.

Un “ajá” casi imperceptible escapó de los labios de Ginny.

—Entonces me puso su labial —mintió.

Como Ginny no dijo nada, reforzó:

—Nada más pasó. Solo estaba siendo pesada conmigo.

Hermione ante el silencio, atrajo el libro más cerca de ella, hojeándolo.

—Ya veo —siseó Ginny, después de eternos segundos callada—. ¡Era tan obvio! Claro que fue solo eso, agarró su pintalabios para esparcirlo por tu cara. Una broma —Hermione se encogió ante sus palabras, sabiendo que estaban empapadas de ironía—. ¿Qué piensas que soy? —Agregó, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa (y ganándose el fastidio de la bibliotecaria)—. Ni un estúpido troll se creería esa estupidez Hermione.

—Pero…

—Yo besé más gente que tú —la cortó—. Sé cómo se ven las bocas cuando las besas con labial.

Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Puedo explicarlo —balbuceó.

—Quizá Harry y Ron se traguen esa tontería, porque solo se han besado entre ellos —dijo malhumorada—, ¡pero no puedo creer que pienses que a mí me puedes engañar así!

—Ginny —la detuvo—. ¿Cómo que Harry y Ron…?

—Larga historia —se excusó con un amago de sonrisa, pero se puso seria enseguida: —Y no me cambies el tema Hermione Granger.

—¡No sucedió nada! —Exclamó.

—¿Nada? ¿Eso es nada? ¡¿BESAR A…?! —Las manos de Hermione taparon su boca, evitando que termine la frase.

—Estamos en la biblioteca —la retó, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Hmnp! —Se quejó Ginny. Como Hermione todavía mantenía sus manos en su rostro para que no hablara y miraba a su alrededor para ver que nadie haya escuchado nada, sacó su lengua, lamiendo su palma.

—¡Ginny, qué asco! 

Se alejó de ella de un salto. Miró su mano babeada totalmente indignada.

—Me estabas asfixiando —se defendió.

Hermione no respondió. Buscó su varita para limpiarse.

—Si no quieres hablar de esto en la biblioteca, podemos ir a otro lado. ¡Pero no te me vas a seguir escapando!

—Está bien —gruñó.

Se levantó de la mesa con brusquedad, agarrando todas sus cosas (incluida su capa de invierno colgada de forma prolija sobre su asiento) y caminó hacia la salida. Ginny no perdió el tiempo y la siguió, sabiendo que si Hermione se alejaba demasiado, se le volvería a escapar.

—¿Y bien? —Retomó, una vez salieron del castillo.

Había un poco menos de nieve, ya que no nevó en estos últimos días, pero aún así casi todo el patio de Hogwarts seguía vestido de blanco.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga —murmuró Hermione, afianzando la bufanda contra su rostro y buscando sus guantes en sus bolsillos.

—¿Besaste a Parkinson?

Hermione no contestó, abrazando el libro de Transformaciones contra su pecho. Ginny, mientras, se terminaba de acomodar su abrigo.

—Sé que lo hiciste. Te dejamos con Parkinson, dudo que hayas ido a ver a otra persona…

—Sí —confesó, muy bajo, si no fuera porque estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, Ginny se habría perdido sus palabras.

—¿Cómo?

—La besé —murmuró.

Ginny podía ver las orejas de Hermione ya rojas. Y era demasiado pronto para que estuvieran así por el frío.

—Besaste a Pansy Parkinson —dijo, negando con la cabeza para sí misma—. De verdad.

Hermione se sentía, además de avergonzada, asustada. Lo había dicho. Admitir esto frente a Pansy, la implicada, fue totalmente diferente a contárselo a su amiga.

Quizá, en el fondo, no dejaba de resultarle rara la idea de dos mujeres juntas. Ella no era como Ginny, Ron, Luna, Pansy… Los últimos años vivó como ellos, como bruja, es cierto, pero no dejaba de tener también la otra parte de su vida, como muggle. Ella vio televisión, leyó libros, estudió durante más de 6 años en instituciones no mágicas, como muggle. ¡Claro que escuchó a sus compañeros burlarse de algún otro chico más “afeminado”! ¡Claro que, si ella fuera a casa de la mano con una mujer, sería raro! Sabe que sus padres, abuelos, vecinos, esperan un novio con ella, no otra cosa. Lo sabe. Entiende que eso no está mal, pero durante la mitad de su vida sí lo estuvo. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Su lado racional le dijo que la misma Ginny estuvo con mujeres, que era ridículo su pánico. Pero era nuevo, todo esto era tan inesperado… Ginny era Ginny, no es raro en ella algo así. ¿Pero eso estaba bien para Hermione también?

—Para estar estudiando todo el tiempo, tienes demasiada vida social 

—¿Disculpa? —Hermione salió de su trance, pero no llegó a escuchar bien.

—Harry todavía no tuvo una cita, está en crisis por enfrentar a Cho. Ron fue rechazado por ti —se detuvo un momento, al sentirse observada de forma acusadora—. ¿Qué? Todos creían que ustedes terminarían juntos. Bueno, quizá lo hagan. Sería un giro interesante de la trama… No me quejaría de que seas una Weasley.

—Mi vida no es un cuento Ginny.

—Qué amargada —balbuceó de manera infantil—. Como sea. Solo digo que eres toda una rompecorazones…

—No lo soy —chilló indignada.

—No entiendo por qué no le cuentas estas cosas a Harry y Ron.

—Contártelo a ti no fue algo que elegí. Pasa que tú me obligas.

Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en la cara de Ginny.

—¡Y qué bueno que lo hago! Porque tu cabeza habría explotado si no me encargara de limpiar y sacar cosas de allí de vez en cuando.

Hermione puso mala cara, apretando más su libro contra su pecho.

Las chicas caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un árbol con raíces gruesas, al cual Ginny lanzó un hechizo para quitar un poco de la nieve y que pudieran sentarse en él. Hermione agradeció que haya entendido, sin necesidad de palabras, que necesitaba un momento de silencio. Quizá su rostro la había delatado.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó—. ¿Parkinson ahora te está evitando o algo así?

—¿Qué? —Hermione frunció el ceño—. No.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes esa expresión? Ni cuando sacaste un Aceptable en Pociones te pusiste así.

—Ese Aceptable no dice nada —se defendió, irguiéndose—. Fue culpa de Ron, que no me escuchó y tiró más acónito del que decía el libro.

—¿Todavía te duele esa calificación? —Se burló, sin poder contener una risa.

Hermione suspiró, ahora encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

—Nunca pensé que yo… Se supone que a mí no me gustan —dijo, muy bajo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué no te gusta?

—Pansy… Ella...—Suspiró de forma pesada, pensando.

—¿Entonces por qué la besaste? —La interrumpió, ladeando la cabeza ya bastante confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Si no te gusta…

—Me gusta Pansy —la corrigió, pero tan pronto como lo dijo, bajó la mirada—. Pero se supone que no debería.

—¿Porque es una Slytherin estúpida y que sin duda alguna no es mejor que yo?

Hermione la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por cuál otra causa podría ser?

—Es una mujer. Y yo también. Ambas mujeres.

—¿Estás describiendo cosas obvias o…?

—Olvídalo —se enojó, mirando para otro lado.

Ginny se quedó recalculando, con la cabeza apuntando al cielo. Hermione por otro lado se acurrucó mejor, comenzando a tener frío.

—Escucha —la llamó—, no lo entiendo. Para mí debes hacer siempre lo que te apetece, y que la gente sus opiniones se las meta por donde mejor le quepan —vio a Hermione a los ojos antes de continuar—. Es nuevo, lo sé. No soy idiota, todavía recuerdo tu primera reacción cuando te dije que besé a Mandy. Pero ya sabes que no tiene nada de malo. ¡Tenemos varios compañeros que también les gusta su mismo género! Nadie te dirá nada. Y si lo hacen, los haré tragar babosas.

Hermione soltó una carcajada por la última frase de Ginny.

—Gracias. Lo sé, tienes razón.

Ginny asintió orgullosa y se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Deja de pensar tanto. Sé que no lo harás, pero en serio Hermione, ¡respira!

Entre risas suaves le devolvió el abrazo a Ginny y luego murmuró:

—¿Entramos ya? A diferencia de ti, yo no faltaré a clases.

. . .

Antes de entrar al salón de Transformaciones, Ginny le ordenó que le contara lo antes posible estas cosas a Harry y Ron, asegurándole que no debía tener miedo de sus reacciones. Además de acotar, claro, de que si tardaba demasiado, se le iba a terminar escapando su secreto. Posiblemente fue una amenaza camuflada.

Miró a su alrededor, notando que Pansy ya había entrado a clases. Estaba sobre la mesa en lugar de los asientos, hablando con Rachel y Sophie. Harry y Ron no habían llegado todavía, así que dándose un poco de ánimo a sí misma, se atrevió a caminar hacia el lado de los Slytherin del salón. Le recordó esto a cuando en Historia de la Magia se sentó junto a Pansy, sin pedirle permiso. Y aunque esa fue la primera vez que lo hizo, este momento le generaba un poco más de nervios.

Con Viktor las cosas fueron más sencillas sin duda alguna. Él la buscaba, y honestamente, si no lo hacía tampoco le afectaba. Era como estar con un amigo, pero uno muy guapo y atento a ella. En cambio, estar con Pansy era abrumador. Agobiante y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegó a ellas, alcanzó a escuchar a Rachel decir:

—El álbum anterior de Spellbound me gustó más.

—¿Y la canción _slow dance_? —Contratacó Sophie.

—Bien, una canción muy buena. Pero el anterior tuvo más de una, fue mejor.

Pansy dejó de ver a sus amigas para centrarse en Hermione.

—¡Al fin llegas! —Se burló—. Creo que me estoy volviendo mejor estudiante que tú.

—Ya quisieras —la regañó y su mirada se desvió a Rachel y Sophie, que habían dejado de hablar. De forma algo tímida las saludó—: Hola.

Las chicas respondieron a su saludo. Hermione no podía asegurarlo, pero por la forma en que rebotaban sus ojos de ella a Pansy, con sonrisas poco disimuladas, se habría arriesgado a afirmar que a diferencia suya, Pansy sí que contaba las cosas a sus amigas. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose más nerviosa ahora. Tal como le pasó con Ginny, que el resto lo supiera, lo hacía más real.

—¿Y Potter? ¿Weasley?

—No lo sé —meditó, preocupándose ahora de que llegaran tarde a clases—. Estuve con Ginny.

Pansy se deslizó, bajándose de la mesa para moverse hacia los asientos vacíos detrás de sus amigas. Se sentó allí.

—Entonces quédate aquí.

Se sorprendió, aunque intentó disimularlo, y obedeció, sentándose. Dejó su libro sobre la mesa, notando que lo estuvo apretando más fuerte de lo normal, por lo que sus manos estaban un poco entumecidas.

Rachel y Sophie voltearon un poco, para poder verlas mientras hablaban.

—¿A ti te gusta? Spellbound.

—Claro, están bien, escuché un par de canciones —le respondió a Sophie.

—¿Solo un par? —repitió Rachel sin creérselo.

—La verdad, suelo escuchar música muggle. Más allá de lo que a veces ponen mis compañeras de habitación…

—Qué loco —inició a decir Rachel. Aunque no pudo centrarse en el resto de sus palabras, por Pansy. De reojo percibió cómo la veía fijamente, como si estuviera analizando algo. ¿Era necesario verla así frente a sus amigas?

Por suerte McGonagall entró y obligó a todos a callarse. No tendría que contestar a lo que sea que le hubieran estado diciendo las chicas. Además, para su alivio, Pansy se acomodó en el asiento y miró al frente. Hermione dio un repaso rápido al salón, sorprendida de que sus mejores amigos todavía no estuvieran aquí. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Nos tomaremos la primera parte de la clase para introducir y comprender el nuevo tema, así que guarden sus varitas y saquen sus plumas por favor —inició McGonagall.

Cuando llegó al escritorio, durante un segundo extra, sus ojos se posaron en Hermione, y luego miró hacia el sector de Gryffindor. No dijo nada, pero apostaba que estaría sacando conclusiones sobre Harry y Ron.

Giró su cabeza hacia Pansy, que estaba escribiendo la fecha del día en su pergamino. Ese día sus uñas estaban pintadas de color bordó. Hermione frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿Tan empeñada estaba esa Slytherin en romper las reglas? Eso ni siquiera era disimulado.

—¿Te gustan? —Susurró Pansy, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Son bonitas —admitió de mala gana—. Pero si la profesora McGonagall las ve…

—No las verá.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Esconderé las manos si pasa por aquí, ya lo hice muchas veces.

—No lo digas tan orgullosa. No está bien romper las reglas.

Pansy apretó los labios, para que una risa burlona no se le escapara de los labios.

—No dije nada gracioso —dijo indignada.

—Eres demasiado correcta para ser real —se quejó, negando con la cabeza.

Hermione quiso defenderse, pero McGonagall comenzó a explicar la clase. Ella tomaba notas veloces, casi una copia exacta de las palabras que decía la profesora. Pansy por otro lado era más de “palabras clave”. No le sorprendía, al ver eso, que después la mayoría de los trabajos de la Slytherin tuvieran marcado al final “Explayar”.

La profesora les dio a los alumnos un par de preguntas, para que respondieran en diez minutos con ayuda del libro, y luego las debatirían en conjunto. Hermione fue rápida, sabiendo ya en qué parte exacta estaban las respuestas.

—Oye —dijo Pansy—. ¿Dónde encontraste las diferencias entre…?

—No te daré las respuestas —la cortó sin dejarla terminar.

Pansy bufó y murmuró “tenía que intentarlo”.

Como Hermione terminó mucho antes, pero no le quedaba suficiente tiempo libre como para continuar con el Capítulo 10 que inició en la biblioteca, comenzó a ordenar sus papeles prolijamente sobre la mesa. Pansy movía su dedo por los renglones de su propio libro. El salón estaba en silencio, así que además del ruido de algunas plumas moviéndose por el papel, solo escuchaba los suspiros de aburrimiento de la Slytherin a su lado. Le resultó agradable la paz y ambiente del momento, por lo que suspiró también, solo que ella por gusto. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la calma. No estaba segura de por qué, pero era diferente tenerla a ella de compañera de asiento, que, a Harry u otro. Un hormigueo se extendió por su pecho y el deseo de moverse un poco y acercarse más a Pansy se escapó de su mente. Sentía una calidez extraña, casi ahogándola, como si le estuviera quemando la garganta, pero en lugar de dolor, era satisfactorio. ¿Si se acercara más, cómo sería? ¿Notaría un perfume o el olor característico de su ropa? ¿Pansy se movería, o se quedaría quieta? Y su cabello…

—Bueno —dijo McGonagall en un tono autoritario, haciendo que se asuste y obligándola a abrir los ojos—. Suficiente tiempo. ¿Alguien quiere iniciar con la primera pregunta? —La profesora buscó a Hermione con la mirada, por la clara costumbre.

Pero ella se sentía ligeramente desubicada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado con los ojos cerrados? Incluso la luz le molestó al abrirlos. Se enderezó en la silla y bajó la vista a sus pergaminos.

—Profesora —dijo un alumno de Slytherin que estaba sentado más al frente—. ¿Leo mi respuesta?

Los segundos de distracción y confusión de Hermione, le dieron la oportunidad a otro, por lo cual Pansy levantó una de sus cejas, preguntándole de manera silenciosa en qué rayos estaba pensando. Hermione negó con la cabeza. Mientras su compañero leía su respuesta, consiguió calmarse, y fue la siguiente en ofrecerse a participar de la clase. Cuando un tercero aportó también sus respuestas, Hermione volvió, sin poder evitarlo, a meditar en silencio.

“De verdad me gusta una mujer” repitió, como si no fuera obvio, porque no lo había interiorizado ya a pesar de decirlo tantas veces todos estos días. La conversación con Ginny no le había ayudado. Tenía razón pero… Era raro, se sentía incomprendida. Su amiga no vivió lo mismo. A diferencia de Hermione y Harry, ella no…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con asombro.

—Harry —murmuró.

Pansy se giró hacia ella.

—Recordé algo —se explicó. La otra le asintió, todavía viéndola con suspicacia; sabiendo que estaba actuando por demás extraña.

Por dentro, Hermione sintió algo de alivio extendiéndose y calmándola. Quizá Ginny tenía razón en algo: podía hablar de las cosas que pensaba con los demás. Debía decirle las cosas a Harry y a Ron. Además, lo necesitaba. Quería hablar, en especial, de esto con Harry, su único amigo que también vivió como muggle. Requería ese lado, palabras de alguien que entendiera mejor su conflicto, porque deseaba no sentir miedo, disfrutar de ese sentimiento tan agradable que Pansy le daba sin culpa alguna carcomiéndola.

Al terminar la clase Rachel y Sophie se adelantaron, diciendo que tenían planes con otros amigos suyos.

—No puedo creer que te guste esta materia —se quejó Pansy, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Las clases de la profesora McGonagall son excepcionales. Considero que es de las mejores profesoras de Hogwarts.

Pansy se encogió de hombros, sin entender la fascinación de Hermione.

—Dentro de unos días tenemos salida para Hogmeade —comentó, con la vista clavada al frente y sin notar el asentimiento de cabeza de Hermione—. ¿Ya tienes algo planeado? Con Potter o los Weasley…

—No, no hablamos de nada todavía. Quizá iremos a Las Tres Escobas, como siempre. ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que quizá podríamos hacer algo.

—¿Nosotras dos? —Preguntó, iniciando a emocionarse—. ¿Qué haremos?

—Eh… ¿Pasear? —Dudó, filtrándose un tono nervioso en sus palabras.

—Suena bien —aceptó.

—Genial —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, genial —repitió con una risa risueña.

Aunque no lo exteriorizó para no herir el orgullo de Pansy, no pudo evitar pensar que sus últimas palabras fueron adorables. Además de no estar segura si podría decir mucho más si lo intentaba, al estar todavía sorprendida, feliz y nerviosa… Porque había aceptado tener una cita con ella.

“¿Esto es una cita, verdad?” se preguntó entonces. Pansy no había dicho que lo fuera. ¿Lo era? ¿No lo era? ¿Qué eran ellas dos? Hermione suspiró, un poco saturada ya de tantas dudas. 


	27. [26] Pansy: Tac, tac. Tac, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. ¡Kaboom!

**Pansy:**

_Tac, tac. Tac, tac._

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

_¡Kaboom!_

Hay veces en las que Pansy no puede evitar sentirse amargada, por ejemplo, cuando mira su ropa.

El que diga que el dinero no trae felicidad, miente. Sí, quizá Hermione la hace sentir de maravilla, quizá las tonterías de Rachel también la alegren, pero aún le falta lo que la hacía feliz, aquello que le quitaron. Sus cosas. Sus recuerdos. Su familia. Su vida. La forma en que perdió las cosas la molestaba. Era suyo. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Por qué haber perdido dinero, significaba que también debía renunciar a sus cosas? ¿Solo debía estar tranquila y sonreír mientras dejaba que otros manosearan y se inmiscuyeran así en su vida?

El recuerdo de la cara de su madre (indiferente y cansada) mientras revisaba su armario e intentaba buscar qué tenía de valor allí, juzgando, e incluso mirando a veces a su mano, o más específicamente, a su anillo, todavía conseguían oprimir su pecho y darle deseos de gritar. Se sentía tan enojada. Era como si se estuviera quedando sin lágrimas para lamentarse, y solo quedara el hosco resentimiento.

Los dedos de Pansy se deslizaron tan rápido por la madera de su baúl que causaron un siseo, y se detuvieron de repente al llegar a las prendas dobladas y prolijamente acomodadas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, serenándose, y acarició la tela como si fuera de cristal. Por lo menos, conservó bastantes. No es como si a la ropa usada se le pudiera sacar mucho dinero (a diferencia de sus vestidos hechos por diseñadores famosos, o sus joyas, en las que se incluían cosas como su collar con incrustaciones de diamante). Perdió mínimo la mitad de su armario, pero seguía vistiéndose bien; y para cuando se gastaran, esperaba ya tener de nuevo una vida económica acomodada, aunque sea una como la de Hermione o Potter.

¿Quizá podría usar hoy una camisa junto a un suéter? ¿Y cuál abrigo arriba? ¿El saco que de largo llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas? ¿O el más corto, que encuadraba mejor sus hombros? Pansy puso una mueca de concentración y luego chasqueó con su lengua. Prefería elegir ropa para la primavera o verano, ya estaba extrañando poder usar algún vestido...

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le preguntaron, por lo que volteó.

Rachel sonreía, recostada contra el respaldo de su cama. En sus manos estaba esa irritante pelota con la que cada tanto se ponía a jugar: lanzándola contra la pared y atrapándola de forma repetitiva. El "Tac, tac. Tac, tac" que hacía al rebotar, reverberando con el eco que había en las mazmorras de Slytherin, era una de las cosas más desesperantes que a Pansy se le venían a la mente.

—No —contestó, devolviendo la mirada a su baúl.

Solo se encontraban ellas dos en la habitación. El resto de sus compañeras estaban dando vueltas por Hogwarts (y quizá alguna ya había salido hacia Hogsmeade).

—Ay, por favor, déjame ayudarte con tu cita.

—No es una cita —la corrigió mordaz.

—¿No?

Pansy jugó con el dobladillo de una de sus prendas de ropa, como si estuviera intentando elegir una, cuando más bien estaba pensando en por qué Rachel estaba aquí todavía. Sentía el fuerte deseo de dedicarle un "Cierra la maldita boca", ya que no quería hablar de esas cosas vergonzosas.

—¿Y qué es entonces? Para mí salir con tu novia es una cita.

Rachel no entendió el balbuceo enojado con el que Pansy le respondió, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza mientras se reía de ella.

Se decidió por el saco más largo, que era mejor contra el frío, y se vistió. Mientras revisaba sus opciones para calzado, palmeó sus bolsillos, por si algún papel o moneda había quedado allí olvidado, y sus manos se toparon con algo: plástico. Extrañada, miró hacia abajo mientras extraía una pequeña paleta roja, de sabor cereza. Los recuerdos llegaron a ella en forma de cachetada.

Día de San Valentín, había ido a Honeydukes con Luna, Hermione y Weasley, con el objetivo de comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para la primera. No eran exactamente mejores amigas, pero esa rubia resultó tener su encanto; inteligente, buena compañía. A veces cuando está sola en algún rincón de Hogwarts leyendo una revista, Luna la encuentra de casualidad. No le dice nada, solo se sienta a su lado y se pone a hacer sus propias cosas, en la mayoría de las ocasiones tarareando una canción. Y si no está leyendo cuando se topan, se pone a hablarle sobre cómo está yendo su día, como si Pansy se lo hubiera preguntado (cuando no). Así que, en San Valentín, mientras paseaba con Luna y las demás, se dio cuenta del cariño que ya le tenía, por todos esos ratos compartidos, y tuvo el impulso de demostrarlo de alguna manera. Buscó entre los estantes repletos de dulces un chocolate, aunque al hacer eso, vio también un frasco de paletas de diferentes colores. No eran muy caras, podía permitirse unas junto al chocolate. Quería regalarle una a Hermione, ya que estaba comprando algo para Luna... Agarró tres, pensando en las dos Gryffindors y ella, pero se arrepintió, considerando que sería mejor hacer rabiar a Weasley, y se quedó solo con una. Regalarle el chocolate a Luna fue sencillo. Darle la paleta a Hermione... Resultó más complicado. Primero se dio a sí misma la excusa de que quizá sería muy cruel hacerle eso a Weasley en su cara, luego sucedió la pelea con Daphne, y mucho después el beso que le reventó todas las neuronas. Y allí había quedado la paleta, olvidada en el fondo de su bolsillo.

—¿Las paletas tienen fecha de vencimiento? —Le preguntó a Rachel.

—¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?

—San Valentín.

—¡Eso fue hace nada! —Exclamó—. Vía libre, bajas probabilidades de que mueras envenenada.

Pansy volvió a guardar la paleta en su abrigo.

—¿Ya estás lista para tu cita? —Dijo Rachel, sonriente.

Rodó sus ojos en respuesta, terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

—No tardes mucho, seguro no quieres hacer esperar a tu cit...

—¿Te diviertes? —La paró.

—Un montón.

Pansy buscó un pequeño espejo, para poder maquillarse.

No es que Rachel estuviera equivocada, técnicamente se trataba de una cita. Pero no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas. Estaba saliendo con Hermione, no con "su cita". En todo caso, para Pansy, citas tenían casi todos los días. Muchas veces se veían a solas para hablar, se tomaban de las manos, se besaban... ¿Por qué debería ser tan diferente? Iban a hacer lo mismo que en Hogwarts, pero en Hogsmeade. ¡Decirle cita sonaba tan estúpido y cursi!

—¿Estás ansiosa? —Habló Rachel—. Porque según recuerdo, todavía faltan dos horas para que se junten.

Los labios de Pansy se apretaron. Sí, lo estaba. "No es una cita", pero de todas formas un poco nerviosa la ponía la situación. ¿Eso tenía sentido siquiera? ¿Desde cuándo sus sentimientos y su cabeza estaban tan en conflicto, tan opuestos?

—¿Se verán en la entrada del castillo?

—No, en Hogsmeade, cerca de la librería.

Hermione ya estaba en Hogsmeade, de hecho. Según el reloj, hace media hora que ya estaba allí. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley le habían pedido que por favor los ayudara con unas compras sobre plantas (querían sorprender a Hagrid, regalándole algunas cosas que pudiera usar en su nuevo pasatiempo como abuela jardinera).

—¿Y aun así sigues maquillándote? —Insistió Rachel.

—Yo también iré antes —aclaró, moviendo sus labios para que el labial se impregnara de manera uniforme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a enloquecer si sigo aquí contigo.

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

. . .

Frente a Pansy apareció la asquerosa Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié. "Creo que es la tercera vez que paso por aquí", pensó. Había estado dando demasiadas vueltas sin rumbo por Hogsmeade, sin saber qué hacer para matar el tiempo, pero prefiriendo deambular que quedarse quieta.

Puso una mueca extraña al mirar por las ventanas empañadas: las mesas y sillas llamativas ya estaban ocupadas por adolescentes que se agarraban de las manos; varios de ellos, rodeados de color rosa y blanco, y con decoraciones de flores y volantes, se besaban, volviendo el panorama todavía más grotesco. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, reconfirmando, que antes muerta que pisando alguna vez ese lugar, y siguió caminando. Era mejor dirigirse ya a la librería, faltaba poco para que Hermione fuera hacia allí también.

Un tintineo de una campanilla llamó su atención, proveniente de la puerta del local a su derecha (la Oficina de Correos). Una figura alta salió de allí, y sus ojos se toparon con los de él. No esperaba encontrarse con Isaac y menos que menos, que la saludara:

—Hola —el chico se acarició el cuello antes de seguir: —¿Parkinson, verdad? Pansy Parkinson.

—Eh... Sí. Hola.

Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente: "¿Cuál era su apellido? Rachel vive gimiendo el nombre de Isaac, ¿qué le costaba decir también su apellido?"

—Rymer —se presentó—. Isa Rymer.

—¿Isa? —repitió, arqueando una ceja en el proceso—. Pensé que era Isaac.

El muchacho encogió los hombros. Al ser tan alto, era un gesto que desbordaba inseguridad. ¿De verdad él era popular con las chicas?

—Prefiero que me llamen por mi apodo.

Pansy asintió, no entendía por qué, pero tampoco le importaba tanto como para preguntar la causa.

—¿Estás sola? —Dijo Isa, acercándose a ella para no tener que hablar tan alto.

—Me juntaré en un rato con alguien —Pansy no estaba entendiendo el propósito de esta interacción social.

—Yo igual.

Le asintió, resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante el nada carismático sujeto. Miró hacia un lado, en un amago de querer irse.

—¿Te parece si esperamos juntos?

"¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?" pensó. Intentó pensar una causa por la que debería decirle que no, pero solo se le venía a la mente que había estado presente durante la pelea con Daphne. ¿Quizá él quería hablar sobre eso?

—Claro —respondió de forma educada, admitiendo para sí misma que él no había hecho nada malo y no merecía que sea tan borde con él.

"A veces peco de bondadosa" meditó con una sonrisa, ignorando el hecho de que estaba, en el fondo, actuando arrastrada por la curiosidad, por querer saber sus intenciones. Isa, que de momento no tenía habilidades para leer el pensamiento, entendió el gesto como uno dirigido a él, y sonrió también en respuesta.

Ambos se dirigieron a un banco cercano, Pansy aprovechó para estirar sus piernas. Isa entrelazó sus manos, todavía en una postura insegura. Como él no hablaba, y ella tampoco desbordaba paciencia, dijo:

—¿Me querías hablar de algo en particular?

Isa levantó la mirada, expectante y mudo.

—Nunca nos prestamos mucha atención. Así que escupe, ¿Daphne dijo algo?

—Quería saber si estabas bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó, cruzando sus brazos.

—No quiero que pienses... No quería molestarte ese día —su voz generalmente ronca, sonó unos tonos aún más graves, evidenciando la culpa que sentía.

Pansy frunció el ceño, sin creérselo, ¿qué clase de idiota se disculpa por algo que no hizo? Pero ante la reacción preocupada de Isa, relajó el gesto.

—Tú no hiciste nada.

—No se me da bien reaccionar ante cosas imprevistas. Pero tuve que haber insistido a Daphne para irnos —su tono fue bajando hasta volverse un balbuceo—, soy un año mayor que ustedes, debí ser más responsable.

—La culpa es de Daphne. No te preocupes.

—¿Estamos bien entonces?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—No te presté mucha atención, a decir verdad. Lo único que pensé de ti en San Valentín es que debías estar loco para querer ser el novio de esa...

—Disculpa —la detuvo, usando un tono tan bajo que bien podría haber sido ignorado—, pero tengo que corregir varias cosas. Solo salí con Daphne ese día, y no me apetece volver a hacerlo, está demente. Y no soy él, preferiría que no te refieras a mí de esa forma.

Si Pansy hubiera estado sujetando algo, se le habría caído.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, no me identifico con el género masculino, soy una persona no binaria.

—No, eso no —dijo, moviendo la mano como si estuviera espantando a una mosca—, ¿piensas que Daphne está demente?

Isa miraba a Pansy ahora como si ella fuera la loca. Pero pronto, su incredulidad se transformó en una risa.

—¿Por qué tuviste una cita con ella entonces? —Preguntó Pansy, ya más metida en la conversación.

—Es linda.

Pansy bufó en respuesta.

—Unos días antes de San Valentín estaba ensayando con la banda —Isa se detuvo—, tengo una, no sé si sabías.

—Medio Hogwarts lo sabe. Son bastante buenos —admitió.

—Draco es amigo de nuestro bajista, así que pasaron ambos a tomar algo y charlar. Y nada, me pareció una chica muy franca, libre...

—Y en San Valentín mostró sus colmillos —bromeó Pansy.

—Básicamente —se carcajeó—. No pasó nada, ¿no? Me fui y...

Las mejillas de Isa tomaron color de golpe, recordando su huida como gallina.

—Todo bien, no volvió a molestarme desde entonces, creo que ser emboscada por tantos Gryffindor fue demasiado para ella.

—¿No había también una Ravenclaw?

—Bueno, sí. Luna, los Weasley, Hermione —su lengua quedó atascada y su cara comenzó a ponerse pálida—. ¡Hermione! —Chilló, parándose de golpe—. ¿Qué hora es?

Isa se asustó y miró el reloj de su muñeca.

—La una y cuarto.

—Me voy —vomitó.

—¿Ya tienes que irte?

Pansy no contestó, directamente salió disparada hacia la librería. El "Nos vemos en Hogwarts entonces..." de Isa quedó colgando en el aire.

Ya cuando quedaban unos pocos metros para llegar hacia Hermione, sabía lo que le esperaba. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero eso no hizo que el tiempo retrocediera para que pudiera llegar puntual. La Gryffindor estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando a su alrededor de manera impaciente.

—Llegué —resopló Pansy.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada helada y no le respondió mientras ella se arreglaba el saco y el resto de su aspecto, que había quedado desprolijo por la carrera y el viento.

—Solo fueron quince minutos —dijo para restar importancia, aunque era obvio que sin duda alguna le molestaba.

"Bien hecho Parkinson" se regañó a sí misma, "eres la única persona en la Tierra que está lista dos horas antes y aun así llega tarde, y peor, a la única que se le ocurre ser impuntual con Hermione Granger".

—¿Caminamos? —Sugirió, con la suavidad de un glaciar a punto de colisionar contra un barco.

Pansy asintió, con la respiración ya recompuesta. De reojo intentó descifrar a Hermione. Debía haber algo, alguna cosa que la salvara de este desastre... ¡Una excusa! ¡Vamos, cerebro de Slytherin, una solución! ¡Y rápido!

De momento, de lo que sí estaba segura, era que tocarla así de rabiosa sería mala idea, así que metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, chocando por accidente con un palito de plástico. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por qué tardé?

—Estabas ocupada con algo más importante, claramente —Hermione no estaba dispuesta a bajar sus barreras.

—Bueno, sí, estaba ocupada con algo importante.

Eso llamó la atención de Hermione, que clavó sus ojos en ella. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, haciendo que la leona a su lado se pusiera de peor humor. Pansy sacó la mano de su bolsillo, poniendo entre medio de ambas el pequeño dulce color rojo.

—Para ti —dijo y la cara de Hermione pasó del odio al asombro, para finalizar con un rubor en su rostro. Mientras la otra seguía sin palabras, aprovechó: —Quería darte algo, pero había bastante fila. Supongo que calculé mal el tiempo. ¿Fue mala idea, verdad?

—Oh Pansy, no —susurró—. Gracias. No pensé que tú... Creía que...

—¿Estaría perdiendo el tiempo de forma estúpida? —La ayudó, poniendo el rostro más inocente que pudo—. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Quizá mentir estuviera mal, pero una mentira piadosa que generara una sonrisa tan brillante y alegre en Hermione no podía estar del todo mal.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo —murmuró avergonzada, y luego la miró a los ojos—. Me enojé contigo sin que te lo merezcas.

—No pasa nada —dijo con un tono relajado, aunque por dentro Pansy quería darse palmadas en la espalda a sí misma y hacer una fiesta por ser tan inteligente.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione buscó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —Preguntó Hermione, con renovado buen humor, aunque no se molestó en escuchar su respuesta antes de tirar de ella, mirando los locales a su alrededor y pensando qué prefería.

Pansy se sentía dichosa, así que bien podrían haber ido a un tacho de basura y no se habría quejado. De improviso, Hermione retrocedió, clavando su mirada en la librería.

—Un cartel decía que tenían ya nuevos libros de McQuaid disponibles, últimamente ella está volviéndose un poco famosa, ganó el premio a mejor libro de misterio; salió en El Profeta —la ilusión con la que hablaba se convirtió en duda—. De todas formas, no respondiste. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Era obvio lo que Hermione quería hacer, así que Pansy la arrastró con ella, para llevarla a la librería.

—No tenemos que ir allí si no quieres, sé que puede ser un poco aburrido ir a...

—¿Cómo eso puede ser aburrido? McQuaid consiguió que no pudiera dormirme del miedo con su libro. ¡Fue genial!

—Ella escribe sobre misterio, no terror...

—Oh, cállate —gruñó, mientras Hermione soltaba una risita.

. . . 

—Sus descripciones son sublimes.

—Vaya, sublime —se burló Pansy—. Con esa palabra lo haces sonar más maravilloso de lo que es.

—¡Es asombrosa! Su forma de crear el universo es tan rica en léxico, su forma de mostrar los lugares es tan bella...

Pansy rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. Hermione volvió a llevar la paleta a su boca. Ahora que habían salido del negocio, podía comerla (abrir el dulce en medio de tantos libros habría sido un claro pedido para que las echen).

—Mil veces mejor es su trama. Uno creería que la típica historia de un asesino serial sería hasta predecible, ¡y ella viene y hace esa barbaridad! Todavía no puedo creer que el asesino haya estado siempre entre los aurores. Ninguna pista apuntaba a ello. Pero al final todo cuadró.

—Haces críticas demasiado subjetivas...

—Y tú eres una pedante.

Hermione no tardó en golpearle el brazo con el codo, ya que estaba muy ocupada para hacerlo con sus manos (una de ellas abrazada al brazo de Pansy y la otra ocupada con la paleta).

—Ven, me cansé de caminar —pidió la Slytherin.

Aunque Hermione no lo supiera, ella había recorrido demasiadas veces Hogsmeade por un día, y no le apetecía que mañana subir y bajar las escaleras del castillo fuera una tortura.

Se apoyaron en una barandilla de cemento que cercaba un par de edificaciones. Era un sector tranquilo de Hogsmeade, siendo parte del borde del pueblo. Un suave crujido llamó la atención de Pansy. Hermione mordió su paleta, que ya estaba mucho más delgada.

—Te romperás los dientes haciendo eso —le advirtió.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y volvió a morder el dulce.

—Ayer me comentaste que aprovecharíamos el día y ya más por la tarde podríamos ir con tus amigos —comentó.

—Si te apetece, sí —dijo, y reforzó asintiendo—. Ellos también son tus amigos Pansy.

Sonrió, ya que estaba segura de que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. No es que los amigos de Hermione le cayeran mal, pero como mucho Luna era lo suficientemente cercana a ella como para poseer tal título.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre si había pactado una hora en específico con ellos, pero se distrajo al ver cómo Hermione liberaba de entre sus dientes el ya palito de plástico sin dulce, y buscaba en su bolsillo el envoltorio para guardarlo en él y tirar todo junto a la basura más tarde. Pero eso último Pansy lo vio de reojo, ya que sus ojos quedaron estancados en su boca. Cuando Hermione notó a qué le prestaba atención, se sonrojó, pero terminó imitándola también. Una sonrisa de lado, y algo presumida, se le escapó, y se acercó más a ella. La mano de Hermione se apoyó en su mejilla, cosa que Pansy tomó como un mensaje claro para que destruyera el espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas.

Hermione era pulcra, ese tipo de persona que podía comerse una paleta sin dejar sus labios pegajosos, así que acariciarlos fue tan suave como todas las otras veces que ya se habían besado. Cuando su labio inferior fue tironeado de forma casi imperceptible, se le escapó un suspiro; porque cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, que Hermione hiciera en esa parte tan sensible de su piel, sería como lanzarle un bombarda directo al estómago. Así que, cuando sintió su lengua pedirle permiso para besarla en mayor profundidad, ya no solo su estómago, sino también su cerebro, se sintieron como si se hubieran incinerado en el fuego de una explosión. No estaba segura sobre si se sentía sobreestimulada por el gusto o por la novedad y vértigo de equivocarse, pero fue una tortura dulce, un riesgo que se moría por tomar. Todo era demasiado adictivo, por culpa del sabor a cereza que preservaba la otra todavía en la boca. Pansy intentó acomodarse, ya que su postura la estaba cansando, y al hacerlo consiguió que sus dientes chocaran. Abrió los ojos enseguida, muerta de vergüenza, separándose menos de un centímetro de Hermione y encontrándose con un entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, no por molestia, sino concentración, de la misma manera que suele tenerlo siempre cuando lee un libro. Le resultó un detalle curioso, que casi consiguió hacerla reír, si no fuera porque volvieron a reclamar sus labios. Se atrevió, de nuevo, a explorar. Su aliento se sentía caliente, olía dulce. Su mano, que hasta el momento había estado aferrada al abrigo de Hermione, subió a anclarse en su cuello y abrir un poco más su boca para ahondar el beso, o más bien, darle mejor acceso a la otra para que lo hiciera, porque recorría esa parte de ella con una dedicación y rigidez típica de un meticuloso estudio; no se podría imponer aunque lo intentara (y tampoco le molestaba, demasiado).

Cuando Pansy sintió que se alejaban de ella, volviendo a sentir el frío del invierno contra sus labios ya por demás sensibles, se estremeció. Y respiró. Su cabeza de golpe recordó eso, que existía el aire. Por suerte la mente de Hermione estaba más despierta, incluso en ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Entonces? —Carraspeó, al entender que la otra no hablaría, e incómoda de no hacer nada—. ¿Cuándo nos juntamos con tus amigos?

—Más tarde —murmuró Hermione, sin despegar sus ojos de la boca de la otra.

Pansy iba a burlarse, pero el chiste quedó atascado en su garganta, ya que Hermione se movió hacia adelante y volvió a capturar su boca en un estallido de sensaciones. 


	28. [27]  Hermione: ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?  ¿Muchas veces más?  ¿O mejor, para siempre?

**27.**

**Hermione:**

¿ _Puedo besarte de nuevo?  
_ _¿Muchas veces más?  
_ _¿O mejor, para siempre?_

Estaba en esos momentos en su clase de Encantamientos, con Ron a su izquierda. La palabra "Silencius" era repetida por varios estudiantes, incluidos sus amigos. Ella ya había conseguido realizar el hechizo correctamente así que estaba haciendo un par de anotaciones en un pergamino, sobre consejos que daba el profesor Flitwick de manera general (aún si le había salido bien, siempre era mejor tener notas por si en el futuro las necesitaba).

—Harry —dijo Ron.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el aludido.

—Rayos, estaba seguro de que funcionó el hechizo.

—Nunca conseguirás hacerlo si sigues haciendo movimientos tan tensos Ron —le aconsejó Hermione.

El chico la ignoró, levantando sus brazos para estirarse, y casi golpeando a Harry con su varita en el proceso.

—¿Te rendirás? —Cuestionó Hermione.

—Ya casi termina la clase —se justificó, apuntando hacia un reloj sobre el escritorio del profesor.

Ron tenía razón, así que tanto ella como Harry comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas, y fueron ellos tres de los primeros en salir del salón en cuanto Flitwick dio vía libre.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —Preguntó Harry a sus dos amigos.

Hermione estuvo por decir que tenían varias tareas pendientes, pero Ron seguramente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le advirtió:

—No más estudio.

—En algún momento debemos hacer los deberes —intentó ella, pero los dos chicos la ignoraron.

—Necesito que llegue la primavera, quiero recostarme sobre el pasto y fingir que no tendremos que dar los TIMOS —dijo Harry.

—¡Es un fastidio! Para colmo, del resultado que obtengamos dependerá el tipo de ofertas de empleo a las que podamos presentarnos más adelante... Falta demasiado tiempo para eso. ¿Por qué debemos preocuparnos ya?

—Por eso es que hacer nuestras tareas sería una buena idea, ir al día con el temario ayudará a que sea más fácil estudiar cuando...

—No vamos a pasarnos el día estudiando Hermione —la cortaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Bien! —Desistió con un tono indignado—. ¿Qué quieren hacer ustedes?

—Tengo varios dulces —comentó Harry—, me sobraron de la celebración con los muchachos por la victoria del último partido de quidditch.

—¡Y eso que comimos hasta reventar! —Acotó Ron, incrédulo.

—Puedo ir por ellos a los dormitorios... ¿Y quizá un juego de ajedrez?

A Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa al ver la ilusión de Ron por el plan.

—Prepárate para perder Potter —bromeó—, mucho antes de ser el Rey del campo de quidditch, fui coronado como el mejor jugador de ajedrez.

. . .

Los tres mejores amigos estaban en un sofá rojo al lado de la ventana, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Frente a ellos, además del tablero de juego, estaban esparcidos varios dulces: ranas de chocolate, Grageas de todos los sabores, paletas tanto ácidas como normales...

—Caballo, c3 —ordenó Harry.

—E5, Reina —siguió Ron, y luego se llevó una Gragea a la boca con una expresión triunfal.

La pieza que movió como le indicaron y destruyó la de Harry (en opinión de Hermione de una manera bastante violenta). Aunque la socarronería de Ron se convirtió en un parpadeo en una exagerada cara de asco.

—No puede ser... ¡La tercera vez que me toca el sabor sardina! —Se quejó.

Harry comenzó a reír, y Hermione se estiró para alcanzar una de las paletas de la mesa, antes de volver a mirar el juego con atención. Nunca le gustó, pero encontró divertido ser espectadora de las partidas. Aunque siempre que lo hacía caía en pensar que Ron era muy listo y que era un desperdicio que no se esforzara más en clases. ¡Obviamente tenía potencial!

—Peón... E3 —dijo Harry después de pensar bastante tiempo.

Hermione desenvolvió la paleta sin despegar los ojos del tablero y se la llevó a la boca. Era de cereza, y se acaloró. Había besado a Pansy tantas veces en su salida a Hogmeade, que podría haber hecho un ensayo sobre su boca merecedor de un Extraordinario. Cosa que le sorprendía, si debía ser honesta consigo misma, ya que con Viktor nunca tuvo tanta iniciativa... ¿Quizá porque era más pequeña y solo se besaron tres veces? O puede que fuera porque quería saber más sobre Pansy, más sobre sus reacciones. Tenía curiosidad.

Todavía, de hecho. No sentía que hubiera sido suficiente, y estaba comenzando a impacientarse por eso... ¿Por qué todas las personas del castillo no podían desaparecer, aunque sea por cinco minutos? Quizá lo agradeció al principio, porque así fue más fácil en su momento evitar a Ginny, pero ahora que no tenía nada que ocultarle, se volvía desesperante. Quería estar sola... Con Pansy. ¡Pero siempre había alguien! Cuando compartían clases, obviamente estaban rodeados de todos sus compañeros. Si salían del Gran Comedor, ella estaba con sus amigos y Pansy con Rachel y Sophie. Estuvo también nevando muy fuerte estos últimos días así que salir a algún lugar solitario del patio de Hogwarts era imposible.

—Alfil, h3 decidió Ron, y su pieza se deslizó por el tablero y golpeó al rey contrario—, jaque mate.

Harry soltó un bufido frustrado, hundiéndose en el sofá.

—¡Soy invencible! —con un movimiento de varita arregló y ordenó las piezas en el tablero—. ¿Otra?

—Imposible, se me derretirá el cerebro.

A Ron ganar parecía llenarlo de energía y ganas de seguir arrasando, pero para su mala suerte Harry al perder conseguía sentir el efecto contrario: frustración y cansancio.

—¡Oye Ron! —Lo llamaron.

Dean Thomas estaba en el lado opuesto de la Sala Común, señalando también un tablero de ajedrez.

—Una partida y vuelvo —aseguró Ron, levantándose del asiento.

Hermione soltó una risa porque sabia que bien podía volverse esa partida, dos o más juegos.

—No regresará —dijo Harry con media sonrisa, agarrando una Gragea y metiéndosela a la boca—. Arándano.

No había mucha gente en la Sala Común, seguro por culpa de Fred y George. Ese par estaba haciendo un espectáculo con sus nuevas creaciones en una habitación del castillo en la que no solían frecuentar profesores. Hermione se había negado a ir a ese lugar desde primera hora de la mañana, porque prefería no saber qué cosas tendrían entre manos, las cuales seguro conseguirían desmayar a Molly Weasley (y por esa causa, Ron también prefirió evitarlo, porque si se le escapaban detalles sobre eso con su madre, los gemelos lo picarían en miles de pedazos y se lo darían de comer a los gnomos del jardín).

Clavó su colmillo en la paleta, consiguiendo fracturarla. Era algo que solía hacer casi sin pensar, porque morder el dulce era la parte más divertida de comerlo en su opinión. Sus padres odiaban ese hábito suyo, pero pocas veces la podían regañar por eso, ya que entre que estaba en Hogwarts casi todo el año y evitaba comerlo frente a ellos, no tenían oportunidad de hacerlo... ¡Además, nadie se rompería el diente por algo tan pequeño! Siempre esperaba a que estuviera lo suficientemente delgado e inofensivo.

—Tendrías que haberlo visto en Hogsmeade —habló Harry—, luego de que las chicas le hablaran, se pasó el resto del día poniendo esa misma cara de presumido.

Hermione enfocó a Ron, observando esa sonrisa tontorrona en su cara y la forma en que sus hombros estaban tirados hacia atrás, haciendo que parezca más grande. Una risa se le escapó e intentó taparla con su mano. Al final no había puesto un pie en Las Tres Escobas en su última salida a Hogsmeade, aunque claro se enteró de la popularidad de Ron, ya que el chico repitió demasiadas veces la historia de cómo un grupo de chicas se habían acercado a la mesa en la él que estaba para hablarle. E incluso, llegó a ver ella misma en los pasillos alguna mirada impresionada y poco discreta dirigida a Ron.

—Casi lamento habérmelo perdido —admitió.

—¿Casi? ¿Tanto te divertiste con Parkinson?

Hermione tragó saliva de forma notoria, sin querer.

—¿Por qué te pones nerviosa? —Se carcajeó.

—Harry —susurró Hermione, pensando para sí misma "es ahora o nunca"—, hay algo que quiero contarte.

Eso pareció descolocarlo un poco, pero asintió poniéndose serio, girando su cuerpo para quedar mejor enfrentado a Hermione.

—De hecho, hace bastante, incluso antes de Hogsmeade... Pero no encontraba el momento —se detuvo, frotando su antebrazo con una mano—. Aunque también quiero decírselo a Ron... No sé si quiero hablar de esto con ambos juntos o por separado...

—Escúpelo Hermione —la apuró Harry, divertido.

—Fue una cita.

Harry levantó ambas cejas, enderezándose un poco.

—En realidad no lo sé... ¿Fue una cita?

—¿Yo tengo que responder? —Se burló.

Hermione se rio nerviosa.

—¿Por qué nos dijiste que saliste con Parkinson entonces? —Preguntó confundido Harry.

—Porque lo hice.

Harry boqueó, procesando la información.

—Pensé que te gustaban los chicos.

—Me gustan —afirmó—. Pero también las chicas —agregó con menor convicción, casi sonando a pregunta.

—Entiendo —murmuró Harry—. ¿Felicidades?

—¿Por qué me felicitas?

Harry se encogió de hombros, soltando una risa.

—No sé qué decir. Así que te felicito por tu nueva vida amorosa, supongo.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Qué? —Se alarmó—. No, para nada. Nunca me enojaría contigo por algo así Hermione. Parkinson no es mi persona favorita, claramente, pero si te gusta...

—¿No piensas que es raro?

—Bueno, no conozco ningún otro Gryffindor que le guste un Slytherin...

—No eso —lo detuvo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, me refiero a que sea una chica.

—Eh... No.

Hermione suspiró, un poco enojada.

—¿Quieres que me moleste? —Se burló Harry, sin entender su reacción.

—Quizá —admitió—, me siento como una loca.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Dijo con un tono suave, intentando darle seguridad.

—¿Qué piensas de eso? En general.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, pensando, y escuchando la divagación que su amiga hacía en voz alta:

—Me da miedo la reacción de mis padres. Del resto de mi familia. Todos aquí hablan como si no hubiera un problema, pero sí lo hay. No es lo normal.

—Ah, a eso te refieres —se unió Harry—. Creo que no fui consciente de eso en los primeros años en Hogwarts, de que para los magos estaba bien. Los Dursley cada tanto comentaban que un actor de alguna película tenía cara o actitudes de —dudó, mirando a Hermione—, bueno, ya sabes. Pero nunca lo pensé mucho. Siempre lo entendí como un insulto más. Incluso Dudley me dijo alguna vez que seguro yo era tan anormal como ellos, que seguro era gay, o cosas ya más desagradables...

—Nunca escuché a mis padres decir algo así —soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—, pero le estuve dando bastantes vueltas a esto, tratando de recordar algo. No sé ya si es invento mío o pasó, pero creo que una vez en la televisión estaban hablando de este tema, y mi madre cambió el canal. ¿Quizá no les parece bien? No es tan grave, pero...

—¿Pero tus padres no están aquí, no? —Intentó animarla, al ver que Hermione no terminaba la oración.

—No me gusta sentir que estoy haciendo algo que no debería.

—No está mal —la calmó Harry, y al ver el miedo en la mirada de Hermione, le confesó algo—: ¿Sabías que Oliver Wood es gay?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me lo dijo. Sucedió un día en un partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff, porque a un jugador, ni siquiera recuerdo cuál, le grité "puto" por evitar que atrape la snitch. No pensé, es decir... ¡Para mí era un insulto! La gente que conocía lo usaba así —admitió avergonzado, mirando al suelo bastante contrariado—. A Oliver, como te imaginarás, no le gustó nada. Después del juego me llevó con él y me dijo que aunque los muggles pensaran que eso estaba mal, aquí no era así. O no del todo. Y estuvo hablándome durante horas del tema.

—¿No del todo? —Repitió Hermione con confusión.

—Él dijo que estaba bien, pero yo siempre me quedé pensando en por qué sabía el significado del insulto. ¿No debería haber entendido que me refería algo promiscuo y no a la homosexualidad? Lo vi bastante a la defensiva.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando. Era una perspectiva interesante. Estar con gente de tu mismo sexo aquí estaba aceptado, pero eso no era sinónimo de que todo era perfecto. Había muchos magos que convivían o que como ella eran hijos de muggles. ¿Sería eso una grieta?

—A los magos les gusta fingir que su sociedad es perfecta —meditó Hermione en voz alta—. ¡No somos esclavistas dicen! Pero allí tienen a los elfos domésticos. Y no solo eso. Nuestras prisiones son un método de castigo, no como la de la sociedad muggle, que tienen como objetivo la reinserción de la persona en la sociedad, algo en mi opinión mucho más lógico. No estamos en la época medieval. ¿Siquiera tenemos derechos humanos? Porque la manera en que trataron a Sirius no está ni cerca de respetar algo así... ¡Ah, pero no son homofóbicos, maravilloso!

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿No te das cuenta Harry? ¿Cuántos magos famosos que sean gays, o lo que sea, conoces? ¿Cuántos libros leíste sobre ello? Ellos fingen que no les importa, que está bien. ¡Pero no lo está!

—¿No lo está? —Se sorprendió.

—Es decir, que no está bien visto. No que esté mal en sí. Es como si fuera legal, pero no terminara de imponerse en la sociedad. Está tan normalizado como los hijos de muggles. Nos permiten estudiar y nos consideran magos, pero más de uno nos ve como... Sangre sucia.

Harry asintió, ahora siguiéndola mejor.

—Hermione —llamó, esperando a que la otra se centre en él—, ¿pensar en esto no te hace sentir peor?

—Me hace sentir que no estoy siendo tan paranoica, en realidad. Cuando hablé de esto con Ginny me decía que todo iría bien y que todo será perfecto. Pansy no parece tener ninguna preocupación al respecto tampoco. Y yo sí me siento a la defensiva. ¿Por qué no debería preocuparme según todo el maldito colegio?

—Pero está bien que lo estés. No quieres que te critiquen.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, los ojos de Hermione se nublaron, y bajó la cabeza. Intentó contenerlo, pero esas palabras tocaron una fibra sensible, una inseguridad... ¿Estaba ahogándose en preocupación, no? Harry se dio cuenta, y se acercó a ella. Cuando tocó su espalda, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué le sucedía, su amiga se abrazó a él y soltó un sollozo.

—No, no quiero —balbuceó, apenas se entendió entre su voz estrangulada y la amortiguación que causaba la ropa de su amigo en su rostro—, la gente siempre lo hace. Que soy una sabelotodo insufrible, que soy pesada, que no debería estar con ustedes dos, que no soy tan bruja... ¿Ahora debo sumar algo más a la lista?

—Y siempre supiste sobrellevar todo eso —la calmó Harry—, siempre demuestras que eres mejor que ellos. Eres asombrosa.

—¿Hermione? —Una tercera voz apareció—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ron estaba parado frente a ellos, con una cara preocupada, sin saber qué hacer.

—Me gusta Pansy —explicó de forma torpe, mientras se restregaba las lágrimas con su brazo.

—Lo sé. ¡Qué terrible! Yo también lloraría por eso —bromeó.

—Eres un estúpido Ronald Weasley —gruñó, moviéndose para darle un espacio en el sillón.

En cuanto se sentó, rodeó los hombros de Hermione con su brazo y ella se inclinó hacia él, reconfortada.

—Oye, es cierto —recordó Harry—, habías dicho que a Hermione le gustaba Parkinson.

—Te lo dije —presumió, y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga—. ¿Entonces... por qué llora?

—En síntesis, le da miedo lo que la gente piense sobre que esté con una mujer —ante la mirada de extrañeza de Ron, aclaró—: Sus padres no son magos... Homofobia...

—En realidad en mi caso sería bifobia —murmuró Hermione, un poco más calmada.

Los chicos bufaron ante la corrección.

—¿Y qué pasa si te rechazan? —Preguntó Ron, tratando de entender.

¿Qué no pasaría? Quizá intentarían que deje a Pansy, o podrían no querer verme más, o intentar hacerme entrar en razón, no querer que vuelva a la casa... Alguien podría intentar golpearme. Insultarme. ¿Y si me prohíben volver al colegio? No quiero eso.

—Entonces deja a Parkinson —resolvió Ron.

—¿Qué? No voy a dejarla.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque...

Hermione clavó sus ojos en la mesa y se removió inquieta. Estuvo a nada de decir "Porque la quiero" en voz alta.

No solo le resultaba que Pansy era atractiva, divertida, inteligente... Era eso y más. Estaba enamorada de ella. Deseaba salir muchas veces más con ella, quería regalarle algo bonito, besarla... Deseaba besarla muchas más veces. La quería. Le tomó cariño en estos últimos seis meses de su vida, y pretendía que siguiera siendo así, por un montón de tiempo más.

—Cuando te pones de obstinada con algo, la gente termina cerrando la boca y dándote la razón. ¿Así que da igual, no? Si a tus padres no les agrada Parkinson, seguro vas a conseguir voltear la situación —dijo Ron.

—Esa es una buena forma de verlo —sopesó Harry—. Tienes razón. Si a la gente no le gusta, no les quedará otra que aceptarlo. Nadie puede ganarle en algo así a Hermione.

Ella no pudo evitar comparar las palabras de Harry con Ginny, solo que las de él más educadas. La risa, algo rota, de Hermione, los sobresaltó.

—Los quiero mucho.

Ambos se miraron extrañados, para nada estaban siguiendo el ritmo emocional de su amiga.

Se sentía un poco más tranquila, para su sorpresa. A veces, la forma relajada de ver las cosas que tenían los chicos era como un balde de agua fría que conseguía hacer que su tren de pensamientos se detuviera. La confianza ciega que tenían en ella era encantadora, haciendo que su corazón se sintiera cálido. Con ellos a su lado así, sentía que volvía a respirar. Seguía sintiendo inseguridad, claro, pero quizá se había centrado demasiado en el problema y no en cómo resolverlo. ¿Cómo pudo haber ignorado algo como eso? Tenían razón en sus palabras... Ella lucha. Así como enfrentó sus miedos para ayudar a Harry contra Voldemort, podría enfrentar cualquier cosa por Pansy. Porque, así como a ellos, la quería, y cuando llegara el momento, haría frente a las adversidades. Pensarlo así la reconfortaba enormemente.

—¿Nos vamos al Gran Comedor? —Preguntó Ron, luego de un rato, cuando Hermione ya no parecía Myrtle la llorona—, me acerqué a ustedes porque era hora del almuerzo...

—¿No te llenaste con los dulces? Comiste más que Harry y yo juntos —lo regañó.

—Lo dulce no llena.

Sin duda, la simplicidad de Ron nunca dejaría de impresionarla... Casi lo envidiaba.

. . .

Mientras recorrían el último tramo al Gran Comedor, vio a lo lejos a Pansy, que iba acompañada de Sophie. Su primer pensamiento fue que se veía hermosa. Y el lado irracional de su cerebro se moría por solo correr hacia ella abrazarla, o incluso besarla, tal como le estuvo apeteciendo desde hace horas, o bueno, días... ¡Además! Se sentía sensible. Por Merlín, había llorado, y estuvo haciendo todo un proceso interior de aceptación, por supuesto que quería besarla.

Los ojos de Hermione la detallaron. Iba con el uniforme, al igual que ella. La corbata de Pansy estaba bien colocada, con una precisión que pocos estudiantes tenían; el nudo estaba impecable, siempre era así. ¿Cómo lo haría? A ella no le salía tan bien ni aunque lo intentara con un hechizo. Su cabello lacio y negro, largo hasta la altura de sus hombros, estaba bien peinado, sin un pelo fuera de lugar, parecía hasta irreal. Su falda, aunque no mucho, era más corta que la del resto, o al menos más que la de Hermione. Sus piernas todavía estaban bien cubiertas con pantimedias (después de todo hacía bastante frío). Cuando levantó la vista, queriendo ver de nuevo el gesto relajado que poseía al hablar son Sophie, esos ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella, chispeantes y acusadores, además de una sonrisa creída dedicada enteramente a su persona.

Usó los últimos pasos de distancia entre ellas para tratar de tragarse la vergüenza que sentía.

—Hermione —la saludó con una lentitud malintencionada, y lo último lo dijo más rápido y desinteresado—: Potter, y Weasley.

—Parkinson —la imitaron ambos chicos, intentando sonar duros (posiblemente por alguna tontería de orgullo).

—Voy entrando —avisó Sophie, atravesando la puerta del Gran Comedor, ya que poco interés tenía en los Gryffindor.

Pansy, mirando de reojo a los tres frente a ella, dudó sobre qué hacer.

—Nosotros también, no nos vamos a quedar en la entrada —dijo Harry.

Con ambos chicos por delante, Pansy y Hermione los siguieron, pero la Slytherin se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta, apoyando su mano allí.

—¿Cuando terminemos de comer, quieres ir a la biblioteca? —Ante la ceja enarcada de Hermione, se explicó: —Necesito ayuda con mi tarea de Transformaciones.

—Si tomaras notas de forma adecuada...

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te ayudaré —cedió.

—¡Bien! Bueno, te veo en la biblioteca —dijo, comenzando a girar sobre sí misma para irse a la mesa de Slytherin.

Pero ella no quería que se fuera, no tan rápido...

—Pansy.

Se detuvo ante el llamado, inquiriendo con la mirada. A Hermione no le salían las palabras, solo sentía su pecho comenzar a acelerarse. En la otra se iba filtrando la impaciencia, por lo que levantó una ceja, apresurándola a hablar. Era... Tan linda. Las expresiones más afiladas de Pansy solían darle miedo en el pasado, pero ya no, ahora eran algo que disfrutaba... Desafiarla, competir contra ella de esta manera infantil. Le gustaba cuando se indignaba, tal como ahora. Contra todo pronóstico, la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella, dándole un beso rápido en los labios. Pansy enrojeció hasta las orejas al segundo, nunca había conseguido esa reacción de ella. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos; Hermione tampoco vio venir su impulso, pero su paciencia y sus emociones alborotadas parecían haber encontrado el límite en esos momentos. Si quería besarla, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Era una Gryffindor, después de todo.

—¿Y eso? —Consiguió balbucear Pansy.

—Quise hacerlo en cuanto te vi en el pasillo —puso entonces una sonrisa apenada—, ¿no debí?

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, todavía descolocada, aunque para nada molesta. Se le escapó una risa a Hermione, y comenzó a caminar hacia su propia mesa. Era como una victoria, tanto saber que estaba haciendo lo que le apetecía sin miedo, como que a su espalda Pansy estaría todavía pasmada (y se sentía bien, de vez en cuando, conseguir que su máscara de control y seguridad cayera).

Atravesó el comedor, sorprendida de que en realidad, nadie parecía estar mirándola raro. ¿No les importaba? ¿De verdad? ¿Podría obtener este mismo tipo de reacción en lugares muggles?

Cuando se sentó, Ginny Weasley la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. "Bueno, a alguien sí que le interesa" se lamentó. ¿Alguno de la mesa de Slytherin habría notado eso también? ¿Qué haría Pansy? "Merlín, ¿y los profesores?" preguntó una voz horrorizada en su mente, y miró por el rabillo del ojo el lugar donde los adultos se sentaban. No estaban todos, por ser el almuerzo, pero rogó a todos los dioses, desde los egipcios hasta los griegos, que hayan estado distraídos. Puede que se hubiera pasado de impulsiva.

—Así que... Veo que las cosas marchan bien dijo Ginny con una dulzura irónica.

—Yo siempre supe que le gustaba —acotó Ron—, desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de navidad.

Hermione pudo sentir la mirada del pelirrojo clavada en ella, como si fueran millones de "te lo dije" silenciosos. Parecía enorgullecerse de su perspicacia.

—¿Sabían que la salida a Hogsmeade de Hermione fue una cita con Parkinson? —Desveló Harry.

Ron puso una mueca de asco ante eso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tuviste una cita y no me dijiste?

Hermione prefirió ignorar a su amiga y a su dramática queja, pero eso solo la incitó a ser peor:

—Más te vale haber aprendido ya toda su dentadura, o me sentiré profundamente decepcionada de ti —la molestó Ginny. Y consiguió su objetivo, ya que su rostro enrojeció y los chicos rieron—. ¿Y tú Harry? ¿Cuándo vas a usar tu lengua con Cho para algo más que para lamerle los zapatos?

El chico burlado se enojó profundamente, fulminándola con la mirada. Ron en cambio soltó una carcajada más fuerte todavía.

—Yo que tú no me reiría mucho hermanito —dijo Fred Weasley, sentándose con todos ellos.

—Después de todo, tampoco intercambiaste babas con tu amado Viktor —terminó el otro gemelo.

—¿Pueden dejarlo ya? —Gruñó Ron.

George, ignorándolo, sujetó el hombro de Hermione. La chica se estremeció por eso, asumiendo lo peor.

—Hiciste bien, Parkinson es mejor opción que Ronnie.

—Estoy aquí —se quejó el nombrado.

—¿No nos vas a contar los sucios detalles Hermione? —siguió George, ignorándolo.

—No tengo dudas de que la lengua de una serpiente de Slytherin debe ser un viaje de ida. Y por si lo dudaban, no estoy hablando solo de besos —comentó Fred, sacando la lengua tanto como le fue posible.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, muerta de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué no simplemente esperó en lugar de ceder a su deseo de besar a Pansy? ¡En qué estaba pensando! O bueno, ¡¿por qué no estaba pensando?! ¡Estúpidas emociones!

—Por cierto —la llamó Ginny—, deberías comenzar a ser más consciente y recordar que Parkinson vive usando labial.

Y enseguida una servilleta cayó sobre la mano de Hermione, su amiga se la había lanzado. "Por Circe, en qué me metí" pensó, viéndose rodeada de risas burlonas y sintiéndose ella la verdadera comida del almuerzo.

Hermione fue víctima de tantos chistes, que hasta dejó de contarlos en un punto...


	29. [28] Pansy: El periodismo es basura.

**28.**

**Pansy:**

_El periodismo es basura._

Otra mañana más caminando por los pasillos, rumbo al Gran Comedor. Solo que hoy, no parecía igual a los otros días: la gente la estaba mirando.

Existen muchos tipos de formas de ver a Pansy. Por ejemplo, cuando se esparció el chisme de que ella y Hermione estaban juntas, la gente las comenzó observar todo el tiempo que estaban juntas. El beso rápido y casto que se dieron en el Gran Comedor hace un par de semanas fue decisivo, como una manera de hacer oficial lo que tenían, y pronto se volvieron el tema de mayor interés del castillo, escuchándose por todos lados cosas como "¿Sabías que Granger está con esa Slytherin? ¿No es algo tonta para ella?", "Quién hubiera dicho que a Granger le iban las chicas", "¿Parkinson con una Gryffindor? Parece falso", "¿De verdad, Parkinson con una sangre suci...?" Pansy se fastidió ante el recuerdo. Podía decir, al menos, que la persona que osó a llamar a Hermione de esa manera, se arrepintió mucho. Por primera vez había encontrado algo en común con Ginny Weasley, pues hacer tragar babosas a tarados como ese fue un gusto. Además, lo sentía como un deber, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ser cruel con Hermione en el pasado; debía defender su nombre, ni Pansy ni nadie deberían volver a llamarla así, nunca.

También, por supuesto, atraía miradas por ser llamativa. La seguridad en sí misma al moverse siempre conseguía que algún estudiante volteara hacia ella (cosa que le encantaba).

¿Pero esto? Hoy era diferente. Muy similar al inicio del año, mezcla de miradas de lástima hacia ella, otras de curiosidad morbosa. Lo odiaba. Y no tenía sentido, nada nuevo había sucedido, a la gente ya le había aburrido burlarse de ella... ¿O algo habría sucedido con Hermione? Ahora que sabían que estaban juntas... 

Aceleró el paso. Cuando atravesó la puerta del Gran Comedor, escaneó la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Hermione no estaba allí. Eso solo empeoraba su mal presentimiento. Se movió a la mesa, donde Sophie estaba sentada. Rachel estaba todavía en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—Pansy —susurró Sophie, con algo de temor.

"Oh, sin duda algo no está bien" se lamentó en su mente. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, ya que su amiga extendió el periódico hacia ella. Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a leerlo.

**LOCA POR LA PÉRDIDA.**

**¿O SOLO OTRA SANGRE PURA MAL DE LA CABEZA?**

**_En el Hospital San Mungo, la conocida Aurora Parkinson, perdió los estribos._ **

_Por Christopher_ _Smith_ _, corresponsal de cotilleos de El Profeta._

_El día de ayer, 29 de marzo, Aurora Parkinson hizo un gran espectáculo público._ _Las familias pertenecientes a Los Sagrados Veintiocho inevitablemente llaman la atención, tanto por sus logros, como sus fracasos, por lo que estos sucesos no pasaron inadvertidos. Ya al inicio del año estuvo en la mira de todos, al haber quedado viuda en un caso por demás trágico, y todo parece indicar que no vamos a dejar de hablar de ella pronto._

_"No fue a propósito" aclaró Amelia Jones, jefa del Departamento de Pruebas de Hechizos del hospital. "Aurora resultó ser una persona bastante voluble, una compañera con la que es difícil trabajar. Cuando vino ebria ayer, le hicimos ver que fue irresponsable e inaudito, que estaba cruzando ya el límite. Ella no se lo tomó bien, claramente. El pobre O'Neill recibió gran parte del daño, tuvo que ser atendido por los doctores"._

_Aurora, en un arrebato de ira, lanzó varios hechizos, algunos contra objetos, otros contra compañeros, entre ellos O'Neill (el cual no accedió a dar entrevistas). Fue un hecho sorprendente para muchos, al ser ella una dama que creció y vivió siempre en la alta sociedad._

_No todos los magos y brujas lo saben, pero Aurora Parkinson no es inglesa de nacimiento, y es muy conocida en el otro lado del charco. Nacida en Colombia, apellido de soltera Reyes, hija de una de las familias sangre pura de américa, y de las más millonarias de Colombia. En su juventud fue modelo allí, hasta que se casó y obtuvo la ciudadanía inglesa._

_Siempre es impresionante ver a "los grandes" caer. Y más aún, cuando lo hacen hacia la locura._

_"Desde la Dirección ya le pusieron un alto. Si quiere seguir con el trabajo, debe estar a cuidado de especialistas hasta que le den el alta" dijo también Amelia Jones._

_Aurora Parkinson (Reyes) no parece estar llevando bien el duelo por su esposo. ¿Volverá a tener otro ataque de ira pronto? De ser así, esperemos que no haya inocentes cerca._

Pansy tragó en seco, y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Una foto de su madre se exhibía al final del artículo, en la que se la veía escapar de la cámara con una cara de odio que no favorecía su reputación, y más bien la hacía ver tan loca como la describían. Se dio cuenta que en un apartado de la hoja había algo más:

_Compren la próxima semana El Profeta si quieren enterarse, con el acompañamiento de periodistas colombianos, de más información sobre Aurora Parkinson y la repercusión de sus actos (tanto los de hoy, como de su pasado antes del matrimonio que la llevó a la ruina)._

No podía moverse. Estaba tan pasmada que sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, con un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Todos la estaban mirando en ese momento, lo sabía sin levantar la cabeza. Esperaban algún tipo de reacción por parte de Pansy: ira, como la de su madre, para decir entre murmullos que estaba tan loca como ella; vergüenza en su rostro, y así sentirían pena ajena de ella; o hasta que llore, en un acto dramático que complaciera sus expectativas.

—Pansy —la llamó Sophie.

Por su tono podía intuir su preocupación, pero sus ojos seguían estancados en el periódico. ¿No había sufrido ya suficiente humillación pública? ¿No podía su madre solo comportarse? ¡Pansy sufrió tanto como ella, y no estaba haciendo eso! ¿Qué clase de adulta era esa mujer? ¿Por qué no se paraba a pensar en las repercusiones de sus actos? ¿Por qué Pansy tenía que volver a sufrir, por sus acciones egoístas? El estómago le quemaba. Se estaba enojando. "¡Perfecto!" gruñó para sí misma, sin estar segura de si lo exteriorizó o solo quedó en su mente.

—Pansy —repitió Sophie, más firme.

Esta vez... Escuchó su nombre como si estuviera mucho más lejos. Como si se estuviera ahogando y bajo el agua el sonido se diluyera. Se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y lento. Ella no se iba a quedar allí sentada para que todos se siguieran riendo, para entretenerlos...

No reaccionó, no dijo nada. Caminó hacia la salida con el rostro más neutro que pudo obligarse a poner, con la tranquilidad de alguien que finge que nada sucedió. No escuchaba más que un bajo pitido molesto y un ruido de fondo inentendible. No veía más que la gran puerta de madera... Y escapó hacia allí.

. . .

Faltó a las clases del día. No estaba mentalmente preparada para soportar de nuevo el hostigamiento, las miradas curiosas de los demás... Era un hecho que Daphne se estaba regodeando con esa noticia y se moría de ganas por usarla en su contra. No iba a servirse en bandeja de plata para que la humillen.

Como era de esperarse, estaba en la lechucería, sentada en una de las ventanas con el Pajarraco como compañía. Él pareció presentir que ese día Pansy estaba al borde de una crisis, ya que la observaba fijamente desde que llegó.

Hubo un chirrido proveniente de la puerta. De allí se asomó un cabello castaño y alborotado.

—Pansy —la saludó Hermione.

Frunció el ceño en respuesta. Quería estar sola, pero debió haber adivinado que Hermione aparecería, ya que sabía que venía a este lugar a calmarse. ¿Quizá debía buscar un nuevo escondite?

—Sophie me dijo que no desayunaste —se acercó a Pansy, y se sentó a su lado—. No fuiste a almorzar tampoco. Acaba de terminar la hora de la merienda...

Clavó sus ojos en el suelo, como si así pudiera ignorarla.

—Debes comer —la regañó, dejando sobre su regazo una servilleta que envolvía algo (era fácil suponer que se trataba de comida).

—Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

—No me importa —masculló.

No quería la lástima de nadie, no quería este tipo de atención... Se sentía tan enojada y cansada. 

—Pansy —intentó de nuevo, con un tono preocupado.

Cuando sintió la mano de Hermione sujetar su brazo, se estremeció y se sacudió, obligándola a soltarla.

—No me toques —siseó con ira.

Vio de reojo la sorpresa en Hermione, pero se recompuso rápido, poniendo una cara severa.

—Come entonces.

—No quiero.

—Pansy Parkinson —dijo con un tono autoritario—, vas a comer algo aunque tenga que obligarte a tragarlo.

Se enderezó de manera inconsciente. Hermione tenía un talento natural para regañar. Y, de reojo, vio también la preocupación que la inundaba. Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose culpable. Abrió la servilleta que tenía un sándwich dentro. Cuando le dio un mordisco sintió la garganta seca, pero no se quejó y se obligó a tragarlo.

—Sophie y Rachel te buscaron por todos lados.

—Parece que no por todos —la corrigió—, no pusieron un pie en este lugar. Solo un grupo de Ravenclaw entraron hoy, a enviar correo. Para ser tan listos, uno esperaría que sean más sutiles a la hora de hablar mal de la gente. Estaba frente a ellos, malditos idiotas —levantó la mirada, conectando con la de Hermione, con una sonrisa irritada—. Soy la burla del colegio. De nuevo.

—Es solo una noticia...

—¡Es la verdad! Mi madre está loca.

—Tu madre no está loca. Solo está pasando por un mal momento.

Pansy giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, no sentía la fuerza para verla a la cara.

—Leíste el periódico.

—Lo hice, y fue un artículo muy malintencionado —se quejó, y agregó con amargura—: El reemplazo de Rita Skeeter es igual que ella. La sección de chismes es la peor.

Pansy recordó cuarto año, cuando Hermione fue víctima de esa periodista. Se hizo un chisme bastante grande por el Torneo, sobre su "triángulo amoroso" con Potter y Krum. Fue bastante divertido molestarla con eso. Aunque hoy en día le daba más vergüenza que otra cosa, fue tremendamente idiota y cruel con Hermione en el pasado y sentía que nunca iba a librarse del todo de ese fantasma. ¿Sería todo esto un tipo de castigo? ¿Todas las piedras que tiró, estaban volviendo a ella?

Dio otro bocado al sándwich. Mataría las lechuzas que fueran necesarias para tener algo de jugo, era bastante difícil tragar el pan. Pero se sentía bien. Tener el estómago lleno la hacía sentir menos miserable. ¿Y hasta menos enojada? Quizá parte de su mal humor se debía a que estaba hambrienta.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué no me gusta mi madre —murmuró Pansy, ya habiendo devorado la mitad de su comida.

—Debo admitir que no me esperaba eso.

—Desde que murió mi papá vive enojada, y llorando.

—Pasó por una situación difícil.

—Yo también. Y no hice todo ese escándalo.

—Cada persona lidia con los problemas de diferentes maner...

—Ella es la adulta —la cortó.

Hermione no habló, parecía estar meditando sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Tienes razón.

Pansy levantó las cejas, sorprendida. Ella sabía que la tenía, pero no esperaba que se lo confirmaran.

—Es tu madre, debe hacerse cargo de la situación, es su deber. No es que no se le permita colapsar, es humana, pero... Ella debió tener más en cuenta tu bienestar, hacer lo posible para que tú estés bien por sobre todo.

—¡Lo sé! —Su tono fue más enérgico, le resultó agradable sentirse comprendida en este tema.

—Pero ahora está haciendo lo correcto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pansy no veía por qué salir en las noticias como una loca que golpeó a sus compañeros era un buen camino.

—El hospital la está obligando a ver a un psicólogo.

Pansy asintió de manera lenta. No le había prestado mucha atención a esa parte. Palabras como "loca", "ebria", "voluble" habían destacado más para ella.

—Estará mejor orientada. Seguro las cosas se resolverán entre ustedes.

—La ayudarán a ella. Yo seguiré siendo el hazmerreír del colegio. Por su culpa.

—No deberías avergonzarte por tu madre.

—Fue ebria a trabajar y medio mundo mágico se está burlando de ella. ¡Hasta fuera del país se ríen!

—Las opiniones de las personas son eso. Opiniones.

Pansy la miró mal, fastidiada. ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil aguantar estar en boca de todos!

—Yo... De verdad te entiendo Pansy —se defendió—. También fui la burla del mundo mágico el año pasado, todo el mundo se vio con el poder de reírse de mí como si me conocieran, como si no hubiera una persona con sentimientos. Eso hacen los medios de comunicación masivos, deshumanizar.

Se encogió sobre sí misma, ahogada en culpa. Hermione no la estaba nombrando explícitamente, pero estaba incluida en ese "todo el mundo".

—No solo en Hogwarts, familias de nuestros compañeros, ¡hasta la señora Weasley! Me sentí muy humillada. ¿Y sabes? Ni siquiera tengo que usar mi experiencia de ejemplo. A Harry lo destrozaron demasiadas veces en El Profeta.

>> Nadie tiene que decirme lo que es ser criticado. Malfoy, diciéndome sangre sucia. Mis mismos compañeros de Gryffindor, creyendo que soy presuntuosa e insoportable. Es un sentimiento horrible. ¿Pero sabes qué? No te definen. Las palabras y opiniones de los demás son solo eso, y puedes enfrentarte a ellas. Y ganarles —los ojos de Hermione irradiaban convicción y seguridad—. Mientras tú sepas quién eres y te sientas orgullosa de eso, vas a poder hacer lo que quieras, ser quién eres y estar con los que amas.

Puso los ojos en blanco, queriendo desestimar sus palabras, pero sintiéndose un poco más reconfortada en el fondo. Hermione era bastante buena oradora.

—¿Tan difícil te resultaba dejarme revolcarme en mi miseria?

—Ya tuviste casi todo el día para hacerlo —bromeó, con una sonrisa amable.

—Tu positivismo me da asco.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó, poniendo una mueca indignada—. Solo te digo lo que me hubiera gustado oír.

Pansy miró su propia mano, a su sándwich específicamente, y recordó seguir comiendo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta, y Hermione tomó el gesto de forma positiva.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar a tus amigas, ellas...

—No quiero salir de aquí todavía.

Hermione bufó.

—¿No tienes frío? ¿Cómo puedes seguir queriendo helarte en este lugar? ¡Llevas todo el día aquí!

—Me tendrás que sacar a rastras —advirtió Pansy.

—Eres imposible —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. No tienes que ser tan terca. Nadie te atacará.

—Prefiero no averiguarlo.

—No te puedes quedar toda la vida aquí.

—Puedo intentarlo —murmuró, una vez tragó el último pedazo de sándwich que le quedaba.

—¿Voy a tener que obligarte?

—Inténtalo y mi ejército de lechuzas te atacará —la amenazó.

—Eres ridícula —dijo mientras se levantaba del borde de la ventana en el que estaban sentadas para agarrar a Pansy y tirar de ella.

—¡No quiero! —Se quejó, y al ver que Hermione no desistía e incluso le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, sacó la artillería pesada: —¡Te dije que...! ¡Pajarraco, ataca!

Pansy no esperó que su broma fuera tomada en serio, así que se sorprendió tanto como Hermione cuando la lechuza voló hacia ellas. Solo que... No siguió la orden tal cual.

—¡Auch! No a mí, pájaro tonto. Era a Hermione —gruñó.

La lechuza se sacudió las plumas, mirando a Pansy. Había mordido su mano y no parecía sentir nada de culpa por eso. Hermione se tapó la boca, ahogando su risa. Al ver la mueca indignada de la otra, le costó aún más contenerse.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó, buscando enseguida la mano de Pansy para revisar la herida. Frunció el ceño cuando la tocó—. Estás helada. Lo sabía.

—Pero no tengo frío.

No pudo hacer mucho ante la manera severa en la que Hermione la miró a los ojos, así que suspiró y se levantó.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras para salir de la torre, Pansy inspeccionó su mano. No era profundo, pero sí lo suficiente para que comenzara a arderle. Sospechaba que el Pajarraco no entendió gran cosa de lo que dijo, pero sí le molestó que estuviera gritando en el lugar... Y la calló con un picotazo.

—No me imaginaba así a tu madre —confesó Hermione, y cuando vio la ceja arqueada de Pansy, se apresuró a aclarar—: Físicamente. No te pareces mucho a ella.

—Así que no me parezco a mi madre modelo, ¿eh? —Dijo, cruzándose de brazos e intentando parecer enojada.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con horror.

—No estoy diciendo... Eres linda. Solo que no te pareces. No tienen la misma nariz, ni color de ojos... Nunca se me ocurriría viéndolas que son madre e hija.

—¿Pero soy linda nivel modelo o...? —Bromeó, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Hermione.

—No te subiré el ego.

Pansy soltó una carcajada. Molestar a Hermione siempre la haría sentir mejor, aún si el mundo se cayera a pedazos.

—Tampoco imaginaba que sería colombiana —comentó, retomando su tono curioso.

—¿Importa?

—¿Sabes español? —Preguntó Hermione mientras volteaba para encararla.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo sabría?

—Supuse que tu madre podría hablar español en tu casa. O de vez en cuando, cuando se enoja o está muy emocionada.

—¿Estás estereotipando a mi mamá, Hermione? —Inquirió con un tono acusador, poniendo media sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no —negó, moviendo sus manos para reafirmar la negativa.

Al bajar el último escalón, Pansy se acomodó en una pared, recargándose sobre ella y cruzando sus brazos.

—No sé si alguna vez la escuché hablar español.

—¿De verdad?

Pansy asintió.

—Nunca fui a Colombia siquiera.

—Que... Curioso —murmuró Hermione, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

—No se lleva bien con mis abuelos, no los conozco ni por fotos —explicó, compadeciéndose de la necesidad de respuestas de la Gryffindor—. Aún siendo de Colombia, estudió en Hogwarts. Ella quería estar en el mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Entre los estudios y que se casó con mi padre... Vivió casi toda su vida en Europa. A veces hasta me olvido de que ella no nació aquí.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Hermione, y se se acomodó también contra la pared para seguir hablando—. ¿Le escribirás a tu madre?

—¿Por qué haría eso? —Preguntó de mala gana.

—Puedo imaginarme que está peor ella de lo que tú estás. Y está sola.

Pansy agachó la cabeza, conflictuada entre darle la razón a Hermione y el resentimiento que todavía sentía por Aurora.

—Ya veré —se excusó, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

Siseó y quitó su mano como si hubiera tocado agua hirviendo. No dolió tanto como exteriorizó con el movimiento, pero raspar la herida con el borde de la tela no fue una sensación agradable.

—¿Duele? —dijo mientras buscaba la mano de Pansy para inspeccionarla como si no lo hubiera hecho ya.

—Mucho, doctora —bromeó.

—No seas idiota —se quejó, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el dorso de su mano—. No tenemos idea de dónde estuvo la lechuza, podría infectarse.

Sacó la varita de su túnica, y apuntó a la herida, susurrando un hechizo para que se curara. Su piel quedó como nueva, y Pansy comenzaba a sospechar que Hermione no era de este mundo. ¿Alguna cosa que no supiera hacer? Se conformaba con descubrir una imperfección.

—¿Dónde aprendiste hechizos curativos?

—Molly Weasley me enseñó algunos, para cosas pequeñas como esta —luego de explicarse, le dio un beso en la mano a Pansy, justo donde se había lastimado.

Una carcajada sobresaltó a Hermione.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —Dijo entre risas Pansy—. ¿La parte del beso también te la enseñó esa mujer? ¿Tradición de mamá Weasley dar un besito a las heridas de sus bebés?

Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—¡Idiota! —Chilló, soltándola.

—Sana, sana —canturreó Pansy entre carcajadas.

—¡Basta ya!

—¡No esperaba que hicieras eso! —Estaba ya llorando de la risa.

—No te volveré a ayudar —sentenció enojada, comenzando a caminar.

—Sí lo harás —la contradijo, siguiéndola de cerca.

—Eres tan... Inmadura —se quejó.

La sonrisa de Pansy se ensanchó.

—Hermione —llamó su atención—. Gracias. Me siento mejor.

Casi se volvió a quejar, hasta que notó que la forma en que Pansy la miraba era sincera. Y que se estaba refiriendo a más que solo la herida que curó.

—Bien —murmuró, ya sin tanto enojo—. Ahora vamos a buscar a los demás. Antes de que Rachel le de un golpe a alguien.

—Rachel es muy intensa —dijo Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco al imaginar la escena que podría estar armando por no encontrarla.

. . .

—No te volveré a perder de vista. Te lo juro —afirmó Rachel, moviéndose de un lado al otro por el cuarto, siendo observada no solo por Pansy, sino todas sus compañeras de dormitorio—. A partir de ahora a donde vayas, te estaré respirando en la nuca.

Cuando Rachel se metió a la cama, para seguir amenazando por lo bajo, Pansy miró el papel entre sus piernas. Solo tenía dos palabras escritas: "Querida madre". Puso una mueca de disgusto leyendo solo eso, no estaba segura de querer ser tan cariñosa estando todavía tan fastidiada, aunque al mismo tiempo era una formalidad, así se iniciaban las cartas. Tomó una bocanada de aire, agarró su pluma y siguió escribiendo. Hizo algunos tachones y se quedó trabada un par de veces sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero consiguió terminar la carta para Aurora. A la mañana siguiente decidió que se la enviaría con el Pajarraco (una elección intencionada, esa mujer se merecía pelear un rato con esa lechuza salvaje).

Sus complicaciones emocionales le pasaron factura, dejándola tan cansada que se durmió tan pronto como apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.


	30. [29] Hermione: ¿Qué es la perfección?

**Hermione:**

_¿Qué es la perfección?_

Frente a los baños, había una gran bañera, con muchos grifos dorados que la rodeaban. Era similar a una piscina, hundida en el suelo. Hermione había llegado a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que todas sus compañeras de dormitorio siquiera despertaran. Aunque el baño de prefectos era bastante exclusivo, si iba en ciertos horarios, conseguiría no tener compañía en lo absoluto. La mayoría de los adolescentes disfrutaban mucho sus horas de sueño, aún más que su privacidad. Claro que, Hermione no era como la mayoría.

Abrió uno de los grifos de oro, que como todos, poseía una reluciente joya incrustada, pero de un color rojo escarlata que lo diferenciaba del resto. Hermione contó hasta cinco, antes de que el agua caliente llegara a llenar hasta el borde la bestialidad de bañera frente a ella (esto sin magia, sería temporalmente imposible). Se desvistió rápido, sintiendo su piel erizarse por el frío de la mañana. Hace un par de semanas inició la primavera, pero todavía quedaban rastros del invierno que se negaba a irse. Cuando se metió al agua, buscó una de las sales de baño. Eligió las de color violeta. Ginny solía decir que las sales de baño tenían propiedades curativas, y quizá era cierto, pero Hermione prefería usarlas por el olor, que en el caso de las que había seleccionado, era lavanda. Su madre suele usar ese perfume para la ropa de la familia, ya que "es relajante". Aquí, en la tranquilidad del baño, tenía que darle la razón, sentía que todo su cuerpo cedía y olvidaba cualquier drama exterior gracias al perfume.

En general las cosas iban bastante bien. El problema de Pansy unos días atrás parecía estar apaciguado, ella estaba volviendo a actuar como siempre. Hermione incluso se enteró de que Ginny le había dado su merecido a un estudiante que se atrevió a hablar mal sobre la Aurora Parkinson. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Pansy tendría a Ginny de guardaespaldas? Hermione no se lo contó, consideró que su mejor amiga se lo comentaría, si le apetecía.

Además, se acercaban las vacaciones de Pascua. Una merecida semana de vacaciones, que pasaría con los Weasley y Harry en La Madriguera.

Salió del agua una vez terminó de asearse y se envolvió con una toalla. Fue hasta el extremo del baño, donde había dejado su cambio de ropa limpia. Cuando se vistió, se miró al espejo. Su cabello era todavía un desastre (después de secarlo estaba muy enredado). Miró su corbata, bien puesta, pero... Pansy lo hace mejor. Soltó un suspiro, resignada. No tenía idea cómo lo hacía, pero Pansy tenía el cabello y la ropa perfectas, siempre; y Hermione no. Se peinó el cabello, peleando por desenredarlo. Todas las mañanas eran una batalla. Cuando estuvo lista, tan perfecta como sabía que podía estar, se siguió sintiendo extraña. Porque Pansy luciría mejor. 

¿Qué vio en ella? Pansy era hermosa, ¡incluso se enteró recientemente que su madre fue modelo! Claro que sí. Los ricos se juntaban entre gente guapa y talentosa. Hermione era solo Hermione, una chica normal, de un barrio muggle normal, con padres de trabajos normales... De aspecto normal. Ginny solía decir que era hermosa y despampanante (desde que le enseñó esa última palabra, la chica adoraba decirla porque le hacía gracia). Pero no era cierto, era exagerado. No tenía rasgos finos y simétricos, ni una actitud atractiva, incluso si no fuera por una broma en uno de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, seguiría teniendo dientes dignos de un conejo. Hermione no era hermosa ni genial, era solo una chica normal. ¿Cómo Pansy podía preferirla a ella?

Salió del baño una vez limpió todo lo que ensució, todavía le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes del desayuno y tenía la intención de aprovecharlo para estudiar para sus TIMOS.

. . .

—Buenos días —susurró una voz por demás conocida en el oído de Hermione.

Pansy se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas. Hermione resistió el impulso de restregarse la oreja, el aliento contra su piel casi la hizo saltar de la silla de las cosquillas.

Estaban en la biblioteca, hoy no tenían más clases por el resto del día. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, cosa que solía suceder todos los años por esta época. La señora Pince se movía constantemente por el lugar ordenando libros olvidados y regañando a los ruidosos.

—En realidad son pasadas las doce, sería buenas tardes —la corrigió Hermione.

—No volveré a ser educada contigo —se quejó, estirándose en el asiento.

—¿Vienes a estudiar para los TIMOS?

—No —dijo, y miró con lentitud todos los libros y pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa—. Aunque seguro solo viéndote estudiar ya sacaré una nota excelente.

—Deberías estudiar —aconsejó—. Faltan tan solo dos meses.

—Estoy estudiando —se defendió—, solo que hoy no me apetece.

—¿Tienes una rutina? Yo sí. De siete a ocho suelo elegir un tema pesado, en la mañana retengo mejor la información. Luego del desayuno, hasta la hora de las clases, sigo con lo mismo. Aunque a veces también leo mientras como, algo ligero, claro. Luego de las clases, estudio generalmente dos horas. Es la cantidad de tiempo que recomiendan los expertos, ya que, si te exiges más tiempo, bajas el rendimiento. Descanso una hora y de nuevo a estudiar otras dos. Así hasta la cena, luego de ella me encargo de mis tareas de las materias del día.

Pansy tenía una cara de horror absoluto, había quedado muda.

—¿Qué? —Se fastidió Hermione.

—Esa intensidad de estudio... ¿No debería ser para las últimas semanas? Yo... Estuve haciendo un par de resúmenes. Terminé con Historia ayer. Mañana iniciaré con Transformaciones o Pociones.

—¿Solo los resúmenes? —Chilló.

Ahora, la que veía a la otra como si fuera un fantasma, era Hermione.

—No tiene caso memorizar con tanta antelación. Lo olvidaría —se excusó Pansy.

—¿Y no vas a estudiar hoy? O bueno —atajó—, hacer más resúmenes. Te atrasarás.

—Quiero disfrutar del inicio de abril. Amo el invierno, pero no negaré que la primavera tiene su encanto.

Hermione bajó la vista, reconociendo que Pansy estaba ya menos abrigada de lo normal. Ella misma también, claro, aunque las mañanas todavía seguían frías, cuando el Sol salía en todo su esplendor, el castillo tomaba calor. Al igual que Hermione, solo vestía con el suéter gris más ligero del uniforme, y la camisa. Aun con la mesa cubriéndola, llegó a notar la falda que ahora dejaba sus pálidas piernas al descubierto. Pansy no había tardado en adaptarse a la primavera.

—¿Cómo haces que tu corbata quede tan bien? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué? —Se rio—. No hago nada en particular.

—¿En serio? ¿No hay un hechizo diferente al usual...?

—Me la ato a mano.

Su boca se entreabrió. Pansy tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Quién consigue un nudo tan perfecto y de revista todas las mañanas de manera manual?

—¿Tanto te impresiona? —Su ceja de elevó con inquisición y una sonrisa ladina se asomó en su boca.

—Es solo que... A mí no me queda tan bien —se lamentó, volviendo a mirar sus pergaminos.

Un movimiento llamó su atención, y de reojo notó que Pansy había cruzado los brazos sobre la mesa para usarlos de almohada. Encontró la mirada verde fija en ella.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Estudiar.

—No vas a sacar notas excelentes mirándome estudiar.

—Puedo intentarlo —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Ahora ni siquiera me estás mirando! —se quejó con una risita.

—Ustedes los Gryffindor son unos necesitados de atención —balbuceó, hundiendo más su rostro en sus propios brazos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aceptando que Pansy estaba por dormir una siesta en medio de la biblioteca. Era muy reprochable su actitud, pero no pudo enojarse demasiado con ella. Tomó su pluma para seguir estudiando. Mientras buscaba una página de un libro, volvió a mirar a Pansy. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa. Quería preguntarle por qué se quedaba aquí, incómoda en una mesa, si podía dormir en su dormitorio, pero le daba pena despertarla.

Leyó: «Estas plantas resultan muy eficaces para la inflamación del cerebro, y de ahí que se empleen corrientemente en la fabricación de filtros para confundir y ofuscar, o allí donde el mago pretenda producir exaltación e imprudencia...», y lo anotó de manera resumida en el pergamino. Revisó en las notas de sus clases los ingredientes básicos: coclearia, ligústico y tármica, y de nuevo, anotó todo. Antes de leer sobre la siguiente poción, se llevó una mano al cuello, masajeando para relajarse. Ella amaba leer, pero amaría más que su cuello no se entumeciera por pasar tanto tiempo encorvada sobre la mesa. Sin querer, volvió a mirar a Pansy. Un mechón de cabello se había caído con gracia por su mejilla, y sin pensarlo mucho, movió su mano para acomodarlo detrás de la oreja de Pansy. Se quedó congelada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se puso roja. Como sabía que la Slytherin solía poner su pelo tras la oreja, casi con la insistencia de un tic, repitió el acto... ¡Pero no era Hermione la que tenía que hacer eso, no era ella la que tenía el tic! ¡Era Pansy! Cuando levantó más la vista, pudo ver a dos chicas de Gryffindor, y para hacerlo peor, dos compañeras de su mismo año, que estaban mirándola y cuchicheando. Clavó los ojos en sus libros, queriendo ignorar cómo su estómago se estrujaba de la vergüenza.

Todavía era bastante nuevo que la gente fuera consciente de ellas, y le resultaba muy incómodo que conversaran a su costa. Para el resto, era demasiado interesante ver a una leona y una serpiente compartiendo espacio y disfrutando de eso. Incluso cuando eran solo amigas se ganaban miradas curiosas, pero ahora que se sabía que había algo más, los estudiantes disfrutaban del chisme. No le molestaba demasiado, porque era normal que la gente hablara de ella, que su mejor amigo fuera Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, causaba que siempre tuviera más público del que le gustaría. E incluso, consideraba que tenía un talento natural para llamar la atención aún sin quererla: enfrentarse a un troll, ir al baile con un jugador de quidditch famoso y terminar en el periódico, en la sección de chismes... Claro que también iba a enamorarse de una chica de Slytherin sangre pura que en estos momentos era la nueva comidilla del mundo mágico. Hermione casi puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en sus propias tendencias. Pero una cosa era todo eso, y otra, que la atraparan haciendo un mimo de manera pública. Le costaría acostumbrarse a eso, sin duda.

Leer y escribir eran una gran manera de bajar la temperatura de su rostro, así que siguió estudiando. Aún luego de haber avanzado diez páginas de su libro de pociones, sentía que la taladraban con la mirada, así que intentó ver de reojo si sus compañeras seguirían allí. Increíblemente, no estaban. Revisó el resto del panorama y nadie la estaba observando desde otras mesas. Volvió a leer, asumiendo que estaba sintiéndose perseguida por nada. Otras diez páginas más tarde, soltó un suspiro frustrado. Sin pensarlo mucho, buscó a Pansy, y se sorprendió al chocar con sus ojos abiertos.

—Estás despierta —susurró pasmada.

—Nunca me dormí. Lo intenté, pero...—dijo Pansy, dejando la frase al aire.

Hermione asintió, aunque seguía bastante impactada, y miró sus pergaminos. La otra chica no solía tener problemas para dormir en asientos, lo hacía en varias clases. ¿Por qué no podía dormir en la biblioteca? Levantó su mano para agarrar la pluma, pero se quedó congelada en el aire, por culpa de una revelación: Pansy no durmió en la biblioteca, y ella había acomodado su cabello.

—No dormías —balbuceó presa del pánico.

—No —confirmó—. Tus atenciones me distraían.

Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes de golpe. ¡La idiota de Pansy estaba diciendo eso con toda la mala intención, podía apostarlo! La miró con tanto odio como pudo, y la otra en respuesta se hundió en sus brazos comenzando a temblar, soltando carcajadas ahogadas. Hermione se enderezó en el asiento, intentando juntar su dignidad, pero como la risa de Pansy no se detenía le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Harás que Pince te corra de la biblioteca —siseó.

Ahogó más sus risas en respuesta, pero los espasmos eran ahora más obvios. Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. Poco a poco la ira iba conquistando terreno, ahogando la vergüenza.

—No es tan gracioso Pansy.

—Tu cara —dijo entre risas.

—¿Mi cara es graciosa?

Un "ajá" difuso entre carcajadas fue lo único que consiguió Hermione. Volvió a mirar sus tareas, decidiendo que no debía darle atención cuando se ponía así. Escribió "Poción de erump..." en su pergamino, sin llegar a terminar la palabra con las últimas tres letras que la componían. Una mano fue la culpable. Pansy dejó de carcajear y se había movido en silencio hacia su muñeca, apoyando parte de su mano sobre ella, y usando sus dedos para acariciar el dorso de la mano de Hermione. Clavó su vista en la acción, y luego buscó los ojos de Pansy. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila y risueña en el rostro y Hermione por poco no se derritió en su propio asiento. Le encantaba... Era una idiota... Pero le encantaba demasiado.

—Tu rostro es bonito —susurró, dejando de ver a Hermione a los ojos y fijándose en la caricia de sus manos en su lugar—. Además de gracioso.

—Solo lo dices para que no me enoje —esquivó el halago.

—En un momento frunciste la nariz. Fue adorable.

—Pansy —masculló, avergonzada.

Una sensación de cosquilleo apareció en su estómago, al darse cuenta de que Pansy había estado mirándola estudiar. Se sentía especial de ganarse tanta de su atención. Era un tipo de incomodidad agradable, porque era ella la que la miraba y no otro.

—¿Ya terminaron tus dos horas de estudio? —Tanteó Pansy.

—De hecho, sí —mintió. Faltaban quince minutos, pero le estaba dando un poco igual en estos momentos.

Pansy se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa radiante y con un movimiento de cabeza que apuntó a la puerta, le ordenó que la siguiera. Hermione recogió sus cosas enseguida, y Pansy suspiró al ver que tenía tantas cosas entre manos que por poco podía verle el rostro detrás de los libros. Agarró, aún ante la negativa de Hermione, varias de sus cosas para aligerarle la carga.

—¿Me acompañas a mi sala común para dejar todo esto? —Pidió Hermione.

—Obvio. No voy a arrastrar tus pertenencias por todo el castillo.

. . .

Salieron al patio, aprovechando al fin la cantidad de Sol que había. Hermione estaba apoyada contra un árbol, usando una de sus raíces como asiento. Pansy estaba recostada sobre el césped, con una pequeña hoja que cortó de un arbusto mientras caminaban, a la cual cortaba con lentitud en pequeños pedazos.

—Hoy mi madre me envió una carta —contó, llamando la atención de Hermione.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué te dijo?

—No mucho. Que estaba bien y me extrañaba. Que deseaba ya que saliera de vacaciones por Pascua.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo, sintiendo verdadera felicidad por las palabras de Pansy—. Qué bueno que le escribiste.

La Slytherin se encogió de hombros, quitando importancia al hecho, y luego se enderezó, sentándose y tirando los restos de la planta al suelo.

—No nos veremos en una semana —recordó Hermione.

—¿Ya me extrañas?

Bufó, por el tono sarcástico que usó Pansy.

—Fue una observación.

—Te escribiré, para que no olvides mi gran elocuencia.

—Ya veré si tengo el tiempo de responderte —retrucó, intentando pinchar el ego de la otra.

La sonrisa que puso por sus palabras, demostró que consiguió el efecto contrario. Su mente era un misterio para Hermione, solo ella se podía poner así de feliz por pelear en broma. Pansy, sin incomodarse lo más mínimo por el silencio, dejó de ver el rostro de Hermione para admirar el resto de ella. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Tu corbata está muy bien atada —señaló.

Hermione se removió nerviosa. Pansy había mirado dos segundos con suerte su corbata.

—Claro que no.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó el poco espacio que la separaba de Hermione, se arrodilló frente a ella y miró la tela roja y dorada de su cuello.

—Bueno, visto de cerca, podría mejorar, ciertamente.

Puso sus ojos en blanco, sin entender el juego de Pansy, y cuando sintió las manos de la otra en las solapas de su camisa se quedó quieta, demasiado confundida. ¿Ella iba a...?

—¿Puedo?

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Hermione, distraída.

—¿Miedo? —Se burló, golpeando justo donde le dolería a un Gryffindor.

—Solo hazlo —gruñó, sin saber qué rayos aceptó.

Las manos de Pansy levantaron la solapa de la camisa entonces, y tiró de la corbata para desenredar el nudo. Sin duda no era lo que se esperaba. ¿A no ser que...? No, imposible. No iba a hacer eso, y menos aquí. ¿Verdad? Aún así, ignorando su racionalidad, Hermione tragó en seco, cosa que Pansy notó, y se rio de eso. 

Intentó ignorar la decepción por el desenlace de la acción, uno completamente didáctico:

—Primero tienes que alinear —explicó, como si Hermione fuera una total principiante con la corbata. Luego colocó la parte más ancha de la tela enfrente de la más estrecha—. Y enrollas aquí —siguió, llevando una tela por detrás de la otra antes de volverla a cruzarla por delante—. Tiras de esta parte —movió la tira de tela a la parte trasera del nudo, metiéndola por el lazo que había formado—. Ya para finalizar, es cuestión de ajustar.

Mientras dijo eso, tiró con más fuerza de la que era necesaria, obligando a Hermione a moverse hacia adelante. Fue una vil jugada, para besarla. Ahora le quedó claro, quería tomarla por sorpresa. Tenía la ligera sospecha, además, de que era una pequeña venganza por lo del Gran Comedor, la sonrisa engreída que sintió que se extendía en la boca de la otra era la prueba, quería turbarla a propósito. 

Al estar sentada en el césped y Hermione en una raíz, Pansy tenía que levantar su rostro, y obligarla con la corbata a que tomara una posición encorvada. No es que Hermione se quejara, ya que disfrutó demasiado de la sensación de sus labios unidos. Pero no duró mucho antes de que Pansy soltara su ropa y con una sonrisa inocente, le hablara:

—Ahora inténtalo tú.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, perdida.

—La corbata —le recordó.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Se quejó.

Pansy cruzó sus brazos, dejando claro que no iba a retroceder. Hermione suspiró e hizo lo que le indicaron, desatando su propia corbata. Rehízo el nudo, intentando repetirlo igual, aunque al realizarlo se dio cuenta que no había prestado mucha atención a la explicación.

—Vaya —dijo Pansy, negando con la cabeza—, qué mala estudiante resultaste.

—Dicen que no hay malos estudiantes, sino malos profesores.

Ambas se rieron entonces, demasiado divertidas con la situación.

—Solo quería una excusa para besarte —confesó.

—No me quejo —admitió Hermione.

—¿Por qué tu obsesión por el nudo de mi corbata, de todas formas? —Curioseó Pansy—. Desde que lo mencionaste me llamó la atención.

—Es una trivialidad. Es solo que... Siempre estás muy bien arreglada y me sorprende que teniendo el mismo uniforme, sea tanta la diferencia. Eres como mi opuesto. 

—Entiendo... ¿Y qué tiene?

—No lo sé... ¿No te molesta? ¿Solo... te parece bien estar con alguien como yo? No soy ni la mitad de guapa que tú. Te vistes mejor, tu cabello es... Yo ni siquiera puedo atarme una corbata bien. 

Pansy se quedó en silencio, mirando a Hermione con cierto fastidio.

—Olvídalo —murmuró—. A veces pienso tonterías.

—Eres bastante idiota —dijo Pansy con seriedad.

Hermione no se esperó eso. Quizá sí era una inseguridad estúpida, pero no tenía por qué ser tan borde.

—Eres una completa idiota, en realidad.

—Pansy —se quejó, queriendo detenerla.

—Me gustan las cosas perfectas, ¿sabes?

Su afirmación descolocó a Hermione, por lo que solo llegó a boquear antes de que la otra siguiera hablando:

—Y tú eres un estropajo con patas.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, comenzando a teñirse de ira, e intentó levantarse de la raíz en reacción. Aunque Pansy lo evitó, agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella, haciendo que tambalee y se sentara con poca gracia sobre el césped. Los ojos de Pansy se veían intensos y desafiantes.

—Y yo soy una persona horrible —ante el gesto de incredulidad de Hermione, puso sus ojos en blanco—. Lo soy, no lo niegues. Dije más cosas asquerosas de las que seguro puedo contar. Soy bruta, resentida e insegura. Te juro que eres la más hermosa aquí —Hermione intentó hablar de nuevo, queriendo negar sus palabras, pero Pansy pareció intuir sus pensamientos—. Sí, lo sé, mi rostro está bien, y con el maquillaje mucho mejor. ¿Y qué? Es una máscara. Es decir... ¿Es el físico tan importante? A veces creo que solo intento ordenar y hacer que todo luzca perfecto, porque así da la ilusión de serlo. Pero tengo tanta porquería bajo la alfombra...   
>> Tú haces lo contrario —agregó, después de un rato pensando, con una sonrisa tímida que logró colarse y relajar sus gestos—. Eres un desastre. Y pienso que es de las cosas más hermosas que vi en mi vida. ¡Por Circe, Hermione! —suspiró, incrédula—. ¿Y qué si tu cabello está desordenado? Tus rizos tienen personalidad. Tu personalidad... Tan intensa. Adoro tus cejas, apuesto a que no haces nada para arreglarlas, la mayoría de las chicas matarían por tenerlas así. ¿O tu nariz? Es bonita y pequeña, hoy en la biblioteca de verdad pensé que era adorable —la miró de reojo, mostrándose de golpe nerviosa por decir tanto, juntando sus manos, jugando con su anillo.

Hermione sentía su corazón latir rápido, y su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando encontrar alguna palabra, pero estaba en blanco. ¿De verdad ella pensaba todo lo que dijo?

—¿Es el físico tan importante? —susurró Pansy—. ¿Qué importa si hay otras chicas con ojos claros, con cabello rubio, de piel perfecta, altas y delgadas como modelos...? Me gustas tú. La forma en que tú eres es perfecta para mí.

No había manera de responder a todo eso, así que se abalanzó sin pensarlo y enredó sus brazos alrededor de Pansy, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. 

—Y siempre puedo obligarte a peinarte —comentó—. En el baile del año pasado, si te esfuerzas y te apetece, demostraste que eres capaz de ser aún más hermosa todavía.

—Basta ya —dijo Hermione con una voz quebrada mezclada con risa.

Se había emocionado de más, estaba conmovida. ¿Pero podían culparla? Sintió una mano en su cabello, jugando con uno de los muchos mechones rebeldes que poseía.

—Pansy —susurró muy bajo, pero por la cercanía sabía que la escuchó—. También eres perfecta para mí.

Hermione sintió cómo el cuerpo de la otra tembló ligeramente, y luego sintió más peso contra su cabello, la otra estaba apoyando su mejilla contra su cabeza. Se dio cuenta entonces, que no era la única con inseguridades. A Pansy no le gustaba su propia personalidad y también temía no merecer a Hermione. Las dos eran un desastre a su manera, y de alguna forma, eso estaba bien. De momento, podían quedarse así, disfrutar del silencio... Al menos un rato más, antes de volver a estudiar para los TIMOS. 


	31. [29,50] Capítulo desaprobado.

**29,50/100.**

**Capítulo desaprobado.**

_ Favoritos. _

_Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en un gran aprieto esa noche._

_Los tres amigos habían escapado de su sala común para ir a buscar (por no decir robar) ingredientes para una poción. Idea de Harry, que quería nuevamente espiar a Malfoy y su grupo._

_A mitad de travesía, se habían topado con el profesor más antipático de Hogwarts, que en esos momentos se encontraba... ¿Llorando en el patio del colegio?_

_Los estudiantes de Gryffindor no tuvieron oportunidad de fingir demencia y o amnesia, Snape los había visto desde el momento en que pusieron el primer pie en el patio. Él los obligó a acercarse, moviendo la mano para indicar que se muevan. Parecía ser que se aproximaba un buen castigo para ellos._

_—¿No creen que soy un excelente profesor? —Les preguntó con notable rabia en la voz._

_Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos confundidos. Estaban esperando un regaño. Hermione habló: —Claro que sí, profesor. Lo es._

_—¡¿Entonces por qué?! —Chilló el adulto. Sonaba aun más nasal de lo normal por culpa de arrastrar las palabras y pronunciar mal la letra erre._

_En la mente de Harry algo hizo clic. En especial al percibir ese peculiar olor del aliento de Snape. Temeroso, dijo: —Profesor... ¿Está usted... borracho?_

_—Dumbledore es tan cruel—se lamentaba, ignorando a los más jóvenes, mientras sorbía los mocos de su nariz sin disimular—. ¡Sigue negándome el puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! Él es... ¡Tan injusto! —Su mirada cristalizada enfocó al pelirrojo del grupo—. ¿No es cierto, Weasley?_

_El aludido abrió sus ojos aterrado, y sin saber qué hacer, atinó a asentir brusca y rápidamente como respuesta. El profesor, para espanto de los tres adolescentes, sonrió, mostrando su dentadura. Nunca habían visto a ese hombre hacer algo así. Sin duda estaba ebrio._

_Snape agregó: —Ustedes... Son mis Gryffindor favoritos._

_Los pobres chicos sonrieron incómodamente, ignorando el escalofrío que la afirmación les causó._

_—¿Podemos irnos? —Preguntó Harry con cuidado._

_El adulto asintió, todavía con su sonrisa tontorrona. Los estudiantes sin querer tentar su suerte, hicieron amago de irse, pero el profesor los detuvo, en un abrazo; uno que duró tres largos minutos. Los jóvenes estaban más pálidos que un fantasma. Cuando los soltó, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Ron, como si fueran dos colegas de toda la vida._

_—Gracias por consolarme. Lo necesitaba. A veces es difícil que los demás no aprecien tus cualidades..._

_Los más chicos no decían nada, todavía estaban en estado de shock. Ron, además, aguantaba sus arcadas, ya que su rostro había acabado sobre el pelo grasiento de su profesor mientras era abrazado. Snape, sumido en su miseria, siguió lamentándose._

_—¡Si es que hasta le dio el puesto a Lupin antes que a mí! ¡Eligió a Lupin antes que a mí! ¡Un hombre lobo! — Su voz al gritar se escuchaba aguda y quebrada._

_Mientras nuevas lágrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos, se arrodilló dramáticamente en el suelo y recostó parte de su cuerpo sobre la fuente. Sollozaba muy fuerte, sorbiendo sus mocos. Harry, Ron y Hermione notaron entonces que en el suelo había varias botellas de Brandy ya vacías... Snape no iba a recuperar la conciencia pronto._ _Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, salieron corriendo sin avisar, dejando atrás a la serpiente más dramática de Slytherin, que en esos momentos dejaba caer sus lágrimas en el agua, como si él formara parte de la fuente._

_El trío prometió mientras subían las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios nunca volver a hablar de esa aventura, por el bien de su salud mental. Y al otro día, el profesor ya no recordaba su reunión nocturna con sus "Gryffindor favoritos"._

—¿Qué...? —Balbuceó Hermione—. ¿Qué rayos es esto Ginevra?

Impactada, apoyó sobre la cama el cuento que había leído. Estaban en el dormitorio de Ginny, y las demás compañeras de la pelirroja no estaban.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que mi escrito ganará el premio?

Hermione miró el papel perturbada.

—¡¿Por qué Harry, Ron, el profesor Snape y yo, aparecemos aquí?!

—No se me ocurrían personajes... Y lo escribí durante la clase de Pociones... ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo sería Snape borracho? —explicó Ginny.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Chilló.

—¿Me puedes decir si es bueno o no? ¡Quiero ganar el concurso!

Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Su mejor amiga se había inscripto en una competencia de escritura en Hogsmeade. Hermione prefería leer, no escribir, así que no se metió en eso, aún cuando el premio era una tentadora semana de cervezas de mantequilla gratis e ilimitadas (un premio algo tramposo, ya que los estudiantes de Hogwarts no podían salir con libertad todos los días, sino solo los fines de semana).

—La redacción está bastante bien, supongo.

Ginny se levantó de la cama de un salto triunfante, con una sonrisa presumida.

—Siempre supe que tenía talento como escritora —se giró sobre sus talones, y le dio una mirada preocupada a Hermione—. Aunque el título... No lo sé...

—¿De verdad vas a presentar esto? Dime por favor que no se lo mostrarás a alguien que conozca...

—¿Mejor "Mis Gryffindor Favoritos", en lugar de solo "Favoritos"? —Meditó, ignorando a Hermione—. Aunque sería redundante, digo eso varias veces en el texto. ¡Oh, ya sé! "Al profesor Snape le gusta el Ron" —Ginny soltó una risa ante su ocurrencia—, ya sabes, porque Ron fue el que salió peor parado en la historia...

—¿Por qué soy tu amiga? —Se lamentó.

—Pero si te gusta leer Hermione, ¿de qué te quejas?

—¡Es una burla a un profesor! Podrían castigarte por esto si se enteran.

—Bien —masculló Ginny—. Puedo usar otro de mis escritos. Aunque el que te di es el que más me gusta.

Hermione abrió aún más los ojos, con horror.

—¿Tienes más...? —Preguntó con un temblor en la voz.

—¡Claro! —Afirmó con alegría y se movió hacia su baúl para revolver el interior. Inició a sacar papeles arrugados de allí, mientras comentaba—: Uno sobre Neville encontrando a Luna en el invernadero drogándose con polvos de Cucurbita. Otro sobre una pelea de gatos callejeros entre McGonagall y Dolores Umbridge. ¡Oh, no sé si sabes quién es, Hermione! Mi padre habla de ella todo el tiempo, trabaja en el Ministerio, una vez vino a mi casa. Tenía una cara de asco mientras miraba nuestra cocina y me apeteció darle de comer una tarta llena de gusanos. Remilgada, vestida de rosa chillón, y su voz es taaaaan irritante. Fred me dijo que ella tiene una colección de platos de porcelana con caras de gatos, qué patético... Por eso en mi historia es un gato, como la profesora. ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Será cierto, tendrá una colección de platos de porcelana? Ella es una abuela, y mi abuela tiene una colección de tazas de porcelana... Así que no es imposible.

Al no escuchar una respuesta después de unos segundos revolviendo sus cosas, sacó la cabeza de su baúl. Miró hacia la cama, pero Hermione no estaba ahí. Confundida, giró rápido, hacia su derecha y luego a su izquierda. ¡Estaba sola! Se levantó de un salto del suelo, agarrando sus papeles arrugados y estrujándolos contra su pecho. Corrió hacia las escaleras, bajando los escalones de dos en dos.

—¡HERMIONE! —Gritó—. ¡PROMETISTE AYUDARME A CORREGIR MIS HISTORIAS!

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Hay dos opciones, en mi opinión, sobre cómo están: 

1\. WTF quejeste capítulo. 

2\. Se divirtieron y tienen un sentido del humor tan tonto como el mío ahre. 

Explicación de esto: es una estupidez que escribí muy a inicios del fic, por un párrafo en el que se habla de algo sobre Snape llorando o algo así (no me acuerdo ni yo jsjsjs). Nunca pensé en publicarlo, o al menos no en Muda de Piel, pero por cosas de la vida (un comentario de un lector) dije ¿por qué no? Así que salió a la luz este capítulo extra. 

Gracias a todos por leer, por todos los comentarios y votos. Y por favor no me abandonen por este escrito como Hermione dejó a Ginny, estoy cuerda lo juro JAJAJA. 


	32. [30] Pansy: "A los siete días, las aguas del Diluvio vinieron sobre la tierra". ¡Ja! ¡Por Circe! Los muggles y sus cuentos...

**Pansy:**

_"A los siete días, las aguas_

_del Diluvio vinieron sobre la tierra"._

_¡Ja! ¡Por Circe!_

_Los muggles y sus cuentos..._

De la chimenea surgieron llamas verdes, iluminando un cuarto que no tenía ni una luz encendida. No había nadie en casa. Pansy caminó hacia adelante, empujando su baúl con ella, y el fuego se apagó. Fue a su cuarto y al prender las luces vio que en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, no habían tocado nada allí; literalmente nada, notó incluso un par de telarañas. Se miró en un espejo y soltó un bufido por las cenizas que la cubrían y se pegoteaban a su cabello y ropa mojada, casi rió, sintiendo que estaba en sintonía con el lugar. "¿Hace cuánto mamá no limpia la chimenea?" se quejó, y se metió al baño para ducharse.

Pansy sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, no iba a ser todo tan sencillo como Hermione afirmaba. Aun así, Aurora Parkinson había superado sus expectativas con creces. Estuvieron conversado madre e hija con cartas en la última semana antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, nada muy extenso, más cordialidad que otra cosa por parte de su madre: "¿Cómo estás?", "¿Te estás divirtiendo?", "¿Tus notas van bien? Seguro lo harás excelente con los TIMOS". Y ella por su parte, solía contestar, sin devolver preguntas.

En el último correo que recibió, su madre le había dicho que la iría a buscar a la estación de trenes; cosa que no sucedió. Hermione se había ido con los Weasley y Potter a La Madriguera, ya que según dijo, los señores Granger estaban muy ocupados por trabajo y no querían hacer que se quede todas las vacaciones sola y aburrida en casa cuando podía estar con sus amigos. Rachel y Sophie se fueron casi al instante también, con sus respectivos padres. Luna, por otro lado, le hizo compañía durante quince minutos, durante los cuales parloteó sobre todo, hasta lo que tenía pensado hacer durante las vacaciones (para su sorpresa, Luna se iba de viaje a unas islas con ruinas antiguas para investigarla con su padre para un artículo de El Quisquilloso). Cuando llegó finalmente el señor Lovegood a recogerla, se extrañó por la conversación, ya que él preguntó si llegó a tiempo y Luna le respondió que sí, que sí llegó puntual. Pero Pansy le restó importancia, después de todo, los Lovegood son... Especiales.

Luego de esperar media hora a Aurora, perdió la paciencia y salió de la estación sola. No le molestaba que su madre no apareciera, estaba acostumbrada a eso. Cuando todavía eran una respetada familia sangre pura, sus padres solían enviar a alguno de sus empleados a recogerla, y luego de perder el dinero (y a sus empleados en consecuencia), simplemente nadie venía a buscarla o llevarla al colegio ya. Durante todo el año se estuvo moviendo bastante bien por su cuenta, pidiendo una reserva por correo a algún servicio de transporte. Cosa que habría hecho hoy también, si no fuera porque Aurora insistió en que ella se encargaría. ¿En qué estaba pensando Pansy al confiar en esa mujer? Ahora debía caminar a algún local mágico y rogar para que la dejen usar la Red Flu, porque claro que no tenía dinero muggle (ni sabía cómo usarlo), y menos que menos podía aparecerse sola al ser menor de edad.

¿Por qué King's Cross? Fue una pregunta que gruñó varias veces, mientras avanzaba cuadra tras cuadra con un maldito baúl a rastras. ¿Por qué no podían tener una estación de trenes mágica, tal como la de Hogsmeade? Sería más útil una de magos, no una rodeada de muggles inútiles que no podrían ayudarla a llegar más rápido a su hogar, que al ser mágico, era imposible para ellos verlo. Vio varios "taxis" que no podía usar avanzando por la calle, haciéndola rabiar en su interior, y unas gotas comenzaron a caer entonces, para mayor consternación de Pansy. ¡Qué se podía esperar de Londres!

Al entrar al fin al primer local mágico que vio luego de diez cuadras de búsqueda, se encontró con un pequeño y humilde restaurante para turistas magos. No tuvo que hacer mucho, el dueño del local por poco no la confundió con una niña vagabunda por sus pintas y baúl, y la dejó usar su chimenea sin exigirle que compre algún producto. Sin un adulto, tampoco tuvo forma de conjurar un hechizo para evitar empaparse, así que tenía un aspecto terrible. Uno que empeoró por el mal estado de la chimenea de su casa.

Pansy, una vez limpia, ordenó su cuarto, dando prioridad a quitar el polvo y sacar su ropa de su baúl. Fue cuando estaba abriendo la ventana para ventilar el olor a humedad, que escuchó la puerta de la entrada de su casa. Un par de pasos moviéndose por el salón le recordaron que estaba enojada con su madre.

—Pansy —murmuró con sorpresa Aurora, que había sido atraída al único cuarto con las luces encendidas de la casa.

—Hola —dijo secamente, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. No quería voltear, no deseaba verla.

—No sabía que llegabas hoy.

Cerró los ojos, frustrada. No se atrevió a hablar.

—Prepararé algo para el almuerzo, mientras terminas de acomodarte —decidió Aurora, antes de salir del cuarto.

"Solo diez días" murmuró para sí misma, "solo debes aguantar esto diez días más".

. . .

_Querida Hermione:_

Pansy sintió que su rostro se calentaba. Tachó la primera palabra.

_~~Querida~~ Hermione:_

_Estoy muriendo de aburrimiento. ¿Imagino que tú sí te estás divirtiendo con los Weasley?_

_Siempre olvido que la primavera en Londres es tan húmedo y horrible. Está lloviendo ahora, tan fuerte que hasta puedo escucharlo. Me hace gracia estar escribiendo una carta en el sofá, con un té... Y un diluvio tras de mí._

_Estuve leyendo el libro que me prestaste, voy por la mitad (me gusta disfrutar de la lectura, no devorarlo en una sola noche como cierta persona de Gryffindor hace. Quizá sabes quién es, su nombre inicia con H). Lo admito, no le tenía fe a este libro muggle que me recomendaste, pero estoy totalmente atrapada. ¿Ariana hará las paces con Luke? ¿Y sobre el tesoro? ¿Cómo rayos encontrarán la llave? Sin contar que Lucy (mi favorita), está secuestrada. Me desespera._

_No respondas a mis preguntas, no quiero que me arruines el libro. Te escribiré mi opinión cuando lo termine._

Se acomodó el cabello, soltando un suspiro, mirando el papel sin estar segura de qué más poner.

_Te extraño._

¿Era demasiado? Escribir algo así... ¿Y si alguno de los tontos Weasley leía su carta? Solo habían pasado cinco días desde el inicio de las vacaciones. Era exagerado, tonto. Mejor tacharlo.

_~~Te extraño.~~ En fin... Ya no sufras por mí, te escribí tal como prometí. Y por favor, no hagas cosas extrañas con mi carta._

Pansy se rió entre dientes de su propia broma.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Preguntó Aurora.

Tenía también un té entre manos. Aunque a diferencia de ella, estaba sentada en la mesa, con papeles de su trabajo.

—No es nada —respondió, sin mirarla.

Escribió de nuevo la carta, ya sin los errores tachados, y fue hasta la ventana del salón, la única que se podía abrir para acceder a un balcón. Se alegró al ver que ya no llovía, aunque seguía nublado. Miró entonces a un rincón, donde el Pajarraco estaba acicalándose.

Cuando despertó, luego de su primera noche en casa, se sorprendió al encontrar esos ojos enormes y algo aterradores mirándola desde la ventana de su cocina. Estaba con las plumas mojadas y revueltas, ayudando a completar su estilo clásico roñoso y de posible delincuente (podría ser una simple lechuza, pero nadie podía negar que a veces parecía salida de la mismísima prisión de Azkaban).

—¿Me haces un favor? —Pidió, cuando el animal se fijó en su presencia.

Como respuesta, siguió acicalándose. 

—Seguro si le damos galletas, acepta —sugirió Aurora, que se había acercado, consiguiendo sobresaltar a Pansy.

Miró con recelo cómo su madre le ofrecía algo de comer al Pajarraco. Una de sus mayores decepciones fue descubrir que esos dos se llevaban bien. No la intentó morder, ni la ignoró. De hecho, ¡buscaba a veces la atención de Aurora!

—La Madriguera —leyó—. ¿Hermione Granger?

Pansy no dijo nada mientras su madre extendió la carta al Pajarraco, que sin vacilación la agarró entre sus patas y salió volando para realizar su trabajo.

—Su nombre me suena —siguió Aurora.

Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a entrar a la casa. Su madre se quedó allí parada, apoyada en el marco de la ventana y mirando hacia afuera. Se sintió incómoda, preguntándose si no debería poner de su parte, responder mejor a los intentos de conversación de su madre... Pero no podía. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de su boca si lo hacía. Ignoró la culpa, y se fue a su habitación.

. . .

Al despertar, se encontró a su madre en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno. Fue extraño, ya que en estos siete días que llevaban juntas la mujer solía salir temprano de casa (los últimos cinco días dejando una nota sobre la hora a la que volvería y alguna tontería amable o dulce).

—Hoy tengo el día libre —dijo Aurora, que había girado su cabeza para darle una pequeña sonrisa—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —susurró Pansy, mirando que en el fuego se estaban cocinando unas tostadas, junto a la cafetera que ya desprendía el olor de los granos de café.

Se movió a los estantes, para buscar un poco de té para ella, pero Aurora la detuvo:

—No te preocupes. ¿Té de manzanilla está bien? Iba a prepararte uno.

Pansy asintió, dejando la cocina. Todavía un poco atontada por el sueño, se sentía abrumada. Un golpe en la ventana llamó su atención, el Pajarraco estaba ahí. Abrió la ventana, dejando que entre. Él dejó con poca gracia la carta sobre la mesa y voló a otro lado de la casa. Pansy escuchó cómo Aurora decía "Vaya, pero si volvió mi lechuza favorita. Dame un momento y te daré algo".

Prefiriendo ignorar a los otros dos en la casa, se sentó en la mesa y se puso a leer:

_Querida Pansy:_

_Me puse muy feliz al ver tu carta, es extraño no verte aunque sea por los pasillos todos los días. ¡La costumbre!_

_Los Weasley son, como siempre, grandiosos anfitriones. Terminé de cenar hace un momento, la señora Weasley cocina delicioso. Hoy incluso hizo postre, al ser viernes. Me siento a punto de reventar, pero no me pude resistir al flan._

_Estos días estuve aprovechando para leer mientras Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos juegan quidditch. Y cuando se cansan, exploramos los alrededores, o incluso jugamos algún juego de mesa, los cuales, por alguna causa se me dan muy mal. En todas las partidas que jugamos quedé en último lugar. Ni siquiera sé cómo es posible, era un juego de azar, pero al tirar los dados casi siempre me salían resultados bajos: un uno, o un tres con suerte._

_¿Te das cuenta que eres un poco dramática? Así que estás viviendo un diluvio, por favor... ¿No habrás escrito tú la biblia? ¿Mataste a todos por aburrimiento o algo así?_

Pansy ladeó la cabeza ante eso. ¿Una biblia? ¿De qué hablaba Hermione? Le preguntaría luego sobre eso.

_Ya que estás tan aburrida, y confío en que ya casi terminaste de leer el libro que te di, ¿qué te parece venir a contarme tu opinión en lugar de escribirme? Si quieres quedarte con tu madre, no te preocupes (lo digo en serio, Pansy, después de todo ya casi volvemos al colegio). La señora Weasley sugirió, cuando el Pajarraco apareció con tu correo, que puedes venir el último día de las vacaciones a cenar (se esforzará ese día con la comida, para despedirse de nosotros). Incluso podrías quedarte a dormir, y ya luego iríamos todos juntos a King's Cross al día siguiente. Tienes unos días para pensarlo. ¡Estaré esperando tu respuesta!_

Levantó las cejas con sorpresa por la invitación. ¿Ir con la familia Weasley? Ni en sus sueños más bizarros habría previsto algo así en su vida. Pero ahora mismo le resultaba una maravilla de plan. Quería ver a Hermione, y no ver a Aurora. Esto era más que perfecto.

_Oh, y déjame responder al pequeño acertijo que me diste: de Gryffindor, inicia con H... ¿Es Harry, verdad? Y yo que pensé que solo hablabas sobre lecturas conmigo._

_Besos,_

_de Hermione._

_Posdata: ¿Cosas extrañas, en serio? Idiota._

Soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza. ¡Y luego Hermione le decía a ella idiota!

Cuando dejó de mirar la carta, se encontró con Aurora frente a ella, había dejado un plato con la comida en el medio de la mesa, y la taza de té cerca de Pansy. Estaba bebiendo su café en ese momento, mirándola con cuidado. Agarró una tostada, usándola de excusa para no hablarle a su madre. Vio que en la ventana, en el rincón de siempre, estaba el Pajarraco con los ojos cerrados para dormir un poco.

—¿Te escribió una amiga?

—Sí —respondió Pansy—. Me invitó a visitarla, el diecisiete por la noche. Dice que también puedo quedarme a dormir e ir con ella al día siguiente a King Cross —dejó de mirar hacia la ventana, enfrentando los ojos de Aurora—. ¿Puedo ir?

—Por supuesto. Si quieres ir...

—Bien —cortó el tema, bebiendo un poco de té.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo, Pansy?

Una risa irónica casi se le escapó, pero se contuvo y solo esbozó una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

—No es agradable ver que solo sonríes al correo en esta casa.

No respondió, mirando el té como si fuera de golpe muy interesante.

—¿Te molesta que no haya ido a buscarte?

—Te acordaste al fin —masculló.

—Lo lamento.

Pansy se encogió en el asiento. No quería levantar la cabeza, le dolía el pecho.

—No fue mi intención...

—¿Olvidarte de mí? —Terminó la oración por ella.

Tomó aire, intentando calmar el enojo, y al hacerlo una sensación desagradable atravesó su garganta, sintiéndola tensa, ácida... El picor se extendía desde su cuello a la nariz. No quería llorar frente a Aurora. No.

—Yo... Estaba ocupada... No me di cuenta que...

—Da igual —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa—. Te perdono. No es tan importante. Me molestó más que me hicieras perder el tiempo, podrías no haberte comprometido para ahorrarnos todo esto. Nunca fuiste a buscarme de todos modos, como para que quieras hacerlo ahora.

—¡Pero quería! —Intentó Aurora, levantándose también, no queriendo que Pansy la dejara hablando sola.

—¿Es una broma? —Preguntó amargamente—. ¡Si lo hubieras querido, habrías ido! —La vista de Pansy se nubló mientras se daba la vuelta—. Solo... Da igual. Insisto, me importa un bledo si vas o no a esa estúpida estación de trenes.

—Pero tú...

—¡No me importa eso mamá! —Chilló, caminando a su habitación.

—Estás triste, claro que importa —dijo, siguiéndola.

—¿Te lo dijo el psicólogo o algo así? No necesito tu teatro.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

—El Profeta —aclaró con la voz estrangulada, cuando llegó a la puerta. Encaró entonces a Aurora, con una mezcla de ira y llanto—. ¿No es un poco tarde para preocuparte? No seas tan malditamente hipócrita, ¡por Merlín!

—Pansy, no me hables de esa manera —dijo suave, pero siendo aún así un tono autoritario.

En respuesta, Pansy le cerró la puerta en la cara. Escuchó cómo Aurora suspiró con pesadez y luego se alejó del cuarto. Se restregó el rostro con la manga de su ropa y fue hasta su cama. Al sentarse en el borde se encogió sobre sí misma, sintiéndose avergonzada. Ella no estaba pensando... Solo explotó. No debería... Hermione se lo dijo, que Aurora estaba intentándolo, y sabía que era cierto... Pero se sentía mal, incómoda. No podía ser solo racional, se sentía herida. 

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, Aurora se asomó. Pansy volvió a restregarse el rostro y retomando su rabia miró hacia el lado opuesto de la puerta. No la quería cerca. ¿Por qué volvía? Escuchó el ruido de algo apoyándose en la madera, de reojo vio que se trataba de la taza de té que había abandonado, y por el vapor, sospechó que su madre había usado un hechizo para recalentarla. Sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado. Aún así siguió manteniendo su postura extraña, en un intento por marcar distancia.

—Es bonito. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

Pansy frunció el ceño, sin entender. Miró entonces el mueble de al lado de su cama, allí solo estaba su propia varita, una vela y ese pequeño juguete, la lechuza de plástico, el regalo que Hermione le dio.

—Se parece a Belona.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó, totalmente confundida.

—Bueno, tú le dices Pajarraco.

—¿Lo nombraste?

—Claro. Pero... ¿Sabes que es hembra, no? —La corrigió.

—¿Qué?

Aurora soltó una suave risita. "¿Es Pajarraca?" pensó ella, incrédula. 

—La llamé Belona por la diosa de la guerra. Vino hecha una furia con tu primera carta, creo que quería protegerte. Intentó atacarme cuando vio que no intenté contestarte de inmediato.

—Pero... Se llevan bien —señaló Pansy, sin creérselo. Tragándose su opinión sobre que el nombre era horrible y no pensaba usarlo. 

—Ahora. Y no fue fácil.

Resopló, intentando ahogar una risa al imaginar todo lo que habría hecho la lechuza en su ausencia. Pero unos segundos después, se sintió de nuevo incómoda. No quería reír con Aurora. Se supone que no se llevaban bien.

—No quería que te enteraras de mi vida por el periódico.

—Todo el mundo se enteró de tu vida por el periódico —le recordó.

Aurora se encogió de hombros.

—Es... Me avergüenza —admitió.

Pansy no dijo nada, y miró la taza de té, sin saber si quería beber para ignorar la incomodidad, o dejarlo enfriar, porque no quería tomar ese vago intento de ofrenda de paz.

—Por eso no fui a buscarte. Tuve una cita con el psicólogo, se alargó, salí de allí un poco abrumada y no recordé que...

"No te creo" quiso decir, pero no se atrevió. No quería seguir hablando. Deseaba estar sola.

—Ni siquiera pensé... El día anterior ni estuve atenta a la fecha que era. No tengo excusa.

—Recordaste tu cita —susurró con rabia, cosa que sorprendió a Aurora—. Una de ellas. La que era más importante para ti, claro.

—Podemos ir juntas a King's Cross, cuando vuelvas a clases dentro de unos días.

—¡Qué no me interesa el tren mamá!

—Sí te importa. No fui, no estuvo bien, yo...

—¿Por qué no lo entiendes? —Se indignó Pansy, cruzándose de brazos—. Quiero estar sola.

—Me estuviste ignorando toda la semana. Ya te di mucho tiempo para que proceses esto, no quiero que te vayas dentro de unos días a Hogwarts estando las dos así.

—¿Por qué te importa ahora?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí —gruñó—. No te importó gritarme en navidad, ni fue la única vez que lo hiciste. Te dio igual no hablarme durante casi todas las vacaciones de verano para otra cosa que no fuera hacerme sentir mal. ¿Por qué ahora? Solo estás haciendo lo que te dicen, por tu estúpido trabajo. No por mí. No te importo.

—Pansy —habló Aurora, dolida.

—¿Por qué yo tengo que entender que necesitas tiempo por papá? Yo sufrí lo mismo que tú —escupió, mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban—. En su funeral te fuiste a hablar con tus amiga —recordó, sonando todavía más enojada—. ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?

—No quise. No fue mi intención todo esto —se disculpó con los ojos brillosos, al borde del llanto. 

Cuando intentó acercarse a Pansy, tocarla, ella se levantó de la cama. No quería, ya no la necesitaba.

—¿Por qué me dejaste sola? —Sollozó, sin saber a dónde escapar.

Dolía, no podía contener las lágrimas. Respirar le quemaba con ese picor insoportable atravesando su nariz.

—Ya da igual —balbuceó con un hilo de voz ronco—. No me importa si ahora quieres hacer las cosas bien. Es tarde.

Aurora se levantó, mientras su hija se restregaba el rostro con la mano, intentando arreglar el desastre lloroso que era. Ignoró el inicio de protesta de Pansy cuando sujetó sus brazos, y aunque se revolvió intentando soltarse, la abrazó. Ambas estaban tensas, pero Aurora se negaba a romper el abrazo.

—Te odio —dijo Pansy. Y cuando vio que su madre no hacía ni decía nada, siguió, volviendo a llorar—. Te odio.

—Perdón por no haber estado para ti.

—No te necesito.

—Aún así. No quise causarte este dolor.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró.

—Me siento mal de ser la causa de esto —dijo Aurora, separándose un poco para ver el rostro de Pansy.

Era un desastre, y Aurora estaba igual; ojos irritados, narices rojas (más Pansy que ella).

—Es verdad, no pensé en nada de esto antes —continuó Aurora—. Le hablé mucho de ti, a mi psicóloga. Sin ella, no me habría dado cuenta.   
>>Estoy triste Pansy, me siento mal todos los días. Pero no quiero estar así, de verdad lo estoy intentando. Quiero estar bien contigo, quiero verte feliz, vernos felices.

Pansy no dijo nada, mirando el suelo. Se sentía estúpida, parada en el medio de la habitación con su madre todavía sujetando sus brazos.

—Narcisso no habría permitido esto —dijo Aurora—, él siempre fue el más positivo de los dos.

—¿No sentiste culpa? —Se quejó—. ¿Para ti estuvo bien ser así conmigo?

—No quería verte —admitió con la voz rota.

Sintió su corazón estrujarse, no había forma escuchar eso por parte de su madre y no sentirse golpeada. ¿Era verdad lo que decía? ¿No quería verla? ¿Y por qué dolía? ¿No debería odiarla? ¿Por qué esas palabras no la hacían odiarla más? ¿Cómo puede ser? 

Nunca la odió, en primer lugar, era obvio... Podía decirlo, podía gritarlo, pero no lo haría más real. Pansy no podía odiarla. Amaba a su mamá, pero ella no quería verla...

—Me recordabas a él.

Pansy no controló las lágrimas esta vez, y Aurora tampoco.

—Siempre fuiste una niña de papá —sollozó—. Eres más parecida a él que a mí. No podía dejar de compararte Pansy. En todo.

No quería estar en el cuarto, no quería verla. Aun así se abalanzó hacia adelante, y lloró más. Se aferró a su mamá, contrariada, ocultando su rostro en su ropa. Pansy quería rechazarla, odiarla... Pero no quería, al mismo tiempo, que la aleje, que no la quiera a ella... Estaba angustiada. Y su mamá acariciaba su espalda, intentando calmarla. Sintió un beso en su sien, antes de que Aurora se alejara un poco de ella sin soltarla del todo.

—Fui egoísta —se lamentó—. Déjame intentar mejorar. Me equivoqué, y pienso aprender de eso.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza, abrumada. Se sentó en la cama y vio el té, que seguro estaba ya tibio, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente quitar esa sensación que la ahogaba. Tomó unos sorbos.

—¿Poco a poco? —Preguntó Aurora.

—¿Cómo? —Dijo Pansy confundida, intentando ignorar las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza. Había llorado demasiado.

—Nosotras —Aclaró—. Solucionaremos nuestros problemas, un paso a la vez.

—Sí —susurró—. Está bien.

—Te quiero Pansy.

—Y yo a ti —dijo aún más bajo.

Aurora sacó su varita de entre la ropa y sin palabras lanzó un hechizo a la taza de té, calentándola por tercera vez en el día.

. . .

Fue recién en la noche cuando Pansy se dignó a salir de su habitación. No había almorzado, y Aurora no había vuelto a invadir su espacio. Se encontró a su madre de nuevo en la cocina, parecía estar esforzándose: había varias ollas, un cuchillo se movía picando unas zanahorias mientras ella revisaba la carne que se cocía. Olía bien, cosa que le sorprendió. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, a que su madre estuviera haciendo algo que resultara apetitoso ya desde el proceso. Miró su alrededor, notando que ahora los muebles no acumulaban polvo (hace un par de días que estaba impecables). Incluso lo chimenea, se veía mejor. 

Aurora se volteó y se llevó una mano al pecho porque se asustó al verla. No esperaba encontrarla allí, ni la había escuchado llegar.

—Estaba por ir a buscarte —confesó—, para preguntarte si querías cenar conmigo o si preferías estar en tu habitación.

—¿Te ayudo con la mesa? —Preguntó Pansy. 

Aurora le sonrió y ella la imitó. De nuevo estaba lloviendo, y eso le recordó que había abandonado una carta sobre la mesa, la cual ya no estaba allí.

—La dejé sobre la chimenea —dijo Aurora, por la cara de pavor de Pansy—. Imagino que por eso estás así. ¿No? La carta.

—¿La leíste? —Cuestionó, con una mezcla de indignación y de incomodidad.

—Claro que no. No quiero traumarme.

—¿Traumarte? —Inquirió Pansy, con una ceja arqueada.

—Ajá —confirmó Aurora—. No quiero saber detalles sobre tu vida romántica.

¿Qué insinuaba su madre? Estaba casi segura de lo que Aurora estaba imaginando, pero... No era posible. ¡Ella tenía muchos amigos! Le escribió a Rachel y Sophie. Incluso ayer, Luna le había enviado una carta con una piedra y una pequeña nota que decía "Perfecta para las impurezas".

—Eso me recuerda, no sé si debería dejarte quedarte pasar la noche allí —Pansy abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero Aurora la ignoró—. Es decir, estoy muy a favor del amor. Pero creo que eres muy pequeña para dejarte ir a dormir con tu novia.

De repente estaba sintiendo demasiadas ganas de morirse, de tirarse de la ventana o algo así.

—Ni intentes negarlo —la regañó mientras ordenaba con su varita al salero moverse, sin ser consciente de que Pansy estaba todavía demasiado pasmada como para decir algo.

—Es una amiga.

—Tu papá también era un amigo —las últimas dos palabras las entrecomilló con sus dedos.

Pansy se estremeció, incómoda.

—¡En la carta no hay nada romántico! —Se quejó.

—Y yo dije que no la leí.

—¿Por qué asumes entonces?

—Tu cara de tonta mientras leías fue más esclarecedora que cualquier palabra —se volteó entonces, con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿A no ser que te guste a ti, y ella no te de ni la hora?

Pansy abrió su boca, totalmente indignada. ¡Hermione le daba más que la hora! Pero no podía decir eso, no quería admitir nada frente a su madre.

—¿No ibas a poner la mesa? —Le recordó Aurora.

Obedeció, balbuceando por lo bajo quejas que su madre no llegó a entender. Casi deseaba volver a llevarse mal con ella, había olvidado lo insoportablemente abierta que era Aurora sobre esta clase de temas. 


	33. [31] Hermione: ¿No es esta noche un poco más calurosa de lo normal?

**31.**

**Hermione:**

_¿No es esta noche un poco_

_más calurosa de lo normal?_

Ginny estaba sentada sobre su propia cama, con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa enorme. Miraba, como si un gato fuera, a Hermione removerse inquieta, y se regocijaba con eso. Crookshanks, contrariamente, observaba a la pelirroja, con unos ojos analíticos que parecían intentar decidir si la chica era parte de su especie o solo era extraña por naturaleza. Ambas, junto al gato, se encontraban en el cuarto de Ginny, en La Madriguera, todavía vestidas con el pijama, sin ganas de salir al comedor para desayunar.

Hermione no lo admitió en voz alta, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago porque finalmente hoy era el día: Pansy vendría a cenar con ella y los Weasley y, en consecuencia, no tenía nada de hambre. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que hacía más de diez minutos que no movía las hojas del libro que estaba "leyendo". Fue recién cuando dos dedos se aparecieron en su visión y chasquearon, casi golpeándole la nariz, que parpadeó desconcertada y volvió a la realidad.

—Ojalá poder quedarme viendo tu crisis interior toda la mañana, pero tengo hambre.

—Ve —resolvió, volviendo a mirar el libro—. Luego iré yo.

—¡Ah, no! —La regañó Ginny—. Mi madre se pondrá pesada si no te llevo conmigo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Por Merlín Hermione —dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella y la agarraba del brazo—. Harás que piense que estás enferma, o hasta muriendo, ya sabes cómo es...

Aunque lo intentó, sus quejas no evitaron que Ginny la arrastrara al comedor de la casa. Harry ya estaba en la mesa para cuando entraron, con el cabello incluso más desordenado de lo normal por estar recién levantado, y con sus lentes hacia arriba para poder restregarse uno de sus ojos.

—¡RONALD! —Gritó Molly, antes de girarse a las chicas y de forma abrupta cambiar a una sonrisa dulce—: Siéntense queridas, ya estoy sirviendo el desayuno.

—Gracias Molly —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Hiciste avena mamá? —Preguntó Ginny.

—Sí cariño.

Unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras: finalmente Ron apareció.

—¡Te dije que me ayudaras! —Se quejó la madre, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas para mostrar su enojo.

—¡Tenía que ir al baño! —Se defendió Ron.

—¡Permiso, permiso! —Gritó George, que estaba haciendo levitar una hilera de platos que lo seguían mientras caminaba.

Con un giro sobre sus talones, esquivó a Molly, y levantando la varita, ordenó a cada plato que se distribuyera por la mesa. Los gemelos eran mayores de edad ya, por lo que podían hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. No parecían estar interesados en dejar de hacer magia para cualquier cosa ahora que podían; Molly insistía en que se cansarían, pero ellos de momento se seguían viendo tan emocionados y alegres como el primer día. Hermione los envidiaba un poco, a ella le encantaría poder practicar hechizos fuera del colegio, en especial porque quería poder mostrarle todo lo que había aprendido a sus padres, que al ser muggles, no tuvieron oportunidad de verla hacer magia en directo (sin contar sus accidentes con magia salvaje cuando era niña).

—¿No somos unos hijos fabulosos? —Preguntó Fred con una sonrisa pícara, moviendo la varita para terminar de ordenar a las tazas que se colocaran en sus respectivos lugares.

Molly le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si no quisiera admitirlo, pero la suave sonrisa que se le escapaba delataba que para ella la respuesta era "sí".

—De vez en cuando —susurró. Eso hizo que Ginny soltara una risa y George se llevara una mano al pecho y abriera la boca de manera exagerada.

—¡Para madres así, quién necesita enemigos! —Exclamó Fred.

Molly resopló y movió las manos para callarlos y que todos se sentaran en la mesa. Hermione compartió una mirada cómplice con Harry, ambos nunca dejarían de sorprenderse y divertirse con la energía de los Weasley.

Arthur entró al cuarto entonces, con el periódico y correo en mano.

—Buen día a todos —saludó.

—Buen día papá —devolvieron todos los pelirrojos, a diferencia de Harry y Hermione que simplemente dijeron "Buen día".

—¿Emocionados por regresar a clases mañana? —Preguntó Arthur una vez que se sentó y su esposa le sirvió un poco de té.

—Más les vale estudiar seriamente —regañó Molly—. Tanto para los ÉXTASIS como para los TIMOS —mientras habló, sus ojos severos se posaron primero en los gemelos y luego en Ron.

Ginny sonrió, sintiéndose la más afortunada del comedor, hasta que Fred y George le recordaron que el año que viene le tocaría a ella enfrentarse a esto, y terminó refunfuñando entre cucharadas de avena.

Todos comieron con una agradable conversación llena de risas (Hermione, con tanto alboroto, hasta había olvidado sus nervios). Arthur no tardó en preguntarle a Harry y ella sobre artefactos muggles nuevos, en especial sobre las computadoras y teléfonos. "La nueva moda muggle", según sus palabras, un tema sobre el que los había vuelto locos durante todas las vacaciones de Pascua. No había manera de hacer que el hombre entendiera las explicaciones. Además, Hermione se abstuvo de comentarle que dudaba que "moda" fuera la palabra correcta para describir la evolución tecnológica que estaba atravesando la sociedad.

—¿Tu amiga vendrá a las seis, verdad Hermione? —Preguntó Molly.

Hermione asintió, mientras los gemelos comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa para ir a su habitación. Arthur ya se había movido al fondo de la cocina, ordenando las cosas que quedaron sobre la mesada. Fue cuando Molly se alejó y se unió a su esposo, que Ron habló:

—Ja, amiga...

Harry y Ginny no tardaron en reírse.

—¿Tú también eres su amiga, Ginny? —Preguntó Harry, levantando sus cejas para exagerar.

—Chicos —se quejó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Lo soy! Pero no sé si soy tan cercana a ella como Parkinson —meditó, poniendo una mueca inocente.

—No son graciosos —intentó de nuevo Hermione.

—No te enojes —dijo Harry, la diversión era clara en sus ojos.

—Si tienes novia, acepta las consecuencias —se excusó Ron.

Bufó, avergonzada.

—¡Ella no...! —Inició, pero perdió fuerza al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, Pansy no era su novia.

Los demás volvieron a reír, mientras caminaban hacia el patio para jugar quidditch. Y aunque Hermione los siguió y se sentó en su lugar de siempre para verlos practicar, no se sentía muy arraigada a la tierra. Ella no era estúpida, sabía que eran algo. ¿Pero novias? ¿Lo eran ya? ¿Quería que lo fueran? ¿Debería preguntarle a Pansy? ¿Era esa palabra algo que se pactaba o que simplemente es, sin necesidad de aclarar nada?

Quizá no necesitaba hacerse esa última pregunta: daba igual la respuesta, ella necesitaba que este tema se aclarara en un futuro cercano. Indiferentemente de si la respuesta era "sí" o "no", solo quería saber dónde estaba parada ahora mismo.

. . .

Ginny ocupaba el baño, estaba duchándose. Hermione miró la ropa que había traído a La Madriguera y se preguntó cómo se vestiría Pansy esta noche. Era, obviamente, una reunión informal, similar al Gran Comedor, así que no iba a ser muy diferente a la ropa que usaba en Hogsmeade. ¿Vestiría de negro? Ella siempre lo hacía. Quizá algo de verde, haciendo honor a Slytherin.

—La ropa no muerde, Hermione —dijo Ginny, obligándola a salir de sus cavilaciones.

Ginny se movió hasta su cama. Estaba con una toalla envuelta y mojaba el suelo con pequeñas gotas de agua al caminar por culpa de su cabello húmedo. Hermione no lograba entender todavía por qué la chica no se secaba bien luego de salir de la ducha. ¿Qué necesidad había de empapar todo?

Mientras Ginny se vestía, volvió a mirar su ropa y se decidió a agarrar uno de sus jeans más nuevos y una de las camisetas que estaban arriba en la pila. No tenía mucho caso enredarse en eso, no es que hubiera mucha variedad en sus pertenencias (en especial cuando sus mejores prendas estaban en casa de sus padres, y no en su baúl). Se metió al baño, llevando la ropa consigo. A diferencia de su mejor amiga, a ella no le gustaba ir de un lado al otro en toalla. En su dormitorio en Hogwarts, solía hacer lo mismo, antes de iniciar a usar el baño de prefectos. Todas sus compañeras le solían decir que tenían lo mismo, así que no debería preocuparse tanto, pero a Hermione eso le daba igual, no le gustaba desnudarse frente a otros y no lograrían convencerla de lo contrario.

Se odió bastante a sí misma cuando su mente se preguntó si Pansy sería desinhibida en estos temas. ¿Pasearía por su dormitorio en Slytherin así como Ginny hizo minutos atrás? Sin duda Hermione no quería pensar en eso. Menos que menos quería imaginarlo. Y peor aún, odiaba recordar la carta de Pansy con su estúpida broma al final: "No hagas cosas extrañas".

Se metió a la ducha, sin querer revisar en el espejo si estaba ruborizada. Estaba pensando demasiado, no tenía caso darle tantas vueltas todas las situaciones. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su novia, que al mismo tiempo no lo era porque no lo habían pactado, iba a venir a cenar con ella, sus mejores amigos y los Weasley, que eran prácticamente sus segundos padres. Y absolutamente no quería pensar en que se quedaría a dormir. ¿Por qué la señora Weasley tuvo que tener esa idea? ¿Por qué era tan amable e invitaba a Pansy? Cuando Molly se lo propuso, Hermione se sintió culpable, pero no se atrevió a decir que no. 

¡Es que, no debería haberla invitado a dormir! Hermione y Pansy eran más que amigas. Era inmoral. ¿Estaría, en cierta forma, desobedeciendo a sus padres hoy? No es que se lo hubieran dicho explícitamente alguna vez, pero por algo separaban a Hermione de Harry y Ron por las noches desde siempre, porque generalmente los chicos y las chicas se gustaban, y claramente no van a incentivar eso. Si ella fuera novia de Ron o de Harry, ningún adulto aceptaría bajo ningún concepto que compartan habitación, así que ningún adulto debería ofrecerle dormir con su novia ahora (¡Novia que al mismo tiempo no lo era! ¡Agh! A Hermione ya le dolía la cabeza).

Aunque, si no sucedía nada, no era su culpa y no estaba mal... ¿No? Era solo dormir. Y Ginny estaría también con ella. Nada "extraño" iba a suceder. ¿Así que, por qué preocuparse? Soltó un suspiro. "No es la gran cosa" se dijo a sí misma, "solo estoy un poco nerviosa porque es una situación nueva, pero debo ser racional y dejar de preocuparme".

—¿No estás haciendo nada raro, verdad Hermione?

Sintió su rostro explotar con un vivo color rojo. ¡Se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos demasiado tiempo!

—¡Ginny! —Chilló indignada.

La otra, que le había hablado a través de la puerta, soltó una sonora carcajada y no volvió a decir nada más. De nuevo suspiró. ¿El mundo se estaba burlando de ella? Por un momento pensó que Ginny se refería a la broma de Pansy, pero era imposible. Nadie además de Hermione había leído la carta. Fue una coincidencia. Ginny y Pansy eran más parecidas de lo que seguro imaginaban.

Extraño. Raro. Simples bromas. ¿Pero, y hablando en serio? Eran besos de momento, ¿pero sería algo más en el futuro? ¿Quería que sea algo más? ¿Por eso le preocupaba tanto que Pansy se quedara a dormir esta noche?

Su propio rostro debía ser un poema en estos momentos, y se metió bajo el agua, queriendo borrar cualquier rastro de eso.

. . .

Estaba conversando con Fred y Harry, los tres sentados en las escaleras e ignorando la existencia de los sillones. O bueno, los chicos hablaban y Hermione iba escuchando tramos de la conversación que tenían sobre quidditch. Por tercera vez en un corto periodo de tiempo, se restregó las manos en sus pantalones. Quería decir que era por el calor, ya que era probablemente la noche más calurosa desde que el invierno había terminado; pero la verdadera causa eran los nervios. Ni siquiera estaba segura sobre por qué estaba nerviosa, ¿o en realidad estaba ansiosa y con ganas de verla?

¿A los Weasley les agradará Pansy? ¿Y si es al revés, si es Pansy a la que no le agradan los Weasley? ¿Qué debería hacer si Pansy se siente incómoda?

Como si la hubiera invocado de tanto pensar su nombre, apareció. Las llamas verdes de la chimenea llamaron la atención de Harry, Fred y Hermione. Pansy entró al cuarto mirando el suelo, y aprovechó a acomodar su cabello con un movimiento rápido, además de revisar superficialmente que su ropa no estuviera manchada. No tenía nada, pero aún así sacudió la tela como si limpiara algo.

Para haber estado pensando tanto hoy sobre el aspecto de Pansy, se sorprendió con no haber atinado en nada. No usaba ni una pisca de negro o verde. Tenía un vestido color azul pastel y zapatos blancos. Se veía realmente linda. Cuando al fin sus miradas se conectaron, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Y cuando Pansy comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, recordó que todavía estaba sentada en las escaleras.

—Hola Parkinson —saludó Harry.

—¿Parkinson? La chica es ya parte de la familia —se burló Fred—. Me alegra verte, Pansy.

Los tres más jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos, y se echaron a reír cuando él hizo una reverencia caballerosa y agregó "Bienvenida a mi humilde morada".

—¡Pansy llegó, mamá! —Gritó entonces, mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina, probablemente para ir a avisarle la noticia a Molly como una persona civilizada, con Fred siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Me alegra verte —habló Hermione.

—Oh por favor, puedes hacerlo mejor que Fred Weasley.

La sonrisa burlona de Pansy, también le estaba resultando hermosa. Casi quiso reír. Estuvo tan nerviosa... Pero ahora solo podía pensar en que estaba feliz de verla y todas sus preocupaciones parecían demasiado lejanas. Avanzó unos pasos y la abrazó. Por la altura, su cabeza quedó muy cerca del cuello de Pansy, permitiéndole una pequeña probada de su perfume antes de separarse de ella, con una sonrisa. ¿Había dejado de sonreír desde que llegó? No estaba segura.

—Nunca te había visto con vestido.

—¿Y en el baile?

—¡Demasiado formal! —Se quejó—. No cuenta.

—Si tu lo dices... —concedió—. Estoy feliz de al fin poder usarlos, me resultan demasiado cómodos.

—Y te quedan muy bien.

Eso sorprendió a Pansy, pero se recuperó a los pocos segundos, desviando la mirada.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Terminaron de coquetear? —Preguntó Ginny, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

—Nosotras no estábamos...

—Ni lo intentes Hermione —la detuvo, y después de un rápido repaso a Pansy, agregó: —Odio admitirlo, pero no está mal. ¿Dónde compraste ese vestido?

—En un viaje a Estados Unidos.

—Tú y tu ropa de millonaria —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Para tu información, no me costó mucho. Es un vestido común y corriente.

—Pero sigue siendo de Estados Unidos —ante esa respuesta, Pansy resopló con media sonrisa—. De todas formas, no te envidio, el azul no es mi color. No me gusta cómo queda con mi cabello.

Hermione no se interesó mucho en la conversación sobre moda, pero se alegró de verdad de ver que Pansy estaba hablando con su mejor amiga cómodamente. Sobre el tema en discusión, para sí misma meditó que sí, que el vestido no era la gran cosa: era suelto, cómodo, un típico vestido primaveral; pero en Pansy se veía hermoso. Además, casi no llevaba maquillaje esa noche, más allá del delineado. ¿Se podría decir que este era el claro ejemplo de la frase "menos es más"? ¿O estaba apreciándolo así porque estaba enamorada? Un cosquilleo en el pecho floreció ante ese pensamiento: enamorada.

La señora Weasley no tardó en aparecer, todavía con el delantal de la cocina puesto, junto con el resto de las personas de la casa. Molly, sonriendo cálidamente a Pansy, se acercó y la abrazó como si la conociera de toda la vida. Todos los adolescentes se rieron ante lo curioso que era ver a la siempre imponente Pansy, congelada y con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal muestra de afecto de una desconocida, olvidando responder al gesto.

—Gracias por invitarme señora Weasley —dijo Pansy una vez liberada—. Escuché demasiadas veces que tu comida es maravillosa, no puedo esperar a probarla.

—Oh, exageras —desestimó Molly con una sonrisa aún más grande (sorprendemente, era posible)—. Eres divina. Por favor, puedes llamarme Molly.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos ante la escena, incrédula. A veces tenía que recordarse a sí misma que Pansy era una Slytherin. La sonrisa y la gesticulación amable y humilde que mostró al hablarle a Molly, fue demasiado parecida a la actitud que tomó al conocer a sus padres en la estación de trenes. Tal como los señores Granger, Molly Weasley fue engatusada.

—¿Esa es Parkinson? —Murmuró Ron, mirando la situación como si en lugar de Pansy, Molly estuviera hablando con una araña.

—Imposible —respondió Harry, boquiabierto—. No sé que clase de criatura del infierno está en el salón en estos momentos, pero sin duda no es Parkinson.

Hermione levantó la mano para cubrirse la boca, no queriendo reírse.

. . .

Molly se había esmerado. En cuanto llegó la hora de cenar, había tantos platos diferentes que dudaba que pudiera probar un poco de todo. Comenzaba a sospechar que la presencia de Pansy había puesto un poco nerviosa a Molly, ya que además, habían cubiertos y platos que solían usar los Weasley en fiestas. Miró de reojo a Pansy, que aunque nunca había sido extremadamente educada, estaba sentada con una postura recta. Hermione conocía a Molly, a veces sospechaba que la entendía mejor que su propio hijo Ron. A ella le importaba lo que pensaran de su familia, nunca en un extremo por supuesto, pero era muy recelosa. ¿Y de golpe tenía a un Parkinson en su mesa? ¿Una persona que fue educada en lujos y modales impecables? Cualquiera podría sumar dos más dos y entender la situación.

—¿Qué piensas? —Murmuró Hermione, mientras los Weasley a su alrededor peleaban entre ellos.

—Deja algo de pollo, Ron —lo amenazaron dos gemelos a la vez.

—Esto es como el Gran Comedor, pero en miniatura —respondió Pansy en un susurro también.

—¿Por la comida?

—Y adolescentes peleando.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—¿Uh? —Se desconcertó Pansy—. Claro.

—¿No hay sal? Traeré la sal —dijo Arthur.

—Quédate en el asiento —lo regañó Molly—. La comida ya tiene sal, no seas cabeza dura.

Pansy soltó una risa.

—Mi mamá no sabe cocinar —comentó por lo bajo, mirando a Hermione—. Al principio hasta olvidaba, y yo también, ponerle sal a la comida.

—Te sentirás en un restaurante ahora, entonces —se burló.

—Y me alegra —suspiró—. De no ponerle condimentos a la comida, mi mamá pasó a ponerle demasiado. Está probando poner más que sal ahora. En la cena de ayer, por ejemplo, no sé qué rayos hizo, pero estaba demasiado picante. Literalmente terminé llorando, Hermione.

—¿Qué preparó?

—Sopa.

—¿Cómo consiguió hacer la sopa picante? —Se carcajeó Hermione.

—¿Alguien dijo sopa picante? —Preguntó Fred.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —Se unió George.

—Una maravillosa idea para una broma —dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

—Nota mental para no volver a comer sopa en esta casa —acotó Ginny.

—Por favor coman —invitó Molly—, que se enfriará.

Ella no tuvo que repetir la frase dos veces, enseguida todos se sirvieron comida en los platos. Hermione apretó los labios conteniendo una risa al ver cómo Pansy miraba a Ron engullir su comida.

—Come igual que un pato —destacó, cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de Hermione.

Harry, que estaba sentado al lado de Pansy también, y justo estaba bebiendo algo de jugo de calabaza, casi escupió la bebida, ahogándose con la risa.

—¿Wue pasa arry? —Preguntó Ron.

—Traga antes de hablar Ronald —lo retó Molly.

Harry tenía los ojos llorosos, en una mezcla de risa e irritación por casi haberse ahogado.

Cuando llegó el momento del postre, Hermione se sentía demasiado llena. Harry y Ron incluso estaban reclinados contra los respaldos de sus sillas. Mientras Molly servía unos brownies en los platos (para ponerles un poco de helado de vainilla arriba), preguntó:

—Por cierto, Pansy. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Todo bien en casa?

—Oh, sí. Muy bien. No hice nada en especial, solo mi madre y yo.

Molly asintió, mientras extendía uno de los platos hacia su derecha, dejándolo para Arthur, el cual, aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de curiosidad ante la mención de la madre de Pansy. Hermione se sintió incómoda, después de todo, sin duda Molly y Arthur habían leído El Profeta. Aún así, los adultos no insistieron, y si Pansy notó o le molestó el tema de conversación, no lo demostró.

—¿Estuviste estudiando para los TIMOS? Como Hermione y los chicos —siguió Molly, extendiendo ahora dos platos de postre para los gemelos.

—Claro, los chicos estudiando —susurró Ginny con una risita, ganándose una mirada de regaño de su madre.

Pansy hizo una mueca de disgusto. A medida que había transcurrido la cena, fue mostrando un poco más de sus formas de reaccionar de siempre.

—Mi madre recordó de golpe que estoy en quinto año, se había olvidado de que se acercaban exámenes importantes —dijo, miró a Hermione de reojo por un segundo antes de seguir—: Así que, me estuvo persiguiendo estos últimos tres días para hablarme sobre la importancia de los TIMOS todo el tiempo. ¿Tengo que decir a quién me recordó?

—Hermione —dijeron Harry y el resto de los jóvenes Weasley al mismo tiempo, comenzando a reír.

—Me alegra ver que ella también se preocupa por tus exámenes —esta vez, extendió otros dos platos, hacia Hermione y Pansy—. Estoy segura de que te irá excelente y no le causarás dolores de cabeza a tu madre.

—¿Es esa una indirecta? —Preguntó George.

—¿Tu madre estudió, verdad? —Se unió Arthur a la conversación, mientras Molly terminaba de servir el último postre para sí misma—. Me refiero a una especialización fuera de Hogwarts. Escuché rumores.

—Estudió muchas cosas en realidad. Con todo el dinero de mi papá era innecesario que ella tuviera un trabajo así que cuando no estaba viajando o con nosotros, aprovechaba para estudiar.

—¿En serio? —Hermione se sorprendió de que todavía quedaran tantas cosas sobre la familia Parkinson que fueran tan destacables.

—Cosas sobre literatura y gramática más que nada, no recuerdo cómo se llamaban esos estudios la verdad, nombres bastante largos... Varios idiomas también, ella odiaba no usar el idioma del país que visitaba. Incluso obtuvo una Maestría en Encantamientos —comentó mientras comía un bocado de brownie.

—Siempre pensé que las esposas de los sangre pura eran... Ya sabes... Esposas trofeos.

—¡Fred! —Gritó Molly.

—¿Y qué hace en San Mungo entonces? —Preguntó Ron.

—Ronald —gruñó la madre de nuevo.

—Fue más que nada falta de experiencia. Como dije, nunca trabajó —contestó Pansy, que contrariamente a lo que se esperaba, se veía bastante tranquila con el tema.

—Así que los Slytherin pueden ser inteligentes, quién lo diría —bromeó Ginny.

—Pansy es inteligente —contestó Hermione, antes de que la aludida pudiera hacerlo.

—Y de todas formas, mi mamá fue Ravenclaw.

—Eres hija de una Ravenclaw —dijo Ginny con media sonrisa, fascinada con la información.

—Andrómeda es de Slytherin y Tonks de Hufflepuff —le recordó Harry, sin despegar los ojos de su propio plato.

En respuesta Ginny se encogió de hombros y se tragó casi medio brownie de un bocado. Hermione comió un poco de helado sin brownie, y mientras lo saboreaba, notó que Pansy ya había terminado el suyo. Enarcó una ceja ante eso, cosa que la otra notó.

—¿Qué? Me gustan más las cosas dulces.

—No dije nada —se defendió Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Es obvio que me estás comparando con los Weasley.

—Bueno, según recuerdo, Fred dijo que ya eres parte de la familia.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos, bufando, por lo que Hermione soltó una risa.

. . .

De golpe Hermione recordó por qué se puso nerviosa al inicio del día. Pansy estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, mirando a su alrededor (técnicamente era una de las camas de Ginny, pero estuvo durmiendo allí todas las vacaciones, por lo que era temporalmente suya). El cuarto tenía bastantes cosas rojas, haciendo honor a Gryffindor, pero también muchas cosas color verde, gracias al equipo de quidditch favorito de Ginny: las Arpías de Holyhead.

—¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó Ginny, mientras revolvía cosas de su armario.

—Navideño —concluyó Pansy.

—Qué mal me caes —masculló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ginny fue la primera en ir al baño, y en cuanto quedaron solas, Hermione se removió inquieta. Miró el vestido de Pansy unos segundos.

—¿Necesitas ropa?

Pansy ladeó la cabeza.

—Para dormir —balbuceó Hermione—. Qué tonterías digo, claro que necesitas. Obviamente no vas a dormir con vestido. Tuve que haberte dicho que traigas algo, te prestaré ropa cómoda. No te preocupes —abrió su baúl, comenzando a remover la ropa—. Seguro que tengo algo que me quede grande... Es decir, eres más alta que yo.

Una risa interrumpió sus palabras. Pansy estaba sujetándose el estómago mientras reía. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿Era porque Hermione estaba nerviosa?

—¿Qué? —Se indignó.

Pansy no respondió, solo se levantó y se acercó a Hermione.

—¿Encontraste algo?

Confundida, asintió y sacó un short y una camiseta.

—Gracias —dijo, agarrando las prendas—. ¿Quieres que yo te de mi pijama a cambio?

—¿Cómo? —Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

—No soy tonta, había traído un cambio de ropa. No sé si recuerdas que eres bruja y existe la magia, magia con la que, por ejemplo, se crean cosas como bolsos y bolsillos de grandes tamaños que te permiten llevar cualquier cosa de manera disimulada.

—Oh —se le escapó, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza inundaba su cuerpo. Sin palabras, extendió la mano para recuperar su ropa.

—¿Quieres que la estreche?

—No seas idiota —masculló—. Guardaré la ropa. Dámela.

—No, gracias.

—¿Cómo que no gracias?

—Prefiero usar tu ropa. Es más divertido.

Hermione no supo qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar, pero Pansy no le prestó atención, comenzando a moverse hacia la cama nuevamente.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te preste mi pijama? —Insistió.

—No, no quiero —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y luego llevó sus manos a uno de los bordes de su vestido. "¿Qué está haciendo?" pensó, y cuando comenzó a deslizar la ropa hacia abajo, se tensó y giró tan rápido como pudo, dándole la espalda. "¿Se está cambiando de ropa?" se preguntó, "¿No le importa desvestirse así? ¿Dónde está Ginny?". Comenzaba a sentirse ridícula al estar mirando la pared como si fuera normal. Sin girar la cabeza, vio para su derecha, preguntándose para donde podría moverse para escabullirse.

—¿Nerviosa, Granger?

Hermione dio un pequeño saltito del susto, ya que le habían hablado muy cerca de la oreja, y Pansy se volvió a reír. Cuando volteó a verla, se quejó:

—¡Eres...! Agh.

Miró al suelo, todavía avergonzada para mirarle la cara. Y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar notar que Pansy de verdad estaba vestida con su ropa. La cual también le quedaba muy bien, y no tan holgada como a ella. ¿Era posible? ¿Quizá por no haber visto a Pansy luego de varios días, ahora con cualquier trozo de ropa la impresionaba?

Aún cuando a Hermione su madre le había insistido muchas veces en que era tonto que comprara ropa de talle más grande, ahora comenzaba a agradecer haber hecho esa tontería. La verdadera causa era solo que le gustaba poder tener ropa más suelta para los días en los que se quedaba todo el día encerrada en casa, pero este giro de los acontecimientos no estaba mal. Soltó un suspiro. Pansy era hermosa, eso era lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos.

—Baño libre —avisó Ginny, y luego se tiró de espaldas en la cama con poca gracia.

—Genial —graznó Hermione, y escapó hacia el baño.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, se dejó caer contra esta y tomó una bocanada de aire. Se restregó el rostro, frustrada. ¡Estaba exagerando la situación, no era la gran cosa haber visto un amago de Pansy de desnudarse! Y ella para nada en lo absoluto tenía curiosidad.

Se cepilló los dientes y se lavó el rostro, y cuando estuvo segura de que ya sus mejillas volvieron a su color normal, salió, para permitirle a Pansy usar el baño también. Ignoró al sonrisa engreída que le dedicó Pansy al pasar a su lado, y estuvo por hablarle a Ginny, hasta que se distrajo con las camas. Estaban unidas.

—¿Cómo pensabas que íbamos a dormir? ¿Una en el suelo? —Preguntó Ginny, que logró atajar sus pensamientos.

—Bueno... ¿Si?

—Ni te emociones, yo iré en el medio.

Hermione miró entonces a Ginny, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No me emocioné.

—Ajá —le dio la razón, con un tono burlón.

Cuando ambas se acomodaron en la cama, Pansy salió.

—Ahora que estamos todas —dijo Ginny, palmeando el espacio libre en la cama para indicarle a Pansy que se una—. ¡Tendremos una charla de chicas!

Ambas enarcaron sus cejas ante la idea de Ginny.

—Mañana nos levantamos temprano —le recordó Hermione.

—Es obvio que tú solo quieres preguntarnos cosas —agregó Pansy—. Y honestamente, no veo utilidad en decirte qué hice y qué no con Hermione.

—Por Merlín. ¿Estoy teniendo una pijamada con dos abuelas?

—¿Ella quiere saber sobre nosotras? —Hermione se sentía perdida.

Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco, y murmuró: —Buena suerte con ella. Lo necesitarás.

—Te estoy escuchando Ginny.

—Gracias, todo apoyo ante esta difícil causa es bien recibido.

—Pansy —gruñó.

—Ojalá pudiéramos hacer más. Pero su mojigatería es peor que la mismísima viruela de dragón —agregó Ginny.

—Por favor dime que no es contagiosa. ¡No puedo permitirme caer en tal desgracia! —Siguió Pansy.

—Buenas noches a ambas —dijo con un tono molesto, girándose para darles la espalda.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo —continuó Ginny ignorando a Hermione—. ¿Qué es lo que más te llama la atención en este momento?

—Bueno, los shorts de Hermione son...

Las palabras de Pansy fueron interrumpidas, y tanto ella como Ginny gritaron "¡Au!". Ambas habían recibido en la cara un almohadazo, y luego no pudieron controlar las carcajadas. El par de idiotas estaba intentando sacarla de quicio. "Para eso sí se unen" se lamentó Hermione.

—Tú lo has pedido Hermione Granger —la voz de Ginny sonó maliciosa, una vez se calmaron—. ¡Guerra de almohadas!

Hermione estuvo por negarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Pansy le devolvió el golpe. Ginny entonces usó su propia almohada también, para golpearla. Antes de darse cuenta, las tres estuvieron en una gran batalla. Todo parecía indicar que no se dormirían pronto, pero valía la pena. La sonrisa de Pansy, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo. Su cabello, en esta extraña ocasión, estaba más desordenado. Tampoco tenía ya maquillaje, se lo había quitado para dormir. La sonrisa ladina que esbozaba mientras forcejeaba con Ginny atrapó su atención.

Maldición, Hermione quería besarla. Pero fue solo otro almohadazo en la cara lo único que recibió, lo cual, curiosamente, era bueno también. Las tres se estaban divirtiendo. Se sentía en una dicha por esta noche.


	34. [32] Pansy: La calma antes de la tormenta.

**32.**

**Pansy:**

_La calma antes de la tormenta._

Pansy se removió, y al hacerlo, sintió que algo aprisionaba su brazo. Abrió sus ojos, odiando la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Cuando logró enfocar su vista, vio a Ginny Weasley usando su brazo como almohada, cortándole la circulación. Chasqueó con la lengua, fastidiada, y dio un tirón para quitársela de encima sin importarle si se despertaba por eso. Pero la pelirroja tenía el sueño pesado, así que solo balbuceó y se encogió en la cama, acomodándose en posición fetal.

Bostezó. No estaba segura de cuánto había dormido. ¿Tres horas? Ginny Weasley era peor que un niño rebosante de energía, se comportaba como si hubiera comido su propio peso en azúcar; una vez había terminado la guerra de almohadas ayer en la noche (la cual Pansy ganó), se había puesto a parlotear, evitando que tanto Hermione como ella pudieran ignorarla y dormir. Aunque no podía quejarse, se había terminado enganchando en la conversación con ambas Gryffindor.

En la esquina opuesta a ella, estaba Hermione durmiendo. Recostada boca abajo, bien en el borde (seguro un mal movimiento podría hacerla caer de la cama). No parecía una posición cómoda, y Pansy apostaba que llegó a dormir así por culpa de cierta pelirroja que pateaba en sueños. Su cabello estaba más enredado de lo normal y su boca ligeramente entreabierta, tuvo que sonreír ante eso.

Fue sin duda una noche de sueño horrible y nada reparadora, y aún así disfrutó cada segundo.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y se fue al baño (llevándose la ropa que había usado ayer con ella). Cepillarse los dientes, peinarse... Cuando llegó el momento de quitarse el pijama improvisado, se le escapó una sonrisa. Hermione era vergonzosa, la reacción que tuvo cuando se estuvo por cambiar le resultó hilarante. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, agradecía que se hubiera volteado. Estaba acostumbrada a vestirse frente a otros. ¿Qué estudiante de Hogwarts no lo estaba? Además de Hermione, claro. Realmente no lo pensó mucho en ese momento y estuvo por hacer lo mismo... El problema es que no habría sido lo mismo cambiarse de ropa frente a Ginny Weasley que Hermione.

¿Qué habría hecho si Hermione no se hubiera dado media vuelta para darle privacidad? Porque en cuanto se giró para mirar a la pared, Pansy se congeló, recordando frente a quién estaba, y había enrojecido con intensidad. Por suerte Hermione no vio eso. Casi se desnudaba frente a su novia, y fue un golpe directo a la realidad. Siempre bromea sobre eso, incluso ayer, diciéndole "¿Nerviosa Granger?" como si ella misma no lo hubiera estado. Pero... En algún momento dejaría de ser una broma. ¿Cómo se llegaba a ese paso? ¡Por Merlín, hasta su madre lo había insinuado días atrás! Cosa que le daba bastante repelús, detestaba que Aurora fuera tan "libre" para hablar de sexo. Hasta la había acorralado el día anterior a la cena con los Weasley para hablar sobre relaciones seguras y consensuadas. "No es la solución separarte de todas las chicas para evitar lo que sí o sí va a pasar, es mejor decirte las cosas como son y que tú seas responsable", le había dicho antes de ponerse a darle consejos y el permiso para quedarse a dormir en La Madriguera. Todavía sentía la humillación consumirla al recordar su advertencia final: "Confío en que no harás nada allí. No es el lugar ni el momento, y estaría muy decepcionada de ti si rompieras mi confianza así". ¡Pansy no tenía intención de hacer nada en primer lugar!

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando de desvariar. La ropa que usaba ahora olía a lavanda, tal como esperaba. Hermione no se ponía perfumes, solo se encargaba de que sus prendas tuvieran este característico olor a lavanda. Y otras veces, cuando se había bañado recientemente, se llegaban a sentir también los productos que usaba para el cabello. Los cuales solían variar, por lo que seguro no tenía uno en especial que prefiriera usar. Hermione la hacía pensar en suavidad y tranquilidad, en lo cómodo y práctico; le gustaba.

Le estaba comenzando a molestar entonces de la idea de tener que devolver las prendas prestadas, pero aún así se la quitó y buscó entre sus cosas su propia ropa. Para este día no había traído otro vestido, sino unos pantalones y una camiseta, ya que resultaba más cómodo para las varias horas de viaje en tren que le esperaban.

Cuando salió del baño, dejó la ropa de Hermione doblada en un rincón y guardó sus propias pertenencias. Se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se había mudado al lado vacío de la cama que había dejado, pero aun así Hermione seguía acurrucada en el borde, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Se sentó en una de las puntas de la cama, sin estar segura de qué hacer. No escuchaba ruido fuera del cuarto, así que imaginaba que todavía los demás seguían dormidos. Dudaba que el lugar pudiera estar silencioso con, aunque sea, un pelirrojo despierto.

La casa de los Weasley era bastante acogedora. Un desastre también, lleno de baratijas y cosas de colores que Pansy personalmente consideraba poco estéticas, pero se sentía como un hogar, y eso lo hacía bonito. La cena con ellos fue cálida y entretenida, incluso cuando le hablaron sobre Aurora, no se sintió juzgada, sino que lo interpretó como una pregunta que demostraba preocupación por ella. ¡Cosa bastante desconcertante, cabe aclarar! Había ido a casa de amigos antes, pero los padres de ellos no solían ser así. Generalmente preguntaban con la segunda intención de comparar las diferentes familias, de ver quién tenía mejores notas, cuál había tenido mejores vacaciones... Pero los Weasley no fueron así. Y lo más curioso es que no tenían ni una causa para ser tan hospitalarios con ella: Pansy Parkinson. Su nombre, ese apellido que no había tenido problemas en mirarlos sobre el hombro y tacharlos como "traidores de sangre". O fuera de eso, había tenido varios altercados con Ginny y Ron Weasley, así que la madre de ellos no debería haber tenido ninguna razón para haberla recibido así: con un abrazo más caluroso que cualquiera que le hayan dado incluso sus propios padres. Los Weasley tenían demasiado buen corazón para su propio bien. Hermione también era demasiado buena, e incluso Potter. Pansy sonrió para sí misma. Deseaba poder estar retribuyendo lo que todos le estaban dando. No se lo merecía, pero aun así la hacían sentir bienvenida. ¡A todos los tontos Gryffindor no les importaba el pasado y la trataban así! Eran entrañables. Ahora se sentía bastante idiota de haber dudado de si sería buena idea ir a La Madriguera.

Hermione se movió, llamando su atención. Hizo una mueca por la luz de la ventana y cuando abrió uno de sus ojos, Pansy le sonrió.

—Buenos días.

En respuesta, Hermione se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Deja de mirarme recién levantada —se quejó con la voz ronca por el sueño.

—No te estaba mirando, solo me di cuenta que despertaste.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, restregándose los ojos.

—Buenos días —murmuró, y en cuanto vio la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Pansy, se levantó, diciendo "Te detesto" antes de meterse al baño.

No la miró, e ignoró la risa de Pansy con un semblante abochornado mientras volvía a salir del baño tan pronto como entró, para buscar su ropa y poder cambiarse el pijama. Un maullido se escuchó cuando Pansy quedó sola (y con la momia dormida tras ella). Crookshanks también se había levantado ya.

. . .

Hermione la convenció de salir, ya que no quería hablar en la habitación y despertar a Ginny Weasley. Para su sorpresa, no se detuvieron en el comedor o el salón, sino que fue guiada hasta el patio. El color verde comenzaba a florecer y tomar vida, después de haberse quemado durante meses con la nieve. El cielo estaba despejado, y el dorado del Sol obligó a Pansy a parpadear con fuerza varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Notó a Hermione estremecerse, pero no se quejó ni dio indicios de querer volver a entrar. Las mañanas estaban todavía lejos de ser cálidas, y en contraste con el día anterior, era difícil creer que horas antes hizo tanto calor.

—¿Cómo está tu madre?

El día iniciaba fuerte. Hermione mordió directo al tema delicado. No se atrevió a hablarlo frente a los Weasley, tampoco en cartas. Recién ahora lo hacía, mirándola a los ojos con un gesto compasivo y amable.

—Tenías razón —concedió—. Estaba muy enojada con ella.

Respiró por la nariz profundamente y el frío que la recorrió hasta los pulmones casi consiguió que arrugara su nariz, por incomodidad.

Habría deseado que muchas cosas fueran diferentes con su madre. Ya de por sí, ojalá nunca hubieran tenido que vivir juntas la muerte de Narcisso. Pero sucedió. También todo lo demás: la distanciación entre ellas, el dolor, el egoísmo. Cuando se quedó sola en su habitación luego de llorar en brazos de su madre, después de vomitar todo lo negativo, se sintió hueca. Si algo hubiera caído sobre su pecho, se preguntaba si lo habría escuchado golpear el fondo, o si sería tan lejano y profundo, que no lo habría notado. La mano de Hermione sí la sintió. Ahora había algo tangible, los reconfortantes y cálidos dedos que acariciaron y se entrelazaron con los suyos. Apretó la mano, aferrándose.

No creía merecer nada de esto. ¿Qué ganaba Hermione aquí? Pansy seguía subiendo en euforia día a día, y dudaba que el piso pudiera ser tan firme como para evitar caer. Mientras más felicidad, más dolería al final. Esta mañana parecía haberse despertado melancólica.

—Ya no sé si sigo estando enojada —agregó.

Gritó y le tiró en cara a Aurora todo. Ya no le quedaba nada, pero eso no hacía que ahora todo con su madre estuviera bien. Hermione se movió y se sentó en los escalones de madera que terminaban en el pasto, los que conectaban la puerta de la casa con el exterior. Pansy la imitó.

—Mi mamá no hizo mucho por mí cuando papá murió —dijo, y se sumió en una pausa—. Se supone que tus padres te deberían amar por sobre todo. Y en realidad sé que mi mamá lo hace. Me ama a mí, a la vida, a todo. Es muy emocional, creo que también debe sufrir con igual intensidad, y en eso, olvidó que no todo lo que amaba murió.

El silencio del patio era tan estremecedor como la helada de la mañana. Vio incluso la piel erizada de Hermione, tenía frío. Pansy también. Aun así, permanecían calladas, Hermione solo quería saber lo que pensaba, no dar su opinión.

—Me sentí tan sola —murmuró—. Mi mamá igual. Pero ella decidió estarlo. Yo no, a mí me empujaron. Siento que ahora ella no merece mi compasión. Y también me di cuenta que la extrañaba mucho.

—Con el tiempo lograrás perdonarla —dijo Hermione.

Era probable que sí, después de todo ya iniciaba a perdonarla. No era tan simple como pedir disculpas, todavía dolía. Pero la extrañó, y aún con la rabia, no podría apartarla de su vida. Aurora es su madre, la única familia que le queda, así que si le prestaba atención, ella no podría rechazarlo. ¿Pero cómo ignorar tan grande decepción? 

Los últimos días, después de cenar entre risas con ella, en la oscuridad de su habitación, terminaba sintiendo la caída, de la cual no escuchaba el ruido del golpe. Era desesperante.

—Fuiste la primera persona que se acercó a mí —confesó, centrándose en cosas más positivas—, luego de todo lo que sucedió.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca estuvo en mis planes tomarle tanto cariño a una Slytherin presumida, obviamente —comentó con media sonrisa, una honesta. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo un rejunte entre lo amargo del fondo de su estómago y las cosquillas un poco más arriba, esas que siempre aparecían con Hermione—. Me diste curiosidad, quise entenderte, y antes de darme cuenta, me importabas.

—Me calmabas —Pansy aportó su visión, recordando el abrazo que Hermione le dio aquel día en la fuente—, cosa que me irritaba un poco.

Necesitaba que alguien le prestara atención, y Hermione lo hizo. Solo porque sí. Quería decirle que la quería por eso. No lo hizo, pero lo pensaba con ardor. Hermione era tan amable, tan inteligente... Era también obstinada, fastidiosa, hasta ligeramente petulante. Y la quería por eso. 

Nunca pensaría en decir que tenía suerte, ya que todas sus desgracias eran una prueba contundente de que no, que no nació para ser agraciada. Consideraba más bien, que estaba teniendo una oportunidad de expandir sus horizontes. Veía, desde donde estaba sentada, el cielo despejado y una línea perfecta de llanura, con un par de árboles que no hacían menos abierto el espacio. Tuvo el pequeño y tonto impulso de querer levantarse y correr hasta que le quemaran los pulmones, que por la humedad fría, sería más pronto que tarde. Vio de reojo a Hermione, todavía tenía en sus ojos los rastros del sueño. Mientras más se elevaba el Sol, menos dorada parecía la luz, volviéndose más blanquecina, y eso permitía que justo en esos momentos, los ojos castaños reflejaran el horizonte, como un pequeño espejo. También, parecía ser, que podía quedarse sentada y sentir que el pecho se le quemaba. En medio del campo, con La Madriguera a sus espaldas y un montón de comadrejas roncando (aun si no podía oírlas), Hermione, y el horizonte que le mostraba... Todo, prometía mucho. Esta era su oportunidad; una que, si se la hubieran ofrecido antes, la habría visto como una desgracia más.

Recordó a Draco, al Lago Negro de Hogwarts, a su reflejo oscuro en esas aguar turbulentas. Medio año después, en este preciso momento de la mañana, se vio espejada en los ojos de Hermione, que pronto se entrecerraron, incómodos por la luz directa del sol, aunque aún esforzándose para poder verla.

¿Esa era Pansy? Ojalá que sí. Quería ser ella, la persona que Hermione veía con cariño, esa que se merecía todo esto.

. . .

Fue Hermione la primera en quejarse del frío, diciéndole que entraran como si no hubiera sido ella la que las guio hacia afuera en primer lugar.

Los adultos ya estaban despiertos. Arthur Weasley contestaba unas cartas en la mesa, mientras que su esposa comenzaba los preparativos para el desayuno en la cocina. Ambos se sobresaltaron al verlas llegar.

—¡Vaya! ¿Estuvieron fuera todo este tiempo? —Preguntó el hombre, una vez sus ojos volvieron a su tamaño normal.

—Así que Hermione no es la única madrugadora —comentó Molly Weasley—. Tomen asiento. Los demás deberían despertar pronto.

—Incluso ya están vestidas para salir. ¿No les gustaría reemplazar a dos de nuestros hijos, mejor?

—¡Arthur! —Lo regañó con una sonrisa su esposa.

—Ellas saben que bromeo.

—¿Y si vamos a despertar a Ginny? —Le preguntó Hermione—. Nos lo debe, no nos dejó dormir nada.

Pansy no tenía un particular interés por buscar a la más pequeña de los pelirrojos. Pero tampoco le llamaba la atención sentarse solo con Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Cuando subían las escaleras, se chocaron con los gemelos.

—Señoritas —las saludó George.

—¿El desayuno no es abajo? —Bromeó Fred.

—Vamos a despertar a Ginny —explicó Hermione.

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada, la cual era cualquier cosa menos inocente. El par de sonrisas se extendió al unísono y se dieron media vuelta. ¿Quizá rumbo a su propia habitación? Ya que cuando entraron a la habitación de Ginny, ellos no estaban ahí.

—¡Aquí! —Dijeron dos voces a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

Los gemelos volvieron a hacer presencia. Tenían ahora entre manos varias pelotitas de color rojo.

—Muy parecido a lanzar un hechizo bombarda —explicó Fred cuando ambas chicas miraron los objetos.

—Sin la parte dolorosa —aclaró George—. A no ser que hablemos de molestias auditivas. Pero son menores.

—Hermione ya nos ha dicho muchas veces que no le gustan nuestros productos. ¿Pero no quieres verlos tú? Seguro querrás comprar alguno —dijo Fred mirándola a los ojos con chispeante ambición.

Pansy no tenía que voltear para saber que de manera silenciosa Hermione le estaba gritando "¡Ni se te ocurra!". Los gemelos, de todas formas, no tenían mucho interés por la respuesta de nadie. Lanzaron sin más preámbulos las pelotitas rojas hacia la cama y el sonido de varias explosiones hicieron que Ginny cayera de la cama y con los ojos abiertos como una lechuza, divisó a los gemelos. Parecía arder con profundo odio.

—¡GEORGE! ¡FRED! ¿DE NUEVO? —Resonó la voz de Molly Weasley desde el fondo.

Los pulmones de esa mujer debían estar ya demasiado acostumbrados a rugir tan fuerte. Otra puerta se abrió, mostrando el cabello de Harry hecho un lío y a Ron, que luchaba para que sus ojos dejen de cerrarse.

—¡Qué bien, todos despiertos! —Festejó George, como si no hubiera sido uno de los causantes de un gran caos.

"¿Será la sala común de Gryffindor así?" se preguntó Pansy, una vez todos bajaron las escaleras. Los leones parecían demasiado escandalosos. El ruido y el desastre eran bastante ajenos a las mazmorras de Slytherin, a no ser que hubiera un festejo. Pero todos los Gryffindor le estaban resultando tan revoltosos, que ahora se preguntaba si era cosa de ser Weasley o de vestir el color rojo.

Bebió un poco de té, mientras veía cómo de nuevo el Pato Weasley engullía todo lo que tenía cerca; era asquerosamente fascinante. Hermione estaba untando mermelada a un pan, eso le recordó que debía comer algo y la imitó.

—Se acerca el final de la Copa de Quidditch —Dijo Harry Potter.

—Vamos a ganar, sin duda —afirmó George.

—Ron, no te acobardes de nuevo —advirtió Fred.

El nombrado tenía demasiada comida en la boca como para protestar, pero los fulminó con la mirada para demostrar su punto. Cuando tragó, alardeó:

—Les recuerdo que soy una estrella del equipo. Salvé nuestro partido anterior, todos en Gryffindor me dedicaron una canción.

La tostada que Pansy estaba por morder quedó a la mitad de camino, porque la forma en que la vieron los gemelos la incomodó.

—¿Nuestros compañeros, eh? —Preguntó con ironía Fred.

Se alarmó, suplicando a los gemelos que se callaran con la mirada. Todos en la mesa veían, contrariamente, a los chicos con curiosidad e interés de más.

—Hay muchas versiones de una misma historia —siguió Fred mientras George reía de fondo—. Según la nuestra —se señaló a sí mismo y a su gemelo—, tú te estabas desfalleciendo en un baño de mujeres mientras la astucia de una Slytherin te salvó el trasero.

—¿Qué? —Enrojeció Ron Pato Weasley—. Ningún Slytherin me ayudó. ¿De qué hablan? ¡Ellos intentaban hacerme perder!

Pansy sopesó sus posibilidades de salir de la mesa. Ojalá le hubiera comprado a los gemelos esas bombarda de bromas, se las habría hecho tragar con gusto para que se callen.

—A Pansy se le ocurrió cambiar la letra de la canción —develó Fred.

Chasqueó con la lengua, mirando su té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, odiando y avergonzándose por la repentina atención de todos los ojos de la mesa.

—Hermione le pidió que se juntara con nosotros —continuó George—, y se le ocurrió la brillante idea.

—Angelina tuvo un poco que ver también, hay que admitirlo —acotó el otro gemelo—. Pero si Pansy no hubiera cantado en broma "La Quaffle consiguió atajar / A Weasley vamos a coronar", nadie te habría cantado nada hermanito.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Chilló Ginny con una carcajada.

—¿Es cierto? —Le preguntó Hermione, buscando en su rostro la verdad.

—Yo solo estaba bromeando —insistió en recordarles Pansy, sintiendo que la vergüenza se extendía a sus mejillas mientras más se agrandaba la sonrisa de Hermione—. No me mires así. Fue una tontería.

—¿Parkinson es la primera fan de Ron? —Preguntó Harry, apretando los dientes mientras reía.

—Claro que no —mascullaron al mismo tiempo Pansy y Ron. Y ante la coincidencia, se miraron con odio el uno al otro.

"Por qué sigo siendo amiga de todos estos" se quejó en su mente, mientras veía cómo Ron se cruzaba de brazos enojado y uno de los gemelos le lanzaba un pedacito de pan al pelo, para fastidiarlo más. Y ni hablar de las miradas que Ginny y Hermione le dedicaban, divertidas y fascinadas por el descubrimiento. "¿Amigos?" se asustó de golpe. Ella no los consideraba amigos. En lo absoluto. Solo se confundió de términos. Para nada era amiga de Ginny Weasley, que en esos momentos había rodeado sus hombros con su brazo, para consternarla más a propósito.

. . .

El caos era la definición de los Weasley, no tenía dudas ya, mientras veía los baúles levitar, a un gemelo decir "¡Espera! ¡Olvidé guardar esto!" y a Molly Weasley refunfuñar y quejarse de que a pesar de haberse levantado temprano, estaban atrasados. Pansy comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, además, ya que su madre había insistido en que ella llevaría sus cosas a la estación King's Cross, justificando que de todas formas habría ido para despedirla, con o sin baúl. No encontró la forma de decirle que no a Aurora. Ahora, estaba en ese lugar sin sus cosas y dependiendo de su madre. Nuevamente temía quedarse plantada, pero intentó ignorar el sentimiento mientras salían de La Madriguera.

Cuando entraron a la estación de trenes King's Cross, Arthur y Molly Weasley no tardaron en encontrar carritos para todos y guiarlos por los pasillos abarrotados de personas.

—¿Pansy? —Le habló Hermione, la cual había bajado la velocidad de sus pasos para alcanzarla.

Ella no tenía mucha prisa de llegar al andén 9 ¾, así que se mantuvo siempre atrás del grupo de Gryffindor, silenciosa.

—¿Y si no está aquí?

Ante Hermione, no tenía tanto miedo de mostrar sus inseguridades. Tampoco ante su gato, que estaba acurrucado en brazos de su dueña. Confiaba más en Crookshanks que en la mayoría de los seres humanos.

—Si tanto miedo te da que no aparezca, ¿por qué aceptaste su ayuda?

—Está irreconocible. De golpe es más amable y atenta que en todos los meses anteriores. Me lo pidió y quiero creerle, casi me suplicaba que le diera la oportunidad. ¿Pero cuándo va de nuevo a desanimarse y soltar todo sin preocuparle las consecuencias?

La confianza en su madre tardaría en recuperarla.

—No vas a llegar a ningún lado intentando prever todo lo que va a salir mal. Créeme, después de todas las cosas que vivimos por Voldemort, terminas aceptándolo.

Pansy se estremeció y abrió sus ojos con horror.

—¡No digas su nombre! —Siseó con miedo.

—Está muerto. Harry lo detuvo el año pasado.

—Antes también pensamos que lo estaba. ¡Y mira cómo nos equivocamos!

—Darle a su nombre la importancia de ser todo poderoso, no le sirve a nadie. Es solo un mago.

—Agh. Están todos locos.

—El punto —retomó—. Es que mejor preocúpate por las cosas que sabes que llegarán.

—Casi morir todos los años te hizo sabia, ¿eh? —Bromeó Pansy.

Hermione soltó una risa, aunque su cuerpo tenso demostró que poca gracia le causaba haber vivido tantas situaciones mortales. Una reacción bastante lógica, hasta ella misma sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando se enteró de todo: un troll, Dementores, basilisco... Y quién sabe qué más, porque si de algo estaba segura, es que no le dijo todo. Seguro lo que no sabía de las aventuras de Hermione, era todavía peor.

—Oye —dudó—. ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto por los estudios? "No podemos preverlo todo".

—Los exámenes son una realidad. Sabemos que están ahí desde primer año, debemos preocuparnos por ellos —sentenció, ofreciendo una mirada que no daba pie a ninguna réplica.

Llegaron hasta una columna con un cartel negro que tenía escrito el número nueve en blanco. Dos columnas más adelante, se veía también uno casi igual, con el número diez. Se turnaron todos los presentes, uno a uno, para caminar hacia una de las columnas sin cartel entre medio del nueve y el diez. Algunos lo hicieron corriendo, o más bien, Harry lo hizo. Quién sabe por qué el chico tomaba impulso, como si eso ayudara a cruzar la pared hacia el andén 9 ¾. Como llegara a haber alguien muy cerca de esa columna al otro lado, seguro se lo llevaría por delante.

Miró alrededor de manera disimulada cuando al fin llegaron al andén de Hogwarts. No estaba encontrando a Aurora y el pulso se le comenzaba a acelerar del pánico. Hermione le había dicho que no se preocupe por los problemas que no tenía delante, pero bueno, ahora debería tener a Aurora en frente, ¡y no estaba!

—¡Luna! —Chilló Ginny, comenzando a correr. Los demás la siguieron sin tanta emoción, pero igual de alegres de ver a la rubia a unos metros de ellos.

Pansy estuvo a nada de reír, al ver que la siempre pálida piel de Luna, ahora estaba roja, sin contar dos grandes círculos alrededor de sus ojos que estaban tan blancos como siempre. Los lentes de sol evitaron que su piel se quemara de manera equitativa.

Los adultos se adelantaron, alejándose un poco de los adolescentes para intercambiar... ¿Palabras de gente mayor? Probablemente.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó Harry, una vez que Ginny y Luna dejaron de abrazarse.

—Se los dije, me fui de vacaciones. Me distraje tanto mirando las ruinas que olvidé volver a ponerme un hechizo protector para la piel. ¡Pero da igual! Ya casi no arde —explicó con una sonrisa enorme.

—Dime que tienes fotos —dijo Ginny—. Nos contarás todo en el tren.

Un silbido proveniente de uno de los gemelos, consiguió llamar la atención de todos.

—Las fotos no le hacen justicia —suspiró Fred.

Pansy buscó el origen del halago, y quiso vomitar al hacerlo. Aurora estaba caminando, con un baúl que le seguía el paso. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo y recorriendo el lugar con una vista perezosa. Caminaba con seguridad en sí misma, de ahí había aprendido a moverse Pansy. Si tenías una madre que fue modelo, era mejor aprovechar y aprender, y ella lo hizo: para vestirse bien, maquillarse correctamente y hasta moverse con la actitud correcta. Su madre le había enseñado todo encantada. Aún así, Aurora estaba a otro nivel, y todos lo sabían. Su padre siempre destacó eso, que su esposa era siempre "la estrella del lugar".

¿De verdad su madre estaba volviendo a ser quien era, tan fácil? Que las cosas fueran tan bien de golpe no le generaba confianza alguna.

—Maldición, es sexy —agregó George.

—Por Merlín, no digan eso —gruñó Pansy, espantada.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Ron.

—La madre de Pansy, ¿no es obvio? —Se metió Ginny—. Tienen la misma cara de fastidio por la vida.

—¿Te diste cuenta solo por eso? —Se sorprendió Ron.

—Claro que no, estúpido. Fue un chiste. ¿No la viste en El Profeta?

—¿Tú lees El Profeta?

—No lo hace —acotó Hermione—. Solo mira las fotos y la sección de deportes cuando yo termino de leer.

Aurora la encontró con la vista, entonces dio una calada rápida a su cigarrillo, se deshizo de él en un tacho de basura cercano y caminó hacia ella.

—Te lo dije —fue su único saludo cuando estuvo frente a su hija.

Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco y se abstuvo de decirle que no debería enorgullecerse tanto de conseguir cumplir su palabra. Menos cuando era una promesa tan simple.

—Señora Parkinson —la saludaron los dos gemelos—, un placer conocerla.

Aurora esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Son tus amigos, Pansy?

"Mis amigos no deberían babear por mi madre" pensó, pero fue cortés y en cambio dijo:

—Sí. Son Fred y George. El otro pelirrojo es Ron, y ella Ginny.

—Todos Weasley, imagino.

—Exactamente —le dieron la razón los gemelos.

—¿Y la chica que se arruinó la piel? —Curioseó Aurora.

—Luna Lovegood. Y por último, He...

—Hermione Granger —dedujo—. Pansy me habló mucho de ti.

—No lo hice —negó con el ceño fruncido.

Quizá no tenía corazón para querer darle un golpe a Hermione por esa cara presumida que gritaba "¿Ah, sí?", pero aun así podía y quería golpear a Ginny, que la miraba de forma similar. ¡Pansy no había hablado de Hermione, se moría de vergüenza! ¡Su mamá era una mentirosa!

—Usted debe ser la madre de Pansy —Molly Weasley apareció, con una sonrisa amable y su marido a su lado, imitándola.

—Gracias por invitar a Pansy a cenar —devolvió Aurora. Su rostro había cambiado en un parpadeo, pareciendo encantadora y educada.

—Harry —susurró Ron, tan alto, que poco secretismo estaba manteniendo—, es la misma cara.

—Ya sabemos de dónde sale la habilidad de actuación de Pansy —contestó Harry.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca para no reír.

—Quizá la próxima vez puedas acompañarnos también —sugirió Molly Weasley.

—Sí, quizá.

Aunque su tono era amable y su sonrisa positiva, Pansy sospechaba que su madre poco interés tenía en conocer en carne propia La Madriguera. Aurora había ido a tantas fiestas y cenas, en hogares como palacios y restaurantes exclusivos, que era imposible imaginarla en la humilde mesa de los Weasley.

Al momento de subir al tren, todos se abalanzaron hacia la señora Weasley para despedirse con grandes abrazos, menos Pansy. Ella soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de desconcierto de Aurora, que luego miró de reojo a su hija.

—¿Siempre son así de...?

Se encogió de hombros para responderle a su madre. Aurora nunca fue cariñosa en público, y a Pansy un poco le había pegado la costumbre. Además de que antes, ¿a quién iba a abrazar, a Draco, Millicent y Daphne? ¿O a sus padres? La idea de abrazar a Lucius Malfoy era pintoresca, por no decir una pesadilla.

—Suerte Pansy. Estudia para tus exámenes —se despidió Aurora, ignorando el espectáculo que tenían frente a ellas—. Y escríbeme.

—Cuídate —pidió.

Pansy le escribiría y Aurora se cuidaría. Así debía ser. Las cosas debían mantenerse así: bien. Todo podía solucionarse fácil y mantenerse así, o al menos se obligaría a pensarlo.

Al subir al tren, Luna, como siempre, se preparó para repartir la revista "El Quisquilloso", y Harry y Ginny se ofrecieron a ayudarla. El resto de los Weasley se movieron para saludar amigos que no vieron durante las vacaciones. Hermione se quedó con Pansy.

—Rachel y Sophie seguro nos buscarán —advirtió.

—Genial. Nunca compartí viaje con ellas —dijo Hermione—. Qué lástima que las cabinas no son más grandes.

—¿Tenemos demasiados amigos, señorita popular? —se burló Pansy.

—Sí. Tenemos —remarcó, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Al entrar a la cabina, Hermione liberó a su gato para dejarlo pasear por el lugar.

—Estaba pensando...

—Qué raro —la interrumpió con ironía Pansy.

—Idiota —masculló.

—¿Qué pensabas?

Hermione se quejó por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en el asiento.

—Podríamos hacer algo en especial para nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade cuando regresemos.

—¿Con especial, a qué te refieres? —Preguntó Pansy.

—Te enterarás cuando estemos allí.

Puso una mueca de fastidio ante el misterio, pero aceptó. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar allí? Si Hermione quería darle una sorpresa, que así sea.

—¿Sabes qué estaba pensando yo? —Dijo, haciendo que Hermione enarque una ceja.

Se sentó junto a ella y se inclinó, para besarla. La puerta se abrió, sobresaltándolas, y peor aún, interrumpiéndolas antes de poder besarse.

—Luna y yo iremos con ustedes —avisó Ginny—. Los chicos están haciendo cosas de chicos idiotas.

—¿Sabes qué estoy pensando ahora? —Susurró Hermione—. Que ama estar entre nosotras. Tiene un sexto sentido para interrumpir.

Pansy se rió entre dientes y se mordió la lengua para no señalarle a su novia el doble sentido de su afirmación. Cuando Luna y Ginny se sentaron, Rachel y Sophie no tardaron en encontrarlas y unirse a la cabina. Incluso Neville Longbottom se acercó a compartir una conversación a mitad del viaje. 


	35. [33] Hermione: ¿Por qué mis planes siempre se estropean?

**33.**

**Hermione:**

_¿Por qué mis planes siempre se estropean?_

Hogmeade, como todos los fines de semana, cobró vida: los estudiantes de Hogwarts caminaban por las veredas de piedra conversando, riendo y señalando escaparates de las tiendas. Además, los árboles comenzaban a lucir más y más hojas verdes, el césped consumía la tierra y la cubría, y ya a estas horas del día, había una temperatura agradable, templada. Hermione disfrutaba del calor del Sol en su piel, viendo de reojo a Pansy, que escudriñaba a sus alrededores concentrada y silenciosa. Aunque preguntó muchas veces, Hermione no le respondió a dónde iban, así que estaba intentando descubrirlo por sí misma.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa aún cuando había planeado el día de cabo a rabo, ya que a donde se dirigían, era sin duda alguna una cita. Es decir, claro que Pansy y ella fueron a salidas que eran mucho más que pasear con una amiga, pero la palabra "cita" era cuestionable, para pesar de Hermione, que no tenía interés en dudar, por octava vez, sobre la definición exacta de sus salidas con Pansy y su nivel de formalidad... Pero no debía agobiarse: todo esto se definiría hoy. Descubriría, al fin, si eran novias o no.

—¿No estarás planeando secuestrarme y asesinarme?

La ceja de Hermione se enarcó, mirando a los ojos a Pansy que, parecía ser, se había cansado de analizar Hogsmeade.

—Me llevas a un lugar desconocido, nadie sabe a dónde voy, ni por cuánto tiempo. Y todos sabemos que los Gryffindor tienen mala reputación —Resolvió Pansy, con una sonrisa engreída y astuta. Una confianza en sí misma increíble para estar diciendo tal tontería.

—Claro —dijo con sarcasmo—. Estuve pasando tiempo contigo durante todo el año para que termines bajando la guardia y sea fácil matarte.

—Guarda tus confesiones para el juicio. Confío en que Rachel hará la denuncia por mi desaparición.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Buen intento, pero no te voy a decir a dónde vamos.

—¡Ni siquiera me diste pistas!

—Ya casi llegamos de todas formas. Aguantaste todo este tiempo, dos minutos más no te matarán.

—Nuevamente la palabra matar —remarcó—. Lo sabía. Todos lo dicen: nunca confíes en un Gryffindor, de allí salen la mayor cantidad de magos tenebrosos.

"Y las ratas" pensó Hermione, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirlo, después de todo, contar las cosas sobre Sirius no era una opción. Aún si confiaba en Pansy, Dumbledore pidió discreción hasta que se resolviera todo.

—Pansy —dijo un chico con un tono sorprendido—. Hola.

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la figura que había emergido de la Oficina de Correos, él había estado con Daphne Greengrass el día de la "Operación Jaque Mate"; un chico alto, cabello castaño, rasgos marcados, actitud casi taciturna...

—Isa —saludó Pansy—. ¿Siempre en la Oficina de Correos?

—Es por trabajo —explicó con una risa nerviosa, luego miró a Hermione y sus hombros decayeron un poco—. Yo... Hola. Hermione Granger, ¿no?

Que estaba confundida era decir poco. ¿No era él parte del grupo de Greengrass? ¿Por qué ahora le hablaba a ambas? ¿Estaba incómodo por ver a alguien de Gryffindor con una Slytherin? ¿Se llevaba bien con Pansy? La miró de reojo entonces, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

—Isa Rymer —intervino Pansy—, conversamos a veces.

—Ya veo. Hola —decidió ser educada, aunque su desconcierto era palpable.

—Creo que también te debo una disculpa —dijo Isa.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco—. No es la gran cosa, deja de disculparte por las acciones de Daphne.

Hermione solo tenía más y más dudas. 

—¿Se disculpó contigo? —Preguntó entonces.

—Sí. Isa dice "lo siento" cada dos oraciones. Se disculpó conmigo, y también con Luna un día que nos encontró hablando.

—También con los gemelos Weasley —murmuró—, aunque no salió muy bien...

—¿No te perdonaron? —El ceño de Pansy se frunció ante eso.

—No lo sé. Bromearon mucho.

—Estoy segura de que te habrán perdonado entonces —dijo Hermione, bastante sorprendida de sí misma de querer calmar la angustia de Isa. Era difícil no sentir empatía cuando parecía ser alguien con tanta inseguridad, además, Pansy y él parecían llevarse bien—. Si están enojados, sus bromas duelen. Físicamente, me refiero.

Una sonrisa tímida se escapó de los labios de Isa.

—Granger... De verdad lamento no haber detenido a Daphne, no supe qué hacer. Pero juro que no sabía que haría... Fui irresponsable. ¡Y para nada lo apruebo! Estuvo mal —se llevó las manos al cuello, frotándolo mientras miraba al suelo—. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa... Te lo debo.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ese chico era de Slytherin, y nunca había visto a un estudiante de esa casa como el que tenía en frente. Estuvo casi tentada a soltar una risa. Rachel, Sophie, Isa, y por supuesto, Pansy. ¿Dónde habían estado todos los Slytherin amables antes? ¿Por qué no lo vio hasta recién este año?

—No te preocupes Isa. Estamos bien. Gracias por tu preocupación —lo calmó Hermione.

—¡Bien! —Se exaltó, feliz—. Bueno... Err... ¿Me voy? —Miró a ambos lados, pensando qué hacer, y luego volvió a ver a Pansy—. Nos vemos.

—Claro. Ten un buen día, e intenta no disculparte diez veces más hoy —bromeó Pansy.

Isa rió, y luego de dedicarle una última mirada a Hermione, se dio media vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario a ellas.

—Ya casi habíamos llegado —comentó Hermione, cuando volvieron a estar solas.

—¿Ah, sí?

La sonrisa divertida de Pansy se congeló al mirar, sorprendida, al frente: la Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié.

Aunque había tenido un par de demostraciones de afecto público con Pansy, y habían estado tonteando y consumiendo mucho tiempo juntas, lo cual demostraba que había un algo entre ellas formándose, ahora se confirmaría que no era solo un algo: esta cita definiría un antes y un después. Todo estudiante de Hogwarts sabía que ir a la Tienda de té era una muestra clara de intenciones, por eso Hermione eligió ir allí esa tarde.

Quizá, en San Valentín, se podía considerar el lugar como solo una cita más por la fecha. ¿Pero en un día cualquiera? Solo las parejas estables iban a la Tienda de té, a buscar un momento de paz e intimidad. Aunque cada tanto, de todas formas, se veía a un grupo o dos de varias chicas tomando algo allí y chismeando. Era raro ver grupos de solo chicos, ya que tanto color rosa y cosas delicadas parecía espantarlos. Hermione había intentado ir con Harry y Ron también cuando eran más pequeños, por simple curiosidad del local, pero ellos se negaron a darle una oportunidad.

—¿Entramos? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¿Allí? —El hilo de voz de Pansy, consiguió asustarla.

No se veía feliz. ¿Ella no había acelerado las cosas, verdad? ¡Habían tenido salidas, se habían besado, sus respectivos amigos sabían que se gustaban, y hasta se habían dicho cosas cursis! ¡No podía estar equivocada! Diablos. ¿Había asustado a Pansy? Porque el semblante que tenía no presagiaba nada bueno. Hermione estaba aterrada ahora también. ¿Y si Pansy no estaba lista todavía? ¡Quizá ella tenía problemas con el compromiso y ni siquiera pensó la posibilidad! Ahora que lo repasaba, Pansy nunca había iniciado ningún acercamiento en público, era mucho más cerrada en ese tema que ella... Nunca se quejó, pero...

—¿Hermione? —La llamaron.

—¿Si? —Ahora la que tenía una voz temerosa era ella. El silencio mientras Pansy pensaba qué decir, consiguió hacerla estallar—: No tenemos que entrar si no quieres. Solo pensé... Yo... ¿No lo arruiné? Lo siento tanto, podemos...

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Ahora tú también te disculpas? —Se burló.

—Pero, no te gusta.

—Yo no dije nada.

—Tu cara...

—¿Y quieres que hablemos de la tuya? —La cortó—. Empiezo a dudar que puedas matarme sin que tu rostro diga "culpable" por todos lados.

—Idiota —masculló, aunque sintió un poco de alivio.

—Yo... —dudó—. Solo estaba pensando que fue extremadamente obvio que me traerías aquí. ¿Cómo no pude preverlo?

—De verdad no...

—Ya deja de lloriquear, y entremos.

Hermione vaciló, pero obedeció y lideró el camino al local. ¿De verdad Pansy estaba bien con esto? No se supone que era así como debía ir el día... No tan tenso e incómodo.

Había un par de mesas ocupadas, pero el ambiente estaba tranquilo. Madame Tudipié se acercó a ellas, con una sonrisa amable, adornada en las puntas con unas mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas. Tenía un vestido con un delantal blanco con volados que lo cubría, y un moño brillante color negro que ataba su cabello. Avisó que podían sentarse donde quisieran, y que enseguida se acercaría a servirles.

—¿Dónde? —Le preguntó Hermione.

La otra miró el lugar y se decidió por una mesa apartada de las ventanas y la puerta. Hermione sentía un revoltijo en el estómago mientras se sentaban. No tenía idea de qué estaba pensando Pansy. ¿Estaba incómoda? ¿Quería sentarse allí porque le gustaba, o porque quería ocultarse? ¿Aceptó entrar a la Tienda de té porque ella quería? ¿Y si mañana decidía pedirle distancia, incómoda por...? ¿Su intensidad? ¡Maldición! Lo era. Hermione era intensa. Pansy se sentiría ahogada y se arrepentiría de estar intentando algo con ella.

—¿Qué les sirvo mis queridas? —Madame Tudipié apareció, ahora con una libreta y una pluma.

—Té de menta —pidió Pansy.

—De cedrón para mí.

—¿Y para comer desean algo? —preguntó mientras terminaba de anotar.

Hermione no sentía que su estómago estuviera lo suficientemente tranquilo como para digerir algo sólido, Pansy por otro lado miró el menú con lentitud, ajena a las miradas insistente que le dedicaban.

—¿Tarta de manzana? —Inquirió, al fin enfrentando la mirada de Hermione.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Dos? ¿O compartimos?

—Compartir, si te parece bien.

Hermione se alegró de haber podido manejar la conversación. Cuando ambas volvieron a quedar solas, en un gesto nervioso, alisó el mantel. Una mirada desdeñosa se le escapó a Pansy al detallar la mesa... Y ya no quedaba más mantel para arreglar para calmar sus nervios. Genial.

En su mente, según el plan, Pansy debería haber sonreído al descubrir la sorpresa, tendría que haberse burlado de su idea "cursi" y estar contenta con el lugar bonito y agradable. Además, a Pansy le gustaba más el té que la cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Por qué no le gustaba? ¿Era por la Tienda, o era porque ella estaba yendo muy rápido en la relación? Quizá ella no quería presentarse como una pareja.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Pansy.

—Sí —respondió con la voz quebrada. Bueno, no sonaba bien, contrariamente a sus palabras.

—¿Fue por Isa? ¿O dije algo malo?

—¿Qué? —Se desconcertó Hermione—. Es mi culpa.

—¿Eh? —Los ojos de Pansy se entrecerraron, como si de golpe la nariz de Hermione se hubiera convertido en un cuerno de unicornio.

—Odias esto.

Las mejillas de Pansy enrojecieron.

—Yo no quise...

—Oh por Merlín, arruiné nuestra cita. Tuve que haberlo sabido. Tú querías saber a dónde íbamos y...

—Oye —la detuvo—. Lo único por lo que podemos preocuparnos por antemano son los exámenes, tú lo dijiste.

—Pero... Odias el lugar.

—¿Y qué?

—¿No me vas a dejar?

—¿Dejarte? —Resopló, con una risa ahogada—. ¿En cinco minutos de silencio consigues hacer semejantes novelas?

Hermione boqueó, pero no pudo decir nada. Madame Tudipié llegó con una bandeja, dejando el té para cada una y la tarta de manzana en el centro de la mesa. "Que lo disfruten" dijo con un tono meloso y se alejó.

—No lo entiendo.

—Siento que podría vomitar —murmuró, clavando su mirada en Madame Tudipié, y cuando notó que Hermione parecía un pez fuera del agua, aclaró—: Que lo disfruten queridas —repitió, con un tono exageradamente dulce—. Me dará urticaria.

—Pansy —la regañó, intentando no reírse.

—Es lo que pienso: no en dejarte, solo que todo aquí es horrible. ¿Qué clase de mantel es este? ¿Estampado a cuadros y flores? Se me derriten los ojos de solo verlo —alzó la cabeza, mirando las decoraciones de arriba de la mesa—, si no lo hacen primero esas figuritas de oro.

—Qué dramática...

—Odio este lugar. ¿Bien? Pienso que hasta la Cabaña de Hagrid es de mejor gusto. Pero tú... Tú querías venir —balbuceó, mirando el mantel como si estuviera apreciándolo, cosa que era obvia que no—. Me da igual si eliges lugares horribles, la mayoría de los lugares son feos de todas formas...

Hermione enrojeció y ambas aprovecharon para beber un poco de té.

—Entonces... —Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener un rostro serio, pero por las dudas ocultó su sonrisa tras la taza de porcelana—. ¿Por mí aceptas ir hasta a lugares que odias?

El entrecejo de Pansy se frunció, en una amenaza silenciosa a que se atreviera a burlarse. Pero Hermione no por nada era una Gryffindor:

—¿Te das cuenta que eres dulce?

—La puerta está muy cerca —advirtió Pansy.

Soltó una risa, sintiendo que de golpe todo estaba bien. Hermione se sentía querida, Pansy hacía cosas por ella porque quería verla feliz, aún si no le gustaba. ¡Por todos los cielos! Hermione le había dicho varias veces de irse, y aun así se quedó.

—Y el té está bien —murmuró—. Es un fastidio que el único lugar donde se pueda beber uno de calidad esté abarrotado de porquerías y parejas.

—¿Te molestan las parejas también? —Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, conteniendo las ganas de burlarse de lo infantil que sonaba Pansy.

—¿A ti te gusta?

—Bueno... En San Valentín quizá es demasiado... ¿Pero ahora también te molesta?

Pansy cruzó sus brazos y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Hermione que volteara. Tras ella, estaban dos personas besándose, con las manos sobre la mesa, entrelazadas. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, la cara de repelús de Pansy era digna de enmarcar.

—El amor de los demás me enferma —explicó.

—¡Vaya! ¡Tan romántica! —Carcajeó—. Nosotras también nos besamos. ¿Sabes?

—Es diferente —masculló, y Hermione levantó sus cejas en respuesta.

—¿Entonces te molestan las demostraciones de afecto público?

—Eh... Un poco supongo. Es raro.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió decirlo? —Inquirió, negando con la cabeza, incrédula—. Pansy, es lindo que quieras complacerme...

—No es lindo. Y no lo hago.

—Está bien ceder de vez en cuando, y me encanta ver que no te importa hacer cosas que a mí me harían ilusión porque me quieres, pero —Hermione abrió sus ojos más de lo normal al caer en cuanta de lo que dijo—, es decir... Querer...

—Ya —Pansy se reclinó en el asiento, quitando importancia al asunto—. No estaba intentando complacerte —la última palabra, la dijo con lentitud y un tono burlón—. Pero somos novias y no me importa hacer lo que te apetezca. Cuando te quiera arrastrar a ver ropa durante horas lo haré, y lo sabes.

—Pero podrías haberme dicho que no te gustaba la Tienda de Té.

—No quería hacerte sentir mal. No era la gran cosa, no iba a morir por entrar —bebió un poco más de té, y eso le recordó a Hermione hacer lo mismo.

—No ibas a hacerme sentir mal.

—¿No? —Preguntó con ironía—. Cuando viste que me quedé mirando la entrada del local con disgusto, tu cara estaba pálida, como si estuviéramos viendo incendiarse la librería de Hogsmeade.

—¡Bien! Está bien —cedió—. Solo... Quiero que seas honesta.

—No tengas dudas de que te habría dicho que el lugar era un asco en cuanto lo hubiéramos dejado.

Hermione soltó una risa, y volvió a llevar la taza a su boca.

—En cuanto a las demostraciones de afecto... Oh —recordó—. Novias.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de elocuente o pasar las vacaciones en La Madriguera tiene esta clase de efecto?

Estuvo tentada a regañarla por burlarse de los Weasley, pero tuvo que centrarse en algo más importante:

—¿Somos novias?

—Hmn... ¿Si?

—Nunca preguntaste.

—¿Debía? —Se desconcertó—. Es decir, cenamos con los Weasley juntas —Pansy se encogió de hombros—. Entonces. ¿Somos novias? ¿Quieres? Sino podemos plantearlo más a futuro, me da bastante igual.

La boca de Hermione estaba entreabierta, pero no podía articular palabras.

—¿Por qué eres tan poco romántica? —Se quejó. Y de golpe, soltó una risa—. ¿Para ti todo es tan simple?

—¿Y tú por qué lo complicas todo? —Le devolvió, con una media sonrisa.

—Eres una novia horrible —dijo Hermione, y un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago. "Novia".

—Tú más. Tus sorpresas son un asco.

—Bien, te encargarás de la siguiente.

—Y lo haré mil veces mejor. Ya verás, Granger —agarró un tenedor, teniendo en su cara un gesto triunfante, y probó un poco de la tarta de manzana. Sin levantar la vista del plato, habló—: No me gusta la idea de ser tan... Afectiva en medio de un tumulto, y sin duda no me gusta eso —con el tenedor ya sin comida, señaló hacia las personas que estaban detrás de Hermione y hasta hace poco, se besaban—. Pero no me importa tomarnos de las manos, o... —Soltó un bufido, avergonzada—. Decir todas estas cosas es estúpido. Solo no quiero hacer el ridículo como todos estos —de nuevo, usando el tenedor, lo giró sobre sí mismo, para remarcar el espacio donde estaban.

—Entiendo —respondió, con una sonrisa que expresaba su diversión. Decidió aprovechar y probar también el postre, arrugó la nariz al masticarlo—. Qué dulce.

—¿Demasiado?

—Mientras lo acompañe con el té... A mis padres no creo que les haga mucha gracia.

—Ah, cierto. ¿Dentistas? De todas formas, no lo entiendo. Si te limpias bien los dientes, puedes comer todo el azúcar que quieras...

—Por tu propio bien, no digas eso frente a ellos. Conseguirás que te hagan un seminario sobre el cuidado dental —bromeó.

Era fácil hablar con Pansy. Hermione se quedó pensando en cómo habría sido esta situación con otra persona. Antes le gustaba Ron... ¿Cómo habría salido todo esto si hubiera estado con él en este momento? ¿Se habrían enojado e ignorado durante horas o días, por no saber explicarse el uno al otro? ¿Habría podido hablar con él sobre límites, qué les gusta y qué no, y estar bien con eso? Ron solía cerrarse cuando se disgustaba, y ella era demasiado insegura como para que la dejen a la deriva, rayándose y enojándose fácil. ¿Y con Viktor Krum? Él no era muy comunicativo, solo la seguía a todos lados y nunca supo realmente qué pensaba realmente. La honestidad filosa de Pansy, en cambio, podía asustar a veces, pero era la verdad sin suavizar, y lo agradecía. Le decía las cosas, y nunca con la intención de lastimarla, solo queriendo dejar las cosas claras. Decía lo que pensaba y sentía; si se enojaba, si no quería hablar, si estaba triste... Ella era real, directa.

—¿Eres amiga de él, de Isa? —Preguntó Hermione, cuando el té ya se había acabado y estaban terminando con los últimos pedazos de tarta de manzana.

—No es él —corrigió—. Me dijo que prefiere que le digan Isa y que le incomoda que le digan "él". La verdad no le pregunté si prefiere que le diga solo Isa, sin él, ni ella, ni nada, o si usa "elle". Quizá debería haberle preguntado...

—¿Cómo es que...? —Hermione ladeó la cabeza, procesando la información—. ¿No tiene género binario?

—Exacto. Sospecho que es bastante reciente, la mayoría tratan a Isa de "él". No escuché nada de los profesores, aunque no me imagino a Snape siendo amable y haciéndole el favor. ¿Quizá McGonagall? Ella se preocupa por todos. ¿O Flitwick? Vive alegre, se ofrecería ayudar y todo.

—Pero Snape es su jefe de casa... Se supone que debe ayudar él.

—Él quiere que Slytherin gane la Copa de las Casas. Y quizá no nos hostiga, ya que tiene a Gryffindor para eso. ¿Pero sentarse y ponerse empático con nosotros? Estoy segura de que si alguien se acercara a decirle "Profesor, soy no binario", él diría algo como "¿Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa? Largo". Es decir, hubo varias peleas dentro de la Sala Común, él incluso vio una de las veces que tuve problemas con Daphne. Pasa de todo lo que sucede, le da igual a menos que le moleste el ruido.

—Snape es...— Gruñó, pero no se atrevió a completar el insulto—. Espero que Isa no esté teniendo problemas.

—¿Te agrada?

—No me pareció mala persona.

Pansy asintió.

—Siempre pensé que era más entretenido interactuar con el suelo que con Isa. Pero ahora que tuve la oportunidad de hablarle un par de veces... Es agradable. Lástima que tenga tanta inseguridad, demasiado desesperante.

—No seas mala.

—No lo soy. Me cae bien. Puede caerme bien y pensar que es la inseguridad hecha persona al mismo tiempo.

—Leí algunos libros sobre esto —admitió Hermione, cambiando ligeramente el tema—, en otras culturas, una perspectiva no occidental, el desarrollo del género es diferente.

—Nunca me interesó mucho el tema —dijo Pansy—. Sé, pero más allá de lo que me dijeron otros...

>> Supongo que no soy el mejor ejemplo de "buena persona", fui una idiota monumental hasta hace menos de un año. Pero no es tan difícil solo aceptar lo que te pide una persona. Si algo le molesta, entonces no lo hago y ya. Si quiere que le diga Isa, le digo Isa, no es algo que yo deba cuestionar. Al menos, ahora pienso así, no quiero seguir haciendo daño a los demás...

Hermione le sonrió en respuesta.

—Ojalá todos pensaran así. Imagino que es obvio que me interesa cualquier tema social, y no soporto las injusticias. ¡Y no puedo creer que no haya pensado más en este tema antes! Todos nosotros simplemente asumimos por el aspecto físico todo sobre la otra persona. No se me ocurrió pensar que Isa podría no considerarse un hombre hasta que me lo remarcaste.

—Yo tampoco lo pensé, no es tu culpa —la calmó Pansy.

—Lo sé. Pero... ¿No es injusto? —un suspiro pesado se escapó de sus labios—. Quizá si la gente no hubiera asumido que me gustaban solo los hombres, no habría estado tan confundida contigo. Si yo me sentí así... ¿Cómo se sentirá Isa?

—Espero que no estés viendo a Isa como un elfo doméstico —bromeó—. No necesitamos un P.E.D.D.O. para Isa.

—Te detesto —gruñó, mientras Pansy reía—. No pensaba hacer eso. Solo digo que hay muchas cosas desactualizadas en la sociedad. Demasiadas. Y nadie está haciendo nada.

—Bueno... La gente no suele ser muy receptiva cuando se trata de cambiar las cosas. Incluso yo misma, me costó horrores aprender a ser una persona medianamente decente.

—Eres más que una persona decente —la corrigió Hermione, y llevó su mano sobre la de Pansy, para demostrar el cariño que le tenía.

—Solo lo dices porque beso bien.

—Claro, me descubriste —bromeó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres salir ya? —Preguntó Pansy—. Caminemos un rato antes de volver al castillo.

Ambas pagaron entonces, abandonando la Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié. Hermione acomodó su cabello, ya que el viento soplaba más fuerte que antes. Cuando se volteó para mirar a Pansy, tenía un gesto de fastidio absoluto.

—¿Extrañas la tienda? —Se burló, ya que era curioso verla ahora más molesta que antes—. ¿Qué viste?

Las mejillas de Pansy enrojecieron, y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, vamos.

—¿Segura que nada?

—Sí, debí haberlo imaginado.

—¿Qué cosa fue?

—Nada, Hermione —se exasperó—. Ven, las tiendas de ropa están por allí.

—Oh, inicia tu venganza.

La media sonrisa de Pansy apareció, así que supuso que lo que vio, no fue la gran cosa.

Recién cuando salieron de una tercera tienda de ropa, Hermione comenzaba a preguntarse si de verdad quería tanto a Pansy...

—¿No quieres sentarte un rato? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Te falta hacer ejercicio, eh.

—¿Qué dices? Tú no haces deportes tampoco.

Pansy se rió entre dientes y se encaminó hacia un banco de madera cercano, en un lugar que parecía una versión miniatura de un parque. Se sentaron y Hermione levantó los brazos y se estiró. Las veredas por las que la gente paseaba estaba a sus espaldas, aunque la mayoría se movían con demasiada prisa para entrar a las tiendas a comprar (ya no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que fuera el toque de queda para volver a Hogwarts). Cuando se giró para mirar a Pansy, esta tenía una sonrisa presumida en los labios y en la mano una pequeña flor, del tamaño de un dedo. En el lado derecho del banco, donde estaba Pansy, había una pequeña plantita con flores. De hecho, olía muy bien. Aunque eran diminutas, tenían un perfume fuerte.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Preguntó. Su sonrisa era tan engreídamente tonta, que Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír hasta que le dolieron las mejillas.

—¿No me habías dicho que te daba igual? —Se hizo la difícil.

—Dijiste que no era romántica. Tengo que recuperar mi orgullo.

—Sigues sin ser romántica —afirmó.

Antes de que Pansy pudiera protestar, o decir alguna otra frase irónica, se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó. Acarició los labios con los suyos y al hacerlo, pudo sentir la sonrisa de Pansy, la cual ella reflejaba. A penas aguantaban las ganas de reírse, así que Hermione atrapó el labio inferior de la otra entre sus dientes un poco fastidiada, y luego se separó tirando un poco de él.

—Tampoco besas bien —siguió molestándola Hermione.

—¿Y mi flor? ¿No es la más bella que hayas visto nunca? —Tonteó.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y agarró la pequeña flor blanca que Pansy le había ofrecido.

—Es... Aceptable.

—Vaya, qué difícil es conseguir un "Supera las expectativas" contigo. Pero de verdad necesito aprobar esto, así que acepto hasta clases extra.

—Qué idiota —dijo entre risas.

Pansy sujetó su barbilla y la giró, para que sus rostros quedaran enfrentados de nuevo. Todavía tenía esa sonrisa típica de ella, pero mezclada con una alegría casi infantil, demasiado divertida con sus propias bromas. De nuevo volvieron a besarse, disfrutando de la sensación sin prisas, deteniéndose a veces para seguir riéndose un poco más.

Para ser una cita tan terrible, le estaba gustando; resultó todo ser tan diferente a lo que había planeado... pero aun así estaba gratamente sorprendida. Y su novia, para ser tan idiota, besaba bastante bien. 


	36. [34] Pansy: ¡Ah, mi futuro! Vida bajo un puente, ya te veo.

**34.**

**Pansy:**

_¡Ah, mi futuro!_

_Vida bajo un puente, ya te veo._

—No gracias. Odio los espárragos —dijo Pansy, declinando la comida que Sophie lo ofreció.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿O te veremos comiéndolos la próxima semana? —Se burló Rachel—. Ya sabes, como sucedió en Hogsmeade —y para molestarla más, la imitó con un tono infantil—: "Ni muerta tendría una cita en la Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié".

Se le cruzaban por la mente pocas cosas tan terribles como que su novia la llevara a la Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié para una cita, pero ciertamente existían cosas peores: como que Rachel se enterara de que su novia la llevó a la Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié para una cita.

Fue cuando salieron de la tienda con Hermione que Pansy se cruzó con la mirada de Rachel, que justo caminaba en la acera de enfrente. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción absoluta porque la había atrapado saliendo del local y a su lado estaba Sophie, que cuando vio qué tenía tan contenta a Rachel, por poco no se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. ¡Maldición! Había intentado fingir que no estaban sus amigas ahí en ese momento, de convencerse a sí misma de que lo ignorarían o que podría excusarse. Pero fue imposible engañarlas, la habían visto en la Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié, a ella, a Pansy Parkinson: la chica que siempre se burló de medio mundo por ir a ese lugar de pacotilla como si fuera algo romántico.

—Rachel —la regañó Sophie, aunque se estaba riendo de la situación sin vergüenza alguna.

—Las odio —masculló Pansy, prefiriendo bajar la vista a su plato de comida.

Había pasado ya una semana desde esa horrible cita con Hermione, pero la recordaba de forma vívida a diario gracias a ese par que estaba sentado frente ella, cenando. Pansy comió lo último que quedaba de su puré de calabaza en el plato, deseando poder olvidar todo, en especial el recuerdo de las decoraciones de la Tienda de té, con sus manteles con dibujos de flores y una trama de cuadros.

—¡Es que no puedo superarlo! —Exclamó Rachel, y luego miró a Sophie—. Es cierto lo que dicen, el amor le nubla el juicio a la gente.

Pansy sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. ¡Cómo odiaba hablar de esta clase de cosas con otros! Además, ella no cambió por Hermione. Ridículo.

Ella solo... aceptó entrar a la Tienda de té porque no quería verla triste. Cuando se había parado frente a la entrada de ese asqueroso local, estuvo a punto de escupir algo como "Qué rayos, ¿debo replantearme por qué salgo contigo?", pero se le atascó en la garganta al verla con esa mirada asustada. No pudo siquiera intentar ser cruel con Hermione. Casi bufó, pero se contuvo; ¿Rachel tenía razón, no? Pansy nunca se habría guardado esa clase de comentarios para no herir a otro...

—Al menos ella no tiene un flechazo con un chico con el que nunca habló —señaló Sophie a Rachel.

—¿Isa? —Preguntó Pansy, ansiosa por cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—¿Quién? —Preguntaron las otras dos a la vez.

—Isaac Rymer —aclaró, y enseguida Sophie asintió dándole la razón.

—¿Por qué le dices Isa? —El ceño de Rachel se frunció, su mente se había enganchado en ese detalle, poniéndose a la defensiva—. ¿Apodas a alguien con quien no hablas? ¿Hermione y yo debemos preocuparnos?

Pansy chasqueó con la lengua, recordando que nunca comentó estos detalles a sus amigas.

—Me cae bien —dijo exasperada—. Hablamos a veces. Y no le digan Isaac, es Isa. No es un chico.

Sophie y Rachel sin duda pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas, porque las cejas de ambas se arquearon a la vez, como si fueran un mismo ente incrédulo.

—Bien —murmuró con lentitud Rachel—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué nunca me dijiste eso? —Preguntó entre dientes—. ¡Por Morgana Pansy, le hablas! ¡Y no me dijiste nada! ¿Por qué no me lo presentaste si lo conocías? —Las mejillas de Rachel se pusieron rojas, antes de corregirse—. Digo, ¿por qué no me presentaste a Isa? Maldición, mejor que no lo hayas hecho. Me odiaría, por ser una idiota que sigue diciéndole "él". Soy lo peor.

—Oh, cállate. No importa, ni que te hubiera escuchado —exigió Pansy, deteniendo la verborrea de Rachel.

Ella ya podía imaginar cómo Rachel querría tirarse al Lago Negro por haberle faltado el respeto de esa forma, pero no sentía mucho interés por aguantar ese drama. Más cuando la tarada de su amiga se estaba burlando de ella minutos antes.

—Todos tratamos a Isa como chico, nunca escuché a nadie... ¿Estará incómode? —Meditó Sophie.

—Quizá... Deberíamos hablarle, algún día, para saber cómo se siente, si necesita ayuda. Quizá recién está siendo consciente de su identidad —sugirió Rachel mirando a Pansy de reojo.

—Qué rápido te perdonas a ti misma —se burló Sophie.

—Es que, yo —balbuceó, bajando la mirada de forma apenada—. Isa es tan genial. Quisiera hablarle, saber cómo es.

La mueca que Pansy puso demostraba que consideraba lo contrario (además de asco, porque Rachel con un crush se lo generaba). Isa es agradable, eso es cierto, pero ni en un millón de vidas pensaría que es genial. De hecho, ahora que lo meditaba, Isa tiene un aire que le recuerda a Luna, solo que el suyo es más melancólico. Aunque, por otro lado, tiene una banda de música, así que... más "genial" que Luna, es.

—Pareces una groupie —dijo Pansy con media sonrisa.

—Cállate Parkinson —se quejó Rachel—. Tú sigues siendo más patética. A ti Hermione te dice "hola" y te tiemblan las piernas.

—Podemos dejarlo en un empate —suspiró Sophie, acomodándose los lentes, casi pareciendo profesional, como si fuera a dar un resultado de una competencia oficial—. Las dos son un chiste andante.

Las muecas de fastidio de Pansy y Rachel parecieron complacer a Sophie.

. . .

Cuando terminó la cena, Pansy se adentró en su Sala Común. En el tablero de anuncios, había un papel enorme y en el centro, que resaltaba del resto, y decía:

_ORIENTACIÓN VOCACIONAL._

_Todos los alumnos de quinto año tendrán, durante la segunda semana del trimestre de verano, una breve entrevista con el jefe de su casa para hablar de las futuras carreras. Las fechas y las horas de las entrevistas se indican a continuación._

Hoy iniciaban las primeras reuniones. Junto al apellido Parkinson se adjuntaba la fecha del día dos de abril, a las tres de la tarde, justo después de su clase de pociones, por lo tanto, mañana le esperaba un día con demasiadas horas junto a su jefe de casa. Snape había sido listo, eligiendo las horas libres de los estudiantes de Slytherin para hacer las reuniones. Hasta donde sabía, McGonagall había sido más indulgente: Harry se perdió su clase de Adivinaciones hoy para realizar la entrevista; Ron al igual que ella tenía la fecha del día dos, pero a las dos de la tarde, por lo que él no había perdido el tiempo en presumir que a diferencia de Pansy sí se saltaría una clase (y Pansy, por supuesto, cuando se juntó con Hermione, Ron y Harry para estudiar en la biblioteca, le devolvió el gesto: moviendo su silla de una patada antes de que se sentara, consiguiendo que Ron caiga al suelo sobre su trasero y se ganara una reprimenda por parte de Pince por el ruido); por último, Hermione, se juntaba con su jefa de casa el jueves, y no estaba nada complacida al respecto, ella nunca estaría feliz de saltarse una clase (aunque sí sonrió mucho cuando Pansy se ofreció a prestarle sus notas de la clase a la que faltaría: Astronomía). Suspiró con desgana al recordar que tendría que tomar notas para Hermione el jueves en lugar de dormir en clases.

Había algunos estudiantes en los sillones, revisando los folletos sobre diferentes profesiones. Lo más probable era que los estuvieran releyendo, los folletos inundaron todas las salas comunes desde que llegaron de nuevo a Hogwarts. La mayoría en Slytherin estaban bastante ansiosos. Pansy no había pensado mucho en su futuro profesional durante el año, pero al volver de las vacaciones de Pascua fue como una cachetada encontrarse con ese anuncio de las entrevistas. Leyó todos los folletos, pero lo único que consiguió de eso fue confundirse más. Además, a los nervios de no saber qué hacer, se le sumaban quién sería el profesor encargado. Pansy adora su casa en Hogwarts, ella es una orgullosa Slytherin, pero que Snape sea el guía para ellos... Aunque odiaba admitirlo, habría preferido mil veces más el consejo de McGonagall, Flitwick o Sprout.

Se fue a acostar, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras sus compañeras de cuarto se unían a ella. Estaba intentando de verdad dormir, pero no podía. Antes de darse cuenta, el cuarto estaba oscuro. Todas las velas estaban apagadas, significaba que todas allí dormían. Giró hacia un lado, y hacia el otro. Posición fetal, recta, abrazando la almohada... daba igual, no podía conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué quería hacer ella en el futuro? Ahora que se lo planteaba, no estaba siquiera muy segura de qué se le daba bien, ni qué quería. Ella no es una gran bruja, no tiene ningún talento. Al contrario que ella, Hermione es buena en todo, pero en especial es una auténtica genio en Transformaciones, por algo es la favorita de McGonagall. ¿Pero, y Pansy? ¿En qué debería especializarse? Se mordió la mejilla interior, nerviosa. Ahora estaba lamentando no haberle preguntado a Aurora su opinión, aunque sea en alguna de sus cartas. Su madre había estudiado tantas cosas... ¿Por qué no aprovechó una de sus virtudes?

Salió de las mazmorras de Slytherin y se puso a deambular por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts, quizá así se cansaría. Pisaba con cuidado, para no alertar a nadie sobre que estaba incumpliendo las reglas. Fue cuando estaba paseando por la Torre de Astronomía que escuchó unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, acercándose a ella, por lo que se escondió tras una de las columnas. Una cabellera rebelde color castaño apareció y a Pansy se le escapó una sonrisa. ¡Claro que Hermione estaría haciendo sus deberes como prefecta! Y encima tuvo la suerte de toparse con ella de todas las personas.

—Me parece que vi un lindo gatito —se burló con los brazos cruzados, apoyando su peso contra la columna, dejándose ver.

Hermione dio un salto, girando sobre sus pies con una velocidad que casi la hace caerse al suelo. Se había puesto pálida del susto.

—Pansy —gruñó, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Me asustaste.

—Lo sé. Fue mi intención.

Mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza, enojada, Pansy se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—No deberías estar fuera de la cama —la regañó.

—Oh, discúlpame prefecta de Gryffindor.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Rompimos las reglas varias veces juntas —le recordó.

—Aún así... Tú no... ¡Debería informar de esto a los profesores! —Se indignó.

—No lo hiciste las otras veces —insistió.

—Debes cumplir las reglas. Puedo fingir no ver algunas veces, incluso yo rompo algunas reglas de vez en cuando...

—De vez en cuando —repitió Pansy por lo bajo con ironía, ganándose una mirada furiosa.

—No puedes acostumbrarte a que te cubra siempre la espalda. No es correcto. Soy una prefecta, los profesores confían en mí.

—Entonces diles —resolvió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es lo justo, me atrapaste y no habíamos quedado para vernos. Júzgame como al resto de los estudiantes.

Hermione no dijo nada, mirándola de arriba abajo como si ella fuera un animal peligroso, como si en cualquier momento le fuera a tirar una trampa en la cara. Pansy no podía culparla: era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

—Mañana ve y dile a McGonagall que estuviste usando tus privilegios como prefecta para besar a una chica demasiado sexy, candente, deslumbrante, hermosa...

—¿Terminaste? —La cortó Hermione con una ceja levantada—. No te estoy besando y lo sabes.

—Oh —suspiró con fingida y exagerada sorpresa—. Nunca dije el nombre de la supuesta chica. ¿Yo soy ella? La sexy, candente, deslumbran...

—¡Pansy! —Se quejó sin dejarla terminar, casi ahogándose con la risa mientras el color subía a sus mejillas.

Uno de los lados de sus labios tiró hacia arriba, comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Te resulto sexy, Hermione? —Preguntó, sugerente, colocando una de sus manos sobre su cadera.

La sonrisa de Pansy se extendía más y más mientras veía como Hermione parecía entrar en crisis. Estaba siendo mala, y lo sabía: le encantaba trastocarla. Se acercó más, mientras Hermione hacía lo opuesto, retrocediendo. Para suerte de Pansy, las paredes existían, por lo que consiguió acorralarla.

—Pansy —advirtió.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó, con un tono inocente que contradecía su rostro.

—Deja de burlarte.

—No lo hago.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos en respuesta, usando la pared a su espalda para apoyarse; intentaba mostrar un control que era claro que no poseía.

—No respondiste mi pregunta, sabelotodo.

—No voy a responderte eso.

—¿Ah? —Se sorprendió Pansy, sonando complacida—. ¿Y por qué no?

—Por todos los cielos, eres tan...

—¿Sexy? —Interrumpió.

—Idiota —tajó.

Ante eso, no pudo contener la carcajada, retrocediendo para luego apoyarse también en la pared, a un lado de Hermione. Ninguna dijo nada durante unos segundos, luego de que las risas se detuvieron. Pansy miró hacia una de las ventanas, desde esta parte del castillo el cielo se veía hermoso, repleto de estrellas.

—¿Por qué no podías dormir? —Se interesó Hermione.

Se removió incómoda por la pregunta, pero ante la insistente mirada de la otra, admitió:

—Estaba pensando qué trabajo me gustaría hacer.

—Vaya —se sorprendió—. ¿Todavía no lo decides?

—¿Tú ya sabes qué quieres?

—Tengo varias opciones en mente en el Ministerio principalmente. De todas formas, estoy apuntando a aprobar con la mayor nota posible todos los TIMOS, así que no estoy intentando decidir ya mismo entre las varias opciones. Estoy ansiosa por la opinión de la profesora McGonagall.

Pansy buscó su propia mano, incómoda, haciendo girar el anillo en su dedo.

—No creo que haya algo que se me dé bien —admitió en voz muy baja.

—Eres buena en muchas cosas —la contradijo Hermione.

—Se supone que iba a trabajar en Bradley.

—Oh, Pansy —susurró suave, siendo consciente del tono dolido de la otra.

—Desde niña siempre supe que ese sería mi lugar. Era mío. Pero ya no es así.

—Encontrarás algo que te guste. No tienes que decidir ya, solo... Intenta conseguir todos los TIMOS posibles.

—No soy tú —dijo, y luego soltó una risa amarga—. No soy tan lista como para aprobarlo todo.

—Solo debes esforzarte —la animó—. Yo no soy perfecta. Solo estudio mucho. Si te esfuerzas, sé que lo conseguirás. Tienes una memoria excelente.

Pansy no despegaba sus ojos de sus manos, en especial de su anillo.

—Puedes hacer una lista de pros y contras para elegir —se le ocurrió a Hermione.

—Ah, fácil —escupió con fastidio—. Pros: soy linda y ocurrente. Contras: todo lo demás.

—Es impactante cómo puedes ser tan segura de ti misma y al mismo tiempo tan insegura.

Levantó la vista, sorprendida. Hermione la miraba preocupada, y Pansy se avergonzó.

—Estaba bromeando —se excusó.

—No lo hacías —la detuvo Hermione, un poco de enojo se filtraba en su timbre de voz—. Ya me habías dicho cosas similares antes. ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Qué lo único que vale es tu físico, y quizá tu carisma?

—Yo...

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar —se indignó—. Leer juntas, hablar sobre las cosas que teníamos en mente... No eres solo una cara bonita.

—En realidad creo que importa más mi actitud que mi físico en sí —murmuró.

—¡Agh! —Gruñó y de una zancada se paró frente a Pansy—. Se te da bien fijarte en los detalles, con Ana fuiste aguda, lista. Tu memoria es excelente, fuimos el mejor trabajo de la clase en Astronomía, quedé tan sorprendida al ver que te aprendiste tan rápido todas las posiciones de los planetas... Antes de llegar a la mitad del trabajo, ya no tenías que revisar el libro. ¿Y las pociones? Quizá te falta un poco de paciencia, pero cuidas bien los detalles y se te da bien improvisar cuando las cosas se salen de lo estipulado en las instrucciones.

—Vaya —los ojos de Pansy estaban bien abiertos, y su espalda erguida, un poco intimidada por la intensidad de Hermione.

—No eres buena en lo práctico. ¿Y qué? Eso no te hace mediocre —sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, antes de que su tono se volviera más petulante—: Además, deberías preocuparte por lo que quieres y trabajar en eso. Para los puestos del Ministerio que tengo en mente Transformaciones o Encantamientos no son tan importantes, que son cosas en las que destaco. No te preguntes para qué vales, pregúntate qué quieres. ¡Y hazlo!

—Qué mandona —bromeó.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, poniendo sus ojos en blanco, pero Pansy la abrazó por la cintura, evitando que se escape.

—Suéltame Pansy.

—No te enojes —rogó burlona.

—Odio que te veas así a ti misma —susurró con tristeza, sin mirarla a los ojos—. Eres inteligente, ambiciosa...

—Y sexy.

—Y —remarcó, ignorándola—, que no te des cuenta, me enoja. Deberías pensar qué te gustaría hacer. Es lo que hice. Quiero ayudar a la gente, a las criaturas mágicas, quiero hacer cambios en el mundo.

—No soy la única ambiciosa aquí —dijo Pansy con diversión.

—¿Qué te gustaría?

La seguridad con la que Hermione la miraba le resultaba cautivadora. Estaban todavía muy cerca, Pansy se aferraba a las caderas de la otra. Hermione estaba sujetando sus brazos, había iniciado haciéndolo para evitarla, separarse, alejarse, pero terminó cediendo y relajando el agarre, dejándolas allí, porque sí.

No tenía ni idea de qué le gustaría, Pansy sentía que todavía no sabía nada de sí misma. ¿Debería ya saber qué quiere con dieciséis años de edad? Su padre siempre le había insinuado que no tenía que preocuparse, que podía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. No bromeaba probablemente, ya que tenían el dinero suficiente para que Pansy pudiera viajar, descubrir el mundo y no preocuparse por nada. Podría haberse pasado toda la vida sin hablarse a sí misma. Pero las cosas ya no eran así, todo cambió. Ella misma era diferente ahora.

Se sentía segura bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione. Sus gestos se habían relajado por los segundos de silencio. Esperaba paciente a que Pansy dijera algo, paseando sus ojos por su rostro con lentitud. Le gustaba esto, que Hermione le prestara atención así. Se veía bonita cuando se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, le gustaba poder verla tan de cerca cuando lo hacía.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Si? —Sus ojos volvieron a levantarse, enfocando la mirada de Pansy.

—Sobre lo de usar tus privilegios de prefecta para besar a la sexy, candente, deslumbrante y hermosa chica...

Hermione endureció un poco sus gestos, porque de nuevo Pansy estaba bromeando.

—Lo pensaré —afirmó, esquivando la posible rabia de Hermione—, lo que quiero, juro que pensaré bien en eso.

—¿Segura, fuera de bromas? —preguntó.

—Sí —y reafirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Pero luego.

—¿Por qué luego? —Su cabeza se ladeó, algo confundida.

—Porque ahora quiero besarte.

Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron un poco rojas, sorprendida por su declaración. Era fácil leer su rostro, cómo su mente primero fue consciente de la cercanía, y luego de su comprometedora posición, alrededor de sus brazos. Pansy se inclinó hacia Hermione y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, fue casto, pero se detuvo allí un par de segundos, disfrutando el contacto, y luego sonrió de forma engreída al separarse.

—A no ser que tengas a otra chica en mente con la cual romper las reglas, claro.

—¿Y luego dices que eres sexy? —Se quejó, con un golpe de valentía—. Solo... Deja de hacer chistes.

—¿Entonces cuando estoy seria te resulto sexy?

El gruñido exasperado de Hermione la hizo reír, aunque luego se lo tragó al sentir la presión de la otra boca sobre la suya. Esto era mejor, sin duda prefería besarla y no pensar en su entrevista vocacional.

Paseó sus manos por los lados de Hermione, y sintió cómo las manos de su novia se deslizaban hacia arriba, pasando por sus hombros y luego entrelazándose tras su cuello. Pansy fue empujada hacia abajo, fundiéndose mejor en el beso. Cuando sintió su lengua acariciándola, apretó el agarre en las caderas y notó cómo la otra se tensó por eso. Hermione avanzó hacia adelante, acorralándola más contra la pared, acercando más sus cuerpos, y Pansy la abrazó en respuesta, haciendo que al fin la separación entre ambas se cortara por completo. Por el suspiro de sorpresa que soltó Hermione en su boca, se estremeció. Nunca la había visto hacer algo así, y ahora su corazón latía más rápido, extasiado. De repente estaba teniendo mucha curiosidad. Quería que Hermione suspirara de nuevo.

Pero parecía que no fue la única afectada por el descubrimiento, porque sintió los dedos en su cuello tantear y explorar, acariciando de arriba abajo con lentitud. La piel de Pansy se erizó al tacto y en reacción volvió a mover sus manos por la cadera de Hermione. Sus bocas se separaron entonces, buscando aire. Sus narices todavía se tocaban. El aliento cálido de Hermione sobre sus labios, junto a esos dedos moviéndose todavía en su cuello, se sentían bien. Ladeó la cabeza, para volver a besarla. Hermione se sorprendió, porque había estado distraída mirando directamente a su boca y no la vio venir, por lo que apretó su agarre en el cuello; Pansy suspiró. Una de las manos de Hermione se movió hacia adelante, delineando con su pulgar desde su clavícula a su mandíbula. Seguro podía sentir el corazón acelerado de Pansy mientras la acariciaba, pero no dijo nada sobre eso, solo atrapó uno de sus labios entre sus dientes, para luego tirar de él al soltarlo e inclinar la cabeza hacia el otro lado, para besarla desde otro ángulo. Esta era la segunda vez que Hermione la mordía en medio de un beso, y se tentó a imitarla. Atrapó ahora ella el labio inferior de la otra entre sus dientes, atenta a sus reacciones, y arrastró sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de la espalda de Hermione, lo hizo con fuerza, sabiendo que con la ropa amortiguando no debía preocuparse. La otra mano abandonó su cuello también, y con ambas sujetó sus hombros a la vez, empujándola hacia atrás. Pansy se resistió ligeramente a la separación, sin aflojar sus dientes, pero cedió al tirón y soltó el labio de Hermione.

"Wow", fue lo único que pudo pensar. Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas y su labio inferior se veía húmedo. Estaba así por lo que estaban haciendo, y se veía linda. Sus ojos color avellana se veían tan intensos sobre ella en estos momentos... Sin duda, "wow" le resultaba una buena descripción.

—Pansy —balbuceó—. Ya es tarde.

—Lo sé —dijo, moviendo una de las manos tras la espalda de Hermione. Eso pareció trastocarla, para su deleite.

—Hablo en serio —la regañó, retrocediendo para liberarse al fin de los brazos de Pansy—. Mañana tenemos clases. Ya debería haber terminado mi ronda como prefecta, también debo volver a mi sala común.

—Bien, bien —aceptó.

Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta, saliendo de la Torre de Astronomía. Pansy se preguntó, viendo de reojo a Hermione, si su corazón también latía tan rápido como el suyo.

. . .

Cuando terminó la clase de Pociones, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de "buena suerte" antes de salir junto a Harry y Neville. Ron había podido escapar antes, por su propia reunión con McGonagall para la orientación vocacional.

—Parkinson —dijo Snape, una vez quedaron solos en el salón—. Siéntese.

Obedeció, caminando hacia el escritorio, donde Snape estaba ya sentado. Había lanzado "accio" sin palabras hacia una silla, para que se colocara al otro lado del escritorio, frente a él. Pansy se sentó, recta. La mirada oscura y distante del profesor le resultaba desagradable, pero no la evitó.

—Entonces —continuó con desgana—, Parkinson. Tengo la obligación de ayudar a mis indecisos estudiantes sobre qué asignaturas deberían cursar en sexto y séptimo año, ya que la mayoría no parecen lo suficientemente iluminados como para hacerlo por sí solos.

Los labios de Pansy se apretaron, sabía que Snape no la tenía en gran estima. El único estudiante por el que alguna vez pareció complacido es Draco. Aunque tampoco lo adoraba, Snape es un maldito con todos.

—¿Pensaste ya qué te gustaría hacer cuando termines tus estudios en Hogwarts?

Había obedecido a Hermione y había estado pensando en serio qué cosas le gustaban. Lo primero que pensó fue en la ropa, le gustaba verse bien, que las cosas en general sean bonitas. Pansy no tenía madera de artista, estaba muy segura de eso, pero, aunque no lo había comentado a los demás, dibujaba de forma decente y consideraba que tenía un buen sentido estético, su mamá le había enseñado mucho sobre eso de niña, desde cómo maquillarse hasta qué colores nunca debían juntarse. Lo segundo que se le ocurrió fueron los libros. Una parte de ella añoraba editoriales Bradley. ¿Quizá... podría reconstruirla? Su padre amaba ese negocio, y ella también, la verdad. El olor de los libros recién ensamblados no los podía olvidar sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara. Hubo veces que estuvo en reuniones con Narcisso, por curiosidad, y él era el jefe, podía llevar a su hija al trabajo si quería. Fue estimulante ver cómo su papá debatía con sus pares, diciendo cuáles libros serían una pérdida para editoriales Bradley y por qué. Él conocía a su público, tenía un ojo para reconocer la calidad. Pansy quería pensar que ella también, su papá le decía que sabía que manejaría bien su puesto cuando lo quisiera. ¿Ella quería eso? Debería iniciar de cero todo el trabajo, así como su antepasado Jacinto Parkinson. Sería difícil, muy difícil.

—Bueno... —vaciló. La mirada de desdén de Snape consiguió desconcentrarla—. Pensé en estudiar diseño, tal vez, algo que tenga que ver con la moda.

El profesor no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro, solo soltó un suspiro desganado.

—Esas profesiones son una tontería.

"Vaya, gracias" pensó mordaz, aunque no lo vocalizó, y Snape siguió hablando:

—Hogwarts tiene asignaturas serias, ciencias, estudios avanzados de la magia.

Pansy no pudo evitar preguntarse si el profesor incluía Adivinaciones en su discurso. Hermione tendría mucho que opinar sobre eso.

—Cosas como el arte, no exigen nada —concluyó.

—¿Entonces qué, no estudio? —Se indignó Pansy.

—Puede hacer lo que usted desee, Parkinson —soltó con condescendencia, aunque una muy falsa e irónica, no le había gustado nada el arrebato de su estudiante.

—Le recomendaría que piense otras opciones más útiles, pero sino... Sería mejor que ponga más esfuerzo en Encantamientos, sus notas están al borde de ser malas, y es una magia que muchos... Diseñadores... Usan —ni intentó ocultar el tono burlón del final de la oración—. Estudios Muggles también. Muchos... Artistas... Se inspiran en ellos.

"Maldito idiota" pensó, "se está riendo en mi cara". Pero de todas formas estaba sorprendida por ese detalle, no sabía que Estudios Muggles podría ser algo que necesitaría, y resultó un milagro que ella hubiera estado dando esa materia también durante estos últimos años. La había elegido porque todos decían que era bastante fácil, y porque muchas cosas muggles eran graciosas y extrañas. Daphne, Millicent, Tracey y ella se habían metido en la asignatura en tercer año. Ignoraban al profesor y charlaban casi siempre. Además, mejor Estudios Muggles antes que Adivinaciones, donde habían un montón de inciensos horribles que se te pegaban en la ropa.

Lo curioso era que para ser Snape un profesor de Hogwarts, estaba siendo bastante desdeñoso con los Estudios Muggles. Él mismo dijo que este es un colegio serio, con asignaturas serias... ¿Por qué burlarse de eso?

Pansy quería terminar ya mismo esta reunión.

—¿Alguna pregunta, Parkinson?

—No.

—Entonces sal.

Snape no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, salió con gusto de las mazmorras. Le apetecía mucho quejarse de todo esto con Hermione, y no dudaba que ella se indignaría tanto o más, así que la fue a buscar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Me resulta curioso que este año justo el jueves coincida con el 24 de diciembre. Así que me apetece desearles a todos una feliz nochebuena, y feliz navidad el viernes (Jsjsjsj amo que publico el 24 a las 00:00, esperar se me da mal, pero ustedes no se van a quejar de que me apure, así que todos contentos).
> 
> ¡Ojalá este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado mucho! Y nos vemos en noche vieja JAJAJAJ que también coincide el próximo jueves con el 31 de diciembre.


	37. Hermione: ¿Cuántas formas existen para desaparecer? ¿Es posible usarlas todas al mismo tiempo?

**35.**

**Hermione:**

_¿Cuántas formas existen para desaparecer?_

_¿Es posible usarlas todas al mismo tiempo?_

Dándose media vuelta en la cama, soltó un suspiro frustrado. Se llevó las manos a la cara, muerta de vergüenza. No quería ir al baño de prefectos, solo quería hundirse en la cama hasta desaparecer. Había soñado con Pansy. Lo cual, no era la primera vez, todos sueñan de vez en cuando con quienes aprecian. Sin embargo, sí era la primera en la que el sueño se volvió más... más... ¡Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso! Bueno, un poco sí. No podía evitar caer en eso, en lo atractiva y sensual que fue Pansy en su sueño. ¡Pero era tan vergonzoso! No. Sin duda no. ¡No quería recordar!

Se levantó de golpe, en un intento de luchar con su rabieta interna. Ni siquiera ordenó su cama antes de salir de su sala común. Solo necesitaba un baño, relajarse, ignorar todo esto. Era una tontería en realidad, ya había tenido sueños húmedos antes. Aunque solían carecer de sentido: no era ella la involucrada o estaba con alguien que nunca había visto en su vida. Y sin duda, no la habían dejado sintiéndose así.

Llegó al baño, apreciando la soledad. Sales de baño, espuma, dejó que se terminara de llenar la bañera mientras se desnudaba y se sumergió en el agua sin más dilación. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del calor.

En el sueño también sintió calor. Pansy le preguntaba "¿Te resulto sexy, Hermione?" con esa voz más grave que a veces usaba para coquetearle de forma burlona, y ellas... se besaron, se tocaron. Hubo mucha más piel que en la realidad, nunca vio a Pansy sin camisa, pero eso no complicó la tarea a su mente: la imaginó sin problemas, con más detalle del que nunca se atrevió despierta. Ahora sus mejillas también se sentían calientes. Abrazó sus rodillas y sumergió en el agua por completo, hasta la cabeza. Una parte de ella quería ahogarse para no tener que plantar cara frente a su novia. Pero al final la necesidad de aire se volvió abrumadora y salió.

. . .

Hoy era al fin su reunión para la orientación vocacional. McGonagall la esperaba en su despacho. Llegó puntual y la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró con timidez, sin estar segura de si debió esperar a que la llamaran.

—Granger —la saludó la profesora al reconocerla, señaló la silla frente a su escritorio con un movimiento de cabeza—, siéntese.

—Gracias —murmuró, obedeciendo.

El lugar le recordaba en parte a la sala común de Gryffindor, con cortinas rojas, varios muebles de madera con cojines suaves y una chimenea en una de sus paredes (que no estaba encendida). El escritorio de la profesora era ordenado, con una pila de pergaminos en uno de los lados y una pluma guardada en el tintero en el costado opuesto.

Notó lo diferente que ya estaba siendo su experiencia en contraste con la de Pansy. Ella se sentía a gusto aquí, confiaba en su profesora. Snape no intentó generar esto con sus estudiantes, ni siquiera los invitó a su despacho, sino que los encaraba en su salón de clases habitual, además de que se burló de los intereses y aspiraciones de su alumna, ¡y ya ni hablar de cómo demostró ser tan supremacista de sangre como Draco Malfoy y su grupito con las cosas que le dijo a Pansy! Hermione estaba sorprendida de que los mismos profesores reafirmaran esas actitudes en sus estudiantes. ¿Por qué el director Dumbledore permitía todo esto?

—Esta reunión es para hablar sobre las posibles carreras que haya pensado que le gustaría estudiar, y así poder ayudarte a decidir qué asignaturas deberías cursar en sexto y séptimo año —explicó McGonagall, y luego sus labios se curvaron, tan imperceptible fue, que a Hermione por poco no se le escapó el detalle—. Imagino que ya pensaste qué te gustaría hacer una vez salgas de Hogwarts.

—Sí —afirmó—. Pero no estoy convencida por ninguna opción totalmente.

—Para eso estoy aquí. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Pensé en varios Departamentos del Ministerio, me gustaría poder hacer cambios para mejor en las obsoletas leyes y costumbres de la comunidad mágica. De momento estoy muy interesada en los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, aunque no sé si quiero dedicarme a eso toda mi carrera —explicó.

Los recuerdos de su conversación con Pansy destellaron en su mente: el desdén de Snape por Estudios Muggles. Luego de enterarse de eso, Hermione tuvo grandes deseos de no haber defendido a este profesor tantas veces antes de las acusaciones de Harry y Ron. ¿Pero podía culparlo solo a él por desprestigiar esa materia?

Uno de los folletos que más le habían llamado la atención durante el regreso a Hogwarts fue el que decía «¿CREES QUE TE GUSTARÍA TRABAJAR EN RELACIONES CON LOS MUGGLES?». Para ese trabajo no exigían nada más que un TIMO en Estudios Muggles. Y peor aún, todavía seguía resonando en su cabeza la parte final del texto, que decía «¡Son mucho más importantes tu entusiasmo, tu paciencia y tu sentido del humor!». En momentos como estos, en los que veía la hilaridad con la que trataban sus orígenes los magos, no sentía que ser una bruja fuera un privilegio o suerte, sino una lucha. ¡Había tantas cosas mal! En la sociedad mágica tenía cosas como estas, en las que sus pares casi parecían asumir que los muggles eran idiotas, que sus propios padres valían menos que cualquier mago. En la sociedad muggle tenía otros problemas: como la LGBTfobia o el bullying que sufrió en la escuela primaria, que también arrastró y sufrió en Hogwarts, por discriminación por su sangre y también solo por su personalidad e intereses. Hermione había llegado a aceptar que con magia o no, las personas eran eso: personas; egoístas, crueles, siempre señalando lo diferente. Y ella no difería del resto, aunque odiara admitirlo, era tan persona como todos, como Pansy, Harry, Ron o Draco Malfoy. Hermione solo podía pensar una excepción: Luna Lovegood. Esa chica era sin duda de las personas más inteligentes de todo el mundo, pocas mentes estaban tan alto como para superar cualquier prejuicio.

Había muchas cosas que le gustaban a Hermione, pero su mayor pasión era intentar hacer lo correcto, intentar ser todos los días la mejor persona posible. Quería vivir en un mundo donde se sintiera aceptada, ella y todos. Deseaba mejores leyes para los elfos domésticos y todas las demás criaturas mágicas, quería que comenzaran a tratar con mayor seriedad a los muggles y a los magos nacidos de ellos. ¿Esperar hasta los once años para comentar algo les parecía correcto? No toda medicina muggle era útil en magos y podía traer complicaciones, no tenían educación de su sociedad y habilidades mágicas hasta que ya era tarde y estaban metidos en un colegio a miles de kilómetros de sus familias y todo lo conocido hasta el momento. También podía hablar de Estudios Muggles, que carecía de rigor y en su opinión debería ser una asignatura obligatoria en Hogwarts si se quería evitar la discriminación e ideas de superioridad. ¿No era obvia la falla ya desde el sistema educativo, si existieron los mortífagos? ¡Tantas cosas mal! ¡Tantas cosas más dejaba en el tintero...!

A los hijos de muggles los obligaban a renunciar a un mundo o al otro, prácticamente. Hermione estuvo tantas veces al borde de renunciar a sus propios padres... Apretó la mandíbula, angustiada. No era el momento de pensar en su verano antes de iniciar su quinto año, no en medio de su entrevista.

—No esperaba menos de una estudiante como tú —alabó McGonagall—. Estás interesada en una parte más democrática del Ministerio, incluso quizá, podrías llegar a ser Ministra de Magia.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa, avergonzada. ¿Ministra de Magia, ella? Camino difícil, pero no podía negar que sonaba bien.

—Historia de la Magia es fundamental —dijo McGonagall—. ¿Cómo puedes cambiar una sociedad que no entiendes? Sin duda necesitarás un ÉXTASIS en ella. Tus notas en la asignatura son excelentes de todas formas y confío en que seguirán así. En realidad, no debo llamarte la atención con ninguna, más allá de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no sacar tantos Extraordinarios allí como en otras asignaturas no lo considero tampoco un problema. Incluso... Me preguntaba, Granger. ¿Piensa abandonar alguna de las clases que toma?

—No profesora —contestó—. De ser posible, me gustaría seguir con todas, aún si no me son útiles en el Ministerio, considero que sí lo son para mí.

—Me parece perfecto, si fuera otra estudiante me preocuparía, pero después de todos estos años sé de lo que usted es capaz. Debería seguirlas.

—Gracias —dijo orgullosa. La hacía feliz ver la estima que su profesora tenía por ella.

—Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos son importantes, en el Ministerio siempre hay imprevistos y es necesario que sus empleados estén preparados para ello, aunque sea un ÉXTASIS en una de ellas, y dos TIMOS en cualquiera de las tres. Pociones, recomendaría un ÉXTASIS también en Pociones si quieres ascender como jefe de Departamentos.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, interrumpiéndola. Ante la mirada severa de McGonagall, murmuró—: Lo siento profesora, debí esperar a que terminara.

—Cosas como el veritaserum no le serán ajenas, no tenga dudas de que más de una vez se encontrará peleando contra pociones que traban o serán necesarias en su trabajo, indiferente del Departamento en el que esté. O en el peor de los casos, magia oscura, maldiciones imperdonables. Un buen líder sabe sobre todo y así toma las mejores decisiones. Los más calificados son los que ascienden, generalmente.

Una sonrisa se le escapó a Hermione por el tono desganado que usó McGonagall al decir "generalmente". Entendía lo que quería decir su profesora: muchos de los magos que estaban en cargos altos en el Ministerio no le parecían tampoco los más iluminados.

—Con todo eso, más los ÉXTASIS extra que ya imagino que conseguirá, estará más que calificada para cualquier puesto que desee en el Ministerio.

—Muchas gracias profesora.

—No te excedas si ves que estás al límite —advirtió—. No hay giratiempo esta vez.

Soltó una risa y McGonagall esbozó una sutil sonrisa cómplice.

—Eso es todo. Disfrute del resto del día Granger.

—Lo haré —dijo, comenzando a levantarse, pero se estancó unos segundos en el lugar, dudando.

—¿Hay algo más que desee consultarme?

—En realidad sí. Aunque no tiene que ver con mi orientación vocacional.

—Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré —la tranquilizó, permitiéndole hablar.

—Bien —balbuceó mientras se volvía a sentar—. Este... Pansy no estaba muy complacida con su propia orientación con el profesor Snape.

—¿Parkinson? —Se sorprendió—. No creo que sea prudente discutir su futuro con usted, Granger. Y tampoco soy su jefa de casa, no la conozco lo suficiente.

Tragó saliva, avergonzada por inmiscuirse, pero un poco de rabia comenzó a inundarla.

—Lo sé. Pero el profesor Snape tampoco la conoce, y fue desagradable con ella —se envalentonó, y cuando notó la sorpresa de McGonagall por su arrebato, susurró una disculpa.

—Se preocupa por ella, veo.

—Yo solo... Quisiera poder ayudarla de alguna manera.

La profesora McGonagall soltó un suspiro pesado, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y con una postura recta, cedió:

—Podemos suponer. Insisto en que no la conozco —remarcó—. Pero, aun así, podemos suponer. ¿Qué piensa usted que quiere su compañera?

"Bueno, no hay mucho que suponer" pensó casi poniendo sus ojos en blanco al recordar cómo Pansy le contó con sumo detalle toda su conversación con Snape, además de sus inseguridades sobre el futuro.

—Le gustan los libros, quizá trabajar en una editorial, o el diseño —dijo Hermione—. Snape le explicó que Encantamientos y Estudios Muggles podrían serle útiles.

—Transformaciones también —señaló—. No sé cómo son sus notas en Encantamientos, pero sí en Transformaciones.

—Yo también las sé, no son alentadoras, en ambas asignaturas en realidad —divagó, frunciendo el ceño con consternación. McGonagall soltó un suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa compasiva mientras miraba a Hermione.

McGonagall siempre tuvo debilidad por ella, su mejor estudiante, una Gryffindor que la enorgullecía. Todos sus estudiantes lo hacían, por supuesto. Pero Hermione era su predilecta, por su talento y lo mucho que le recordaba a sí misma de joven. Ella misma fue la encargada por el colegio para abrir las puertas de Hermione al mundo mágico por primera vez, la que fue con el señor y señora Granger a hablar sobre que tenían una pequeña bruja en la familia. Se interesó en ella como para darle la mano más de una vez: calmarla una vez cuando se abrumó en una de sus primeras noches dentro del castillo, ofrecerle la oportunidad de tomar tantas clases como quisiera en tercer año, hasta recomendarla como prefecta para este año.

—Honestamente, no creo que Parkinson consiga un TIMO en mi asignatura. Y debo agregar, en mis clases de ÉXTASIS no acepto a ningún alumno que no haya obtenido como mínimo un Supera las expectativas.

—Quizá... Debe haber alguna manera, profesora. Pansy todavía no está segura de lo que quiere. ¿Y si por un par de TIMOS se le complica el futuro?

—Deberá estudiar —sentenció—. No hay otra solución.

—No estoy segura de cómo ayudarla —susurró, sujetando sus propias manos con nerviosismo—. Los exámenes son muy pronto, no sé ni por dónde empezar.

—¿No es ese un problema de Parkinson?

—Bueno, sí... Pero yo... No me molesta ayudarla —admitió, enrojeciendo—. También ayudo a Ron, lo estuve haciendo desde las vacaciones con Pociones.

La profesora se quedó en silencio, pensando. Hermione esperó, intentando ser paciente, pero a cada segundo era más presa del pánico.

—Lo lamento profesora —dijo—. Sé que no es mi asunto.

—Quédese en el salón al finalizar la próxima clase de Transformaciones. Puedo hacerle una guía. No estarán las respuestas allí, no daré clases extra a un alumno si no le doy la posibilidad a todos. Pero sí puedo marcarles cómo yo decidiría encarar este pequeño problema. El esfuerzo y horas de trabajo tendrán que ponerlo ustedes.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz, eufórica—. ¡Muchas gracias profesora!

—Nada que agradecer, Granger. Espero que Parkinson se alegre tanto por esto como usted.

—¡Oh, absolutamente! —Confirmó con una sonrisa—. Gracias de nuevo, profesora.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza, y entonces Hermione se levantó de la silla, saliendo del despacho. Solo pudo dar un par de pasos fuera antes de encontrarse con Pansy. La estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y un pergamino en una mano, apoyada contra la pared.

—Vaya —silbó Pansy—, qué hermosa y gran sonrisa tienes. La profesora McGonagall tiene un don con las mujeres.

—¿Qué? —Chilló con los ojos bien abiertos con horror.

Entonces Pansy soltó una carcajada.

—¡Tu cara! —Consiguió decir entre risas, mientras usaba uno de sus dedos para limpiar una lágrima que amenazaba con caer.

—Eres... Agh.

—Y esa es la reacción que deberías tener con la profesora —señaló—. No conmigo. ¡Por Circe, Hermione! Haces todo al revés.

—Es tu culpa, por ser tan desagradable.

—¿Soy más desagradable que McGonagall? Hasta donde recuerdo, la que tiene arrugas y cara de momia es ella, no yo.

—¡Pansy! —La regañó, acercándose a ella—. ¿Al menos podrías tener la decencia de no gritar esas cosas frente a su despacho?

—Oh, tranquila, dudo que la abuela escuche tan bien...

Pansy se quejó con un exagerado "auch" por el golpe que Hermione le propinó en el brazo.

—Para tu información —dijo Hermione, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo junto a Pansy—, la profesora nos ayudará con Transformaciones.

—¿Desde cuándo tú necesitas ayuda en Transformaciones?

—Estudiaremos juntas.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con confusión—. ¿No lo hacemos ya?

—Me refiero a estudiar en serio, no a que te sientes en la biblioteca a pensar quién sabe qué.

—¿Quieres saber qué pienso? —Preguntó sugerente, moviendo sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo varias veces.

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba hasta la punta de los pies. Empezaba a odiar las bromas con doble sentido de Pansy, ya que la hacían pensar cosas que no quería recordar. ¡Para nada quería escucharla hablar con ese tono más grave!

—No —graznó, y antes de que Pansy pudiera seguir molestándola, ordenó—: Vamos a buscar a Harry y Ron, nos esperan en la biblioteca.

—¿Cuándo accedí yo a eso? —Murmuró con una mueca de fastidio.

—Deja de quejarte, reina del drama —bromeó, riendo entre dientes.

—Prefiero el término princesa del drama.

—¿En serio, Pansy? —Negó con la cabeza, dándola por imposible.

—Tengo la belleza de una princesa.

—Y la humildad de un rey.

—Oye —resopló ofendida.

Hermione bajó la vista a las manos de Pansy, curiosa por el pergamino.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó entonces.

—¡Cierto! —Se acordó—. Las notas que me pediste de la clase de Astronomía. No es por presumir, pero tus propios resúmenes palidecen ante esto de aquí —sacudió el papel al terminar de hablar, como si fuera una bandera.

—Y la humildad de un rey —repitió, consiguiendo que Pansy le dé un suave empujón—. Gracias —agregó, cuando le entregó el pergamino.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, encontraron a Harry y Ron ya sentados. Estaban guardando dos asientos para ellas.

Sus amigos cada vez eran menos reacios a Pansy, ¡y vaya que había costado eso! Luego de la cena en La Madriguera, parecieron olvidar un poco el hecho de que Pansy era una Slytherin. Haberla visto interactuar con la familia Weasley de forma tan cómoda y la gran sorpresa que revelaron los gemelos sobre la canción "A Weasley vamos a coronar" sirvió para terminar de romper el hielo.

Además, aún si Harry, Ron y Pansy lo negaban, estaba bastante segura de que los tres empezaban a llevarse bien. Entre bromas y quejas sobre lo "mucho que estudia Hermione", comenzaban a entenderse.

—Hermione —saludó Harry.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —Preguntó Ron.

—Muy bien. Como les dije, intentaré conseguir todos los TIMOS posibles, y la profesora está de acuerdo conmigo.

Recordó entonces que no le explicó a Pansy en detalle sobre el final de su conversación con McGonagall, pero tampoco quería hacerlo frente a sus mejores amigos, ya que era un tema más personal de su novia... No quedaba otra opción que hacerlo más tarde.

—¡Eres una bestia! —exclamó Ron por lo bajo, temeroso de despertar la ira de la bibliotecaria—. Esperaba que la profesora McGonagall no te alentara a ese suicidio.

—No es la gran cosa —desestimó Hermione, sentándose al lado de Pansy.

—Deberías preocuparte por tus propios TIMOS, Ron —bromeó Harry, que por su tono, parecía preocupado por los suyos propios también.

—Estamos perdidos —se quejó el nombrado, tirándose sobre la mesa—. Ya no me da la cabeza y faltan varias semanas para rendir los exámenes.

—Te trajimos los libros Hermione —dijo Harry, ignorando las quejas.

—¿De verdad? —Con una sonrisa miró los títulos de los libros sobre la mesa que los chicos no estaban usando—. Muchas gracias, son los mejores.

—De nada —respondieron ambos a la vez.

Mientras abría el primer libro de la pila escuchó a Ron decirle a Pansy "Trajimos también los que necesitabas tú, no eran ni la mitad de los que necesitaba Hermione". Una sonrisa se le escapó por el pequeño intercambio.

Un agradable silencio se extendió entre los cuatro. Ante la presión de las pocas semanas que quedaban para los exámenes, conversaban y se distraían menos de lo normal. O al menos, era el caso de Harry, Ron y Pansy. Para vergüenza propia de Hermione, era ella la que estaba desconcentrada hoy.

Pansy había buscado su mano bajo la mesa, para jugar con sus dedos de forma vaga. No prestaba mucha atención al gesto, lo hacía para mantenerse entretenida mientras leía su libro. Estaba de verdad estudiando, de hecho, mientras sujetaba su mano. Pero las caricias suaves no estaban ayudando a Hermione, porque con tanto silencio y paz, y pudiendo ver el perfil relajado de Pansy con tanta facilidad, y siendo consciente de lo bonita que se veía así, solo podía pensar en el inicio de su día. "¡Por qué tuve que soñar con eso!" se regañó. Inconscientemente sus ojos bajaban del rostro de Pansy hasta el inicio de la camisa. Se moría de vergüenza al recordar su piel expuesta, solo en ropa interior, de color negro y de encaje... ¡No sabía por qué tuvo que imaginarla así! Es decir, el color negro tenía sentido, muy ella. ¿Pero por qué eso? ¿Por qué tenía que soñar eso? Ahora no dejaba de preguntarse si sería cierto, si estaría usando ahora mismo algo así. Hermione no tenía ese tipo de ropa. ¿Debería? Quiso enterrar su rostro en el libro. ¡¿Por qué ella debería tener ropa interior sexy para Pansy?!

Un soplido en la oreja le erizó la piel. Era Pansy, que le susurró lo suficiente bajo como para que ni Harry ni Ron la escucharan:

—¿Estás bien? —Soltó su mano, restregándola en su propio regazo—. No te lo tomes a mal Hermione, pero tu mano nunca sudó tanto.

Rojo. Su rostro estaba rojo. Su mente estaba en un flameante rojo que gritaba "NO". Pansy sonrió divertida por su gesto avergonzado y luego extendió su brazo, apoyando su mano en la espalda baja de Hermione. Aunque intentó ser un gesto tranquilizador, consiguió todo lo contrario: Hermione se levantó como si la silla se hubiera convertido en un nido de serpientes, golpeando por accidente la mesa con su rodilla y haciendo que su silla tambalee hacia atrás (pero por suerte Pansy consiguió sujetarla justo a tiempo y no cayó al suelo).

Pince fulminó con la mirada a Hermione. Todos en la biblioteca la miraban sorprendidos, y ella solo deseaba durante la mañana de verdad haberse ahogado en la bañera o hundido en su cama hasta desaparecer. Así, se habría ahorrado esto. 


	38. Pansy: Sexo, drogas y rock and roll

**36.**

**Pansy:**

_Sexo, drogas y rock and roll._

Cada vez los exámenes estaban más cerca, solo a tres semanas de distancia. Pansy no estaba segura de a qué le tenía más miedo: si a realizar los TIMOS o si a Hermione como profesora particular. Estaba dividida, en parte feliz porque su novia se preocupaba tanto por ella que le resultaba adorable, además de ser halagador, ya que ella tenía mucha fe en que conseguiría buenas notas en sus exámenes; pero también estaba algo acongojada, ya que si no hacía lo que debía o tomaba con un poquito de menos seriedad de lo usual sus estudios, Hermione ponía una cara que le prometía ser colgada desde la torre más alta del castillo para que los cuervos la consuman lenta y dolorosamente. Sospechaba que el Pajarraco, o bueno, la Pajarraca ahora, con gusto se haría pasar por cuervo para cumplir con esa misión.

—Me hace feliz ver que Pansy tiene ojeras —comentó Ginny.

—A mí no —masculló Hermione, para luego darle una mirada de regaño a Pansy—. Debes dormir de manera adecuada, estar cansada no te ayudará con los TIMOS.

Luna soltó una risita, divertida con todo esto. Pansy estaba en estos momentos con Ginny, Hermione y Luna caminando por los pasillos. Según el horario que había armado Hermione para los estudios (del cual Pansy se quejó mucho hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad era bastante útil), le correspondía un descanso cada dos horas de estudio intenso. Así que aquí estaba: relajándose después de dos horas de arduo trabajo en la biblioteca con su novia, al cual Ginny y Luna se habían unido porque estuvieron haciendo sus respectivas tareas de Herbología.

—En cuanto la profesora McGonagall nos de la guía, podremos iniciar a trabajar en Transformaciones. De momento podemos seguir con Estudios Muggles —decidió Hermione—. Te ayudaré lo mejor que pueda, aun si odio el temario. ¿Por qué le dan tanto tiempo de estudio a una tostadora? Es... ridículo. No les servirá de nada.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! ¿Hablas de algo que no sea tarea? —Preguntaron a sus espaldas dos voces masculinas, por lo que las tres chicas se detuvieron en seco.

Cuando voltearon, Fred, George y Angelina estaban allí; los dos primeros con sonrisas burlonas.

—Los TIMOS son importantes —se defendió Hermione.

—Absolutamente —le dio la razón Fred. Por eso George y yo conseguimos tres maravillosos TIMOS cada uno en nuestro quinto año.

—Molly está tan orgullosa de ustedes, chicos —ironizó Angelina, que estaba con los brazos cruzados—. Por suerte Hermione y ninguna persona en este planeta los tomaría de ejemplo para los estudios.

—Me dueles, Angelina —se quejó Fred.

—¿Ni siquiera yo? Soy el gemelo inteligente —bromeó George.

—Me pregunto cómo lo hará Ginny el próximo año —comentó Luna con una voz soñadora.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te preguntas eso? —Inquirió la aludida.

—Bueno, creo que Ron conseguirá más de tres, estuvo estudiando mucho. ¿Y si tú consigues menos de tres? No creo que me guste eso, me agradas y tu madre te asesinaría...

—¡¿Por qué le tienes más fe al tarado de mi hermano que a mí?! ¿Sabías que él se comió los mocos hasta los seis años? ¿Y aun así lo pones a un nivel superior que a mí?

—Solo digo que tú no tienes a Hermione para que te asuste y estudies, al estar en diferentes años.

—Yo no asusto a mis amigos —corrigió a Luna, y al ver cómo todos la miraban con incredulidad, puso una mueca de indignación—. ¡No los asusto!

—Oye, Pansy —la llamó George, ignorando las palabras anteriores—. ¿Hermione es también así de controladora en la intimidad?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —Chilló Hermione, comenzando a sonrojarse.

—Si asustas a tus amigos, no quiero pensar qué le haces a tu novia —se explicó.

—George —advirtió Angelina.

—¿Qué? —Se indignó—. No son niñas. De hecho, mi hermanita es la peor de todas, ¡la de cosas que hizo...!

—No tienes idea de qué hice —gruñó Ginny—. Solo estás intentando incomodarnos a todas.

—¡Claro que no! Me preocupo por el bienestar de ustedes —George miró a Pansy entonces, con una sonrisa nada inocente—. Rézale a todos los dioses muggles para que Hermione apruebe todos sus TIMOS.

—O te dolerá caminar —agregó Fred—. Tú elige el sentido para la causa del dolor.

Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Miró a su alrededor, comenzando a preocuparse porque alguien escuchara los disparates de los gemelos. Lo último que le faltaría es que se inicie un nuevo rumor sobre ella.

Fred y George eran siempre los que más pujaban a hablar sobre temas sexuales, ya que era el único tema con el que conseguían incomodar tanto a Hermione y se aprovechaban de su debilidad, más ahora que tenía novia. A Pansy todavía le hacía gracia el chiste que se enteró que hizo Fred a Hermione, sobre que él no tenía dudas de que "la lengua de una serpiente de Slytherin debía ser un viaje de ida".

—¿Siquiera lo han hecho? —Inquirió Goerge y luego advirtió—: Pansy, más te vale usar hechizos para cuidarte, Hermione me importa mucho y odiaría que se quede embarazada en medio de sus estudios.

—¡GEORGE! —Gritó Angelina, golpeándolo en la nuca con la palma de su mano—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ir al límite? ¿En ver qué tan desagradable puedes ser?

Hermione miraba a los gemelos con gran odio. Tal vez ellos también deberían preocuparse por ser colgados en la torre más alta del castillo.

—Eh... ¿Te recuerdo que no tengo las herramientas necesarias para hacer eso? —dijo Pansy.

—No juzgamos un libro por su portada —bromeó Fred—. O en otras palabras: no asumimos qué esconde la gente en sus pantalones.

—O falda —acotó George.

—¿Hechizos? —Repitió Hermione con un tono curioso, desviando la conversación.

Fred y George compartieron miradas confusas.

—Bueno, si quieres un accidente que llora por las noches, nosotros no te diremos que no —se burló Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sabe —susurró Angelina, más para sí misma que para el resto, pero aun así todos lo escucharon.

El silencio reinó por unos largos segundos, en los que nadie sabía qué decir, incluso Hermione, que estaba de verdad perdida.

—Pero... Mi mamá tuvo la charla, cuando Ron cumplió catorce, él, Harry y... oh —rememoró Ginny—. Hermione no estaba en La Madriguera ese verano.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —Preguntó Hermione, empezando a molestarse—. ¿Existen hechizos anticonceptivos, eso es lo que insinúan?

—Oye Fred.

—¿Si, George?

—Creo que en esta charla nosotros sobramos.

—Pienso igual hermano mío. Creo que las chicas tienen que hablar, solas.

—¿Qué rayos están... ? —Comenzó a decir Angelina, pero los gemelos escaparon por el pasillo y no llegaron a escuchar el finar de su pregunta—: ¿...pensando? —terminó, y soltó un suspiro frustrado por haberse quedado hablando sola.

—¿En serio no tienes idea? —Dijo Pansy, aguantándose la risa.

¿Hermione Granger no sabía algo? ¿La sabelotodo? ¡Imposible!

—No es gracioso —masculló—. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Los profesores no dijeron nada!

—Tranquila, no es la gran cosa —la calmó Angelina—. Muchos nacidos de muggles no lo saben.

—Mi papá le dio "la charla" a Harry —comentó Ginny—. La verdad, lo olvidé contigo. Lamento no haber pensado en esto antes, Hermione.

—¿No le dan a los nacidos de muggles folletos o algo así? —Preguntó Pansy, que ante la ceja arqueada de Hermione, se defendió—: ¿Qué? Ustedes no saben nada del mundo mágico, y sus padres, menos. ¿No tienen un guía o algo así?

—La profesora McGonagall me ayudó un poco, fue a explicar a mis padres cómo ir al Callejón Diagon, les habló sobre qué es la magia y otras cosas como esas. Compré todos los libros que mis padres pudieron costear y aprendí de eso durante el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Harry fue guiado por Hagrid, él le fue respondiendo las dudas que le surgieron en el momento, pero... eso es todo —explicó, y luego resopló, diciendo con ironía—: Y claramente, no le enseñaron sobre relaciones sexuales mágicas a una niña de once años.

—Relaciones sexuales mágicas —repitió Pansy con sorna, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Hermione.

—¡Agh, malditos Weasley! —Exclamó Angelina—. Soy la mayor aquí. ¿Yo debo...? ¿Debería ser la responsable, seria y todo eso? Esto... sin duda será más difícil que hablarle a mi equipo de quidditch.

—No tienes que explicar nada —dijo Hermione, moviendo sus manos para negar. Estaba muy avergonzada.

—Tranquila, yo seré tu profesora —bromeó Pansy, haciendo que las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieran y girara la cabeza, para ignorarla.

—Tú —la señaló Angelina—. Eres un peligro.

Pansy se llevó una mano al centro del pecho, poniendo una mueca falsa de dolor por la acusación.

—Bien, bien, si vamos a avergonzar a Hermione, hay que movernos. Hasta yo tengo límites —dijo Ginny, comenzando a caminar.

—No la vamos a avergonzar —contrarió Luna—. El sexo es un ritual social de lo más natural y sano, no hay vergüenza en eso.

Ginny esbozó una gran sonrisa, viendo a Luna durante unos segundos como si fuera la persona más maravillosa y divertida del mundo, después le dio un rápido beso en la sien y le contestó:

—Eres adorable.

—Consíganse una habitación —ordenó Pansy, fingiendo tener una arcada.

—Qué estúpida —masculló Ginny.

—¿Saben que esto no es necesario? Puedo informarme con libros —dijo Hermione con timidez—. Esto no es necesario para nada. Ni siquiera deberíamos seguir hablándolo. Fred y George son solo unos asquerosos, como casi todos los chicos. Deberíamos solo... ignorar lo que dicen, eso les quitaría incentivo.

—No creo que encuentres nada útil en la biblioteca —advirtió Luna—. No hay libros sobre educación sexual aquí, no es un tema que se imparta en el colegio así que no está en estanterías. 

—Es algo que se enseña en casa —explicó Ginny—. Así como las cosas básicas, como leer, contar o sumar. Los magos enseñamos muchas cosas en el hogar.

—Pero... es injusto —murmuró Hermione—. ¿Por qué el mundo mágico nunca toma en cuenta a personas como yo?

Pansy se sintió mal entonces. Pudo ver atrás de la ira, la incertidumbre y temor en ella, en su tono, en su gesticulación. La conocía, sabía cómo funcionaba su mente, y además, muchas veces resultaba demasiado obvio lo que pensaba porque nunca fue buena actuando ni ocultando sus sentimientos.

Hermione le había hablado mil veces sobre todos los errores de la sociedad, incluso sobre la sociedad muggle (aunque de esa no entendió mucho). Sabía que tuvo que enfrentar más trabas que la mayoría; ella misma había sido una de sus muchas trabas, molestándola durante años porque quería hacerse la graciosa con sus amiguitos. Movió su mano y la apoyó en el hombro de Hermione, de alguna manera necesitaba indicarle que no estaba sola, que ella estaba ahí para lo que necesite. Le dio una pequeña caricia de forma inconsciente con el dedo antes de hablar:

—Nosotros te ayudaremos, así que no te preocupes, ni te asustes, ni...

Hermione levantó la mirada, escuchándola con atención. Podía sentir que Ginny, Luna y Angelina también la estaban viendo, por lo que carraspeó, incómoda, y cambió de rumbo lo que decía, con un tono más distante esta vez:

—Es decir, ¿importa siquiera? Te harás Ministra de Magia o algo así, y todos los magos arrugados que trabajan allí van a tener pesadillas contigo, porque estarás arreglando todo el sistema educativo y cualquier otra injusticia que te cruces.

Hermione soltó una risita complacida, casi diciendo "¡Qué exagerada!".

—Ya vimos tu lado blando Parkinson —dijo Ginny—. Demasiado tarde para intentar arreglarlo.

Pansy la vio de arriba abajo con lentitud, intentando demostrar que la percibía como el insecto más molesto de Hogwarts.

—Cállate, cerebro de troll —la insultó, para finalizar su escudriño.

—¡Ay, qué miedo! —Chilló falsamente—. Oh, eras tú. Disculpa. Por tus patas largas y flacas, y esos dientes chuecos, pensé que me habló una acromántula —le devolvió.

—Ya cierra el hocico Weasley, tienes aliento de Dementor.

—¡Y yo tengo cara de demiguise! —Se metió Luna.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Ginny, confundida.

—¿No nos estamos comparando con criaturas mágicas? Yo creo que sería un demiguise. Son muy lindos.

Angelina soltó una carcajada. Hermione estaba más seria, mirándolas a las tres como si fueran idiotas.

—Vengan —indicó Angelina—. Por aquí hay un salón desocupado. George y Fred lo suelen usar para hacer tonterías y crear sus objetos de bromas. Nunca entra nadie allí.

Las chicas obedecieron (Hermione quejándose por lo bajo, todavía incómoda con todo el tema). Ingresaron a una habitación que parecía haber sido en el pasado un salón de clases funcional. Tenía un par de mesas en el centro, el resto estaban en la pared contraria a la puerta, apiladas unas junto a otras para ocupar el menor espacio posible. Había unas cortinas moradas raídas en los grandes ventanales y un par de telarañas en uno de los rincones. Varias cajas estaban desparramadas por el lugar, parecían ser pertenencias de los gemelos.

Angelina movió las mesas un poco, acomodándolas como quería, y se sentó sobre una de ellas. Palmeó la madera del mueble a su lado.

—Pónganse cómodas.

Luna, Hermione, Ginny y Pansy le hicieron caso, sentándose con ella. Angelina agarró su varita y dijo "accio". De una de las cajas salió una botella.

—¿Eso es vino? —Preguntó Ginny, ilusionada.

—¿Prefieren otra cosa? Me gusta más el vino.

—¡No podemos tomar alcohol en Hogwarts! —Se espantó Hermione—. ¡Si es hasta de día todavía!

—Este es mi último año aquí, y voy a aprovecharlo. Si no quieres, no bebas —tajó Angelina—. Además, esos dos idiotas me dejaron sola, así que les robaré el alcohol, me lo merezco.

—Wow. Este es el mejor receso después del estudio de mi vida.

—¡Pansy! —La regañó Hermione, que luego desvío la vista a Ginny y Luna—. ¿Qué...? ¡¿De dónde sacaron las copas?!

—Trasformé una para ti también Hermione, no te preocupes —la calmó Luna con una sonrisa amable.

—Relájate —susurró Pansy muy cerca del oído de Hermione, y se puso feliz al ver que la asustó tanto como para que dé un pequeño saltito en el lugar—. No tenemos más clases por lo que resta del día. ¿O qué, tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo —murmuró indignada, cruzando sus brazos—. Solo pienso que es una idea estúpida.

Angelina sirvió un poco de vino en todas las copas. Incluso para Hermione, después del pique de Pansy.

El suceso de los acontecimientos fue una grata sorpresa: un salón para ellas solas, no más estudio y una botella de alcohol. Pansy nunca se había puesto a beber con Hermione más que un par de cervezas de mantequilla en Hogsmeade y estaba encantada de verla romper las reglas de esta manera, aunque dudaba que alguna aquí fuera a emborracharse, sería un suicidio a plena luz del día, con los profesores deambulando. Cuando Hermione sujetó su propia copa, Pansy se mordió la lengua para no decirle algo como que se estaba convirtiendo en toda una Slytherin con un gran desdén por las reglas: por abusar de sus beneficios como prefecta durante las noches y beber alcohol a escondidas.

Por otro lado, se encontraba todavía estupefacta por descubrir que Hermione, la sabelotodo, de verdad no tenía idea sobre educación sexual. Ella todavía recordaba bien cómo Aurora y Narcisso hablaron con ella sobre todo esto a los catorce años, de manera seria e instructiva, y siendo muy vergonzoso e incómodo para ella. Y recientemente, Aurora la había vuelto a acorralar y le recordó todo lo que le enseñó (y algunos detalles más, al ser ahora más mayor) al enterarse de que le gustaba Hermione, ya que debía "ser responsable con su propio cuerpo y salud". A veces tener una madre de Ravenclaw era un dolor de cabeza.

—Hermione —la llamó Pansy—. ¿Qué hacen los muggles, si no tienen hechizos?

—Esa... es una buena pregunta —concedió Ginny con curiosidad.

—Oh, bueno —balbuceó, mirando su copa de vino intacta—. Usar preservativos. Siempre, para evitar embarazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué porquería es esa? —Preguntó Pansy con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Bueno... Es algo que se pone en... Esperen. ¿Por qué les estoy explicando esto? ¡Nunca lo usarán, de todas formas! —Se indignó—. En realidad... ¿Qué hacen los hechizos? ¿Son como un preservativo?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no tenemos idea de lo que es... se vuelve difícil responderte —señaló Pansy.

—Ponen un plástico baboso en medio de ambos, para que no se mezclen fluidos —explicó Angelina.

Las cuatro chicas más jóvenes la miraron asqueadas.

—No era necesario explicarlo así —se quejó Hermione.

—¿Tus padres te dan plásticos babosos? —Preguntó Ginny, con ambas cejas levantadas.

—¡No son plásticos babosos! —la corrigió.

—Sí lo son —se metió Angelina—. Estuve con un chico nacido de muggles y el sacó ese plástico raro del bolsillo de sus pantalones. No pude evitar reírme, porque pensé que parecía estar cubierto de baba y él se ofendió mucho. Luego me disculpé, y lo hicimos en un armario una semana después, sin objetos de dudosa procedencia de por medio.

—Me alegro que todo haya salido bien al final —dijo Luna, ofreciendo una sonrisa.

Hermione miró el intercambio con horror, helada, y luego bebió un sorbo de su vino. Pansy aguantó la risa y llevó su propia copa a sus labios también.

—¿Pero el plástico no duele? ¿Cómo hacen con algo tan duro? —Preguntó Ginny.

—¡Eso pensé yo! —Exclamó Angelina—. Pero en realidad era muy blando. Me puse pálida cuando lo abrió para ponerlo en su...

—Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema —la cortó Hermione.

—¿Por qué? Esto es muy interesante y educativo —le llevó la contraria Luna.

—¿Entonces esa cosa va en el pene? —Preguntó Pansy, yendo al meollo del asunto.

—Ajá —confirmó Angelina, bebiendo.

—¿Entonces qué método muggle usarías tú? —Volvió a preguntar Pansy, mirando ahora a Hermione.

—¿Perdona? —Fue lo único que pudo decir en respuesta, con un hilo de voz.

Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y se tomó su tiempo bebiendo otro sorbo de vino, para desesperarla todo lo posible.

—¿No hay un plástico baboso para los otros genitales, o toda gira en torno a lo fálico? —Para enfatizar, Pansy dio un par de vueltas con la muñeca a su copa, para que el vino se moviera en círculos.

—¿Por qué eres tan desagradable? —Chilló Hermione.

Ginny y Angelina soltaron sonoras carcajadas. Luna en cambio miraba a Hermione con mucha seriedad, muy interesada por los otros métodos muggles que pudiera desvelar.

—¿Qué? —Se indignó Pansy—. Sé que no tienes pene, no sentí nada raro cuando nos besamos.

—Oh por Merlín, cállate —murmuró llevándose una mano a la cara.

—¿No hay un plástico baboso para cuando solo hay, ya sabes... útero, vulva, bla, bla, bla? —Preguntó Ginny, que ya se había terminado su copa e intentó servirse más vino, ganándose una palmada en la mano por parte de Angelina, que no parecía tener interés en emborrachar a la hermana menor de sus amigos.

Hermione miró al suelo, cruzando sus piernas y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos mientras pensaba qué decir.

—Bueno... ¿No? Nunca lo había pensado.

—Pero... ¡Se pueden contagiar de enfermedades de todas formas, no solo es un problema el embarazo! —dijo Ginny, gesticulando con sus manos, alterada.

—No se habla de eso. Sé que para ti es normal, pero no bromeo cuando te digo que está mal ser lesbiana o bisexual en la sociedad muggle —respondió Hermione—. De hecho, ni hablamos sobre esto para relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. Los preservativos son más bien algo que te enteras por amigos más mayores que tú, o películas, quizá algún libro.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuró Pansy—. ¿Y si se enferman?

—Bueno... No lo sé. No deberías enfermarte en primer lugar —contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No escucharon sobre el SIDA? En los canales de noticias dicen que se enferman los hombres gays, la mayoría piensan que se lo merecen. Mi propia vecina lo dijo, quejándose de un artículo del periódico.

—Qué rayos, ¿están locos? —masculló Angelina—. ¿Y qué hacen para solucionarlo, no usan preservativos? ¿Cómo se curan?

—No lo sé. Creo que no se curan. ¡No se habla de esas cosas! No se supone que dos hombres o dos mujeres... No. Solo, no. Yo entiendo que no está bien pensar así, en especial por todo lo que veo en el mundo mágico, pero sigue siendo un tema delicado allí.

—Bueno, esto apesta —murmuró Ginny, bebiendo un largo trago de vino.

—¿No te lo habías terminado? —Inquirió Pansy, a pesar de la seriedad del tema, ese detalle la distrajo.

—Luna no quería más.

—Prefiero las bebidas más dulces —agregó la nombrada, mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja para mirarlas mejor.

—Bien, por lo que dices Hermione, los muggles manejan esto de manera desastrosa. Y sin duda alguna no tienes que imitarlos —dijo Angelina, dejando atrás el humor y señalándola con el índice para enfatizar. Como capitana de quidditch, ya tenía interiorizado un tono de voz que generaba confianza y autoridad al mismo tiempo—. Los magos tenemos un hechizo para protegernos, te escribiré las instrucciones y te los daré luego para que puedas practicarlos, y puedes preguntarme cualquier duda que te surja, por supuesto. Es muy sencillo e intuitivo de todas formas, lo aprenderás rápido. Es muy similar a un encantamiento impermeabilizante. Sin importar tu genital, ambas partes lo usan, así se previene cualquier enfermedad o embarazo. Se mantiene activo por cinco horas, así que, por las dudas, es mejor ser precavido y repetirlo cada cuatro horas en caso de que se extienda demasiado la actividad.

—A cualquiera de nosotras nos puedes preguntar —se metió Pansy—. Me siento como mi madre al decirlo, pero: tu salud es importante. Los muggles tratan este tema de forma horrible, así que pregúntanos si no sabes algo, investigamos todos juntos si no lo sabemos, ¡no lo sé! ¿Pero enfermarse? ¿"No se supone que dos hombres o dos mujeres" deban hacerlo? ¿Qué clase de idioteces son esas? 

—Es natural Hermione —agregó Luna, con una seriedad impropia de ella—. Aún si tus padres y la mayoría de las personas que conoces piensan lo contrario, tener sexo no está mal. Siempre que sea consensuado, te protejas y lo desees. O incluso si quieres hacerlo sola. No tienes que pensar que explorar tu sexualidad es algo malo o inadecuado.

—Un momento —la detuvo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Agregamos masturbación a nuestra clase improvisada de educación sexual? Vaya, Luna, tú vas con todo.

—¿Demasiado vino, Weasley? —Se burló Pansy con una risa.

—Casi me resultas agradable, así que sí, demasiado vino, es la única explicación —respondió riendo también.

—Creo que Luna acaba de traumar a Hermione —susurró Angelina.

Parecía ser cierto: Hermione estaba muy callada, mirando al suelo mortificada. Pansy enarcó una ceja, intentando deducir qué le sucedía.

—¿Acaso...? —Comenzó, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro—. ¿Nunca te tocaste a ti misma?

—¡No puedes preguntarme eso! Y no me mires así, no te pienso responder Pansy.

—No tiene nada de malo, yo tampoco lo hice —confesó Luna.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó Ginny, con las cejas tan levantadas que en su frente se marcaron unos surcos.

—Nunca me interesó. Nadie tiene por qué hacer algo que no le interesa solo porque los demás lo hacen. Yo estoy muy bien así, no me da curiosidad el sexo.

—¿Literalmente? ¿Eres asexual? —dijo Pansy, y luego soltó una risa divertida—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Cuando Luna respondió de forma afirmativa a la pregunta, Ginny silbó en lugar de comentar algo, procesando la nueva información, mientras cambiaba su posición en la mesa, sentándose de piernas cruzadas. Ella se movía todo el rato desde que llegaron al salón, no se podía quedar sentada y quieta por mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces... ella no puede...? —Inició Hermione.

Pansy dejó la copa en un costado de la mesa, soltando un suspiro, podía imaginar cómo estaba el cerebro de su novia en esos momentos, demasiadas cosas nuevas en un día, muchas dudas, y pocos libros a los cuales preguntar...

—No me interesa. No significa que sea disfuncional —explicó Luna.

—Tienen poco o nada de libido —aportó Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros—. No lo entiendo para nada, pero hay gente que no lo siente. Así como yo no puedo siquiera imaginarme interesada en un hombre.

—¿Oh? —Se interesó Angelina—. Siempre pensé que te gustaba Malfoy.

—Lo admiraba —lo corrigió—, hubo un tiempo en que dudé sobre lo que sentía sobre él, pero... resultó que no, solo se trató de admiración.

—Entonces, Luna es asexual, Pansy lesbiana, Hermione y yo bisexuales —contó Ginny, usando sus dedos para hacerlo gráfico—. ¿Qué tienes para nosotras Angelina?

—¡Ja! Lamento decepcionarte, soy heterosexual.

—Rayos, ¡y yo que quería conquistarte para hacer rabiar a mis hermanos! —bromeó Ginny.

—¿Cuál de ellos? —Preguntó Pansy.

—Probablemente a más de uno —contestó con una sonrisa malvada.

Luna se bajó de la mesa, con su característica tranquilidad, para ponerse a revisar las cajas que había en la habitación. Parecía haber perdido el interés en la charla.

—¿Cómo pueden...? —Inició Hermione—. ¿De verdad puede todo esto ser solo... una conversación normal?

—Claro —contestó Pansy, sin entender qué tenía de raro.

—Es normal que quieras desnudar a Pansy en uno de los pasillos —se burló Ginny.

—¡Yo no...!

—O incluso tener sueños o cosas así —la detuvo la pelirroja, riéndose de sus propias ocurrencias—. ¡Por favor no te toques pensando en Pansy en mi habitación! ¿No lo habrás hecho en mi baño verdad? A veces tardas mucho al ducharte...

—¡GINNY! —Gritó Hermione, muy sonrojada.

Angelina casi escupió el vino, por reírse mientras bebía.

—¿Qué? —Bufó Ginny—. ¿Ahora me dirás que tampoco tuviste sueños húmedos, qué clase de adolescente eres?

Hermione desvió la mirada, mientras la otra seguía en su mundo, riéndose de sus propias bromas a su costa. Angelina parecía estar disfrutando mientras se servía una segunda copa de vino que le había negado a Ginny. Pero Pansy entrecerró los ojos, no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho: Hermione no había negado la pregunta. Puede que solo se hubiera cansado de intentar callarla, o puede que...

Extendió su mano hasta el brazo de Hermione. Lo sujetó, y mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina la acercó a ella.

—Soñaste conmigo —afirmó por lo bajo. En realidad, daba igual si era cierto o no, aún servía para sacarla de sus casillas. Sin embargo, la forma en que el brazo se Hermione se tensó y su espalda su puso rígida, le respondió la duda.

—No. Idiota —dijo, mientras se concentraba en cómo Ginny y Angelina, en la mesa frente a ellas, estaban forcejeando por conseguir quedarse con la botella de alcohol.

La sonrisa de Pansy crecía y crecía, comenzaban a dolerle las mejillas. No insistió, no le apetecía con tanta compañía. Sin embargo, sintió el intercambio como una pequeña victoria. ¡Ella se iba a aprovechar tanto de esto! Solo... debía encontrar el momento. También se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que el subconsciente de su correcta y bien portada novia imaginaba. Por Merlín, ¿Hermione tenía fantasías?

Un calor le recorrió el cuerpo, como un cosquilleo. Pensó en los últimos besos que compartió con ella, en lo mucho que disfrutó poder acariciarla, sentirla cerca. Pansy no era indiferente a Hermione. ¿Cómo podría? Pero nunca insistió demasiado, estaban en el colegio y Hermione era... Hermione. Pero si de verdad había soñado algo más íntimo entre ellas... más allá de lo romántico, ¿significaba que la deseaba, que no recibiría una cachetada si bajaba un poco más la mano al besarla?

De repente, comenzó a sonar algo de música, una canción de rock... ¿o era más bien pop? ¿una mezcla? Todas miraron al rincón de donde provenía, allí Luna estaba sentada en el suelo, revolviendo una caja de cartón llena de pequeñas cajas de música de diferentes colores. Esos objetos servían para poder reproducir canciones sin la necesidad de escucharlo en vivo; los músicos tocaban sus canciones, se realizaba un hechizo para guardar el sonido en las cajas de metal y luego se vendía, entonces así, siempre que se abren se puede escuchar la música que tienen dentro. Podía ver aún de lejos las portadas de algunas de ellas: reconoció varias bandas que le gustaban a Rachel, como Spellbound, además de un álbum de Lorcan d'Eath y otro de Las Brujas de Macbeth.

—Luna —la llamó Ginny—. ¿Te gusta el rock?

—Por supuesto. Prefiero el heavy metal, pero creo que Fred y George no tienen ninguno. Estoy buscando.

Pansy buscó su copa abandonada, apretando sus labios para no reír a todo pulmón. Que Luna dijera de manera tan dulce que le gustaba el heavy metal, era demasiado. Le quedaba un poco de vino en el fondo de la copa y lo bebió de un trago. Angelina parecía más alegre que antes, así que para disgusto de Hermione, sirvió más vino para Ginny y Pansy cuando le pidieron.

—Se van a emborrachar —advirtió.

La música sonaba de fondo, así que ninguna le prestó mucha atención a Hermione y a sus quejas.

**_Today is gonna be the day_ **

**_That they're gonna throw it back to you_ **

**_By now you should've somehow_ **

**_Realized what you gotta do_ **

—Un momento. ¿Fred y George escuchan música muggle? —Preguntó Hermione sorprendida, reconociendo la letra.

—A Lee le gusta, quizá es de él —comentó Angelina—. Hay varias tiendas en Diagon que venden música muggle, están de moda.

Pansy miró de reojo cómo Hermione parecía ilusionada por estar escuchando música muggle de manera mágica, seguro tenía muchas preguntas sobre cómo las grabaron. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella ya había comentado que no escuchaba demasiada música hecha por magos o brujas. Se centró en la canción, sonaba bien. Era realmente buena, en realidad, los muggles no tenían nada que envidiarles a los artistas magos.

—Me encanta esta canción —confesó Hermione, girándose para poder ver el rostro de Pansy.

**_I don't believe that anybody_ **

**_Feels the way I do about you now*_ **

—Me gusta también —dijo Pansy.

Hermione debería ir a Azkaban por haber sonreído de esa manera tan linda por su respuesta. Pansy estaba disfrutando demasiado este improvisado momento, con Ginny, Luna y Angelina... con Hermione. Estudiaría mil horas seguidas con tal de seguir obteniendo momentos como este, en los que solo se divertía y hablaba sobre cosas de la vida, el mundo, con una bebida y algo sonando de fondo. Se inclinó más hacia Hermione, sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía bien, feliz.

**_Backbeat, the word is on the Street_ **

**_That the fire in your heart is out_ **

**_I'm sure you've heard it all before_ **

**_But you never really had a doubt_ **

**_I don't (...)_ **

Cuando el cantante comenzó a decir "I don't" Pansy no se resistió a cantarle suavemente a Hermione en el oído. Intuía lo que seguía ahora, y prestó atención para imitar, repitiendo casi a la par:

 _—I don't believe that anybody_ / _Feels the way I do about you now. *****_

Pansy cerró sus ojos al hacerlo, podía oler un poco del vino de su propia boca, pero también la lavanda en la ropa de Hermione. Lo adoraba. Suspiró al sentir cómo Hermione se inclinaba más hacia ella. Abrió su ojo derecho, para espiar: la sonrisa de Hermione seguía siendo radiante. Y dudaba que el color rosado de sus mejillas fuera por el vino.

* * *

*** No creo que nadie / Se sienta como yo me siento por ti ahora.**


	39. Hermione: ¿Estudiar o chocolate? ¿Receso y besarse?

**37.**

**Hermione:**

_¿Estudiar o chocolate?_

_¿Receso y besarse?_

Pansy le había cantado al oído una parte de "Wonderwall", una canción muggle de una de sus bandas de música favoritas, Oasis, y ella no estaba ni cerca de superarlo a pesar de que hubieran pasado ya un par de días.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa y usó su puño como soporte para su cabeza. Soltó un suspiro, mirando de forma disimulada hacia atrás. En esta clase de Transformaciones Hermione se había sentado junto a Harry y Ron al frente, mientras que Pansy, Rachel y Sophie estaban unos cuantos asientos más al fondo. Se enderezó en la silla, concentrándose en la profesora McGonagall.

«Desvanecimiento» comenzó a escribir la profesora en la pizarra con rapidez, pero teniendo de todas formas una letra legible y precisa. «Particularidades de los vertebrados» agregó abajo, con letra más pequeña. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Pansy estaría prestando atención, ella siempre se ponía a cotillear con Rachel cuando los profesores les daban la espalda... Giró la cabeza un poco, y para su sorpresa, Pansy estaba escribiendo en su pergamino. Más feliz y tranquila, volvió a mirar al frente.

—Cuando intentamos desaparecer algo, mutando su materia original, nos encontramos con que hay diferentes niveles de complejidad dependiendo del elemento con el que estemos trabajando —explicó McGonagall, volteando para observar a sus estudiantes—. ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué, en un ser vivo, es el esqueleto lo más complicado?

Hermione alzó la mano en un parpadeo y la profesora le dio un asentimiento sutil con la cabeza, permitiéndole hablar.

—Por el calcio, profesora. Es un elemento de gran complejidad para manipular con la magia, por eso casi siempre se usan pociones para sanar los huesos.

—Excelente. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Sonrió orgullosa, volviendo a sujetar su pluma para seguir trabajando. McGonagall continuó escribiendo en la pizarra y Hermione copió sus palabras. Sin embargo, de nuevo, sus pensamientos se escaparon de su control: ahora se preguntaba por qué Pansy nunca participaba en clase. Ella no es tímida y había cosas que sí sabía, cosas que incluso estudió con Hermione en la biblioteca, y aun así nunca levantaba la mano cuando un profesor preguntaba.

Al volver a mirar al frente, empalideció. ¡Varias cosas escritas nuevas y no se había dado cuenta! ¿Cuánto tiempo se había sumido en su propia mente? Se apresuró, escribiendo sin preocuparse por su prolijidad; prefería reescribir sus apuntes más tarde que arriesgarse a no alcanzar a anotarlo todo.

Hermione nunca había sido tan mala estudiante hasta ahora. Solo podía pensar en Pansy en estos momentos, en ella mostrándole su apoyo y ofreciendo su ayuda en cualquier duda que tuviera sobre el mundo mágico, en ella sonriendo de forma coqueta con una copa de vino que quedaba demasiado bien pegada a sus labios, en ella cantando suave... ¡Le urgía que terminara ya mismo la clase! Quería estar con Pansy, quería estar cerca de ella, hablarle. Últimamente solo se juntaban en la biblioteca para estudiar para los TIMOS y siempre con varios amigos acompañándolas, gastaban casi todo su tiempo libre en eso.

—Excelente —dijo McGonagall—. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Sophie acababa de responder a una pregunta que la profesora hizo... y ella no se dio cuenta de que preguntó algo en lo absoluto.

—Qué distraída estás hoy —observó Harry, sin mirarla a la cara para no llamar la atención de McGonagall. Seguro no era él el único extrañado de que no haya levantado la mano otra vez para contestar.

—Solo... estoy nerviosa por los exámenes —mintió. 

Hermione comenzaba a pensar que Pansy Parkinson iba a ser su ruina. Y lo peor: no le importaba. O bueno, no demasiado, no tanto como para querer hacer algo para remediarlo.

. . .

—Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall chicos, pueden irse sin mí hoy —dijo Hermione sin levantarse de la silla cuando terminó la clase.

Ellos hicieron amago de irse, pero al final se voltearon a esperarla.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres que nos quedemos afuera hasta que salgas? —Dudó Harry.

—Serpiente al acecho —advirtió Ron, poniendo sus ojos en blanco al notar a Pansy a pocos metros de ellos, caminando hacia allí.

—Ah —resopló Harry con una mueca de diversión—. Perdimos a Hermione entonces —se giró para ver mejor a Ron y proponerle—: ¿Quieres ir a ver si Dobby nos da algo en las cocinas? Me dieron ganas de comer chocolate.

—¿Estudiar más para los TIMOS o chocolate, qué elegir? —preguntó con un tono de falsa duda.

Se sonrieron de manera cómplice, y sin esperar siquiera un segundo, respondieron a la vez: 

—Chocolate.

—No coman demasiado —recomendó Hermione—. En especial tú Ron, hace dos días te enfermaste del estómago.

El aludido refunfuñó, pero no discutió. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, dándole un rápido saludo de despedida a Pansy al cruzarla en el pasillo.

—¿Qué le pasa? Parecía enojado —preguntó Pansy cuando llegó, mirando a Ron con curiosidad hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

—No quiere aceptar que su estómago tiene límites. Dice que tiene un segundo estómago para los dulces.

Pansy soltó una risita entre dientes, mientras apoyaba su cadera en el escritorio y cruzaba sus brazos para seguir hablando más cómoda:

—¿Hoy vamos a comenzar con la parte práctica, no? —y ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Hermione, agregó—: Entonces la biblioteca no es una opción.

—No te preocupes, podemos ir al patio o los jardines...

—Sí, sobre eso... —murmuró, bajando la vista al suelo.

—Señoritas —llamó McGonagall, consiguiendo sobresaltar a ambas.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, todos ya se habían ido. Solo quedaban ellas dos y la profesora.

—Granger, Parkinson —las saludó cuando se acercaron a su escritorio, aunque no despegó la vista de sus papeles. Removió un par de cosas, sin prisas. Alineó un pergamino golpeándolo con suavidad sobre la mesa y luego lo enrolló con una rápida ejecución de magia sin varita. Miró a Pansy y le extendió el papel—. Si sigue todo esto al pie de la letra y le dedica muchas horas, tengo fe de que conseguirá buenos resultados en mi asignatura, Parkinson.

—Muchas gracias, profesora.

—Gracias por tomarse la molestia —agregó Hermione.

Ambas estudiantes dieron un paso atrás, para irse. Pero McGonagall las detuvo:

—Tengo algo más —dijo, rebuscando en sus papeles otra vez. Extendió otro pergamino a Pansy, la cual, extrañada, lo sujetó con cautela—. Una ayuda similar a la que le acabo de dar, pero para Encantamientos. Me tomé la molestia de preguntarle al profesor Flitwick si se podía tomar un tiempo para ayudarla también.

—Esto... Gracias profesora.

—Espero que sea responsable con sus estudios, Parkinson —advirtió con un tono severo, y Pansy tragó en seco—. El profesor Flitwick y yo nos tomamos su pedido en serio y decidimos ayudarla, así que asumo que se esforzará y los resultados de sus TIMOS serán satisfactorios.

—Claro —dijo Pansy con un hilo de voz.

—Lo hará, lo prometo —se unió Hermione.

—En ese caso, ya pueden irse. Que tengan un buen día.

Al abandonar el salón de Transformaciones, Pansy soltó un suspiro pesado que había estado conteniendo.

—La profesora McGonagall me pone nerviosa —admitió, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió Hermione—. Ella es muy amable. Quizá un poco seria, pero amable.

—Créeme, cuando me miró a los ojos, no la sentí para nada amable.

—Estás exagerando.

—Creo que me odia.

—Pansy —se carcajeó—. Ella no te odia.

—Claro que sí, desde que me junto contigo, de hecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te odiaría por eso?

—Quizá ella piensa que te voy a corromper —sugirió.

—Lo dudo —desestimó.

—Te lo juro. Está cuidando a sus gatitos de las malvadas serpientes.

—Eso es ridícu...—se detuvo, y luego la miró con enojo—. No somos gatitos.

—Por supuesto que no —le dio la razón con un tono y sonrisa inocente.

—Te detesto —masculló, e ignorando la risita de Pansy, agregó—: ¿Te parece estudiar en los jardines? Hace un buen clima hoy.

—Oh, sobre eso —murmuró, jugando con el anillo de una de sus manos—. ¿No podemos ir a otro lado mejor?

—Claro, ¿a dónde? —concedió, aunque estaba extrañada por el tono inseguro con el que Pansy habló.

—Hay un salón vacío que podemos usar, la puerta está abierta.

Frunció el ceño, sospechando de las intenciones de la Slytherin.

—Vamos a estudiar —le recordó.

—Lo sé. Se me ocurrió usar uno después de ver el que tenían los gemelos Weasley para sus cosas —ante la ceja enarcada de Hermione, soltó un bufido—. ¡Te digo en serio que solo vamos a estudiar!

—¿Por qué allí?

—Porque sí —respondió de mala gana.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos, comenzando a molestarse:

—Acabas de prometer a la profesora McGonagall que estudiarás con responsabilidad.

—¡Y lo haré! —Exclamó enojada.

Miraba hacia la pared, apretando la mandíbula, porque Hermione no respondía. Pansy, incómoda, acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, pero con cierta dureza. Sus acciones parecían fundirse con sus emociones.

—Bien —cedió, viendo lo que se avecinaba—. Está bien. Perdón, por no creerte.

Pansy pareció muy sorprendida por su disculpa, ya que la chispa de ira en sus ojos se extinguió.

—¿Vamos al salón entonces? —Se aseguró Pansy, cautelosa.

—Te golpearé con un libro como me hayas mentido.

—Trato justo —aceptó con media sonrisa.

. . .

Tal como dijo Pansy, entraron a un salón abandonado. No tenía cortinas por lo que el Sol iluminaba el interior sin problemas, haciéndolo incluso más caluroso que otras partes del castillo. Había muchas más telarañas de las que le gustaría y los escritorios estaban bien colocados, como si estuvieran preparados para que los alumnos tomen una clase allí.

—Hay mucho polvo —destacó Hermione, una vez cerró la puerta. Las superficies de las mesas estaban de un color blanco grisáceo.

—Lo encontré antes de ir a la clase de Transformaciones, no tuve tiempo para intentar hacerlo más habitable.

—¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto en buscar un salón que no se use? —Preguntó.

Pero Pansy la ignoró, adentrándose en el cuarto. Eligió una de las mesas que estaba cerca de la ventana y lanzó un hechizo para limpiar el polvillo que tenía encima. Sobre la mesa extendió el pergamino de Transformaciones y puso una mueca de dolor al verlo. Con poco ánimo, se sentó en la silla.

—Es... tan extenso.

—Deberíamos comenzar —resolvió Hermione, acercándose a ella.

Ambas leyeron en silencio el primer párrafo, pero Hermione se distraía. Aunque esta vez no por Pansy, sino porque el lugar era un verdadero chiquero. Intentó ignorarlo, y avanzaron bastante con el texto, pero estaba todo tan lleno de polvo y telarañas que...

—Lee en voz alta —ordenó, perdiendo la calma.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Pansy, dejando de ver el pergamino.

—Te escucharé, y mientras ordenaré el lugar.

—¿Quieres ordenar todo esto ahora? —Miró a Hermione como si estuviera comenzando a perder la cabeza.

—Estudiar en un espacio desordenado no es útil. Lo haré yo, no te preocupes, tú debes aprender todo eso.

—¿Y por qué tengo que leer en voz alta?

—Así te podré ayudar. Además, sirve para memorizar.

Pansy no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse de nuevo, ya que Hermione se arremangó la camisa y sacó su varita, alejándose de ella. Ordenó el lugar intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible, para no distraerla y poder escuchar sin problemas lo que le leía. Trabajaron sin mayores interrupciones, cada una ocupada con sus tareas. Pansy siempre que terminaba de leer (generalmente eran cinco párrafos de explicación y consejos para la técnica), comenzaba a intentar hacer los ejercicios prácticos. A veces se frustraba y soltaba un insulto o pateaba una de las patas de la mesa.

Cuando Hermione terminó de limpiar, Pansy gimió hastiada:

—Me duele la espalda y tengo ya la garganta mal de tanto leerte —se quejó—. Estoy cansada.

—Bueno... estudiaste una hora seguida. Supongo que está bien que te tomes un descanso, acabamos de salir de una clase —cedió a regañadientes.

Pansy estaba desparramada sobre la mesa, con los ojos cerrados. No parecía tener intención de hacer algo más en lo que restaba del día.

—No es para tanto, princesa del drama —dijo Hermione, una vez se acercó.

—Voy a morir.

—Y eso que hoy fue el primer día.

—¿Ya es tarde para abandonar mis estudios?

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras se recargaba en el escritorio como si fuera una pared. Para variar, ella parecía ser la más alta de las dos, ya que Pansy, aunque se enderezó en el asiento, permanecía sentada.

—Estudiar es horrible —siguió.

—Pero debes hacerlo —le recordó Hermione.

—No es divertido.

—No se supone que deba ser divertido.

—¿A ti no te divierte?

—Bueno, sí, es divertido para mí. Me gusta estudiar.

—Haz que sea divertido para mí también.

—¡Pides mucho! —Se quejó, apretando los labios para contener una sonrisa—. A ti no te divierte lo mismo que a mí.

—Estoy segura de que tenemos puntos en común —insistió, mientras una sonrisa más pícara se extendía por sus labios.

Sus ojos cayeron, enganchándose en la boca de Pansy. Hoy llevaba un brillo de labios, solo los hacía un poco más brillantes de lo normal, y seguro también los humectaba.

—No —se negó, agregando una mirada severa cuando levantó la vista.

—¿No qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Dijiste que solo vinimos aquí a estudiar.

—¡Estoy en mi receso! —Se defendió.

—¿Qué resultados obtuviste? Practicando —cambió el tema Hermione.

—Bueno, terribles. Tal como esperaba.

—¿Cuál hechizo?

—El de la clase de hoy, no logro que se mantenga por más de unos segundos. ¡Y es solo un objeto, una pluma! ¡Ni siquiera es un maldito ratón!

—Déjame ver el movimiento que haces —la calmó.

Pansy soltó un suspiro desganado, pero obedeció. Hizo el movimiento y tal como afirmó, el objeto no se mantenía invisible por más de dos segundos, y parpadeaba, como una bombilla de luz mal ajustada. Hermione sujetó la muñeca de Pansy, cambiando su ángulo. La Slytherin volvió a repetir el hechizo, consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

—Tensas demasiado el movimiento, lo haces muy recto. Mantén la muñeca como te enseñé.

—Bueno, estoy tensa —gruñó—. Estuve todo el día haciendo esta estupidez.

—Frustrándote no conseguirás nada.

Las mejillas pálidas de Pansy tomaron color, pero no dijo nada más. Volvió a repetir el ejercicio tres veces.

—Sigues tensa —señaló Hermione.

—¡Lo sé!

—No sirve de nada que lo hagas enojada, Pansy.

—Entonces deja de decirme que repita el hechizo —espetó.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la nariz, apretando el tabique y contando mentalmente para serenarse.

—Necesitas calmarte —dijo, tanto para Pansy como para sí misma.

—Odio esto.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Me siento tonta.

Boqueó indignada, pero de repente la frustración que estaba sintiendo al intentar calmar a Pansy se esfumó, para convertirse en preocupación. Su voz no sonó bien, parecía angustiada, y Hermione intentó verla a los ojos para verificar, pero ella escapaba de su mirada.

—Sabía que no me saldría —murmuró Pansy.

—Te saldrá una vez practiques lo suficiente.

—¿Cinco años con clases de Transformaciones te parece poco? —Preguntó, volviendo a alzar la voz. La inseguridad fue consumida de nuevo por la ira—. Ya escuchaste a la profesora, debo aprobar. ¿Y si no puedo? Los TIMOS serán dentro de pocas semanas. ¡Y todavía no practiqué Encantamientos!

—Pansy —susurró con suavidad—, sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Al menos solo me verás fracasar tú y no todo el maldito colegio —masculló.

Hermione entonces se sintió la tonta del salón. Pansy solo estaba intentando escapar de miradas indiscretas al venir aquí, porque le daba vergüenza equivocarse ante los demás. Rememoró las dudas que tuvo más temprano. ¿Sería que tampoco participaba en clases por eso? Todavía le costaba entender que Pansy se sintiera más insegura por su forma de ser o pensar que por su aspecto físico o relaciones. A Hermione le sucedía lo contrario.

—¿Tienes idea de lo maravillosa que pienso que eres? —Preguntó Hermione, consiguiendo que el rubor en las mejillas de Pansy volviera a aparecer, aunque ahora parecía ser por un sentimiento más positivo—. Te salga o no el hechizo, no te voy a ver con menos estima por eso.

—Pero...

—Me gustas mucho. ¿Sabes? —La detuvo, intentando subirle el ego.

—Bueno, lo suponía, para que pienses que soy maravillosa... —bromeó, avergonzada.

El corazón de Hermione latió un poco más rápido, por ver ese lado más suave de Pansy. No se resistió a extender sus manos hacia su rostro. Le gustaba cómo se sentía la piel suave contra sus dedos. Acarició su mejilla y se perdió por un momento en sus ojos verdes, que estaban más brillantes de lo normal por culpa de todas las emociones que sintió: ira, vergüenza. ¿Pansy había estado a punto de llorar?

Todavía estaba parada, así que se inclinó hacia abajo, hasta que al fin sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Suspiró cuando sus labios se unieron. Había extrañado besar a Pansy, le encantaba la sensación de plenitud que llenaba su pecho al hacerlo, sentía que podría ahogarse con gusto bajo esa calidez.

—Te quiero —susurró Hermione, apenas despegándose de su boca.

La agradable opresión en su pecho se desinfló, y se volvió aún mejor, como un dulce cosquilleo que atravesó su cuerpo, desde el estómago a la garganta, escapando con sus palabras. Pansy, por otro lado, se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, incluso sin respirar. Hermione estuvo por separarse, para ver su rostro mejor, asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero se detuvo al sentir cómo una mano la sujetó por la muñeca, y luego notó la otra en su cuello, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos.

—I don't believe that anybody / Feels the way I do about you now* —cantó Pansy con media sonrisa.

—Aprende otra canción, no vale repetir siempre el mismo truco —la molestó, soltando una risa.

—Deberías mostrarme más música que te guste.

Solo atinó a sonreír más, ya que no podía pensar nada más que en lo mucho que le encantaba la chica frente a ella. Le gustaba mucho cómo sonaba su idea, además. Hermione no cantaba, le daba pena hacerlo. Pansy parecía más cómoda con eso, aunque lejos estaba de tener talento como cantante, sí conseguía sonar agradable al oído. Sin duda debía mostrarle más canciones muggles, Hermione quería que siguiera cantándole sus canciones favoritas entre besos y susurros; en estos momentos le parecía una necesidad básica para su vida.

Durante el silencio, Pansy se decantó por volver a probar sus labios, levantándose de su asiento. Con la mano que tenía libre, Hermione agarró con más fuerza la cintura de Pansy, enredando sus dedos en la camisa. Cuando sintió sus dientes morder su labio, junto a una sonrisa burlona que se extendía presionando contra ella, tiró de su ropa, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces... en los recesos puedo hacer esto? —Preguntó, separándose de su boca, pero sin despegar los ojos de allí.

Hermione puso mala cara, y empeoró cuando sintió que Pansy se acercaba más a ella; se estaba saliendo con la suya, Hermione estaba perdiendo un poco la compostura. Encima, no podía retroceder por culpa del escritorio. Aunque dudaba que hubiera querido escapar de verdad, con o sin mueble. Si debía ser honesta consigo misma, le gustaba la cercanía...

—Te quiero también —susurró Pansy. Había escondido parcialmente su rostro en el cuello de Hermione antes de hablarle.

Arrastró la mano por la curva de su cuerpo, hacia arriba, hasta que sintió el inicio de las costillas de Pansy, y luego bajó, aferrándose con suavidad a la cadera.

—Supongo que esto está bien, poder estar solas un rato —aceptó Hermione.

Pansy se separó de golpe, mirándola a la cara con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira en su rostro. Pero no iba a encontrar nada allí. Aunque sonara raro o impropio, Hermione quería hacer más que solo estudiar con ella.

—Después de estudiar —advirtió de todas formas, los exámenes eran la prioridad—. Ni antes ni en medio.

La sonrisa de Pansy se agrandó, complacida con el acuerdo.

—Sabía que se te ocurriría una manera de hacer los estudios divertidos —murmuró.

—Eres muy insoportable.

—Maravillosa —la corrigió, con una voz de sabionda—, la palabra es ma-ra-vi-llo-sa. No insoportable.

Hermione ni se gastó en fastidiarse, solo volvió a tirar de su camisa, para acercarla y poder volver a besarla. 


	40. Pansy: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

**38.**

**Pansy:**

_Gryffindor vs. Slytherin._

¿Quién diría que a Pansy le gusta estudiar? O bueno, más bien, la recompensa después de estudiar.

Estaban, otra vez, en uno de los salones que no se usaban en Hogwarts. Hermione sonrió orgullosa, porque el ratón con el que su novia había estado practicando para Transformaciones se había vuelto invisible, huesos incluidos (a veces lo desvanecía de forma parcial y solo quedaba un esqueleto blanco sobre la mesa que se movía, girando la cabeza de un lado al otro, algo que era bastante asqueroso de ver). Pansy levantó sus brazos hacia arriba, estirándose. Estaba de verdad muy cansada por estar esforzándose tanto últimamente. Incluso, aunque no se lo dijo a Hermione, practicaba sola en su dormitorio cuando tenía ratos libres o luego de la cena, hasta que todas sus compañeras llegaban y se disponían a dormir. Sophie a veces le daba consejos, aún si no era tan buena en Transformaciones como Hermione, se le daba bien. Rachel solo escuchaba música y la intentaba distraer cuando estaba cerca, hasta que Sophie la echaba de los dormitorios "por pesada".

—Estoy tan feliz —dijo Hermione, enfrentándola, una vez volvió el ratón a la normalidad—. Sabía que te saldría.

—Bueno... me corregiste varias cosas que no tenía idea que estaban mal. Los libros no decían eso. Es gracias a ti. Y a la guía de McGonagall, claro. Seguro odiaría no recibir parte del crédito.

—Si prestaras más atención en clases... —la regañó, yendo hacia una de las ventanas para liberar al ratón. Hermione solía decir que, si estaban obligadas a practicar con animales, al menos luego podían dejarlos tranquilos para que sigan con sus vidas en lugar de encerrarlos en jaulas.

—Escucho a McGonagall —se defendió.

—Y si te tomaras más tiempo para sentarte y practicar...

Pansy soltó una risita culpable, y desvió el tema:

—Como sea. ¿Y mi premio?

—¿Ganaste algo? —Le devolvió, con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, mi gran habilidad mágica lo amerita.

—Por supuesto —murmuró, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa presumida, feliz de molestar.

—¿Sabes, Pansy? Puedes simplemente preguntarme por un beso, en lugar de inventar excusas.

—Así no es divertido —dijo, mientras extendía sus brazos para apoyarlos en los hombros de Hermione, cruzando sus muñecas por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, atrapándola en una especie de abrazo.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que siguiera cerrada. Siempre que había esta clase de acercamientos en este salón ella se ponía nerviosa, por lo que buscaba a su alrededor con una actitud perseguida, como si un profesor fuera a pescarlas en el acto.

—Nadie vendrá.

El intento de calmarla de Pansy, generó lo contrario, ya que Hermione se tensó un poco, comenzando a sonrojarse.

—¿Qué, no me deseas? —bromeó, casi pegando su nariz con la de Hermione.

Ella no le respondió, solo enrojeció más. Pansy soltó una risa silenciosa.

—¿Estás pensando cosas indebidas, Granger? —preguntó entonces, con un tono más coqueto y una sonrisa ladina extendiéndose por su rostro.

—Claro que no —respondió enseguida.

—Qué bonita te ves cuando mientes —la molestó, soltando su cuello.

Pansy caminó hacia una de las mesas, sentándose sobre ella. Cruzó sus piernas, dejando una de sus manos sobre sus rodillas y la otra apoyándola sobre la madera. Se regodeó por tener toda la atención de Hermione, en especial porque por unos segundos se había perdido en lugares que no eran su rostro. Sentía confianza en sí misma en esta posición, cosa que necesitaba sentir para poder seguir con lo que tenía en mente.

—Las mesas no son asientos —la regañó.

—Bueno, intenta hacerme cumplir las reglas, prefecta —se burló.

Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos, parecía nerviosa, pero logró articular con seguridad:

—No eres sutil.

Pansy se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba una de sus cejas. "¿Y qué?" parecía expresar con el cuerpo.

—Quieres que me acerque para que puedas besarme —dijo con fastidio Hermione, señalando lo obvio—. Tus excusas son débiles.

—¿Quieres que sea directa? —Se exasperó—. Ven.

El rostro de Hermione estaba rojo todavía, pero se movió, acercándose. Era demasiado orgullosa como para no hacerlo.

—¿Sabes qué no puedo evitar pensar? —Preguntó Pansy una vez estuvieron cerca. Hermione la miró a los ojos, esperando a que continúe—: En si habrás soñado algo como esto.

—¿Qué? —Balbuceó desconcertada.

Pansy apretó los labios para no reír. Tenía curiosidad, demasiada. Hermione era muy cerrada en estos temas, en especial a la hora de hablarlos. ¿Entonces cómo podría saber lo que quería? Presionando, claramente. A esa conclusión llegó luego de su "charla de educación sexual" improvisada días atrás. Porque a pesar de todas las veces que lo negó, ella sabía bien ahora que como mínimo Hermione lo habrá imaginado alguna vez. Ella pensó en eso también, y mientras más lo hacía, menos quería burlarse de Hermione y más deseaba incitarla... es decir, ¡son pareja! Todavía recordaba el escozor en sus labios por el beso que compartieron en la Torre de Astronomía. Quería eso. Quería más que eso.

—Soñaste conmigo.

—Claro que no —negó Hermione, dando un paso atrás.

—¿O más de una vez? —Siguió, agarrándola de la mano para que no se aleje.

—Pansy —masculló irritada.

—Yo sí soñé contigo.

—¡Qué no...! —chilló, pero no terminó la oración—. ¿Qué? ¿Tú...? ¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ah, ¿de eso sí quieres hablar?

Ella se ofendió y de nuevo intentó escapar, así que Pansy se deslizó de la mesa, persiguiéndola. Apenas se paró, rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos, antes de que se alejara siquiera tres pasos de ella. Pareció sorprendida por el gesto, lo suficiente como para quedarse quieta y olvidarse de sus intenciones de huida. Pansy se acurrucó más en su cuerpo, bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro en su cuello. Escuchó un suspiro fastidiado, seguido de unos brazos abrazándola también.

Esta era otra posición en la que sentía confianza, pero una diferente, una menos arrogante, que mostraba la confianza que sentía con, para y por Hermione.

—¿Ya no estás enojada por mi pequeña broma? —susurró Pansy.

—¿Siempre tienes que intentar desesperarme y ponerme nerviosa?

Soltó un "ajá" ahogado en respuesta, y podía apostar que a Hermione se le habrá escapado una sonrisa por eso, ya que ajustó más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Pansy, acercándola.

—Es una buena forma de romper el hielo —agregó, manteniendo el tono bajo.

Su afirmación fue honesta. ¿Qué otra forma había para tantear el terreno? Pero Hermione no habló, tampoco se movió, quizá pensando que de nuevo se burlaba de ella, así que arrastró su mejilla por su hombro, acercándose lo suficiente a su cuello para poder darle un beso rápido allí.

—Pansy —suspiró, bajo.

Le gustó mucho el sonido, así que volvió a repetir la acción. Sintió a Hermione removerse, pero no parecía incómoda, no estaba intentando alejarse. Subió, besando ahora más cerca de su mandíbula. La cabeza de Hermione se movió un poco hacia arriba, permitiéndole más espacio. Sintió su latido enloquecido mientras presionaba los labios en su piel, así que se mantuvo allí saboreando el momento. El corazón de Pansy se aceleró todavía más, compitiendo con el otro. De nuevo se movió, pero ahora para besar el borde de su mandíbula; repartió varios besos a lo largo de esta. Se irguió entonces, cuando llegó a su barbilla, buscando su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron y no tuvo tiempo para nada más, ya que Hermione se abalanzó hacia ella.

Nunca habían iniciado un beso así, de una manera tan... feroz. Sus piernas chocaron con el escritorio tras ella, había retrocedido por inercia, por la manera en que Hermione empujó para poder llegar a su boca. Soltó el abrazo, llevando una mano al borde de la mesa, agarrándola para recuperar el equilibrio; la otra se quedó en su cintura, y la movió para acariciar la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione. Su cuerpo se presionó más contra ella, y como no pudo moverse más atrás por el mueble, la fricción le resultó agradable. Al sentir la lengua en sus labios, pidiendo acceso, abrió más su boca. Las manos de Hermione la estaban desesperando, moviéndose por su cintura, una de ellas en una posición que también le permitía tocar parte de su abdomen. Sin pensar, dejó de agarrar el escritorio para acariciar una de las piernas de Hermione. Afianzó su agarre en la piel expuesta cerca de sus rodillas y después subió, acariciando con la palma el recorrido hasta llegar al borde de su falda. Hermione entonces dejó de invadir su boca para dar una suave succión a su labio inferior e imitó sus acciones, dejando su cintura para posar sus manos en sus piernas. Acarició con su pulgar el inicio de sus rodillas, luego se movió por el lado exterior de sus muslos, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de ellos. Sus manos eran tan suaves que su toque por poco no le hacían cosquillas. Hermione siguió acariciando, nunca intentando traspasar la ropa. Insistía, se presionaba más contra ella... hasta que a Pansy escapó un suave jadeo. Eso pareció alertar a la otra, ya que separó sus bocas para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

—Disculpa —murmuró Hermione.

Pansy podría haberse burlado, dicho con tono sarcástico "no, gracias a ti", pero no se sentía en un estado del todo óptimo para hacerlo. Y mirando bien, Hermione no parecía estar mucho mejor.

—Bueno —carraspeó Pansy—. Sin duda te luciste con el premio.

Con su chiste "para romper el hielo", consiguió que Hermione se sonrojara y girara el rostro. Se contuvo para no decirle que se veía linda, por piedad a ella, que seguro se pondría más roja. Aprovechó el silencio para intentar calmarse.

—¿Salimos? —preguntó con timidez Hermione.

Tragó saliva en reacción, porque se notaba en su voz: sin duda no era la única en la habitación algo turbada.

—¿Pansy? —insistió.

"Ah, la pregunta" recordó. La verdad, no tenía nada de ganas de salir de ese cuarto. Quería seguir. ¿Hermione no lo deseaba también?

—Hoy es el partido de Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas?

Y entonces odió todavía más al mundo de lo que ya lo odiaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para el juego? ¿Quince, treinta minutos? Ella había olvidado que existía un algo fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Pero no recordarlo no hacía que no sea real. Si seguían, no iban a ir a ningún partido, al menos si de Pansy dependiera detenerse.

Hoy se decidiría cuál casa se quedaba con la copa de quidditch, si Hufflepuff o Gryffindor. ¿No tenía opción, verdad? Hermione es muy leal a sus amigos y varios de ellos son parte del equipo. Ya habían quedado esta tarde para juntarse con Ginny y Luna en las gradas, además. ¿Qué excusa podría poner para perderse el juego? O incluso, ¿Hermione quería perdérselo?

—Sí, vamos —aceptó de mala gana.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa suave, y no pudo evitar contagiarse e imitarla. Pansy se alisó la ropa, mientras la otra acomodaba su cabello de manera nerviosa (lo cual era gracioso porque no era como si Pansy hubiera estado tocando su cabello, como para que pudiera estar enredado).

—Oye —Pansy la detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta.

Se acercó, indicando que se volteara y soltara el picaporte, y luego pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de Hermione.

—Una pequeña mancha de labial —aclaró ante el rostro estupefacto y avergonzado por el gesto.

—Oh... err... —tragó—. Gracias —dijo, girando rápido sobre sus talones para abrir, ahora sin interrupciones, la puerta.

. . .

Al salir del salón, ambas se fueron por lados opuestos. Cada una debía ir a cambiarse el uniforme antes de ir a las gradas y no les quedaba mucho tiempo...

Pansy entró a su sala común y no escuchó ninguna voz ni risa. Como el juego estaba a nada de iniciar, no le sorprendió notar que estaba el lugar vacío. La mayoría en Slytherin iría a apoyar a Hufflepuff hoy, algo irónico si se pensaba que quedaron descalificados por culpa de ellos. ¡Todo con tal de llevarle la contraria a Gryffindor!

No quiso perder tiempo así que aceleró el paso. De casualidad, notó que había alguien en los sillones. Uno de los individuales, color verde, colocado frente a la chimenea apagada. Lo habría ignorado y seguido su camino de no ser porque esa persona también la notó y se giró. Era Daphne. Parecía sorprendida de que realmente alguien haya entrado ahora a la sala común. Y lo más curioso fue notar que estaba llorando.

Pansy desvió la mirada, incómoda, y siguió caminando hacia sus dormitorios, quería fingir que no vio nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó Daphne, que se había limpiado cualquier rastro de tristeza del rostro.

Pansy soltó un suspiro, temiendo lo peor. Se giró, levantó las manos para indicar que no pensaba atacar, y contestó:

—Solo voy a cambiarme de ropa. Me iré enseguida.

—Debes estar muy contenta —masculló.

No supo qué responder, así que de nuevo intentó escapar a su dormitorio. No tenía interés en pelear con Daphne. Estaba siendo un buen día, uno demasiado bueno, ella no iba a arruinarlo.

—¿De verdad te enorgullece estar en pareja con una sangre sucia?

—No le digas así —siseó con rabia, mirándola a los ojos. Daphne estaba empeñada en presionar, quizá por sentirse vulnerable al haberse visto atrapada llorando.

—Oh, ¿te ofendí? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa presumida.

Apretó sus puños, tomó una bocanada de aire para serenarse, y se fue a su dormitorio para cambiarse. Eligió la primera camiseta y pantalones que vio, se vistió con prisa y salió de nuevo, decidida a ignorar a Daphne e ir con Hermione.

—Te vi con Isa el otro día, parecían divertirse —dijo Daphne.

Estaba bloqueando la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Ella la ignoró, moviéndose a la derecha para intentar esquivarla y poder salir. Daphne extendió su brazo, apoyando su mano en la pared derecha, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Se divierten hablando mal de mí?

—No estoy intentando pelear contigo Daphne. ¿No puedes solo ignorarme como el resto? Draco, Blaise... No me miran ni de reojo y ya. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo?

—Me humillaste en San Valentín.

—Eh... ¿Hola, sufrimos de pérdida de la memoria? ¡Tú me atacaste durante medio año sin descanso!

Luego del encuentro con ella en Hogsmeade durante San Valentín, no habían vuelto a cruzarse en una pelea, para su alivio. Daphne parecía evitarla, no sabía si era porque de verdad la había asustado o solo no quería volver a encontrarse en una situación desfavorable, pero así fue, más que algún comentario despectivo de pasada en los pasillos no hacía. Pansy ahora tenía siempre gente a su alrededor, si no estaba con Sophie y Rachel, e incluso sus otras compañeras de dormitorio, estaba con Hermione y varios otros Gryffindor (y también Luna, claro); quizá por eso Daphne tenía menos interés en buscar problemas.

¿Además, por qué importaba Isa en todo esto? Hasta donde sabía, Isa y Daphne solo hablaron un par de veces y fueron juntos a una cita en San Valentín... Nada muy destacable.

Intentó escapar por la izquierda, pero de nuevo le cortaron el paso.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Se enojó Pansy—. No te hice nada. Literalmente nada. ¿Lo entiendo, sí? Fuimos competitivas entre nosotras en mil cosas, pero ya no es así. Tú ganaste, felicidades. Eres "la princesa" aquí. Ya déjame en paz.

—¿Yo gané? —Chilló—. Siempre me lo quitaste todo. ¡Y lo sigues haciendo!

—¿Perdona?

—¡Yo era amiga de Isa! ¡No tú!

—¿Qué? —Se desconcertó—. Isa me habló a mí, yo no busqué nada. Y terminó cayéndome bien. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que hayas sido una tarada monumental y se haya cansado de ti?

Daphne sacó su varita y apuntó directo a su rostro. Pansy levantó sus cejas con sorpresa. "¿Por qué siempre tengo que hablar de más?" se lamentó. Dio un paso atrás, pero la varita seguía apuntando directo a su frente, sin desviarse siquiera un milímetro.

—De niñas me empezó a gustar Draco y tú entonces te encaprichaste con él, y conseguiste caerle mejor que yo.

—Yo no... —intentó defenderse Pansy, pero Daphne no la dejó hablar.

—Empecé a interesarme en la moda, el trabajo de mi familia. Pero claro que tú también, ¿eh? ¡Y por supuesto, todos destacaban lo bien que sabías vestirte o maquillarte! Soy parte de la familia Greengrass, la moda es cosa mía. ¡No debías ser mejor que yo en eso!

—¡No estaba intentando superarte para fastidiarte!

—Según todos, tú eras más graciosa, más astuta, más educada. Todos te preferían —siseó con ira y dolor. Los ojos de Daphne de nuevo estaban húmedos, acumulando lágrimas.

—¡Y tú eres la más hermosa! Todos lo dicen, no eres solo la más linda en Slytherin, sino en todo el maldito castillo.

—¡¿Y eso de qué me sirve?! Draco no me prefirió por ser más linda. Isa tampoco. Al final todos iban contigo —su voz finalmente se quebró y con un tono jocoso y tristón, agregó—: A la larga, la gente quiere más que solo una rubia cara bonita. Prefieren a alguien con personalidad.

—¿Y qué con todo esto? —Se exasperó—. ¿Solo porque me tienes celos, tengo que aguantarte?

—¡Me sentí tan feliz al inicio de este año! Estabas arruinada. Draco y todos hablaron tan mal de ti, si los hubieras escuchado... mis amigos, todos, me preferían a mí. Pude devolverte todo el dolor que me causaste.

—Insisto: nunca intenté hacerte daño —Pansy estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, porque Daphne seguía apuntándola, y cada vez parecía más enojada.

—Pero apenas pude disfrutarlo, ya que todo comenzó a salirte bien de nuevo —avanzó, manteniendo un firme agarre de su varita. Pansy retrocedió más, insegura sobre si sacar su varita o no, hacerlo podría iniciar un duelo—. Draco fue el primero en dejar de reírse de mis chistes, luego los demás. De nuevo volvía a ser un adorno allí, incluso sin ti. En cambio, tú, conseguiste un montón de amigos nuevos, así, tan fácil. Pero a Isa le importé. ¿Sabes? Yo también tenía a alguien.

"Oh rayos" pensó Pansy, mientras notaba cómo el sillón le impedía seguir escapando.

—Me escuchó de verdad. Y yo también lo hice. Nos llevábamos bien. ¡Hasta que lo arruinaste!

—Yo no hice nada —gruñó, cansada de esa visión tan subjetiva de los hechos—. Tú decidiste atacarme. Tú decepcionaste a Isa sola.

—¡Depulso! —Exclamó.

Pansy siseó de dolor al golpear contra el suelo. Había sido enviada por el aire, hacia atrás de los sillones, cayendo sobre su brazo izquierdo. Dolía, dolía mucho. En sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas y le costó recordar cómo volver a inhalar, respirar. Tanteó en su ropa tan rápido como pudo con su mano derecha, agarrando su varita. Levantó el brazo, apuntando hacia Daphne.

—Esta es una estupidez —remarcó Pansy con la voz ahogada—. No quiero pelear.

—Te odio —gruñó, comenzando a mover su varita para conjurar otro hechizo, pero fue detenida por una mano que la sujetó firme por la muñeca.

Daphne abrió sus ojos con pavor, girando su cabeza. Isa estaba mirándola a la cara, parecía sentir horror por lo que estaba presenciando. La ira en los ojos de Daphne desapareció, asustada también, incluso estaba algo pálida.

—Isa... Yo...

—¿Estás bien, Pansy? —preguntó, ignorando a Daphne mientras la soltaba.

Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Al pararse, varias lágrimas cayeron. Pansy miró su brazo izquierdo en reacción, por la fuerte punzada de dolor que lo atravesó. Isa lo tocó, intentando ser suave, pero se detuvo enseguida cuando escuchó el quejido de Pansy.

—Creo que... Ehm. ¿La enfermería? Sí, la enfermería. Debemos ir —decidió Isa de forma atropellada. Parecía tener miedo por tomar el mando.

—Isa —intentó de nuevo Daphne.

Esta vez Isa la miró, parecía gritar de manera silenciosa que le desagradaba, solo que era demasiado amable como para exteriorizarlo. El rostro de Daphne se contorsionó de dolor y en cuanto parpadeó, perpleja, comenzó a llorar.

—No me odies —sollozó, llevando sus manos su cara, para cubrir el llanto.

Isa no dijo nada, solo miró el suelo con incomodidad y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—¿Puedes caminar? ¿El brazo es lo único que te duele? —dijo, mientras sujetaba el picaporte.

—Estoy bien.

Asintió entonces, abriendo la puerta y moviéndose hacia un lado, para que Pansy pudiera salir. Antes de que Isa cerrara la puerta, escuchó un sollozo más fuerte proveniente de la sala común. Daphne sonaba desgarrada. Y aunque no tenía ninguna causa para sentir empatía por ella, lo hizo: le dio lástima.

. . .

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, echaron a Isa rápidamente. Pomfrey le dio un rápido "gracias" por ayudar a su compañera de casa y no dejó que se quedara. Pansy casi rió ante su gesto de susto y sorpresa cuando le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Según la enfermera, se había roto el brazo con la caída. No le pareció que hubiera golpeado con tanta fuerza como para hacerlo, y Pomfrey pareció divertida por su observación.

—A veces las caídas más tontas son las peores —le explicó a Pansy—. Muchas caídas desde una escoba en los partidos de quiddtich no son más que un susto y un hueso roto o dos. Para la gravedad de caer desde tales alturas, una tontería. Pero no te haces una idea de los desastres que tuve que atender por un resbalón tonto en la ducha. O por algún estudiante distraído que clavó su varita en el ojo de algún compañero; eso sucede en primer año cada tanto, todos están demasiado exaltados y emocionados.

Pansy puso una mueca de dolor por las anécdotas, mientras veía a la enfermera trabajar. Sacó una poción de uno de sus gabinetes luego de un rápido examen general: asegurarse de que al caer no se hubiera golpeado también la cabeza, buscar que no hubiera ningún moretón...

—Bébelo todo. Luego te daré algo de jugo para limpiar el sabor.

Sin muchas ganas de obedecer, se llevó la poción a la boca y la bebió de un trago. Arrugó la nariz por el sabor, era de las cosas más asquerosas que había tenido la desgracia de probar. "Ya no me quejaré de la comida de mi madre", pensó, agarrando el jugo de arándanos que le había servido la enfermera.

—Deberás quedarte unas horas aquí, hasta que se termine de soldar el hueso. Es posible que te agote, por el dolor y la energía que consume de tu cuerpo. Si necesitas dormir, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

—¿No puedo volver ya a mi dormitorio?

—No. Te quedarás aquí hasta que estés completamente curada, Parkinson.

Pansy soltó un bufido, ganándose una mirada de regaño de Pomfrey. Se sentó en la cama ya que no tenía sueño, usando el respaldo para apoyar su espalda, como una silla improvisada. Hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse, por lo que intentó acomodar su brazo para que quedara en una posición más firme y no siguiera molestándola hasta que se curara.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Hermione estaba allí, junto a Isa. Pomfrey suspiró con fastidio, pero asintió con la cabeza, permitiéndoles entrar.

—¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! —Preguntó Hermione, histérica.

No parecía querer una respuesta. Se había asustado, y estaba canalizando el sentimiento con ira, regañando a Pansy. Tenía los brazos cruzados, pero suavizó el gesto al mirar el brazo.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te duele?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —la calmó Pansy—. Un hueso roto.

—Isa me avisó que estabas aquí.

—Pensé que querrías que lo haga —explicó Isa—. Intenté buscar a Rachel y Sophie también, pero no las encontré...

—En las gradas de Hufflepuff, probablemente —dedujo, divertida—. ¿Quién ganó?

—Gryffindor, deben estar festejando ahora —contestó Isa.

—No puedo creer que Greengrass... —masculló Hermione, nada interesada en el resultado del partido—. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

—Por suerte me ayudaron —confesó, buscó la mirada de Isa—. Gracias.

—No es nada. No me gustan los partidos de quidditch, así que estaba durmiendo una siesta en mi dormitorio cuando escuché el estruendo. También estaba mi amigo Chris, pero él duerme como un muerto.

—¿Por qué Daphne te atacó? —Inquirió Hermione.

—Estaba celosa porque soy amiga de Isa, parece.

—Yo... Lamento ser otra causa para que tengas problemas con ella.

—No es tu culpa Isa —dijo Pansy—. Creo... que nunca había entendido mucho a Daphne hasta ahora. Parece que es el tipo de persona que culparía a cualquier otra persona en el mundo con tal de ser ella la víctima. No sabe ver las cosas de otra manera. Si no hubiera estado celosa por ti, habría encontrado otra causa para odiarme más.

—¿Fueron pareja? —Preguntó Hermione, mirando a Isa.

—No. Me gustaba, pero... no me gustó lo que vi cuando la conocí mejor.

—Ella de verdad se encariñó contigo —señaló Pansy.

Isa parecía sentir un poco de vergüenza. Se llevó una mano a su nuca, rascándola.

—Ella es agradable cuando quiere —admitió—. ¿Sabían que sabe tocar el piano? Pero no componer, solo tocar música clásica. Clases que tuvo que tomar por idea de sus padres. Ella... tiene muchas cosas interesantes —Isa sonrió, recordando algo—: Cuando se ríe de verdad, tiene esa risa de "cerdito". Me resultó adorable cuando lo descubrí.

Pansy apretó los labios para no reír sobre ese detalle. Estaba segura de que Isa no lo decía como una crítica, sino como una característica buena y genial de ella. Pero seguro Daphne no lo vería igual.

—Pero entonces... en un parpadeo, en nuestra cita durante San Valentín, pasó de estar comentándome sobre una canción que le gustó mucho y que le gustaría aprender a tocar, a intentar hostigarte. Yo solo... solo podía pensar "¿qué rayos?". Intenté mantenerme afuera de eso, no involucrarme, ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. ¿Eso era parte de ella? No me gustó en lo absoluto, siempre supe que era algo frívola, pero... eso fue demasiado. Después de ese día inicié a evitarla, no quería ni hablarle. Ella se ofendió y comenzó a evitarme también.

—Los Slytherin y sus deseos de autosabotaje —concluyó Hermione, soltando un suspiro.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Pansy con una ceja arqueada.

—No sé todo lo que pasó, pero es una pena que ella opaque sus cosas buenas con ira, celos, envidia... Tú hiciste eso conmigo Pansy, a inicios de este año. Intentabas ser cruel conmigo para alejarme porque tenías miedo. Como dije: autosabotaje.

—¿Estoy herida y me llamas cobarde? —refunfuñó.

Hermione soltó una risita y luego se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Seré valiente por las dos, no te preocupes.

Pansy chasqueó con la lengua, intentando mostrarse enojada, pero la sonrisa se le escapó sin poder evitarlo.

Además, debía admitir que su novia tenía razón. Daphne no se daba cuenta de que podría ser más que una cara bonita, que era ella la única que se trababa. Y se desquitaba con todos por eso, arruinaba sus amistades, se aislaba a sí misma... sin razón. Pansy volvió a la misma conclusión: sentía lástima por ella. Después de todo, podía identificarse de alguna manera.

Isa y Hermione estaban hablando sobre los detalles de la pelea. Escuchó a Hermione decir que le fue a avisar a la profesora McGonagall sobre esto antes de venir a la enfermería, por las dudas de que Snape hiciera la vista gorda y Daphne saliera impune. Pansy puso una mueca de disgusto ante eso, como le descontaran muchos puntos a Daphne, Slytherin tendría problemas para ganar la copa de las casas... pero sabía que era lo correcto. No porque estuviera enojada, que sí, lo estaba, y mucho, le dolía el brazo horrores. Sino porque Daphne necesitaba una llamada de atención. Quizá con suerte, aprendería de sus errores de esa forma, así como ella misma lo hizo al conocer a Hermione.

Incluso, se preguntaba, si no estaba pensando en toda esta situación de forma muy madura. Daphne le causó mucho dolor. Pero en lugar de querer venganza, solo deseaba que ella pueda volverse una mejor persona en el futuro, que no siguiera siendo el tipo de persona que se desquita con los demás. Hermione estaría muy orgullosa en estos momentos si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

Ojalá McGonagall o Dumbledore pudieran escuchar sus pensamientos también, para que le dieran puntos a su casa por esto. Así como durante su primer año lo hicieron con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville, haciendo que Gryffindor gane la copa. Casi podía escuchar la voz del director en su mente: "Una buena persona siempre desea cosas buenas para sus amigos, pero además, no desea el mal a sus enemigos". ¡Qué genial sería ganarle a Gryffindor así!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gente! Quizá les interesa saber que "Muda de Piel" está totalmente escrito ya. Finaliza en el capítulo 46. ¡Pero no se alarmen! Quedan muchas semanas por delante todavía. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegran siempre, los quiero. <3


	41. Hermione: ¿Debí haber desarrollado también  a nivel histórico la pregunta número tres de Encantamientos? ¿Seis rollos de pergamino es poco, cuántos escribieron ustedes?

**39.**

**Hermione:**

_¿Debí haber desarrollado también_

_a nivel histórico la pregunta número_

_tres de Encantamientos?_

_¿Seis rollos de pergamino es poco,_

_cuántos escribieron ustedes?_

Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa. Bueno, estaba bastante nerviosa en realidad...

—¿Por qué no estudias tú sola? —propuso Harry, con un tono que rozaba el enojo.

Tenía los ojos un poco llorosos porque Hermione lo había golpeado en la nariz con uno de los bordes de su libro "Últimos avances en encantamientos". Ella le había pedido ayuda para repasar, pero no se resistía a arrebatarle el libro para revisar las respuestas al segundo de decirlas en voz alta. ¡En su defensa, Harry tardaba mucho! No tenía el libro lo suficientemente memorizado todavía.

—¿No tienes hambre Hermione? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Tu cerebro no te pide, tú sabes, comida también, o ahora consumes papel?

A pesar del tono jocoso y despreocupado de Ron, Hermione sabía que él estaba muy asustado por los exámenes. Todavía recordaba bien cómo estaba ayer en la sala común de Gryffindor, moviendo los labios sin soltar sonido mientras leía y releía sus propios apuntes, hasta se tapaba los oídos para que ni el más mínimo sonido lo distrajera.

No contestó a la broma, solo agarró su tenedor para buscar un bocado de algo. Su estómago estaba en un estado extraño, no tenía nada de hambre, y al mismo tiempo lo notaba tan vacío y se sentía con tan poca energía que meterse comida a la boca le sonaba a una de las mejores ideas del mundo. Pero no llegó a hacerlo, ya que de la sorpresa soltó el tenedor, que cayó sobre el plato. El sonido del tintineo de los cubiertos alertó a Harry y Ron. Ella solo pudo señalar hacia el vestíbulo, tras las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor, y decir:

—¡Ay, Dios! ¿Son ellos los examinadores?

Un grupo de ancianos estaba rodeando a Dumbledore, que era el único ahí con una sonrisa alegre. Tenía una actitud relajada, como si los estuviera guiando por su propio hogar y contara anécdotas divertidas mientras lo hacía. Hasta señalaba algunos rincones cada tanto.

Los tres adolescentes compartieron una mirada cómplice y se acercaron a verlos. Parecía que no fueron los únicos con la idea, ya que Sophie y Pansy, además de otros compañeros, como Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, y Padma Patil, de Ravenclaw, caminaron hacia allí también.

—¡Por décima vez, Dumbledore, tuvimos un buen viaje! ¡Tú sabes bien que vine a este castillo más veces que tú! —gritó una bruja bajita y encorvada, tenía una cara tan arrugada que resultaba difícil leer sus gestos.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, señorita Marchbanks —respondió Dumbledore con tono paciente—. Solo me preocupo por el bienestar una de mis examinadoras favoritas.

—¡Oh, tú! —chilló feliz la anciana, soltando una risa abochornada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. ¡Y tú fuiste de los estudiantes que más disfruté de examinar! —Hermione comenzaba a sospechar que esa mujer tenía algún problema de sordera, hablaba demasiado alto sin necesidad—. Encantamientos y Transformaciones, para los ÉXTASIS —dijo, mirando a los otros ancianos a su alrededor—. ¡Hacía unas cosas con la varita que yo jamás había visto hacer!

—Hará que ahora me sonroje yo —respondió Dumbledore, humilde—. Ahora dejen que les muestre la sala de profesores. ¿Seguro que todos quieren acompañarme con una taza de té?

—Ugh —soltó Pansy con repulsión, se había acercado junto con Sophie lo suficiente como para que Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieran escucharla—. Coqueteo entre abuelos. Si los nervios por los TIMOS no me hicieron vomitar, esto lo hará.

Ron y Harry no lograron contener sus carcajadas. Hermione notó que Dumbledore los miró de reojo y les dedicó una sonrisa, junto a un guiño.

—¿Qué estabas repasando en tu mesa, Hermione? —preguntó Sophie.

Le agradaba Sophie, incluso tenía sus similitudes con ella. Es una chica pasional cuando se trata de algo que le importa, siempre muy justa y centrada, una genial prefecta y una buena estudiante, aunque a veces pecaba de silenciosa y de perderse en sus pensamientos; a Hermione le sucedía lo contrario en cuanto a lo último, ya que más bien, necesitaba sacar de su mente todo lo que pensaba.

—Encantamientos, Últimos avances en encantamientos —respondió.

—¿Si? Estoy con el mismo libro.

Ambas miraron hacia la derecha al escuchar que Pansy soltó una risa fuerte, mientras Ron hacía una imitación terrible y exagerada sobre Dumbledore, fingiendo que Harry era la señora Marchbanks. Pansy no tardó en agregar que dudaba que el director estuviera muy interesado en esa señorita, si tan bueno era con las varitas...

Sophie y ella pusieron sus ojos en blanco a la vez mientras Harry y Ron reían aún más fuerte.

—Me preguntaba... ¿Me ayudarías a repasar? Podemos estudiar juntas —sugirió la Slytherin mientras ignoraba a los otros tres.

—¡Oh! Claro, me encantaría —accedió Hermione con una sonrisa.

. . .

Hoy era el día, al fin, el primer examen. Estaban todos los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo año en el vestíbulo, esperando para realizarlos.

Hermione tomó aire, intentando calmar sus nervios. Había leído varios capítulos de sus libros durante el desayuno, tratando de repasar toda la cantidad de hojas posibles en ese corto periodo de tiempo. No había dormido ni comido bien desde hace días, y ahora estaba entiendo mejor que nunca a Ron y a sus quejas para que los exámenes terminaran.

Siempre la puso nerviosa sentarse frente al pergamino en un salón silencioso para realizar una evaluación. ¿Pero esto? Nunca se había sentido tan inestable como en estos momentos, ni siquiera en sus aventuras mortíferas con Harry y Ron. Hermione asociaba a que se debía a la adrenalina por sobrevivir, que no le daba tiempo a su mente a pensar los peores escenarios, cosa que en los TIMOS no era así: para esto tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para entrar en pánico.

Le daba miedo fracasar, y en especial en el nivel académico. Sus padres eran maravillosos, pero también bastante estrictos cuando se tratara de su futuro. De no ser por Hogwarts, ella ahora mismo estaría intentando hacer lo mejor posible para conseguir notas excelentes que le otorgaran una beca en alguna universidad prestigiosa de Inglaterra, quizá en Cambridge. De niña ese era su sueño, antes de descubrir que era una bruja. Ahora, con la edad, entendía que su sueño por ingresar a Cambridge era tan o más descabellado que la existencia de la magia, aunque estaba segura de que lo habría intentado de todas formas. Incluso aún hoy, a veces se lo preguntaba. ¿Podría, siendo bruja, tener estudios universitarios muggles? ¿Cómo se podrían traspasar las notas para poder inscribirse en una? Era algo que tenía interés de hacer más a futuro: luego de asentarse en un buen puesto en el Ministerio, acoplar su trabajo a una vida universitaria, quizá sobre literatura inglesa o lingüística. Así que, si de algo estaba segura, notas del mundo mágico o no, es que tenía que hacerlo bien. Por su futuro, y por sus padres.

De niña ellos intentaban que no se conforme con una nota aceptable. Siendo ambos adultos con títulos universitarios, querían asegurarse de que su hija siguiera sus pasos, y si podían conseguir una beca para ello, aún mejor. "Estudiar es importante. No nos importa qué quieras estudiar, lo que sí, es que lo hagas" le dijeron muchas veces. Y ella se esforzaba por cumplir con esa pequeña expectativa que sus padres tenían, aún más al entrar en Hogwarts; tenía la sensación de que no solo debía probarles a todos los magos que era una excelente bruja, sino también a sus padres, para que no sintieran las cosas tan diferentes.

Después de todo, de repente, a sus once años, sus estudios se volvieron algo totalmente opuesto a lo que estaba planeado. La ansiedad de sus padres, sus preocupaciones, fueron más que palpables en su hogar. Las notas ya no eran del 0 al 100, sino letras: T siendo la peor y E la calificación máxima. En lugar de idiomas o matemáticas, tenía Runas Antiguas o Aritmancia. Estaba en un mundo que antes no existía, en un colegio de un país extranjero, siendo algo que ellos no eran. No podía mostrarles lo que aprendía, porque eran muggles y ella menor de edad como para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Solo les podía prestar sus libros y mostrar sus calificaciones. Mejor que cualquier hechizo o cosa mágica que hiciera, lo era una E en sus asignaturas, porque era lo que ellos podían ver.

"Estudiar es importante" pensó, recordando la voz de su madre. "No importa qué quieras estudiar", todavía podía ser aplicado: estaba estudiando magia. "Hazlo" se dijo a sí misma, "saca las mejores calificaciones posibles".

Entonces los llamaron. Hermione volvió a tomar una inhalación profunda para ahogar sus nervios y entró al Gran Comedor junto a sus amigos. Ellos no estaban mucho mejor, después de todo, estos exámenes marcaban lo que harías una vez fuera de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y ella compartieron miradas a juego con sus sonrisas nerviosas. Todos los estudiantes fueron colocados en sus respectivos asientos.

Las cuatro largas mesas del Gran Comedor no estaban, en su lugar había muchos escritorios individuales orientadas al frente, a donde estaban sentados a los profesores. McGonagall era la única de pie, que dio una repasada severa a todo el cuarto con la mirada.

—Pueden iniciar —dijo, antes de voltear para agarrar un gran reloj de arena y girarlo, apoyándolo sobre un escritorio tras ella con varios materiales de repuesto para los estudiantes, como pergamino o plumas.

Con el tiempo ya corriendo, Hermione agarró la hoja y le dio la vuelta, intentando ignorar su desbocado corazón y la transpiración de sus manos (que hizo que sus dedos se peguen en el papel por unos segundos). Agarró su pluma y leyó: a) Nombre de un conjuro para hacer volar un objeto. b) Describa el movimiento de varita que requiere.

Escribió enseguida la respuesta, que sabía más que bien. Cosas como casi morir por un troll en los baños, parecía ser una buena manera de estudiar para los exámenes TIMOS.

. . .

Treinta preguntas después Hermione estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor, recordando y repasando las consignas que realizó, revisando su libro para ver en qué se equivocó. Harry y Ron no se quisieron unir a ella en esto, preferían vivir en la ignorancia hasta que obtuvieran los resultados.

—Creo que fallé en los embrujos estimulantes —se quejó Pansy, que se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor con una manzana en la mano.

—¿Qué pusiste en la pregunta número veintitrés? —inquirió Hermione, frustrada porque la respuesta a ese punto estaba en un libro que dejó en su sala común.

—¿La que trataba sobre el levicorpus y su contrahechizo?

Estuvo por contestar de forma afirmativa, pero fue interrumpida por una explosión. Seamus Finnigan había conseguido que estallara uno de los vasos con los que estaba practicando un encantamiento. Hermione puso una mueca de malestar, y le deseó mentalmente buena suerte a su compañero para la parte práctica de Encantamientos, para la cual, no faltaba mucho tiempo.

—¿No fue tan terrible, eh? —dijo Angelina con una sonrisa amable.

Ella había intentado apaciguar un poco los nervios de los jóvenes de quinto año. Estuvo en el Gran Comedor con ellos mientras hicieron el primero de sus TIMOS, pero realizando su ÉXTASIS de Encantamientos. Para "calmarlos" cuando los cruzaba en la sala común, decía que cuando les tocara dar los ÉXTASIS, recordarían con mucho cariño y felicidad los TIMOS.

—Estuvo regalado —dijo Fred, ignorando la cara de fastidio de Angelina porque no le estaba hablando a él.

—¡Quién hubiera imaginado que las respuestas a todo fueran: blanco! —agregó George.

Lee Jordan soltó una risa y comentó:

—Todavía no puedo creer que de verdad no hayan escrito más que sus nombres en sus exámenes.

—¿Qué? —se exaltó Hermione—. Tiene que ser un chiste.

—Espero no causarte pesadillas, pero no, no lo es —respondió George—. No estudiamos ni una página sobre nada.

—¿Por qué? —se metió Pansy, que no parecía muy impactada, mientras le daba un mordisco a su manzana.

—No necesitamos ningún ÉXTASIS para nuestra tienda de bromas.

—Tiene que ser un chiste —repitió Hermione, más bajo que antes, tratando de procesar que lo que decían los gemelos era real.

—Veremos si sobreviven a su madre por esto —dijo Angelina.

—Da igual lo que opine. Tenemos el dinero, lo haremos —sentenció Fred.

—¿Cómo consiguieron el dinero? —se interesó Pansy.

—Tenemos un socio secreto que cree con todo su corazón en nuestro talento e invirtió en nuestro proyecto el año pasado —explicó George, ganándose una ceja arqueada por parte de Pansy mientras mordía de nuevo su manzana.

—Y nuestros objetos de broma son un éxito en Hogwarts. Seguro tú lo sabes bien, prefecta —dijo Fred.

—Confisqué más objetos de bromas de ustedes que de Zonko —masculló Hermione, sintiéndose enojada por recordar eso.

—Terminamos los estudios, como nuestra madre quiso —concluyó George—. De ser por nosotros no habríamos vuelto a Hogwarts para nuestro último año. ¡Fuimos generosos, por el bien de su pobre corazón angustiado!

—La Madriguera va a ser un caos este verano —murmuró Angelina. Hermione y Pansy asintieron, de acuerdo con ella.

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron llevados a un cuarto algo pequeño donde todos debían esperar a ser llamados por orden alfabético. Los estudiantes estaban inquietos y se empujaban unos a otros. El constante murmullo de voces repasando encantamientos, junto al calor que se concentraba allí, era desesperante.

—Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Anthony Goldstein y Gregory Goyle —llamaron.

Sintió un escalofrío, agarró su varita con más fuerza, sintiéndola resbalosa en su mano, y caminó hacia el otro cuarto donde la esperaban sus examinadores. De reojo, notó que Greengrass la miraba. Ella no parecía nerviosa por el examen, pero además, la veía de forma extraña. No había odio ni asco allí, como generalmente sucedía. Parecía solo contemplarla mientras pensaba en algo. Greengrass giró la cabeza cuando notó que fue atrapada. No intentó defenderse, tampoco soltó un insulto, solo se cruzó de brazos y entró al cuarto donde serían puestos a prueba.

. . .

—¿Entonces tenemos que esperar seis semanas? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. No tendremos que preocuparnos hasta las vacaciones por los resultados de todas las asignaturas —respondió Ron.

—Con suerte habrás conseguido un TIMO —dijo Ginny, sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

Estaba Hermione con todos sus viejos amigos, y algunos más nuevos, sentados bajo un árbol en las afueras del castillo. Neville miraba una flor que crecía bajo una raíz, preocupado de que no le dé suficiente luz solar para crecer. Harry y Ron estaban mirando una revista sobre quidditch. Luna se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Ginny, mirando el cielo. Ginny, aprovechaba la posición para trenzar el cabello de Luna.

—¿No crees que esa nube tiene forma de dragón? —preguntó con voz soñadora.

—Eso es un perro —se metió Ron, contrariando a Luna.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Ginny—. ¿Por qué los gemelos se llevaron las galletas? Malditos ladrones.

George y Fred habían pasado a saludar (y a robar comida) en un momento de la tarde. Tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron, yendo a buscar a Lee y Angelina.

—También tenemos gomitas picantes —le recordó Isa.

—Lo sé, pero no me gustan —refunfuñó Ginny.

Ahora también podía incluir en sus amigos a integrantes de Slytherin. Isa estaba jugando con un par de dulces que habían caído al césped, apilándolos unos sobre otros e intentando que se mantengan en equilibrio. Rachel se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa, pasando de mirar cada tanto hacia los dulces, a darle codazos a Sophie siempre que esta le murmuraba algo al oído (era seguro que Sophie la estaba molestando).

También, por supuesto, estaba con su novia. Ella estaba también leyendo una revista, Corazón de Bruja. Reía cada tanto por lo bajo por alguna tontería falsa y exagerada de la sección de chismes.

—Ya casi terminan las clases —comentó Isa, en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan—. ¿Les gustaría que nos veamos durante el verano?

—¡Eso sería divertido! —exclamó Luna, levantándose del suelo para dar un par de aplausos que secundaron su emoción.

—¿Tienes un plan en mente Isa? —preguntó Pansy.

—Verán... tocaré con mi banda, en una discoteca mágica muy conocida de la costa. Estuvimos hablando con bastante gente este año, varios contratos, correo, reuniones en Hogsmeade, una locura. Haremos como... un pequeño recorrido por el país, no es la gran cosa...

—Wow —soltó Ginny—. ¿Estoy hablando con una estrella en ascenso?

Isa se sonrojó y mostró una sonrisa enorme. Hermione estaba segura de que nunca vio un gesto tan feliz de su parte.

—El lugar más cercano donde tocaremos de Londres será en Chalkwell Beach. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts tienen entrada gratis, y bueno, yo... me haría feliz que todos ustedes pudieran asistir.

—¡Agh, voy a llorar! —gruñó Ginny, abalanzándose hacia Isa para darle un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Claro que iremos a verte, y me darás veinte autógrafos que venderé cuando seas toda una estrella de rock!

Todos se rieron por la efusividad de Ginny. Después de que Pansy se rompiera el brazo (que por suerte se curó en un día), Hermione comenzó a invitar más a Isa, junto a Rachel y Sophie, para que se unan a charlar con ellos. Incluso conversaron un par de veces con integrantes de la banda de Isa. Ginny se obsesionó con la baterista, Zuri, que era una chica de Hufflepuff de último año. Isa también les dio muchos consejos útiles a todos, ya que había dado los TIMOS el año pasado. Se ganó el amor eterno de Harry y Ron por eso, ellos insistían en que les fue mejor en Historia de la Magia por su ayuda.

—¿Cuándo sería? —preguntó Hermione, ya comenzando a planificar un itinerario de viaje en su mente.

—Les enviaré los detalles con una lechuza. Pero será en agosto —informó Isa.

—Nunca pensé que ser amigo de Parkinson haría que vaya a tener un concierto gratis —dijo Harry, dividido entre la incredulidad y el entusiasmo.

—¿Yo... también estoy invitado? —Preguntó Neville, sin levantar la vista.

Isa levantó sus cejas con sorpresa antes de contestar.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿De verdad pensabas que no? Eres amigo de Pansy y Hermione. No hablamos mucho todavía, pero me caes bien. Todos en Hogwarts están invitados, no es la gran cosa. Yo solo quería avisarles personalmente a todos con los que charlo, paso el rato... ya saben. Mi amigo Chris incluso invitó como a quince chicas diferentes que le gustan... Tengo miedo de que eso termine mal, a decir verdad —farfulló.

Neville sonrió de manera tímida, ya no sintiendo que estaba estorbando.

—Bueno —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que puedo aceptar pasar un poco de tiempo más con serpientes. Bastante aguanto a los de Slytherin aquí, pero con tal de poder ir a un concierto gratis...

—¡Ja! ¿Qué dices? Peor es para nosotros, la arrogancia de los leones me da urticaria —intervino Rachel, agarrando un par de dulces para tirárselos en la cabeza.

—¡Eso! ¡No presumas tanto, solo por ganar esa tonta copa de quidditch no te convertiste en alguien genial! —agregó Sophie. Ella y Ron nunca perdían la oportunidad de pelear por ese deporte.

De nuevo, hubo risas conjuntas. Esta era una muy buena manera de terminar su semana de exámenes.

Hermione consideraba que le había ido bien en ellos. En Transformaciones consiguió hacerlo todo, no creía haber fallado en nada durante la parte práctica, aunque se quedó sin tiempo para seguir explayándose en el examen escrito. Pudo ver también cómo le fue a Pansy en la parte práctica, ya que aunque la llamaron después que a ella, junto a Harry. Hermione recién comenzaba a ser evaluada, y por un momento se distrajo, ansiosa por ver el resultado de su amigo y su novia, por lo que el profesor tuvo que carraspear para que se centre. Cuando salió del salón en donde eran examinados, pudo ver cómo Pansy desvanecía perfectamente una iguana. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer lo mismo, Hannah Abbot convirtió por accidente un hurón en una bandada de flamencos y tuvieron que interrumpir el examen y desalojar a todos los alumnos para solucionar el problema. De todas formas, según contó Harry luego, le fue bien. Incluso Ron tuvo buena cara al salir de su examen práctico.

Para Herbología en términos generales le fue bien. Pansy, según dijo Rachel, estuvo peleando durante cinco minutos con enredaderas durante el examen (aunque eso fue luego de terminar de ser evaluada, así que no estaba segura de si contaba o no como un error).

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue el que le generó más dudas a Hermione. En el examen práctico había fallado con uno de los hechizos defensivos a pesar de haber practicado mucho, aunque tenía fe en la parte escrita, ya que supo responderlo todo. Pansy no había hablado mucho sobre esta asignatura, y después de tanto conocerla, sabía que si no presumía, por algo era...

Cuando dio Runas Antiguas se puso furiosa. Tradujo mal "ehwaz", que significa "asociación", no "defensa" como escribió, ya que lo confundió con "eihwaz". Todavía estaba molesta, en realidad, aunque al menos ya no estaba de mal humor, en parte gracias a Pansy y sus payasadas. Notó el esfuerzo que hizo para animarla y lo agradecía. Imaginó que la ignoraría mientras se quejaba, así como la mayoría de sus amigos, pero no fue así: ella le dio su espacio, para no estresarla, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a decirle más halagos, tales como "¿Supiste traducir 'Ansuz'? Maldita genio, si el profesor no te da un Extraordinario solo por eso, lo haré yo". Pansy también daba Runas Antiguas, así que con eso, junto a su ingenio, consiguió hacer buenos halagos, e incluso piropos asociados a la asignatura. Hermione apostaba que a Pansy le fue bien en el examen, su memoria era impresionante y se lucía en temas como este.

Para Pociones Snape no estuvo presente, y se notó el cambio, en especial en Neville, nunca había visto un mejor resultado de su parte en la asignatura. En términos generales consideró que le fue bien, se obligó a relajarse para ser precisa en la parte práctica y consiguió escribir todo un pergamino explicando el proceso, ingredientes y efectos de la poción multijugos.

El examen de Aritmancia la puso de los nervios, ya que era un tema muy complejo, y según una observación de Luna, se desquitó por el estrés regañando a alumnos de años menores por hacer alborotos los días previos. En su defensa, aclaró que solo estaba haciendo sus deberes como prefecta, pero ninguno de sus amigos parecía pensar que era del todo cierto. Al final, se sintió más confiada en Aritmancia que en su examen de Runas Antiguas. Quizá porque del miedo estudió mucho para ese TIMO. Ese mismo día Pansy hizo su examen de Estudios Muggles. Cuando lo terminó, salió del salón con una sonrisa enorme. "¡Te adoro tanto por hablarme sobre tu vida fuera del mundo mágico!" le había dicho después de darle un beso efusivo y veloz, "Los profesores quedaron impresionados porque no solo sabía todo lo que me preguntaron, sino más. ¿Una computadora, algo que no estaban en los libros por ser tecnología muy nueva? ¡Yo lo sabía! O incluso historia muggle, todo ese lío sobre la peste negra, y los escritores muggles que me hiciste leer... Solo. ¡Por Merlín! Eres la mejor. Puede que me arrepienta mañana, pero: por favor nunca te calles".

Otros TIMOS, como el de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, consiguió realizarlo sin problemas (Pansy...tuvo más dificultades, por enojarse con uno de los animales que le había manchado el zapato con tierra). ¡Pero en Astronomía a ambas les había ido bien, sin duda alguna! Pansy consiguió llenar varios pergaminos en la parte escrita, casi tantos como ella.

—Oye —susurró Pansy, justo cuando se estiró para agarrar unas gomitas picantes—. ¿Nos juntaremos durante el verano, verdad? Además del día del concierto.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, usando el mismo tono de voz bajo para mantener la privacidad—. De hecho, me gustaría que vengas a mi casa algún día. 


	42. Pansy: ¡Y la copa de las casas es para...! ¡SLYTHERIN! Ja, ya quisiéramos. Maldito Dumbledore.

**40.**

**Pansy:**

_¡Y la copa de las casas es para...!_

_¡SLYTHERIN!_

_Ja, ya quisiéramos._

_Maldito Dumbledore._

El fin de curso llegó. Pansy, Rachel y Sophie estaban subiendo las escaleras para ir hacia el Gran Comedor. Los resultados ya estaban definidos, y poco podía cambiar desde la última clase del día hasta la hora del banquete. Algún idiota siempre podía meterse en problemas, por supuesto, pero cinco puntos más o cinco puntos menos rara vez hacían la diferencia. Slytherin habría quedado en primer lugar de no ser por el altercado entre Pansy y Daphne, que consiguió que perdieran ochenta puntos de una tajada. Según la profesora McGonagall, e incluso Snape estuvo de acuerdo, no podían tolerar peleas como esa en una sala común, un espacio de sana convivencia, por lo que fueron descontados treinta puntos. Pero también, Hermione expuso el hostigamiento continuo que hizo Daphne, y Pansy, aunque sintió que traicionaba a su casa, lo confirmó, al igual que varios compañeros de Slytherin y de otras casas; esta vez, con McGonagall y Dumbledore presentes, Snape no pudo fingir indiferencia y otros cincuenta puntos fueron descontados a Slytherin. Con esto, Daphne consiguió que todos quisieran asesinarla. Nadie lo hizo, claro, no querían perder otros tantos ni ir a Azkaban, pero ganas no faltaron. Incluso Draco chilló en voz alta en la sala común por esto, diciéndole a Daphne que era una estúpida, y para empeorarlo, su hermana Astoria no la defendió.

Astoria era un caso curioso últimamente. Desde su primer año, con once años de edad, siempre siguió a su hermana mayor, defendiéndola y excusándola sin importar qué. Pansy hubiera dicho que sería más probable que un dragón jugara quidditch antes que la posibilidad de que Astoria no cuidara de su hermana mayor. Pero ese día que Draco le gritó a Daphne, sucedió esa improbabilidad. Astoria no la insultó, ni tampoco la miró con desdén, sino más bien, parecía decepcionada o incómoda por todo. Luego de ese suceso, prestando atención a las interacciones de los más populares de su casa, notó que en realidad Astoria parecía haber ganado su propia autonomía. Tenía curiosidad por ver qué tan diferente sería esa chica de Daphne a medida que pasara el tiempo, después de todo, ya tenía catorce años, y parecía estar madurando y formando sus propias ideas; incluso, parecía llevarse bien con Draco. Pansy le deseó suerte en su mente, porque seguro le tocaría tener sus propias y duras disputas con su hermana mayor...

—Estoy segura de que el director Dumbledore no se animará a darle casi cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor de la nada misma —comentó Sophie, mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

—No lo tientes —contestó Pansy, viendo cómo estaban ya las mesas repletas de alumnos eufóricos—. En nuestro primer año les dio no diez, ni cincuenta, sino ciento setenta.

—Por Morgana, lloré tanto esa noche. ¡Fue tan injusto! —bufó Rachel.

Quizá llorar podría haber sido una reacción exagerada, ¡pero fueron las tres niñas de once y doce años cuando sucedió! Slytherin no había ganado porque sí, todos habían conseguido muchos puntos respondiendo correctamente en las asignaturas. Sí, puede que en Pociones, el profesor Snape regalara un poco más de lo habitual a su casa y aprovechara para descontarle a Gryffindor (y a Neville), ¡pero por favor, no habían hecho trampa, merecían ganar! Si Gryffindor había perdido antes de que Dumbledore agregara puntos de último minuto, fue porque no paraban de meterse en problemas, y más importante, porque no sabían ocultarse para que no los atrapen por sus líos.

Sin embargo, podía admitir... a regañadientes... que Dumbledore no estaba siendo del todo descabellado al haberle dado unos cuantos puntos a su novia por casi morir salvando el mundo mágico cuando tenía tan solo doce años, y bueno, a Harry, Ron y Neville de paso.

De todas formas, seguía siendo injusto. Ella quería ganar alguna vez la copa con Slytherin. ¿Cómo pudo haber tenido la mala suerte de ingresar a Hogwarts justo cuando se rompió la racha de victorias que tenían?

—Ojalá ganemos en sexto año —suspiró Sophie.

—¡Ya saben lo que dicen, la sexta es la vencida! —exclamó Rachel con entusiasmo y cuando se sentaron en la mesa, habló más tranquila—. Nunca me gustó el número tres. Ni el cuatro, ni el cinco...

Los cuatro relojes que había en el Gran comedor estaba repletos de piedras preciosas en lugar de arena, representando cada una de las casas. Los rubíes rojo brillante eran para Gryffindor, los topacios de un amarillo algo anaranjados para Hufflepuff, los zafiros azules muy bien lustrados eran de Ravenclaw y las esmeraldas color verde intenso representaban a Slytherin. Durante todo el año, piedras fueron agregadas y quitadas, mostrando de forma gráfica cómo iba la competencia por la Copa de las Casas hasta el último momento: ahora, en el reloj, los topacios opacaban al resto de las piedras preciosas.

El Gran Comedor vestía de amarillo y negro. Tras la mesa de los profesores había un gran estandarte con un dibujo de un tejón, animal representativo de Hufflepuff.

—Qué asco el amarillo —se quejó Pansy.

—¿A ti te gusta otro color que no sea el negro? —inquirió Sophie con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa apretada asomando por sus labios.

—Bueno... debemos admitir que tanto amarillo encandila —la defendió Rachel.

—Además, el amarrillo es asqueroso —insistió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado positivo para ti? —la molestó Sophie.

—¡Auch! —exclamó Rachel junto a una carcajada.

La conversación cesó, ya que Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa de profesores y se paró frente al atril.

—¡Y como tantos otros, este año finaliza! —inició su discurso, haciendo una pausa para dedicarle una sonrisa a todos los estudiantes—. Espero que no abucheen a este viejo para callarlo, porque les interesa mucho más comer todos los deliciosos platillos del banquete de fin de curso —unas risas lo interrumpieron, pero él esperó paciente a que terminaran, riendo un poco también—. Este fue, y creo que muchos pensarán igual, un maravilloso año escolar. Uno muy productivo y lleno de risas, y tengo la esperanza de que la señora Vacaciones no les robará todos los conocimientos que adquirieron durante esta cursada.

» Como bien saben, venimos de unos tiempos... difíciles. El año pasado terminó de forma muy amarga, se llevó a Cedric Diggory, un estudiante muy querido por todos, y muchos años anteriores fueron así también: duros. Ni siquiera dentro de Hogwarts pudieron evitar ver lo que sucedía allí afuera. Ni, como dicen algunos, el gran Albus Dumbledore pudo cuidarlos de todo. Por eso hoy, rodeado de tantas caras tan jóvenes y sonrientes, me veo en la necesidad de recordarles: aprovechen estos momentos. Disfruten los días felices, recuerden los años buenos.

»¡Y ya, antes de que me lancen tomates, pasemos a lo importante! ¡La Copa de las Casas! —los de Hufflepuff no tardaron en golpear sus mesas con sus copas, y algunos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw también, felices con tal de que no gane Slytherin, soltaron silbidos. Pero el alboroto fue breve, una mirada paciente de Dumbledore bastó—. En cuarto lugar Gryffindor, con cuatrocientos treinta puntos. En tercer lugar Slytherin, con cuatrocientos treinta y dos puntos. En segundo lugar, pisando los talones al ganador... Ravenclaw, con cuatrocientos setenta puntos. Y con cuatrocientos setenta y cinco puntos, Hufflepuff. ¡Felicitaciones!

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y gritos, en Hufflepuff estaban muy emocionados. Gryffindor no se quedaba atrás, felices de rugir. Los de Ravenclaw terminaron contagiándose por la euforia, aplaudiendo con fuerza, y algunos de ellos hasta parándose. Los de Slytherin prefirieron comenzar a comer, ya que los platillos habían aparecido en las mesas.

—¡Uff! ¡Qué las papas tienen queso gratinado! —chilló feliz, Rachel.

Sophie rió entre dientes, mientras se servía jugo. Pansy se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigas. Pudo ver, a varios metros, que Isa y sus amigos (la mayoría compañeros de su banda) parecían también estar pasándola bien. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor: Hermione y Harry estaban conversando mientras Ron se llenaba las manos y la boca de comida. Hermione en un momento se giró para regañar a Ron. Parecía que debía estar divirtiéndose, o al menos Pansy se divertiría criticando al pato de Gryffindor. Angelina, Fred, Goerge y Lee estaban juntos también, como era habitual. Ginny y Neville estaban con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, aunque Ginny cada tanto gritaba algo a alguien al otro extremo de la mesa. ¡Siempre tan ruidosa! Buscó entonces a Luna, que estaba sentada junto a los de su casa, y puso una mueca de incomodidad al notar que estaba comiendo en silencio. No parecía estar triste... pero tampoco sonreía.

Volvió a hacer una rápida repasada al Gran Comedor. La mayoría estaban como mínimo con caras alegres. Todos sus amigos lo hacían, menos Luna; ella estaba jugando con su comida mientras leía algo bajo la mesa (probablemente El Quisquilloso). Eso no estaba bien.

—¿Me odiarían si las dejo? —dijo Pansy, aunque ya se estaba levantando del asiento.

—¿Eh? —Rachel arrugó la nariz mientras intentaba entender de qué rayos hablaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sophie, siempre más rápida.

—Luna fue mi primer amiga real. ¿Por qué no debería cenar con ella hoy? —respondió.

No esperó una respuesta. Atravesó el Gran Comedor, consiguiendo atrapar varias miradas curiosas, ya que estaba yendo al lado contrario a la puerta de la salida y ella era un Slytherin...

Empujó a dos estudiantes de Ravenclaw que estaban comiendo, ignoró sus quejidos y se sentó entre medio de ambos, quedando frente a Luna. Cuando ella notó a Pansy, tardando más en hacerlo que todo el Gran Comedor junto, la vio a los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí Pansy? —preguntó Luna.

—Me das algo de pena —contestó con cariño, mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba.

Los ojos grises de Luna parecieron destellar en reconocimiento, sonriendo también.

—¿Estás intentando tener una conversación amigable conmigo? —preguntó, uniéndose al juego. Aunque intentó fingir un tono despectivo, le salió mal, siendo todo lo contrario.

—Claro, me ayudaste —respondió Pansy encogiéndose de hombros, terminando así la imitación de aquella conversación al inicio del año.

—Eres una muy buena amiga —afirmó con alegría, agarrando su tenedor, mientras los chicos de Ravenclaw que las rodeaban las miraban extraño, después de todo, ellos no estuvieron presentes cuando los nargles robaron la ropa de Pansy y Luna.

Estuvo por responderle algo, pero una mano aplastó su rostro y la empujó hacia atrás, chocando con el estudiante de Ravenclaw que tenía a su derecha. "¿Quién rayos...?" pensó, hasta que esa energética, molesta y, ya por demás conocida voz, sonó junto a su oído:

—¡Luna es mía! —se quejó Ginny, mientras se sentaba junto a Pansy—. Maldita serpiente ladrona de mejores amigas. Primero Hermione, ahora Luna.

—A veces siento que las palabras no alcanzan para describir tu estúpido cerebro —masculló Pansy, mientras se frotaba la oreja. ¡Le había gritado muy fuerte en el oído!

—¿Hay espacio para nosotros Luna? —preguntó Hermione con amabilidad.

Harry y Ron estaban tras ella. Habían seguido los tres a Ginny, que corrió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw como si hubiera sido poseída por una liebre.

—No entiendo porqué estamos aquí, la verdad —murmuró Ron, mientras se sentaba y comenzaba de nuevo a comer.

—Porque somos amigos de Luna —aclaró Harry.

—Sé que todavía no somos exactamente mejores amigas... —habló alguien detrás de Pansy: Sophie.

—Pero nos agradas, y has secuestrado a Pansy —concluyó Rachel, mientras se sentaba también y agarraba más papas con queso gratinado.

Ya varios de Ravenclaw se habían movido lo suficiente para que el nuevo y enorme grupo se acomodara. Seguían mirándolos como si estuvieran locos, pero ninguno se atrevió a verbalizarlo o intentar separarlos.

—¡EEEEH, ZURI! —gritó alguien, incluso retumbó en las paredes del Gran Comedor. Se trataba de Chris, un chico de Slytherin que sin duda alguna carecía de vergüenza.

Todos los estudiantes estaban mudos. La profesora McGonagall se comenzó a parar para calmar el alboroto, pero se detuvo cuando Dumbledore levantó la mano hacia ella, indicando que vuelva a sentarse mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

—¡FELICIDADES POR GANAR!

Chris se levantó del asiento al terminar de hablar, levantando la copa con la que estaba bebiendo. Le dio una palmada a Isa en el hombro, que estaba a su lado y tenía la cara blanca por los gritos, pero que temblando y con una sonrisa tímida, se levantó también, alzando la copa para simbolizar un brindis en la distancia.

—¡LOS AMO! —chilló entonces una chica de Hufflepuff que saltó de su asiento. Pansy enseguida la reconoció: Zuri, la baterista de la banda de Isa.

Zuri buscó también su copa. Todos los estudiantes parecían anonadados con los Slytherin, tanto por los que estaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw comiendo, como el alborotador gritón. Otro Slytherin, que parecía ser también amigo de Zuri, le dedicó el brindis. Dos más de Gryffindor se levantaron, imitando. Como si el primer festejo luego del discurso de Dumbledore no hubiera bastado, la alegría en el Gran Comedor estalló en gritos y golpes de copas. Esta vez, Slytherin fue el que más ruido hizo.

. . .

Una de las grandes ventajas de estar en quinto año, o bueno, estar terminándolo, eran las fiestas que hacían los estudiantes de los últimos años. Angelina había preguntado hace un par de días de manera general a Pansy, Hermione y sus grupos de amigos, si se unirían a la fiesta en la sala común de Hufflepuff, que indiferentemente de si ganaban la Copa de las Casas, hacían todos los años para cerrar el año escolar. Eran los anfitriones ideales, con las cocinas pegadas a ellos y con los barriles que decoraban el lugar, que a escondidas los estudiantes de Hufflepuff llenaban con cerveza de mantequilla y hasta de marcas muggles durante el transcurso del año.

Eran ya casi las doce de la noche y Pansy tenía pensado reunirse con todos sus amigos para la fiesta, que seguro había iniciado ya. Ella había terminado de vestirse y arreglarse primera en su dormitorio, y prefirió salir antes que escuchar por más tiempo a Rachel lloriquear porque nada le quedaba bien.

Al llegar al patio se detuvo a observar la fuente de agua. Sintió un poco de nostalgia. Pero entonces, se le heló la sangre al notar que no era la única allí. El director Dumbledore estaba sentado cerca de las estatuas, mirando también la fuente. Dio un paso atrás, intentando ser silenciosa y escapar, pero por los nervios consiguió que el tacón que estaba usando golpeara mal el piso de cemento e hiciera un ruido seco.

—¿Está pasando una buena noche, señorita Parkinson? —Dumbledore sonreía, había sido advertido por el sonido y parecía divertido por su error.

—¡Eh...! ¡Sí! —alzó la voz, sonando varios tonos aguda de lo normal. Apretó sus párpados con fuerza, enojada, regañándose: "Bien, bien, para nada sospechoso Pansy, para nada sospechoso".

—No debes preocuparte. Yo estoy disfrutando también del último día —agregó, él hablaba casi todo el tiempo con un tono cálido y carismático que conseguía calmar a los demás—. Aunque seguro nuestros planes son muy diferentes. ¿Los de Hufflepuff siguen haciendo aquellas fiestas...? Eran muy divertidas, sí. Un día, en ellas, un joven de Ravenclaw fue hasta la oficina del director y... ejem. ¿Quizá no debería darles ideas? —rió—. De todas formas, sería una pena que hayan perdido esa tradición de Hufflepuff.

Pansy juntó sus manos, haciendo girar uno de sus anillos de forma nerviosa mientras consideraba la posibilidad de retroceder y fingir que nunca vio al director.

—No te retendré, tranquila. Aunque preferiría que te quedaras un momento, si tienes tiempo. Me alegra encontrarte justo ahora, estaba pensando en ti por lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor.

—¿No me castigará, verdad?

—No, no —la calmó con una sonrisa amable—. Quería felicitarte.

—¿A mí? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza, desconcertada.

—Este fue el primer año en que vi a varias casas sentarse juntas durante el banquete final. En los días normales sucede a veces, Luna o tú son un buen ejemplo de eso. Pero algo así me resultaba impensable en un día donde el orgullo de pertenecer a tu casa es tan grande.

—Yo... no hice... es algo exagerado que... solo me senté a cenar con mis amigos —balbuceó, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosadas y gesticulaba tontamente con las manos para demostrar su punto.

—No se quite mérito, por favor.

Pansy bajó la mirada, incómoda.

—El inicio de mi discurso de despedida fue algo fúnebre, como habrás notado. Espero no haber incomodado a nadie, pero veía necesario hablarlo. Fingir que nada sucedió... consiguió más cosas malas que buenas en el pasado. Así que hay que decirlo. A pesar de ser redundante: Voldemort murió. El año pasado sucedió un gran cambio y había que destacarlo.

Empalideció entonces y miró al director, temerosa.

—Es... no debe decir su nombre —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Dumbledore le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras se paraba para acercarse más a ella.

—Tener miedo a veces es útil, nos recuerda que existe el peligro y nos advierte para no subestimarlo. ¿Pero sabe usted por qué fue él tan poderoso, como para temerle en tal magnitud?

—Él... porque fue de los magos más talentosos que existieron —respondió levantando la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara, intentando verse confiada, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué quería escuchar él de ella...

—Por supuesto, sí. Pero hay muchos magos y brujas talentosos, más de los que cree.

—Pero él era malvado.

—Cierto, su ambición lo llevó a hacer cosas muy crueles —Pansy frunció el ceño, pero no interrumpió al director—. Sin embargo, la ambición de un solo hombre no es tan destructiva, sino la de muchas personas. Y no me malentienda, no estoy culpando a la ambición, eso es algo que tenemos todos. Culpo a lo que muchos, tristemente, ambicionaron.

» Todos. Todos le dimos el poder a Voldemort. Temiendo su nombre o ayudándolo con sus crímenes. Toda una generación de magos que deseó cosas horribles le dio poder. ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué querían? Atacar al otro. Diferenciarse del resto. Creerse mejores que otros por su linaje mágico. Eso definió a una gran parte de la generación de tus padres, y la de todos los padres de tus compañeros.

» ¿Ahora entiende por qué la felicito, señorita Parkinson? Esta noche, pude ver a una nueva generación. Quiero ser optimista y decir que, a partir de ahora, llega una nueva época en nuestro amado colegio.

—No fui yo sola, director Dumbledore. No puede... no lo merezco, Luna o Hermione se merecen sus palabras más que yo.

—Algo que destaqué en mi discurso durante tu primer año fue la valentía. Es una característica, que como te imaginarás, aprecio mucho. Aún si representa a Gryffindor, todas las casas lo poseen, y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero atreverse a cruzar una línea, ser la primera en dar la cara al romper una tradición de segregación, es valiente —Pansy se puso muy roja por el halago—. ¡Pero bueno! También eres Slytherin, por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que eres astuta, determinada... pero creo que mostraste esta noche la característica más oculta de tu casa: su valiosa amistad. Tiene grandes amistades ahora. Y usted es también, una amiga verdadera. Permítame felicitarla también por eso, señorita Parkinson.

Pansy estaba conmocionada, ni siquiera sabía qué decir... ¿En serio el director la estaba felicitando personalmente por segunda vez?

—Su padre estaría muy orgulloso de usted —dijo Dumbledore, mientras la dejaba procesar sus palabras—. Narcisso Parkinson fue, y puedes creerme cuando te digo, tan buen amigo como tú. Demostró eso mientras estudió en Hogwarts. Así que enorgullézcase de sí misma y de su familia, de todo lo que aprendió este año. Sin importar lo que haya dicho El Profeta o sus compañeros, esté orgullosa de quién es.

—Yo —sus palabras se entrecortaron al sentir cómo su garganta se estrangulaba—. Muchas gracias.

—Quinto año lo inició de forma muy difícil... Rechazó mi oferta para que ocupe el puesto de prefecta, tuvo dificultades familiares y hasta algún que otro altercado con compañeros suyos... Pero también veo, que logró superar todas esas adversidades con creces. Dígame: ¿fue un buen año al final?

—Sí —susurró con poca convicción, y se tomó unos segundos, buscando sus palabras, mientras destellaban sus recuerdos, desde sus citas con Hermione, la amabilidad de Sophie cuando más la necesitó, y hasta sus discusiones sin sentido, aunque muy divertidas, con Ginny—. A pesar de todo, tengo muchas cosas todavía por las cuales estar feliz —admitió.

—No te robaré más de tu tiempo entonces —dijo con un tono alegre, dándole una palmada suave en el hombro para despedirse—. Creo que la señorita Granger no estaría muy contenta si lo hiciera.

Logró contener sus lágrimas por la emoción mientras soltaba una risa ahogada, y se atrevió a bromear, en un intento de recuperar la compostura:

—¿No hay puntos para Slytherin por esto?

—Bueno... eso lo descubrirá el próximo año. ¿Cien puntos, quizá?

Pansy abrió la boca, girando su cuerpo para verlo mejor. Dumbledore soltó una risa, le dio un guiño y desapareció por uno de los pasillos. "Él... ¿Estaba bromeando, verdad?" pensó, mirando fijo el lugar por donde lo vio por última vez.

—¡GINNY! —gritó, sobresaltándola, su inconfundible y gruñona novia.

Hermione apareció por el lado opuesto el que Dumbledore había salido. Estaba ya preparada para la fiesta. Su cabello se encontraba más liso que nunca, aunque todavía persistían allí sus rizos característicos. Tenía también un poco de maquillaje en el rostro y vestía una blusa que sin duda no era de ella (quizá de Ginny), junto a unos pantalones más ajustados que sus acostumbrados y clásicos jeans holgados. Se veía casual y al mismo tiempo muy bonita.

—¡NO TE ESCUCHO! —Gritó Ginny en respuesta, subiendo unas escaleras a toda prisa.

—¿Alguien puede pensar en la pobre profesora McGonagall? —preguntó Pansy, en cuanto Hermione se acercó lo suficiente como para que la escuchara—. Los abuelos necesitan dormir.

—¡Agh, Pansy!

—¿Te asusté?

—No —masculló, acercándose más a ella.

—¿Por qué estamos cazando Weasleys por el castillo? No te juzgo eh, me uno con gusto —bromeó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque Dean Thomas y ella estuvieron haciendo postres especiales para la fiesta.

—¡Wow, aurora del azúcar, baje el salero!

Hermione soltó una carcajada, llevando una de sus manos a su boca para ahogarla.

—¡Tú...! —se quejó, alegre—. Sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de postres. Y esa broma fue terrible. Solo... aléjate de los muffins. ¿Si?

—Claro. Pero no me alejaré del alcohol, te advierto.

—Ni yo soy tan aburrida en una fiesta. ¿Sabes?

—Te ves muy bonita, por cierto —soltó, porque se estaba muriendo por exteriorizarlo.

—Tú más —devolvió, y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Pansy entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione. Caminaron juntas hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff, para reunirse con todos sus amigos en la fiesta.

. . .

En cuanto salió el Sol, los pequeños Slytherin de primer año comenzaron a hacer alboroto en los pasillos que conectaban los dormitorios.

—Los mataré —gruñó Rachel con la voz ronca.

—Ya terminé con mis deberes de prefecta, así que tienes vía libre —balbuceó Sophie contra su almohada.

Pansy soltó un gemido lastimero mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Había bebido demasiado, y dormido muy poco. 

Para fortuna de todas las chicas en el dormitorio y de medio cuerpo estudiantil del castillo, ya que pocos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año no se unían a festejar el último día, existían pociones contra la resaca. Tardaban veinte minutos en hacer efecto. Así que, en teoría, los niños de primer año tenían veinte minutos para huir de Rachel.

La mañana transcurrió bien luego de que los dolores de cabeza desaparecieron. Ordenaron sus baúles que se transportarían mágicamente al tren mientras los estudiantes desayunaban, y tuvieron especial cuidado en revisar que sus ropas de verdad fueran suyas; confundirse de prendas, las prestaran o no entre ellas, era más común de lo que parecía. El desayuno estuvo delicioso, y las mesas del Gran Comedor nunca estuvieron tan mezcladas. Durante la fiesta en la sala común de Hufflepuff hubo mucho más movimiento del usual, rompiendo más de lo normal los grupos de amigos ya armados. Incluso inventaron varios juegos donde los estudiantes de las cuatro casas participaban. Demasiados nuevos conocidos, muchas posibles futuras amistades.

No es que los de Slytherin nunca se hayan juntado con integrantes de otras casas, la banda de música Isa era un claro ejemplo. Pero en general siempre hubo una distancia y resentimiento contra Slytherin. Cosa que parecía haberse roto ahora, si detalles como que el famoso Harry Potter de Gryffindor con todos sus amigos estuviera sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, contaba como hecho verídico.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Luna (la siempre infiltrada de Ravenclaw) no habían vacilado esta mañana en ir a sentarse con Pansy y sus amigas a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Me parece que la mayoría asumían que los de Slytherin se juntaban entre ellos nada más. Nadie imaginó que podrían ser el tipo de personas que felicitan a Hufflepuff así —observó Luna, que estaba comiendo unos cereales y era la única que no parecía muerta de sueño, ya que no fue a la fiesta—. Es como si... se hubieran desmitificado un poco después del banquete de fin de curso.

—Bueno, Malfoy y su grupito siguen igual que siempre —señaló Harry, malhumorado.

Tal como dijo, ellos se mantenían alejados en uno de los bordes de la mesa. Parecían en general enojados, en especial Daphne. Pero el resto del panorama decía otra cosa. Isa y sus amigos estaban en la mesa de Hufflepuff con Zuri, vio a dos jugadores del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin a lo lejos, uno en la mesa de Gryffindor y el otro con estudiantes de Ravenclaw...

—Ellos no son todos, ahora son la minoría —dijo Pansy, luego de beber un sorbo de té.

—Y los muffins hicieron milagros —agregó Ginny, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta porque apreciaba su vida, no tenía dudas de que la travesura de Ginny y Dean Thomas surtió efecto, ya que ayudó a relajar aun más las tensiones y competitividad. Y no solo entre Slytherin con el resto de las casas, sino también entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, que tenían sus propias asperezas.

—Además, fue una Parkinson la que se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw —agregó Luna—. Una sangre pura que consideraba a los nacidos de muggles como inferiores, se hizo novia de una de ellas, se hizo amiga de traidores de sangre, gente rara como yo y más personas que no eran tan "especiales" como Draco Malfoy. ¿Te imaginas cómo se habrán sentido la mayoría de los mestizos de Slytherin al verte hacer eso? —de repente, de estar mirando a todos lados y ninguno, enfocó su vista en Pansy con intensidad—. Estoy segura de que les entregaste valor, para ser ellos mismos, para no preocuparse tanto por sus apariencias.

Hermione la observaba con orgullo. Incluso Ginny parecía levemente impresionada con ella. Ron hasta había dejado de comer y no parecía para nada en desacuerdo con Luna. Y bueno, Harry... él parecía verla como si ahora ella fuera una Gryffindor honoraria (¡Qué desgracia!).

Parecía ser, que en Hogwarts a veces olvidaban que todo era más que Slytherin contra Gryffindor o Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, que más allá del quidditch o la Copa de las Casas, solo eran adolescentes que querían pasarla bien. ¿Por qué entonces no podían sentarse con quienes quisieran? ¿Por qué debían mirarlos extraño si cambiaban de mesa durante las comidas? Hoy, nadie estaba viendo con curiosidad que el rojo invadiera al verde, o que el azul estuviera con el amarillo. Hoy, eso no era raro. Esas líneas imaginarias que siempre se habían autoimpuesto comenzaban a desvanecerse, poco a poco...

—¿Eh... ustedes vieron a Fred y George? —preguntó Ron, mientras se levantaban de las mesas ya que habían terminado de comer.

—No —respondieron Hermione y Harry a la vez.

Intentaron todos prestar más atención a su alrededor; para ser pelirrojos, se estaban ocultando demasiado bien. Cuando ya habían salido todos los estudiantes del castillo y se habían alejado varios metros por el camino hacia la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade, como si los gemelos presintieran que el público los buscaba, aparecieron abriendo las grandes puertas de la entrada de Hogwarts de par en par, lo que generó un sonido similar a una explosión. Seguido de eso, hicieron una explosión real: un montón de fuegos artificiales salieron desde el interior del castillo, ascendiendo al cielo y estallando en diferentes colores.

—¿Pero qué...? —murmuró Hermione, horrorizada.

Varias lechuzas salieron de una de las torres, escapando del ruido. Una segunda oleada de fuegos artificiales inició. La diferencia era que estas tenían formas de diferentes criaturas mágicas: un unicornio azul que galopó en el aire hasta que explotó, liberando luces de todos los colores, un dragón rojo que serpenteó tan alto como pudo antes de que la mecha se consumiera por completo y estallara, rodeándose a sí mismo en una llamarada de fuego. Era una vista muy hermosa. Algunos estudiantes se llevaban las manos arriba de sus ojos, para bloquear el Sol y ver mejor el espectáculo.

—¡Junto a nuestra graduación, anunciamos la inauguración de Sortilegios Weasley! —dijeron Fred y George a la vez, usando un encantamiento amplificador para que todos pudieran escucharlos mientras hablaban parados frente a la puerta—. ¡Pueden encontrarnos en el número 93 del Callejón Diagon a partir de...!

La profesora McGonagall había aparecido tras ellos, quitándoles el encantamiento con un rápido movimiento de varita. Nadie escuchaba qué decían ahora, pero la profesora estaba tan enojada que Pansy se tuvo que frotar los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando: estaba roja de rabia. ¡McGonagall, alias "rostro impasible", estaba roja!

Cuando ella volteó, para volver dentro del castillo, Ginny comenzó a reírse de sus hermanos, y se terminaron uniendo casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Empeoró mientras veían a Fred y George correr y empujar a todos para avanzar y ser los primeros en subir al tren.

—McGonagall volverá a salir, seguro —jadeó Fred.

—¡Qué suerte que pusimos un cronómetro para el cierre! —festejó George.

En el cielo volvieron a estallar colores, y esta vez también fue única: después del ruido comenzaron a llover muchos papeles. Pansy agarró uno que cayó sobre su pie, era una publicidad de Sortilegios Weasley. Bajo el logo y el nombre del negocio, decía: "ABIERTOS A PARTIR DEL 1 DE JULIO". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Quizá les interese saber que el fic está cerca del final. El capítulo 46 va a ser el último. ¡Gracias por leer!


	43. Hermione: ¿Cómo puedes vivir sin haber  comido nunca en McDonald's? ¿Por qué los magos son tan extraños?

****41.** **

****Hermione:** **

_¿Cómo puedes vivir sin haber_

_comido nunca en McDonald's?_

_¿Por qué los magos son tan extraños?_

A las 8:30 a.m. sonó una alarma, despertando a Hermione. Ella giró la cabeza con rapidez, mirando el calendario junto a su reloj. En la hoja del mes de julio, el número tres estaba rodeado con un círculo de color verde. Los números anteriores estaban tachados con una cruz del mismo color.

—¡Es hoy! —dijo para sí misma, saliendo de la cama y empujando a su gato en el proceso, que maulló molesto—. Disculpa Crookshanks.

Desde que inició sus vacaciones había estado ansiosa por el momento en que entregaran los resultados de sus TIMOS. Se moría de curiosidad y de nervios por saber cómo le fue. ¡Y hoy era el día! Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Tal era su emoción, que no tuvo tiempo para sentirse somnolienta.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Thomas Granger, dejando su taza a medio camino de su boca, al ver desde la cocina que su hija atravesaba veloz la sala de estar para ir hacia la puerta de entrada.

Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo y revisó las cartas que había allí. La factura de la luz, un par de publicidades... y nada más. Soltó un suspiro desanimado. Todavía quedaba tiempo, hasta el 7 de julio, para que le enviaran una carta con sus resultados. Pero eso no quitaba su desilusión, de verdad esperaba ser de las primeras estudiantes en recibirlas.

—¿Ya te levantaste Hermione? —preguntó Kayla, su madre, desde la cocina—. El tocino casi está.

—En un momento —respondió, levantándose para ir al baño.

Se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara y peinó, o bueno, intentó peinar su cabello lo mejor posible y volvió a la cocina. Su padre estaba en la mesa haciendo el crucigrama del periódico mientras bebía un poco de café. Su madre, parada frente al fuego cocinando, tarareaba la música que sonaba de la radio colocada sobre la encimera.

—¿Qué buscabas? —preguntó Thomas, curioso por el espectáculo anterior.

—Los resultados de los TIMOS. Todavía no llegaron —explicó mientras buscaba en las repisas una taza para hacerse un poco de té.

—Paciencia —pidió su madre, mientras ponía el plato con tocino recién hecho en el medio de la mesa.

También había un poco de pan, mermelada y manteca para cuando Hermione se sentó con su taza ya humeante en la mesa.

—Cariño —suspiró Kayla, divertida por su esposo, y luego bebió un poco de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

Thomas había puesto varios trozos de tocino sobre su pan tostado y al morderlo no consiguió cortarlo del todo, por lo que parte de la carne quedó colgando de su boca. Hizo una mueca abochornada.

—¡Es más rico con pan! —se defendió, luego de agarrar el tocino con sus dedos para tirar de él y terminar de cortarlo para poder tragar. Dejó el pedacito restante sobre el pan de nuevo.

Un golpe en la ventana llamó la atención de los tres. Tras el vidrio estaba una lechuza de plumaje desordenado.

—Oh, volvió... —murmuró su madre, mirando al ave con desconfianza.

—Que no entre, por favor —rogó Thomas.

El Pajarraco no era alguien que sus padres apreciaran demasiado. Ya había visitado la casa Granger trayendo correo varias veces, y había hecho desde robos de comida al plato de su madre, hasta tirar un florero al suelo con sus alas al volar.

Es Pajarraca ahora, en realidad. Hace poco se había enterado que Aurora Parkinson la nombró Belona, pero que Pansy no quería decirle así porque "ella la nombró primero". Que "Pajarraco", una forma común de decirle a un ave grande o fea, fuera un nombre, le resultaba cuestionable a Hermione, pero Pansy fue demasiado testaruda como para aceptar que no tenía razón. Y para colmo, la terminó renombrando como Pajarraca, ya que otra cosa que hizo Aurora fue descubrir el verdadero sexo de la lechuza; Hermione terminó, por la curiosidad, leyendo sobre la especie para saber cómo lo descubrió la madre de Pansy, pero los expertos muggles poco podían decir más allá de diferencias físicas de los dos sexos, como el tamaño del cuerpo, el color de las patas o el plumaje del pecho, que además aclaraban, no se trataba de una diferenciación infalible para saber si se tratada de un macho o una hembra. Para empeorarlo, no tenía idea de a cuál especie de lechuza pertenecía la Pajarraca. ¿Sería una especie mágica, o solo no había leído lo suficiente? Fue una lástima no enterarse de este detalle antes de terminar las clases, para poder usar la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Un picotazo exasperado contra el cristal la obligó a levantarse y abrir la ventana. Colocó sus manos de manera tal que la lechuza no pudiera ingresar (cosa que no pareció gustarle, por la manera en que miró a Hermione y se le erizaron las plumas).

—Disculpa —le susurró mientras cerraba lo suficiente el vidrio de la ventana como para que no se pudiera meter a la casa—. Te daré algo para comer. ¿Si? ¿Esperarías afuera hasta que conteste la carta?

A veces era una molestia no tener su propia lechuza, pero sus padres no querían mascotas que no fueran las convencionales, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con solo tener a Crookshanks.

Fue hasta uno de los estantes donde se había acostumbrado a guardar golosinas para las lechuzas de sus amigos, pero al pararse de puntas de pie para alcanzarlas, escuchó a su madre gritar:

—¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué te dijo tu padre?!

Se giró tan rápido como pudo y soltó el sobre del susto. ¡La Pajarraca había embestido hasta conseguir abrir la ventana y entrar de todos modos!

—¡Lo siento! —dijo, comenzando a perseguir al ave por la cocina.

"Esto sería más fácil si pudiera usar magia en casa" se lamentó, cuando al casi atraparla, la lechuza usó su cabeza como base para tomar vuelo y escapar hacia la sala de estar. "Al menos no rompió nada todavía" pensó, cuando la divisó acicalándose las alas encima del televisor, e intentó caminar lo más suave que pudo hacia ella (por suerte, estaba usando pantuflas). Pero Hermione festejó demasiado pronto: Crookshanks había salido de su habitación para beber algo de agua, y al ver la lechuza intrusa corrió hacia ella y saltó también sobre el televisor para cazarla. Una fotografía enmarcada que decoraba el mueble bajo el televisor se tambaleó por el golpe y cayó al suelo. Entrecerró sus ojos, asustada, y soltó gemido estrangulado cuando sonó el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritó su madre.

. . .

Luego de conseguir atrapar a la Pajarraca y sacarla de la casa, además de limpiar el desastre, volvió a sentarse en la mesa para continuar con el desayuno. Su bebida estaba fría, pero su madre, aunque todavía muy enojada, le dijo que no se preocupara, que le prepararía otro té. Su padre, por otro lado, parecía estar conteniéndose para no reírse de ella en su cara. Seguro lo hacía para no tener problemas con Kayla, no porque fuera un adulto maduro que no quería alentar a su hija a hacer desastres.

—Aquí tienes —dijo su madre, mientras colocaba la taza de té frente a ella; y también la carta.

Entre el alboroto, casi la había olvidado. Abrió el sobre enseguida y leyó:

> _Querida Hermione:_
> 
> _¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Ya enloqueciste esperando los resultados de los TIMOS?_
> 
> _Ahora que terminé con las formalidades, procedo a explicarte la verdadera causa por la que te escribo: este es un pedido de auxilio. Por favor, sálvame. S.O.S., dirían los muggles._
> 
> _Solo llevamos una semana y media de vacaciones, pero mi madre consiguió ser más insoportable que cualquier otra cosa que haya aguantado durante el año. Ella está intentando conseguir un nuevo trabajo, uno que "la motive", por consejo de su psicóloga. Sospecho que no lo está haciendo bien, ya que está muy estresada por esto y me contagia el sentimiento a mí de paso. ¿Enviarme a comprar cosas tres veces en un día porque olvida siempre algo en la lista? ¿Perder su varita y robar la mía porque "yo no puedo usarla"? ¡Y luego perder la mía también! ¿O hablarme durante horas durante sus inseguridades hasta que me dé jaqueca, como si ella fuera la adolescente aquí? ¿Acaparar el baño durante horas? (Creo que se va a llorar, con la ducha es difícil saberlo). Y ya ni hablemos de cuando recae, se deprime y se emborracha. Rachel era un verdadero ángel y no supe apreciarla._
> 
> _¡En fin! Quitando a mi madre, mis vacaciones iniciaron bien. Estuve explorando las tiendas cercanas a mi casa, incluso la parte muggle (vamos, dilo, estás orgullosa de mí). No lo hice antes, cuando recién me mudé. De alguna manera era como aceptar que este era mi nuevo hogar y no quería que fuera así, por lo que solo me encerraba en mi habitación. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes, hay una tienda de ropa de tres pisos aquí, Hermione. No uno, ni dos, ¡tres! Por supuesto, allí conseguí el vestido perfecto para cuando vayamos a la playa._
> 
> _Por cierto, ya estoy comenzando a aburrirme, y tú no vives muy lejos de Londres... ¿Cuándo sacarás a tu chica a pasear? La caballerosidad de Gryffindor se está perdiendo, vaya decepción, tuve que haber elegido un Hufflepuff._
> 
> _Besos,_
> 
> _de Pansy._
> 
> _Posdata: ¡También conseguí mi bikini! Imaginé que sería algo que deseabas saber._

—Deberías beber tu té antes de que se enfríe por segunda vez —le recordó Kayla.

Hermione dio un respingo, quitando la vista de la carta. Su padre estaba ajeno a la situación, mirando el periódico con fastidio, hacía ya varios minutos que estaba atascado con su crucigrama. Agarró su taza de té y tomó un sorbo, entonces fue consciente del tirón en sus mejillas. Maldición, no podía dejar de sonreír por el final de la carta. ¿Solo sería eso, no? Ella para nada estaba sonrojada por la posdata de Pansy.

—¿Quién te escribió? —preguntó su madre.

—Eh —carraspeó, comenzando a entrar en pánico. ¡¿Estaba o no sonrojada?!—. Harry —se detuvo, corrigiéndose—, no. Harry no, por supuesto que él no. Ya saben que con los Dursley no puede, por su nuevo castigo...

—Qué mal me cayeron esas personas —comentó su padre, sin apartar la vista del periódico—. Solo me bastó verlos un par de veces en la estación de trenes para saberlo. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan indiferentes con el chico? Son familia, por Dios.

—Lo sé, cielo. A mí tampoco me agradaron —le dio la razón y luego le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a su hija—. De todas formas... ¿Por qué nombraste a Harry, Hermione? Te pregunté otra cosa.

"Genial, para nada sospechoso comenzar a desvariar cuando te hacen una pregunta directa" se reprendió.

—Ron —contestó entonces—. Me escribió Ron.

—Me agrada Ron —comentó Thomas, todavía sumido en su crucigrama.

Kayla soltó un resoplido divertido.

—Quizá necesito lentes. Habría jurado que la carta decía Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, cierto, ella la recogió" recordó, sintiendo que se le caía el alma al piso.

—Esa chica era muy genial. ¿Recuerdas Kayla?

—Sí, y qué amable de tu parte recordarnos tus impresiones sobre todo el mundo —ironizó.

—No es gran cosa —murmuró, mientras escribía al fin algo en su crucigrama.

—¿Por qué no querías decirme la verdad? —se rió, volviendo a su conversación original con Hermione. No es como si fuera a meterme, siempre respeté tu privacidad. De hecho, me alegra al fin verte conversando con más chicas de tu edad. Antes solo hablabas con Ginny Weasley, que bueno, es la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo... Imagino que con Pansy es más fácil hablar de otros temas. ¿No? ¿Charla sobre chicos o cosas así?

—¿Chicos? —ahora Thomas miraba con interés a las dos mujeres.

Hermione, presa del pánico, solo atinó a reír de forma nerviosa.

—¿No tendrás un novio verdad? Eres muy joven todavía —dijo su padre, ignorando cómo Kayla ponía sus ojos en blanco por su sobreprotección.

—Pff. No. ¿Novio? Definitivamente no —Hermione técnicamente no estaba mintiendo—. Iré a mi habitación. A contestar.

—Tu bebida —le recordó su madre antes de que saliera de la cocina.

Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos, agarró su té, una tostada y escapó de allí.

. . .

Al salir de la ducha, se paró frente a su armario. Tenía la toalla enredada al cuerpo y también otra en su cabeza para evitar que su cabello gotee. Se detuvo con la vista en cada una de sus prendas de ropa, tratando de decidir cuál vestiría.

Se reuniría con Pansy en menos de una hora. Sería una excelente distracción para no pensar en los resultados de los exámenes TIMOS, que todavía a día de hoy, cuatro de julio, seguía esperando.

Fue cuando estaba ya vestida y sentada en la cama atándose el cabello (que siempre era asfixiante en verano, por ser tan abultado y tanta cantidad), que el timbre sonó. Se levantó, tirando el cepillo sobre el colchón. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pero se arrepintió y volvió hacia adentro, buscando en uno de sus cajones un poco de perfume; casi olvidaba colocárselo. Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró a Pansy adentro de la casa, en el recibidor. Tenía ambas manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa amable mientras su madre le hablaba. Negó con la cabeza, divertida por su facilidad para caerle bien a los adultos.

—¿Segura que no quieres un vaso de agua? ¿Jugo? Creo que tenemos Coca-Cola también.

—No, estoy bien, pero gracias señora Granger.

—Puedes decirme Kayla —ofreció.

—Pansy —saludó Hermione.

—Hey —le devolvió.

Su madre aprovechó ese momento para alejarse, siendo consciente de que ya sobraba en la conversación. Pansy se veía bien, como era habitual. Estaba vestida con una falda color negro, a diferencia de ella que prefirió unos shorts, y también con una camiseta sin mangas blanca, con rayas negras. Llevaba sobre la cabeza unos lentes de Sol como accesorio, además de sus ya típicos anillos y aros de plata. Hermione tenía una camiseta más holgada pero fresca. Se veía bien aun cuando no usaba nada muy pretencioso. Se sentía cómoda de esta forma y lo prefería así.

—¿De verdad no quieres nada antes de salir? —se aseguró.

—Sí. Pero, Hermione... ¿Qué es un Coca-Cola?

Se llevó una mano a la boca, riendo por lo bajo.

—Tú —enfatizó—, sin duda debes probarla.

No espero una respuesta de Pansy, fue directo a su cocina para servirle un poco. Kayla levantó una ceja inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada. Thomas estaba allí también, retomando sus retos diarios contra su crucigrama del periódico. Hoy, luego del desayuno, no tuvo tiempo para seguir intentando adivinar palabras, ya que se había ido a comprar comida a un negocio cerca de casa. Estaban faltando algunas cosas en las alacenas, como algunas frutas y pan fresco, y por supuesto, la bebida gaseosa que ahora mismo le estaba sirviendo a Pansy.

Muchos a veces exageraban en cuanto a tener padres dentistas. Sí, odiaban que Hermione mordiera los caramelos duros y que comiera demasiada azúcar en un día, más por la dopamina y la sobrecarga de energía que por otra cosa, pero nunca le prohibieron sus antojos dulces, siempre que sea con moderación y no esperara mil años para cepillarse los dientes luego de eso.

—Eso... parece café con burbujas —dijo Pansy, viendo el vaso con recelo.

—En esencia. Cafeína, soda y azúcar. Pruébalo —ordenó y aclaró a su madre, por su insistente mirada—: En el mundo mágico no hay este tipo de bebidas.

—Es... no sé qué pensar —concluyó Pansy, luego de beber un sorbo y arrugar la nariz por las burbujas del gas. Dio otro sorbo, pero parecía no estar segura de si le gustaba o lo odiaba.

—Hermione —la llamó su padre, poniendo una mirada suplicante—. Solo me queda una palabra. Ayúdame antes de irte.

—¿No se supone que tengo prohibido ayudarte? —preguntó, cruzando sus brazos.

—¡Eso es cuando te metes y me dices las respuestas antes de que pueda descubrirlas yo! —se quejó, y luego recitó—: Explicación, exposición de la acción al principio del poema dramático. Son ocho letras.

—Prótasis —respondieron ambas adolescentes a la vez.

Hermione levantó sus cejas, mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a Pansy a la cara.

—¿Qué? Me gusta leer sobre poesía. Te lo dije. 

—¿Si sabes tanto sobre gramática, por qué nunca eres objetiva con los libros al analizarlos? —dijo Hermione.

—Qué aburrido ser objetiva con un libro —objetó, poniendo cara de hastío.

—También me agrada Pansy —dijo Thomas, con un tono jocoso mientras miraba a Kayla.

—Ya lo habías dicho ayer —se quejó.

Ignorando la riña de sus padres, le indicó a Pansy que la siguiera, para salir a pasear de una vez.

. . .

Caminaban por una calle tranquila, cruzando algunos escaparates cada tanto, yendo en dirección a un parque al final de la cuadra. Hermione vivía en las afueras de Londres. Con un pequeño viaje en auto solía arreglárselas para poder ir al centro; no muy lejos de la civilización, y tenía la ventaja de poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad de un barrio.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir a comer? —preguntó Hermione, emocionada—. Hay un restaurante de comida china tres cuadras más adelante, si te interesa. Sino ir al parque y comer algo del bar de enfrente, tienen cosas como sándwiches o hot dogs, los cuales son bastante buenos. O también podemos ir por los clásicos, como McDonald's... Incluso tenemos la posibilidad de saltarnos la comida, aprovechar y comer helado, hay una heladería aquí que tiene sabores bastante curiosos, como...

—¿Clásicos como McDonald's? ¿Quién es McDonald's? —la interrumpió—. ¿Es un cocinero muggle conocido?

—No —contestó, riendo—. Es un restaurante de comida rápida estadounidense que es tan popular que abrió locales en varios países.

—¿Por qué es comida rápida?

—Porque... —pero se detuvo, cruzando sus brazos. Pansy paró de caminar también, enarcando una de sus cejas hacia ella—. ¿Sabes qué? Es un sacrilegio que sigas viva sin haberlo probado aunque sea una vez.

—¿Tan bueno es?

—Es toda una experiencia. Tienes que probar sus papas fritas, estoy segura de que nunca comiste unas que hayan estado congeladas antes.

—Eh... ¿Por qué los muggles son tan extraños?

—Y espera a ver el helado, que no es helado, que sirven allí —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno —suspiró, poniendo un gesto resignado—. Supongo que sigue siendo una mejor salida que tu estúpida idea de ir a la Tienda de Te de Madame Tudipié.

—¡Oh, cállate! —gruñó, retomando la caminata.

No tardaron en encontrar el local, que estaba bastante cerca del parque. Pansy tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras miraba los chillones e intensos colores rojo y amarillo de los carteles y paredes de McDonald's.

—Sigue siendo mejor que la Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié, supongo —murmuró.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y fue hasta la puerta, abriéndola y quedándose a un lado para permitirle el paso a Pansy. No había mucha gente hoy, ya que no era fin de semana y eran las dos de la tarde.

—Mira, puedes elegir cualquiera de las imágenes —indicó.

Ya desde la entrada, se podían divisar en grande las diferentes fotos de los combos de comida, junto a su precio y nombre.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz por esta tontería? —preguntó Pansy con media sonrisa—. Es solo una hamburguesa. ¿Por qué es comida rápida?

—¡Ya lo verás, impaciente! —la regañó—. Y estoy feliz porque venir aquí resume gran parte de mi infancia. Es algo muy típico de vivir como muggle. Para los niños dan también un juguete de regalo. A veces, luego del colegio, sueles venir a estos lugares con tus amigos a pasar el rato, es barato y cómodo. Es como Hogsmeade. No sé si lo notaste, pero pasamos frente a un colegio. No es casualidad que hayan elegido armar el local aquí, entre una plaza y un colegio, es parte de su estrategia comercial.

—¿Regalan juguetes? —preguntó, alzando ambas cejas. Parecía que las prioridades de Pansy estaban claras.

—No son la gran cosa —se encogió de hombros—. Pero sí, solo tienes que pedir la "cajita feliz" y te dejan elegir uno.

—Quiero una cajita feliz.

—Pansy —dijo, intentando contener la risa—. Son diminutas, no te llenarás con eso.

—¿Puedo comprar más papas fritas, no? Quiero ver los juguetes muggles.

—¿No te haré cambiar de opinión, verdad?

—Exacto. Estoy intentando cumplir la experiencia típica muggle al cien por ciento.

—Está bien —suspiró con resignación—. Mira, allí al costado están los juguetes del día. Elige el que te guste, mientras yo ordeno en la caja, y luego puedes buscar una mesa.

—Oh, quita esa cara —se burló, comenzando a alejarse—. Siempre fue mi plan comer más postre que otra cosa —le dio un guiño rápido, antes de al fin voltearse por completo.

Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas calmar el calor en sus mejillas y fue hacia la caja para hacer el pedido. Pansy volvió poco antes de que llegara su turno y le describió el que más le gustaba, y luego se fue de nuevo para buscarles un lugar donde sentarse. Cuando Hermione llegó con la bandeja, notó que Pansy eligió un asiento apartado de la mayoría, bastante lejos de las ventanas. Estaba mirando fijamente una estatua de payaso de decoración, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Olvidé decirte, pero hoy no podrás escapar fácil de la Coca-Cola. Es la bebida que acompaña esto. Puedo traerte agua o jugo si de verdad no te gusta.

—¿Son vasos de papel? —preguntó.

—Sí. Son descartables. Aquí está una de las claves de "comida rápida". No hay platos que lavar cuando los clientes se van, todo es de cartón, papel o plástico y se tira antes de salir. La mayoría de las cosas que cocinan aquí están congeladas y preparadas de tal forma que no se demoran en cocinarlas y servirlas. Si hubiéramos ido al restaurante de comida china, por ejemplo, podríamos haber terminado esperando aunque sea treinta minutos a que terminaran nuestro pedido, o quizá más. Aquí, en diez minutos ya nos sentamos a comer. Y sin meseros ni cuentas al finalizar que entorpezcan todo el proceso.

—¿Te fascinación por la comida rápida debería preocuparme? —bromeó, mientras agarraba el juguete y lo movía entre sus manos para inspeccionarlo.

—Si giras de la tuerca de su espalda y lo dejas en la mesa, saltará —le explicó Hermione—. Y no estoy fascinada por la comida rápida. Sucede que McDonald's es un tipo de restaurante que marcó un antes y un después en Estados Unidos. ¿Y por qué no decir que en el mundo también? Hay algunos artículos interesantes en la biblioteca, entrevistas al dueño, entre otras cosas...

Pansy giró la tuerca del juguete y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Cuando saltó, ella encogió los hombros de la sorpresa.

—Fue más alto de lo que imaginé —admitió—. ¿Alguna vez usaste o viste juguetes del mundo mágico? Ya sabes, como los dragones escupe humo, cuerdas de las mil y una tretas, o las pelotas de todos los colores de Rebotín Ball.

—¿Rebotín Ball? —Repitió, casi ahogándose con su propia gaseosa—. Pero no. Los vi en vidrieras de algunas tiendas en el Callejón Diagon. Honestamente, la mayoría de las cosas en esa juguetería no parecían ser muy seguras para niños.

—Uno de mis primeros dientes de leche en caerse, fue porque hice enojar a una de mis cuerdas para saltar y en venganza se enredó en mis piernas y me hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

—¡Mi punto! —exclamó Hermione, y comenzó a desenvolver su hamburguesa.

Pansy entonces cayó ante la curiosidad de abrir su cajita feliz. Al hacerlo, comenzó a temblar de la risa.

—Es tan pequeña —dijo entre risas—. Nunca vi una hamburguesa tan adorable.

—Para niños —le recordó.

Pansy no paró de destacar cosas como "¿Por qué por dentro las papas fritas parecen puré?" o "¿Qué clase de queso es este? No tiene sabor a queso". De todas formas, le gustaron ambas cosas. También probó la hamburguesa de Hermione, diciendo "vaya, ahora sí me siento adulta".

—Pansy —inició, ya que había algo que no había parado de pensar últimamente—. ¿Las cosas con tu madre van bien?

Puso una mueca de disgusto por el tema, mientras se llevaba una papa frita a la boca.

—¿Depende el día? —dudó—. Es como te dije en la carta. Hay días agradables, en los que le cuento mis cosas, comemos algo juntas o incluso me dice si la quiero acompañar a hacer las compras. Otros días, nos arrancamos los pelos entre nosotras.

—Te entiendo.

—¿Si? —inquirió—. Me cuesta creerlo...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es decir... Me alegro por ti, claro. Pero tú te llevas bien con tus padres, lo pude ver hoy mismo. Son muy cariñosos, te llevan siempre a King's Cross, se ven como el tipo de personas normales y amables que no se alcoholizan en el salón de la casa a las tres de la tarde el fin de semana...

—Mi relación con mis padres está lejos de ser perfecta —declaró—. Aunque sí es cierto, tu relación con tu madre es muy complicada, difícil de comparar con otras.

—Bueno, lo imagino. Pero pelear de vez en cuando...

—No me refiero a eso —murmuró, y luego soltó un suspiro pesado. Jugó con una papa frita, mientras pensaba cómo explicarse. Pansy fue paciente, notando el cambio de humor—. No fue fácil para ellos, ni para mí, que resultara ser una bruja.

—¿Por qué? Debió ser emocionante, saber que podías explotar cosas con un palo.

Hermione soltó una risa por su broma, pero negó con la cabeza y continuó:

—Solo los veía en vacaciones luego de ingresar a Hogwarts. El resto del tiempo solo podía enviarles cartas explicándoles todo lo que podía sobre ser una bruja y el mundo mágico. Pero ellos no podían terminar de empatizar y entender eso. No se suponía que su hija, después de todo un año escolar, llegara y les contara sobre un sombrero que habla y un troll que entró en el castillo durante la noche de Halloween.

» Para que lo entiendas, ahora mismo, te dije que este lugar es parte de mi infancia. ¿Puedes de verdad empatizar, más allá de sentir curiosidad o asombro?

Pansy se encogió de hombros, farfullando que de verdad le gustaba el local, tropezando por accidente al decir "las decoraciones son muy curiosas".

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —preguntó entonces, con pena—. ¿Tus padres se enteraron sobre eso? ¿El troll?

—Sí —confirmó—. Mi padre pensó que era una gran forma de terminar una noche tenebrosa. Mi madre es más precavida y se preocupó, pero consideraba que ese tipo de experiencias que te da Hogwarts siempre te enriquece como bruja.

—Mis padres, cuando les conté, se asustaron tanto que mandaron una carta al director Dumbledore pidiendo explicaciones. Si no fuera por lo que sea que él les haya dicho, y mi insistencia sobre que amaba ir a Hogwarts, me habrían sacado. Si solo la historia del troll los puso así, no les pude contar todo lo demás, no me atreví a explicar cómo fue que conseguí muchos puntos para mi casa por valentía, por saber calmarme y aplicar la lógica frente al fuego. No pude contarles que mi mejor amigo me necesitaba, por ser un blanco de un mago tenebroso. ¿Bosque prohibido? ¿Dementores? ¿Sirius Black? Les tuve que ocultar tantas cosas... que eran peligrosas y que sabía que ellos no se tomarían bien. ¡Ustedes los magos de nacimiento tienen hasta juguetes con instintos asesinos! Es todo muy diferente.

Una carcajada se le escapó a Pansy por el último comentario, y se disculpó con la mirada.

—Cosas como "Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro, allí está Dumbledore" no servían con mis padres. Y les mentí, mucho. Empecé a esquivar las preguntas, los hice sentir sin querer como si no quisiera que fueran parte de ese lado de mi vida. Cenas, vacaciones enteras en las que de verdad no teníamos nada de qué hablar... Terminaba sintiendo más a Molly Weasley mi madre que mi propia mamá. A ella sí le podía comentar sobre mi colegio sin problemas.

» Entonces... llegó cuarto año. Creo que fue el año más terrible y, al mismo tiempo, esperanzador. Pasaron tantas cosas geniales... hasta que las cosas comenzaron a salir muy mal. Molly, casi mi figura materna, creyó todas las tonterías que Rita Skeeter dijo sobre mí y me lastimó un montón. ¡O Voldemort, claro! —Hermione ignoró la forma en que Pansy se estremeció—. Mi mejor amigo llegó herido, escapando de la muerte de milagro, luego de haber sido poco antes casi asesinado por un dragón, por un lago lleno de sirenas y una esfinge en un torneo para el que no tenía edad para participar. ¡Todo porque un mortífago puso su nombre en el cáliz de fuego! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? —escupió, todavía con rastros de dolor—. Uno de nuestros compañeros, Cedric, murió. Pude haber sido yo en mil oportunidades antes, y me sentí culpable. ¿Viste al señor Diggory? Yo estaba cerca de él, es amigo de los Weasley. Nunca vi a nadie llorar así, y me di cuenta que esos podrían haber sido mis padres, pensando que estaba a salvo hasta que fuera muy tarde y me sucediera algo irreversible. Si Harry no hubiera conseguido tirar el caldero de Voldemort antes de que resurgiera, él podría haber muerto esa noche, y estaríamos ahora en medio de una guerra. Cuando llegué a casa ese verano, sintiéndome traicionada, culpable, con miedo... les conté todo. Me dio igual si me sacaban de Hogwarts, si me castigaba, si me odiaban. Yo solo... necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba a mis padres de nuevo.

—Yo... no tenía idea —murmuró, impactada.

—Desde que fui más honesta con ellos, ahí las cosas mejoraron. Pero en su momento, yo también me sentí una extraña en mi propia casa. En mi propia cultura.

Pansy entonces miró a su alrededor. Hermione no estaba del todo segura, pero sintió que Pansy le dedicó al local un tipo de apreciación diferente, como si entendiera de verdad que esto era más que un "recorrido turístico".

—Al final no te sacaron de Hogwarts —destacó con curiosidad.

—No creas que no lo desearon. Estaban furiosos. El director Dumbledore hasta vino a tomar el té a nuestra casa y conversar poco antes del inicio del curso.

—¿Qué los convenció?

—Lo mucho que lloré, probablemente.

Hermione se sonrojó al escuchar la risa estridente de Pansy.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Dijiste eso con demasiada seriedad —se rió.

—No seas mala —masculló.

—Debió ser difícil —reconoció Pansy, sonando ahora mucho más seria y contemplativa.

—Pero lo resolvimos —insistió.

Durante el verano antes de iniciar quinto año se dedicó a reconectar con sus padres, con su lado muggle. De alguna manera, consiguió sentirse más en paz que nunca, y se dio cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado aun viéndolos todos los veranos y escribiéndoles cartas. Nadie la amaría nunca de manera tan incondicional y desinteresada como sus propios padres y había perdido demasiado tiempo sin darse cuenta de eso. Ellos nunca fueron los "que no la entendían", los que "solo querían alejarla de la magia". Siempre se trató de amor, de protegerla, de intentar hacer lo correcto a su manera, y debería haberles permitido cuidarla, confiar en ellos.

Sus padres también pusieron de su parte: comenzaron a comentarle más cosas que sucedían mientras ella no estaba, ya no sintiendo que las cosas muggles eran algo ajeno a ella, algo que no le interesaba escuchar. Comenzaron a grabar películas y sacar más fotos, registros de todo, que de hecho le mostraron hace unos días atrás, para aprovechar el tiempo juntos durante las vacaciones. Hermione podía ver todavía en sus ojos el temor a que un día no vuelva, a que un día ella soltara todo lo que respectaba a los muggles, a ellos... por lo que intentaba ahora, arduamente, demostrarles lo contrario. De alguna manera les tenía que dejar claro que el amor de una hija a sus padres también era fuerte y tan leal como el que ellos sentían por ella.

Todavía la relación no era perfecta y seguro nunca lo sería. Pero si de algo estaba segura Hermione es que el amor, el real, se las arreglaba para florecer aún en las adversidades.

. . .

—Podría comer esto todos los días —comentó, cuando terminó lo último de su cono de helado.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —pidió Hermione, mordisqueando la galleta de su propio cono—. Además de comida rápida, se le dice comida basura. ¿Sabes? Morirías joven, no es nutritivo. Está bien de vez en cuando. ¿Pero todas las semanas? ¿O todos los días? Pésima idea.

—Entendido doctora Granger —bromeó, y se acercó más a ella, poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, Pansy estaba planeando algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Pansy, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Estás por decir algo inapropiado?

—¡Qué poco confías en mí! —exclamó con falsa ofensa.

En un parpadeo, sus gestos cambiaron: de parecer un ángel caído del cielo, pasó a ser la normal serpiente que era, sonriendo de forma ladina y aprovechando la proximidad para robarle a Hermione el helado que le quedaba.

—¡Oye! —se molestó, y extendió sus brazos para intentar recuperar el poco helado que le quedaba.

Pansy sonreía con autosuficiencia, aprovechando que era más alta y por ende tenía también brazos más largos. Cuando Hermione se rindió, soltando un gruñido frustrado, la otra aprovechó para comerse el postre. Era poco lo que quedaba, no más que dos mordidas.

—Está lleno de mi saliva.

—¡Oh, no, qué asco! ¡Cómo pude haberlo olvidado! —dramatizó—. Si lo piensas, tiene más sentido que coma helado con babas, que solo tus babas porque sí. Ya sabes, cuando nos besamos.

—Eres desagradable —refunfuñó, cruzando sus brazos.

—No puedes negar que tengo razón...

Hermione no dijo nada, solo puso peor cara. No le daría a Pansy lo que quería escuchar.

El Sol ya no estaba tan alto para cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione, aunque seguía pareciendo temprano por estar todavía el cielo color celeste. Debían ser alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

—¿Segura que no quieres entrar? —le preguntó a Pansy.

—Debo ir a casa pronto, se lo prometí a mi madre.

—¿No puedo acompañarte?

—No es necesario, hay acceso a una Red Flu a dos cuadras, y todavía es de día.

—Pero...

—Deja de ser tan caprichosa —dijo, consiguiendo frustrar a Hermione—. Puedo hacer cosas sola.

—Solo no entiendo por qué te empeñas en esto. Si te acompaño pasaremos más tiempo juntas.

Pansy chasqueó con su lengua, desviando un poco la mirada. Podría haber atribuido el rosado en sus mejillas al calor, pero lo dudaba. Quizá los de Slytherin de verdad eran de sangre fría, ya que a Pansy no parecía afectarle especialmente la temperatura, fuera alta o baja. Hermione la vio fijo a los ojos, insistente, sabía que Pansy no le estaba diciendo algo.

—Quiero despedirme de ti aquí. ¿Está bien? —masculló—. Como sucede en el estúpido libro muggle que me prestaste.

Intentó recordar, entre los varios títulos que le prestó a Pansy, a cuál se estaría refiriendo.

—Oh —suspiró, cuando se le vino a la cabeza la escena a la que se refería. Solo le había prestado dos libros de romance, y de hecho, en ambos, sucedía el cliché de la puerta de entrada.

—Tu vida fuera del mundo mágico también es importante —murmuró, poniendo una mueca tosca y cruzando sus brazos, sin querer enfrentar la mirada de Hermione.

Pansy es linda, esa era una cosa de la que estaba muy segura. Parecía ser que su conversación sobre sus familias le tocó el corazón de manera más profunda de lo que imaginó. Su idea, honestamente, era una tontería. No sentía que "un beso de despedida en la puerta" fuera una "cosa muggle" que necesitaba vivir. Aún así, era la implicación tras el gesto lo que la motivó a acercarse más a Pansy, enredar sus brazos en su cuello y tirarla hacia abajo. Cerró sus ojos mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, porque de repente besar a su novia era una necesidad. Pero se detuvo de forma abrupta, tensándose a mitad de camino. Estaba por besar a Pansy en la calle. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie en la vereda, no parecía ser que sus vecinos estuvieran cerca...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Disculpa —susurró, alejándose un poco—. Me asusté de golpe. No sé qué me pasó, supongo que...

—Hechizaría a cualquiera que se atreva a decir cualquier tontería.

—No puedes usar magia aquí —le recordó, enternecida por su preocupación.

—Puedo, en defensa propia.

—Pansy...

—No dejaré que te hagan daño. Investigué sobre todo esto, como sé que te pone nerviosa. Hay varias leyes aprobadas por el Ministerio de Magia que protegen nuestros derechos. Quizá la sociedad muggle todavía no te los garantice, pero tú perteneces a ambos lados... Y la verdad —se ofendió de repente—, aún sin leyes, hechizaría a cualquier idiota que...

Volvió a tirar del cuello de Pansy, sin dejarla terminar. Estrelló sus labios con los de ella, porque si antes tenía la necesidad, ahora más. A pesar de las ansias, lo saboreó. La besó lento, dulce. Todavía había rastros del sabor del helado. Pansy la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola más. Se sentía segura. Y no por las amenazas sobre hechizar a los idiotas, sino porque no podía temer a este sentimiento; no en los brazos de la chica que quería, menos cuando acariciaba la suavidad de sus labios.

Hermione temía a decepcionar a los que amaba, a los que le importaba. Sin embargo, no podía encontrar una causa, siquiera en el fondo de su corazón, para que amar a Pansy fuera algo a lo que temer.

—¿No me habías dicho que tu vecina dijo que los gays merecen morir de enfermedades? —preguntó, separándose de golpe.

—Eh... Sí —dijo, confundida. Esperaba muchas conversaciones de su parte, pero esta la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Ojalá nos vea —murmuró de mal humor.

—Pansy... no busques pelear con mis vecinos...

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría? —soltó con un tono inocente, volviendo a inclinarse hacia la boca de Hermione.

Esta vez el beso fue más firme, por lo que la fricción entre sus bocas se volvía más placentera. Se separó un poco, queriendo cambiar de lado y profundizar el beso, pero de reojo, notó que Pansy estaba haciendo un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio. Se alejó más, notando ahora, que estaba haciéndolo hacia su vecina, que estaba en la entrada de su casa y parecía bastante impactada. Hermione empalideció.

—¡No es esa vecina! —chilló, al borde del pánico.

—Oh —consiguió decir, bajando la mano.

La señora Williams se recuperó de su conmoción a los pocos segundos, metiéndose en su casa tan rápido que causó un sonoro portazo. "Bueno, ella nunca habló con mis padres", pensó, "y ojalá no inicie a hacerlo ahora". Entonces, para su consternación, se dio cuenta que Pansy giró la cabeza para ver con recelo hacia la casa vecina contraria.

—¡Deja de buscar pelea! —exclamó. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, como siempre, gracias por leer! Vengo a comentar una tontería: hace unas semanas (creo) abrí una cuenta de Twitter que se relacione con mi usuario de acá, así que si tienen más ganas de perder el tiempo conmigo, pueden encontrarme en Twitter con el usuario @EKR173. Muy cada tanto hago dibujitos, fanarts u originales míos. Y muchas más veces, hago tweets tontos quejándome de la vida, como buena cuenta de Twitter. (? De momento todavía no activé mucho ahí porque estuve estudiando, pero prometo hacerlo. 


	44. Pansy: «Para llamarte he tenido que  recorrer un camino negro  como la boca de un lobo».

**42.**

**Pansy:**

_«Para llamarte he tenido que_

_recorrer un camino negro_

_como la boca de un lobo»._

Tocó el timbre tres veces seguidas, rápido. ¡Estaba tan emocionada, que quería gritar de la felicidad! La puerta se abrió. Hermione respiraba de forma acelerada, como si hubiera corrido para llegar allí.

—¡LOS TIMOS! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pansy había caminado a toda velocidad, casi al ras de considerarse que corrió hasta la casa de los Granger. Tenía el pergamino de la carta que le había llegado esta mañana bien agarrado, tanto que lo había arrugado y comenzaban a dolerle los dedos por la fuerza que ejercía.

—¿Qué obtuviste? —preguntaron, de nuevo, al mismo tiempo.

Ambas comenzaron a reír entonces, por la doble coincidencia, y Hermione se movió a un lado para permitirle ingresar. Fue guiada hacia las escaleras y al subir entraron en un cuarto que enseguida Pansy supo que pertenecía a su novia. Era muy obvio que se trataba de su dormitorio: por los estantes repletos de libros, y otros libros en el escritorio cerca de la ventana, y aún más libros cerca de la cama... Pero prefirió centrarse en otros detalles menos obvios: las fotos sobre el escritorio le llamaron la atención, sabía que las fotografías muggles no se movían, pero seguía resultándole curioso, como si se trataran de dibujos hiperrealistas; al lado de ellas tenía un teléfono de colores sobrios. Había varias cosas color rosa pastel, como las cortinas, y solo pudo pensar "tierno" por eso. Incluso había un tigre de peluche cerca de su almohada, agregando todavía más puntos para coronarla como adorable. ¿Sería decoración? Los juguetes inanimados todavía le resultaban intrigantes; al menos su juguete del McDonald's sí se movía, no exactamente solo, pero lo hacía. Todo el cuarto se veía muy bien ordenado, como era de esperarse, su novia no era el tipo de chica que dejaba la ropa tirada en una silla de un rincón.

—Aquí —Hermione le extendió una carta.

Ya estaba abierta, así que la desdobló mientras le ofrecía su propia carta, para que así pudiera leer sus notas también. A diferencia de la suya, el papel estaba impecable y para nada aplastado.

> _**TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE** _
> 
> _**DE MAGIA ORDINARIA** _
> 
> _APROBADOS:_
> 
> _Extraordinario (E)_
> 
> _Supera las expectativas (S)_
> 
> _Aceptable (A)_
> 
> _DESAPROBADOS:_
> 
> _Insatisfactorio (I)_
> 
> _Desastroso (D)_
> 
> _Troll (T)_
> 
> _**RESULTADOS DE** _
> 
> _**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER.** _
> 
> _Aritmancia: E_
> 
> _Astronomía: E_
> 
> _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E_
> 
> _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: S_
> 
> _Encantamientos: E_
> 
> _Estudio de Runas Antiguas: E_
> 
> _Herbología: E_
> 
> _Historia de la Magia: E_
> 
> _Pociones: E_
> 
> _Transformaciones: E_

La única diferencia en cuanto a asignaturas que tenían Hermione y Pansy era que en lugar de Aritmancia, la Slytherin había optado por Estudios Muggles. Se alegró especialmente al ver que en Runas Antiguas también había un extraordinario, a pesar de todas las preocupaciones de Hermione, hacer hecho una sola mala traducción en una mísera palabra, teniendo en cuenta la complejidad del examen, no fue suficiente como para merecer un supera las expectativas o menos.

En realidad, ahora se sentía un poco intimidada. Hermione era una bestia del estudio, lo cual no era una sorpresa, pero seguía siendo impactante de ver. Consiguió obtener TIMOS en todas las asignaturas en las que se inscribió para quinto año (incluso el supera las expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seguía siendo suficiente nota como para poder seguir cursándola durante el próximo año). Ella en cambio...

Miró de reojo a la cama, donde Hermione estaba sentada leyendo sus notas:

> _**RESULTADOS DE** _
> 
> _**PANSY PARKINSON.** _
> 
> _Astronomía: S_
> 
> _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: I_
> 
> _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: D_
> 
> _Encantamientos: S_
> 
> _Estudios Muggles: E_
> 
> _Estudio de Runas Antiguas: E_
> 
> _Herbología: A_
> 
> _Historia de la Magia: E_
> 
> _Pociones: S_
> 
> _Transformaciones: E_

Fue al leer su última calificación que sintió que podría explotar y correr hasta el polo norte de la felicidad. Que fue, de hecho, la causa de su maratón a la casa de los Granger. ¡Había sacado un extraordinario en Transformaciones! Ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible. Bueno, sí lo sabía, estaba parada frente a la causa. Por eso quería mostrarle sus resultados.

—¡Pansy, tus notas son excelentes! —exclamó—. ¡Estoy tan impresionada! La profesora McGonagall debió sorprenderse tanto... y en Encantamientos también conseguiste un TIMO. ¡Te dije que podrías! ¿Y un extraordinario también en historia? Tú duermes en casi todas esas clases, y no tomas apuntes jamás. ¿Cómo...?

—El profesor Binns recita el libro de texto de memoria, Hermione —dijo, soltando una risa—. Él no ofrece nada nuevo, solo voy a sus clases por la presencialidad.

—Cuatro extraordinarios y tres supera las expectativas —contó, acariciando el papel para intentar quitar las arrugas.

—¿Podemos hablar de tus notas? Eso sí que es impresionante.

—No me fue tan bien en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —murmuró desanimada.

—¿Estás decepcionada? ¿De verdad? Sacaste un supera las expectativas —Pansy bajó su vista a la carta con los resultados de Hermione. ¡Era perfecta!

—No, no. Yo solo... ah... quizá un poco... —terminó admitiendo mientras suspiraba. Ante la ceja arqueada de Pansy, puso una mueca avergonzada—. ¡Estoy feliz! No me estoy quejando, de verdad. Es solo que sabía que esta asignatura sería un problema, y me esforcé mucho... esperaba que a lo mejor... ¿Superaría mis límites? Una tontería.

—Típico de la sabelotodo —la molestó con media sonrisa—. Felicitaciones por tus notas Hermione, de verdad, eres impresionante.

—Gracias. Tú lo hiciste muy bien también, estoy feliz por ti.

La sonrisa de Hermione la desarmó. Se veía tan adorable sonriéndole así, mostrando sus dientes, con las mejillas rojas de felicidad, mirándola con verdadero orgullo... Se movió hacia adelante, dejó con suavidad la carta de Hermione sobre la cama, asegurándose de que ninguna la fuera a aplastar por accidente, y se encorvó hacia abajo, para sujetar su rostro por ambos lados. Cuando estaban por besarse, alguien gritó a unos metros de distancia:

—¿Está todo bien? Subieron tan deprisa que no pude ofrecerles nada. ¿Quieren un poco de té, galletas...?

No habían cerrado la puerta. Hermione, asustada, le dio una patada en la rodilla al intentar levantarse de la cama para tomar distancia. Pansy retrocedió, mordiendo su labio para ahogar su quejido. Cuando Kayla llegó, miró desde el marco de la puerta hacia adentro de la habitación para ofrecerles una sonrisa amable. Por suerte, el "¡Aiiss!" que siseó Pansy le pasó desapercibido.

—Estamos bien mamá.

—¿Segura? Hola por cierto, Pansy. Insisto, ¡no me dieron tiempo ni para saludar!

—Hola, señora Granger.

—Kayla —le recordó—. Estoy feliz de que Hermione invite amigas de su colegio. Nunca había traído amigos aquí antes.

—¿En serio? Me siento bastante especial entonces.

Hermione se removió incómoda, mirando para otro lado con cierta culpa, sabiendo bien que por el tono en que habló Pansy más que especial, se sentía dolorosamente pateada.

—Me sorprende que hayas venido hoy. Y tan temprano —comentó Kayla.

—Estábamos emocionadas por los resultados —explicó Hermione.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo te fue a ti? —preguntó entonces a Pansy con curiosidad.

—Bastante bien. Aunque fallé en dos.

—Está siendo modesta, mamá. Algunos de mis amigos ya me comentaron sus notas. A Ron y Harry le llegaron ayer, y a algunas de mis compañeras de dormitorio en el primer día. Ron consiguió varios supera las expectativas, pero ningún extraordinario. Harry solo un extraordinario. Los tres obtuvieron siete TIMOS en total, pero ninguno de ellos consiguió tantos extraordinarios como ella —Hermione giró, para ver a Pansy—. No necesitabas aprobar en Defensa de las Artes Oscuras o Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que realmente no importa.

—¡Vaya! Muchas felicidades entonces. Conseguir varios puntajes perfectos es todo un logro —dijo Kayla—. ¿Te quedarás a almorzar? Seguro podemos hacer algo para festejar por tan buenas notas.

—Es muy amable, pero debo comentarle mis resultados a mi madre, y seguro querrá hacer algo conmigo para celebrarlo.

—¿No sabe tus notas todavía?

—¿Viniste hasta aquí sin siquiera contarle a tu madre? —se burló Hermione. Parecía un poco halagada, y hasta socarrona, por haber sido la primera persona en enterarse de sus resultados.

—Está trabajando —masculló, avergonzada, sin querer que se deje entrever lo poco que pensó en su madre al momento de venir aquí—. Pero volverá a casa para la una, así que me iré pronto. No los molestaré mucho más —buscó captar la mirada de Kayla antes de disculparse—. Perdón por venir sin avisar.

—Para nada, eres bienvenida. Incluso puedes llamarnos, preguntar si estamos, seguro te diremos que sí —dijo Kayla, antes de girarse para volver a dejarlas solas.

—Deja de ser tan amable con mi madre —bufó, divertida.

—Sería estúpido de mi parte hacer que me odie.

—Como digas...

—¿A qué se refería tu madre con llamarlos?

—Por teléfono —aclaró—. Nunca te di mi número porque los magos solo se comunican con cartas o por las chimeneas. Es una lástima, honestamente, sería más rápido poder usar tecnología, y mi casa no está conectada a la Red Flu así que solo me quedan las lechuzas...

—Quizá los usaríamos si la magia no interfiriera con ellos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con resignación—. Por cierto, Hermione. Hay algo más que me estuvo llamando mucho la atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Hermione Jean Granger? —Preguntó con media sonrisa—. ¿Tienes segundo nombre? ¿Y es Jean?

—Hmm... sí —confirmó—. ¿Por qué?

Pansy se encogió de hombros, cosa que pareció alertar a Hermione.

—Por nada. No sabía que tenías segundo nombre.

. . .

Para matar el tiempo, acostada boca abajo en el sofá, leía una novela psicológica; uno de los géneros favoritos de Pansy, junto al drama y el misterio. Cuando su madre llegó a casa, recién a las seis de la tarde, siguió mirando el libro como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, sin embargo, dejó de leer. Se sentía un poco molesta con ella, pero tampoco tenía buenas razones para estarlo, solo sospechas: de nuevo se habría quedado bebiendo luego del trabajo.

—Pansy —la saludó mientras se agachaba para quitarse sus tacones.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al liberarse de ellos y caminó en dirección al baño. Se detuvo un segundo, extrañada al notar una carta sobre la mesa.

—Los resultados de mis TIMOS —aclaró Pansy, adelantándose, ya que había estado observando sus movimientos de reojo.

Aurora agarró los papeles entonces, y los ojeó.

—Conseguiste bastantes —reconoció—. ¿Me dijiste que necesitabas buenas notas en Encantamientos, verdad? Y eh... ¿Estudios Muggles, era?

—Sí. También en Transformaciones.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti. Lo hiciste bien.

—¿Estás borracha?

Era una pregunta retórica. Ya sabía la respuesta, su madre se había tambaleado hasta sin llevar los tacones puestos, sus palabras también patinaban un poco...

—Algunos compañeros...

—Mamá, no tienes que darme excusas falsas —murmuró incómoda.

Aurora soltó un suspiro pesado, apoyando la cadera en la mesa mientras se restregaba la frente con su dedo índice y pulgar. Lucía agotada.

—Hoy no fue un buen día.

—Está bien —susurró Pansy, volviendo a su lectura—. Esto... espero que te sientas mejor mañana.

Aurora le sonrió en agradecimiento. Todas sus acciones parecían mecánicas, uno de esos días difíciles, por lo que siguió con su plan original, entrando al baño. Poco después se fue a dormir. Fue recién a las doce de la noche cuando Pansy terminó de leer, se pasó todo el día haciendo eso. El libro le había gustado y le permitía ignorar cosas que no quería pensar. Ahora las páginas se habían acabado, igual que las excusas.

Comió un sándwich entre medio de su lectura, pero ahora de nuevo su estómago gruñó, por lo que fue por algo de postre a la cocina, quizá galletas. Golpeó un par de veces la mesada con sus dedos, inquieta, mientas revisaba los estantes. No tenía sueño, pero su libro se había acabado y con su madre en su propio cuarto la casa se sentía demasiado silenciosa y solitaria...

Intentó dormir, pero seguro haber comido cosas con azúcar antes de acostarse no ayudó a su tarea. Dio tantos giros en su cama que las sábanas se habían soltado de los bordes del colchón, enredándose aún más en su cuerpo. Se sentía atrapada. Ahogada. Salió de la cama, tirando con más brusquedad de la necesaria de las telas entre sus piernas, que la ataban, y fue a su armario para buscar un abrigo ligero. Al caminar por el pasillo escuchó un suave ronquido que provenía del cuarto de Aurora, así que, con más confianza, avanzó hasta la puerta principal de su hogar y salió. Atravesó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras del edificio sin prisa. Las luces de las velas de la recepción parpadearon al abrir la última puerta que la separaba de la calle. Había bastante viento, pero era cálido. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras paseaba por la acera, sola. Agradecía sentir que de nuevo podía respirar.

Su departamento ya no le resultaba tan horrible, en los días buenos poco a poco fueron mejorándolo, agregando algunos cuadros, pintando algunos cuartos de otros colores para tapar la humedad e imperfecciones de las paredes. Comenzó a verse más habitado y menos tétrico. De cierta forma, su nuevo hogar resultaba más acogedor que el anterior: más pequeño, por lo que se volvía fácil recordar que había otra persona viviendo con ella, incluso el aromatizante a jazmín que su madre usaba para perfumar ayudaba. Su departamento ya casi no tenía nada que envidiar a La Madriguera o la casa de los Granger.

La mansión donde creció, en cambio, era enorme, demasiado para tres personas y un par de elfos domésticos. A veces parecía un museo, o incluso Hogwarts, elegante e impersonal, y aun así, fue su hogar. Su papá siempre estuvo ahí. Nunca se sintió perdida entre los interminables pasillos ni el silencio ensordecedor. Enorme, espaciada, tranquila... a veces fría, porque Pansy se iba al colegio casi todo el año, sus padres trabajaban y viajaban todo el tiempo, y la chimenea pocas veces se encendía. Todo estaba bien allí, se sentía a salvo, fresca. Allí su padre estaba vivo y su madre se veía feliz. Ese era el hogar de la familia Parkinson.

Pansy se escabulló por un callejón, pasando al lado muggle de Londres. Las calles empedradas y los faroles con velas quedaron atrás, reemplazados por bombillas eléctricas, carteles con luces de colores intensos y asfalto liso. A esta hora todavía quedaba un poco de movimiento, algunas parejas o grupos de amigos saliendo de locales. Todo era mucho más alborotado aquí que en la calle donde vivía, que estaba compuesta de varios edificios con departamentos para alquilar para residentes magos.

Miraba a su derecha mientras caminaba, la mayoría de los escaparates pertenecían a negocios de ropa, que estaban cerrados, con las rejas bajas y con las luces apagadas, por lo que no se detuvo a mirar. Esquivó a dos chicos que salieron riendo entre ellos de un bar, olían a cerveza. Los locales de entretenimiento no cerraban tan temprano como los negocios que vendían objetos.

Su madre tenía problemas con el alcohol. Días como hoy, Aurora se sentía demasiado mal, pero de alguna manera tenía que seguir trabajando, funcionando, y caía en ese hábito, intentar distraerse con la bebida. A veces se disculpaba y decía que no lo volvería a hacer, otras, fingía que nunca bebió en primer lugar. Sabía que su psicóloga le recomendó ir a reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos, pero que Pansy supiera, Aurora no estaba siguiendo el consejo. Podía imaginar la causa: el temor a soltar lo que la mantenía a flote, y que al mismo tiempo la ayudaba a hundirse más.

También ahogaba a su hija, en consecuencia. Algunos días Pansy se sentía culpable, porque ella en unos meses comenzó a superar, aceptar, la muerte de Narcisso, mientras que Aurora seguía sufriéndolo tanto como el primer día. Se preguntaba si es que no lo quiso tanto como su madre, por lo que no tuvo tantas lágrimas para derramar por él. Otras veces tenía miedo, de que Aurora hiciera una estupidez, de que de nuevo fuera egoísta y la dejara sola.

Su departamento no se sentía como su casa. Una familia rota no puede formar un hogar. No debería necesitar escuchar a su madre roncar, vivir, para sentirse más segura. Ni tampoco asfixiada por una casa que comenzaba a tomar calor.

Se refregó los ojos con la manga de su abrigo, quitando las lágrimas, y terminó usando la palma de su mano para limpiar las que ya habían caído por sus mejillas. No le gustaba ver sufrir a su mamá. Odiaba no saber qué hacer.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a un puente. Arriba pasaban algunos autos, veloces. Atrás de ella quedaron las personas, las luces fluorescentes y el olor a alcohol y tabaco de los bares. Hundió más sus manos en sus bolsillos, apretándolas formando un puño, y luego soltó una fuerte exhalación. Siguió adelante, metiéndose en la oscuridad.

En las noches no se veía el horizonte; esa era, para Pansy, la mayor diferencia que tenían con el día. No estaba el Sol arriba, indicándole el final del túnel. Solo había oscuridad y el ruido de los autos cuando pasaban sobre su cabeza, que se escuchaban lejanos, ahogados. Quizá, ahogarse en el Lago Negro se sentiría así. Porque de alguna manera, esto le recordaba a su dormitorio en la sala común de Slytherin, con sus oídos como si estuvieran taponados, escuchando solo el eco, un goteo... ¿Eran autos o serpientes? Cada vez sonaban más como un siseo. ¿O eran sus propios pies, arrastrándose? No podía respirar, no se atrevía a tragar el agua... el aire. Se sentía húmedo, en Londres siempre llovía. Pero había un techo, solo estaba llorando de nuevo.

Se sentía impotente, con la cabeza gacha, oculta en la oscuridad. La mansión estaba oscura aquel día. Narcisso estaba sentado frente a la chimenea del salón y tenía en su mano una copa de vino. Sentado junto al fuego, que desfiguraba con sombras su rostro y el resto del cuarto. Lo miraba casi con cariño, sin saber que sería consumido por sus llamas al día siguiente. "Mi padre, tu abuelo, bebía conmigo a veces. Pero no vino, a él nunca le gustó, prefería otras bebidas. Solía ofrecerme una copa cuando debía hablarme honestamente. Nos sentábamos como dos amigos, y no como padre e hijo" le dijo Narcisso, Pansy todavía lo recordaba bien. Se sentó frente al fuego con él, sintiendo calor por la ira, aumentando la llama con el alcohol. "Me metí en problemas" confesó, parecía un niño. Pansy preguntó qué pasaba, quería saber el problema de los Parkinson. "Le hice caso a unos amigos, y mi error nos va a costar"; aunque insistió no consiguió más explicación que esa. No sabía más todavía hoy, solo que unos amigos traicionaron a su padre, y que su padre al mismo traicionó a otros amigos al estafarlos. Narcisso no sonaba como un buen amigo, o quizá sus amigos no lo fueron. Ese día se sentaron a hablar como dos amigos curiosamente, y no como padre e hija. Él le preguntó por su libro favorito, y ella respondió la verdad: "Todo es Blanco". Lo leyó esa noche, junto a Pansy y el fuego. Lo odió tanto, por osar a derretir la nieve. Recitó algunas frases en voz alta, Pansy detestó cada segundo. La amistad de Narcisso fue cálida, cuando ella necesitó a su papá para sentirse segura... Su hogar nunca se había sentido así, ese no era su hogar.

Su departamento estaba más cálido que nunca y su mamá estaba triste. No sabía qué hacer, más que apagar el fuego. Frío, agua... No preguntar, no quería las respuestas sobre nada.

El túnel terminó, y vio justo en la salida unas cuantas monedas esparcidas por la acera. Miró a su alrededor, pero esta parte de Londres era más tranquila, el muggle que haya perdido las monedas ya no estaba, no había nadie más que ella. Se agachó y las recogió. Caminó hasta una cabina de teléfono al final de la calle. En Estudios Muggles le hablaron de teléfonos, Hermione también. Aprendió por los TIMOS cómo se manejaba el dinero muggle. Ahora sabía que la moneda de ellos se llama libra y que cinco libras equivalían a un galeón. La magia interfería con la tecnología, pero no si estaba alejada de las concentraciones de magos. Mientras más compleja, más fallaba. Si a un muggle una computadora le funcionaba seis años o más, a un mago con suerte un año. Colocó una moneda y marcó unos números, los que recordaba que Hermione le dijo.

—¿Hola? —se escuchó. Había bastante interferencia, pero de todas formas podía oír.

—Buenas noches, señorita Jean.

En la línea solo sonaba la estática. Pansy pensó en volver a hablar, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

—¿Qué...? ¿Quién habla?

Apretó sus labios, pero la risa comenzó a filtrarse. Quería calmarse, pero le resultaba imposible. El tono atemorizado con el que preguntó le resultaba demasiado gracioso.

—Oh por... —gruñó Hermione—. ¿Pansy, eres tú?

Consiguió soltar un "ajá" ahogado en carcajadas. Su ira solo le resultaba más hilarante. Le quemaban las mejillas, el pecho se sentía cálido mientras escuchaba cómo vociferaba quejas y regaños. Si no fuera por Hermione, todo seguiría inquietamente silencioso. No la podía ver a ella, ni al horizonte en medio de la noche. Todo estaba tan oscuro y sus lágrimas comenzaron a apagar el fuego. Su risa ahora sonaba triste.

—¿Pansy? —la llamaron. Ella soltó un sollozo, no pudo responder más—. ¿Pansy, qué sucede?

—Tengo miedo —gimió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —el tono de Hermione ahora era mucho más firme y seguro.

—Me preocupa mi madre —respondió, limpiando su rostro con su mano libre.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Duerme, bebió mucho.

—Ya veo...

—Ella está triste. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Le hablaste?

Guardó silencio. Claro que hablaban: Aurora le contaba cosas, decoraban su casa juntas, comían en la misma mesa.

—Pansy... ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Dónde estás?

—En la calle. Está todo bastante oscuro...

—Deberías volver a casa —dijo. La preocupación en su voz era obvia. Pansy se sintió peor, no quería preocuparla—. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

No tenía la más remota idea. No quería saber cosas.

—¿No me vas a dejar? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?

—Estaba tan sola, Hermione... A veces todavía me siento así. Cuando no estás conmigo... a veces yo... —tragó saliva, escocía su garganta al hacerlo—. Me sentía muy sola. Hoy mismo. Mi cuarto se sentía tan pequeño. Tenía calor. Necesitaba tomar algo de aire.

—Estoy aquí —la calmó—. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Me siento muy feliz y muy triste al mismo tiempo —susurró—. Tú, Luna, Rachel, Sophie, incluso Harry y todos los Weasley, me hacen feliz. Mi mamá no tiene eso. Si los tuviera, quizá... ella seguro que...

—Te tiene a ti —la interrumpió Hermione.

—Ella no está...

—Estoy segura de que la haces feliz.

Pansy se mordió el labio, todavía quedaban rastros del llanto, sollozos suaves que se mezclaban con la estática.

—No quiero volver a mi casa.

—Es más de la una de la madrugada...

—Aún así...

—Seguro despertaste a mis padres, por cierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Hay varios teléfonos, todos suenan cuando llamas y uno de ellos está en el cuarto de mis padres.

—¿Todos los teléfonos tienen el mismo número? 

Eso no se lo había enseñado Hermione ni Estudios Muggles.

—Los que están conectados entre sí. Pero da igual. Solo... no vuelvas a llamar tan tarde, mis padres me matarán.

—Supongo que me importa tu vida, Jean. Estás a salvo por ahora, no lo volveré a hacer.

—¿Te hace gracia mi segundo nombre?

Pansy soltó una risa suave, estaba bastante ronca. 

—¿Mejor?

—Molestarte siempre me hace sentir mejor.

—Qué idiota —suspiró.

—No puedo creer que me hayas llamado.

—¿Te molesta?

—Estoy impresionada, más bien. No pensé que recordarías mi número. Tu buena memoria comienza a asustarme.

—Quería hacerlo. Es decir, hoy fui impulsiva y lo hice... pero quería hacerlo en otra ocasión, quería probarlo, poder escucharte sin tener que ir a tu casa. 

—¿No quieres volver ya? Quizá tu madre se preocupe.

—Está dormida.

—No me parece una buena idea que estés sola en la calle en medio de la noche.

—Estoy contigo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, no intentes hacerte la lista —la regañó.

—Un rato más. Una moneda más y luego me iré a casa —cedió.

—Gracias —dijo, el alivio en su voz era obvio.

—No quise preocuparte.

—No, en lo absoluto. Está bien. No quiero que hagas cosas estúpidas como pasear por la noche, pero conociéndote, no me sorprende. Pero no estás sola, aunque te sientas así a veces. Todos necesitamos a alguien de vez en cuando, me alegra poder estar para ti ahora.

—¿No te resulta tonto?

—Claro que no —negó rotundamente.

—Tus papás... tú pasaste por cosas horribles, yo no debería...

—Y tú igual. No tiene sentido ponerse a pensar cuándo merecemos estar tristes. Son tus sentimientos, está bien.

El teléfono soltó un aviso sobre que faltaba poco para que terminara la llamada. Agregó otra moneda, extendiéndola. Cuando hablaba con Hermione, Pansy se sentía menos perdida, así que no quería dejar de hacerlo.

—Me avergüenza este... arrebato —admitió—. Yo solo... me agobié.

—Me aguantaste durante los exámenes. Me parece justo aguantar tu crisis de madrugada.

Ambas rieron. Se sentía bien. Hermione siempre la ayudaba. Esta calidez estaba bien. La estática, su risa, los grillos que sonaban de fondo, el calor en su pecho incluso en medio de la fresca noche de verano. Jugó con uno de los cordones de la capucha de su abrigo, apoyada contra el vidrio de la cabina. Hablaron. Hermione quería estar, marcaba su presencia comentando cosas que la mayoría considerarían aburridas; Pansy también, de hecho. Pero era Hermione quien le contaba esas cosas aburridas, esos datos históricos sobre el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que la llamara, sus explicaciones sobre el funcionamiento de los teléfonos o sobre el porqué de la estática por la magia. Estar con ella era tan fácil, tan cómodo... la hacía sentir segura.

Cuando llegó el momento de colocar otra moneda, no lo hizo. Quería más que nada seguir escuchándola, pero Hermione no lo permitiría; y tenía razón, era tarde. 

—¿Me enviarías una lechuza? Tardará un poco en llegar, pero me dejaría un poco más tranquila —dijo Hermione.

—Sí. Lo haré.

—Y Pansy... me gustaría que me vuelvas a llamar, otro día. Pero a un horario decente.

—Quizá lo haga —dijo, fingiendo desinterés, y una sonrisa se le escapó al escuchar el resoplido al otro lado de la línea—. Me cuesta resistirme a hacer explotar una cabina telefónica por forzarla a funcionar con magia. 

—En realidad, eso podría ser un problema... 

—Tarde, lo haré. Quieras o no.

Hermione suspiró, pero no parecía del todo molesta por el posible futuro destrozo. Probablemente, porque a ella le molestaba tanto como a Pansy terminar con la llamada. A Hermione le gustaba hablar con ella, de verdad disfrutaba de su compañía; se sentía agradable pensarlo: que si fuera por ambas, hablarían toda la noche, se dedicarían madrugadas enteras...

Pansy soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando la llamada finalizó, apoyándose todavía más contra el vidrio de la cabina, saboreando lo agridulce de la situación. Volvió a casa tiempo después, tal como prometió. Se acercó a la ventana nada más entrar, la Pajarraca estaba allí. La lechuza siempre estaba cerca cuando Pansy se sentía inquieta. Escribió una nota rápida avisando que estaba bien "para la señorita Jean" y la ató en la pata de la Pajarraca para que se lo entregara a Hermione. Cuando se giró para volver a su cuarto, Aurora estaba en el pasillo, mirándola. Tenía la línea de su frente marcada, por la mueca de concentración que tenía, que seguro estaba mezclada con el dolor de la resaca. Caminó, pasando por su lado, pero llegó a la puerta de su propia habitación sin ser detenida. Aurora no parecía querer exigirle respuestas. Seguro sabía que salió. Quizá estaba preocupada.

—Mamá.

Aurora volteó, parecía sorprendida de que le haya hablado.

—No podía dormir —dijo Pansy.

—Ya veo. ¿Tienes sueño ahora?

—No, no tengo sueño.

Aurora cambió de posición, haciendo que su peso fuera soportado por su pierna izquierda. Así, encaraba mejor a Pansy.

—¿Te gustaría que te haga un té?

Pansy asintió. Siguió a su madre a la cocina, mientras preparaba una taza y hervía agua.

—¿No me acompañarás? —preguntó.

Aurora de nuevo parecía sorprendida, quieta y descolocada por unos segundos, pero agarró otra taza en respuesta. 

Pansy debía hablar más con ella. Quería hacerlo, más bien. Hablar sobre sus notas de los TIMOS, su futuro, de cómo se sienten, reír, llorar... No quería volver a temerle a la calidez de un hogar nunca más.


	45. Hermione: ¿Te apetece una noche de chicas?

**43.**

**Hermione:**

_¿Te apetece una noche de chicas?_

"Caminar hasta el número 1283 y luego girar a la derecha", repitió en su cabeza. Había aprendido la dirección de la casa de Pansy de memoria y cada tanto verificaba recordarla bien, ya que aunque conocía Londres, no estaba del todo acostumbrada a sus calles y lo último que le faltaría sería perderse; sin embargo, tenía un papel con la dirección en su bolsillo, nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido.

Mil doscientos setenta y nueve, mil doscientos ochenta... Hermione giró a la derecha en la siguiente intersección. Se tomó un momento para procesar el cambio. Pudo sentirlo incluso en el aire, las barreras que desviaban a los muggles para que pensaran que no había una calle entre medio del edificio número mil doscientos ochenta y tres y la tienda que ocupaba el número mil doscientos ochenta y cuatro.

"Ahora solo debo ir por esta calle hasta el edificio 4790", recordó. Se puso en marcha mientras miraba con curiosidad la arquitectura del lugar, mucho más antigua que cualquier otra que hubiera cruzado hoy, de materiales robustos que desafiaban al tiempo, y también las calles empedradas, tan llamativas para ella ahora, ya que en Londres muggle habían quitado la mayoría de ellas para que los vehículos circularan sin dificultades. Hermione sentía que había retrocedido varias décadas, las cosas mágicas casi siempre le generaban eso.

Al pararse al fin frente al edificio que buscaba, tragó saliva con nerviosismo, aun cuando sentía la boca pastosa y seca; no fue agradable. Miró el cartel de nuevo: cuatro mil setecientos noventa. Era aquí, no había dudas. Se miró en el reflejo del vidrio y acomodó su cabello tras su oreja. Miró el resto de su ropa: su camisa estaba bien, sus zapatillas no se veían manchadas. Estuvo por tocar el timbre, pero se arrepintió. Buscó en su bolsillo la dirección, por las dudas de que haya recordado mal el número, pero no fue así, estaba bien, este era el lugar. Tomó una bocanada de aire, se restregó sus manos en sus pantalones, tiró sus hombros hacia atrás y acercó su dedo al botón. Se arrepintió al último segundo, en pánico por la idea furtiva de no tener buen olor. Había caminado bastante por la ciudad, ya que usó el tren en lugar de pedirle un aventón a su padre. Tiró de la tela de su camisa hacia arriba para acercarla a su nariz. Todavía se sentían los suavizantes que usaba su madre, lavanda, no tan fuerte, pero persistía. Buscó su muñeca, el perfume que se puso antes de salir de casa seguía ahí. En su cuello debería suceder lo mismo, ¿verdad? Suspiró. Solo estaba dando vueltas para no llamar a Pansy. Otra vez se arregló el cabello con el reflejo del vidrio y luego tocó el botón del timbre: piso D, número 7.

Nunca había estado en un edificio de departamentos mágico, así que se sorprendió al ver cómo el botón se salió de la pared de un disparo y rodó tan rápido por el suelo que en un parpadeo desapareció de su vista saltando por los escalones. Tan deprisa como se fue, volvió, generando un "¡Ding!" cuando se encajó de nuevo en el lugar que había dejado vacío. Hermione se distrajo mirando los botones e intentando entender qué rayos había sucedido, por lo que no notó cuando el elevador de planta baja se abrió y dejó salir a Pansy, la cual caminó hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta. Como Hermione no le prestó atención en lo absoluto, se apoyó en el marco y se quedó mirándola, intentando descubrir qué pasaba.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos viendo? —dijo Pansy con sorna, inclinándose cerca de su oído—. ¿Los botones te han ofendido?

—Creo que hay un encantamiento aquí, pero no estoy segura de si aplicaron un hechizo velox o... —su concentración cayó, siendo consciente de su entorno, y giró un poco el cuerpo para mirar a Pansy a la cara—. Hola.

—Golpea un par de veces una pequeña campana colgada a un lado de mi puerta —explicó Pansy—. También se le aplicó un exspiravit lignum.

—Para que pueda atravesar madera, como un fantasma —asoció—. ¿Así que toca la campana dentro del departamento? ¿Cruza la puerta como si no existiera? Un botón programado para cada departamento.

—Exacto. Y cada departamento tiene su propio muffliato, así que nadie confunde el ruido de la campana por error, el ruido no sale de nuestras paredes.

—Fascinante —dijo, volviendo a mirar los botones.

—¿Quieres subir o... necesitas algo de tiempo a solas con ellos? Si quieres puedo darte privacidad, voltearme para que se den un beso de despedida.

—Eres una idiota.

Pansy rió, mientras dejaba ingresar a Hermione. Cuando subieron al ascensor, Hermione aclaró:

—¿Tienes idea de cuántos gérmenes y bacterias hay en lugares como ese? Sería imposible que bese esa cosa.

—Oye, no soy yo la que los miraba con intensidad y decía "fascinante".

Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor Pansy guio el camino hasta el departamento número siete. Al ingresar, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que el lugar se veía... bastante bien, de hecho. Había escuchado a su novia decir las mil y una quejas sobre el departamento, por las paredes, por el poco espacio, porque el sillón debería ser de un par de tonos más oscuro, y hasta que quedaba mal que la cocina y la sala de estar estuvieran conectadas, solo divididas por media pared (y por lo tanto estaba convencida de que el arquitecto del edificio era un idiota). Quizá siempre se trató de que Pansy tenía las expectativas demasiado altas.

En la pared frente a la puerta había un ventanal que permitía ir a un balcón. Se acercó, para mirar mejor. Pansy sea alejó de ella, yendo a la cocina a buscar algo en un cajón. Una mancha que se movió con rapidez apareció justo en el momento en que Hermione se paró frente al vidrio. Era la Pajarraca, que voló y cayó sin gracia sobre el borde de una maceta, haciendo que se tambalee un poco. Puso una mueca de asco al notar lo que la lechuza tenía en el pico: un ratón blanco. No se movía, estaba colgando sin vida, sujetado por el cuello; probablemente lo habían desnucado. Los grandes ojos de la lechuza se toparon con Hermione y no movió ni un músculo, analizándola.

—Pansy —la llamó.

La aludida se acercó, extrañada, pero al ver lo que estaba mirando Hermione, arrugo la nariz con disgusto.

—Maldita sea, te dije que dejes de hacer eso —se quejó, golpeando con el dedo el cristal un par de veces, y luego comentó a Hermione con frustración—: Mi madre y yo la alimentamos todo el tiempo. ¡No sé por qué sigue cazando!

La Pajarraca soltó al ratón, dejando que caiga en la maceta. Se acomodó, dándole la espalda a Pansy y Hermione, y se agachó para comerse al ratón, alzando el cuerpo inerte hacia arriba y abriendo grande el pico. Fue desagradable de ver. Además, antes de que desapareciera por la garganta de la lechuza, llegaron a notar que el pelaje blanco del ratón estaba manchado con un poco de tierra.

—Salvaje desagradable —masculló—. Si crees que vas a entrar hoy a la casa, estás muy equivocada.

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano, ahogando una risa, y comentó:

—Me pregunto si en Hogwarts notaran su ausencia.

—No lo sé. Siempre viene sola y se niega a irse —dijo Pansy—. Como sea, mira —levantó dos papeles, permitiendo que Hermione los lea, era lo que había estado buscando en la cocina—. ¿Cuál quieres? Me muero de hambre.

Se trataba de dos publicidades de negocios de comida mágicos. La causa por la que estaba Hermione hoy aquí era porque habían decidido por cartas que debería un día conocer la casa de Pansy, ya que era "lo justo". Acordaron algo tranquilo, quizá una pizza, música... perder el tiempo juntas.

—Ese —señaló, eligiendo el que tenía el nombre escrito en rojo, ya que le resultó más bonito. Nunca probó ninguna de las dos opciones, así que no podía basarse en nada mejor para su elección.

—Bien —murmuró, mientras se giraba para ir a la chimenea.

Pero Pansy se detuvo al apenas dar unos pasos, retrocedió hasta enfrentar a Hermione de nuevo y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Eso pareció complacerla, ya que retomó su camino para ordenar la pizza.

Un poco abrumada, Hermione soltó un suspiro. No se había esperado eso. A veces Pansy era tan... impredecible. Si tenía el deseo de hacer algo, sin importar qué tan de golpe se le hubiera ocurrido, lo hacía. Ahora mismo, solo tuvo el antojo de besarla, y lo hizo. Así de fácil.

Pansy estaba hablando a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba los papeles que tenía entre manos de forma distraída. Tenía una camiseta suelta hoy, que dejaba descubierto uno de sus hombros, y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta rápida de la que algunos mechones de cabello caían con gracia, dándole un estilo despreocupado y jovial. No llevaba maquillaje, de hecho. Se sintió un poco especial por poder verla de una manera tan cotidiana, y se preguntaba si habría alguien más que su madre que tuviera ese derecho. Pansy estaba seria mirando a la chimenea, pidiendo también un poco de helado. Hermione tuvo que sonreír ante eso, siempre quería cosas dulces, claro que a su novia también le apetecía un helado después de la pizza. Pansy la miró de reojo en un momento, dándole una sonrisa suave antes de volver a centrarse en lo que el mago al otro lado de la chimenea decía. Sintió que se estremeció por dentro por eso, y quién sabe si por fuera también, porque de repente se sentía muy enamorada, de toda la situación, y de ella; en especial de ella.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —se percató entonces.

Que había estado nerviosa por la idea de volver a ver a Aurora, era decir poco. En especial porque ella sabe que Hermione es la novia de su hija. Pansy había terminado de hacer el pedido, así que llevó de nuevo los papeles a la cocina antes de contestar.

—Trabajando —dijo alzando la voz para que la escuche desde la distancia.

—¿Volverá pronto?

—No. La mayoría de las veces no vuelve hasta el anochecer.

Así que... Pansy y ella estaban solas. Bien. Hermione estaba bien con eso. Para nada comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación? —preguntó.

Hermione se tensó e irguió, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Te dejaré elegir la música —agregó Pansy.

"Oh, música. Pizza y música" recordó. La siguió, muy avergonzada por lo fácil que se habían desviado sus pensamientos.

Estar a solas con Pansy no era algo que se diera a menudo. Una parte de ella lo agradecía. Otra parte, una mucho más grande, lo detestaba. Le gustaba perderse en sus labios, tenerla solo para ella, escucharla y ver cosas que nadie más veía. Así como su primer encuentro aquella noche en la fuente, o esa tarde de primavera antes de los TIMOS donde sintió su respiración caliente, tanto como el cuarto y el Sol, su jadeo, el ardor en su la parte inferior de su vientre... Pansy la enloquecía de muchas formas y disfrutaba cada una de ellas, desde la rabia hasta cuando alborotaba sus sentidos. Eso, por supuesto, también la asustaba.

Sus amigos la molestan sobre eso, incluso Pansy, por lo "mojigata" que ella es. ¿Pero y qué si lo es? ¿Y cómo admitirlo sin sentirse patética? ¿Por qué debería explicar que quiere hacerlo y no al mismo tiempo? Muchas veces solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que le resultaba Pansy. Cuando mira el techo de su habitación antes de dormir, recordándola, por ejemplo. O aquel día, después que se despidieran con un beso en la puerta de su casa. En esa clase de situaciones Hermione solo tenía esa certeza, que su novia era tan linda que podrían temblarle las piernas como si frente a ella estuviera la muerte. Ni Hermione podía ser racional en el amor. ¿Cómo no asustarse al querer desnudar y desnudarte? ¿Por conocer a alguien como pocos podrían? Porque esto era más que solo excitación, para Hermione era mucho más que lujuria, por eso se trababa.

A veces sospechaba que la Slytherin estaba siendo estafada, claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta. Hermione sentía que ya había visto a Pansy desnuda; en sueños, en salones abandonados y noches oscuras en las que solo escuchó su voz. Había visto tantos tonos de verde, tantas expresiones, tantos miedos e inseguridades. Pansy se abría a ella, sus ojos desbordaban emociones y sus labios siempre cantaban sentimientos. Hermione sentía que solo sabía enojarse, repeler y cruzar sus brazos sobre su corazón. ¿Cómo sería desnudarse frente a Pansy? ¿Lo quería? ¿Confiaba lo suficiente?

—Quizá hoy tú te conviertas en cantante —bromeó Pansy, mientras abría un cajón para permitirle a Hermione revisar.

—Sigue soñando.

Había diferentes cajas de música y comenzó a leer los títulos sin prisa. Sus ojos se desviaban para mirar a su alrededor también, queriendo saber más de Pansy. Siempre podía desnudar algo más sobre ella, y nunca se lo negaba. Ella siempre se entregaba a Hermione.

En el escritorio había una sola fotografía. Estaba Pansy rodeada de dos adultos. Si Hermione recordaba bien su aspecto físico, debió ser sacada durante su segundo año en Hogwarts. A la izquierda estaba Aurora, se veía radiante, una felicidad que si debía ser honesta, no veía en ella en el presente; vestía ropa extravagante y muy bella. En la derecha, había un hombre que se parecía mucho a Pansy en aspecto. Nunca había visto a Narcisso, más allá de las cosas que su novia contó de él. Casi se decepcionó. Supuestamente, él se parecía a Pansy. ¿En qué? ¿De verdad el físico era para tanto? Tenían los mismos ojos, pero en su opinión no eran ni la mitad de expresivos que los de su hija. También la misma sonrisa torcida, solo que en él resultaba carismática, cuando la de Pansy era más bien pícara, salvaje y bribona. Narcisso le recordaba a su ex profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, altivo, sonrisa radiante, exuberante de confianza en sí mismo. Aún si tenían la misma nariz, la misma mandíbula... para Hermione parecían dos extraños en un papel. Narcisso, en la foto, dividía su atención entre Aurora y al frente, a quien fuera que sacó la fotografía. No le gustaba. Narcisso no le generaba confianza, o quizá solo no le gustaba que él estuviera tan centrado en todo menos en su hija, en esa pequeña que tenía a su lado...

Pansy con trece años había sido un dolor de cabeza, y de hecho, la asociaba mucho con la fotografía que tenía en frente. Cabeza en alto, sacando la barbilla hacia afuera, un gesto fuerte enmarcado por su cabello corto, que estaba por arriba de los hombros. Parecía gritar "mírenme". Ella siempre pidió eso: caminando por los pasillos con actitudes de modelo, que ahora sabía eran enseñanza de Aurora; soltando insultos con un público que reía tras su espalda. Esa versión que tanto había odiado Hermione, ahora no existía.

Juzgar a Narcisso por pequeños pedazos del rompecabezas, por una fotografía, resultaba inútil. Hermione nunca sabría cuál era el padre que Pansy lloraba, ni el amante que Aurora extrañaba. Solo... no podía entender porqué los comparaban. ¿Por qué Aurora, según Pansy, los comparaba así, a padre e hija? 

Junto a la fotografía estaba aquel libro que le regaló a Pansy en su cumpleaños: "Cuentos infantiles: Mil y una criaturas, mágicas y muggles". Apoyado contra el lomo del libro estaba el llavero de la Pajarraca que había encontrado y comprado en Escocia, y además, en el rincón, el tonto juguete del McDonald's que Pansy había insistido en conseguir. Más a la derecha, entre la puerta y el escritorio, había un espejo de cuerpo completo. Podía ver el reflejo de Pansy en él. Estaba sentada en la cama, mirándola revisar sus cosas. Se veía hermosa, con su gesto despreocupado y mirada tranquila. Su sonrisa era amable, sus rasgos tan suaves como ella, y su mirada tan transparente, real... Pansy era única, incomparable. La quería mucho como para decirlo, pero odiaba que sus padres nunca la hayan hecho sentir como lo que es.

La fotografía de Pansy reflejaba sus inseguridades. El espejo en cambio las invertía, haciéndola ver segura. Hermione volteó. Esa era la mejor forma de verla, la real.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Pansy, sorprendida por la acción abrupta de Hermione.

—Me gustaría tener relaciones contigo.

Pansy ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces mientras procesaba la información. Su rostro se puso más rojo que nunca.

—Espera. ¿Qué?

—Solo quería que supieras que... que —la confianza que sentía comenzó a evaporarse—, me gustas y si nosotras... si tú estás lista, me parece bien.

"Por Dios. ¿Qué dije? ¿Qué acabo de hacer?" pensó, comenzando a colapsar por dentro. Ella sin duda no había pensado bien en esto.

—¿Qué rayos? —dijo entre carcajadas—. ¡Hermione! ¿Sabes que cuando hablamos de consentimiento, no era necesario que sea tan literal?

—Yo... cállate. ¡Deja de burlarte! —se quejó, pero pronto se unió a las carcajadas también, sintiendo su rostro arder—. Deja de reírte, me lo contagias.

Pansy se paró de la cama, yendo al cajón, buscó un álbum de música y sacudió la caja que eligió en el aire.

—¡Y yo pensando que estabas pensando qué elegir! —se burló—. Solo estabas pensando cochinadas.

—Yo no... ¡No lo estaba! —chilló—. No pongas esa cara, lo digo en serio.

—¿Y qué pensabas?

—En que te quiero mucho y confío en ti —confesó, con un tono molesto.

Eso pareció descolocar a Pansy, ya que bajó la mirada avergonzada y terminó jugando con el anillo que siempre llevaba puesto. Soltó un suspiro fuerte después de unos segundos de silencio, sorprendiendo a Hermione, y se adelantó para sujetar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un beso rápido en la nariz.

—Eres tan adorable que me das asco.

—Eh... ¿Qué?

—También te quiero y confío en ti.

Hermione sonrió con timidez ante eso e intentó devolver el beso a Pansy, pero el sonido de una campana las detuvo.

—¡Oh, comida! —se alegró Pansy—. Lo siento Hermione, mis prioridades son claras.

Se apresuró hacia la puerta del cuarto, sacando la lengua para burlarse de ella antes de escaparse por el pasillo. Hermione resopló, llevándose las manos a la cara, tapando su felicidad y pena. Pansy le encantaba demasiado.

. . .

La música sonaba de fondo, Hermione al final se había decidido por un álbum que recordaba que Rachel había alabado en una conversación sobre las mejores bandas del mundo mágico. Miraba la caja de pizza sobre el escritorio de Pansy, sin saber si quería otra rebanada de verdad o solo era un deseo por vicio. Estaba recostada boca arriba sobre el colchón, leyendo un libro que había encontrado a un lado de la cama. Era de poesía, y cada tanto recitaba un verso en voz alta para que Pansy lo escuchara.

Sintió movimiento en el colchón y bajó la vista. Pansy estaba boca abajo, clavando los codos en la cama para mantener su cabeza en alto y leer su revista. A veces ella también le comentaba algo que leía, lo cual, no era exactamente de su interés, pero valía la pena cuando la escuchaba reír o hacer un comentario sarcástico.

Hermione amaba los libros, pero ahora mismo no podía volver a prestar atención al que tenía extendido sobre su cabeza, así que lo dejó caer con suavidad en la cama. Pansy estaba moviendo sus piernas mientras leía. Tenía las rodillas dobladas, por los que sus pies estaban arriba, tambaleando en el aire en un ritmo suave y constante, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como un columpio. Pansy solo vestía unos shorts, se había quitado las sandalias para acostarse y su camiseta se pegaba a la piel de su espalda, contorneándola por culpa de la gravedad. Al cambiar la página de la revista, llamó la atención de Hermione, que subió más la vista, disfrutando de su perfil. Adoraba verla leer, aún si no eran libros.

—Préstame atención —pidió Hermione, rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, pero no la miró siquiera de reojo.

—¿Hmn? Pero la revista está interesante.

Hermione bufó divertida, volviendo a agarrar el libro para ponerlo de nuevo sobre su cabeza mientras murmuraba un "como prefieras" que fue tan bajo, que seguro se perdió en el nuevo silencio. Sus brazos se cansaban en esta posición, extendidos, pero no le apetecía moverse. Fue cuando cambió por tercera vez la página (con cierta dificultad), que sintió un peso sobre sus piernas que la sobresaltó. El libro le fue arrebatado de sus manos y entonces la vio, Pansy estaba sobre ella, con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno. El corazón de Hermione se aceleró.

—No se supone que tenías que ignorarme.

—Tú me estabas ignorando a mí —le recordó.

—Molestando más bien. Quería que me siguieras mirando.

—¿Cómo que...? ¿Te diste cuenta?

—¿Que babeabas por mí? Sí, es difícil de ignorar.

Hermione giró el rostro, muerta de vergüenza. Odiaba que Pansy siempre notara esas cosas. Pero una mano la sujetó por la mejilla y la obligó a volver a ver al frente. La nariz de Pansy estaba muy pegada a la suya, ambas caras demasiado cerca. Abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue darle vía a Pansy para que la besara en profundidad. Sus manos, que antes las había dejado incómodas a cada lado sobre el colchón, se movieron, tocando el cuerpo sobre ella. Su cintura, sus piernas. Ese era el lugar seguro, hasta ahora siempre fue esto, no más.

—Hermione —susurró, separándose de sus labios—. También te estaba prestando atención.

—¿De verdad?

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo, mientras acariciaba el contorno de su rostro con el pulgar—. Casi no avancé con la revista, no puedo dejar de pensar en... Bueno, cuando tú dijiste... No estaba segura de qué hacer. No quería asustarte, arruinar esto.

—¿Por qué lo arruinarías?

—No lo sé, nunca hice... No quería confundirme, pensar que querías pero que no fuera así e incomodarte... Cuando estuvimos solas en el salón practicando para Transformaciones no parecías cómoda.

—No lo estaba. No quería hacerlo en un salón viejo sobre una mesa —admitió, haciendo un mohín de disgusto, y agregó, ya más tímida, farfullando—: Yo tampoco hice esto antes. Me da un poco de miedo, en realidad. ¿Duele? Escuché que la primera vez duele. No estoy segura de qué tocar, ni... Ya de por sí, tampoco estoy acostumbrada a desnudarme frente a otros, suelo cerrar las cortinas de mi cama en los dormitorios en Hogwarts, no tengo tanta confianza ni soy tan linda...

Se distrajo, al sentir de nuevo las manos de Pansy acariciando su rostro con suavidad. Desde esta posición, viéndola encima de ella, sentía que no podía centrarse en nada más. Resultaba abrumador, pero también se sentía cómoda, resguardada.

—Primero, tengo entendido que no debería doler, no hay necesidad de forzar y lastimarnos. Si duele, no voy a seguir, yo tampoco quiero que me duela. Segundo, literalmente te acabo de decir que eres hermosa.

Hermione no se atrevió a contradecirla, no cuando la miraba de esa forma. Levantó sus brazos, enredando sus manos tras su cuello.

—Desde que dijiste que querías, no pude parar de pensar en eso —Pansy se inclinó, rozando sus labios con los de Hermione—. Dime que todavía quieres.

—Sí —consiguió articular, sintiendo cómo retumbaba su corazón cada vez más fuerte.

—Genial. Te habría pinchado los ojos sino, no puedes mirarme así y luego no hacer nada.

Hermione se puso roja y comenzó a reír, todo al mismo tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y besó a Pansy, deslizando su lengua en su boca. De nuevo ese sentimiento de seguridad, con ella todo era fácil. Desvanecía sus inseguridades con una frase, siempre honesta. O con una mirada, sus ojos resultaban tan francos... O simplemente cuando hacía un chiste estúpido que rompía cualquier tensión. La adoraba tanto que su pecho dolía.

Exploró su cuello, besándolo, notando que Pansy tenía el pulso tan acelerado como ella. Sus manos se movieron bajo su camiseta, disfrutó de su piel, tan suave, mejor que cualquier tela o papel. Fue fácil tomar valentía, girar, sentarse sobre su cadera, disfrutar de la fricción al balancearse contra ella, eclipsándose al ver cómo la coleta de su cabello se soltaba para dejar que cayera sobre la almohada, comenzando a enredarse, en parte culpa de sus manos, que las movía inquietas, rascando suave tras su nuca o sus orejas. Había adorado a Pansy tantas veces, y esta no fue diferente: lento, poco a poco, sacando capas, desnudando su ser. Se perdió besando sus curvas, mordiendo cuando llegaba cerca de los huesos de su cadera y en el cosquilleo que le generaba hacer todo esto.

Nunca le gustó ceder el control, confiar de forma plena en alguien estaba fuera de sus capacidades. O eso pensó siempre, hasta ahora. Porque con Pansy desabotonando su camisa mientras todavía estaba acostada boca arriba y observaba cada parte que se iba quedando sin ropa, tocando con cuidado y curiosidad al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba contra ella, no le resultó tan difícil. Su corazón lo sentía en la garganta, y lo amaba. Adoraba la adrenalina que la recorría, la sensación que punzaba entre sus piernas. Estaba bien perder el control aquí. Estaba en una cama que olía a Pansy, rodeada de objetos que la hacían pensar en ella, siendo explorada por sus manos y sus labios...

Los toques fueron torpes, muy arriba, muy abajo. Se terminaban riendo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, por vergüenza, por placer. Queriendo por momentos taparse el pecho, o hasta el rostro. Incluso cruzando las piernas, para cubrirse o acercarse a la otra.

También fue húmedo: los besos, lo que sintió en sus dedos al acariciarla, entre las piernas, por todo el sudor que le recorrió la espalda, las pantorrillas y hasta el cuello. Con Pansy saltaría al agua, cerraría sus ojos y se dejaría ahogar en sensaciones. Gimió al final, jadeando por aire, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que saliera otra vez a la superficie una vez terminó de nadar.

. . .

Hermione se llevó la cuchara a la boca, saboreando el sabor del helado, chocolate. Estaba sentada en el sillón, en la sala de estar. No faltaba mucho para que se tuviera que ir a su propia casa, pero no quería. Disfrutaba de levantar la mirada y encontrar a Pansy mirándola, sonriéndole. Por momentos se sentía avergonzada, porque poco antes habían estado desnudas, besándose bajo las sábanas, acariciándose antes y luego del orgasmo, y aunque ahora estaban vestidas, todavía podía sentir los rastros, la mirada de Pansy quemándole la piel, y mientras más pensaba en lo que hicieron, más quería repetirlo, más se excitaba de nuevo, y más le apenaba... Era un rejunte extraño, pero con Pansy eso estaba bien, era un descontrol que sabía que no le causaría problemas.

—No acapares el chocolate —se quejó Pansy, apuntándola con la cuchara de manera amenazante.

—Dijiste que querías vainilla.

—Dije que quería un poco de vainilla. No que podías irte al otro lado del sillón a abrazar el helado de chocolate.

Hermione bajó la vista, clavando la cuchara en el helado y llevándoselo de nuevo a la boca. Casi se atragantó cuando sintió una patada en la pierna, cerca del pie. Antes de darse cuenta, Pansy estaba cerca, arrodillada en el espacio libre entre sus piernas para intentar alcanzar el pote que tenía. Hermione lo alejó y usó su mano libre para agarrar la muñeca de Pansy.

—Me caes horrible —dijo Hermione.

—Eres la novia más egoísta del universo. ¿Desde cuándo te importan los postres?

—¡Es chocolate! —exclamó, considerando obvio que no era equiparable a cualquier otra cosa dulce.

Se quedaron congeladas cuando a la derecha apareció un fuego verde brillante, y de allí, segundos después salió Aurora. La madre de Pansy levantó sus cejas ante la situación, que seguro desde su perspectiva debía parecer bastante ridícula. Hermione soltó la muñeca, dejando de forcejear y encogiendo un poco sus hombros, incómoda. Pansy, al contrario que ella, no pareció preocupada, ya que se inclinó todavía más y le robó el helado que había estado alejando en el aire. Sonrió triunfal, volviendo a sentarse normal en el sillón. Hermione olvidó por un segundo que Aurora estaba allí, fulminando a Pansy con la mirada. ¡Ella hizo trampa! ¡Además, no había terminado con el helado! ¡Pansy sabía que solo le gustaba el de chocolate, y aun así pidió varios sabores!

—¿Están comiendo directo del pote de helado? —preguntó Aurora con indignación—. Lo están llenando de babas. ¿Qué voy a comer yo?

—Sobró pizza —dijo Pansy.

Hermione rabiaba en silencio, le daba vergüenza seguir la pelea por el helado cuando Aurora estaba en la casa.

—¿Hace mucho están aquí? —consultó, mientras se movía a la cocina para buscar la pizza.

—No. Almorzamos rápido y luego salimos a pasear, queríamos hacer varias cosas. Compramos helado antes de volver, y como ves, todavía lo estamos comiendo —contestó Pansy.

Intentó que no se notara la sorpresa en su rostro, aunque por suerte Aurora no estaba frente a ella. ¡Qué fácil le había mentido! ¿Lo tenía ya planeado?

—Creo que ya debería irme —dijo Hermione, levantándose del sillón.

Sentía que se le podría caer la cara de la vergüenza frente a Aurora. Ella no era buena mentirosa como Pansy, lo arruinaría si seguía tentando su suerte.

—No falta mucho para que los trenes dejen de funcionar por hoy —agregó, intentando sonar más segura, girando para ver a Aurora.

Pansy ahogó una risa mientras se llevaba la cuchara de helado a la boca. Hermione estaba deseando poder darle una patada, si tan solo no lo hiciera todo aún más sospechoso...

—Te acompaño a la estación —se ofreció Pansy.

—Bien, es buena idea. Pero no tardes mucho en volver, no te distraigas —le advirtió su madre.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

Hermione la siguió y cuando salieron, Aurora se asomó por la puerta también.

—Ojalá otro día podamos hablar un poco, me encantaría poder conocerte mejor —se despidió Aurora.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría también.

Aurora sonrió antes de volver a entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—Bueno, eso salió bien —dijo Pansy, feliz.

—No puedo creer que le mientas así a tu madre.

—¿Querías que le diga la verdad? —inquirió levantando una ceja.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, fastidiada.

—Si quieres puedo decirle la verdad, eh. Iré ahora mismo a decirle que tuvimos sexo.

—¡Cállate! Eres una idiota.

—Pero será una lástima, seguro tendría más cuidado en el futuro de no dejarnos solas y no podremos hacerlo de nuevo —siguió molestándola.

—¡Ja! —rió un tercero, haciendo que Pansy y Hermione se giraran con brusquedad hacia la puerta—. Si creen que voy a dejar que mi casa sea su nuevo nidito del amor, permítanme romperles la ilusión —dijo Aurora asomándose por la puerta entreabierta con una sonrisa malvada, y luego señaló a Pansy con su dedo índice, poniendo un gesto y tono autoritario—. Tendremos una charla más tarde tú y yo.

—¡¿Estabas espiando?! —chilló Pansy, poniéndose roja hasta las orejas.

Hermione llevó sus manos a su rostro, deseando morir.

—Hablan muy fuerte —se excusó Aurora.

—¡Estabas pegando la oreja a la puerta!

Aurora en toda respuesta, le cerró la puerta en la cara a Pansy.

—No podré volver a ver a tu madre, no quiero ni imaginar lo que debe pensar de mí —se lamentó Hermione—. Todo esto es tu culpa.

—¿Qué? Pero yo... Agh. Solo vamos a la estación de trenes de una vez.

. . .

Por muchas causas, era un milagro que su corazón estuviera funcionando todavía. Hermione entró a su casa, soltando un suspiro agotado. Solo quería ir a darse una ducha y tirarse en la cama un rato. Tantas emociones y un viaje largo en tren de ida y vuelta destruían a cualquiera. Podría haber usado la Red Flu, pero no era cercana a ningún mago de su barrio y le daba vergüenza aprovecharse de un extraño así (incluso aunque Pansy hubiera insistido).

—¿Hermione? —llamó su madre cuando ella se acercó a las escaleras—. ¿Llegaste? ¿Te divertiste con tu amiga?

Por la hora, debía estar hablándole desde la cocina, así que fue hasta allí. Ella estaba cocinando, su papá estaba también en el cuarto, parecía que estaban conversando antes de que llegara. Él bebía un vaso de agua, recargando su peso contra la pared.

—¿Con cuál amiga? ¿Pansy? —preguntó Thomas. No le había contado sobre sus planes para el día, así que no sabía bien de qué hablaban.

"Amiga", sentía una pequeña picazón de culpa cada vez que ellos decían eso. Pansy le había contado a su mamá sobre ellas, aunque bueno, parecía que más bien Aurora había presionado hasta conseguir la información. Pero sus padres seguían pensando que Pansy era solo una amiga. Llevaban ya medio año juntas de forma oficial, Hermione no estaba segura de si eso era mucho o poco. Más bien, el problema, era que ella quería mucho a Pansy, más que como una amiga, y la idea de que "no podía" aclararlo, la hacía sentir horrible. ¿Quizá ahí estaba la cuestión? Más allá de cuánto tiempo llevaban juntas, indiferentemente de formalizar o no las cosas, le dolía no sentir la seguridad como para poder decir la verdad, expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Estuve con Pansy. La pasé muy bien. Ella me importa mucho. Yo... la quiero de verdad —contestó, intentando que su voz no temblara.

Su padre sonrió, un poco perdido. Kayla no parecía estar mucho más ubicada, ya que dijo:

—Me alegro cariño. Hay algo en la amistad entre dos chicas que tiene algo especial. ¿No? Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes comentar o disfrutar con los muchachos...

—¿Cómo que no? —se quejó Thomas.

Hermione sonrió algo incómoda. Se moría por decir que no, que Kayla no tenía razón. Con Harry y Ron, sus amigos hombres, podía hablar de sus sentimientos, inseguridades o de la persona que le gustaba, que no era una cuestión de género. Que de hecho, el género de la persona que le gustaba no era el que esperaban. Tenía pareja, una mujer. Pero no lo hizo, las palabras no salieron. Mejor enfrentar un miedo a la vez. 


	46. Pansy: Sin secretos frente al fuego.

**44.**

**Pansy:**

_Sin secretos frente al fuego._

—¿Guardamos las toallas? —murmuró Aurora—. ¡Agh! ¡¿Dónde está la varita?!

—¿No la habrás metido en el bolso con las demás cosas? —se le ocurrió Pansy, que estaba recostada en el sillón.

Aurora revolvió todos los objetos del bolso, sacando varias cosas que allí hasta encontrar su varita clavada entre las toallas (que habían sido lo primero que guardó).

—Tú podrías ayudar. ¿No?

—Te enojaste conmigo cuando lo intenté —masculló Pansy.

Su madre la ignoró, mientras volvía a ordenar todo dentro del bolso.

—Bien, vamos, o llegaremos tarde —ordenó Aurora.

Pansy se levantó del sillón, subiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza para estirarse. Hoy irían al concierto de Isa. Fue un pequeño problema por el horario, ya que iniciaba a las once de la noche. Todos tenían dieciséis años, y hasta menos (al contar a Ginny y Luna), por lo que los padres no estaban de acuerdo en dejarlos ir solos, a una ciudad nueva y a un concierto donde iba también gente mayor de edad. La solución terminó siendo que algunos adultos los acompañarían. Ahora, Pansy tenía sus dudas sobre qué tan sensato era que los dos "adultos responsables" fueran Aurora Parkinson y Xenophilius Lovegood.

—La Madriguera —dijo Aurora, y tiró los polvos flu a la chimenea, antes de ingresar en ella. Pansy la siguió a los pocos segundos.

Al llegar, se encontró enseguida con un par de melenas pelirrojas. Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco, porque eran los gemelos, atentos a cuándo llegarían ella y su madre.

—Señorita Parkinson —saludaron ambos Weasley al mismo tiempo con sonrisas deslumbrantes.

—¿Necesita ayuda con el bolso? —agregó George, adelantándose un paso.

Aurora estaba bastante ajena a ellos, mirándose a sí misma en busca de polvo. La chimenea de La Madriguera cada tanto causaba pequeños accidentes por lo antigua que era, pero ambas tuvieron suerte, no parecían haberse manchado con cenizas esta vez. Al entrar a la cocina se alegró de ver que Hermione ya estaba allí, sentada en la mesa. También estaban los dos Lovegood, además de todos los pelirrojos Weasley y Sirius Black.

Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Era un error? ¿Sirius Black? Él no se veía como en las fotografías del periódico, donde lucía demacrado, con pómulos hundidos y cabello enmarañado, de aspecto sucio en general, además de un gesto de loco y salvaje mientras gritaba. El hombre frente a ella tenía el pelo más corto que en las fotos, sin barba, limpio y prolijo de pies a cabeza. No había rastros de fatiga, aunque su piel denotaba que había estado alejado del Sol por mucho tiempo, ya que rozaba lo enfermizo por su tono algo amarillento. Aun en el entorno amigable, vestido con ropas simples y su actitud despreocupada, con su sonrisa de dientes no del todo blancos y parejos, Pansy podía entrever algo de esa familia sangre pura multimillonaria a la que perteneció, y sin duda, podía ver en él rasgos físicos de Narcissa Malfoy, una de sus primas, con las que tantas veces se había cruzado en fiestas. No había dudas, era él. Estaba allí sentado Sirius Black.

Pansy empalideció, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Hola! —dijo Black, levantándose del asiento con una sonrisa torcida—. Es un placer poder concerté al fin. Bueno, oficialmente, ya que yo sí te vi varias veces. Y tranquila, prometo no causarte mucho sufrimiento, tu muerte será... ¡Au! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando cubrirse de los golpes que Molly le daba con un trapo.

—¡Te dije que no bromearas! ¡No la asustes!

—¡No se preocupe señorita Parkinson! —exclamó George con tono caballeroso.

—La protegeremos de cualquier criminal —agregó Fred, guiñándole un ojo a Aurora.

Pansy apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sentía que podía morir en este preciso momento por tantos disgustos juntos. Aurora no parecía estar mucho mejor, solo que ella ni siquiera podía reaccionar.

—Sirius no es un criminal —dijo Hermione con voz calmada, levantándose de la mesa—. Es oficial, el Ministerio lo absolvió de todos sus cargos. Él no hizo nada, lo inculparon injustamente. En una semana o menos, todo esto saldrá en El Profeta.

Pansy y Aurora intercambiaron miradas, compartiendo la confusión.

—Soy el padrino de Harry. Por eso estoy aquí —explicó Black.

—¿Él no había matado a los Potter? —murmuró Aurora con temor, todavía sin mover ni un músculo.

—Fue inculpado injustamente —insistió Hermione, ya lo suficiente cerca de Pansy como para sujetar su hombro en un intento por calmarla—. Me hubiera gustado poder explicarte todo esto por una carta...

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —masculló Pansy, irritada.

—Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Harry, vino de improvisto... ¡Me enteré hoy al llegar!

—Oye, soy un tipo bueno —siguió Sirius Black, que parecía divertirse mucho poniéndose a hablar para alterarlas—. Te ayudé con esa perra de Slytherin.

—¡Vocabulario! —lo regañó Molly.

Pansy frunció el ceño, sin entender nada. Miró a Hermione, la cual sonrió apenada y explicó:

—¿El perro en Hogsmeade?

La boca de Pansy se abrió, incrédula. Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían actuado muy extraño con todo el asunto de los Black cuando sucedió aquella fuga de mortífagos a principios del año, poco antes de San Valentín...

—Oye Sirius —dijo Fred—, tu prima fue demasiado desafío para ti, ¿pero una adolescente sí fue una rival a tu altura?

Black apretó la mandíbula, mirándolo con odio.

—Bellatrix no me ganó.

—No entiendo —murmuró Aurora.

—¿Ah no? ¿No fracasaste en tu misión en Francia? —se burló George.

—¡Ella no estaba allí, no es mi culpa que haya conseguido evadirnos a todos! —gritó, irritado.

—Yo tampoco entiendo —murmuró Pansy a su madre, tensándose al escuchar el abrupto cambio de actitud de Black. ¡Ese hombre estaba loco!

Hermione, por lo bajo, insistió en que "ella podía explicarlo todo".

. . .

Recapitulando, Harry estaba ahora viviendo en un lugar llamado Grimmauld Place con el asesino de sus padres, que todo este tiempo no fue en realidad su asesino, sino su padrino. El verdadero asesino de los Potter había sido la mascota de Ron, una rata de la que Crookshanks siempre sospechó. Pansy seguía... confundida, la verdad. Aunque le causaba mucha gracia que un gato fuera mejor atrapando a criminales que toda una patrulla de aurores.

También, parecía ser que ya se había cruzado con Sirius Black durante una salida a Hogsmeade. Él usó su transformación animaga para ser ese perro negro y grande que los había ayudado con Daphne. De nuevo comenzaba a preocuparse por la habilidad de los aurores, ya que un supuesto criminal había paseado entre miles de estudiantes sin dificultad y con ayuda del director Dumbledore, para colmo. Pansy agregaba a sus pensamientos que el director estaba un poco chiflado. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si en realidad Sirius Black sí era culpable? Después de todo la justicia no lo había exonerado en ese momento, y él no tenía pruebas de su inocencia hasta que Hermione, Harry y Ron descubrieron todo el misterio... si es que, ¡por Merlín! ¡Gracias Crookshanks! El verdadero guardián de Hogwarts.

De todas formas, lo importante parecía ser que Sirius Black no iba a matarlos a todos. Y Harry estaba feliz de verlo y vivir con él, así que ella... ¿También estaba bien con todo esto? Impactada, pero bien. Probablemente. ¡Cómo sea! Este era un problema de Harry. Mejor centrarse en la playa.

Habían llegado a Chalkwell Beach con un traslador ubicado a varias cuadras de La Madriguera. Allí se encontraron con Rachel y Sophie, que se habían sentido demasiado tímidas como para visitar la casa de los Weasley. También con Neville, que no pudo llegar antes porque su abuela necesitaba su ayuda. Les habría encantado poder encontrarse con Isa también aquí, pero tenía ensayos con la banda que no podía posponer. Aún así, prometió que intentaría visitarlos en la playa al atardecer.

—Nunca había ido a la playa —comentó Harry con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—No es de mis cosas favoritas. Y creo que entenderás la causa —dijo Sophie, golpeando un par de veces con el dedo el marco de sus lentes.

—¡No olviden ponerse un hechizo protector! —exclamó Luna.

Pansy casi ríe al recordar lo roja que había quedado Luna por las quemaduras que se hizo en sus vacaciones en unas ruinas antiguas. Hablaba desde la experiencia, mejor hacerle caso. Los dos adultos se encargaron de aplicar el hechizo a los jóvenes ante el recordatorio, al ser los únicos que podían hacer magia.

Todos estaban caminando calle abajo, hacia el océano. Por la hora bastante gente se dirigía hacia allí, algunos con sombrillas, otros con sombreros grandes que cubrían sus rostros del Sol. Pansy llevaba puestos unos lentes negros, ya que la luz fuerte solía irritar fácil sus ojos. También sostenía un pequeño bolso, todos llevaban algo encima, cosas que usarían para su día en la playa.

—¿Qué piensas sobre agregar algo de dorado aquí? Con flecos —dijo Xenophilius.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Aurora, intentando controlar los gestos en su rostro, que por poco no gritaban "¡Qué mal gusto!".

—Por supuesto. Hice un curso sobre diseño de moda, después de realizar uno sobre diseño de interiores. Sé de lo que hablo —comentó él, orgulloso.

—Claro que sí —le concedió con un tono sarcástico.

—¡Incluso podrías modelar para El Quisquilloso! Puedo mostrarte algunas cosas que tengo planeadas, sería un honor para la revista tener a una modelo de tu calibre.

—Gracias, pero...

—¡Oh, ya sé! —la interrumpió—. ¡Te verías espléndida con un chaleco hecho con plumas de pavo real!

—¿Por qué presiento que tú te llevarías espléndidamente con Lucius Malfoy? —bromeó, sonando borde y seca.

—Vamos a la misma peluquería, de hecho, le hablé un par de veces —confesó Xenophilius.

Pansy se mordió el labio, estremeciéndose mientras intentaba tragarse su risa. ¡Habría hecho lo que sea para escuchar esa conversación! Que seguro fue un absoluto desastre. Aurora parecía estar en la misma situación, ya que había girado el rostro para no reírse en la cara del hombre.

Al llegar a la playa se detuvieron cerca de unas escaleras de madera pintadas de color blanco. Aurora no parecía muy emocionada a medida que pasaba más tiempo con el padre de Luna, pero no expresó su disgusto de forma abierta.

—Iré a beber en el bar de allí —señaló Aurora, para que los adolescentes supieran dónde encontrarla. Pansy entrecerró los ojos, por lo que su madre se cruzó de brazos, ofendida—. ¡Por Morgana! Solo tomaré un té helado o algo así, es medio día.

—¡Oh, suena espléndido! Podremos discutir sobre El Quisquilloso allí.

Aurora le dio una sonrisa incómoda a Xenophilius en respuesta, seguro ahora sí se arrepentía de solo poder tomar té u otra bebida sin alcohol. Pero quisiera o no, ya no podía beber. Pansy le había terminado rogando que iniciara a ir a reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos para superar su adicción, y ella terminó accediendo. Parecía estar esforzándose por cumplirlo y mejorar.

—¿Entonces ambos estarán en la calle de enfrente? —confirmó Luna, con esa voz suave y amable tan característica de ella.

—Sí, prefiero no entrar —dijo Aurora mirando al océano—. No me gusta la playa, quema mi piel de manera despareja. Ahora, si habláramos de una playa nudista...

—Mamá, por favor —la paró, muerta de vergüenza.

Hermione y los demás parecían bastante sorprendidos; Harry, Neville y Hermione en especial, que se mostraban incómodos mirando al suelo y fingiendo sordera. Todos menos Luna, claro, ella seguía con la misma expresión soñadora y calmada de siempre. Ginny parecía estar esforzándose por no reír, al mismo tiempo que se sentía asqueada, mientras Rachel le comentaba algo al oído. Aurora se encogió de hombros divertida, mientras murmuraba "niños".

—¿Fuiste a alguna, Auri? A mí me gustan, no veo una razón válida para avergonzarnos de nuestros cuerpos tal como son.

—Auri —repitió la aludida, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, sí, y tú puedes llamarme Xeno. Ven, continuemos en el bar. Me pregunto si servirán leche chocolatada fría...

El padre de Luna se adelantó, y Aurora, soltando un suspiro pesado, lo siguió, caminando mucho más lento. Seguro no llegaba a escuchar a Xenophilius mientras hablaba, y aún más seguro era que a propósito se perdía lo que le decía.

—Ni una palabra —masculló Pansy a Ginny al cruzar a su lado, ya que notó de reojo su sonrisa burlona.

—Me agrada tu madre, creo que se hará gran amiga de mi papá —comentó Luna, mientras se adelantaba hacia las escaleras.

—Sin duda no tiene filtros... —dijo Hermione.

Ella todavía se estaba recuperando de sus últimos encuentros con Aurora; opinaba que, de hecho, Pansy y su madre tenían en común ese "aire que no prometía nada bueno", por lo que se terminaba poniendo nerviosa con facilidad.

Una vez bajaron todos, miraron a su alrededor. Debían tener especial cuidado en la playa, ya que no había un espacio designado solo para magos. Aunque según Hermione, era fácil darse cuenta quién era qué, ya que los magos son demasiado extravagantes y los muggles los terminaban tildando de raros y alejándose de ellos a propósito, como si fueran apestados. Los adolescentes eligieron un lugar cerca de unas pequeñas dunas de arena, bastante alejados del agua porque querían algo de sombra. Soltaron sin mucho cuidado todas las cosas que tenían entre manos al suelo.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Ginny, ansiosa—. ¿Ya podemos ir al agua?

—Debemos colocar la carpa, las toallas y... —intentó explicar Hermione, pero la interrumpió su mejor amiga.

—¡Podemos hacerlo luego!

—Ginny —la regañó.

—Nosotros armemos la carpa, Harry —dijo Ron—. Sé hacerlo, mi papá me enseñó.

—¿Nosotras vamos sacando las cosas entonces? —preguntó Sophie, comenzando a abrir el bolso más cercano a ella.

—Pss —siseó Ginny—. Luna.

—¿Si? —dijo la aludida.

—¿Te unes? —preguntó Ginny, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta para quedarse solo en traje de baño.

—No lo sé... quiero hacer castillos de arena —respondió.

—Pues te ayudo a mojar la arena, ¡vamos! —sujetó a Luna de la mano, tirando de ella.

—¡Espera! Debo buscar mi pala y mi balde.

—¿Podemos armar el castillo juntos? —se ofreció Neville, que se alegró ante el asentimiento efusivo de Luna a su idea.

—¿Saben que las estamos escuchando, no? —les recordó Hermione, algo molesta.

—¿Y sabes, Rachel, que te estoy viendo intentar escapar? —inquirió Sophie—. Suelta esa pelota y ayúdame.

—¡Pero! —se quejó Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros y soltando un gemido de frustración mientras dejaba caer el juguete en la arena.

—Pansy, tú también ayuda —gruñó Hermione.

—Solo estaba esperando a que me asignen mi tarea, oficiales —bromeó con media sonrisa, acercándose a los bolsos para buscar las toallas. 

Había mentido. En realidad estaba esperando que se olvidaran de ella para verlos hacer todo el trabajo sin mover ella ni un dedo... ¡Qué pereza! Seguro se habría salido con la suya de no ser por las tonterías de Ginny.

—¡Auch! —soltó Harry—. Ron, ten cuidado, me sacarás un ojo con ese palo.

—¡Lo siento! No logro encajarlo... ¿Dónde están las instrucciones? —preguntó para sí mismo, mientras buscaba entre las cajas de la carpa.

—¿No se supone que sabías armarlo? —se burló Ginny.

—¡Ginny, que ayudes! —exigió Hermione.

Al trabajar todo juntos, las tareas se realizaron rápido. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Ginny salió disparada hacia el mar para tirarse de cabeza al agua, con Luna pisándole los talones con las manos llenas de baldes, palas y rastrillos de plástico, y Neville aún más atrás, siguiéndolas a un paso lento mientras miraba con atención el suelo (a veces se agachaba para recoger alguna piedra que le gustaba). Rachel se moría por jugar voleibol de playa desde que había comprado una pelota en un acto impulsivo durante el trayecto a aquí, por lo que corrió a una cancha cercana donde algunos extraños estaban jugando. Harry y Ron se habían ido con ella, felices de practicar algo de deporte.

Sophie, Hermione y Pansy prefirieron quedarse tomando un poco de Sol, así que estaban bajo una sombrilla, cerca de la carpa (Pansy se rió mucho viendo a Ron frustrarse con la carpa por no recordar cómo se armaba, por suerte Harry encontró las instrucciones y las leyó para saber qué hacer). Hermione siempre sería Hermione, por lo que estaba sentada en una silla de playa con un pequeño libro, leyéndolo. Vestía una camisa ligera, abotonada, que la cubría hasta la mitad del muslo; su tela delgada no la hacía sufrir calor. Sophie y Pansy optaron por extender toallas sobre la arena para recostarse en ellas.

—En el concierto, ¿creen que Isa tenga algo planeado? Que nos permita ir tras bastidores, tal vez —dijo Sophie.

—No tengo idea —respondió Pansy, mientras se quitaba su vestido. Era uno con botones por delante, que hacía todo más fácil y rápido. Cuando terminó se sentó en el suelo.

—Me encantaría ver cómo es todo tras el escenario.

—¿Si? Para mí suena aburrido.

—¿De verdad no te da curiosidad? —se sorprendió Sophie, que ya se había acostado.

Pansy abrazaba sus piernas, usando su rodilla para apoyar en ella su mejilla. Se tomó un momento para pensar su respuesta.

—Apostaría mi alma a que solo los meten en un armario de escobas para cambiarse de ropa o algo así —dijo—. Me importa más la pista de baile, o la barra... seguro es hasta más interesante ir al balcón donde se concentran los fumadores.

—Odio que rompas mis ilusiones —se quejó, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar del calor—. Pero sí, tienes razón, seguro es como dices.

Rió en respuesta, acostándose al fin ella también. Mantuvo las piernas flexionadas y cruzó una de ellas sobre la otra, así podía mover uno de sus pies en el aire. Apoyó sus manos sobre su estómago y miró de reojo a Hermione. Tenía el cabello atado en un rodete, pero algunos pelos sueltos se movían un poco con el viento. Sus pies estaban descalzos, los había hundido en la arena. Ella esperaba que Hermione le recitara algo de lo que leía si le resultaba interesante, le gustaba que lo hiciera, y odiaría que se corte solo porque Sophie estaba con ellas también. Para su sorpresa, Hermione abandonó las páginas del libro por un segundo, mirándola. Resistió el impulso de sonreírle, ya que como tenía los lentes negros puestos, no se daba cuenta que Pansy podía verla.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a atrapar miradas, y le gustaba. Aunque había algo especial en que fuera Hermione la que la veía y no cualquier otro, porque no podía evitar emocionarse, sentir una sensación agradable en la boca del estómago. Adoraba tener la atención de Hermione. Y aún más cuando sabía que estaba apreciando su belleza. Cerró los ojos, complacida, decidiendo ser amable y no burlarse de Hermione esta vez. Es decir, ¿podía culparla por distraerse de su lectura así? Su bikini le quedaba de muerte, y lo sabía.

Las horas pasaban. A veces abría los ojos y disfrutaba de ver leer a Hermione, otras, se regocijaba al ser comida viva por la mirada de su novia. Se preguntaba si Sophie se daría cuenta de eso, Pansy sabía que su amiga era bastante observadora, pero para suerte de Hermione, también resultó ser una buena persona. Si en su lugar hubiera estado Rachel, por ejemplo, habría disfrutado de usar esa información en su contra.

—Oigan. ¿Quieren algo de beber? —preguntó Sophie, sentándose—. Iré por una botella de agua.

—Me gustaría una también —dijo Hermione.

—Yo no —aclaró Pansy cuando la miraron.

—Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

—Gracias Sophie —dijo Hermione.

Pansy se sentó también, girando el rostro para poder ver a Hermione. Sophie se alejó, yendo hacia las escaleras por las que habían bajado a la playa.

—Entonces... —soltó Pansy, sonriendo.

—¿Entonces? —repitió Hermione, imitando también la sonrisa.

—¿Sabes que la gracia de la playa es usar menos ropa?

Hermione bufó mientras cerraba su libro, usando uno de sus dedos para marcar y no perder la página.

—Bueno, tus tobillos son sexys también, no te preocupes —bromeó Pansy.

—Idiota —masculló, riendo.

Movió su cabeza, pidiendo con el gesto que Hermione se sentara con ella. Dudó unos segundos, pero aceptó, dejando su libro sobre la silla. Se acercó y sentó en la arena, con las piernas cruzadas, sin importarle ensuciarse un poco.

—Entonces... —volvió a decir Pansy.

—No sé si me hará gracia seguirte el juego —respondió esta vez.

—Solo por las dudas... ¿Sabes que eres muy atractiva?

—Me imagino...

—Muy. Muy muy muy atractiva.

—Tus técnicas para intentar desnudarme son espléndidas.

—Lo sé, gracias. Años de experiencia.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco antes de responder:

—Sabes que no me resulta cómodo usar poca ropa. Además, odio nadar, no tiene sentido.

—Podrías conseguir un bronceado, como yo.

Su novia solo se encogió de hombros, tímida. Pansy suspiró, decidiendo no insistir más. Le daba pena no poder transmitirle su confianza o hacerla entender que de verdad era, como dijo, muy muy muy atractiva. O que incluso, aún si fuera fea como un troll (o Ginny Weasley, equiparable), no tenía que preocuparse por miradas ajenas. La playa era para divertirse y estar cómodos, no era un requisito verse bien, la gracia era disfrutar el tiempo sin preocuparse por los demás. Pero bueno, quizá Pansy no era la más objetiva en este asunto... Hermione le encantaba y se moría por verla.

—Ya que no me dejas otra opción, usaré mi imaginación para verte en bikini —resolvió Pansy, con una sonrisa ladina. Hermione no dijo nada, así que pisó más el límite—: O mejor sin nada...

—Pansy —masculló, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

—Oye, tus padres trabajan los dos. Deberíamos ir a tu casa cuando ellos no estén.

—Deja de planear momentos para tener sexo —dijo, enojada y avergonzada.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres? —Hermione se quedó en silencio, así que insistió—. ¿No quieres?

—Hmn —balbuceó, clavando su atención en la arena.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó con seriedad, para asustar a Hermione.

—No... es decir, sí —farfulló, todavía sin querer verla—. Sí me gustó, pero ya déjalo, pesada.

—Ya lo imaginaba, todas quieren repetir conmigo.

—¡Pansy, tú también eras virgen! —exclamó, exasperada.

Se carcajeó a todo pulmón, y lo hizo todavía más fuerte cuando Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo con el codo.

—¿No piensas ir a nadar entonces? —preguntó—. ¿Totalmente segura?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero ir al agua. ¿Está bien si te dejo con Sophie?

—Claro. Seguiré leyendo, y estoy esperando la bebida de todas formas...

—Genial —dijo, mientras quitaba de su mano el único anillo que llevaba puesto—. Toma.

Hermione miró el objeto con confusión cuando lo extendió hacia ella, y luego buscó sus ojos, queriendo una explicación.

—No quiero perderlo, prefiero no llevarlo al océano y que se me salga por accidente, ni dejarlo en un bolso, quizá se cae...

—Oh —comprendió—. Lo cuidaré por ti, no te preocupes.

—Póntelo si quieres —dijo—. Será más cómodo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mientras hacía lo que pidió. Le quedaba un poco más flojo que a Pansy, pero de todas formas se sujetaba al dedo.

—Gracias —dijo, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios—. Te mataré si le sucede algo a mi anillo.

—Qué romántica —se quejó.

Por su gesto gruñón, no se resistió a darle otro beso en los labios. Y otro en su mejilla antes de levantarse. Hermione mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero la sonrisa le bailaba, formándose, aunque intentaba mantenerse seria. Se quitó los lentes también, poniéndoselos a Hermione sobre su cabeza. Le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Al llegar al agua y tocarla con sus pies se estremeció, estaba fría. Aún así, siguió caminando hasta meterse lo suficientemente profundo como para poder flotar. Tomó aire y luego metió la cabeza bajo el agua. Aguantó la respiración allí durante varios segundos, luego salió para buscar aire. Se quitó los rastros de agua de sus ojos y tiró su cabello hacia atrás, quitándolo de su rostro para mirar a su alrededor.

—¡Oye, Ginny! —llamó, porque estaba segura de haberla visto rondando cerca.

—¡Pansy! —chilló Rachel.

—¿No estabas jugando voleibol? —preguntó, sorprendida de encontrarla aquí.

—No me gustó mucho, es difícil, así que decidí nadar —suspiró desanimada.

—Te dije que no compraras la pelota —dijo, riendo.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos! —exclamó Ginny, que había escuchado el llamado—. ¿Una carrera hasta el muelle?

—¿Preparada para perder Weasley? —preguntó con altivez Pansy.

—¿Los gatitos saben nadar, siquiera? ¿No les asusta el agua? —agregó Rachel.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió falsamente Ginny.

Rachel y Pansy se acercaron a ella, para partir desde el mismo lugar para la carrera.

—¿Listas para perder? —devolvió Ginny una vez todas estuvieron hombro a hombro.

—Arrancamos cuando nos digas —dijo Rachel.

Ginny amplió su sonrisa y en un parpadeo comenzó a nadar. Gritó a varios metros "¡Ya!", la muy descarada. Pansy frunció el ceño. "Maldita tramposa" pensó, lanzándose hacia adelante para intentar alcanzarla, decidida a ganarle.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Rachel comenzando a nadar, persiguiendo a las otras dos.

. . .

Se sentó sobre su toalla mientras buscaba en un bolso algo para secarse. A su lado estaba Sophie, acostada, parecía haberse quedado dormida. Hermione levantó la vista de su libro, sonriéndole.

—Justo acabo de leer una parte que me gustó —comentó.

—Dime.

Sacó una toalla, comenzando a secarse las piernas. Se sentía helada y algo cansada, había estado nadando más de una hora seguida. Le sorprendía que Ginny y Rachel todavía tuvieran energía.

—La vida huye: no te muestres tan difícil a la felicidad que se presenta* —recitó.

Elevó una de las esquinas de sus labios, mientras se secaba ahora los brazos, lo último que le faltaba.

—¡Los franceses siempre tan profundos! —dijo Pansy con humor.

—No me digas que no te gusta.

—No, no. No digo eso. Es buena —levantó la vista, mirando a Hermione—. Me gusta que me leas.

Hermione bajó la vista al libro, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían un poco. Pansy aprovechó para buscar algo de ropa para cubrirse, tenía la piel de gallina.

Los demás no tardaron en aparecer. Ginny, Luna y Rachel se sentaron en la entrada de la carpa mientras se turnaban para dibujar con un palo en la arena. Harry y Ron estaban cerca de Hermione, bromeando sobre que ella "nunca dejaba de estudiar, ni en vacaciones". Neville estaba sentado en la arena cerca de Sophie, revisando todas las cosas que había recolectado.

—Bueno, ustedes nunca hacen más que pensar en deportes —dijo Hermione, defendiéndose.

—Pero lo que hacemos es un juego, Hermione, no tarea —se excusó Ron.

—Las novelas, los libros de ficción, no son tarea.

—Pansy lee mucho también, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ella —dijo Sophie.

—Cierto, antes de conocerla pensaba que solo se metía maquillaje hasta por la nariz —agregó Rachel.

—Incluso ahora en la playa, se ponen a hablar de frases de libros y sus opiniones... —contestó Sophie.

—Se supone que estabas dormida —dijo Pansy, molesta.

—Dormitando, más bien —confesó, sonriendo con sorna.

—¡Parece que se divirtieron! —exclamó una nueva voz, era Xenophilius, que estaba dando los últimos pasos para alcanzarlos. Aurora se encontraba unos pasos detrás de él, parecía sufrir jaquecas y estar de muy mal humor.

—Lo hicimos, señor Lovegood —dijo Harry.

Comenzaba a atardecer, por lo que Pansy se distrajo con la vista. Todo estaba mucho más anaranjado ahora y ver al Sol hundirse en el océano le resultó demasiado bonito. Volvió a mirar hacia los adultos, entonces se percató de que alguien se acercaba a ellos: Isa.

—Me alegra encontrarlos, estuve caminando por los alrededores como por... ¿veinte minutos? —saludó Isa, aunque al notar a los dos adultos desconocidos, encogió sus hombros y les dio una sonrisa amable y tensa—. Hola.

—Es Isa —dijo Luna.

—¡Nuestra estrella de rock! —agregó Ginny.

—Yo no... —se asustó Isa, moviendo sus manos para negar.

—¿Quieren seguir en la playa? —preguntó Aurora, ignorando a Isa—. Estoy aburrida. Creo que hay tiendas interesantes en la peatonal, está como... tres calles más arriba.

—¡Oh, eso suena tan divertido Auri!

—¿Verdad que sí? —le dio la razón con una amabilidad tensa, su madre parecía a nada de asesinar a Xenophilius.

—En realidad... —dijo Isa con un tono de voz bajo y tímido, mirando a sus amigos—. Hay un lugar que me gustaría mostrarles. Deberíamos atravesar aquella parte, donde crecen las plantas.

—No me voy a poner a pasear entre los árboles —advirtió Aurora.

—Yo... eh... soy mayor de edad ya. Puedo usar magia. No sucederá nada, fui muchas veces. Me encargaré de todo. Incluso podemos ir todos juntos al bar donde será el concierto cuando terminemos...

—Oh, me das tanta confianza —dijo con ironía Aurora por la vacilación de Isa.

—Suena bien —opinó Xenophilius—. Están todos juntos e Isa puede aparecerse para buscarnos si algo sale mal. ¡No debemos meternos y arruinar la diversión de los jóvenes! Estaremos en la peatonal si nos necesitan por alguna emergencia. No es muy grande, nos encontrarían fácil —él se volteó, comenzando a caminar para irse de la playa mientras agregaba—: Auri, deberíamos ir a Kukulúpudus. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aurora, que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados—. ¿Qué clase de negocio es ese?

—¡Lo amarás!

—Yo no... ¡Oye! —gruñó, cuando Xenophilius la sujetó de la mano para tirar de ella, obligándola a caminar también.

—¿Tu madre estará bien, verdad...? —preguntó Hermione algo preocupada. Pansy solo suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Los ayudo a guardar todo? —dijo Isa—. Mi mochila tiene un hechizo extensible, pueden guardar todo ahí, será más cómodo.

—¿Por qué no usamos uno antes? —se quejó Ron.

—Mi madre dijo que no haría ese hechizo porque le hacía gracia hacerme cargar las cosas a mano —contestó Pansy, poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. Supuestamente no la ayudé en casa. ¡Pero ella no quería mi ayuda, se los juro!

—¿Todos fuimos castigados por la pereza de Pansy? —se lamentó Ginny.

Guardaron entre todos las cosas en la mochila de Isa, entre conversaciones y bromas, y luego caminaron juntos hacia la parte con vegetación. Los pies se hundían bastante más de lo normal en la arena al subir las dunas, pero no era difícil. Luna parecía feliz por ese detalle, pateando un poco la arena cada tanto para que caiga, deslizándose por la colina como si de agua se tratase.

—Cuidado con las ramas, por favor —dijo Isa, liderando el camino entre algunos arbustos y árboles.

No había muchas ramas, pero era cierto que si te distraías podías arañarte la piel con ellas o lastimarte un ojo. Pansy miró hacia atrás para buscar a Hermione. Ella todavía tenía sus lentes puestos en la cabeza. Debería pedírselos de vuelta, proteger sus preciados ojos... ¡Pero Hermione se veía tan linda con eso puesto sobre el cabello! Así que, parece que estaba dispuesta a perder un ojo de forma estúpida por las vistas.

Por otro lado, se sentía un poco frustrada de que Hermione se las haya arreglado para no lucir más piel. Pansy por poco no babeó cuando la vio desnuda por primera vez, entre tanta novedad. Cuando lo hicieron por segunda vez disfrutó mucho más y aprovechó para mirar mejor. Los huesos de la cadera de Hermione eran anchos, más que el suyo, generando una curva, en su opinión, muy sensual ¿Y su espalda? Nunca pensó que podría decir eso de una espalda, pero le resultó tan... Por Circe, habría hecho lo que sea por poder ver a Hermione en traje de baño. ¿Y por meterse al mar? Verla nadar, con su cabello mojado y el agua deslizándose por su piel... Sacrificaría a todos los Weasley necesarios con tal de poder ver algo así algún día.

Cuando salieron de entre las plantas, Rachel fue la primera en jadear y chillar "es hermoso". Estaban a una altura considerable, en un acantilado. El océano azul estaba enmarcado por los árboles y césped, que tenían un color verde intenso que demostraba que no les faltó agua. El suelo era de piedra, pero tenía rastros de arena. La luz cálida y el ruido de las olas causaba una sensación agradable. Era cierto, el lugar resultaba hermoso.

—Aquí hace más frío —dijo Sophie.

Otra gran verdad. Con el atardecer, la playa se volvía mucho más fría, el viento salado y frío la hacía temblar un poco, aún con la ropa extra encima del bikini. Su cabello algo mojado por nadar no ayudaba demasiado.

Isa se movió entre las plantas, agarrando varias ramitas caídas. Las tiró en el centro, bien alejadas de la vegetación y sacó su varita. Murmuró un hechizo, que hizo que el fuego se encendiera, creando una pequeña fogata.

—Tradición de la banda —explicó Isa—. Buscar un lugar genial en los lugares que visitamos, sentarnos junto al fuego y... —abrió su mochila, metiendo el brazo por completo (por las proporciones debería ser imposible, pero gracias al hechizo de extensión seguro podría meterse de cuerpo completo allí sin problemas)—. Una bebida y algún snack.

—¡Qué genial! —exclamó Ron, acercándose a la fogata improvisada. Isa sonrió, lanzándole una lata de cerveza que el pelirrojo consiguió atrapar.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor —bromeó Sophie—. Supongo que no eres tan mal guardián.

—¿Qué? ¿Supones? ¡Soy un buen guardián!

Todos los adolescentes se sentaron en el suelo, rodeando el fuego y mirando hacia el mar abierto.

—Nada mal —comentó Harry con media sonrisa, mientras Ron le extendía su lata para que bebiera.

Pansy se movió un poco a la derecha, para acercarse más a Hermione. Buscó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Hermione miró hacia abajo, y tiró de su mano, haciendo que quedara apoyada sobre su pierna.

—Está helada —dijo, mientras usaba su otra mano libre para rodear la de Pansy por completo.

Se inclinó más, apoyando su hombro contra el de Hermione. Cerró sus ojos un momento, disfrutando la sensación. Se sentía en un déjà vu. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en esta posición? Hacía frío, así que su mente se puso en blanco. Frío, blanca nieve. El aire helado calaba en sus pulmones y enfriaba la punta de su nariz. Olía a sal, por el mar. Y también a lavanda, la camisa de Hermione estaba empapada en ese olor todavía. Este era su lugar seguro. Pero también se agregaba el fuego, el que siempre hacía sombra de sus miedos. Quizá, si no fuera por el fuerte y cariñoso agarre en sus manos, por la presencia de sus amigos, de Hermione... quizá, si no fuera por el amor que la rodeaba, estaría preocupada porque el fuego derretía lentamente la nieve. El fin del invierno era inminente, y eso estaba bien.

Sintió un beso sobre su cabello y sonrió, abriendo sus ojos. Pudo ver que Rachel estaba hablando con Isa varios metros al frente, con una sonrisa enorme mientras picaban unas papas fritas. Sophie estaba conversando también, pero con Neville, Harry y Ron. Ginny estaba riendo mientras veía a Luna arrugar su nariz por probar un poco de cerveza. Hermione estaba a su lado, acariciando su mano. Sentía un metal rascar, clavarse en su piel, pero no dañar. Miró al fuego de frente, no huiría. Él no la consumiría. Ella también lo miraría con cariño, se centraría en su luz y no sus sombras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "La vida huye: no te muestres tan difícil a la felicidad que se presenta". Frase de Stendhal.


	47. Hermione:  Te amo.

**45.**

**Hermione:**

_Te amo._

—¡No te comas todas las papas fritas Ron! —exclamó Ginny.

En respuesta, él agarró otro puñado de la bolsa y se lo llevó a la boca. Su hermana saltó sobre él, empujándolo mientras le quitaba la bolsa de papas fritas de las manos. Ignorando el alboroto, más a lo lejos Pansy hablaba con Luna; se habían acercado más al borde del acantilado para mirar mejor el océano.

"Es tan hermosa" pensó Hermione, que se había quedado en su lugar, sentada cerca del resto. Pansy se veía radiante hoy. No es que otros días no se viera así, pero hoy... su cabello y vestido se movían con el viento fundiéndose con el mar de fondo, por lo que ella parecía parte del paisaje, y a eso se le sumaba su aire relajado y su enorme sonrisa mientras conversaba con Luna.

—A veces sigue resultándome raro verte tan... atontada —dijo Harry, rompiendo su burbuja.

—Harry Potter —lo regañó Hermione, con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo por haber sido atrapada así.

—¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo evitar pensarlo. Verte enamorada es raro.

—Raro —repitió, enarcando su ceja.

—No raro, el otro tipo de raro. Es decir... ¡No me mires así! Es solo que siempre fuiste más centrada que Ron y yo, entonces... ¿Me sigue sorprendiendo? Verte suspirar por otra persona, como... ¿La mayoría de las chicas enamoradas?

Hermione bajó la cabeza, ahogando una risa con su mano. Harry estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Siempre le divertía conseguir poner a Harry y Ron así de incómodos, como si hubieran metido la pata frente a sus madres y no su mejor amiga. A veces también era irritante, claro. Que ella fuera más madura en general no la hacía menos joven e idiota que ellos, en especial cuando se enojaba o se dejaba asustar por sus inseguridades; la única diferencia sustancial que poseía con sus amigos y la mayoría de adolescentes de su edad era que ella estudiaba mucho y aunque a veces rompía las reglas, las respetaba, se preocupaba y se asustaba mucho por las consecuencias de no cumplirlas.

—No creo que seas quién para señalarme nada —dijo Hermione, levantando la nariz con prepotencia, pero sonriendo de una forma amable que contradecía el gesto—. Tú escupiste tu jugo de calabaza por Cho Chang. No fue para nada tu movimiento más inteligente.

—¡Bien, bien! Me retracto, no era necesario sacar los trapos sucios para vengarte —respondió Harry riendo, todavía muy rojo.

—Bien, así me gusta.

—Pero también estuve pensando... que tienes un tipo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Vamos, Hermione —la molestó Ron, que había dejado de pelear con su hermana para sentarse cerca de Hermione y Harry—. Sabes que es cierto.

—Bueno, no sé de lo que están hablando —dijo rotundamente, centrándose en el fuego frente a ellos.

—Krum —aclararon ambos a la vez.

—Sea lo que sea lo que les haya dicho Ginny...

—Lo pensamos nosotros —masculló Ron—. Tus mejores amigos también hablan y piensan en ti de vez en cuando, por muy raro que te parezca...

—Cállate Ronald, sabes que no pienso eso.

Hermione giró la cabeza para evitar verlos, intentando parecer fastidiada, y fallando por culpa de la sonrisa que se le escapaba porque Ron empujaba su hombro con suavidad, para que ella volviera a prestarles atención.

—¿Quieres saber cómo es tu tipo? —preguntó Harry, con un brillo en los ojos que demostraba su picardía tras su tono amable.

—Sorpréndanme —cedió Hermione con escepticismo.

—Cabello negro —inició Harry, mientras iba marcando el número de las características con los dedos.

—Qué observadores, chicos.

—Cara de matones —agregó Ron, y Harry levantó un segundo dedo.

—Bueno, eso es discutible...

—Negro y más negro en la ropa. Estilo muy sobrio en general —dijo Harry, ignorando las quejas de Hermione.

—Gruñones —siguió Ron.

—Mirada distante.

—Cara de odio hacia el mundo.

—Directos. Demasiado directos.

—Que se sienten en la mesa de Slytherin...

—Esa característica es estúpida Ron. Ni siquiera es una, Viktor no era un Slytherin —lo corrigió Hermione.

—¡Se sentaba allí! —se defendió el aludido.

—Populares que descubres que les gusta estar en las bibliotecas —dijo Harry, ya con nueve dedos levantados.

Hermione boqueó, indignada. ¡Pansy y Viktor no se parecían!

—En conclusión, una mezcla de chico malo-misterioso que suele llamar la atención de la gente y que muy en el fondo es un nerd —explicó Ron, que pareció muy complacido cuando Hermione le dio un golpe con la mano abierta en el brazo.

—Son... insoportables.

—Nos amas —dijo Harry.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos, mientras murmuraba que sí, que sí los quería, aunque fueran unos chicos estúpidos. Ellos parecieron felices con su respuesta, pero ella no se sentía contenta. ¡Pansy y Viktor no...! No... no tanto. ¿Verdad? Sus amigos solo estaban buscando molestarla. Viktor y Pansy tenían muchas diferencias, como que él era bastante taciturno mientras que Pansy tendía a parecer más elegante aún para su corta edad.

Pero... sí era cierto que ambos poseían ese aire de malos y misteriosos, que llamaban la atención de la gente, consiguiendo ser bastante populares y... que se había encontrado desarmada al verlos con un libro en la mano. Rayos, odiaba que Ron y Harry tuvieran razón.

Volvió a mirar a Pansy, que estaba señalando algo bastante seria, mientras Luna negaba con vehemencia con la cabeza, consiguiendo que Pansy cruzara sus brazos y levantara la vista al cielo, como si dijera "Oh por Dios". Hermione se encontró sonriendo de nuevo por la imagen.

—Parece que no tendremos que ir al mar —dijo Harry—, si Hermione sigue babeando así...

—¿Supongo que tengo que desistir a mis ilusiones de que Hermione descubra que Pansy es una idiota y la deje? —bromeó Ron.

—Pansy es maravillosa —dijo Hermione sin pensar.

—¿Debería inflar un salvavidas, por las dudas?

—Cállate Harry —las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron. Sus amigos eran unos exagerados.

—¡Como sea! —espetó Ron, mientras rodeaba los hombros de Hermione con su brazo—. Se ven bien juntas, lo admito.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Harry, levantando sus cejas—. ¿Lo dices en serio amigo?

—Se ponen a hablar de libros juntas... ¿Qué podría ser mejor para Hermione?

—Tienes un punto —asintió Harry.

—Y Pansy es linda en realidad, más que nada cuando no está siendo una idiota enojada —murmuró Ron, pensativo—. ¿Cómo conseguiste llamar la atención de alguien así?

—No puedo creer que tú hayas dicho eso —dijo Hermione, anonadada, sin poder enojarse por el final bastante insultante.

—Y es sexy —dijo Ginny, que apareció de golpe, sentándose frente a ella, cerca de sus pies. Cuando notó que los tres la miraban como si se le hubiera caído el cerebro de la cabeza, bufó—. ¿Qué? No es como si fuera a admitirlo frente a ella, ni bajo tortura, pero tengo ojos... y la maldita idiota está buena.

—Bien, no es así como esperaba que fuera esta conversación, sin duda —la paró Hermione.

—Es decir, ¿vieron su bikini?

Claro que Hermione había visto eso. Más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir públicamente, de hecho.

—Estuve nadando con ella. Sé de lo que hablo —siguió Ginny, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

—Bien, bien, Pansy, es atractiva, gran observación —tajó Hermione.

—¿Te has mosqueado? —preguntó Ginny, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

—¿Qué? No.

—¡Hermione Granger, te molesta que haya mirado así a tu novia!

—Claro que no. Sé que no la ves "así".

—No te creo, tu cara es muy obvia.

—No, no es...

—Sí es obvio —dijeron Harry y Ron, cortando sus palabras.

Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo, incómoda. Ella no se había puesto celosa, eso era estúpido. Además, ¡era Ginny de la que hablaban! Ella sabía de forma objetiva que eso era muy imposible.

—No te la robaré tranquila, tendría una cita con el calamar gigante de Hogwarts antes que con ella.

Puso sus ojos en blanco ante la burla, pero eso no pareció hacer que Ginny estuviera menos orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿De qué hablaban? —dijo una voz soñadora.

Hermione, que todavía intentaba asesinar a Ginny con su mirada (mientras esta, al contrario, se reía), se las arregló para contestar:

—Nada Luna, solo... —ante la mueca de burla de Ginny, soltó—: Que aunque Ginevra diga que un calamar es más sexy que Pansy, todos sabemos que no es así.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo... Pansy.

Hermione se tensó, comenzando a ponerse roja mientras Ginny se tiraba al suelo para reírse a todo pulmón.

—Bueno, sí. Todos lo sabemos —concluyó Luna, despreocupada, mientras miraba con curiosidad a Ginny retorcerse como la víbora que siempre fue en el fondo.

—Gente —llamó Isa—. ¿Les parece si nos vamos ya? Podríamos ir a comer algo hasta que sea la hora.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Rachel, parándose—. El día fue genial, pero soy una chica de conciertos más que de playa.

Los adolescentes se acomodaron, teniendo cuidado de apagar bien el fuego antes de marcharse. Se adentraron entre las plantas, pero antes de que comenzara a bajar por las dunas de arena, Hermione sintió un tirón en su ropa, por lo que detuvo el paso y volteó.

—Solo para aclarar... ¿Te resulto sexy?

—Claro que ibas a preguntar eso —masculló Hermione, Pansy no iba a olvidar ese detalle.

—Sabía que elegí bien, mi bikini me quedaba de muerte.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que tú sí piensas que eres sexy.

—¿Solo yo? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, que se agrandó al ver que Hermione se encogía de hombros como respuesta—. Hermione...

—Eres sexy —susurró.

—¿Perdona, cómo has dicho?

—Escuchaste bien, idiota.

Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada. Sí, ella había escuchado bien.

. . .

Intentó no hacer contacto visual con Aurora porque todavía la seguía inquietando un poco. Después de que se enteró de que Pansy y Hermione tuvieron sexo, se encontraron de nuevo otros días, ya que volvió a visitar el departamento de las Parkinson varias veces más en lo que llevaban de verano hasta ahora. Sorprendentemente, Aurora no actuó rara o haciéndola sentir como si hubiera hecho algo malo, más bien todo lo contrario: la había arrinconado un día para disculparse, diciéndole que solo quería poner incómoda a Pansy, pero que Hermione no debía preocuparse por nada siempre que fuera responsable con sus actos. Fue, de hecho, gracias a ella y su insistencia en "no hacer cosas idiotas" que Pansy tenía unas pociones para poder tener relaciones sexuales seguras guardadas en uno de sus cajones. Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, como menores, los hechizos que le enseñó Angelina tenían sus complicaciones fuera de Hogwarts. Es decir, ¡cómo iba a realizarlos si estaba prohibido que usaran magia! Se sintió estúpida por no habérselo cuestionado antes. Pero por ese detalle es que en San Mungo tenían "protecciones gratis para menores de edad". Se trataba de una poción que tardaba alrededor de diez minutos en hacer efecto, evitando así el contagio de enfermedades sin necesidad de usar magia.

Pero indiferentemente de la aprobación de la madre de Pansy (lo cual prefería no pensar demasiado para evitar morir de vergüenza), se sentía bastante apenada de solo pensar que Aurora sabía lo que hicieron, así que encontraba mejor seguir evadiendo su mirada. Aurora, de todas formas, no estaba muy centrada en Hermione hoy, Xenophilius tenía toda su atención, y la mujer parecía estar más que preparada para ser la nueva Sirius Black de Inglaterra. Tuvo que aguantar la risa ante lo surrealista de la situación, en especial cuando Pansy y Luna estaban de nuevo conversando tranquilas, de verdad cómodas la una con la otra.

Al final los adultos habían regresado a la playa, por insistencia de Aurora, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Parecía ser que la madre de Pansy se sentía comprometida de verdad con los padres que confiaron en ella para cuidarlos a todos. De hecho, a Hermione le resultaba curioso que fuera Aurora y no Molly Weasley la que estaba aquí hoy, y tenía una ligera sospecha de saber el porqué: Pansy. Quizá su novia no era para nada consciente de este detalle, pero para Hermione resultaba dolorosamente obvio que Aurora intentaba demostrar que mejoró, que estaba bien y que podía encargarse de todo, lo cual seguro, fue consecuencia de Pansy y su fe en que mejorarían y serían una familia feliz de nuevo. Hermione no tenía dudas de que así sería, lo notaba, en especial desde que Aurora dejó el alcohol; parecía mucho más centrada en la realidad, más preocupada por Pansy y en ser un buen ejemplo para ella.

Resultó también, que Aurora tenía también un talento para engatusar a integrantes de la familia Weasley, ya que Ginny ahora estaba a nada de arrodillarse ante sus pies. ¿Por qué? Bueno... Aurora era una maldita genio. Incluso Hermione estaba tentada a seguir el ejemplo de Ginny y venerarla; su habilidad con encantamientos por poco no le desencajó la mandíbula. Había tenido pocas complicaciones para hacer que todos estuvieran "presentables", usando un encantamiento para invisibilizar el espacio y poder evitar miradas indiscretas, y otros más para quitar la arena, arreglar sus cabellos y limpiar cualquier rastro de suciedad que pudiera haber existido (como si no le costara más que respirar, encima). Y luego, por supuesto, se lució todavía más, mostrando un extenso guardarropa que apareció de la nada. Hermione sospechaba que se trataba de un hechizo similar al de una bolsa extensible, ya que rompía la lógica del espacio; en esencia se veía como un ropero, pero cuando se abría parecía un cuarto enorme, con largos pasillos con ropa colgada. Era muy similar a un almacén o una gran tienda de ropa.

—¡Nunca me dejas siquiera verlo! —se indignó Pansy.

—No deberían verlo —dijo Aurora—. En realidad, me meteré en problemas si Fernández se entera de que todavía tengo acceso a esto.

—¿Estás robando? —preguntó entonces Pansy, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Tomar prestado —corrigió—. Es de la indumentaria de mi primo segundo, no me va a denunciar con los aurores. Además de que es más complicado si él todavía sigue en Colombia, las leyes para temas internacionales son una porquería. ¿O está en México ahora? —meditó, perdiendo el punto de la conversación—. Desde que se divorció de Paula, nunca se queda demasiado tiempo en su país. Creo que le fue infiel, el muy estúpido. Tiene suerte de que no esté cerca, me habría puesto de parte de Paula sin duda, desde adolescente fue un desastre para mantener relaciones serias.

—¿Supongo que robarle a un estúpido infiel está bien? —dijo Rachel, intentando no reír.

—No está bien. Solo porque alguien es una mala persona no significa que podamos violar sus propiedades —dijo Sophie.

—¡Mira ese vestido! —chilló Ginny, saltando al guardarropa—. ¿Estoy muerta? Me siento muerta... ¡Pero de la envidia! Mira esto. ¡Y ese de allí! Por favor Hermione, dime que robar está bien.

—¿Por qué me preguntas? —dijo Hermione—. Y no, no lo está.

—Si tú pensaras que está bien, mi mamá seguro pensaría igual...—fantaseó Ginny.

—Weasley, no babees sobre la seda, por favor —la molestó Pansy.

—Tu madre no se enterará Ginny, tienes mi palabra. Elige lo que quieras. Todos ustedes, agarren lo que quieran. Tienen que aprovechar cuando una bruja metida en el mundo de la moda les abre un armario —dijo Aurora, que parecía muy orgullosa y divertida de su propia broma.

—¿Qué clase de madre eres? —preguntó Pansy, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué clase de adolescentes son ustedes, que se ponen moralistas en lugar de vestirse para una fiesta? —retrucó.

—¡Qué maravilla todo, Auri! —elogió Xenophilius, mientras husmeaba las prendas de ropa.

—Señora Parkinson —la llamó Luna—. No quisiera inmiscuirme demasiado, pero no lo entiendo: ¿Por qué no trabaja como modelo, si todavía tiene contactos?

—La inocencia —suspiró Aurora—. Porque estoy vieja, claramente.

Todos los adolescentes la miraron entonces, incluso el padre de Luna, que abrió mucho sus ojos, resultando más saltones de lo que ya eran normalmente. Pansy no parecía impactada, lo más probable es que ella ya hubiera tenido una conversación similar con su madre.

—Bien, sin duda no quiero sonar como Fred y George —comenzó Ginny, estupefacta—, pero usted sabe... usted es... —movió sus manos alterada, señalando todo el cuerpo de Aurora de forma exagerada.

Hermione casi se rió al ver cómo Pansy arrugaba la nariz, disgustada.

—Lo sé, lo sé, soy la mujer más bella de este condenado país —dijo, restando importancia con la mano—. Pero la mayoría de las modelos mujeres trabajamos hasta los veinticinco años, luego somos demasiado viejas para la industria. No estudié para ser diseñadora tampoco, solo sé lucirme en una pasarela.

—¡Inaudito! Como si la edad le quitara el encanto a alguien —se indignó Xenophilius—. Insisto, en El Quisquilloso estaríamos felices de tenerte.

—Sin olvidar lo sexista que es —agregó Hermione, sin poder contenerse—. Los hombres modelos suelen tener mayor rango de edad. Es una exigencia enfermiza, hacer que las mujeres parezcan de veinte años para siempre. Delgadas como un palo, altas... ¿Vieron que hasta suelen preferir que sean de piel blanca? Como si solo eso pudiera considerarse bello...

—Ya, ya —la detuvo Ron—. Ya nos dejaste claro en miles de ocasiones que toda la sociedad está mal.

—No lo dejé lo suficientemente claro si la mayoría de las personas en el mundo siguen siendo unos clasistas, xenófobos, homofóbicos, transfóbicos, machistas... ¡Y podría seguir!

—¿Toda una luchadora, eh? —señaló Aurora con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Pansy, la cual resopló, ignorando la pregunta.

—¿Podemos vestirnos ya? Tengo varias cosas que me gustaría probar —dijo Ginny, que parecía físicamente incapaz de alejarse del guardarropa.

Todos comenzaron a revisar los pasillos. Ginny iba y venía, siempre con varias perchas en la mano. Pansy miraba todo mucho más tranquila, pero igual de fascinada (después de todo, admitió que era algo que quería ver pero que nunca pudo). Hermione se sentía un poco abrumada, sin saber por dónde iniciar.

—No sé si hay algo que podría usar, yo no... —balbuceó Neville, avergonzado. Parecía que no era ella la única abrumada aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, que estaba cerca de él.

—Solo mírame —susurró—. Yo no soy... es...

—Eres muy guapo, seguro encontrarás algo que te quede bien —dijo Luna, que asomó la cabeza de repente, saliendo de entre las prendas de ropa. Neville dio un respingo por el susto.

—Pero... los talles —agachó la cabeza el chico, que no quería desistir. Sus palabras sonaban tan agudas e inseguras que la mayoría ni siquiera las escuchó.

—Al frente están los más pequeños —dijo Aurora, que apareció de la nada, también asustando a Neville—. ¿Neville, verdad? —siguió, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Sí, señora Parkinson —murmuró. Parecía un animal asustado, encogido sobre sí mismo.

—El peso también me preocupaba mucho —contó—. Como bien dijo Hermione, la moda nos pone en la cabeza cosas muchas veces inhumanas —Aurora la miró de reojo al nombrarla, causando que Hermione sonriera tímidamente.

—Pero usted es... Usted se ve bien. Fue modelo —intentó Neville, incómodo.

—Sí, y aunque nunca en mi vida estuve subida de peso, en el trabajo me enloquecieron muchas veces. Amo la moda y modelar, en serio, pero sé lo duro que es que algo no te quede bien. Siempre nos daban ropas muy justas porque era de esperarse que una modelo pudiera caber en ellas. Pero hubo veces que no me quedaron y me sentí muy mal por eso. Sé que soy delgada y que no estoy ni cerca de entenderte Neville, pero sí sé lo que es la desesperación de no querer comer, desear ser más delgado. ¿Y sabes qué? Siempre te dirán que debes perder más peso, que cuando estabas un poquito más delgado te veías mejor... y son puras estupideces. Ignóralo, en serio. Tú no eres un objeto como para que puedan decir qué cosas pueden arreglar de ti, qué se podría cambiar o cómo podrías ser mejor... Tú estás bien y eres así. La ropa sí es un objeto, y sí se puede adaptar a ti. Nunca pienses que debe ser al revés.

Neville tenía los ojos bien abiertos, de verdad sorprendido, pero se notaba que en su silencio estaba procesando todo.

—Con mi disforia me pasa algo similar —confesó Isa, con su voz suave, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a los ojos de alguien—. A veces es duro que me digan cosas como "oye, ¿eso no es muy femenino para ti?", porque según todos tengo cuerpo de hombre. O incluso cuando compro ropa y hay algo de la sección de mujeres que me gusta, pero que son talles demasiado pequeños para mí, en especial para los hombros... Te hacen sentir que deberías tener un cuerpo diferente, más "normal". Sé que no es sobre peso, pero... entiendo que te duela. A mí también me duele a veces.

—¿Por eso no buscas nada, Isa? —preguntó Aurora.

—Oh, no, en realidad me vestiré antes de entrar al escenario, tengo mis cosas preparadas allí, así que... supongo que no tiene sentido que busque algo aquí.

—¿No te vas a arrepentir? En la parte izquierda hay unos trajes que creo que te quedarían espectaculares. Aunque sea podrías probártelos mientras los demás eligen.

—No quisiera abusar...

—En la fila pegada a la pared de la izquierda, ¿en la sección diez, quizá la once? Busca, diviértete —interrumpió, y luego miró a Neville, apoyando su mano en su hombro—. Y tú, ven conmigo. Te haré sentir más guapo que cualquier modelo que hayas visto, créeme.

El chico se alejó con Aurora, balbuceando excusas, pero sin poder evitar ser arrastrado por ella.

—Tu madre es bastante genial —comentó Harry.

—Lo es —secundó Hermione.

—Como sea —murmuró Pansy, intentando no mostrar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro—. Ya que mi mamá está vistiendo a Neville. ¿Qué te parece una ayuda, Hermione? Encontré varias cosas que me encantaría ver en ti.

—Buena suerte —se burló Harry, comenzando a alejarse con algo que había escogido para probarse.

—Pansy, yo...

—¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Sí. Sí tengo.

—Mentirosa —bufó—. Ven, vamos a los vestidores. Te conviene cooperar, sabes que no tendré vergüenza en meterme en tu vestidor y obligarte a ponerte la ropa que quiero.

—Puedo elegir por mi cuenta —se quejó.

—¡Lo sé! Irás al concierto con lo que tú quieras al final. Pero me pienso divertir con el proceso.

—Pero...

—Vamos, compláceme.

—¡Bien! —cedió, cruzando sus brazos—. Pero no me pondré ninguna falda muy corta, sin importar qué digas.

—¿Entonces los bikinis están fuera de discusión?

—¡No puedo usar eso para la fiesta!

—Lo sé, pero me quedé con las ganas luego de tu estafa en la playa...

—Eres de lo peor. Y no, no me pondré nada de eso. ¡Tu madre está aquí, por todos los cielos!

—Qué aburrida —se quejó, sacándole la lengua antes de pasear por los pasillos agarrando diferentes prendas de ropa. Cuando seleccionó una quinta percha, Hermione suspiró. Esto sería largo.

. . .

Al fin se hizo lo suficiente tarde como para que pudieran ir al concierto. Todos estaban muy emocionados, y los adultos habían aceptado que podían ir todos juntos hasta allí sin vigilancia, pero que de nuevo, ante cualquier problema, dieran aviso. En general no estaban muy preocupados, solo querían estar en la misma ciudad en caso de lo peor: que alguno fuera idiota y bebiera mucho más de lo necesario, que pierdan el dinero, que alguno se lastimara, o cosas similares. Era mejor que estuvieran a unas calles de distancia y no a varios kilómetros sin enterarse de nada.

Isa sonrió, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, con soberbia cuando se acercaron a uno de los guardias de la puerta y con un rápido saludo los dejó entrar a todos, sin tener que hacer fila (la cual era muy larga y bien podrían haber estado la mitad de la noche fuera esperando).

La forma en que lo mágico y lo muggle estaban mezclados en Chalkwell Beach tenían a Hermione fascinada. Aquí la mayoría de las cosas mágicas tenían hechizos de desilusión para que los muggles vieran siempre, en lugar de lo que realmente había allí, una tienda a la que nunca se les ocurriría querer entrar. Hermione consideraba que era una desviación brillante y no entendía por qué no era más usada, en lugar de hacer sectores enteros exclusivos para magos.

El lugar al que entraron tenía un estilo que le recordó un poco a la estética de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, ya que bajaron varias escaleras y las paredes se veían grises y rocosas, aun con la penumbra. Pero a diferencia del castillo, aquí había bastantes luces de neones de color violeta, rosa y amarillo, que estaban encantadas y se movían como si tuvieran vida propia por las paredes, formando en un lugar alguna palabra como "Bienvenidos" para luego serpentear y en la pared opuesta formar un dibujo estrambólico y caricaturizado de bandas conocidas o bebidas. También había varias velas colgadas por las paredes, dando una luz cálida que contrastaba muy bien con las zonas más oscuras.

Sintió una mano acariciar su espalda baja y miró de reojo, viendo que tal como imaginaba, era Pansy la que hacía eso. Disfrutó de la sensación, que se mezcló con la emoción e incertidumbre por este nuevo lugar, que ya estaba comenzando a llenarse. Ahora Hermione se preguntaba si Ginny no sería exagerada y quizá sí estaban frente a alguien que de verdad podría alcanzar la fama. Le resultaba bastante impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que Isa todavía no terminaba Hogwarts.

—Esto es tan genial —dijo Rachel, mirando a todos lados.

—Me gustan las luces —acotó Luna, que caminaba mirando hacia arriba y de milagro no había tropezado todavía.

—Iré a la parte de atrás del escenario —dijo Isa—. Si quieren pueden acompañarme, allí está el resto de la banda. Pero... luego de tocar bajaremos, así que pueden verlos luego si prefieren explorar por aquí.

—¡Los bastidores! —decidió Sophie.

—Son aburridos... —acotó Pansy.

—Sophie y yo iremos —dijo Rachel—. ¿Alguien más?

—Me encantaría ver a Zuri, así que me uno —respondió Ginny.

—A mí me encantaría ver si hay algún tipo de concentración de criaturas mágicas en particular tras un escenario. No lo veo imposible, hay mucha energía y tensiones allí —se sumó Luna.

Se fueron entonces, dejando a Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Pansy, no sin antes decir que el punto de encuentro para todos sería cerca de las escaleras, en el sector con mesas. Los muchachos no tardaron en querer ir a la barra para ver si parecían lo suficientemente mayores para pedir alcohol. Hermione no intentó romperles la ilusión, así que no les dijo que seguro detectaban la edad a través de las varitas y que deberían de esperar a que Isa o alguno de sus amigos les dieran una mano.

—Nunca escuché tocar a la banda de Isa. Ni siquiera sé el nombre, ahora que lo pienso —dijo Hermione. Pansy se rió entre dientes por su observación—. ¿Tú los escuchaste?

—Un par de veces, sí, en ensayos. Draco los ayuda, es amigo de Chris, así que suele juntarse con la banda.

—Pero... Isa y sus amigos no me parecen...

—¿Unos idiotas supremacistas? —terminó por ella—. No lo son. ¿Creo que es como cuando se habla de las políticas del Ministerio? A veces por amigos, o con conocidos no muy cercanos, finges no saber algunas cosas o evitas algunos temas. Y de todas formas, ninguno en la banda es nacido de muggles... Draco no se puede poner muy exigente, quiera o no.

—¿Y son buenos?

—Tocan bien, sí. La voz de Isa es muy particular.

—¿Perdona? ¿Isa es vocalista? Pensé que tocaba la guitarra —Hermione no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Isa era de las personas más inseguras y tímidas que conocía, ¿pero en el escenario cantaba sin miedo?

—Ambos.

Buscó la mano de Pansy, jugando con sus dedos, mientras pensaba.

—¿Y qué haremos hasta que toquen ellos? —terminó preguntando Hermione.

—Bailar, por supuesto.

—¿Oh, bailas? —fingió sorpresa.

—Sí, graciosita. Y tú también bailas. A no ser que hayas enviado una copia falsa de ti misma al baile del año pasado para hacer pareja con Krum, no te me podrás escapar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero? —preguntó, sonriendo con confianza. Eso pareció descolocar a Pansy, ya que hizo un mohín incómodo.

—Eres un ratón de biblioteca. Ya sabes: esconderte por los rincones, socializar poco.

—Tú sí sabes qué quiere escuchar una chica...

—Los ratones son... ¿lindos?

—No aclares, que oscurece... —bromeó, mientras tiraba de la mano de Pansy para adentrarse entre las personas que estaban bailando cerca del escenario.

Como Pansy era más alta, fue natural que sus manos se terminaran enredando en su cuello. A Hermione le gustaba poder sentir el cabello de Pansy en sus dedos, siempre era muy suave y se volvía adictivo acariciarlo. No estaba segura de qué canción estaba sonando por los parlantes, porque cuando se salía de la música muggle se perdía bastante. Pero le gustaba la canción, y todavía más su compañía. Pansy había rodeado su cintura, acercándola. Hermione notó que el perfume que estaba usando hoy Pansy era diferente al usual, y no tenía idea de dónde lo había sacado, pero le encantaba.

Se movían tranquilas, siguiendo el ritmo, ya que cada una parecía enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que unos reflectores llamaran la atención de todos dentro de la espaciada habitación. En el escenario, Isa se paró al frente y en el centro. Chris estaba a su derecha, en el bajo, y Zuri al fondo, sentándose en la batería. Había un chico que Hermione, cuando lo conoció, se sorprendió al descubrir que era de Gryffindor, y se encargaba del teclado. Un segundo guitarrista estaba en el lado libre de Isa, a su derecha, pero a ese no lo conocía más que de nombre, y sabía que era otro Slytherin.

—¡Hola a todos, somos Troubled Waters! Estamos felices de poder tocar aquí, e imagino que todos la están pasando genial también. ¿No?

Se escucharon unos golpes de vasos provenientes de las mesas, y también varios chiflidos y gritos de cosas que no se llegaban a entender. Hermione no podría haber dicho nada aunque quisiera. Isa se veía... como otra persona. Sospechaba que esa ropa no era la que tenía pensada originalmente, y que de hecho, Aurora se había salido con la suya. Vestía una mezcla entre prendas femeninas y masculinas, y le quedaban hermosas: una camisa brillante, de seda quizá, junto a un saco que encuadraba sus hombros y al mismo tiempo hacía lucir su cintura, y para finalizar, sus zapatos que rompían con todo, muy de estilo militar. También llevaba un poco de maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos y en sus labios. Isa se veía acorde al lugar, que era tan excéntrico, tan novedoso...

Cuando la música inició, Hermione tuvo su segunda sorpresa. Primero porque Isa ya no se encogía de hombros, ni escapaba de las miradas ajenas. Era como si en el escenario se disfrazara de un personaje que parecía adorar. Pero también cantaba muy bien, demasiado bien en realidad, y los instrumentos no se quedaban atrás. ¿De verdad se trataba solo de adolescentes? Eran... de verdad talentosos. Y ahora resultaba obvio que no por nada estaban visitando varias ciudades del país. Se giró para observar a Pansy, queriendo expresar con la mirada lo impresionada y feliz que estaba, y entonces sintió su estómago retorcerse y el aire atorársele en la garganta.

Pansy tenía una sonrisa que iba a ser su ruina. Bueno, muchas cosas en ella eran ya su ruina. No podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba su sonrisa ladeada, o esa mirada distante, que se amplificaba cuando estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Pero esta? Desde su posición podía ver su rostro perfectamente, el cual estaba centrado en el escenario frente a ella. Sus ojos verdes mezclándose con el violeta de las luces, tan vivos, y como siempre, un poco perdidos, lejanos a todo. Su sonrisa, una calmada pero feliz, terminaba de rematar el conjunto. Pansy era una discordancia entre la gran euforia, los movimientos rápidos y fuertes del fondo, la música energética, las luces efímeras que cambiaban y se movían. Hermione nunca había llegado a emborracharse, pero... se sentía bastante mareada en estos momentos, porque Pansy se veía hermosa y ni siquiera tuvo que mirar el resto de ella para saberlo con certeza. Su cuerpo, por supuesto, fue una gran distracción cuando bajaron las escaleras para ingresar al bar, ya que ella se había decantado por unos pantalones de cuero negro, tacones a juego que la hacían todavía más alta, y una camisa negra que transparentaba y dejaba ver un top que... Bien, ahora los ojos de Hermione habían bajado. Maldita sea, Pansy era hermosa. Y aún así quería volver a su rostro, a sus ojos, su boca... no se podía imaginar aburriéndose de eso.

La música sonaba, y en realidad, no importaba. Daba igual qué decía la letra o cuál era el ritmo. La banda parecía casi lejana. Estiró su brazo, buscando la mejilla de Pansy, conectando miradas. Se paró de puntas de pie y acercó su nariz a la suya, sin dejar de verla. Pansy entonces bajó la cabeza, mientras Hermione cerraba el espacio. En realidad, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de escuchar sonido alguno.

A veces, estar tan cerca de su novia se sentía como correr sin parar, porque los pulmones escocían de igual manera. Aún si no jadeaba buscando aire, aunque respirara normal, se sentía como si le faltara. Casi dolía, pero en realidad, no lo hacía en lo absoluto, se sentía realmente muy bien. Ni siquiera necesitó profundizar, solo besarla así, lento, hambriento, presionando con fuerza sus labios, gastando la superficie... Hermione se sentía ebria, sin duda.

Luego, mucho más tarde en la noche, se sintió un poco borracha también por alcohol. Pero no tanto, tampoco, ella nunca podría ser del todo irresponsable. Se divertía con sus amigos, todos se veían espléndidos gracias a Aurora, que se divirtió usándolos como sus mini-modelos personales. Ron, por ejemplo, no daba abasto, feliz de que tres chicas le hablaron. Harry se veía más azorado porque un par también le ofrecieron bailar, pero no se animó. Ginny fue el alma de la fiesta, bailó con todos, menos con Ron ya que ella lo consideraba "incestuoso" y asqueroso solo por el simple hecho de verle la cara. ¿Pero quitándolo a él? Luna, Isa, Neville, Zuri, un Harry muerto de vergüenza que se tropezaba con sus propios pies... y hasta Pansy (quién sabe cómo, terminaron compitiendo entre ellas por ver quién bailaba mejor).

Al final, en un momento, Pansy le dijo a Hermione de salir en lugar de sentarse en alguna mesa, ya que quería algo de aire fresco. Aseguró que no se irían más allá de la calle de enfrente y que volverían a entrar, así que accedió a su pedido.

No se había dado cuenta, hasta que salió, del calor que había sentido dentro del edificio. Entre el alcohol, bailar y que era un lugar cerrado, aún al tener varias ventanas abiertas y un hechizo de ventilación que lo mantenía bastante fresco, era cierto que por momentos se volvía abrumador. Afuera no había casi nadie, los guardias las miraron cuando pasaron cerca de ellos, pero no dijeron nada mientras fumaban y conversaban entre ellos. Pansy la guiaba, tirando de su mano. Cruzaron la calle, que tampoco estaba transitada por ni un mísero auto, hasta llegar a una barandilla del extremo opuesto. Ambas se apoyaron ahí, mientras veían el mar oscuro y la luna en lo alto, blanca y resplandeciente. El local estaba muy bien ubicado, consiguiendo una vista muy bonita por estar frente a la playa.

—¿Bailé mejor que Ginny, verdad?

—No me gusta mentirte...

—¡Y eso es, de hecho, una mentira! —se carcajeó Pansy—. Siempre me mientes, mentirosa.

—Y tú siempre molestas, pesada —se quejó, golpeándola con el codo, tan suave, que bien pudo no hacerlo.

Se instaló un silencio agradable mientras escuchaban cómo rompían las olas contra algunas rocas. Había algo en la frescura del mar que se podía sentir en el aire, y la obligaba a relajarse, disfrutar del frío agradable del verano. Hermione bajó la vista, a donde su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Pansy, y se congeló al notar que todavía tenía el anillo de su novia puesto. ¡Lo había olvidado! Y parecía ser... ¿Que Pansy también?

—Tu anillo —destacó.

—¿Hm?

—No me lo pediste.

—Bueno, está aquí, no me preocupa —contestó, levantando su mano, y en consecuencia también la de Hermione, para lucir el anillo en cuestión.

—Pero...

—No había prisa —dijo, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Si eres tú quien lo usa, no me preocupa. Me lo devolverías tarde o temprano.

Hermione se sonrojó por su fe ciega, y soltó su mano, haciendo que Pansy enarque una ceja. Se quitó el anillo, ignorando la confusión de la otra, y buscó la mano de su novia de nuevo. Acomodó su dedo corazón, extendiéndolo para que pudiera deslizar fácil el anillo por él. Una vez lo colocó en su lugar, le dio una sonrisa alegre a Pansy mientras se inclinaba para besar su mejilla. Hermione se sentía halagada, pero el anillo se veía mil veces mejor en Pansy.

—Me gusta que lo lleves siempre, por algo es la flor de tu nombre.

—¿Qué? —se desconcertó.

—No me digas que no sabías qué es el grabado del anillo...

—¡Lo sé! Claro que lo sé. Pero no se supone que tú lo sepas.

—Soy un ratón de biblioteca. ¿Crees que no hice mi investigación?

—¿Estás diciendo que investigaste cuál flor era la del grabado de mi anillo? Eso es... algo acosador. Y lindo. Muy tú, eso seguro. Claro que Hermione Granger buscaría respuestas hasta de las cosas más simples.

—Eres tan insoportable.

—Y maravillosa —destacó.

—Y maravillosa —murmuró, con una mueca de fastidio—. Pansies, pensamiento salvaje... —dijo después de un rato de silencio, mirando al mar—. No creo que un nombre realmente defina a alguien, ya que se eligen antes de que nazcas y no es posible predecir cómo serás. Pero tu nombre... ¿No piensas que es acertado? Hay muchos significados de esa flor, incluso en la mitología, dicen que Zeus convirtió a una mujer en esa flor, o Hera lo hizo, depende la versión.

» Insisto en que no creo que un nombre defina nada. Una flor no es más que una flor, y sus significados son solo lo que nosotros les damos, así que en realidad no significan nada. Pero... ignorando eso, si fingimos que es cierto, dicen que esa flor significa nostalgia. Creo que es algo que te queda bien, siempre tienes esa mirada, incluso desde que eras niña, como si... estuvieras muy lejos, muy en el fondo. ¡Como el mar, ahora que lo pienso! Y si le damos más vueltas a "pensamiento salvaje", suena como un sinónimo. El mar es impredecible y feroz, además de calmo y reflexivo —una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, disfrutando todavía más del ruido de las olas—. Es una flor algo triste en realidad, bastante relacionada con la reflexión, la muerte, la pérdida... el fin del invierno que da paso a la primavera, la que resiste el frío hasta que llega el calor.

—Me gusta su explicación más simple, en realidad —dijo Pansy. Aun solo con la luz de la Luna, el rosado en sus mejillas fue notorio.

Hermione la miró con mucha curiosidad. Algo en su corazón se alborotó, por la tontería de pensar en Pansy investigando sobre significados de flores. Y por decir de forma indirecta que sabía del tema: sabía, leyó sobre todo esto, e igual no la interrumpió.

—La flor tiene diferentes colores... violeta, blanca, naranja... —explicó Pansy—. El violeta significa modestia, el color blanco lo puro, el naranja... algo así como los primeros encuentros amorosos, y tres colores juntos llaman al recuerdo. Bueno, hay más colores en realidad. Pero está muy relacionada a pensamientos nostálgicos de amor, aún si es uno no compartido.

—Como si lo hiciera más profundo. ¿No? ¿Amar observando, pensando en...?

—También habla de amor eterno hacia el ser que originó la vida.

—Si tu madre te escuchara... —bromeó, ganándose una mirada un poquito amenazante.

—O más simple: amor duradero —susurró, y Hermione casi temió perder lo que ella le decía en el agua, arrastrado por las olas—. Con lo bueno y lo malo.

—Un nombre hermoso, en conclusión.

—Quizá debería investigar tu nombre. Solo sé sobre el mío porque los Parkinson tenemos una curiosa relación con las flores.

"Narcisso" recordó Hermione, pero no lo dijo. En cambio, se acercó más a Pansy, acurrucándose en su hombro.

—Entonces otro día puedes hablarme sobre tu familia. Y otro día podemos investigar sobre mi nombre, fingiré no saber nada para que tengas que pensar —Hermione sintió cómo Pansy se estremeció, riendo.

—¿Y luego?

—No lo sé. ¿Investigar sobre la Pajarraca? Todavía no sé qué especie es. Me gustaría saber más sobre universidades muggles, también.

—Suena a que tendremos muchas cosas para hacer juntas.

Hermione asintió, distraída por la forma en que Pansy acariciaba su muñeca y antebrazo, tan suave que casi le hacía cosquillas.

—Te amo —susurró Pansy, pero esta vez Hermione ya no tuvo miedo de que las olas robaran sus palabras. 


End file.
